


Learning to Live

by Rynne_Harrison



Series: The Learning Series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Pine RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Small Town Fairy Tale, Star Trek: AOS, Trust Issues, abuse survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 204,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne_Harrison/pseuds/Rynne_Harrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REVISED — SEE NOTES BELOW</p><p>Emily is a small-town girl who escaped an abusive past. Chris is an A-list actor who has tired of the glitz and glamor of Hollywood.</p><p>When Chris decides it's time to take a breather from his life, he leaves everything he knows behind and finds himself in small-town Ohio.</p><p>Can Emily help Chris see the world through new eyes and enjoy his life again?</p><p>Can Chris teach Emily that not all men are like her ex?</p><p>Can they teach each other how to live and maybe fall in love along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10-25-17: After I finished writing this and went on to the sequel, I found myself realizing that I really wasn't entirely finished with this story. I wasn't ready to move on, so I decided to go back and rewrite and revise the story. You'll find new scenes and more camaraderie between Chris and Emily. You'll find out just how well she knows Chris 'the movie star'. All in all, I think it's better. So if you haven't read this for a while… Read it again. I think it's awesome. This isn't a total update yet. I'm going to be going chapter by chapter and update every two weeks on Wednesday.
> 
> First of all I want to thank ITeachInHeels over on Wattpad who helped me to start the process of rewriting and revising this labor of love. Thanks also goes to Bebedora, without whom this thing would have never gotten off the ground four years ago. She has encouraged me to stick it out, walk away at times, and has supported me so much. I could've never done this without you. Along with getting her own original series off the ground, she has also given me so much of her time to beta this again. She's picked it apart and put it back together so much that I've fallen in love with the story all over again. If you haven't read her stories, you have to. B's amazing. Thank you so much for everything that you've done. I also want to thank everyone who has supported this story over the years and has reviewed, left kudos, and connected with me over Facebook. I've made some wonderful friends through this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED AND REVISED AS OF 10-25-17
> 
> Disclaimer: All of this is my own creation. I own Emily, Bobbi, Chuck, and Mac. Chris is just a characterization of what I imagine him to be. Any similarities are completely coincidental.
> 
> AN: I want to thank everyone who has read “Safe and Sound.” I hope you enjoy this one as well. I want to thank Bebedora, my incredible beta, who has turned this into something incredible and who has put up with my obsessive tendencies over this story. I also want to thank Iteachinheels, who has encouraged me along the way. I hope you like it Amiga. This is for you.

**May 2005**

**Newport News, Virginia**

 

_Don't look back... Don't look back..._

Emily Elizabeth Davis hurried down the jetbridge. She fought the urge to glance back over her shoulder. The words she chanted in her head became a mantra of strength as she made her way onto the plane.

She shuffled down the aisle, studying the numbers on the bulkhead until she found her seat. Her eyes quickly darted from the window next to her to the influx of people that were coming on board.

_I'm safe. He can't touch me here._

Deep purple fingerprints showed where Mark, her husband— _former husband_ —had grabbed her when she told him that she as going on vacation with some friends. Emily fidgeted with her sleeve, pulling it down to hide the bruises on her lower arm.

She looked out into the inky blackness as she felt the plane jerk backward away from the gate. She ran over her plan again in her mind. All she wanted to do was go home and get away from her life. Over the last three years, it had become a mess of heated words, bruises, tears, and the dark, painful reminder of rape.

She had left everything behind but her computer, some of her clothes, and her favorite DVDs. She smiled when she thought about the movie she had tucked away in her bag. It was a modern-day fairy tale she had recently fallen in love with. The film helped her remember that there were still nice guys in the world. She lost herself in the romantic comedy and imagined she was the spunky, carefree Mia. Momentarily, she would forget Mark even existed. Whenever he wasn't around, that was the movie that she always popped in the DVD player. She loved to watch the young man who played Lord Nicholas Devereaux. There was something about the young actor. She couldn't quite explain it. Maybe it was because they were close in age. Maybe it was the character's defiant, devil-may-care attitude. Maybe it was because of the way he treated the princess at the end of the movie. She didn't know. But what she  _did know_ is that was what she wanted for her life. She wanted to feel loved and cherished. And she wouldn't mind staring into his blue eyes for a moment or two either.

She noticed the flight attendant had almost finished giving the safety briefing. As the plane positioned itself for takeoff, two attendants walked down the narrow aisle and took their seats.

Emily took a deep breath as the plane accelerated and flew off into the night sky.

_I'm safe._

The speeding plane banked, heading away from the Virginia landscape. The man that she had come to fear was behind her, and the familiar rolling hills of southern Ohio were on the horizon. Soon, she would be home.

When they reached cruising altitude, a bell sounded throughout the cabin and a flight attendant's voice came over the speakers.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the 'fasten seat belt' sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend keeping your seatbelt fasten while you're seated. You may also now use your electronic devices."_

Emily took out her Mp3 player and turned on the classical playlist she had created. She wanted to relax in preparation for the difficult conversation that lay ahead of her. She had purposely not told her father, Chuck, what had happened to her when she called to ask him to pick her up at the Port Columbus International Airport.

 _God, why did I let this happen to me? It's all my fault._ The words echoed in her mind and her eyes moistened as she remembered all the uncertain nights she had lived through under Mark's roof.

The pain of being choked and thrown against the wall, almost losing consciousness.

The sounds of clothing being ripped.

The stench of Mark's alcohol-laced breath as he kissed her.

The paralyzing terror as she finally realized what was happening to her.

The sounds of Mark's grunting and her own muffled cries.

And finally something, almost a reassuring whisper, telling her she would survive.

The relaxing melody of  _Clair de Lune_ seeped into her consciousness and gently washed away the unwelcome memories that had permeated her thoughts.

Taking several deep breaths, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her crying. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No one was looking at her.

For a couple hours, she lost herself in the music, trying desperately to stay calm.

She finally heard the chime again, and the captain came on the intercom.  _"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, we ask that you put away your electronic devices and make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright positions. Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."_

Emily slipped her player into her bag. She sat back and watched out of the window as the lights on the ground became closer and closer. With a roar of the engines and a slight bounce, the plane settled onto the concrete runway.  _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Port of Columbus International Airport. Local time is eight-oh-two in the evening, and the temperature is sixty-five degrees. Please have a pleasant evening."_

Finally, after about five minutes, the plane came to a stop. The jetbridge expanded and rested against the airplanes main hatch. A chime sounded again, and a voice came on the intercom.  _"You are now free to move about the cabin."_

Emily reached under the seat in front of her to retrieve the small backpack that contained the few items she brought. It also held her wallet and any other papers that she needed to free herself from Mark's grasp.

Moving into the aisle, she thought about what was ahead of her. She wanted to forget Mark even existed. Her parents were going to be there to help, of course, but she wasn't sure how her plan would be implemented—yet.

She shuffled out of the plane and into the main terminal. Making her way toward the baggage claim, she spotted two familiar faces.

"Mom? Dad?"

They turned and smiled at her. "Emily!" They rushed toward her, and before she could stop them, they pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, baby, we're so glad you're here," her mother said.

Fighting back tears, she gasped in pain. "Oww…"

"Honey, what is it?" Her mother, Bobbi, peered into her daughter's eyes.

Emily shook her head. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Chuck Lawrence eyed his daughter for a moment. "Bullshit, Emily Elizabeth. What happened? What did that bastard do to you?"

At that moment, an alarm-like sound blared, announcing the arrival of the luggage. The carousel rumbled to life. Emily turned her attention to the moving belt, then back to her father. "I'll tell you everything when we get to the car, Daddy. I promise you."

She pointed to two bags that had slid down. "Those are mine."

Her father grabbed them before picking up Emily's backpack. "Okay, if that's it, let's get out of here."

Emily nodded as she steeled herself for the difficult conversation she would have with her parents. She wondered how she would speak the words she couldn't even say to herself.  _How do I say that I failed you as a daughter? How do I tell my own parents I was raped?_ Emily was so lost in the swirling questions in her head that she didn't notice when they reached her parents' car.

She opened the door and slid into the back seat. She could feel her parents turn their eyes on her. As her father's door slammed shut, she jumped.

Her father's quiet voice broke through her stupor. "Alright, Emily Elizabeth, what happened? I know it's something to do with Mark. I could hear it in your voice."

"Daddy…" She looked up at her parents, the tears she had tried to hold back for so long finally falling from her eyes. "Mark…"

"Did he…hurt you?"

Emily nodded silently. She tried to get the words out but found she couldn't.

"Honey, did he rape you?"

She nodded again. Part of her terrible secret was out.

She heard a gasp from the front seat as her mother put her head on her husband's arm.  _"Oh God…"_

She could feel the silence building as Chuck put the car into gear. He drove around the parking lot and out the exit. Emily stared out the window.  _How could I have done this to them? It's all my fault._

After only about fifteen minutes, her father stopped the car. She looked out of the window at the unfamiliar building. "Where are we?"

With tenderness in her eyes, her mother spoke. "Your dad and I just want to have you checked out, alright sweetie?"

She nodded. "I don't want him to get me. He can't know that I'm here. Mom, I'm not going to press charges against him, but I want out. I want to divorce him. I can't live like this anymore."

Her parents looked at each other, before her father shook his head. "Baby," Chuck replied. "He won't get you. I can promise you that, and I will help you any way I can. But we want to make sure that you all right first."

"Okay." Emily sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

Her father helped her out of the car and they walked into the emergency room.

As her father checked her in using his badge as identification, Emily and Bobbi took their seats in the waiting room. Soon, a nurse called Emily's name and led her to an empty bay.

"Please get up on the gurney." The nurse started taking her vitals. As she fit the blood pressure cuff around her arm, Emily hissed in pain. "I'm sorry. Is this why you're here?"

Emily nodded and ducked her head, ashamed of what might be the next question.

"Who did this?" the nurse asked, as she gently pulled up the sleeve on Emily's crew neck t-shirt. Emily heard the nurse's audible gasp as she saw the deep black and blue bruises on her arm.

Emily felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. "My husband, Mark," she whispered, still fearing he would somehow appear. Instinctively, she glanced away from the nurse to the door.

The nurse patted her leg and redirected her attention. "It's okay." She started taking notes on her observations. "Now, is there anything else that we need to know?"

"I was…raped." The last word was barely audible, but Emily knew by the expression on the nurse's face that she had heard it.

"Recently?"

Emily nodded, not looking up at her. She kept her shame-filled eyes down. Emily didn't want to see the look of pity she knew the nurse was giving her.

She knew that she had brought this all on herself. It was all her fault that she wasn't a better wife, a better housekeeper.

_It was my fault._

The nurse patted Emily's leg again. "Can you tell me when this happened? If it was as recent as yesterday, we can run a few tests."

Emily averted her eyes again and kept her voice low. "Yesterday."

"Honey, everything's going to be okay. I'll let the doctor know you're here."

Emily heard the nurse's shoes squeak as she left the bay. The tears began to well in her eyes, and soon she was sobbing.

In the few moments that she had alone, she promised to herself that she was never, ever going to let this happen to her again. She was never going to let anyone take her heart. It was going to be off-limits to another man forever.

She looked up as the doctor breezed into the bay and pulled the curtain. Kind brown eyes studied her. "Hello, I'm Doctor Kauffman."

"Hello." Her voice was meek.

"My nurse told me the situation. Have you called the police?"

"My father's the police chief of my hometown, and he already knows that I don't want to press charges. I don't want a rape kit done. I just want to go home with my parents." She took a deep breath. "They brought me here, so I could get checked out after…" Her voice faded.

She watched as the doctor made notes. "Do you know if he used protection?"

Emily could feel the tears coming forward as she choked. "Oh, my God, he didn't."

"And I take it you weren't on anything?"

"No."

"I see…" Doctor Kauffman approached, putting a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. "It's too early for a pregnancy test, but I suggest you do one at home if your cycle is irregular. You have a lot of options if you get a positive reading."

Emily didn't even want to think about it. She pushed it out of her mind.

"May I look at your contusions? I can't in good conscience let you leave without making sure you aren't injured internally."

"I guess…"

"Lie back for me?"

Emily obliged, wincing as the doctor palpated her abdomen and torso before moving to her collarbone and arms. After a few moments of examination, she helped Emily back up.

"You're lucky. No internal bleeding or broken ribs. The bruises on your arms will subside with time."

Emily nervously ran her hands over her biceps, unconsciously obscuring the sinister marks. She wanted this to be over.

The doctor took some pamphlets out of her pocket. "Well, I wish there was more I could do for you, but refusing other treatment severely limits my options. I know this must have been terrifying. My recommendations are when you get home, take a warm bath. That should relieve some of the aches and pains from the bruising. Ibuprofen will help with swelling. Here's some information for crisis hotlines for victims of rape and abuse." She handed the pamphlets over to Emily.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Would you like to talk with the hospital counselor?"

"No, thank you. I really just want to go home."

"Alright, then." Kauffman finished up with what she was writing. "I wish you well."

"Thanks." Emily forced a feigned smile.

The doctor left, pushing back the curtains on the small cubicle. Emily took a look at everything that the physician had left with her. Every group in the information mentioned meetings where she would have to talk. Emily decided at that moment that no one other than her family and close friends would ever know about what happened to her. No meetings for her.

The nurse returned with discharge papers. Emily signed them and got up from the gurney. She laid the pamphlets that the doctor had given her down on the gurney before walking out of the bay and into the main hallway, never looking back.

* * *

Later that night, Emily tearfully told her parents everything she had endured since moving to Virginia.

"I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you. I just never thought that he was like that."

Bobbi pulled her closer. "Emily, honey, it's all right. What matters now is that you're home and away from him."

Chuck agreed. "But I do think that we need to find you a good divorce lawyer. I'll check around and see what I can come up with."

"Alright, Daddy. Thank you," Emily told him gratefully. "I'd like a woman if possible."

Chuck sat back in his chair. "In that case, I know who to go with. Her name is Jill Cameron. She handles domestic disputes and divorce cases. She'll be sympathetic to you, but to Mark, she'll be tough as nails. She's as cutthroat as an attorney as I've seen."

"Where's her office?"

"Downtown, near the station. Do you want me to call her and see if she can see you?"

"Please."

Chuck got up from his chair, walked over and sat down next to Emily. "Don't worry, honey. We'll make it so this bastard will never hurt you again." He pulled her close.

Emily cuddled up to her parents, letting all her emotions out and finally feeling safe for the first time in two and a half years.

* * *

A week later, on her father's recommendation, Emily contacted Ms. Cameron, and started the process to finally free herself from Mark. She told her that she didn't want anything from him. No alimony, nothing. All she wanted was her freedom.

She started thinking about what might happen if the rape produced a child. Would she—could she—love a child even if it was a product of that horrible night?

She felt the ice in her heart crack. She couldn't blame a baby, a tiny, living thing, for how it was conceived. She didn't even know yet, if she was indeed pregnant. But she vowed that if she was, she would love it no matter what.

Emily kept her suspicions about being pregnant to herself. She didn't want Mark to even know it was a possibility. They didn't own any property in Virginia. The only thing that Emily wanted was her maiden name back. She didn't want a reminder of the monster that she had married. She wanted to be a Lawrence again.

Two days later, the paperwork was drawn up and signed. Emily left the office happy for the first time in months.

* * *

Two weeks later, Emily received a phone call to go to her father's office at the police station. She had no idea what was going on.

She walked into the lobby, smiling at the stout woman sitting behind the protective glass. "Hey, Martha. My dad asked me to meet him here. Is he around?"

"He sure is, Emily. C'mon back."

As Martha pressed a button, Emily opened the door and walked through the precinct. She called out greetings to some officers seated around a conference table. Her father peeked out of his office doorway.

"Hey, honey. Glad you could make it." Chuck escorted her into the room. He motioned her to a chair. Jill was also there, sitting in another chair. She offered a warm smile.

"So, what's going on? Why did you call me in?"

Chuck cleared his throat. "They served the divorce papers to Mark."

She looked at her father then Jill, confused. "That's good, right?"

"Daddy? What aren't you telling me?"

"He's done it again. He's in jail. A couple days after you left, he broke into a house, raped and assaulted the woman living there, and committed an armed robbery."

Emily sat back in her chair, stunned.

"What happened to you, isn't your fault, honey. I know that's what you thought, but it was never your fault. Mark was and is a monster."

She let his words wash over her. Then she looked up at her father. "What about the papers? Did he sign the papers?"

Jill took over the conversation. "Yes. Begrudgingly, but he did. I've talked to the judge already. I've explained the situation and because of the nature of the case, she's going to hear the case in a month."

Chuck grasped her hand. "You're free, honey."

* * *

 

A month later, the judge granted her the divorce from Mark. She left the courtroom, lighter and happier than she had ever felt. She could breathe again. Her parents took her out that afternoon to celebrate that the darkest chapter in her life was over.

In the back of her mind, though, she still wondered if she had another life growing inside her.

She had been late before, but not this late. Remembering the doctor's advice, she knew she had to be brave.

She almost cried when she got the results that she had feared.

She was twenty-four, single, and  _pregnant._

Her mother was there to offer her comfort her when she needed it. "You know we're going to help you all we can, sweetheart. And we're okay with whatever you decide to do."

Emily hugged her. "I do, Mom. You know that I can't go through an abortion, and I don't want to give this child up. I want to raise it, myself."

Bobbi smiled. "I had a feeling that you would feel that way, honey. You have an extraordinary amount of love to give. I've seen you close yourself off from people. But don't keep your heart closed for good. I'm glad, though, that you've reconnected with Kim." She studied her daughter closely. "I believe that one day you'll find this great love that you want. He'll love you unconditionally, and will let you fly."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not sure I want to risk it. I don't want to have my heart broken again. I mean, how will I know?"

Her mother smiled. "You'll know, Emily. It's not a feeling that I can describe. You'll feel that you can trust him and he'll love you to the ends of the earth."

Emily hugged her mother again. "Thanks, Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Nine months later, Emily was rushed to the hospital. Sixteen hours later, a nurse placed a squirming baby in her arms. She felt a love rush through her body that she hadn't felt before. As she rested in her hospital bed, she bonded with a beautiful baby girl with dark hair and blue eyes.

A nurse walked into the room. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Mackenzie…" She thought for a moment, going back through all the memories of the past nine months, of all the possibilities of middle names. She thought back to her favorite movie and the actor that played Lord Nicholas. She could see his face in her mind. "Christine…" she finally said. "That's her name. Mackenzie Christine…"

"It's a beautiful name."

The nurse finished up her work and left the new mother and child to rest and relax.

As Emily fell asleep, she dreamed of the great love that her mother said that she would find. The man who she saw in her dream looked at her with sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile.

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11- 05-17: REVISED AND REWRITTEN. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Emily and Mac. Chris is a characterization of who I imagine him to be. No disrespect is intended.
> 
> AN: This is betaed by Bebedora. Thanks for everything, sweetie.

**May 2015**

 

Strong hands gripped the wheel as sparkling blue eyes looked out over the seemingly endless road. The rolling landscape of southern Ohio flew past the vehicle. Christopher Whitelaw Pine let his mind wander. He thought about the conversation he had had with his parents that very morning. Telling your mom and dad you were contemplating doing something crazy—like taking off for parts unknown—isn’t exactly something you talk about every day.

_He had flown home from a tough movie shoot. Usually, when he was working on a film he had fun. He was doing what he loved, but this time...this time was different. In the past, he was happy when he had finished up a movie. But this one was bittersweet. He was relieved that he was done with the series, but he was also sad in a way. It was as if he was saying goodbye to a part of himself when he had taken off the mustard yellow tunic of James T. Kirk. He didn’t know if the franchise would continue after this last outing. This mix of emotions confused him. He knew that he could go on to other things, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave that behind him. He loved L.A., but for the first time that he could remember, his hometown felt claustrophobic to him._

_He picked up his phone and dialed a number that he’d known since childhood. As he waited for the call to connect, he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a beer. Bottle opener in hand, he popped the cap off and took a swig of the beer as he heard his father’s voice come on the line._

_“Hello?”_

_Chris swallowed. “Hi, Dad. How are you?”_

_He could hear his father smile across the distance of the phone line. “Son! I’m fine. When did you get back into town?”_

_“The car dropped me off a few minutes ago. Are you and Mom going to be around for a while? I need to talk to you two about something.”_

_“I think so. In fact, your mother just walked in the door.” Chris could hear the concern in the elder Pine’s voice. Instinctively, Robert knew when his son was having a crisis of confidence._

_Chris smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. I just need to talk to you. Both of you.”_

_“Okay,” Robert replied. “Will we see you soon?”_

_“Yeah,” Chris said. “In about ten minutes or so.”_

_“You going to be hungry?”_

_“Always. I’ll be right over.” Chris ended the call. He thought he knew what he was going to do, what he needed to do, but he still wanted his parents’ advice. At the end of the day, he trusted his parents entirely. He knew that they were going to let him decide what he was going to do, but their input and opinions still meant a great deal to him._

_He glanced at the beer. After the incident that happened in New Zealand last year, he had started to work harder than ever on his image. He walked over to the sink and poured the rest of the beer down the drain. “_ I can get another one when I come back home,” _he thought to himself. “_ That is if I don’t decide to leave tonight.”

_He grabbed his keys and headed to the garage, where his classic 1970 Mercedes convertible was waiting for him. He opened the garage door as he started the ignition and unlatched the roof locks, watching as the cloth folded neatly into the back compartment. Backing up into the driveway, he then pulled out into the street, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming conversation with his parents._

_Talking through his thoughts in his head, he went through everything that he wanted to say. It was common knowledge that he used his car as a therapy session, and on some occasions it did help. He finally pulled up to his parents’ house and parked in the driveway. He saw a car that looked like his sister’s. “_ Oh, great,” _he told himself, “_ the whole family’s going to be a part of this. Just what I wanted…”

 _He made his way toward the house, hearing voices coming from the backyard. “_ Yeah, Katie’s definitely here with the kids.” _He walked toward the gate and opened the latch._

_“Hi, Son.” Robert offered Chris a warm greeting._

_He smiled at his father. “Hey, Dad.” He looked toward the pool to see his niece and nephew bobbing up and down in the water. “Hey, Jake. Hi, Ashley.”_

_Two little hands came up and waved. “Hi, Uncle Chris!”_

_Robert stood up from his chair. “Uh-oh. This looks serious. I’ll be right back with your mother.” He turned, walking to the sliding glass door. He opened it and went inside, calling for Chris’ mother Gwynne to come out._

_Chris walked toward the table and ruffled his sister’s long brown hair as she stood up. “Hey, Pain,” he said affectionately. He hugged her._

_“Hiya, Brat,” she replied, as she reciprocated the embrace. They sat down across from each other. “When did you get back into town?”_

_“This morning,” he answered. He swallowed nervously. “But I’m thinking about leaving again.”_

_“New role already?” she asked, locking on to her brother’s tired blue eyes. She, like their mother, could tell when something was bothering him. And this was definitely one of those times. This last movie had taken a lot out of him. It was the role that had put him on everyone’s radar, good or bad. The man before her looked like her brother, but older and more tired._

_He shook his head, looking down at the patio stones before looking up at her. “I’m thinking...vacation.”_

_“Vacation?” Chris turned to see his father closing the glass patio door behind him._

_“Yeah.” Chris watched as both his parents sat down, their hands still intertwined. He found himself feeling jealous at their little signs of affection. After all the women he had dated, he had yet to find ‘The One’. Katie had found her husband just by luck. Everyone that he had gone out with wanted him for one thing and one thing only—to help further their career. They didn’t want him to be with him, the person._

_He cleared his throat. “I’m thinking about getting out of L.A. for a while. I don’t have anything lined up until next year, when I have to do press for the movie I just finished. I’ve never taken any real time off. I’ve always worked. I think I’m close to a burnout.”_

_Gwynne looked at her son’s posture and dull blue eyes. In her professional opinion she knew that he was right. She reached out and took his outstretched hand. “Where are you thinking of going, Christopher?”_

_He shrugged. “East? I’m not talking big city either.” He looked down at his mother’s tiny hand in his own. “When I filmed_ Unstoppable _there was a town that I wanted to go into, but never had the time. I’m thinking about going there. Just laying low and relaxing.”_

_Robert spoke slowly. “Well, if you think it’s something that you have to do, then I say do it. The worst mistake an actor can make is not taking a break. You’ve got one hell of a work ethic, Son. I’m proud of you for that, but you need to start taking better care of yourself.”_

_Chris smiled, an idea starting to form in his mind. He spoke quietly, his soft baritone breaking the silence surrounding the table. “I know that there’s something else out there that I’m meant to do. You guys are the only ones that have loved me for me. Yeah, sure, I have friends. I’ve made some good ones through the movies I’ve done, but...”_

_Gwynne smiled at her son, completing his thought. “You want to find someone that doesn’t use you for career gain, but loves you the way you are.”_

_Chris smiled wider. “Yeah, I do.”_

_“Then I say do it. Just call us when you get to wherever you’re going. When are you leaving?”_

_“I was actually thinking about leaving tonight.”_

_Katie smiled at her brother. As she watched, the light came back into his eyes again. “Are you going to fly or drive?”_

_He glanced over at her. “Well, to be honest, I hadn’t thought about it.”_

_Katie grinned back at him, the wheels in her head turning. “Call your assistant and find out what airport is close to the town that you want to go to. I’m sure you have tons of airline miles saved up. Get a flight out there and then drive to wherever you’re going. I’ll take you to the airport, so you don’t raise suspicion.”_

_“You’ll help me?”_

_She laughed at his question. “Of course. If it means I get to have my brother back to his rotten self again, I’ll help.”_

_Chris looked around the table at his parents and at his sister. They nodded their heads. He knew that he had their blessing. He cleared his throat. “Alright then, I guess I’m going on vacation.” He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his assistant’s number. “Hey, Sarah, it’s Chris. I need you to book me a flight out of LAX as soon as you can.”_

_“What?” the shocked voice echoed in his ear._

_He chuckled. “You heard me. I’m leaving town tonight, and I need you to book me a flight.”_

_He could hear her sigh on the other end of the line. “Okay...where are you going?”_

_“Um...” He took a deep breath, then plowed ahead. “You remember that little town we passed through when I was working on_ Unstoppable _?”_

_Sarah thought for a moment. “Oh yeah. I had just started working for you then. It was Lancaster.”_

_“Yeah, that’s right,” Chris replied, smiling. The name rang a bell in his mind. “What’s the airport that closest to it?”_

_He could hear the clicking sound as she searched for the information on her computer. “Columbus International. I take it that’s where you want to go.”_

_“Yep,” he replied, popping the ‘p’. “I’ll rent a car and drive the rest of the way to Lancaster.”_

_“How long will you be gone?” his assistant asked the question that Chris knew was going to make her go crazy._

_He grinned at the phone. “Umm...leave it open-ended. I’m not sure when I’m coming back. I’m taking a break from my career and taking a vacation.”_

_“You’re what?” she asked, shocked._

_“Yeah, I’m getting out of L.A. for a while and taking a break. Just text me the details when you get the itinerary for the flight. Plus, I’m going to need to rent a car, and hotel reservations until I decide if that’s where I’m staying or if I’m moving on. You got that?”_

_“I’ll get everything done right away.”_

_“Thanks, Sarah. I appreciate it.” He disconnected the call, and relaxed back against his chair. He stretched his long, jean-clad legs out in front of him before glancing over at his parents. “You’re really all right with me doing this?”_

_His mother nodded. “Yes, we are. You’re thirty-four years old, you’re a grown man. It’s nice that you want our advice, but only you know what you need to do. And if this is it, then do it. Your father and I will make sure that everything’s all right here.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”_

_“Thanks, Mom.” His phone pinged. He glanced down and touched the screen to unlock it. Sarah had been quick with the details that he needed._

_“You got everything you need?” Katie inquired._

_“Yeah. Can you meet me over at my house in an hour? That’ll give me enough time to throw some stuff together and grab my guitar and camera.” He stood up and walked toward the gate. He felt two little bodies collide with his legs._

_“Are you going on vacation, Uncle Chris?” The little girl’s voice was inquisitive._

_“Yeah, I am. Be good for your Mom and Dad, alright? I might not see you for a while.”_

_Two little heads nodded in unison. “Okay.”_

_He lifted them up one after another and hugged them. “Love you guys.”_

_“Love you, too,” Jake and Ashley echoed._

_He shook his father’s hand, then pulled him into a quick hug. “Love you, Dad. And thanks.”_

_His father returned the hug, slapping his son on the back. “I love you, Chris. Take care of yourself.”_

_“I will.” He then pulled his mother close and hugged her as well. “Love you, Mom. I’ll call when I land.”_

_“I love you, too, Christopher,” Gwynne said softly, stepping back to stand beside her husband._

* * *

_An hour later, Katie picked him up. He had a couple suitcases plus his guitar case, camera bag, carry-on and his laptop bag. They drove to the airport in silence. Katie waited for him as he checked his luggage and got his boarding pass. Before he went through security, he took her aside. He looked into her brown eyes that were so much like their mother’s. “Thanks, Sis, for everything. I really appreciate this.”_

_She shrugged. “You’re welcome. I want my brother back. And if you need a vacation to ensure that, then so be it.” She hugged him. Then she reached up and pulled down his ball cap. “Take care of yourself.”_

_“I will.” He turned and walked toward the security checkpoint._

_“Hey, Brat!” He heard Katie call after him. He turned back and looked at her._

_“Yeah, Pain?”_

_“I love you.”_

_He smiled at his sister. “Love you, too. I’ll call you guys when I land. And if I find what I’m looking for, you’ll be one of the first to know.” He turned around and walked through the security checkpoint. For the first time in a long time, he felt light and even happy to some degree._

_This is what he was supposed to do._

* * *

Exactly two hours later, he was on a flight bound for Columbus, Ohio. Sarah had booked everything that he needed. Four and a half hours later, he landed safely.

He picked up the rental car, packed his luggage inside, and started the trek to Lancaster under the guidance of the GPS on his phone. He called his parents and his sister from the car and told them that he arrived in Ohio.

Now Chris felt like he was having an experience of his own. He felt like a force was pulling him, driving him toward something as if it were actually calling out to him.

He reached the Lancaster city limits and saw a quaint-looking inn on the left side of the road. Quiet—just what he needed. Chris parked and walked inside.

The front desk clerk glanced up at his approach. “Hello, Sir. Welcome to the Lancaster Inn. May I help you?”

Chris cleared his throat. “Umm...yeah...I have a room reserved under the name ‘ _Whitelaw’_.”

The clerk entered the name into the computer. “Yes, Sir. I have your reservation right here. You’re in our Founder’s suite. I apologize, that’s the only room that we had available.”

He smiled at her apologetic tone. “That’s fine.” He handed her one of his credit cards.

She glanced down at the card, then looked up at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly, as if remembering that she was a professional. “How long are you going to be staying with us?”

He smiled wider. “A couple weeks at least.”

She ran his card to finish the transaction. “We don’t book the suite all that much, so that won’t be a problem at all, _Mister Whitelaw_.” She handed him back his card, along with a room key. “Welcome to Lancaster. I hope you enjoy your stay with us and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to contact the front desk.”

He glanced around to the closed dining room. “Is there anyplace open around here to eat? I haven’t eaten since leaving California.”

She nodded. “The only place that’s open this late is the Blue Oyster Bar and Grill. They’ve got good food. At least, I think they do, and I believe they’re still serving. You go into town, through one light, hit downtown and it’s on your right.”

“Thanks...” He glanced at her name tag that she wore on her blazer. “...Marcia...I appreciate it.” He turned and walked through the doors and out to his car to get his bags. He found his room and slid the magnetized key card into the slot. Hearing the bolt slide back, Chris opened the door and glanced around the spacious living room of the suite. _Wow…this is actually really nice,_ he thought as he dumped his bags on the floor near the door. _I’ll take care of those after I get back._

He turned and walked out of the room and out to his car. With the directions that the desk clerk had given him, he found the restaurant with ease.

After parking his car, he got to the door as some people were exiting. “Excuse me,” he said softly, keeping his eyes down as he held it open for them. After entering, he took a moment to glance around and absorb the atmosphere of the restaurant. A voice called through the dining room.

_“Hey, Cindy, if you don’t need me anymore, I’m out of here.”_

An older woman dressed in black walked up to the hostess station. “Hello, may I help you?”

Chris nodded. “Yes. Are you still serving?”

The hostess nodded. “Umm...yes, give me one minute, Sir.” She walked to the cash register as a younger woman was punching buttons on the machine. “I’m sorry, Emily, one just came in.”

The young woman the hostess called Emily glanced over at the podium. Her shoulders slumped at the sight of the tall man standing there. “Okay, I’ll do it. But I swear, Cindy, this is the last time. Tell Steve to get someone else to do the late shift.” Perhaps Chris was reading too much into what he heard, but it seemed like she spat the name ‘Steve’ out in the direction of the poor hostess. “I need to be home for Mac. My dad can’t take care of her all the time.”

Cindy nodded. “Thanks, Emily.” She walked back over to the podium, picking up a menu from a stack near it. “This way, Sir.”

Chris followed her, watching the young woman out of the corner of his eye. She had already captured his attention for some reason. He studied her hands as her fingers flew across the computer screen—and didn’t notice a wedding ring on her left hand.

The hostess pointed to a table. “Here you are. Emily will be your server this evening. Enjoy!”

Chris nodded as he sat down. “Thanks.” He glanced at the menu for a moment, then noticed someone standing in front of him. He looked up at the figure and noticed the most beautiful, haunted blue eyes that he had ever seen in his life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this revised version. Please let me know. Thanks.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED AND REVISED AS OF 12-11-2017
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Emily and Mac. Chris is a characterization of who I imagine him to be. No disrespect is intended.
> 
> AN: This is betaed by Bebedora. Thanks for everything, sweetie.

Emily looked at the man seated before her.  _Holy shit,_ she thought to herself.  _Is it really him? Is it really Chris Pine?_

"Umm…hi," she said, taking a moment to catch her breath. Her voice sounded unsteady in her own ears.  _Come on Emily, get it together._ "Hi, I'm Emily. I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

Chris smiled up at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Emily,” he said. “You’re the one that was on your way out of here, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. There’s no one else to wait on you, so it’s fine. What can I get you?”

Looking at the options on the menu, he asked, “How about a Budweiser?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” She turned and walked toward the bar. After she gave the order to the bartender, she ducked into the kitchen, strode down the hallway, and slipped into the walk-in cooler. She had to get control of herself. Emily had dreamed about staring into those blue eyes numerous times. The dreams paled in comparison to what she just experienced.

She turned as she heard the door to the cooler open. Cindy was standing there with some of the other kitchen staff. “What do you need, Cindy? Did someone else come in?”

“No. You ran back here so quick, I wanted to check on you. It looked like the guy spooked you. Is he someone from your past?”

Emily laughed. “Oh God, no. You ever have a celebrity crush when you were younger?”

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Well, the guy? He’s been mine for about eleven years. Ever since I saw his first movie.”

Cindy’s brow furrowed. “That guy? Who is he?”

At that moment, the bartender came walking back to join them. “Hey, Cindy, the guy that just came in is asking for you.”

“Okay. Thanks, Dan.”

Lisa, one of the cooks, looked over at Emily. “Who exactly do you think you’re waiting on?”

Emily grinned. “Captain Kirk, himself. Chris Pine…” she said as she walked through the kitchen and out into the main dining room.

There, Cindy met her with a confused look on her face. “The gentleman feels bad that you had to work late because of him. He’s offering to buy you supper if you’ll sit with him. I’ll even leave you on the clock, so you get paid for it.”

Emily watched Chris stand up from the table and walk over to them. As he came closer, his blue eyes locked on her like laser beams.

“Please have supper with me, Emily,” he implored, as he held his hand out.

She couldn’t look away from those eyes. She nodded her head. “Okay,” she whispered, taking his hand. Emily could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She was about to sit down and have dinner with not just a handsome man, but a celebrity—and that celebrity was one of her favorite actors. The very idea was throwing her whole being out of whack.

He led her back to the table and pulled out her chair. As she sat, he settled in across from her. After a few moments of silence, he smiled. “Don’t you hate pregnant pauses?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I do,” she said, easing the tension.

“I didn’t properly introduce myself. God, if my mother were here, I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Ahh...so you’re a mama’s boy?” Emily asked, teasingly.

“Yeah, especially when I get sick.” Chris held out his hand again. “I’m Chris Pine, and contrary to popular belief, I don’t play Captain America or Thor.”

“Well, damn...that ruins my night. I wanted to see the hammer.”

He laughed, blushing at her insinuation.

“I’m sorry,” Emily said, giggling. “This is what happens when I’ve had a long day and I’m tired. I have bouts of foot in mouth disease.” Taking his hand, she said, “I’m Emily Lawrence, Mister Pine. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey, since we’re sharing a meal, I think we can go with first names only.”

She smiled, looking into his eyes. “It’s a deal.”

They both turned their attention as Dan walked over. “Emily, you want a beer?”

“Yes, please.” She glanced over at Chris. “Do you know what you want?”

“I don’t know. What’s good here?”

Emily smiled. “Do you like burgers?”

He nodded.

“Do you trust me?” As he cocked his head, she turned to Dan. “Give us two American classic burgers.”

Dan took Chris’ menu. “I’ll put those right in for you.”

Another long silence followed. Emily took her time to study the man in front of her. His blue eyes looked tired and dull, but she attributed that to the time that he spent flying out to Ohio.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Dan appeared with her bottle of Budweiser. She took a sip, trying to compose her thoughts.

“So, what brings you out here? Work?”

“Vacation, actually. I just finished something this morning. Well, yesterday actually. I just...” His voice trailed off for a moment. “I decided that I needed to take a break. I had worked around here before. I think I may have even eaten here when I was working on _Unstoppable_. But I never had time to actually walk through the town and take in the sights. So, after talking with my family I flew to Columbus...and here I am.”

“That’s a good movie. It must be nice to up and leave at a moment’s notice.”

“Thanks. I enjoyed making it.” He took a sip from his bottle. “And…I guess so. I’ve never really taken a vacation, so I don’t even know what to do.”

She grinned. “You rest, you relax…umm…those kind of things?”

“Sounds like you don’t know what a vacation is either,” he teased.

She shook her head sadly. “You’re right. I don’t.”

They let the silence hang around them for a few more moments.

Emily gave him a sideways glance. Chris was tapping the bottle in a rhythm that she didn’t recognize. She cleared her throat. “I have a confession to make.” She looked down at the table as she clenched her beer bottle between her hands. She could feel his eyes focus on her.

“Yeah?”

“I recognized you the minute I walked up to your table. I’m kind of a fan. And I’ll understand entirely if you want me to leave and eat in peace.” She moved to get up.

“Emily?”

She was immediately taken in by his bright blue eyes. She felt herself start to lose track of where she was.

“Don’t go. Stay. Have dinner with me, please,” he begged, his baritone voice washing over her. Then his eyes twinkled with mirth. “How much of a fan are you?”

Emily felt like she was in a dream and was afraid that she would wake up any minute drooling on her pillow.

“Um, okay. If you’re sure I’m not bothering you?” She settled back down on her chair, and took a moment to gather her thoughts. Sounding like a total fangirl was not an option. She finally chose to ignore his question and asked one of her own. “So, you finished something yesterday? Can you tell me what it was?”

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He actually looked somewhat sad. “The last _Star Trek_.”

Emily had to rein her emotions in. She loved him as Captain Kirk. “Oh...” Her voice trailed off. She looked up at him. “Are you sad to see it end?”

He nodded. “Yeah. That part was the one that put me on everyone’s radar. It also made it possible for me to jump to lesser-known roles, and do crazier things. But I think most of all, I’ll miss the people involved. I made a lot of friends there.”

“And by crazier things, would you mean parachuting buck naked and having kabuki makeup on?” She giggled, watching him go beet red.

He answered quickly, never missing a beat. “Wow, I didn’t think anyone had seen the uncensored version of _The Princess Diaries Two.”_

“Well, you...wait, what?” Emily had been taken completely off guard by his answer.

He smirked mischievously. “You know, Nicholas and Mia get drunk and end up at a rave. Nicholas ditches the parachute and they go back to Genovia via hovercraft.”

“You’re terrible, you know that?”

“Yup.” He took a swig of his beer. “Seriously though, I’m glad you liked _Stretch._ Even though I’m slightly embarrassed to be sitting at a dinner table with someone who has seen my ass, it’s one of the movies I’m most proud of. It allowed me to shed a lot of inhibitions—and that ‘leading man’ persona for a while.”

Before her brain caught up with her mouth she’d spoken. “Well, you looked good regardless.” Emily put her hand over her mouth before any more word vomit leaked out. God help him, he just threw his head back and laughed. She wasn’t sure what had come over her. Generally, she wasn’t like this. She didn’t speak so openly and frankly in front of people, especially men. It amazed her how comfortable she was around him.

“Here you go.” Dan set down the two plates, overloaded with burgers and fries, in front of them. “Can I get you anything else?”

Chris pointed to her beer. “Do you want another one?”

“Please.”

“Two more beers, please.”

Emily noticed the sly look Dan gave them both, and she knew what it meant. He was determined to play matchmaker.

“You two stay as long as you want now.” He walked off, giving them more time alone.

Emily liked Dan and his wife Jolene. They were both forever trying to get her to date again. Dan brought the beers to them in record time. He didn’t say a word and left just as quickly.

Emily took a bite of her burger, trying to think of something to say. “So, how long are you going to be on vacation?”

He chuckled. “Umm...I don’t exactly know. I don’t have anything lined up for the next year, until the next press tour for _Trek_. I thought I would find someplace and lie low for a bit.”

“You mean escape?” She took another bite of her burger.

“I guess you could say that.” He took a sip of his beer. “I felt like I needed to get out of L.A. for a while. Just take a break from everything.”

She smiled. “I know the feeling.” Emily tried not to look too forlorn and ruin the moment. That’s the last thing she wanted to do.

“Do you plan on staying around here for your whole vacation?” she asked, wondering if she sounded like she was trying to get rid of him. Which of course she didn’t want to. At. All.

Chris smiled. “It sounds like you want me to leave.”

Emily shook her head. “No, I don’t. I’m wondering why someone like you would choose a town like this when you could go anywhere in the world?”

“I’ve _been_ around the world. It’s overrated when you want to get away from the chaos. I want to be able to walk around and breathe. I can’t do that in L.A.”

Chaos was something Emily understood all too well, unfortunately. “Believe me I know about escaping.” She noticed the confused look he gave her and changed the subject. “Where are you staying?”

“The Inn here in town.”

“Oh, that’s a great place. I know the owners and they’re very nice people. They’ll take care of you for sure.”

“The room is really nice.”

“Well, it’s probably not as fancy as you’re used to.”

“I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but was a welcomed surprise.” He popped a fry into his mouth as he pushed his empty plate away. “God, that was good.”

“I’m glad.” She laughed. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone devour food like that before. When was the last time you ate?”

He checked his watch. “Umm...this thing is still set on California time. So, probably about six or seven hours ago?”

“Well, shit...no wonder you’re hungry. You want anything else?”

He patted his taut stomach and shook his head. “I think if I eat any more, I’m going to burst.” He finished his beer and looked at her with wonder. “We haven’t talked about you that much. I’m kinda at a disadvantage here because you seem to know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you.” He rested his cheek on his hand. “So, tell me about you.”

She swallowed hard. “There’s umm...nothing to tell. What you see is what you get.” She cast her eyes downward, so she couldn’t see those baby blues of his studying her. _God, I just met you. Why do I want to tell you my whole life story, already?_

“Come on…one thing, Emily. Please?” he begged.

She took a deep breath. “Hmmm...one thing, huh?” She thought for a moment then looked up. “My father’s the chief of police in town.”

He chuckled. “Is that supposed to scare me?”

She smiled. “No. You said you wanted to know one thing, so I told you one thing.”

Dan came back over and cleared the plates. He looked at Emily’s half-eaten burger. “You want a to-go box for the rest?”

She nodded. “Please.”

He left with Chris’ empty plate and brought back a styrofoam container. “Here you go. Tell Mac I said hi, okay?”

“I’ll do that.” She put the rest of her burger and her fries in the box. “Okay, fine...you want to know something about me?” At his nod, she sighed. “My middle name is Elizabeth.”

He smiled. “Emily Elizabeth Lawrence,” he whispered, almost as if he was testing the syllables on his tongue. “A beautiful name to match an equally beautiful woman.”

She glanced downwards, her voice meek. “Thank you.”

“Now, I know three things about you,” he said. “You can’t take a compliment.”

“Yeah, well, that’s me, I guess.” She took out her phone and looked at the screen. “Shit. I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get home. Thank you for supper. It was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Maybe I’ll see ya around.”

In her hurry to grab her food, and take off her apron, she didn’t notice her phone drop to the floor. She turned and walked away, leaving through the double doors to the kitchen.

Dan came back to the table with the check. He handed the leather folder to Chris. “Here you go. We’ve got to start closing up.”

“Of course.” Chris took out his credit card and handed it and the folder back to Dan without looking. “You know her pretty well, right?”

He nodded. “I do.”

“What’s her story?”

Dan shook his head. “That’s not for me to tell. If Emily wants to let you in, she will. She’s a good friend, and I want to keep that friendship.” He looked at the door that Emily had walked through, then looked down at Chris. “That woman is stronger than you can possibly imagine. If she decides that she wants you as a friend, she’ll make you earn it.”

As Dan left, Chris continued to look at the door. He thought back to the conversation that he and Emily had just shared. He was intrigued by her and by the statement that Dan had made. As he thought on it, he looked down and saw a small cheap cell phone on the floor. He picked it up, flipped it open, and was immediately greeted with a picture of Emily and a little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Dan came back with his card and the slip to sign.

Chris wrote something on the slip, then signed his name. He snapped the folder closed and handed it back. “I left something for both Emily and for you. Also, I found this on the floor. I think it might be hers.” He gave the phone to Dan.

Taking the phone from Chris, Dan flipped open the cover. “Ahh... Yeah, this is hers. I’ll make sure she gets it.”

Chris gathered his belongings and got up from the table. “Thanks again, the burger—and the company—was great.”

He walked out of the restaurant into the cool summer night.

* * *

Dan looked at the cell phone Chris had given him. With a deep breath, he picked up the restaurant phone and dialed, leaving a message when prompted.

“Hey, Emily, it’s Dan. You left your phone at the restaurant. That actor guy you were having dinner with found it.” He paused for a second before plowing ahead. “Look, I know you probably don’t want to hear it, and that you’re a big girl and can form your own opinions, but...I think you should give him a chance. He’s a good guy. Don’t ask me how I know...I just know. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow when you come get your phone and your tip money.”

Dan hung up the phone and smiled warmly.

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED AND REVISED AS OF 12-11-2017.
> 
> This has been betaed by Bebedora. Thanks so much for all of your hard work, support and everything else. You are amazing.

Chris awoke slowly to birds chirping outside the window. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he reached over and retrieved his glasses from the nightstand. As he looked around the room, his ears strained to hear anything that he was familiar with.

Suddenly, he remembered...

The conversation with his parents...

The flight to Ohio...

The haunted blue eyes of a woman...

_Emily..._

He grabbed his watch from the nightstand. The numbers on the dial read almost nine o’clock. Picking up his phone, he saw it had adjusted the time for his location. It was actually almost noon.

_Yeah, definitely still on west coast time._

He lay back on the bed, rubbing his eyes. _Oh my God, I need coffee._ Sliding on his glasses as he got out of bed, he padded over to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, while he was waiting for the shower to heat up. He could still see the weariness in his eyes, but also maybe a tad of excitement staring back at him.

He felt like he was starting some grand new adventure, and he didn’t know where it was going to take him. His first priority after taking a shower was finding coffee and perhaps something to eat. He wasn’t fully awake until he had consumed at least two cups to jolt his system to awareness.

As the air became heavy with steam from the hot shower, he stripped out of his briefs, and left his glasses on the vanity. He stepped into the shower, closed his eyes and lifted his head, and let the water spill over his face and hair. Like an engine slowly warming up, he felt his brain began to awaken and buzz. His mouth mirrored his brain, and he hummed a tune as he washed the grime of the previous day’s travel off his body.

After several relaxing minutes, he finally turned the shower off and shook the water from his toffee-colored hair. It had been highlighted for the role of Kirk. That was one thing Chris could live without. He liked his natural color better and hated when the make-up artists demanded that he change it.

When he finished, he reached over and grabbed a towel and dried off. Wrapping it around his waist, he stepped out of the tub, walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. His body and brain both called out for caffeine.

After dressing, he re-entered the bathroom to complete his morning routine. At the last minute, he popped in his contacts. Finishing, he looked back at the reflection in the mirror. _Holy fuckin’ shit, I almost look normal again._

With a grin, he turned and flicked the lights off. Spying his Yankees cap on the front table with his keys, he grabbed it and set it atop his head. He headed out the door, snatching up his sunglasses on the way.

Walking out to his car, he took a deep breath, smelling the unfamiliar scents of the countryside. He felt all the stress and the tiredness from the day before start to melt away. _Let’s see what this place has to offer._

He got into the car and headed into town. As he drove down Main Street, on the opposite corner from the restaurant, he spotted a small café. Quickly finding a parking space, he got out and pulled down his ball cap a little further on his head. It was an old habit. No matter where he went, Chris felt prying eyes of paparazzi burning into his skin. Just as a precaution, he attempted to hide his face.

As he approached the restaurant, a petite woman with dark hair and a little girl came from the opposite direction. He held the door open so they could enter first.

“Thanks...”

They walked in front of him, and got into the line that was forming at the counter. He heard her say, “Hey Annie. How’s it going?”

Chris stood there for a second. _I know that voice..._

“Emily?”

The woman turned and smiled. “Hey, Chris! Funny seeing you here.”

“I slept through breakfast, and I needed coffee.”

“Believe me, I know the feeling. I can’t live without the stuff.” She turned towards the woman behind the counter. “Annie, put his coffee on mine, will you?”

Annie nodded. “You got it.”

Chris shook his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“You’re right. I don’t have to, but I want to. Besides...” She smiled. “...I wanted to thank you for finding my phone last night. I was kinda lost without it.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stepped up to the counter together.

Annie looked to him. “What will you have?”

“Can I get a small coffee to go, please?”

Emily glanced at him sideways. “Are you sure you don’t want a large?”

“I’m sure.”

“Trust me. You’ll like this. Besides, it’ll help with the jetlag.” Emily turned toward Annie, winked, and mouthed, “Large…”

Chris smiled. “Thanks.”

He watched as the little girl looked between the two of them. Finally, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into Emily’s ear.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Chris, this is my daughter, Mackenzie. Mac, this is Chris.”

Chris knew he had a shocked look on his face. He carefully calmed his expression as he held out his hand. “Umm…hi, Mackenzie. It’s nice to meet you.”

Mac took his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Chris.”

Annie came back with their drinks. She rang up the total on the register. “That’ll be five-fifty.”

Emily handed her a ten-dollar bill, and Annie promptly returned her change with a smile.

Chris smiled in thanks before taking a careful sip from the steaming cup. He hesitated before taking another drink and looked around the quaint shop, pondering sitting down and finishing his beverage. The sunshine outside was much more appealing. Emily and Mackenzie were making their way to the door, so he followed suit. The trio walked outside and into the bright afternoon sunlight. Chris knew that Emily could feel him walking behind her.

“Do you want to grab a table on the patio?”

“Sure,” Chris replied. They found an empty table situated in the afternoon sun.

They sat down, Chris stretching his legs out in front of him. A soft breeze moved around the patio. He took another drink of his coffee and felt the caffeine absorb into his system.

“How’s the jetlag?”

Chris smiled at Emily. “Better. And you’re right. I needed the large.”

Emily bit her lip and smiled, glancing down at her own coffee cup. Chris felt an unexplainable pull towards this woman and her little girl. The darkness that he had seen in her eyes the night before was still there, but had waned in the afternoon sun. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Finally Chris cleared his throat. “You know, you never did answer one of my questions last night.”

“Oh? Which one?”

Chris cocked a brow. “How big a fan are you?”

Emily’s smile widened. “Oh, _that_ one.” She hesitated a moment, as if she was trying to come up with an answer. “I’ve seen a few of your movies.”

“But Mom, you have a shelf that’s nothing _but_ his movies.”

Emily glanced over at Mac, eyes narrowed. “Traitor.” Then she looked back over at Chris, and cast her eyes down. “Although, Mac’s right. I think out of all of them I’m only missing three. What can I say? I like your work.” Her head ducked down a little more. “And now I’m embarrassed.”

Chris chuckled. “Please don’t be.” He wanted to reach out and lift her chin so he could look into her eyes, but refrained. He didn’t know her well enough to make such an intimate point of contact. “I’m glad you like my work.” Turning to Mac, he smiled at her. “What grade are you in, Mackenzie?”

“Fourth, almost fifth.”

“That’s cool. I have a niece and nephew that are about your age.”

“Maybe I could meet them someday.” The little girl’s eyes lit up hopefully.

“Maybe.” Chris smiled at her. “I think Jake and Ashley would like that.” He settled back in his chair and absorbed the sunlight as he finished his coffee. Glancing over at Emily, he took the opportunity to study her. There was something about her that made him want to get to know her. They sat in silence, relaxing in the other’s company.

Mac swung her feet under the table, accidentally kicking his leg. Emily immediately reprimanded the little girl.

“Mac, be careful!” She scowled at her daughter before turning her attention back to Chris. “I’m so sorry.”

“No worries. That’s nothing compared to the torture I endure from my niece and nephew.” He offered a knowing wink in Mac’s direction. She chuckled.

“Still, she should be more careful. Right, Mac?” She nudged the child.

The girl nodded. “Sorry, Chris. You okay?”

“Absolutely. I won’t even need to go to the emergency room.”

Mac laughed, and Chris could tell that Emily instantly relaxed. He was definitely enjoying their company, and something told him they felt the same way.

Emily tapped her fingers on the tabletop. It seemed to Chris that she was apprehensive about something. Her voice tentative as she finally spoke. “Listen, I don’t know what your plans are, but are you hungry?”

“I could eat...”

“We missed breakfast too. Would you like to have lunch with us?” Emily put her hand on Mac’s shoulder.

“I would like that.”

“Do you like Mexican food? There’s a place we always go to.” Emily smiled at her daughter.

“I’m from Southern California. It’s the law that I like Mexican food.”

Emily grinned a little wider at him as she tossed the empty paper cup into the trash. “Then let’s hit the road.” She walked over to a white older model Trailblazer. “This is us. Follow me. I promise I won’t get you lost.”

He chuckled. “Okay, I’m trusting you.” Then he nodded to the Honda Accord parked next to her. “Looks like I’ll have an easy time following you since we’re parking twins.”

They both got into their respective vehicles. Chris watched as Emily backed her car out of the space and pulled forward.

After twenty minutes, they drove into a neighboring village, Westchester. They pulled into a parking lot in front of a terra cotta colored building. The lettering painted on the side of the building spelled out _Casa de Sol._

He got out of the car and walked over to the driver’s side of Emily’s Trailblazer, opening the door for her.

She smiled her thanks and nodded toward the restaurant. “This probably isn’t as good as the stuff that you can get in California, but I like it.”

He smiled. “Hey, I trust you. Besides, I’m hungry enough that I could eat almost anything.”

They walked to the door and Chris held it open for them. “After you.”

Both looked at him curiously. He could tell that Mac and especially Emily had never been treated like this.

“Thanks.” Emily ushered Mac through the door and stood in front of the hostess podium. Letting their eyes adjust to the relative darkness of the restaurant, they waited for the hostess. The two girls looked back at him briefly before leaning in to whisper.

“Is there anything the matter?”

Emily smiled up at him. “No. Mac was asking why you held the door open for us. She’s never seen a guy do that before.”

He looked down at Mac. “Well, that’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re with ladies.” He shrugged as he looked over at Emily. “It’s how I was raised.”

“More teachings from your mama?”

“Yep. She would skin me alive if I didn’t remember everything that she and my dad taught me.”

Emily chuckled. “Your mom sounds like a pistol.”

“Yeah, Mom is a firecracker alright. She and Dad have been together since the late sixties. She would let you know if she was disappointed in you. But she’s also my biggest supporter along with my dad and my sister.”

At that moment, the hostess walked up to the podium. “Three?”

Chris nodded. “Can we get a corner table, kinda out of the way if possible?”

“Of course. Right this way.” She gestured for them to follow her, into a small alcove with a table away from everyone.

“This is perfect,” Chris said. “Thank you.”

They sat down and she handed the menus around the table. “Maria’s going to take care of you today. Enjoy.”

As the hostess walked away, they opened the menus. Chris perused his choices. “So, what’s good here?”

“Well, I’m not sure what you like, but we’ve tried most everything and love it. Mac and I come here a lot.”

“What do you usually get?” he asked, as he put his menu down on the table.

She moved closer to him as she pointed to an item. “The chicken chimis. The sauce that they put on them is amazing.”

As she looked up at him, he took the opportunity to study her face. “You know, you have very pretty eyes.”

“Umm...thanks?” she stuttered. “So do you.”

They heard a throat clear and they both looked up to see a young smiling woman standing in front of their table.

“Hi, I’m Maria. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?”

Chris looked over at Mac. “What would you like?”

“Mom?”

Emily nodded. She held up two fingers. “Two diets, please.”

Chris smiled. “Make it three.”

She wrote their drink order down. “Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?”

Chris glanced over at his companions. “Do you know what you want?”

Emily and Mac both nodded.

“I want chicken tacos, Mom.”

She grinned at Mac. “How did I know you were going to want those?” She looked up at the waitress. “She’ll have the chicken tacos and I’ll have the chicken chimis.”

Chris nodded. “I’ll have what she’s having.” He pointed to Emily, then gathered up the menus and handed them to the waitress.

“Alright. I’ll get those right in for you.” She took the menus from him and walked away, leaving the three of them sitting silently with their thoughts.

“So...” they said together.

Chris laughed as they looked at each other.

“You go first.” Emily gestured to Chris.

“Okay, since I didn’t get to see the town the last time I was here, what do you guys do for fun?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Not a whole lot. We’ve got a small historic village, but that’s kinda a tourist trap. If you want big time museums and things like that, you’ll have to go into Columbus. It’s pretty boring around here, actually.”

The waitress came back to the table with their drinks. Mac grabbed for hers and plunked in a straw.

He turned his attention over to Emily as the waitress left. “You said that the town is boring, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah, it is. It’s quiet. Nothing ever really happens in Lancaster. I think the talk of the town will be you and why you’re here.” She took a sip of her drink. “So, why _are you_ here, exactly?”

He swirled his drink around, the ice clinking against the side of the glass, taking the opportunity to gather his thoughts. “Well, two days ago, I finished working on the last _Trek_ movie. After I said goodbye to everyone, I went home. Everything felt wrong to me. I felt drained, burnt out.”

“You felt like you had to get away?”

He nodded. “Usually I love L.A. It’s my hometown, but it just felt claustrophobic to me. So, like I told you last night, I talked to my family, and here I am.”

“Well,” she smiled. “If it’s peace and quiet you’re looking for, Lancaster has it. It’s dull, boring, and uneventful.”

Chris laughed again. “Some tour guide you are. So, you lived here all your life?”

“Umm...for part of it. I was born in Texas, but lived here since I was five. I moved away to a small town in northwestern Ohio for college, then lived in Virginia for a bit.” She took a deep breath. “Then, ten years ago, I came back here and have lived here ever since.”

He could tell that she was hiding something, something that she didn’t want to come out. There was heartbreak and maybe just a little fear behind those blue eyes of hers. “So what school did you go to?”

“Bowling Green State University, home of the Falcons. My dad wanted me to go to _The_ Ohio State University, but it was just too big for me. I wanted someplace that was big enough that I could live my life, but small enough that I still felt comfortable with my surroundings. So, I settled for BG. You’ve probably never even heard of it.”

“See, I never understood why people emphasize the word ‘ _the_ ’ in relation to Ohio State. Why is that?”

She shrugged, shaking her head. “To be honest with you, I don’t know either. It’s just something that when you’re either a fan or an alum, or whatever, you just do it. It’s like we’re setting ourselves apart from everyone else that went to an Ohio state university. But I can’t really claim it, since I did go to another state school.”

“Okay, so you went to Bowling Green... And yes, I have heard of it. It’s where Rob Blake went to school. Hello...L.A. Kings fan here.”

He saw her eyes light up when she was talking about her school. It brightened up her entire face. She became more animated. She nodded, getting a faraway look in her eyes. “Yeah, some of the best years of my life. I graduated with a degree in English Lit.” Then she looked at him. “Like someone else at this table.”

“Damn, Emily. You do know a lot about me.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

At that moment, their waitress came out with their food. She sat their plates in front of them.

“Is there anything else I can get for you folks? More drinks?”

“Please,” Emily answered.

The waitress nodded as she walked away.

Chris looked down at his plate. “This looks good.”

Emily put her napkin on her lap, Mac following her mother’s lead. “It is…” Before she took a bite, she said, “Or at least I think it is.”

As they ate, they made more smalltalk. Chris asked more about the town. He was interested about the surrounding areas. The plan that he had come up with was gradually changing in his mind. He felt connected somehow to Emily and her little girl, and believed that this was where he was supposed to be.

They finished their meals, pushing their plates away. Chris patted his stomach. “I’m going to have to remember this place. That _was_ good.”

Emily grinned. “Told you.”

“Yeah, you did,” he said with a grin.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Emily looked at him, tucking her hand under her chin.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe get the lay of the land a little bit.”

“Would you like some company? I can show you around and point some stuff out, in case you decide to stay.”

Chris nodded. “I’d love it.”

The waitress came back to the table. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

Chris smiled. “Nope, just the check, please.”

Within minutes, she was back with the check. She handed the envelope to Chris.

Emily tried to grab the leather folder from him. “Hey, give that to me!”

He shook his head. “Nope.” He flipped open the pocket and placed some money inside.

Emily huffed. “But I invited you out to lunch.”

He smiled. “Yeah, but you bought me coffee and offered to show me around the town. So, I think it’s a fair trade.” He closed the cover and placed it to the side. He saw Emily’s eyes narrow. “Tell you what. Since it looks like we’ve reached an impasse with this, and because I’m not going to let you pay the check, I’m going to let you two ask me one question each that people might not know. How about that?”

Emily and Mac looked at each other. Emily shook her head, grinning. “Sounds like a fair deal.”

He sat up straighter and readied himself for her question. She paused for a moment, then he saw her eyes light up.

“I got one. Have you ever stolen anything from any movie that you’ve done?”

He chuckled and tucked his head down. “Yeah, I have. On every set that I’ve been on, I’ve _appropriated_ some things. On _Princess Diaries Two,_ I took one of the Genovian flags and a medal that had the pear on it. I think my favorites are definitely from the first _Trek_. Somehow the underwear that I wore in the scene with Rachel Nichols found their way into my possession. I may or may not have also gained a certain leather jacket from the bar scenes. But, by _Into Darkness,_ they kinda had me figured out, so they had an extra leather jacket for me and some other stuff. But I still came home with a communicator that magically materialized in my pocket.”

She laughed. “Jeez, Chris, I never pegged you as a thief.”

He shrugged. “The best thing I ever got though was the container of ‘neutron cream’ that Simon had made for all of us after _Into Darkness_ wrapped _._ He came up with the original idea, but I made sure people suffered.”

“I saw the footage they showed in the _Compendium.”_ She chuckled. “It was the funniest thing I’d ever seen.”

Chris smiled. “Well, then you know that I got Karl and John Cho really good.”

She nodded.

“Karl promised me on the press tour that he would get me back for it, and I gotta say that he followed through. It was an epic retaliation.”

Emily looked up at him with rapt attention. “What’d he do?”

“He…” Then he shook his head. “I can’t. Maybe some other time…the wound is way too fresh.”

She chuckled at his pained look. “Oh no, mister. You need to spill now, I’m way too interested.”

“I can’t. It hurts just thinking about it. Maybe I’ll tell you…someday.”

He looked over at Mac. “Okay, Mackenzie. Your turn.”

Mac looked like she was concentrating for a moment before offering her query. “Have you ever barfed in public?”

Emily quickly looked at Mac in shock. “Mac!”

Chris bellowed out a full-throated guffaw. “It’s okay, really.” He turned to Mac. “No, but I did have to constantly keep eating while I was filming _Into Darkness._ I would spill food on uniforms, and the crew kept saying that I ‘Pined’ myself when I would have spots on my shirt. Embarrassed me like crazy.”

Mac laughed at his story. “That’s a good one.”

He smiled. “Well, it’s all true.” He then looked over at Emily. “Are we ready to go?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Do you want to meet back in front of the café and walk around?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Emily smiled up at him as he helped her from her chair. She held out her hand. “Thank you for lunch.”

He grasped her hand and could almost feel a tingle running through him at her touch. “You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.”

As they walked through the restaurant, Chris kept a hand on the small of Emily’s back. It was almost as if he needed to touch her constantly. He didn’t know why, but he felt calmed by her and excited at the same time.

They made their way to their cars. As Emily and Mac got into theirs, Emily called. “Do you need me to lead you back to Lancaster?”

He nodded. “Yeah, if you could.”

“Alright. See you in a little bit.”

“Okay,” Chris replied. He got into his car and took a deep, calming breath. He realized that with the exception of last night, he had just had one of the most relaxing and fun meals that he had had in a while. And he loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora again… You are amazing, lady!
> 
> REVISED AS OF 1-15-18.

When they got back into town, Chris pulled into a parking spot next to Emily’s Trailblazer. She looked on curiously as he glanced around and reached back in for his ball cap.

“You’re not going to need that,” she said, gesturing to the hat.

“I’m not?”

She shook her head as she took it from his hand and threw it back into the car. “Nope. Remember? You’re not in California, anymore. You’re in small town southern Ohio. Things are a little different here.” She pointed to his sunglasses hanging from the neck of his T-shirt. “Those are all you’re going to need. It anybody says anything, it’ll most likely be a comment directed at me.”

Chris settled his sunglasses on his nose. He closed the car door and met Emily and Mac on the sidewalk. “What do you mean?”

She shook her head. “It’s not that important. Forget I said anything.”

“Yeah, it is.”

They strolled past open storefronts, glancing at the different window displays lining the street. Most people didn’t look twice at the threesome. A few townsfolk stopped what they were doing as they walked past. He saw that for once, they weren’t focused on him, but on the woman and the little girl next to him. For some reason, he felt the urge to take Emily’s hand. _Why? Why do I want to protect you so damn bad?_ He had felt this same feeling the night before when he was listening to her talk.

“Please tell me what’s going on? I want to understand.”

They walked in silence for a long moment before she sighed and looked down at her feet. “It’s really not that important,” she muttered.

As they continued down the street, Chris noticed two silver-haired women whispering. He could barely make out what they were saying, but he did hear the words “slut” and “whore” coming from their mouths. Emily’s head dropped lower and lower and her breathing became irregular.

“I just thought for once they wouldn’t do this, especially in front of my kid,” she mumbled.

Chris looked over at her. He could see her eyes filling with tears. “Emily…”

She just shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m used to it by now. Hell, they’ve been saying this stuff for ten years.”

He stopped, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t understand, but I can see whatever it is—it’s bothering you.”

Emily stopped, studying a crack in the sidewalk. “Chris…I…” She shook her head. Finally, she looked up at him, her blue eyes overflowing with tears. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.”

Chris sighed. “I’ll let it go for now, but I can be very persuasive when I want to be. I’ll find out what’s going on.”

They walked in silence for a few moments. Emily took a chance and looked up at him.

“Why do you want to know about me so bad?”

He cleared his throat. “To be honest, you intrigue me. You’re the first _real_ person that I’ve met in a long time, and it’s refreshing.” He lowered his voice slightly. “And you seem like you could use a friend. You look lonely. And trust me, I know all about loneliness.”

“I look lonely, huh?”

“Let’s find someplace to sit and talk.” He smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

They saw a park in the distance. Mac looked back at Emily and Chris.

“Can I, Mom?”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, sure, go ahead.”

Mac ran ahead and started playing on the jungle gym with some of the other kids. They found a bench that was a little further away from the playground, but still within sight of where Mac was playing. They sat down and relaxed. Emily tucked one of her legs underneath her as Chris extended his long jean-clad legs in front of him.

Chris noticed she was staring at his ankles. He smirked as she pointed to his shoes.

“You really don’t like to wear socks, do you?”

Chris grinned, chuckling. “Not unless I have to. Why?”

“No reason. I thought it was a particularly cool little quirk. I’m the same way. In summer, I’m either barefoot or in flip-flops, even though I think my feet are hideous-looking.”

He grinned over at her. “I don’t think any part of you could be hideous-looking.”

Emily could feel herself start to flush. “Why, Mister Pine, are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe just a little. But I do think that you’re beautiful.”

Emily blushed a little deeper. “Umm…thanks, I guess.”

They sat back, watching as Mac ran around the playground. Chris chuckled every so often at the antics of the kids.

“This is nice,” he said quietly, after a long moment. “I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time.”

“Yeah? Is it that tough being ‘Mister Movie Star’?”

He laughed. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

She slid closer to him, resting her head on her arm. “Try me. I’d love to hear about your life.”

He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “It’s a job, like anything else, and I enjoy it. It comes with a lot of perks, but there’s some times I have to deal with the things that go along with it—like the paparazzi or crazy fans interrupting my meals when I go out.” He threw his head back with a great sigh and stared up at the sky as he collected the rest of his thoughts. “It can also be extremely lonely. People are always wanting something from me, or they want to use me to further their own careers. I get so tired of that. I retreat into solitude easily. I just wanted a break from all of it for a while.”

She smiled sadly. “Yeah, I can understand that. In a lot of the paparazzi pictures I’ve seen, you don’t look too happy.”

Chris snorted. “Fucking vultures. That’s one thing about fame that I absolutely hate—those goddamn paps. They intrude on everything. And the things they say just to get a reaction…” He took a breath. “Hell, I’m surprised they didn’t catch wind of me flying out of LAX yesterday. My sister helped me escape.”

“Ahh…so that explains the ball cap.”

“Yep. I pretty much have one everywhere I go.” He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Right now, I feel kinda naked without it.”

Emily pushed her sunglasses down on her nose. “Well, let me assure you, Mister Pine, you are still fully clothed, even without the hat.”

They fell silent as they watched Mac continue to play.

“God, to be that young and carefree again…” Emily said wistfully.

Chris stood up, holding a hand out to her. “Come on.”

“What?”

“Come with me,” he whispered.

She took his hand and he tugged her up. He led her over to the metal swing set. “Get on. I’ll push you.”

“Chris…I…”

“C’mon…”

She sat down on the plastic strip with a sigh and a smile, and grasped the chain. His large hands encompassed hers as he pulled her back.

Chris let go of the swing and she soared into the air. As she swung back towards him, he pushed her again, this time getting some assistance from her as she pumped her legs. As she moved away from him again, he swore he saw a relaxed smile cross her lips. Satisfied that he had given her a good start, he settled into the swing next to her.

Emily stopped pumping her legs, dragging her feet onto the ground. She finally came to a stop. Mac ran up to them, a surprised look on her face.

“Mom, I didn’t know you liked to play on the swings!”

She laughed. “I haven’t done that in a long time, sweetie. What do you need?”

“Can we have a movie night tonight, since you don’t have to work?” Mac asked.

Emily pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm…I don’t see why not.”

“Can Chris come, too? I like him.”

She looked over at Chris for a moment, then turned her attention to her daughter. “Mac, honey, that’s what Chris does for a living. He’s here to relax. He probably wants to stay as far away from movies as possible…”

Chris interrupted quickly. “You know what? I’d love to. All I was going to do was go back to an empty hotel room and probably watch a movie myself. I’d rather watch with someone than be alone.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I’m positive. Just not something that I’ve been in, okay?”

Emily giggled. “I guess I can arrange that.” She looked at her watch. “I didn’t think we were here that long, but we’ve been here for almost an hour. It’s almost three, and if we’re going to do this right, we need to stop by the store and get some stuff.”

Chris looked at her curiously as she stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans. “Like what?”

“When it’s movie night at the Lawrence household, we go all out. I make theater-style popcorn with tons of butter, candy, all the fixings…just like what you get when you go to a real theater, and your choice of movies. My father jokes that I could probably open up my own video store, I’ve got so many DVDs.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” he said as he stood up. “Let me guess, you’re a movie aficionado. You’d have to be if you saw _Stretch.”_

Emily laughed and bumped into him playfully, as Mac skipped ahead. “She looks forward to nights like this. It’s the one time I let her load up on junk.”

“Ahh…sugar coma?”

She chuckled. “Pretty much. A lot of times we’re only able to watch one movie together, because she passes out from the sugar rush, so don’t expect too much. Then I’ll watch a movie or two on my own.”

“Okay. So, what are your favorite movies?”

“Oh. I like all kinds…sci-fi, rom-coms, anything really. I don’t really like slasher flicks, or movies that have a lot of blood and guts, though, so _The Godfather_ is out. I can appreciate the brilliance of it, I just can’t watch it.”

They reached their cars and as Emily and Mac opened their doors, Emily called out, “Follow me to the grocery store.”

He unlocked his car door and got in. “Alright. Just don’t get me lost.”

Emily laughed loudly. “Honestly, you can’t get lost in this town. Trust me.”

“Hey, there’s always a first for everything.”

Emily pulled out of her parking spot, checking her rear view mirror to make sure that he was behind her. It was then that she caught a glimpse of her daughter in the back seat, with a contented smile on her face.

“Mac, honey, what’s on your mind? You look like you want to say something.”

“I like him. He makes you smile. You haven’t smiled for a long time.”

“I haven’t?” Emily glanced back at Mac again. Her brows furrowed with concern.

Mac shook her head. “No. You always seem so sad.”

Emily smiled gently at her daughter. The little girl was too perceptive for her own good.

She flipped her directional on, signaling Chris to follow her into the parking lot. He pulled in next to her as she parked.

As he got out of his car, Chris called over. “That was way too simple.”

“I told you.”

Chris shook his head. “I think I could find a way…”

“Yeah, right…” Emily chuckled. She gestured to the storefront. “This place is pretty good to get staples. They don’t have a lot of variety, but it’s okay for here. If you want a huge grocery store, you would have to go into Westchester. They’ve got a Wal-Mart there, plus another grocery store that tries to pass itself off as gourmet, lots of organic stuff.”

They walked through the sliding glass doors of the store. Emily quickly grabbed a basket, and strolled over to the candy and snack aisle. She glanced down at Mac. “Okay, Mac, get what you want. I’m going to go get the stuff to do the popcorn.”

Chris watched as Mac picked up a theater box of plain M&Ms.

“Hey, Mackenzie,” he whispered. “Does your Mom like M&Ms?”

She nodded. “She loves the peanut kind.”

Chris picked up a box that had three different varieties of the candy. “I like them, too, so how about this?”

“I don’t think my mom would let me get that.”

Chris shook his head. “I’m getting it. We can share. In fact…” He picked up a second box. “We’ll get two, just so we’ll have enough.”

Emily cleared her throat. “What are you two up to?”

He smiled at Emily innocently. “Nothing.”

She saw the two boxes of candy in Chris’ hands. “What are those?”

“A variety pack. Mackenzie said you liked these, so I want to make sure that we have enough, because I like ‘em, too. Besides, they’re my treat.”

She shook her head. “Chris…”

He smiled as he took the basket from her hands. “I want to do this, so shut it,” he said gently. He looked at the candy display, and picked up a tub of Twizzlers and put it in the basket. “Well, I don’t see Red Vines, so these will have to do.” He glanced over at Emily. “Do you like these?”

She nodded. “I love Twizzlers.”

“Do we want anything else?” Chris looked at his companions.

Mac smiled. “I’m good.”

Emily nodded. “We’ve got soda at home, and I was planning on ordering a pizza for supper if that’s okay with you. But if you want beer, I’m a little low. I was going to pick up a twelve-pack anyway. Is that alright?”

Chris smiled. “Pizza’s great.”

They walked over to the refrigerated case. As they both reached for a couple twelve-packs of beer, Emily shook her head and started laughing. “People are going to think we’re having a party or something.”

“Hey, let ‘em think whatever they want.” He looked at the basket. “Do we have everything?”

Emily nodded. “Yep.”

They got in line at the registers. Emily noticed that Chris had silently slipped out his wallet and took out a couple cards.

“Hello, did you find everything alright?”

“Sure did,” Chris said, smiling.

The cashier rang up the candy, then looked at the beer. Without looking up, she said, “Can I see some I.D.?”

“Sure,” came Chris’ response. As he handed the cashier his license, he slid the other card through the card reader.

“What are you doing?” Emily asked.

“Paying for our stuff.”

“But…I…”

He smiled at her. “It’s my way of repaying you for inviting me over. So, shush…” His smile quickly turned into a wicked grin. “And I’ll be putting this in my car for safekeeping until we get to your house.”

She chuckled. “Really? You’re hijacking my candy and beer?”

“Yep.”

She shook her head. “You’re impossible.”

His grin deepened and his eyes twinkled. “Maybe…but I have a feeling that you like this.”

“You’re flirting with me again, aren’t you?” Emily asked.

He nodded slightly. “Maybe I am…but you’ll never know.” He turned to Mac. “Could you grab the sack with the candy, and I’ll get these.” He gestured to the two twelve-packs of beer.

“Okay, Chris,” Mac told him as she hefted the bag.

“Have a great evening,” the cashier called.

Chris smiled back at her. “Thank you. You, too.”

Chris lifted both cases of beer and walked out of the store. Emily and Mac followed behind him. Emily quickly lengthened her stride and matched his pace.

“I can’t believe you’re taking my beer and candy.”

As they reached the car, Chris fumbled to get his keys. “Well, I am.” He looked down at her. “Could you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Could you reach into my right front pocket and get my keys out? My hands are kinda full,” Chris said, embarrassed.

Emily chuckled. “Well, you should have thought about that when you hijacked my beer.”

“I didn’t really think this through, okay? Just get my keys, please? I’m not letting go of the beer.”

“Fine,” Emily huffed in feigned annoyance.

He felt a small hand reaching into the front pocket of his jeans. It rooted around for a moment before latching onto the keys and sliding them out. He heard the door locks click.

“Since you’re not going to give me my stuff, I guess I can open the door for you.” Emily opened the car door and Chris slid the containers onto the seat. Mac put the sack that she was carrying on the floor.

“Thank you,” he said, chuckling at her reaction.

Emily’s face was flushed with embarrassment. “I…uh…”

He grabbed his keys from her, then shut the door. “Alright, guess I’m following you to your house, then.”

“Chris, are you sure you want to come over? I don’t want to take you away from your vacation or anything.”

Chris took her hands in his. “I’m sure. I don’t have anything important going on.” He looked down into her eyes. “I’d much rather be hanging out with someone great than being alone in my hotel room.” He smiled. “Besides, I can always bribe you with the beer, candy, and popcorn that I have in my car.”

She giggled. “Alright, Mister Pine. You got me there.” She walked over to the driver’s side of her car. “I’ll see you in a few.”

As she started her car and pulled out, he sat silently for a moment. _And I really want to be your friend._

#

Chris pulled up to a quaint looking Victorian house. He took a quick look around the neighborhood that he was in. As he got out of the car, he saw Emily walking up to him. “Are all the houses like this?”

“Yeah, pretty much. There’s some newer construction north and south of town, but this is I guess what you would consider the _historical_ part of Lancaster. It’s been around since the late eighteen-hundreds. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

Chris opened up the front passenger side car door and grabbed the cardboard boxes of beer. “Hey Mackenzie? Could you grab the candy?”

“Sure, Chris. And you can call me Mac. I don’t mind it.”

He smiled down at the little girl. “Okay. I’d like that.”

“Hey, you two. Let’s go.”

Chris and Mac looked over to see Emily holding open the back door.

“Okay, Mom. We’re coming,” Mac called.

Chris slammed the door shut with his hip and walked with Mac up the stairs and into the house.

“Well, this is it,” Emily said as he followed them into the kitchen. She led Chris over to the refrigerator and opened the door as Mac laid the bag of snacks on the counter.

He slid both cases of beer into the refrigerator. “This is nice.”

She chuckled. “All you’ve seen is my kitchen.” She looked to Mac. “Go pick out the movie that you want and I’ll get the stuff ready.”

Chris stood in the middle of her kitchen for a moment. “What do you want me to do?”

Emily pointed over to a shelf. “Could you get the popcorn popper down for me?”

“Sure thing.”

Chris walked over to the shelving unit and reached for the appliance. As he did, a small sliver of skin appeared between his t-shirt and jeans. Emily felt her face flush and her mouth run dry. She licked her lips quickly. “So, what movies do you like to watch?”

“Pretty much anything, really.”

They heard the opening strains of _Despicable Me_ coming from the family room. She smiled. “Hope you don’t mind that.”

He chuckled. “Not at all. It’s perfect.”

Mac ran in and grabbed a packet of M&Ms. “Come on, you’re missing the movie!”

Emily ruffled Mac’s hair. “I’m popping popcorn. Are we going to watch the second one, too?”

Mac nodded. “I thought we could if that’s okay?”

Emily glanced over at Chris.

He mouthed, “Sure.”

Emily shrugged. “Alright. We can watch both. I’ll go ahead and order the pizza, too.”

Mac smiled as she ran back into the family room. Pretty soon, they could hear her start to sing along with the movie.

Emily gestured to the popcorn maker. “Could you watch this while I order the pizza?”

“Of course.”

Emily picked up the phone. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Supreme is good.” He half-listened as she ordered the food, noticing when she hung up.“You got everything?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I got breadsticks, also.”

“You certainly know the way to my heart…” He smiled as she puttered around the kitchen, retrieving a bowl and getting the popcorn ready. “Did they say when it would be here?”

She smiled. “In about half an hour. Think this will tide you over until then?”

He laughed at all the food that they had already. “Yep. I think so.” He patted his flat stomach. “After all, I’m a growing boy.”

“Okay, yeah, whatever there, Chris.” She shook her head as she laughed. “Can you grab a beer for me from the fridge? I’m going to carry this stuff into the living room.”

He quickly grabbed two beers and opened them. He followed Emily into her living room. Mac was already sprawled out on the floor, completely engrossed with the images on the TV. “This is a pretty nice set-up you have here.”.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him as she gestured for him to have a seat. “We enjoy it.” She sat down next to him on the sofa. For some reason, she wanted to sit closer to him, but she held on to her restraint.

A half hour went by, and Emily barely registered that the door bell had rang, so lost in her thoughts she was. She thought back to the small conversation that they had about his life. Something kept popping up in her head. _Trust_. He wanted her to trust him. She had gone so long with only a few people to trust, could she trust another?

A snapping of fingers brought her out of her reverie. She looked up quickly into concerned blue eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” She glanced at his hands that held three large boxes and one small box. “Shit. Where’s the delivery guy? I’ll get my money.”

“Emily,” he whispered. “I already took care of it. Mac’s in the kitchen, getting plates out. Now, come on and get some food.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to zone out and make you pay for our food. I’ll pay you back.”

He shook his head. “No, you won’t. Come eat,” he said gently.

She got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. She helped Chris set out the food.

They each got their plates and walked back into the living room. Mac switched out the first _Despicable Me_ movie for the second. Emily and Chris settled back on the couch. They ate silently while the movie played in the background.

Midway through the movie, Chris heard a soft snore. He turned to Emily. She smiled.

“Told you.” She got up from the sofa. “Let me get her up to bed, and I’ll be right back.” She gently woke Mac and convinced her to go to her room.

Before she left, she hugged Chris. “Thank you for the candy and pizza, Chris.”

“You’re welcome. Sleep well.”

“Night-night.” Emily helped Mac up the stairs.

While she was gone, Chris took the opportunity to look around the living room. Two bookcases drew his attention. He walked over and saw that they were filled with DVD cases. “Wow…” He ran a finger along the cases, pulled one out, and looked at the back.

He replaced the DVD they had been watching with his new choice. He went and sat back down on the sofa just as Emily came down the stairs. “Did you get Mac to sleep?”

She nodded. “Yep. I think she was out before her head hit the pillow.” Emily turned to the TV. “You put on a different movie?”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.”

Emily shook her head. “Not at all.”

As the movie started up, she turned to Chris, her eyes lit up. “ _Van Helsing?_ I love this movie.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Now, shush. I want to watch this.”

He chuckled. “You know, you can sit closer to me. I won’t bite.”

“Okay.” She scooted closer to him. She watched the movie for a moment, then turned to him. “I’ve always been fascinated by vampires.”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve just always found them sexy, very seductive.”

They fell silent, watching the images on the screen. During the movie, Emily stole glances at Chris. She was fascinated with his hands. They were large, but looked very gentle. In the deepest part of her mind, she wondered what it would feel like to be touched by them.

Emily turned her attention back to the screen and jumped as one of Dracula’s brides suddenly appeared.

Chris chuckled. “How many times have you seen this?”

She laughed with him. “I don’t know, but I always jump at this movie.”

He sobered slightly. “Can I put my arm around you?”

Emily nodded. “Sure.” She moved closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her. A feeling of relaxation flowed through her. She let her mind wander again, as the movie played on.

During the final fight of the movie, Emily cringed and hid her face in Chris’ chest. She felt his arm tighten around her. She inhaled his scent, and her nerves calmed. His chest moved underneath her head.

“You smell good. What is that?” he asked softly.

She giggled. “You should know. You're part of the ad campaign that promotes the men’s fragrance, which…” she breathed deeply again, “…you’re wearing.”

“You’re wearing Armani Code?”

She nodded. “I can’t afford the clothes, but I can afford the perfume, especially now since someone left a very generous tip last night, which I still haven’t thanked you for yet. You didn’t have to do that.”

He smiled. “Yeah, well, you’re the one that had dinner with me and stayed late. It was the least I could do.”

He settled his arm around her waist more securely. It had been more than ten years since she had been held by a man and felt safe with him. Her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest, it was beating so hard.

“Emily… Ems.” She felt him gently grasp her chin to force her to look up at him. “Relax…it’s okay.” She focused on his baby blue eyes. They were looking down at her, concerned. Her heart started to calm, and her breathing slowed down.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Remember what I said last night about escaping?”

“Yes.” He lowered his hand from her face.

She cleared her throat. “I…umm…don’t trust men easily.”

Chris smiled gently. “I understand, I think.” He cocked his head to the side slightly, his eyes locking with hers. “Your issues with trust…are the whispers part of that?”

She nodded. “There’s so many things that you don’t know about me. I want to trust you, but I’m still so unsure.”

He smiled gently. “Then take a leap of faith, Emily Elizabeth. Trust me.”

She gasped. “What did you say?”

“I said ‘trust me’,” he said curiously.

She shook her head. “No, before that. What did you call me?”

“Emily Elizabeth…why? It’s your name, right?”

She nodded, smiling through her tears. “Yeah, it’s my name. My mom used to call me that, and not just when she was upset with me. No one else does. She always used to tell me to take leaps of faith and to trust my instincts.”

“And what _are_ your instincts telling you?”

Emily’s eyes moistened, but she blinked back the impending tears. She squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath.

He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “What are they telling you, Emily?”

She smiled. “That I should trust you.” She took another deep breath. “Okay…here goes. Are you sure you want to be seen around town with the village whore?”

“You’re not serious?”

Emily nodded. “I am. It’s tough to explain. You’ll find that there’s some people here that aren’t as open-minded as others. They don’t care who you’re related to or if you’re trying to make a decent living. All they care about is what they perceive to be true.” She shrugged. “And if they think it’s true, then it must be.”

“God,” he huffed. “I hate the small-mindedness of people. I thought that I had left that behind in L.A.”

“Nope. Granted, there’s only a few who think that way. Most of the people who say that about me are older, but there are some that are in my generation. None of them know what happened. They don’t know me or my _circumstances._ I’ve learned to roll with the name-calling and rumors over time.”

He squeezed her waist, letting her know that he understood. “No one deserves to be treated like that. And from what I’ve seen so far, you’ve done a hell of a job with your daughter.” He thought for a moment. “And besides, I want you to know you’ve got me as a friend.”

She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply. “For some reason, I want to open my life up to you. I don’t know why, but I feel compelled to tell you everything. And it doesn’t make any sense. I just met you…”

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but I believe in fate.” He took a deep breath. “I think I was meant to be here right now, to help you, or be a friend to you.” He thought back to something else she had said. “You said that your mom used to call you Emily Elizabeth. What happened to her?”

Emily’s eyes filled with tears. “She died. Five years ago, she was killed by a drunk driver. She was the one that believed in me the most.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, hugging her. “Well, you’ve got me now. Friends?”

She smiled through her tears. “You are just determined to be my friend, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

She looked at him. “Well, I guess I could always have a worse friend than you.”

“Gee, thanks.” The sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

She giggled, then sobered quickly. “I would love to have you as a friend, Chris.”

He smiled. “Good.” He looked down at his watch. “You know what? It’s late. I think it’s time I should get going. But I want to do something first. Where’s your phone?”

“Here.” She reached into the front pocket of her shorts and pulled out a phone. “Why?”

He held out his hand for it. “Give it to me for a second.”

She handed it to him. He flipped it open and dialed a number. A moment later, she heard a beeping coming from his back pocket.

“There. Now you have my number, and I have yours. You call me if you need anything. I mean it.”

“I’ll guard your number with my life.”

He grinned as he unwound his arm from around her and got up.

Emily stood up as well, and wrapped a thin blanket around herself. “I’ll walk you out.”

They walked through the kitchen. “Do you want your twelve-pack?” she asked.

He shook his head. “You keep it. I’ll be back for it.”

They went outside. Chris inhaled deeply. He looked down at her and smiled. “You know, the only place in L.A. you can breathe deeply is up in the hills, where I live.”

She grinned. “You think that now, but just wait until spring around here. You inhale like that, and you’ll probably want to gag and hold your nose because of the farmers spreading shit.”

He laughed at her smirk.

They reached his car. “I had a great time today. Thank you for the most relaxing day I’ve had in a very long time.”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for putting up with me and my kid.”

“It was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun. You’re an incredible mother.” He looked down at her. “I do have a question to ask.”

“What?”

“Can I see you again?”

She nodded. “I’d really like that.”

“Good.” He hugged her close and inhaled her fragrance one more time. He kissed her on the cheek gently. “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

She stepped away and watched as he got into his car. He waved to her before he pulled out of her driveway. She waited until his taillights disappeared down the road before she went inside, a huge smile on her face.

 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

            A month passed as Emily slowly got used to being around Chris. She thought about his words and how he treated her and her daughter. The only other people that had ever treated herwith that much respect were her parents and her best friend, Kim. She found herself looking forward to her nights at work when he would pop into the restaurant to eat. He would always wait until Emily’s shift was almost over to come in. Most of the time, he would stay until she was finished and walk her home just to make sure she got in alright. There were a few times that he would ask for a table and would invite her to eat with him, just like that first night.

            There were times that they ran into each other at the coffee shop. They would take turns buying each other coffee, spending hours sitting in a booth—just talking. He always had an easy smile for her. She loved to hear him describe the film shoots that he had been a part of and wondered if one day she would ever get to experience that. She marveled at the places he had been and the things that he had done.

            She realized that her days were brighter with him in her life. She felt lighter and happier. She didn’t want to think of the days when he wouldn’t be there anymore. She knew that one day the lure of his life in California would call him away from Lancaster and from her.

            The need to tell him everything was weighing heavily on her mind. She wanted to. _Oh, God,_ did she want to tell him everything that had happened to her, but she couldn’t. She kept pushing the nagging thought to the back of her mind. She was so afraid that after she told him her story, that he would view her as another case of a woman being too stupid to let something bad happen to her. She knew she couldn’t bear to see the scorn and hatred coming from those blue eyes that she was quickly getting used to seeing light up when he saw her.

            She remembered the words that her mother had told her ten years before about knowing which man was the love of her life. Could Chris be hers? Did she want to risk her heart? She was so scared to let herself feel something for him, and she truly felt a lot for Chris.

            Emily watched him when he had come over for more movie nights. She saw how kind and considerate he was with Mac, always trying to include her in the conversation, even to the point of telling bad jokes to make her laugh.

            She had noticed that Mac was even smiling more when he was around. She could see that her little girl was getting attached to Chris. She wanted to warn her not to get too used to having him around, but she couldn’t. Just like she couldn’t help herself.

            She decided to keep holding herself back. She would let what was supposed to happen, happen. She wasn’t going to push herself to fall in love with him, even though she knew it would be so easy to.

_Mark had been like that, too. And look at what that had gotten you. Nothing but pain and bruises._

            Emily’s phone suddenly rang, jarring her from her thoughts. “Hello?”

_“_ _Hey, Emily, it_ _’_ _s Dan. I_ _’_ _m sorry to be calling you on your day off, but I_ _’_ _m in a bind._ _”_

            She hung the dish towel that she had in her hands on the handle of the stove. “Hey, Dan. What’s going on?”

_“_ _One of the new waitresses that Steve hired didn_ _’_ _t come in, and we_ _’_ _re short-handed today._ _”_

            “Shit,”she huffed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I swear he hires these girls just to get into their pants.”

            Dan chuckled. _“_ _Yeah, well_ _…_ _what can you say_ _…”_

“Nothing, I guess.”Emily sighed. “Okay, what time do you need me in there?”

_“_ _As soon as you can make it in. I promise_ _I_ _’_ _ll make it up to you._ _”_

            “Okay. Let me call my Dad to see if he can watch Mac for me, and I’ll be right there.”

_“_ _Thanks again, Ems. I appreciate it._ _”_

            “No problem.” She hung up the phone then quickly dialed her father’s number.

_“_ _Lawrence._ _”_

            “Hey, Dad. I’ve got a huge favor to ask of you.”

_“_ _Sure honey, what is it?_ _”_

            “Can I drop Mac by the station? One of the waitresses that just got hired at the restaurant didn’t show up, and they’re short-staffed today.”

_“_ _Sure. It looks like it_ _’_ _s going to be slow today, and I_ _’_ _d love to spend some time with my granddaughter, you know that._ _”_

            Emily ran upstairs to her room, and started gathering her things to get ready for work. “Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it. You’re a life-saver.”

_“_ _No problem, honey. I_ _’_ _ll see ya._ _”_

            “See ya.” She disconnected the line and flung the phone to the bed. “Mac!”

            Emily looked up as she heard her daughter’s footsteps approaching. “Yeah, Mom?”

            “Pack up a bag. I have to work today.”

            “Alright.”Mac left, and Emily could hear her scurry into her room and start gathering her things.

            She quickly changed and put a dash of eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick on. As an afterthought, she also spritzed on some perfume. She chuckled. _Well, you never know. Chris might come in again,_ she thought, smiling as she turned out the light and headed downstairs with Mac trailing behind her.

 

#

 

            Chris stared down into his coffee cup. The weeks that he had spent in Lancaster had relaxed him completely. All of the tiredness that he had arrived with had left him entirely. He never thought that he’d feel this relaxed again, but he did.

            He looked around the small coffee shop. He had been looking at the town newspaper. He did miss getting a larger paper, knowing what was going on in the world, and that was going to be one of the first things that he fixed.

            He never thought that he would like being in a small town, but he did. Emily was right. He loved the quaintness of it. How when he walked into the coffee shop, Annie called out to him from behind the counter, asking if he wanted his usual. He had quickly learned that he didn’t need the ballcap that he had carried with him in the car. He had the freedom to walk around that he hadn’t had since he’d hit it big. For once, people saw him as just as Chris, Emily’s friend, and not ‘Chris Pine, the A-list actor’. He had been able to sit and relax and just...be. He had picked up his guitar again after not touching it for almost a year. He had to admit it was a refreshing change. He was actually happy.

            A change that he was thinking of making permanent.

            He opened the paper again, finding the classified ad sections for real estate. He grinned as he looked at the listings. _Hell, if George Clooney can have a villa on Lake Como in Italy, then I sure as hell can have a place here in southern Ohio._

            He chuckled as he remembered calling his parents last week and telling them about Emily and Mac. Of course, his mother was excited that he had met someone that he really liked. But when he had told her about some of their conversation, he could tell that his mother had put on her psychotherapist’s hat and had started analyzing the situation.

_“_ _God, Mom, you should_ _’_ _ve heard the things that they were whispering about Emily. It was disgusting._ _”_

_He could hear his mother_ _’_ _s voice gentle over the phone._ _“_ _What were they saying, Chris?_ _”_ _It sounded to him like she was genuinely interested._

_“_ _I couldn_ _’_ _t hear everything clearly, but I did hear the words,_ _‘_ _whore_ _’_ _and_ _‘_ _slut_ _’_ _. Hell, Mom, she even called herself_ _‘_ _the village whore._ _’”_

_“_ _And all because she was walking down the street with her little girl?_ _”_

_He nodded as though she could see him through the phone._ _“_ _Yeah. She said it had been going on for almost ten years. Her daughter is nine._ _”_

_Gwynne laughed._ _“_ _It sounds like you like her, Chris._ _”_

_Chris chuckled._ _“_ _Mom_ _…”_ _Then he sighed._ _“_ _Yeah, I do like her. Probably more than I should, considering I just met her a few weeks ago. She_ _’_ _s smart, beautiful, funny. She_ _’_ _s got a mouth on her like you wouldn_ _’_ _t believe, almost as bad as mine. And she_ _’_ _s not afraid to put me in my place. And Mac is amazing. She_ _’_ _s a really sweet kid. But_ _…”_

_“_ _I sensed that was coming. What_ _’_ _s going on?_ _”_

_Chris_ _’_ _voice quieted._ _“_ _It_ _’_ _s like there_ _’_ _s sometimes where she_ _’_ _s afraid to be touched. I_ _’_ _ll want to reach out and take her hand, and Emily_ _’_ _ll pull back quick. She did tell me that she doesn_ _’_ _t trust men easily, but I don_ _’_ _t think that_ _’_ _s the whole story._ _”_ _He paused for a moment._ _“_ _I remember one time, I surprised her just putting an arm on her shoulder. I swear to God, she jumped about five feet off the ground. It_ _’_ _s like she acts scared around me sometimes._ _”_

_“_ _Well, Christopher_ _…_ _do you want my professional opinion or my opinion as a Mother?_ _”_

_He cleared his throat. He was somewhat afraid of what she was going to say, but he knew that he had to hear it no matter what._ _“_ _Both, Mom._ _”_

_“_ _I thought so._ _”_ _She paused a moment as to gather her thoughts._ _“_ _As a medical professional, and without knowing Emily or her circumstances, it sounds as if she_ _’_ _s been hurt in the past. Now, of course, I don_ _’_ _t know to what extent, but it definitely sounds like she_ _’_ _s been abused by someone.  Do you know anything of her past?_ _”_

_“_ _No, I don_ _’_ _t. She holds a lot really close to the vest. The only things that I_ _’_ _ve gotten from her is that she went to college up north and lived in Virginia for a time. She never mentions anything about her life before she moved back._ _”_

_“_ _It sounds like she_ _’_ _s been dealing with this for a long time. Now, this is where my opinion as a mother comes in. Be patient with her. She sounds like she needed a friend, and I_ _’_ _m glad you got her to open up that little bit to you. Let her see that she can trust you._ _”_

_Chris smiled._ _“_ _Actually, Mom, that sounds like a good plan. And one that calls for more than what I originally thought, but I think I was heading towards that direction, anyway._ _”_

_“_ _What do you mean, honey?_ _”_

_“_ _I_ _’_ _m thinking about staying. Maybe even buying a house here. What do you think?_ _”_

_“_ _What about your house here?_ _”_

_“_ _I_ _’_ _m still keeping it for when I_ _’_ _m in town, but God, Mom_ _…_ _for the first time in months, maybe even years, I can breathe. I don_ _’_ _t have anyone following me, trying to take pictures, or hounding me. I love it. I_ _’_ _m happy for the first time in a long time. I think it_ _’_ _s what I need to do._ _”_

_Gwynne laughed._ _“_ _Then do it, Chris. You know I was behind you from the beginning. I still am. I just hope that one day I get to meet this girl. She sounds wonderful._ _”_

_“_ _She is, Mom. I think_ _…”_

_“_ _You think what, honey?_ _”_

_He cleared his throat._ _“_ _I think I may have found_ _‘_ _her_ _’_ _."_

_“_ _Really?_ _”_

_“_ _Yeah, I don_ _’_ _t know how to explain it, but I can_ _’_ _t stop thinking about her. I like spending time with her. She makes me laugh. Hell, we had a movie night over at her house the other night and she actually got me to sit through a movie that I had done. She was commentating through the whole thing. I_ _’_ _ve never laughed so hard in my life._ _”_

_“_ _She sounds wonderful, Chris. But just remember what I said. If anything that I mentioned is close to the mark, she_ _’_ _s going to figure out by your actions that she can trust you. Just be patient with her. Who knows...if you feel that strongly for her right now, she may be exactly what you are looking for._ _”_

_“_ _I know, Mom. Thanks for the advice. I knew I could turn to you._ _”_

_“_ _You_ _’_ _re welcome, sweetheart. I love you._ _”_

_“_ _I love you, too. I_ _’_ _ll talk to you later._ _”_

_“_ _Okay, bye."_

_“_ _Bye, Mom."_

            A throat cleared to shake him back to the present. He looked up at Annie, standing by his booth with a carafe of coffee.

            “Do you want your coffee refreshed, Chris?”

            He shook his head. “No, thanks, Annie. I’m actually going to head out.”

            “Alright, then. Have a great day.” She smiled at him.

            “I will, thanks.”

            He stood up from the booth, grabbed the newspaper and walked out the door, sliding his sunglasses on. He quickly decided that today called for an exploration of the downtown part of Lancaster. He strolled past the storefronts and the park that Mac had played in the first day that he was in town.

            He spotted a brick building on the other side of the street. There was a sign in front of it that said, “LANCASTER VILLAGE OFFICES.” On the side of the building in bold letters were the words, “POLICE STATION.”

            Chris smiled as a plan formed in his head. If anyone would know which real estate agents to trust, it would be the police chief.

            He crossed the street and walked into the brick building. He found the door marked “LANCASTER POLICE DEPARTMENT.”

            Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and strode in.

            “Hello, can I help you?” asked the middle-aged woman dressed in a police uniform. There was a little girl drawing silently on a piece of paper next to her.

            “Yes, I was wondering if Chief Lawrence was in and he would have time to see me.”

            At his voice, the little girl looked up. Chris' eyes widened as he recognized Mackenzie.

            She got up from her chair and ran to the door. “It’s okay, Martha, I know him. He’s my mom’s friend, Chris.” She opened the door and ran to him, her arms opened for a hug.

            “Hey, Mac,” Chris said as he hugged her. “What are you doing here? I thought your mom had the day off today.”

            “I guess Uncle Dan called from the restaurant and she had to work. My Aunt Kim is working, too, so Mom brought me here so Grandpa could watch me.”

            “Oh, I see.”Chris grinned at Mac.

            Martha smiled warmly. “So, this is the Chris you’ve been telling me about.”

            Mac nodded. “Yep.”

            Chris watched as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

            “Well, since you’re Emily and Mac’s ‘Chris’, I’m pretty sure the Chief’s got time for you. Hold on a second.”

            She turned her attention to the phone in her hand. “Chief, there’s someone here to see you. It’s Emily’s young man.”

            She nodded at the voice she heard on the other end. “Alright, I’ll tell him.” She hung the phone up and looked over at Chris.

            “He’ll be right out. He’s just finishing up with something.”

            Mac glanced over up at Martha. “Can he at least come in, so he can see what I’m drawing.”

            She smiled kindly at the young girl. “I don’t see why not.”

            Mac grabbed Chris’hand and led him inside to the big conference table she had been coloring at. She picked up her drawings and sat down at the table as Chris took a seat.

            “Wow, Mac, these are good. I can’t draw to save my life,” he chuckled.

            Her brow furrowed. “You can’t?”

            He shook his head. “Nope, but I can play guitar.”

            “Really?”

            He nodded. “Yeah. Tell you what. I’ll bring my guitar over one night and I’ll play for you.”

            “Okay.”

            Chris watched as she went back to her drawing. He smiled as she concentrated on her coloring.

            “So, you’re the young man that my daughter and granddaughter have been talking about.”

            Chris looked up as a man with salt-and-pepper hair approached them. He stood up from his chair. “I guess, so, Sir. I’m Chris Pine.” He extended his hand.

            The man stepped forward and took his hand. “Good to meet you, Chris, Chuck Lawrence.”

            “Pleasure to meet you, Chief Lawrence.”

            Lawrence turned his attention to Mac. “Why don’t you go back and sit with Martha while I talk to Chris, alright?”

            “Alright, Grandpa.” She gathered up her papers and moved next to the woman.

            He turned to Chris. “Come on back.”

            Chris followed him to a large office. Chuck gestured  for him to sit in a chair in front of his large desk. “Have a seat.”

            Chris took a moment to look around the office. He saw pictures of Emily and Mac, plus certificates, awards and other decorations around the room. “Thank you, Sir.”

            “So, what can I do for you, Chris?”

            Chris cleared his throat. He couldn’t believe how nervous he actually felt. “Well, Sir, I really enjoying it here. So much so that I’m thinking of moving here. I’m contemplating buying a house, but I don’t know anyone in town that I trust.”

            Chuck nodded his head. “You want the name of a real estate agent that I trust?”

            “Yes, Sir, I do.”

            “Does Emily and Mac know that you’re doing this?”

            “No, they don’t.” He shrugged. “I didn’t know that I was actually going to do this until about ten minutes ago. But after a phone call with my mother and thinking about it some, I know that it’s what I want to do.”

            “I see.”

            “I started looking at the listings in the paper, but I don’t know anything about them. I thought who better than the police chief to tell me who I can and cannot trust.”

            Chuck sat back in his chair studying the young man. "Well, I can't fault you there." He quickly took a piece of paper and wrote down a name and number, then slid it across the desk towards Chris. "Give Peggy a call. She'll do right by you."

            Chris read the name and number. "Where's her office located?"

            "Down the street. She's got a small office behind the insurance agency. It's almost right across the street from The Blue Oyster."

            Chris nodded, smiling. "I might just take a walk down there and introduce myself, get this process started.”

            “Tell her that I sent you. She’s one of those that she’ll know if what you want is available or not, and she’ll know where to find it.”

            “Thank you Chief Lawrence. I really appreciate it.”

            Chuck chuckled. “No problem. Since it seems like you might be sticking around here, you can call me Chuck.”

            “Would it be alright if I called you Chief, instead. I barely know you.”

            Chuck stood up and Chris did the same. “Yeah, that would be fine Chris.”

            At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. Both men turned. Another officer was standing there.

            “Chief, we’ve just received word of some trouble just outside of town. Looks like a car accident, maybe a couple of injuries.”

            “Okay, be right there.” Chuck turned his attention to Chris. “Sorry about that. Well, duty calls.” He stopped for a moment. “Damn…Mac’s here. I can’t leave her with Martha.”

            “How about if I take her? I can take her to the park, get her something to eat…whatever she wants. I’m not doing anything.”

            Chuck grabbed the keys to his cruiser and his uniform cap. “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, I’m positive. I’ve got a niece and nephew that are a little younger than Mac. It’s no big deal.”

            “Alright.”

            He craned his head out the door. “Mac, get your stuff together. I have to go. Chris has offered to take you to the park and out to eat.”

            Chris stepped through the doorway and watched as she gathered her things.

            “Really? Cool!”

            Chris extended his hand out to Chuck. “Thanks again for the name. I really appreciate it, Chief.”

            “You’re welcome, Chris. It was a pleasure to finally meet the guy that my daughter and granddaughter have been talking about.” He shook Chris’ hand.

            Chris walked over and looked down at Mac. “You ready to go have some fun?”

            Mac smiled. “Yep.”

            “Okay, then, let’s rock!”

            Mac turned and hugged her grandfather quickly. “Thanks for watching me, Grandpa.”

            Chuck smiled at the little girl. “You’re welcome, Mac. Thanks for being a good girl. I’ll see you soon.”

            “Okay, Grandpa. Bye Martha.” She waved to the woman sitting at the receptionist desk.

            They walked out into the bright sunshine. “So, Mac, what do you want to do?”

            She looked up at him. “Can we go to the park?”

            “Of course.”

            They made their way over to the park where she had played before. Since there was no one else there, he decided that it was time to let loose a little and be a kid again. He chased Mac around the playground.

            He was impressed with how agile the young girl was. “Stop, Mac, I gotta catch my breath!”

            Mac laughed and ran ahead climbing onto the jungle gym.

            “Hey, I have to make a call real quick. But stay to where I can see you, alright?”

            “Alright, Chris.”

            He took out his phone with the piece of paper that Chief Lawrence had given him. He quickly dialed the number and waited for the call to connect.

_“_ _Peggy Rodriguez._ _”_

            “Hello Ms. Rodriguez. My name is Chris Pine. Your name was given to me by Chuck Lawrence. I’m looking at possibly buying some property in the area, and I was hoping you would be available to meet with me.”

_“_ _Sure. I_ _’_ _m at the office right now, if you want to come by and see me._ _”_

            He took a breath. “Well, I’m actually at the park that’s close to downtown. I’m watching the Chief’s granddaughter.” His eyes followed Mac as she continued to play.

_“_ _Well, how about I just walk down there? I need to get out of the office for a little bit. I_ _’_ _ll bring some current listings and some paperwork. Say about ten minutes?_ _”_

            “That would be great. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

            Just as he was about to hang up, another call beeped through. Chris looked down at the screen on his phone and smiled.

            “Hello.”

_“_ _Hey, Chris. It_ _’_ _s Emily. I just saw my Dad_ _’_ _s cruiser tear through town. I_ _’_ _m trying to get him on the phone, and I can_ _’_ _t. I need you to do me a huge favor._ _”_

            “What’s that?”

 _“_ _I need you to pick up Mac for me. I don_ _’_ _t want to leave her with Martha. God, I don_ _’_ _t know what_ _…”_ Her voice trailed off as her breath ran out.

            “Emily, breathe…Can you do that for me?”

 _“_ _Yeah_ _…”_

            “First of all, you need to calm down. Everything’s fine. This is one of the reasons why I gave you my phone number. I’ve already got Mac and we’re at the park, playing.”

 _“_ _You_ _’_ _ve got Mac?_ _”_

            “Yeah, I do.” He pulled the phone away from his ear. “Mac,” he called. “Your mom’s on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?”

            Mac came running up and took the phone from his hand. “Yeah.” She put the phone up to her ear. “Hi, Mom.”

            Chris only half-listened to the conversation. He sat back on the bench and the newfound calmness flow through him.

            Mac’s words brought him back. “Okay, Mom…I love you. Bye.” She handed the phone back to Chris. “Here you go.”

            “Thanks, little lady. See, Ems? She's fine. We’re at the park playing. This is exactly why I gave you my phone number.”

            _“_ _Chris, you_ _’_ _re a godsend. I owe you one._ _”_

“No, you don’t. But we’ll talk about it later. We’ll see ya.”

            _“_ _See ya, Chris. And thanks._ _”_

“You're welcome, Ems. Bye.” He took the phone and put it back in his pocket. He turned and saw a woman in a pants suit walking towards him. He looked over at Mac. “You go and play, okay?”

            “Okay, Chris.” The little girl turned and scampered off as the attractive woman walked up to him.

            “Mister Pine? Peggy Rodriguez. We spoke a little bit ago.”

            “Yes. Hi. It’s nice to meet you. And please, call me Chris.”

            Peggy chuckled. “Okay, Chris. So, you said that you’re interested in possibly purchasing property here. What brings you to Lancaster?”

            He smiled. “I’ve been here for a few weeks and I’ve fallen in love with the town. I just really like it here.”

            “Where are you from?”

            “California. I had worked around here for a project that I did a few years ago, and never got to sightsee or anything like that. I guess I wanted to see what I was missing.”

            “I bet this is quite different from California? What do you do back there?”

            Chris chuckled. “I work in the entertainment industry. To be honest, I came out here to get away from everything for a while.”

            “So are you thinking about moving out here permanently or is this going to be second home for you?

            “A second home, with the option to expand. I don’t want something small.”

            She nodded her head. “That leads me into my next question then, Chris. What are you looking for exactly?”

            “Good question.”Chris paused for a moment. He thought back to everything he liked about his house in California. “I like somewhere private where I can relax, some place large so that my family can come out and visit. They’re all back in California. Preferably newer construction, so someplace out of town, but close enough that I feel a part of the community.”

            “That’s a good start. What price range are we talking, Chris?”

            “I don’t know what normal prices are around here, but I’m thinking if I can get what I want for a couple million, I’ll be good.”

            Peggy looked shocked.“Two…million dollars?”

            He nodded. “Yeah. The house I have in California, I think I paid about three-point-five or so for it. But it’s a little on the small side for houses there. I was actually paying for the exclusivity of the neighborhood and the land around it. So, like I said, if I can get what I want for about two million around here, that’ll be good.”

            Peggy scrutinized him. “You said you work in the entertainment industry. What exactly _do you do_ , Chris?”

            He laughed. “I’m an actor. I make movies.”

            She nodded her head slowly. “So, you’re the one that everyone is talking about.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I heard on the grapevine that someone famous was in town. I never put two and two together until right now.”

            Chris shrugged. “Yep. I guess that’s me.” He smiled. “So, you think you can help me?”

            “Definitely.” Peggy took out a bundle of papers. “This is just a general contract, hiring me as your realtor.” She explained each part of the contract clearly.

            Chris nodded as he worked through each part in his mind. This wasn’t any different than any other contract that he had signed. By the end, he understood completely. He watched as Peggy drew a pen out of her briefcase.

            “Do you have any questions?”

            “No, I don’t think so. Where do I sign?”

            Peggy smiled as she made a small ‘x’on a line. “Right here.” She handed him the pen.

            He quickly signed the last piece of paper. “Can I get a copy of that?”

            “Of course. I can either deliver it to you or you can stop by the office and pick up the copy.”

            She took out another bundle of papers. “These are the current listings I have. Let’s narrow this down. I want see if I got this right.”She starts ticking things off on her fingers and flipping through the pages, pulling papers out of the stack. “Newer construction. Out of town a little. Large. Anything else?”

            “Not off the top of my head, maybe a fireplace…”

            “How many bedrooms?”

            He looked down sheepishly. “Six or seven?”

            She chuckled. “It’s okay, Chris. When did you decide that you were going to do this?”

            “This morning.”He looked over to where Mac was swinging on the swingset. “Can you give me a minute?”

            “Sure.”

            Chris stood up from the bench and walked over to the little girl.

            “Hey, Chris.”

            “Hey Mac. Do you want to come over here and help me for a second?”

            “Sure.”She stopped quickly and walked over to where Peggy was waiting for them. “Hi, Mrs. Rodriguez.”

            Peggy looked at the little girl. “Why Mackenzie. I wouldn’t have recognized you. You’ve grown.”

            “Thanks.” She looked at the papers spread out. “What are you doing?”

            Chris sat down so he could be eye-level with Mac. “Well, I’ve been here a month and I’m getting pretty tired of living out of my suitcase. I need help picking out a house.”

            Chris could see her eyes widen. “You’re moving here?”

            He nodded. “For lack of a better word, yes.”

            “This is what you had to talk to Grandpa about?”

            “Yeah.”

            Mackenzie threw her arms around his neck. “Mom’s gonna flip when she finds out. She’s going to be so excited that you’re staying!”

            Chris grinned at her. “Oh, and why is that?”

            Mackenzie shrugged. “She just seems happier when you’re around. She smiles a lot more than she used to. She never really goes out like adults are supposed to. Maybe you can help her with that.”

            “Huh.” Chris’ grin widened. “Well, I think we’re going to have to change that.” He pointed down to the pieces of paper that were scattered around. “So, you want to help me?”

            “Yeah, I do.”

            Chris repeated to her what he thought he was looking for. Mac quickly started scanning through the papers.

            After a few minutes, she pulled one out of her bundle. “Chris?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I like this one.” She handed him the paper that she had in her hand.

            He silently read the listing. _Seven_ _bedrooms,_ _six and a half bathrooms, large master bedroom with en suite and balcony, fireplace, finished basement with full kitchen, office, indoor/outdoor pool, hot tub, guest house_ _…_ _Land_ _…_ _Holy shit_ _…_ He looked at the price. _Damn...it_ _’_ _s in my range, too._

            He handed the paper to Peggy. “What do you know about this one?”

            She quickly looked at it. “I remember it. The owners just built it a couple years ago. Sadly, almost right after they finished it, they both got transferred to Arizona for their jobs. I should have shown you this one right away. It’s a beautiful home. And if I’m not mistaken, it’s move-in ready. They’ve been trying to get rid of it, but they haven’t had any takers. They might even lower the price more if you're interested.”

            “I’d like to see it, if possible.”

            “Of course. I’ve got a set of keys at my office.”

            “Do you want to go look at a house with me, Mac?”

            She nodded. “May I?”

            “Sure. Let’s walk down to the restaurant and see your Mom for a second and tell her where we’ll be. I don’t want to call her when I know she’s going to be busy.”He turned to Peggy. “I parked in front of the coffee shop, so can I meet you there.”

            “Alright, sounds good. I look forward to working with you, Mister Pine.”

            “I am, too.”He looked over at Mac. “Come on, Mac, let’s go see your Mom.”

            As they made their way out of the park, Chris kept catching Mac looking at him. “Alright, young lady, what’s on your mind?”

            “Why are you staying?”

            “I like it here. In California, I felt like everyone wanted something. Here, no one really knows who I am. Why do you ask?”

            “Do you like my Mom?”

            Chris could feel his face flush. “We’re friends, if that’s what you mean.”

            Mac studied his face. “So, you do like her?”

            He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I do. Your Mom is unlike any person I’ve ever met before. I think she’s amazing.”

            Mac nodded. “I think she is, too.”

            “Can I ask you a question?”

            Mac looked up. “Sure.”

            “You said she hardly ever goes out. Do you know what the word ‘dating’ means?

            “Yeah, I do. Mom doesn’t do that, and I really don’t know why, Chris.”

            They walked silently to the restaurant, each caught up in their own thoughts.

            Chris reached and opened the front door and ushered Mac inside. He looked over to the bar and put up a hand. “Hey Dan.”

            Dan wiped his hands on a bar rag. “Hey, Chris. You looking for Emily?”

            “Yeah.

            “Hi, Uncle Dan.” Mackenzie smiled up at him.

            “Hello, Mac. Can I get a hug from one of my favorite girls.”

            She laughed as she walked over and threw her arms around his waist. “Sure.”

            Dan called out to a waitress walking by, “Kim, can you grab Ems for a second? I’ve got my hands full.”

            The waitress chuckled. “I can see that. How are you, beautiful girl?”

            Mac gave her a sweet smile. “I’m good, Aunt Kim.”

            She pecked the little girl’s cheek as Dan held her up. As she walked away, they could hear her voice calling, “Hey, Ems. A really hot guy is here to see you!”

            Chris chuckled. “Oh, Jesus…now, I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

            Emily looked over near the bar and her eyes focused on Chris, standing there with Dan and Mac. She finished taking the order, then walked quickly over to them. She held up one finger. “Give me one second.”She quickly put the things into the computer, then turned to them. “Hey, guys, what are you doing here?”

            “I just wanted to run in here and let you know where we’d be.”

            She looked at him a little confused. “What do you mean?”

            Chris smiled. “I’m going to go look at a house.”

            “Oh…” Emily stuttered. “You’re looking at a house to rent?”

            He shook his head. “Not exactly. I’ve decided that I’m sticking around, and I’m tired of living out of damn suitcase. I want to buy a house here.” He looked around at the busy restaurant. “Look, how about I take you both out to eat after your shift is over and we’ll talk about it then.”

            “Alright.”

            Kim walked by. “Hey, Emily, who is this?”

            “Kim, this is Chris. He’s a new friend. Chris, my best friend, Kim Webber.”

            Chris smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Kim.”

            “It’s great to meet you, too.”

            Chris watched as she whispered something to Emily, and she nodded. Then Kim walked away.

            “Hey, we’ve gotta meet Peggy Rodriguez.”

            “Alright, you two.” She ruffled Mac’s hair, then turned to Chris. “I’ll call you, Mister, when I’m done, okay?”

            Chris nodded. “Okay. We’ll see ya later.

            “Later.”

            They walk out of the restaurant and saw Peggy in front of the coffee shop. “You ready to check this thing out, Mac?”

            “Yeah.”

            He smiled. “Me, too.” They walked toward the woman waiting for them, Chris felt an excitement building. This felt right.


	7. Chapter Six

After Chris walked out of the restaurant, Emily stood silently for a few moments.  _He's staying here? Holy shit..._ She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the concerned eyes of Dan.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I am. For the first time in a long time, I actually am. By the way, I never did thank you for convincing me to give him a chance. I'm glad I took your advice."

Dan chuckled. "See? I knew there was something special about him."

"There most definitely is." Emily smiled softly. She started walking around the room, clearing tables, taking orders, but the thought of what Chris had told her was never too far away in her mind.

An hour later, the restaurant had cleared enough that Dan had told both Emily and Kim to take their breaks. They sat up at the bar, Kim digging into her food while Emily nursed a glass of water. If Chris was taking her and Mac out to eat, she didn't want to spoil her appetite.

She could feel Kim fix her with a look. “Okay, Ems, I’m supposed to be your best friend. Who was the hottie that came in here with Mac?”

Emily smiled. “Just a friend.”

“Bullshit, he’s just a friend. Who is he?”

She started chuckling. She thought of all the times that she had made Kim sit through all of the Chris Pine movies that she had in her collection. Kim had exacted payback though, forcing Emily to endure many a Benedict Cumberbatch film, not to mention all the seasons of _Sherlock_. She shook her head. “I told you. His name is Chris and he’s a friend of mine. He came here about a month ago.”

“Where’s he from?”

“California.”

Dan laughed at Kim’s expression. “Come on, Emily. You know she’s never going to rest until she finds out everything. Just go ahead and put her out of her misery.”

Emily shook her head. “Nope, this is way too much fun. I like to see her stew like this.”

Kim looked at her with her mouth open. “Holy shit, Ems. What’s gotten into you? Is it because of Mister Hottie? Please tell me you’re getting some action from that.”

“Kim! Oh, my God, I’ve only known him for a month.” Then she grinned. “Maybe I’m just happy.”

Kim snickered. “Yeah, right.”

Emily noticed her sly look. She’d known Kim long enough to know that her expression meant she had just now made it her mission to find out everything about her life. But she knew that if she asked Kim to keep a secret to her dying breath, to her dying breath. That’s what made her the best friend in the world. Kim was one of the reasons that she was able to get up in the morning after her mom died. Kim was more than a friend—she was her sister.

“I know you’re not going to stop until you know, but I’m going to make you work for it.”

Kim cocked an eyebrow. “Damn! Well, I would say this is historical. This is the first time in ten years that I’ve actually seen you interested in a guy, so I’m going to have to bring everything out of the arsenal.”

“Oh, shit,” Emily muttered. “Here we go.”

Beth, another one of the waitresses came and sat down with a plate of food. “What are we talking about?” Beth was one of the new girls, and Emily liked her. She at least did her job efficiently which was more than could be said about some of the others that were working there.

Kim grinned. “We’re trying to find out who Emily’s guy is.”

Emily put her head down in her hands. “Jesus Christ, now I’m really not going to hear the end of it until you know who he is. And he’s not ‘my guy’. He’s a friend.”

“So you say, but I think you’re a damn fool if you haven’t tapped that,” Kim quipped.

She raised her head and looked at her friend. “Kim, you know me. I don’t do that after a month. Besides, I don’t think that Chris is like that, either. We’re just getting to know each other right now.”

Beth looked at them. “Are we talking about that really cute guy that came in here earlier with the little girl?”

Kim nodded. “That’s right, you’re new. That little girl is Emily’s daughter, Mac.”

Beth smiled. “Oh, yeah, I saw him. He’s really good-looking!”

Kim grinned. She started ticking things off on her fingers. “Okay, Ems. You said his name was Chris and he’s from California, right?”

Emily nodded silently.

“What’s he doing here?”

Emily swallowed a sip of water. “He’s…um…taking a break from stuff. He’s on vacation.”

Kim looked at her suspiciously. “What’s he do in California?

“He’s in the entertainment industry.”

Beth’s smile got wider. “Well, with a bod like that he’s either gotta be a stripper or a porn star.”

Emily giggled as her face flushed. “He’s not a porn star or a stripper.”

Kim looked at Emily. “But he’s in the entertainment industry.”

Emily nodded her head.

Dan chuckled at the two girls. “Emily, why don’t you just tell her already.”

Kim suddenly looked at Emily, total shock and realization flooding her eyes. “Holy shit! Emily, you little fucker! You should’ve told me the minute you met him. Are his eyes really that blue?”

She nodded. “They most certainly are. And he’s a nice guy, very down to Earth for a celebrity.”

“And you’ve got a date with him tonight?” Kim grinned. “You are such a lucky bitch.”

Beth looked between the two women. “I still don’t get who it is. Come on, Emily, tell me.”

Kim looked at her. “Have you ever seen _Star Trek?_ The new one?”

“No.”

Emily thought for a second. Then she spied the magazines that were behind the bar. “Dan, hand me that stack of magazines, would you?”

“Sure.” He handed them over and she quickly flipped through them until she found the one that she wanted.

“Here it is.” It was an old issue of _Entertainment Weekly_ with Chris and Anna Kendrick on the cover. “I know you saw this one, because a bunch of us went to go see it.”

Beth looked at the cover, then up at Emily. “You’re shitting me! The guy that came in with your daughter is _him_?”

Emily nodded. “Holy shit!” Beth exclaimed. Then she looked up at the clock. “Damn. I gotta clock back in. Well, have fun tonight.”

“Thanks, Beth. Have a good rest of the day.”

“You, too. See ya.”

Kim stood up. “Yeah, I gotta go, too. Tell ‘Captain Fine’ I said hi.”

“I will.”

Dan smiled as he finished up what he was doing. “Go ahead and clock out Emily. We can cover if we get busy, and we don’t have any new girls coming in tonight. Plus, I’m taking you off the schedule for tomorrow. If Steve has a problem with it, I’ll take the blame. Go have fun.”

“Thanks, Dan.”

Emily went into the back to put her apron and order book into her locker.Grabbing her purse, she walked out into the fresh air.

She walked home, thinking of everything that needed to be done before she went out. Walking up the porch she saw a slip of paper peeking out of her mailbox. She pulled it out, thinking it was mail.

As she read the words over and over again, she felt all the color drain from her face.

_Oh, God… not another one._

She looked around quickly. Not seeing anyone on the street, she unlocked the door and immediately went upstairs to her bedroom. She walked into her closet, switching on the light. Pushing aside a pile of purposely-placed blankets, she grabbed a old shoebox with shaking hands. Opening it, she tossed the note onto a stack of similar-looking papers. Before she closed the lid, she read the words again.

_Hello Slut. You’re starting to forget that you’re still mine…_

 

_#_

 

Chris looked around at the house that he wanted to be his in less than a month. He felt it in his gut that he was doing the right thing and this was the place that he needed. He could almost visualize the room with furniture and how he would have it set up.

He was really impressed with the size of the rooms upstairs, and really loved the pool room and the hot tub. There was even enough room in the back to put in a basketball court if he wanted it. When it really hit him that this was the house though, was when he opened the door to the master suite. In his mind, he could see himself and Emily relaxing in bed, her watching TV while he was reading a book. Every room that he walked into, he could see himself with Emily and Mac. He knew that this was the place.

“How much acreage is included?”

Peggy smiled. “Ten. Most of that is woods, but the backyard is pretty extensive. You could pretty much do what you want. You’re also still covered by village utilities, so you would have city water, regular garbage pick-up, those kind of services.”

“And the price again?”

“A million five. I can tell you’re really interested in it. Let me get the owner on the phone and see if we can’t knock it down.”

She stepped away for a moment to make her call. He opened up the French doors to the back patio and spied Mac sitting on a large built-in bench. She looked up as Chris walked up to her and sat down.

“Well, what do you think?”

Mac smiled. “I like it, Chris. I almost like it better than my own house.”

“Yeah, but your house is old. It’s got character.” He ruffled her hair.

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Peggy walking towards them.

“Mister Pine, I have the Mitchells on the phone. They’re willing to negotiate.”

Chris nodded and stood up, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Alright. I’ll take it if they drop the price to a million two and I’ll pay closing costs and fees. Plus, I would like to be in by the Fourth of July, and I’ll need the name of the people who take care of the pool and the yard, so I can have that kept up.”

He waited as Peggy relayed the message. She nodded her head. “Will there be financing involved?”

“No. No financing. We don’t have to wait on the banks. I can have my accountant wire the money to them at the date of their choosing.”

He waited a few more moments as she spoke into the phone.

Peggy smiled. “Hold on a second, Eric. I’ll tell him.” She turned to him. “Since you’re going to be covering closing costs and there’s no financing, they’re willing to take the deal. They really want the house off their hands. They’re making two house payments right now. And we can get everything expedited and the deed transferred, so you can be in here in two weeks.”

Chris took a moment and looked around again. He could almost hear the sound of his kids’ laughter in the rooms of the house. He had never thought about having kids before, but now… he could almost see a little girl running about the house with his eyes and Emily’s hair…He took a deep breath. Yes… He smiled at Peggy.

“Let’s do it. Let me know when and where they want the funds wired and I can call my accountant immediately.”

Peggy wrote a couple things down in her portfolio. “Thanks, Eric. I’m glad you’re pleased.” She turned to Chris. “You’ve made the Mitchells extremely happy. This place is a gem.”

“Yes, it is. It’s perfect. And I’ll be in before the Fourth.”

She laughed. “You’re thinking of celebrating here I take it?”

He nodded. “Absolutely” He looked to the little girl. “Hey, Mac does your Mom like to swim?”

“I think so. Why?”

He kneeled down where she was sitting. “Well, in about two weeks we’re going to have a pool party here.”

“Why here, Chris?”

“Because…” He grinned. “I just bought it. This is mine.”

“So, you’re going to tell my mom tonight?”

He nodded. “Where do you think she might like to go out to eat?”

He could tell the little girl was thinking hard. “Do you think we could go to the Casa del Sol in Westchester?”

“I think that can be arranged. That actually sounds good for tonight.” He took out his phone. “Let’s call your Mom and let her know that we’re going to be there in a little bit.”

He dialed the number and waited for Emily to pick up the phone.

_“Hello.”_

“Hey, Ems. Are you at home?”

_“Yeah. Dan let me go right after my break. Are you finished?”_

“I’m done. Are you hungry?”

_“Starving. I didn’t eat during my break at all. Why?”_

Chris looked over at Mac. “Well, Mac wants to go to the Mexican restaurant in Westchester. Besides, we’re celebrating tonight.”

Silence met his statement. He couldn’t hear anything on the other end of the phone. “Ems? Emily, you still there?”

He heard a throat clear.

_“I’m still here. You found a place, didn’t you?”_

“I did. I already put an offer down on it, and it’s been accepted. I can move in in about two weeks. I’ll be in before the Fourth. So, it looks like you’re stuck with me being around town, Lawrence.”

_“That’s great, Chris. Do you have pictures? I can’t wait to see it. So what’s the plan?”_

He chuckled. “Yes, I have pictures on my phone. We’re about done here, so give us about five minutes or so and then Mac and I’ll be over to pick you up.”

_“Alright. I’ll be waiting. Bye, Chris.”_

“Bye.”

He disconnected the call and put the phone back in his back pocket. He looked over at Mac. “Okay, Mac. Your mom knows. Let’s see if there’s anything else that Peggy needs from me and then we’ll go.”

Mac stood and together they walked back into the house to where Peggy was writing out documents.

"Chris, I was just filling these out for you. Even though your verbal offer has been accepted, I still need to put it down on paper to make it legal and binding."

He nodded. "That's fine." He watched as she filled out the offer sheet.

She finished and pointed out a blank line. "I need for you to initial here." Then she pointed to the bottom of the sheet. "Then, sign here." She watched as he initialed and signed. Then she signed below his name. "I'll scan these and have them electronically sign these and the contract and I think we'll be ready for the closing. I have the information you wanted for the pool and yard, plus the account information for your accountant. I'll call you with a time so we can meet and sign the papers transferring the deed."

“Sounds great.” Chris extended his hand. “Peggy, thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate it.”

She clasped his hand. “You’re very welcome, Chris. I’m glad you found what you were looking for. Welcome to Lancaster.”

“Thanks.” He looked down at Mac who was standing next to him. “Well, Mac, you ready to go pick up your mom?”

She nodded and smiled. “Yep.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

They followed Peggy out of the house to the cars. Chris took one more moment to look at the property that was going to be his. He felt light for the first time in months. He was astute enough to realize that this was the start of a brand-new chapter of his life, and now he couldn’t wait to get started.

He knew the first thing on the agenda after he got possession of the house was going to be to hiring a decorator to outfit the house, but he also wanted Emily’s input. It was important for him to have her in on this. She was becoming more important to him than anyone that he had ever been involved with. He just wished that she would realize she could trust him. He remembered what his mom told him. _I’ll just let her go at her own pace._

He looked into the rear-view mirror at the little girl sitting in the backseat. “Well, Mac, what do you think your mom going to say?”

“About the house?”

“Yeah.”

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “I think she’ll like it. I know that she likes that you’re staying here. I told you she smiles more since you’ve been here. She just seems happier.”

Mac stopped a moment. “Chris, before you came here, Mommy would sometimes fall asleep crying, or I would hear her wake up in the middle of the night, crying. It was like she was having a nightmare. Mom doesn’t know that I could hear her.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “But since you’ve been here, she doesn’t do that so much anymore. She also laughs a lot more. She just seems to be in a better mood.”

Chris smiled. “I have noticed that.”

As he was driving through town, “Colourblind” by Glenn Morrison came on the radio. He heard a small voice come from the backseat singing along to the song. He smiled as he turned up the volume slightly and started singing along with it. He saw Mac’s eyes widen and she heard his voice. He chuckled.

“Your mom would probably know this. Did she take you to see _Into the Woods_?”

She nodded. “Yeah. You played The Prince. Mom loved that movie, even though it wasn’t a happy ending.”

“Well, before I got that role, I hired a voice coach. That’s how I learned how to do that.”

“That’s cool.”

He smiled. “Does your Mom sing?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I hear her singing through the house a lot. She’s really good, too.”

“Hmm… Maybe one of these days, I’ll have to see if I can hear her.”

They pulled in behind Emily’s Trailblazer. Chris turned and looked at Mac. “Alright Mac, stay here. I’m going to go get your Mom. Be right back.”

He walked up to the door and knocked quickly. Almost instantly, Emily answered. He smiled down at her.

“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” She rose up and kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

He led her down the stairs. “So, how was work?”

“It was good. Kim now knows who you are. And you have a new nickname.”

He groaned. “What is it? I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“Mister Hottie.”

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Who came up with that one?”

“Kim.” She smiled. “And with how you look, I’d have to agree with her.” Then she stopped and looked at him. “Oh, shit! Did I say that out loud?”

Chris’ smiled widened. “Why yes you did, Miss Lawrence.” He led her to the car and opened the front passenger side door. “Get in. I’m famished. I didn’t eat lunch.”

They started on their way to Westchester once everyone was buckled in.

“So, this house…what’s it like?”

“It’s where the Mitchells used to live.”

He glanced over at her and saw her eyes widen. “Oh my God, _that’s_ the house you bought?”

“I assume by your reaction you know the place.”

She shook her head. “I love that place. I’ve always wanted to see the inside of it. When they started building it, I wondered why anyone want anything that big out here, but I guess that’s what you want when you have money. What’s it like inside?”

Chris grinned. “It’s beautiful. They used a lot of wood. There’s not a lot I have to do to it to make it suit my tastes. It’s an incredible house. I have pictures on my phone so you can see the inside.”

“A house that size had to have come with some land.” As Chris nodded his head, she continued. “How much?”

He chuckled. “Damn, Ems. You don’t miss much. Ten acres or so. But most of that is woods to the back of the property.”

“Wow! That a pretty good chunk. You’d have room for a pool and then some.” She smiled at him again.

He grinned. “Actually I was thinking about putting in a basketball court and a small garden.”

“Why not a swimming pool? I would think that would be what you want.”

He chuckled at her confusion. “Because there’s already a swimming pool and hot tub. And it can be used all year round, because it’s heated. There’s also a retractable roof over part of it. It’s amazing.”

“Sounds like you already have plans for it.”

“I do. And I’m going to need your help.”

“I’m listening…”

At that moment, Chris’ phone rang. Looking at the screen, he smiled warmly. “You mind if I take this call? It’s my Dad.”

“Of course not.”

He pressed a button answering it, then put it on speaker phone mode. “Hello.”

_“Hi, Son. I hadn’t talked to you for a while, so I thought I’d call and see how everything is going.”_

“Hi, Dad. Were yours and Mom’s ears burning again? I was actually thinking about calling you.”

They heard a deep chuckle on the phone.

_“You know your mother’s intuition. She had a feeling that something was up.”_

“Well, it took me a couple weeks to decide, but tell Mom that I finally made up my mind.”

Chris could hear rustling on the other end of the line. “Dad? Are you still there?”

_“Yeah. Your mother’s here, and I’ve put you on speaker. What’s going on?”_

"Well, it looks like this Ohio thing is becoming more permanent. I bought a house. When I'm not in L.A. or working, I'll be here."

A female voice came over the line. Chris' smile got softer as he heard his mom.

_"You found a place? That's wonderful, sweetheart. Did you put an offer down on it, already?"_

"Hi, Mom. Yeah, I've put an offer down and it's already been accepted. I close on it in about two weeks. I'll take possession of it right before the Fourth of July. I'll email you pictures from my phone when I can. It's beautiful. By the way, say hi to Emily and Mackenzie. We're actually in the car on our way to a restaurant to celebrate."

_"Hello, Emily. Hi, Mackenzie. Chris has told us to much about both of you."_

Emily looked at Chris. He gestured for her to speak. “Hello, Ms. Guilford. Mister Pine. It’s very nice to talk to you. I hope what he’s said has been good.”

Gwynne chuckled. _“Please call me Gwynne, dear. I have a feeling we’re going to be talking to each other a lot more. And yes, it’s been all good.”_ She took a breath then continued. _“Well, we won’t keep you. I know what Chris gets like when there’s food around. I expect to see pictures of the new house, young man.”_

“Yes, Mom. Emily hasn’t even seen what it looks like, yet. I’ll probably email them to you tonight when I get back to the hotel.” He spotted the restaurant and pulled in to the parking lot, stopping the car. “Well, we’re here. So I’ve got to let you go.”

_“Alright, sweetheart. We love you, Christopher. And congratulations on the house. Your father and I can’t wait to see it. Bye.”_

“Bye, Mom. Bye,Dad.” He ended the call and looked at Emily. “What?”

She shook her head, chuckling. “You really are a mamma’s boy, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he muttered.

Emily took his hand and he looked down at them. He watched as her fingers laced with his. “I think it’s sweet that you hold them in such high regard, Chris. It’s very refreshing to see something like that. Hell, it makes me like you even more than I did.”

“Good.” He squeezed her hand, then let go. He got out of the car, then helped Emily and Mac do the same. Emily accepted his hand with a coy smile.

“Do you mind?” she asked.

“Not at all, Ems.”

 

#

 

Outside the restaurant, a shutter clicked as a camera followed their every move until they disappeared from sight. The man shook his head as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello?”

_“Yeah?”_

“She’s definitely with someone, and it looks like they’re pretty chummy. They even had the kid with them. They just went into Casa del Sol in Westchester.”

The man disconnected the call, knowing that he would have to find out who Emily was dating now. Perhaps his girlfriend, Kim, would know. She worked with her, after all.

He turned over the ignition of the car and drove away.

 

#

 

In Lancaster, a man with black grease-slicked hair and piercing blue eyes lowered the phone from his ear. _That two-timing slut. When will she learn that she belongs to me? That I am the only one that is allowed to touch her._ He set the phone on the dresser top. He looked around the darkened room then smiled sinisterly into the mirror.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is being betaed by Bebedora. You continually surprise me on how you can turn my writing into something that I love. Thank you for everything.

Chapter Seven

“So what did you want to ask me before your parents called?” Emily sipped on her daiquiri.

They were sitting in a corner booth, relaxing after their meal. She felt so comfortable with Chris at that moment that she almost forgot about the note that she had received in her mailbox. She had decided before Chris showed up on her doorstep that she wasn’t going to let it bother her. She wanted to enjoy her time out with her daughter and this man that had reawakened feelings that she thought had been dead for ten years.

She watched him as he sipped his beer, his long fingers wrapped around the beer bottle.

He smiled at her. “Well, I was wondering if after I take possession of the house, if you would mind going with me and get a grill and some patio furniture? I’m thinking about having a small get-together for the Fourth of July after I move in.”

“I’d love to. That sounds like fun.” She paused, sipping her drink again, nervously tapping her fingers on the tabletop. “I…I wanted to ask you about something I’ve been thinking on all day.”

Chris smiled warmly and took a swig of his beer. “Why are you being so shy all of a sudden? Shoot!”

“Well, I was hoping you’d want to come over tonight.”

“I’d love to.” Chris signaled for the waiter to bring the check. “Actually do you mind if I stop at the Inn before we go back to your place? I wanted to grab something.”

She grinned. “Are you going to invite me to your room?”

“Maybe…”

“Well, in that case, why don’t you pack up your stuff and check out altogether?”

“If I did that, then where would I stay?”

She cleared her throat, gathering her courage. “With Mac and me. I was thinking that you have to wait two weeks until you move in to the house and you don’t have any furniture yet. And I have an extra room where you could stay. I mean, I know it’s not the Founder’s Suite at the Inn, but I can promise you homemade meals, coffee whenever you want it, and…” She stopped at his look. “Never mind. You probably like staying at the Inn better than having to put up with Mac and me. Forget I said anything.”

Chris grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Emily? Look at me.”

She looked into his eyes and felt her fears melt away.

“I’d love to. If you’re sure it wouldn’t put you out too much, I’d love to stay with you until I can move into the new place.”

The waiter came and handed Chris the leather portfolio. She watched as he slipped some money into it and handed it back. “Thank you.” He turned to Emily and Mac. “Are you guys ready?”

Emily nodded and Mac said, “Yep.”

Chris helped them out of the booth and took Emily’s hand. She smiled as she felt the warmth of his hand encircle her own.

On the drive back to Lancaster, Emily told him about what Beth had said earlier. “So, have you considered any roles like that?”

Chris laughed. “I can’t say that I have. God, that would blow my image all to hell, not that Karos didn't do that already.”

Emily giggled. “Hey, don't put _Stretch_ down. I loved that movie. I’m just not sure how I would feel if I saw a friend of mine up there on the screen doing that. Although, I do remember when people were trying to figure out who they were going to cast for _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , there was a rumor that you had been approached for it.”

She could see Chris start to blush slightly. “Please, don’t tell me that you read the books.”

She giggled louder. “Sorry, Chris, but I did. I'm not one of those obsessed fans, mind you, but I have to say the guy they ended up casting did a good job. Although I have to admit that he wasn’t the ideal image of what I imagined the character would look like.”

He leaned over and whispered, “What did you think the character should look like?”

She shook her head and smiled. “I’m not telling…”

He chuckled. “One of these days, Miss Lawrence, I’ll find out who you wanted in that movie.” He pulled in to the Inn parking lot. “Why don’t you guys come in and help me?”

He led them into the hotel, and down a hallway to a room. “Here it is.” He opened the door and ushered them inside.

“Wow, this is really nice. Are you sure that you want to stay with me?”

Chris pulled her close. “Yes, I’m sure.” He hugged her. “Help me pack, will ya?”

She kissed his cheek. “Okay.”

She walked over to the closet, while Chris got his suitcases out, then strode into the bathroom to retrieve his toiletries.

Emily started to take out the clothes that were hanging in the closet, folded them and put them in the suitcase.

He smiled at his clothes that were in his bag already, neatly folded. “You work fast.”

“I hope you don’t mind. I just thought that this would help.”

“It does.” He started filling another suitcase with clothes from the dresser. He finished quickly and looked around as Emily zipped up the other suitcase.

"Are we finished?"

He nodded as he zipped his luggage up. "I just have to grab my guitar and then I can go check out."

"Okay. Mac, c'mob let's go." Emily ushered her daughter towards the door. She picked up Chris' laptop bag, as Chris grabbed his other bags and guitar case. Together they walked out of the room. They made their way to the front desk.

"Hi, Marcia."

The woman that had checked him in looked up. “Mister Whitelaw… Can I help you?”

Chris smiled. “I’m checking out.”

She typed something into her computer display. Moments later, they heard a printer work. “Here you are, Sir. I hope you enjoyed your stay here.”

“I did. Thank you.”

He guided them back out into the warm evening air. He put his stuff in the trunk. As he let the trunk lid close, he looked at Emily. “What?”

She shook her head. “Are you sure you want to give that up and stay with me?”

“Yes.”

They got into the car and he drove over to her house and he parked behind the Trailblazer. Chris went to the trunk and picked up his bags, while Emily hoisted his laptop bag onto her shoulder. He and Mac waited while she quickly unlocked the door, making their way into the house and upstairs.

“Let me show you to the guest room, so you can get your stuff put away.”

“Thanks.”

They walked down a hallway and Emily stopped in front of an open door. “Well, here it is. It’s not much, but…”

He smiled before he went in. “Ems, this is great.” He walked in and took a moment to look around. It was decorated simply, but with a lot of thought. There was a tall wooden dresser with a small flat screen TV sitting on top. A few framed pictures of Victorian gardens hung on the walls. Big windows looked out onto the street.

“The dresser is empty, so you’ll have room to put your stuff in there, plus there’s space in the closet, too.”

He hefted his suitcases up onto the bed. “Emily this is really nice.”

“Thanks. There’s fresh towels in the bathroom, which is across the hall.” Emily smiled, feeling more relaxed about the whole situation. It was weird, but Chris looked like he almost belonged in her house.

“Hey, Mom?”

Emily turned and looked at Mac. “Yeah, honey?”

“I’m going to go to my room and start getting ready for bed.”

Emily smiled. “Alright, Mac.” She watched as Mac walked up to Chris and hugged him. “Thank you for taking me to the park and everything today, Chris.”

He returned the embrace. “You’re welcome and thank you for helping me find my house, Mac. Sleep well.”

As she walked past her mom, she called out, “Night, Mom. I love you.”

“Love ya, too,” Emily said.

They heard Mac’s door close, and Emily turned to Chris. “Would you like some help getting unpacked?”

He nodded. “I would love it.”

They worked in relative silence until everything was put away and the suitcases were stowed under the bed.

Emily grinned. “I think this calls for a beer, don’t you think?”

“Lead the way, Ems.” He grabbed her hand and together they walked downstairs. While Chris reclined back on the sofa, Emily went into the kitchen.

“Here you go,” she said, handing him one. She sat down next to him. She felt drawn to the nook that his body created, but she didn’t want to overstep.

He pulled her closer and she settled closer next to him, relaxing his arm around her waist.

“Thanks.” He took a swig of the amber liquid. “I know this seems weird to be asking this, since we just finished putting my stuff away upstairs, but are you sure about this? That it won’t be too weird, me staying here?”

Emily smiled. “If I thought it would put me out or be too strange, I wouldn’t have offered. Besides, I’ll probably be in need of your ‘Mac-watching services’ sometimes. You were a godsend, today. Thank you.”

Chris grinned. “It was my pleasure. I had fun with her today. She surprised me when she was on the playground. I started chasing her, and damn, she’s a fast little kid.”

Emily giggled. “Mac didn’t tell you her secret, then.”

“What secret?”

Emily grinned as she sipped her beer. “She’s one of the leading scorers on her soccer team. She’s fast and sneaky, which I guess makes her valuable to her team. I don’t know that much about soccer, but she enjoys it. She’s about a month in to her second season. You should come to one of her games.”

“Tell me when they are, and I’d love to. You know, Mac’s actually the one that found the listing for the house when we were going through all of them.”

“You’re kidding me?”

He shook his head as he took another sip. “Nope. It was like she knew exactly what I was looking for.”

Emily looked over at a picture of her daughter then back at him. “Well, she is a smart little cookie.”

“Yes, she is.” He stopped for a moment, relaxing. Then he turned his attention back to Emily. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I was supposed to work, but since Dan called me in today, he took me off the schedule. Mac’s got practice, but other than that, I’m not doing anything. Why?”

“Well…” He took her hand and squeezed. “I thought that after I check out of the Inn, we could go look at cars. I’m tired of having a rental and they’re not going to let me keep it indefinitely. And I need to call my insurance agent back home and let her know what's going on.”

“You…you want to buy a car?”

He nodded. “Do you know of any dealers in town?”

“Well, do you want to fit in here or stand out?”

“Fit in for now.”

“Becker Chevrolet. That’s where I got my Trailblazer. I think they’ll give you a fair price on something. You looking for something new or used?” She stopped as soon as the question came out of her mouth. She slapped her forehead. “Of course, you’d be wanting something new. God, I’m so stupid.”

Chris reached under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look into her eyes. “Emily, you’re not stupid. Let me explain something to you. The Porsche that I have and my house in California were my first big ticket items I bought after I ‘made it big’. A lot of the clothes I have, I got as gifts from people who I did shoots for. Hell, even the SUV I have back home—that was one of the perks that I got from doing voiceover work for BMW. Otherwise, I’m the same as everyone else. I like going to Target more than Wal-Mart, but I’ll go to Wal-Mart, because there’s one here. Most of the clothes that I wear regularly are inexpensive. Hell, my favorite sneakers that I have are thirty-five dollar Converse. My go-to junk food is Cheez-Its. I love them. The only reason why I have some of the stuff that I have, is because I have the money. It’s part of my job.”

He took a breath. “I guess what I’m trying to say, Ems, is that I’m just like you. I just have the opportunity to do what I want because I’m doing what I love, and I guess I’m pretty good at it.” He shrugged, resting his hand on the sofa.

Emily opened her mouth in shock. “Chris… did you just say, ‘that you guess you were _good_ at it’? You’re amazing at what you do. I wish I had half as much talent as you do. I just…”

“You just…”

Emily settled her shoulders, reached up and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. “I wasn’t given the chance to show what I could do.”

Chris smiled softly. “Emily, I’m not going to force you to tell me anything. I promise. But if you ever want to talk, I’m here. I mean that.”

“Alright.” She finished her beer and stood up. “Well, I think I’m going to go on up to bed. Thank you for supper and for taking care of Mac today.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll make sure everything is locked up before I turn in.” He squeezed her hand and stood up with her.

Emily kissed his cheek, then whispered, “Good night, Chris. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Ems.”

She walked into the kitchen, left her beer bottle next to the sink. Then, with one last look at the man that was reclining back on her sofa in her living room, she went upstairs and into her room.

As she went about her nightly routine, Emily’s mind kept going back to Chris. Her thoughts about him were a little confusing. She knew that she was attracted to him. Any woman in her right mind would be, but she kept picking out other moments that she had spent with him. She was happier now than she had been in ages, but was she actually starting to fall in love with him? Could her feelings really be that? She shook her head.

She finally heard the tell-tale creak of the floorboards on the stairway as Chris made his way upstairs and into his room. She smiled as she heard him moving about, and finally the sound of the TV turning on.

She turned off her overhead light, and let the soft glow of her bedside lamp light her room. She slipped underneath the covers and turned off her lamp. She closed her eyes, letting the sounds coming from her guest room lull her to sleep.

 

#

 

_Emily looked around as her eyes focused. She was in the park near the downtown. She watched happily as Chris and Mac ran around the playground together. She laughed at the two of them acting like kids. She could hear the birds chirping and felt warm sunlight on her skin._

_Moments later, she looked up and saw the sky boiling with massive storm clouds. She stood up, opening her mouth to call out to them. A blast of cold air hit her and tried to knock her from her feet. As she looked around, she saw the ground start to open up underneath where Mac and Chris stood. She reached out her hand, but it was too late. They were gone. She took off running through town. She could feel an angry presence behind her, reaching for her, grabbing for her, tearing at her clothes._

_She felt the ‘thing’, or whatever it was, stalking her, hunting her down. She ran into an alley and looked around. There was no escape._

_Fog started to roll in, covering everything in a misty haze. She heard a menacing voice behind her. “Hello Slut. Did you forget that you still belong to me?”_

_A tall figure glided through the mist. She felt its black, lifeless eyes bore through her, their evil seeping into her very soul._

_She felt herself back up against the brick wall behind her as hands reached out and wrapped around her throat._

_“Emily, you’re still mine. No one can touch you but me, you little bitch…”_

_She shook her head. “No!”_

_The hands began to choke her, cutting off her air supply. “No!”_

_As the hands tightened, she felt herself begin to slip into unconsciousness. With one mighty effort, she screamed._ “No!!!!”

_“Emily!”_

_She felt herself being shaken, a soft voice calling to her. Pulling her back from the brink. She knew that she had to go toward the voice._

_“Emily, honey…wake up… Shh…you’re okay. I’m here, sweetheart.”_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of concerned blue eyes. “Chris?”

“Yeah. I heard you screaming.” He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her cheek. He sat on her bed, barechested, wearing a pair of gym shorts.

“Mommy?”

They both looked up as they heard the timid voice.

Emily reached out for her little girl. “Hey, baby, I’m sorry I woke you.”

Mac walked in and hugged her mother. “It’s okay.”

“Why don’t you go back to bed? I'm alright, now. You have practice tomorrow.”

“Only if you’re okay, Mom.”

Emily smiled. “I’m fine, sweetie. I promise.”

“Alright, good night.”

“Night.”

They watched as Mac walked out of the room. Emily took a deep breath and leaned back against her pillow. “I swear if I let her, that little imp would think that she’s the adult in this family.”

Chris grinned. “Maybe she does think that a little bit. She’s just worried about you.” He stood and straightened out the sheet and comforter that was draped over her. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

She nodded. “I’m still just a little fucked up from the dream.”

He moved towards the door. “If you’re sure…”

“Chris?”

He turned and looked back at her. “Yeah?”

“Would you stay?” She swallowed the lump that she felt in her throat. “Would you stay with me tonight?” She felt the tears that she had kept at bay, finally flow down her cheeks.

“Oh, Emily…” He moved quickly to her side, hugging her and brushing the tears away from her cheeks. “Of course, I’ll stay. If that what you want.”

“I do.”

“Then I will.”

She watched as he walked around to the other side of the bed, turned back the covers and got in. She flipped off the lamp again and turned to face him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled in the darkness at her. “I have to warn you, though. I’m a bit of a snuggler.”

Emily giggled, the last vestiges of the nightmare leaving her. “Oh, my God. Stop the presses! Chris Pine likes to snuggle? Holy shit!”

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, rub it in.” He pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his bare chest.

She heard his heart beating under her ear. “You know what? I think that’s just what I need, actually.”

He kissed the top of her head. “It was a bad one, huh?”

“A bad what?” She looked up at him curiously.

“Dream…”

“A _really_ bad one. A total nightmare.” She felt herself settle in his embrace. “I was so scared.”

He reached up and caressed her cheek. “Well, you don’t have to be scared anymore. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you, Emily Elizabeth.”

They lay silently together. Emily finally felt herself drift off to sleep comforted by the weight of Chris’ arms around her.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is betaed by Bebedora. Thank you again for everything, sweetie. I really appreciate all of the hard work.

The next morning, Emily awoke to find herself nestled into the curve of a warm body. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she studied the musculature of the forearm that was thrown over her. During the night, their legs had intertwined underneath the covers. She sighed as she relished the feeling of being held. This was something that she had longed for. She turned her head slightly and looked up at the face of the sleeping man next to her. She was mesmerized by the way his lashes brushed against his cheeks and the way he almost smiled in his sleep.

She felt herself being pulled closer as she ran the tips of her fingers along the soft hairs of his arm. She felt something else pushed up against her...something hard...and  _big..._

_Oh my God... The large hands and feet don't lie..._

She flushed with the thoughts that now were on almost a continuous loop through her head. She closed her eyes and saw a brief flash of an image in her mind. Skin against skin. Heat...passion... She could see herself falling into his eyes as he looked down at her.

As she watched, his eyes opened revealing the crystal blue irises that she had come to know.

"Good morning," Chris whispered.

Emily cleared her throat. She looked down quickly, embarrassed about the thoughts that she had running through her brain. "Hi." She tried to scoot away from him, but he held her in place.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you trying to move away from me?"

She looked everywhere she could without looking at him. "It's nothing, Chris. I'm just...  _this..."_

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You were like this last night and now this morning. What're you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

She finally looked up at him. "I'm embarrassed, okay? I'm in bed with an attractive guy..." She quickly lifted the covers and saw that she was still in her t-shirt and Chris was still in his shorts. "...Granted, we're dressed, but..."

He looked at her curiously. "Emily, what the hell are you talking about? I just woke up and I'm dealing with an uncaffeinated brain."

Emily sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Bullshit. It's not nothing. Not when you act like this with me." His tone gentled. "Ems, you know you can tell me anything. I want to know what you're thinking."

She turned over and looked at him. "It's just been a long time since I've had anyone in bed with me besides Mac, and I'm embarrassed because..."

He offered a warm smile. "Ahh, I think I get it now. It's been a while since you've had a man in your bed and you felt me pressed up against you?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Believe me when I tell you that 'little Chris' has a mind of his own in the morning."

_"'Little_ Chris'? You're not fooling anyone, you know." Emily giggled, then sighed, her eyes losing their temporary sparkle once more. "It's just..."

Chris' expression softened and he pulled her closer. "Well, this is what happens when I have a beautiful woman in my arms that I'm attracted to. How long has it been?"

Emily took a breath. "Over ten years. The last time it happened, it didn't end up so well for me, I guess. I got hurt. The only good thing that came out of that whole debacle was Mac."

"An ex?"

She nodded again. "And then there were some guys in town that wanted more than I was willing to give, especially Steve. I swear he hired me just so he could try to get into my pants. He tries to seduce all of the waitresses that he hires, but I wasn't interested. Dan and his wife have tried to get me to date, but I didn't want to. Kim has even tried to get me to go out and have a couple flings, but my heart wasn't in it. I would take a look at the guy and find him lacking."

"And now?"

She turned back over and faced away from him. She felt him move closer to her, and she pressed her back against his chest, molding herself to him. “Now… either my willpower isn’t as strong as it used to be, or I’m finding myself seriously rethinking my strategy, or…”

“Or?”

She looked up at him, her eyes focusing on his. “Or maybe I was just waiting around until I found one that I thought was worth the effort.”

Silence met her words as she said, “And hopefully he felt the same way about me.”

Her heart plummeted when he didn’t say anything. Maybe everyone in town was right. She had started to open her heart and trust someone again, and now…now, she was about to get her feelings crushed all over again.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked away from him. “It’s okay, Chris. I can see that you just want to keep this platonic. I get it.” She made a move to get up.

“Oh, no you don’t.” He quickly pulled her back into the bed, so she was laying flat on her back. She looked up at him as he settled over her, keeping her body in place with his. “Emily, do you want to know what my original plan was when I came out here?”

“Yes.”

He looked down at her intently. “I was originally going to just hang out for a couple of days, probably get tired of it and go on to New York where I could really get lost. You changed that. You and Mac both changed my plans for me.”

“We did? How?”

“The minute you sat down at the table and started talking to me like a normal person. At that moment, you treated me like a human being and not a commodity or a celebrity. Do you remember when we walked around town the first day?” At her nod, he continued. “I felt the need to protect you so damn bad. I wanted to reach out, and take your hand. I wanted to show you that you weren’t alone anymore. You are very much worth the effort.”

“Chris… I…”

She felt the tears that she could no longer hold back fall from her eyes. He reached up and brushed them away with his thumbs.

“Emily, listen to me. I don’t care about your past. I don’t care how you came to have that amazing little girl who’s sleeping in the other room. One of these days, yeah, I would like to know what happened to you. All I know is that you’ve been hurt in the past and you don’t trust easily. I could see that just by talking to you, seeing how you react to things and looking into those beautiful, yet haunted eyes of yours.”

He chuckled for a second, seemingly lost in thought. Then he quieted and looked down at her again. “You thought I was flirting with you our first movie night. I wasn’t.”

He guided her arms up and she put them around his neck.

“You weren’t?”

“No. Every part of you is stunning. And I don’t want to keep what we have platonic either. I never told you the real reason why I came out here. I mean, what I said when we first met was true, but there was something else.” He moved to settle next to her, no longer keeping her in place.

“I’m listening.” She rolled over, facing him.

He took a breath as he lay back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. “I felt like I missing something. _Someone_ to be exact.”

He mirrored her previous actions and rolled to meet her eyes. “I felt like I had nothing else to do. I had just finished with the role that had started the craziness and what did I have to come home to? Absolutely nothing. Here I am, almost thirty-five-years-old, and I have a string of failed relationships to my name.” He sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, I have my career, a really good one. I’m doing what I love and making a shit ton of money. I had just closed one of the biggest chapters of my life and I felt so alone. I have all this material stuff, but no one to share it with. I guess I learned that money can’t buy you happiness…and that’s what I want most of all.”

She furrowed her brows. “I’m not sure if I’m getting all of this.”

Chris smiled. “I guess it boils down to this. I came out here to find myself, to find out who I am without the bright lights of Hollywood. I want to know if there’s someone who will love me for me and not for what I can give them. I want the kind of love that my parents have. And I think I’ve found her, if she’s willing to give me a shot.”

“You’re talking me about me, aren’t you?”

He smiled as he tapped her on the tip of her nose.

She nodded. “I’d like to try. But what about your career, your life back in California?”

“I don’t have anything going on really until the press tour next year. Before I did this, I made sure my schedule was clear. I would love for you and Mac to come with me back to L.A. Right now, however, I think it’s important that we let this happen.”

“And what exactly is _‘this’_ that you’re referring to?”

Chris grinned. “I have no fucking clue. But I do know that I have a hell of a lot of fun with you, and I want to kiss you so bad that it’s killing me not to.”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Yes, I do. Will you let me?”

She shook her head.

“Why not?”

“Morning breath.”

Chris let out a loud bellowing laugh. “Well, I have it, too, so what’s the big fucking deal? We’ll cancel each other out. C’mere.”

He settled himself over her as she looked up at him, her eyes darting to his lips and back again. Her heart felt like it was beating so hard it was going to fly out of her chest.

“Emily… It’s alright. Just relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”

She nodded, biting her lip. “I know. You’ve been nothing but kind to me, but…”

“But?”

She looked away from him. “I’m afraid that if I let you in, I’ll get hurt, and I don’t want that.”

Chris sighed. “Are you afraid that if you tell me something, that I won’t look at you the same way, and that I’ll run?”

She nodded. Her eyes glistened with tears.

“Let’s do an experiment. Tell me something you’re hesitant to talk about. It doesn’t have to be anything earth-shattering…just something.”

“You want to know something about my past?”

“Sure. And then you’ll see that I won’t bolt. I promise.” His expression turned pensive for just a moment as he thought. “Unless you’re an axe murderer or something. Then I’m running out of here in my underwear.”

She smiled briefly at his attempt to lighten the mood, then studied the face above her. This crazy, wonderful man had just bought a house to stay in the same town as her. He had rushed to her bedside to wake her up from a nightmare and had just stayed with her through the night because she had asked him to.

It was time to take a leap of faith.

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. “I was married once. That’s why some people in the town say the things they do. They don’t think I’m good enough to keep a husband.”

“How long were you with him?”

“All total? About two years. We dated for six months and were married for about a year and a half. It didn’t work out and I came back here. I—I needed to be close to my family. I had Mac and started to live my life. Then, five years ago, it felt like the bottom dropped out again.”

“Your mom?”

She nodded. “She was driving to Westchester to get something that I needed for Mac. I can’t even remember what it was now, all I remember was that it was something stupid. I asked her not to go, but she did it anyway. I was sick with the flu at the time.” She took a deep breath. “Some drunk crossed the center line and hit my mom head-on. She was killed instantly. We found out later that he was never supposed to be driving. His license had been revoked and he had been in rehab several times. Obviously it never took.”

“Emily, I’m so sorry.”

She gave him a soft smile. “It’s okay. I’ve had time to get used to her not being here. She used to watch _Princess Diaries Two_ with me when I was feeling down and tell me that my special someone was out there just waiting for me. I still believe that.”

“It sounds like I would’ve liked your mom.”

“Yeah, and she would’ve loved you. She had an incredible sense of humor. She would have zingers ready at the drop of a hat.”

“Foot-in-mouth-disease?”

“Oh, yeah. In abundance. I think the thing I miss about her the most is her laugh. She had a hell of a laugh.” Emily smiled softly as she remembered. “Once she started laughing, you had no choice but to do it with her. It was infectious. I’m sure my personality and humor came from her. And she also taught me to believe in fate—and in myself.”

A wave of relief washed over her. She had finally let someone outside of her father and her best friend see her. Her grin widened as she exhaled deeply. “I did it.”

“Yeah, you did. I’m proud of you. And do you see me running for the hills?”

She shook her head. “You stayed…”

“Of course, I did. I told you that I would.” He raised his eyebrows hopefully. “Now, will you let me kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” He leaned in and slowly brushed his lips against hers.

She was shocked at the sensations that she felt. Everything that Chris did was better than anything that she had ever imagined it would be. It was like all of her nerve endings were on fire.

When she couldn’t get any more oxygen into her lungs, she gently pushed on his chest. “Oh, my God. You’re good at that.”

He grinned down at her. “So are you. In fact, I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

She matched his smile. “Neither would I.”

“Well, look at you now. Getting all sassy and demanding with me.”

She giggled. “Yep, better get used to it.”

She saw Chris start to come in for another kiss when the phone rang. She held up a finger to his lips. “Hold that thought, Mister Pine.” She grabbed the receiver off the cradle and put it to her ear. “Hello?”

_“Hey, Emily. It’s Andrea. I’m calling to see if Mac is still carpooling with us to soccer practice.”_

“Oh,” Emily glanced over at her clock. It was nine o’clock, later than when she usually got up, and most of that could be attributed to the companion that was resting next to her in bed. “Yeah, that sounds great. I actually have to go help a friend this morning.”

_“We’ll be over to pick Mac up around ten or so, alright?”_

“Perfect. Thanks again, Andrea.” Emily put the phone back and turned to Chris. “We’ve gotta get up. That was one of Mac’s friend’s Mom. She’s going to take her to soccer practice. Today is her turn.”

“Well, then, I guess we had better light a fire under it.”

“But you promised me another kiss.” Emily pouted.

“There’s one thing you need to know about me, Miss Lawrence. I always keep my promises.” He held her face with both of his hands, caressing her skin with his thumbs. Leaning down, he gently brushed her lips with his again.

Emily felt the fire return at his touch. If she thought the first kiss was good, the second was amazing. She could feel herself fall just a little bit more, and everything became brighter. She became slightly bolder, as she outlined his bottom lip. This wasn’t her, but with Chris… he made her feel that anything was possible.

They broke apart, both of their chests heaving. “Wow…” she gasped. “You’re a really good kisser.”

He nodded. “Likewise.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Let me go put a shirt on and I’ll meet you downstairs. I have a feeling someone’s already beaten us down there.

Emily grinned. “Oh, I’m sure of it. I’ll get the coffee started.”

After staring at his backside as he walked out of the room, she got out of bed and slipped on a pair of yoga pants. She quickly peeked into Mac’s room, finding it empty.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. There, sitting at the table and eating her cereal, was her daughter.

“Hey, baby.”

“Mornin’, Mom.”

“Andrea called and she’s going to be over to pick you up for practice at ten. So you need to get your stuff together and be ready to go.” Emily turned to the coffee pot and started measuring out the coffee and the water.

“It’s already by the door.”

“Good girl.” She finished with the coffee pot and opened up the refrigerator, rooting around inside. “Damn, looks like I’m going to have to make a trip to the store while we’re out.” She took out eggs, bacon, and some frozen hash browns and set them on the counter. “Mac, you need to watch for Andrea. I’m going to start cooking breakfast for Chris and I. Could you turn on the radio for me?”

“Sure, Mom.” Mac got up and went into the living room.

A moment later, music was piped through hidden speakers, recessed into the ceiling of the kitchen. Once she had the bacon in the oven, the hash browns cooking and the eggs going, she looked over at the coffee and smiled. As she reached into the cupboard to get a coffee cup, a large hand covered hers and turned her body around.

Chris brushed his lips against her knuckles, then he reached over her and got out two coffee cups.

“Thank you,” she stuttered.

“You’re welcome.” He put his hands on her hips. “I can’t stop wanting to do this.”

“What?”

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. “I like kissing you,” he whispered.

She smiled up at him. “I’m really starting to like you kissing me.”

“See? I knew I would bring you around to my way of thinking.”

She laughed along with him, then stuck her tongue out. “Oh, funny man.”

He turned his head and glanced over at Mac. Her eyes were wide with shock. “Morning, Mac.”

“Good morning, Chris.”

He grabbed the coffee pot and began to fill the coffee cups. “How do you take yours, Emily?”

“Light. Could you grab the creamer out of the fridge for me? I’ll fix my own if you make sure these hash browns don’t burn.”

“I think I can do that.” He took a quick sip of his coffee and walked over to the refrigerator. Seconds later, he returned with the creamer. He nudged her away from the stove and grabbed a spatula, moving it around in the pan.

“I got this. Go fix your coffee.”

She quickly prepared her beverage just as she liked it. Feeling Chris’ eyes on her, she slowly turned around to find him staring while slowly stirring the potatoes. “What are you doing?”

He shrugged. “I want to know how you like your coffee.”

She chuckled as she shook her head. “Whatever…”

They heard a knock at the door. Emily looked over at the back door and saw a woman with blonde curly hair. Mac bounded out of the kitchen and threw the door open.

“Hi, Andrea. Hey, Olivia.”

“Hey, guys. Hold on a second.” She looked up at Chris as he nodded. “Let me just turn this off.” She quickly switched off both the oven and burners. As Chris moved aside, she opened the oven door and grabbed a hot pad and brought out a cookie sheet layered with sizzling bacon. Chris scooped some hash browns, bacon and eggs onto a plate. Then he fixed the other plate of food.

“You want toast?”

She nodded.

“Go say goodbye to Mac. I can finish up.”

“Thanks.”

She took her coffee cup and walked over to her friends at the door. “Sorry about that.”

Andrea grinned. “No problem.” She glanced over at Chris as he worked in the kitchen. “Who is _that_?”

Emily grinned. “A friend who just bought a house here. He was going to stay at the Inn and I convinced him not to. He’s crashing here until he closes on the house and gets some furniture.”

“He’s cute, and it looks like he can handle himself in the kitchen.” Andrea studied her friend’s face. “You seem happier. Is it because of this guy?”

“I guess so…maybe.” She followed Andrea’s gaze and watched Chris as he finished up with the food. Then she looked down at her daughter. “Alright Mac, have fun today.”

“Will you be there to pick me up?”

“Yeah, Chris and I both will. He’s turning in his rental car today, so you’ll have to watch for us. We’ll be in something different than what he’s driving now and I’m sure as soon as he gets it, he’ll want to cruise around. So don’t get too dirty, alright?”

“Okay. Mom. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” She hugged her daughter and ruffled her hair.

“Bye, Chris!” Mac called out as she grabbed her bag.

“Bye, Mac. Have fun!” Chris yelled back to the little girl.

Emily chuckled. “I’ll see you, Andrea.”

“See ya later.”

Emily shut the door behind them and watched as all three piled into Andrea’s car.

As she walked back into the kitchen, she noticed that while she was gone Chris had set the table and was sitting quietly, having not touched his food. She shook her head.

“You don’t do anything half-way, do you?”

“Nope, not really.”

Emily sat down and they both started to eat. “So, what do we need to do first?”

“I’m thinking that I need to call my insurance agent and let her know that all of this is happening.” He looked over to the digital display on the oven. “But I can’t call for another hour because of the time difference.”

“So, we have a little bit of time to kill, right?”

Chris smiled. “Maybe… I need to call the rental car place and find out where I need to turn in it at.”

She grinned. “Or we could drive over to the dealership and see what they have and if they don’t have what you want, we could always drive into Columbus and try to find something there.”

“Hey, I like that plan. In that case, we better get a move on, so we can pick Mac up in time. What time does her practice end?”

“Three. Let me call my Dad and tell him just in case we’re not back in time, to see if he can’t pick her up.”

Emily got up and walked over to the cordless phone. She quickly dialed a number as she sat back down at the table. As she waited for the call to connect she took a bite of her food.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, Dad. How are you doing this morning?”

_"Oh, I can't complain, Ems. How are you?”_

She glanced over at Chris and smiled. “I’m great. I was wondering if you were going to be around today?”

He chuckled. _“Of course, what do you need, honey?”_

“Well, Chris is going to turn in his rental today and he wants to look at cars. Depending on what he finds here, we might have to go to Columbus. Would you be able to pick Mac up from soccer practice if we’re not there?”

_“I was planning on going out anyway and watching her, so yeah, I can definitely be there.”_

“Okay. Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

She disconnected the call and looked up at him. “Alright, Mac’s taken care of it we’re not back in time.”

“Great. Is there anything else that we need to do?”

She nodded. “I kinda need to run to Wal-Mart after we get done, or we can wait until we get Mac from soccer practice.”

“Alright. Let’s just play it by ear.” He picked up his plate and looked to her.

“Just put it in the dishwasher. I’ll just let the other things soak while we’re gone.”

She quickly ran water in the sink and placed the pots in there. Chris cleared the table, putting things away.

“I’m going to go upstairs and take a shower. You need me for anything?”

She shook her head. “Nope. I’m going to do the same. I’ll only need about a half an hour and we can get going.”

They walked upstairs and before Chris walked into his room, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

She looked up at him, raising a hand to touch his cheek. “Chris… what are you doing to me?”

He smiled. “No fucking clue. But I’m having a hell of a lot of fun figuring it out.” He leaned his head down and gently touched his lips to hers before pulling back slightly. “Now, go get ready.”

He walked into his room and closed the door, leaving her standing in the hallway.

She went into her bathroom and turned the water on, letting it heat up.

When the water was to temperature, she stepped into the shower and was immediately lost in her thoughts. As she shampooed her hair, she couldn’t help but daydream about the man that had told her not two hours prior that she was ‘worth the effort’. It had been so long since she felt like she had any worth—and it felt wonderful.

Now she just had to rid herself of her demons.

_Easier said than done, Ems._

Quickly finishing, she dried off and was dressed in no time. After fixing her hair and applying a small amount of makeup, she was satisfied that she was ready to face the day.

Just as she was ready to head downstairs, her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. _That’s funny. Blocked number._ She hesitated for a moment, but finally picked up the phone from the cradle.

“Hello?”

She couldn’t hear anything on the line. No breathing, no background noise, nothing.

“Hello?”

About two seconds later, she finally heard a click and a busy tone. _That was weird._ She shrugged it off and walked out of her room, ready to start her day with Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that my postings have only been once a month. Real life sometimes does that and intrudes. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think...


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest thanks go out to my incredible beta Bebedora. Without her, this story wouldn't have happened.

When she arrived downstairs, Emily found Chris on the phone talking, walking around the living room. He smiled and held a finger up.

“Yeah, Mel. I’ll have the realtor fax you everything once we close.” He chuckled. “And as soon as I get the car I’ll let you know. Thanks for doing this. Alright. I’ll talk to you later.”

He quickly disconnected the call and turned to Emily. “I just finished talking to the accountant and my insurance agent. I’m now a million dollars poorer, but I’ve got a hell of a house to show for it.”

“A…million dollars,” she stuttered. “I’ve never known anyone to buy a house for a million dollars. Hell, I’ve never even been inside a million dollar house.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, now you do. You should see my place back in California. You wouldn’t think I paid three-point-five for it, but I did. It’s small but nice.”

“I’ve actually seen pictures of it online when they said that you bought it from Jason Lee. It looked beautiful.”

“Well, the pictures don’t do it justice. Maybe you can come with me to California sometime.”

“I would like that. So what did you find out about the rental?”

He smiled and put his hand on her waist. “Well, the dealership here is actually a satellite location, so if I find something there, I can just leave the rental with them. If not, we can drive into Columbus and drop it off once I find what I want.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something. You don’t seem to be the super-picky type.” Emily’s eyes crinkled as she smiled.

“Hey I was thinking that if we got back in time after this or after we go pick up Mac, you might want to see the house. I could probably get Peggy to loan me the keys or she could take us herself. I really want you to see the place. The pictures that I showed you last night at the restaurant really don’t do it justice.”

She smiled. “I would love to.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. “So, are you ready to go?”

“I just have to get my purse and I’ll be ready.”

They walked into the kitchen and Emily grabbed her handbag. “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

#

 

As they left the house and made their way to Chris’ car, Emily couldn’t help but watch him. She was so enamored. She remembered everything that happened from the night before when she woke up from her nightmare to this morning when she woke up being held in his arms and their conversation. She felt a sense of peace settle over her. Chris had already met her father and her daughter, obviously. Now, she felt it was time for him to meet the last person that was important to her, her mom.

As he situated himself in the driver’s seat, she looked over at him. “Chris? Do you mind if we stop somewhere before we go to the dealership?”

“No, where do you want to go?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, I think I need to go visit my mom.”

He smiled, grasping her hand. He brought it up and brushed her knuckles against his lips. “Of course, it’s not too much trouble. Do you want to stop by the florists’ and pick up some flowers to take?”

“We don’t have to, Chris. It’s okay.”

He smiled. “It’s alright. I’m offering.”

“Thank you.”

They drove downtown and Chris parked the car down the street from the florists’ shop. He came around to the other side and helped her out of the car. She grasped his hand again, intertwining their fingers. She felt calm, peaceful and happy for the first time in a long time.

She saw two women in their mid-eighties walking towards them. They looked like they were strolling, but Emily knew that their old eagle-eyes missed nothing.

“Oh, shit…” she muttered as she pulled on Chris’ hand to stop him.

“Ems, what’s wrong?” He looked down at her concerned.

“Do you see those two old biddies walking towards us?”

He nodded and leaned down to better hear her whispered utterances. “Who are they?”

“Sharon Smith and Vera Dixon. Sharon and her husband used to run the town’s newspaper. They got forced out when they got sued one too many times for libel. They settled out of court, but still…” She paused. “Sharon couldn’t let the business go. She couldn’t let the investigative reporting go. She’s made it her mission to find out everybody’s business and spread it to the entire town.”

Emily leaned back against a brick store front. She felt like she was gathering her strength for the confrontation ahead. Chris stood in front of her, blocking her from the women’s views.

“Okay, who’s the other one?”

“Vera Dixon. She’s pretty much the town’s know-it-all. If Sharon doesn’t know something, Vera _will_. And she’ll spread rumors about you. Between those two and some others that I went to high school with, they’ve made my life a living hell ever since Mac was born and have continued to do so for years.”

Emily looked up and saw an understanding expression pass over Chris’ face. “Are those the two that I heard the first day I was here?”

She nodded. “They never pass up an opportunity to say how bad of a mother I am because I don’t have a husband. Their favorite words to call me are ‘slut’ and ‘whore’. They have no clue what I went through. And they always say that shit when they know I can hear it.”

Chris put his hands on her waist. “Emily, I want you to listen to me. What they say doesn’t matter. You’re not alone anymore. You’ve got me. You are a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman, with a heart of gold. You’re a hell of a mother. Anyone can see that. You’re not a slut, nor a whore. Believe me, I’ve known plenty in L.A. and you’re not even close.”

At his words, Emily felt a sense of determination envelop her. She knew more than ever that she could handle this, especially with Chris by her side. She looked up and brushed her fingertips against his face. “Thank you.”

He smiled, his dimples showing. “You’re welcome.”

She grasped his hand, and instantly she felt him squeeze it gently. She looked up at him as he mouthed, “You got this.” She returned the squeeze, and instantly she felt lighter. She would be damned if she let these two old bitches ruin her time out with Chris.

As they approached, she could hear their voices rise. She knew it had been on purpose, to make sure she heard whatever snide remarks they had in store for her. Sharon’s voice grated on her nerves. It sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. _Probably inhaled one too many cigarettes and too much ink fumes._

Chris squeezed her hand again. Emily set her smile in place as the distance decreased.

“Well, looks the town whore sunk her nails into another one.”

“I wonder how long it took her to convince him.”

“Probably not very long.”

Emily looked directly at the two women as they walked past. “Hello, Sharon. Vera.”

The two women smiled fake smiles at the young woman. “Why, hello, Emily.”

As they walked past, Emily decided that it was time to end this. _It’s now or never._ She squeezed Chris’ hand and turned to face the two women. She walked and stood just inches from them, feeling like she towered over them both.

“Sharon? Vera? I’ve let something go on way too long, and it needs to stop now.” She paused, drawing herself up straighter. She saw the two women’s eyes widen. “I don’t care if you badmouth me to my face. In fact, I think you do it so you can see my reaction. But don’t you _ever_ do it in front of my friend here or my kid again. I’m the one that had to explain what those words meant to my child and why you were calling me that. You will never know what I went through, you will never know my _circumstances_. You two are bullies and will never ever get the satisfaction of seeing anything from me. You are vile, despicable human beings. From this moment, you don’t even exist to me.” The two women stood in shock with their mouths opened. She pulled slightly at Chris’ hand. “These two aren’t even worth the effort, Chris. Let’s go.”

As she led Chris away, Sharon recovered slightly and extended an arm, pointing a bony finger at Chris. “Young man, you better control her.”

He grinned at them. “Control her? Nah… I like her like this.” He draped an arm over Emily’s shoulders and they walked the rest of the way to florists’ shop.

Chris opened the door and ushered her inside.

Emily could feel herself shaking from the adrenaline that was coursing through her body. A loud giggle then a laugh erupted from her mouth. She looked up at Chris, happiness on her face. “Oh, my God. I can’t believe I just did that.”

He chuckled at her expression. “You did. How do you feel?”

She reached up and draped her arms around his neck. She felt him place his large hands on her waist. “Like I just slayed a dragon, no, make that two very large dragons. Those two have been the part of the bane of my existence since I came back.” She pulled his head down. “And I couldn’t have done it without you and the pep talk. Thank you.”

“Emily Elizabeth, I didn’t do anything. I just told you the truth. You are an incredible woman.”

“Thanks.”

He pulled her closer, so that she was tucked up against him. He dropped his head lower and took her lips gently with his. Emily let all of her emotions out with that kiss. She had no idea what was going on between her and Chris, but she knew that she didn’t want it to end. She knew that she was falling, and falling hard for him. Her body responded with slight hesitation at the urgings of his lips. Did she want to take the kiss deeper? Like everything else, she let her instincts take hold. Tentatively, she outlined his bottom lip. She wanted to taste more of him.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the couple apart. Emily looked over at the middle-aged woman that was standing in front of them. Emily smiled as Chris tried to regain his composure.

“Sorry about that, Donna. How are you?”

“I’m good. Can I help you find something?”

Emily turned and leaned back against Chris. “I want some flowers for my mom.”

“Well,” Donna smiled. “I just got in some pink roses. I could make up a bouquet with those, and some lily-of-the-valley. I know those were Bobbi’s favorites.”

Emily nodded. “They were. Just make it a small bouquet.”

“No.” Chris interrupted. “Donna, could you do a dozen pink roses?”

“Of course.” She walked back into the back room. Moments later, she could be heard rustling flowers into a bouquet.

Emily glanced up at him. “Chris…I…”

He smiled, putting a finger up to her lips. “Shush. I want to do this. I won’t hear another argument from you, okay?” He drew her closer again. “Besides, I want to know where you were heading with that kiss. That was a doozy.”

“Well, if you’d rather me not do that anymore, I won’t.”

He pulled her so that she was flush against him and shook his head. “I want just the opposite. I’d like more.”

“You would?”

“Yes, but I’m going to let you go at your own pace, Emily. I’m so proud of you for telling off those two old biddies today, and for letting me in a little more.” He looked down at her. “Do you remember what I said this morning about you being worth the effort and not wanting this to be platonic?” At her nod, he continued. “That was the God’s honest truth, Emily. Whoever said that you weren’t worth anything was sadly mistaken. You intrigue me.”

“Chris, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

He smiled. “What do you think I’m saying?”

“I think you’re saying that you want me as your girlfriend.”

He nodded. “I am. You’ll call the shots, but I really want to see where this leads. Think you can handle that?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. She hugged him, resting her ear against his chest. “I _definitely_ think I can.”

“Good.”

With a swish of a curtain, Donna came back into the room holding a bouquet of a dozen pink roses. The lily-of-the-valley that she had placed looked like little starbursts in the sea of pink. “Here we go.”

Emily smiled. “Donna, it’s beautiful.” She put her nose down into the fresh buds.

“How much do I owe you?” Chris asked.

While Chris paid for the flowers, Emily strolled around the store. She looked back at Chris and Donna and saw that they had their heads together and Donna was nodding. Their voices were low, and she couldn’t hear what they were saying. Emily shook her head. Undoubtedly her new boyfriend was up to something. She walked back over to them just as their conversation seemed to have ended.

“Well, Chris, it was nice to meet you. I hope you stop in again.”

Chris gave her one of his charming smiles. “You can count on it, Donna. Thanks again.”

They walked out of the store, Chris grabbing her hand and clasping in his own. He walked her to his car.

As Emily sat inside, waiting for Chris to get into the driver’s seat, she saw Sharon and Vera staring at her, their mouths moving hurriedly. Emily shook her head. _Of course, they would find a way to turn it back on me._ But the moment passed, and she remembered that Chris had stood by her. She was going to make sure that he would be proud to stand by her. A soft smile settled on her face as Chris opened the car door and got in.

“Whatcha’ thinking?”

She glanced over at him. “Nothing really. Just how I let two old biddies like that have such control over me. Not any more. I’m done with that.”

“Good. You know I was taught to respect my elders. But those two…” He shook his head. “…for what they did to you, there’s no way in hell. So, let’s not think about them anymore. Let’s go visit your mom and then we can get done with the rest of our day.”

She smiled over at him. “That sounds great.” She gave him the directions to the graveyard and to where her mother’s headstone was.

As they drove, Emily’s mind quieted. Usually, she hated to visit the cemetery. The feelings of being an outcast and an ostracized part of the community had weighed on her heavily. But today was different. Today, she wasn’t alone. This was the first time that she had ever brought anyone with her other than Mac to visit her mom. She wished that her mom could be alive right now to meet Chris.

She looked over at the man seated next to her and studied his hands as he gripped the wheel. For the first time in a long time, she actually wanted to be with someone. This morning when she woke up in his arms, at first she thought she was dreaming. She let her mind wander about what could be and what might be. Did she want it? _Hell, yes._ She wanted it… She wanted to grab everything that he had to offer.

She was slightly startled when the car stopped. She looked around at the rows of stones and saw her father’s cruiser parked just ahead of them.

“Hey, if you don’t mind, I’m just going to wait in the car,” Chris said quietly.

Emily shook her head. “Come with me.”

“Are you sure? Your father…”

She smiled. “It’s okay. You’ve already met him, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I have. I just don’t want it to be uncomfortable for you if I’m there.”

Emily chuckled. “To be honest, Chris, I’d be more uncomfortable if you weren’t there.”

“Alright. If you’re sure?”

“I am.”

Together, they got out of the car and made their way to where Chuck was standing.

“Hey, Daddy.”

Chuck turned. “Emily, Chris.” He hugged his daughter tightly then released her. Then he extended his hand to Chris, which he took and shook.“I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

Emily smiled. “It was a spur-of-the-moment decision. I see you’ve already met Chris.”

“I did. Yesterday, as a matter of fact. Was Peggy able to help you?”

Chris smiled. “Yes, she did. I bought the Mitchells’ place, Chief. Thank you again for putting me in contact with her.”

“You’re very welcome. I knew Peggy would know what you were looking for and help you out.”

Chuck hugged Emily to him again. “Well, I’ll let you visit with your mother. Hopefully, I’ll see you at Mac’s soccer practice. If you’re not there, just pick her up from the house when you get back into town.”

“Alright, Daddy. I love you.” They watched as Chuck got into his cruiser and left.

Chris shifted from one foot to the other. “I’m just going to go over here and wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m positive.”

Emily heard his footsteps as he walked away from her. She took the bunch of flowers that were next to the headstone and placed the bouquet of roses in it. “Hi, Mom.” She took a breath. “Usually, I know how to start, but today I don’t know how. I know you can probably see everything that’s been going on, but I wanted to come out here and tell you that you were right. You were right about everything.”

She crouched down on her knees and cleared some wayward grass from the stone. “God, Mom, I miss you so much. I met someone. I wish you were here to meet him. He’s amazing, kind, wonderful with Mac. He’s just…” Emily paused to get a handle on her thoughts. After a long moment, she continued. “…he’s so wonderful, and I know he cares deeply for me. It almost seems too good to be true.”

Sighing, she continued. “…but I’m scared, too.” She studied the stone, tracing her mother’s name in the granite. “I’m scared of letting him in. I’m scared that this is all moving too fast. I’ve already told him I was married once and he didn’t run. But what if he runs after I tell him everything else? I don’t know what to do.”

She felt a warm breeze rise up and encircle her. It brushed the hair away from her face. Emily could almost hear her mother’s voice whispering to her.

_“Do you think he loves you?”_

Emily shook her head. “I don’t know, but what we have is like nothing I’ve felt before, not even with Mark. I think I could be falling in love him, or at least I’m starting to. He acts like he has feelings for me. Hell, he bought a house so he could stay here when he’s not working or in California. I’ve talked to his parents on the phone. So, in a way, I’ve met them. He’s met Dad. I just don’t know.”

The breeze rose up again. _“What is your heart telling you?”_

She smiled. “To follow it. To let him in.”

She felt warmth as the sunlight broke through the clouds. She looked around as a beam shone down on her, enveloping her in the bright light.

She turned and held out his hand to him. “Chris, come here. I want you to meet someone.”

He walked over and took her hand, pulling her close to him.

“Mom, this is Chris Pine. Chris, my mother, Bobbi.”

Chris looked over at Emily and then down at the stone. “Mrs. Lawrence, thank you for raising such an extraordinary daughter. You have my word that I will take care of her and Mackenzie. I’ve only known her a little more than a month and I already know that she’s pretty special.”

Emily looked up at Chris. “Well, we have to get going. Chris wants to see if he can find a car to buy. I’ll talk to you later, Mom. I love you.”

She felt Chris reach down and clasp her hand and led her back to the car. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. “I’m fine. For the first time in a very long time, I’m great. You ready to find your car?”

He grinned. “So totally ready.”

She giggled at his look. “God, you look like such a little boy when you do that.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I know I do. It’s part of my charm.”

As Chris slowly drove through the cemetery, Emily looked back at her mother’s gravesite and smiled. She knew that it was finally time to let go.

They made their way back through town and found the dealership relatively quickly.

At the sound of their car doors closing as they got out, one of the doors to the dealership opened. A short, heavy-set man walked through them and started approaching them. He stuck out his hand for Emily to shake.

“Emily Lawrence, how are you doing, little lady? Are you ready to trade in that Trailblazer?”

She chuckled, shaking his hand. “Hey, Troy. Not yet. It’s still doing just fine. But I did bring my boyfriend. He’s just moved here recently. He’s got a rental right now and he’s looking at buying something.”

Emily could tell that Troy was sizing Chris up. Then he looked at her.

“Boyfriend? Well, good for you, Emily. Glad that you’re finally getting yourself back out there.”

“Thanks, Troy.”

They started walking around the lot, taking in all of the different vehicles. Emily knew that Troy was giving Chris the same spiel that she had been given, that if they didn’t have what they wanted here, they could call up to the Columbus dealerships and see if any of them had what he wanted.

As they were wandering around the lot looking at sedans, Emily’s eyes kept going to the car that was parked right outside the showroom.

It was a beautiful, black Chevy Camaro convertible. She had had an older model, but when she started dating Mark, he suggested that she give it up. It had been a gift from her parents for graduating high school. Mark didn’t think that it was a safe enough car for her to drive. She still remembered the day that she came home and found that he had sold her car without telling her. It was just one more thing that he had taken away. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the car.

As if she was almost in a trance, she walked toward the vehicle. The top was down and she could see the interior. Rich black cloth covered the seats, and soft buttered black leather accessorized the inside of the car. She ran her hands slowly along the opened windows.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and she could see herself in the car. She looked over next to her and saw Chris driving, his hands wrapped around the steering wheel as he competently controlled the Camaro. She could almost feel the wind whipping through her hair.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. She looked up and saw Chris studying her.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just lost in my memories.”

“Oh?”

She nodded towards the car. “I used to have an older model. My parents gave it to me for my graduation from high school. I loved it. It was my baby.”

“Then someone made you get rid of it?”

She nodded.

He looked closer at the car. “Wow, that _is_ beautiful. Almost as pretty as you and my Porsche.”

She recognized that he was trying to lighten the mood. “Great, now I’m being compared to a car.”

He looked over at Troy and pointed to the car. “What can you tell me about the Camaro?”

Troy looked at the car. “We just got it in. It was going to go into the showroom. Brand-new, just came off the truck this morning.”

“It’s a beautiful car,” Chris whispered.

“Yes, it is.” Troy agreed with him. “Now, I have this Malibu if you’re interested…”

Chris shook his head. “Nope. I’d like to test drive the Camaro.”

Troy studied the man before him. “Well, Sir, that’s a sixty-thousand dollar car, and it would be my ass if it got wrecked. We don’t get many Camaroes here. And frankly, I don’t think you can afford that car.”

“Wait a minute, Troy,” Emily spoke up. “Just because he doesn’t look like he can afford the car, you’re not going to let him test-drive it?”

“Well…”

“Is the only reason why you sold me the Trailblazer was because my father is the police chief and you knew he could afford it?”

“I…”

“Dammit, Troy, you know me and you know my family. I used to like you, but now since you let that slip, I think we need to talk to someone else. Where’s Ken?”

“Damn, Emily, okay, I’ll be right back with him.” Troy left moments later, his figure waddling away.

Emily shook her head. “Jesus, I thought only had to slay two dragons today. Looks like there’s more than that.”

Minutes later, Troy came back with another man. He was tall and casually dressed in khakis and a golf shirt, but looked well-put together. He looked at the couple, his eyes going from one to the other.

“Hi, Emily. How’s your father?”

She smiled at the tall man. “Hi, Ken. He’s good. I’ll tell him that you said hi.”

“How can I help you?”

“Well, my boyfriend is interested in test-driving this Camaro. Troy is refusing to let him because he doesn’t think that he can afford the car. Is that a new policy or something like that?”

Ken looked over at the heavy-set man. “No, it’s not. I can assure you that Troy and I will have words later.”

Ken looked at the Camaro. “I’ve got to say, Sir, you’ve got great taste. That’s a beautiful car. We just got it off the truck this morning. It’s an Supercharged V-8, five-speed manual transmission. The performance is off-the-charts. This particular one is fully loaded.”

Chris smiled. “You’re making it sound better and better.”

Ken chuckled. “Now, I’ve known Emily here for years, but I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

“Probably not. I’ve just moved here about a month ago and just bought a house here.”

“Can I get your name?”

“It’s Chris.”

“So, Chris. Do you know how to drive stick?”

He nodded. “I have a Porsche back in California that’s manual.”

Troy blanched. “A Porsche? How the hell can you afford a Porsche, dressed the way you are?”

Chris fixed Troy with a stare. “Because this is the way I dress when I relax, Troy. Now, if it’s all the same to you, I think Emily and I would like to deal with Ken.”

Ken looked over at Troy. “Troy, I’ve had enough. Wait in my office until I’m done here.”

They watched as the heavy-set man waddled away again. Ken then looked at them apologetically. “I’m so sorry. There’s no reason for that.” Then he looked to Chris. “You said you have a Porsche in California. I take it that you got transferred here?”

“Not exactly. I’m in a different kind of industry and I came here to kinda get away from things. I liked the town so much that I’ve bought a second home and I decided that I need to get a car. The rental agency isn’t going to let me keep theirs forever.”

“Alright. Well, I’m going to need a copy of your license and I’ll get a dealer plate and the keys and you can take a test drive.”

Chris quickly took out his wallet and slipped out his license. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Ken took a look at the license. Emily saw his eyes widen as he read the name. “Now I know why you looked so familiar. You were out here a several years ago with that movie crew. The train flick, right? I love that movie.”

“Thank you. That’s one reason why I came back here. I didn’t get to see much of the town, and I wanted to.”

“Well, let me get this copied and I’ll be right back, Mister Pine.”

Chris put his hand out and shook his head. “Please, just call me Chris.”

Ken walked away quickly, leaving the two of them alone.

“Chris, you don’t have to get this car just because it reminded me of the one I had.”

He chuckled, putting his hands on her waist. “Well, as it so happens my Dad had one, and I’ve always wanted to get one. And besides I’m going to need something to get around in, so what better car to get than this one.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

“You know, I’m really thinking about flying back to California and driving back in my Porsche, probably around my birthday.”

“What? A road trip?”

He nodded. “It would be more fun if I had someone to go with me. So, how about it? You up for an adventure?”

“Your birthday’s August twenty-sixth, right?”

He chuckled. “Yes…”

“Well, that’s kinda close to mine.”

“No shit… When’s yours?”

“September seventh, same year."

“So you’re only about a week younger than me?”

She nodded.

“Well, then, you have to come with me. That’ll be my birthday present to you.”

“Chris…”

They saw Ken walking towards them. Chris kissed her quickly. “Just think about it, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Okay, Chris. Here’s your license back. Let me just put the plate on. Here’s the keys.”

“Thank you. Now, do you need to sit in the front seat with me?”

Ken smiled. “No. I can sit in the back seat and let Emily sit up front with you.”

Chris grinned then looked at Emily. “You ready?”

“You better believe it.”

Ken opened the door and got into the back seat. Emily slid into the front and closed the door. Chris got into the driver’s side and turned the ignition. The vehicle purred to life.

Chris and Emily looked at each other. Ken pointed out some of the controls and in particular told him about the button that moved the convertible top.

Chris smiled at Emily. “Do you want to leave the top down or put it up?”

Emily grinned. “Let’s leave it down.”

“Alright.” Chris eased the car away from curb and drove through the town. He reached the roads outside the city limits. “Is it alright if I opened it up a little?”

Ken smiled. “Be my guest. That’s one reason why I’m here, so you can get a little speed and see how she handles.”

Chris pushed the accelerator down a little further. He grinned as the car sped up. The speedometer rose quickly to seventy, then he eased it back down to fifty-five. “Damn, that’s a hell of a rush.”

Ken grinned. “Yeah, it is.”

Chris found a place to make a U-turn and drove back to the dealership. He pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. He sat there for a moment, and looked at Emily.

Ken watched the two. “Why don’t we go into my office and we can talk terms.”

“Alright.” Chris opened his door and quickly went over to Emily’s side. He helped her out. Then, Ken slid the front seat forward, so he could get out. They walked into the dealership and into the showroom.

Ken put up a hand. “Wait right here. There’s something I have to take care of.” He quickly walked into his office and then peeked his head out. “Darlene, where did Troy go?”

“Lunch,” they heard a voice call.

“Okay, when he comes back. I want to see him.” Then he ushered Chris and Emily inside. “Please, have a seat. So, what do you think, Chris?”

“I love it. I want it.”

“Great. Now, I take it that we don’t have to wait for the bank.”

“No, we don’t.”

“We’re actually starting a summer-time sales event to start clearing out the old models, and surprisingly enough that’s actually an old model, so we can knock some money off there, plus I take it that Emily referred you.” Ken quickly wrote an amount down on a piece of paper and slid it across the desk. “That’s what I can do.”

Chris looked at the slip of paper. He waited for a few moments. “I can have my accountant wire the money directly into an account of your choosing, if that’s okay. I’d like to take it home today.”

“I don’t see why that couldn’t be possible, Chris. Give me one second.” He picked up the phone. “Martin, could you come in here please?” He put the phone down.

A minute later, a man in a service uniform came in. “Yeah, Ken.”

Ken tossed the keys to the Camaro to him. “Those are the keys to the Camaro out front. Will you please make sure it’s cleaned up and detailed, so it can be ready after lunch. This gentleman is going home with it.”

“Sure, Ken.” Martin turned the other way and soon they could hear the purr of the Camaro’s engine as Martin started it up and drove it around to the garage.

“Ken, can you give me a moment to call L.A.? I’ll need any account information for him.”

“Of course.” Ken typed in a few commands into his computer. “I’ll be able to get him in touch with our bank for the transaction. As soon as it goes through, the car will be yours.”

Chris nodded gratefully and called home. “Hey, Richard, it’s Chris. I need for you to wire some money into an account for me.” After a few moments, he handed his cell phone to Ken, who gave Richard all the details. When he was finished he handed the phone back to Chris. “You got everything you need? Alright, thanks. Talk to you later.” He ended the call.

He looked over at Ken. “So, I take it everything will be golden?”

Ken smiled. “I don’t see why not. He has all the information needed, so as soon as we see the transfer, the sale will be complete. Give us an hour, tops.” He pushed a standard sales contract across his desktop. “I just need your signature here. I’ll get you some temporary plates and get your registration paperwork started this afternoon.”

“Sounds great, thank you.”

After the last signature was signed. Ken stood up. “I just want to say thank you for choosing us. I really hope that you enjoy your new car."

“Thank you, Ken.” Chris and Emily both stood and started to walk out of the door. “Oh, can I get the VIN number for the car? I need to call my insurance agent, plus would it be alright if I got your email address. I’ll have my insurance agent e-mail you proof of coverage.”

“Sure, Chris. No problem.” He quickly copied down the VIN number of the car onto the back of his business card.

“We’ll see you in an hour or so?”

Ken nodded with a smile. “That should be plenty of time for the monies to go through and for the guys in the garage to get her all ready for you, Mister Pine.”

“Great, thank you.”

He and Emily walked out of the dealership and Chris quickly pulled out his cell phone. “I need to make a couple phone calls while I’m thinking about it.”

Emily half-listened as he carried on with the conversations. It sounded like he was calling the rental car company, and then his insurance agent. After about ten minutes, it seemed like his conversations were coming to an end.

“Thanks, Mel. Appreciate it.” Chris finally disconnected the call and slid the phone into his back pocket. “Are you hungry?”

“I could be convinced. Where do you want to go?”

“Well, I know you work there, but I could really use one of those burgers that I had that first night. Plus, we have an hour or so to kill before the car is ready.”

“You want to eat at the Blue Oyster?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind. It’ll be weird eating there as a customer and not actually working.”

“I bet it will.” He chuckled.

They walked across the street to the restaurant. They walked in and Chris automatically caught Dan’s eye. Dan walked over to them.

“Hey, Ems. What are you doing here?”

“This one…” she pointed to Chris. “…wanted to eat here. So, there you have it.”

Dan held out his hand and shook Chris’ hand. “Hey, Chris. Let’s get you guys seated.” He took a quick look at the chart, picked up a couple menus and led them over to a hightop table.

Chris helped her into the chair and pushed it forward. Then Chris looked down at her. “Actually, go ahead and order me a beer. I’ve got to leave and get something. I’ll be right back.”

Emily watched as his strides carried him away. She shook her head. “That blue-eyed bastard… I wonder what he’s up to now.”

Dan smiled. “Sounds like someone’s finally dating again.”

Emily nodded. “It took him a month, but he finally convinced me. We kinda made it official this morning.” She hugged Dan quickly. “He went with me this morning to visit my Mom. He was so sweet.”

“Well, you look like you’re happy.”

“I am.”

“You two both want beers?”

“Yes, please.”

Dan walked away to retrieved the drinks. A few minutes later, Emily heard the door to the restaurant open. She heard Chris’ voice say, “My girlfriend’s waiting for me.”

Suddenly, in front of her a large bouquet of red roses dropped into her view. “Surprise!”

She looked up. “Chris… They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Thank you.” She gently sniffed the soft fragrance that came from the flowers, and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him.

Dan came back with their beers and spied the flowers. “Damn, man. You’re making us all look bad with those.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, I think if anyone deserves it, it’s this lady right here.”

“You’re right. So, are you guys ready to order?”

Chris nodded. “Give us two American classics.”

“You got it.” Dan strode away, putting the orders in.

Emily looked at the flowers again. “I can’t believe you got me flowers. I haven’t had someone get me flowers in so long.”

“Well, what I said was true. You deserve it. After all, you agreed to date me.”

“Why yes, I did.”

“Why Ms. Lawrence, do I detect a hint of sarcasm of your voice?”

She giggled. “Yeah.”

“What time is Mac’s practice over?”

She took a sip of her beer. “Three.”

“What do you want to do after we pick up the car?”

“Remember, I need to go to Wal-Mart and go grocery shopping. Asking you to stay with us was kinda a spontaneous decision, so I wasn’t ready for you. Besides, I want to get food that you like.”

“So, we’ll go to Wal-Mart. Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of.”

They sat silently for minutes. Chris watched as the waitresses walked around the restaurant. He pointed out the red-headed waitress that was across the room.

“Is that Kim?”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, that’s her. She’s been my best friend since high school. When I found out I was pregnant, she was one of the only people from high school that stuck with me. She’s Mac’s surrogate aunt and her godmother.”

A man with dark hair came out from behind the counter and walked towards them. “Oh, shit…” Emily muttered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Steve’s coming over here. He’s the owner of the restaurant.” She grasped Chris’ hand quickly, then tried to let go.

She quickly swung her eyes over to Chris and he shook his head slowly.

“Hi, Emily. I was really surprised to see you weren’t on the schedule today.”

“Well, Dan called me in yesterday on my day off, so in exchange he took me off the schedule today. So take it up with him.”

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?”

“Like a date?”

He nodded. “Yeah, exactly like a date.”

She looked over at Chris and saw his blue eyes flash. “I’m sorry, Steve. But I’m not interested. I’ll never be interested. I’m already dating someone. I’d like for you to meet my boyfriend, Chris Pine. Chris, Steve Myers, owner of the Blue Oyster.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chris said.

Steve completely ignored Chris and whispered angrily at Emily. “You bitch. You led me on.”

“Steve, I did no such thing. I’ve never said that I was interested in going out with you.”

“Believe me, when he leaves you, you’ll come running to me. I guarantee it. I know exactly what kind of woman you are. You’re nothing but a whore. Once you get tired of him, I’ll be waiting.” He walked away quickly and from the back of the restaurant, everyone could hear the slamming of a door.

Emily could feel her cheeks wet with tears. “I’m so sorry Chris.”

“Emily, look at me. You and I both know the truth. You aren’t what he said you are. It’s okay. Do you want to leave?”

She nodded. “But what about the car and the food?”

“We can solve both relatively easy.” He stood up. “I’ll be right back.” Emily watched as Chris walked over to the bar. “Hey, Dan, can we get our food to go?”

“Sure. Hey, is Emily alright?”

“She will be. The owner came out and asked her out on a date. When she refused, he started badmouthing her. That bastard even told her that when I left her she would go running to him.”

Dan shook his head. “That no good fucking prick… Don’t worry about the food, Chris. It’s on me. I’ll pay for it. Let me go get it for you.” He left through the double doors.

While they were waiting for their carry-out, Chris called the dealership. “Hi, this is Chris Pine. I bought a car there this morning, and I was checking if it was ready to be picked up. They were detailing it for me.” He paused for a moment. “Great. We’ll be over there in a few minutes to pick it up.” He walked back over to where Emily still sat.

“Emily, the car’s ready. So, let’s pick up our food and the car and go home.”

“Alright,” she whispered.

Dan came back with the food. “Here you go, Chris.”

“Thanks Dan.”

“Just take care of her, okay?”

“I will.” Chris helped Emily off of her seat. She grabbed her flowers as Chris picked up the bag full of food. “Let’s go.”

Emily felt Steve’s gaze on her as they left the restaurant. She cringed as she felt him undressing her with his eyes.

They walked across the street and immediately they saw the Camaro in front of the dealership.

“Wait here.” Chris quickly went inside. A few moments later, Chris came back out with Ken following him. Chris opened the door and settled her inside. He shook Ken’s hand again. “Thanks again, Ken. Have a great day.”

“Thank you. Enjoy the car.”

Chris got in and quickly put the food down on the floorboard. He started the ignition and instantly heard the purr of the engine. He pulled away from the curb and shifted gears. They made their way to her house. He parked behind her Trailblazer, and turned the ignition off. He looked over at Emily. “We’re home.”

Emily just sat staring out the windshield, not seeing anything.

Chris grasped her hand. “Emily,” he whispered. “Come on back to me. We’re home.”

She blinked and looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He’s a prick. Come on, let’s get inside and eat. If you want to rest, you can. We can go to Wal-Mart after we pick Mac up, alright?”

“Alright.”

Chris grabbed the food and got out of the car. Then, he ushered Emily out of the car and into the house.

Chris put the food down and set out some plates. Moments later, they were ready to eat.

Emily sat down and starting picking at the food. She felt so tired all of a sudden. She could feel Chris’ eyes on her. She looked up at him sadly. “I’m sorry, Chris. I think I’ve lost my appetite.”

“It’s okay. I think I have, too.” He took the plates away and dumped the food. He looked at the flowers that were laying on the table. “Where can I find a vase?”

“Underneath the sink.”

Chris opened the cabinet and found a vase that was big enough for the bouquet. He filled it with water and dropped the flowers into it. He brought the flowers back and sat them back on the table.

Emily stood up and walked into the living room. Chris followed silently behind her. She sat down on the sofa. She looked up at him. “Chris…”

He quickly sat down beside her and pulled her close. “Shh… If you want to cry. Go ahead. You’ve been on a roller coaster ride today. You need to let it out.”

“You don’t mind?”

He smiled as he shook his head. “I don’t mind at all.”

Her shoulders lowered and she felt herself finally let go. Sobs finally broke through and Emily cried.

After a few minutes, she finally started to calm. She started hiccupping from her crying. Strong arms lifted her and carried her upstairs. She rested against Chris’ muscular chest.

He laid her down on her bed, slid her shoes off and covered her up with the blanket that was on the foot of her bed.

“Chris?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me.”

“Alright. I’ll set my phone for two-thirty, so we can get up and go get Mac.” He quickly set the alarm on his phone, slid his shoes off, and got in to the bed. He pulled her closer and she snuggled against him. She relaxed against him as all of the stress of the morning finally fell away from her.

Emily closed her eyes and they quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but real life has gotten in the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again for the kudos and the reviews so far.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora. I don't have any words left to say. Thank you for the incredible work that you've done for me over the past year. This story wouldn't be what it is without you and my two contributors. First to Ellie Mae, you're the one that inspired me to write Kim. You're an amazing friend and my life wouldn't be complete without you. Then to MizUndahStood, without you Jordan wouldn't be who she is. Thank you for all of the psychospeak in the next chapters. Check out her stories about Benedict Cumberbatch and Anna Eberhardt. They're an excellent read.

Two and a half hours later, Emily woke feeling refreshed. She had the faint lingerings of a headache, but it was manageable. She rolled over and found that she was alone in bed. Noticing the faint smell of flowers in the room, she looked over to her dresser and felt a smile cross her lips. There, on the top, were the roses Chris had given her. She smiled at them, then sat up in bed and stretched.

"Chris?"

"Hey, you're awake. I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up." A voice said from the doorway. She turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I've got a little bit of a headache."

"I don't doubt it. I brought you some aspirin." He handed her a couple white pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She accepted the meds. "What time is it?"

"Two-forty-five. You looked like you were sleeping well, so I didn't wake you when my phone went off."

She uncovered herself and swung her legs around, getting up off the bed. "We've got to get going then."

"You feel up to it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I was an idiot to let Steve get to me like that. He's always harassing me at work to go out with him. I just never thought he would do it in front of someone that I just said that I was dating."

Chris shrugged and stood. "Well, I guess some guys just can't take the hint."

Emily glanced at him, chuckling. "Oh, like someone that was bound and determined to be my friend."

Chris wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, I think that arrangement worked out okay."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

"There's that sarcasm again, Ms. Lawrence."

She giggled. "What are you going to do about it, Mister Pine?"

"Oh, I think we can find something that's mutually beneficial to both of us." He leaned down and gently kissed her.

This time, Emily didn't hesitate. She outlined his bottom lip, and instantly he responded, opening his mouth wider. She dipped her tongue inside, tasting his unique flavor.

She thrust her hands into his hair as he pulled her tighter against him. He tasted of cinnamon, spice, and something that was uniquely him.  _Oh my God, what's happening to me...I'm not like this. Damn! This feels so good._ She felt like she was drowning and she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She made a small sound, and pulled on his hair lightly.

She felt his tongue gently caress hers as he explored her mouth. She moaned quietly at the feelings that he was bringing out of her. It was overwhelming that after ten years that she could feel  _this..._

She leaned back slightly, breathing heavily. Her lungs were screaming for air as she opened her eyes slowly to look up at him.

"Wow..."

He nodded. "Yeah..." He touched his lips to her forehead. "That was some kiss."

She smiled. "It was. And to think, my ex said I couldn't kiss worth a damn."

"Well, then, your ex was full of shit. But if you want to lay one on me again...I'm game."

Emily giggled, then glanced over at her clock. "I wish, but we have to get going. We've got my daughter to pick up and then grocery shopping to get to." She dropped her arms from around his neck. "I guess you'll just have to wait until we get to the field, then I could try my hand again at kissing you."

He chuckled. "Alright." Chris took her hand and they went downstairs.

Emily picked up her handbag and they made their way out to his new car. "Damn, that is a beautiful piece of machinery, Chris."

"Yeah, it is. But it doesn't hold a candle to you." He opened the door for her. "Madame."

Emily giggled as she settled herself inside. "You're such a dork."

He smiled as he slid into the driver's seat. "Yeah, but I'm a cute dork."

"I guess." She looked at him and laughed harder at his expression. "Okay, yes, you're cute." She knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to keep the mood light and carefree, and she was grateful to him for that.

He grinned. "Okay, so where is this soccer field?"

"Out past the grocery store."

He started the car, and backed out of Emily's driveway. As they made their way through town, Chris reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

She looked over at him and grinned. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

He turned onto a side road and drove around until he found a parking lot nearest a field. Emily pointed to a group of kids dressed in bright orange jerseys.

"Mac's on that one."

Chris pulled into a parking space and shut the car off.

For a moment, Chris looked at the kids running up and down the field before glancing over at Emily again. "C'mere you."

Emily took off her seatbelt and scooted over as close as she could to him. She took a deep breath and relaxed against him. As she watched the kids running around on the field, she kept tossing something around in her mind.Then, she looked up at him. "Chris?"

"Yeah..."

"I haven't done this in a long time. But I don't know what to tell Mac if she asks..."

"About us?"

Emily nodded. "Mac's pretty smart. I know that she saw us kiss in the kitchen this morning. She's gonna put two and two together and she's bound to ask what's going on between us..." Her voice trailed off, then she thought of something else. "What if the paparazzi find out you're here and they see you with me? What are you going to tell them?"

Chris grasped her chin gently. "Emily, slow down..." He took a breath. "With the blood-sucking paps, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hopefully, they won't find me here. In regards to Mac, if she asks, you'll know what to say. If you want to say we're dating, then go ahead and tell her. I know from the way you were acting this morning, you don't bring random guys home with you. You're a great mom. You'll know what to say if she asks." He leaned forward slightly and caressed her lips gently. "Besides, she asked me yesterday if I liked you and when I told her that I did, she implied in no uncertain terms that I should take you out more...which I plan to do."

She smiled. "Why, Mister Pine are you planning on romancing me and sweeping me off my feet?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just planning on treating you the way you should be treated."

"Really?"

He nodded, bringing her face closer to his again. Emily's eyes flicked from his eyes down to his lips. She ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip before he lowered his head and gently pressed his mouth to hers.

Her tongue ventured out and outlined his bottom lip. He opened his mouth a little wider and her tongue darted inside, tasting him. She felt herself settle into his embrace and the fire that he had sparked that morning flared up instantly. She moaned as she felt him duel with her tongue then dipped inside and explore her mouth. One of his hands tangled into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. She lost herself completely in the kiss. Her lungs were screaming for air, but she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to keep drowning in his embrace.

Finally when the need to breathe became too great, she pushed away slightly from him, trying to catch her breath. "Oh my God, you’re good at that."

He smiled at her. "So are you," he whispered.

She leaned back against him, letting the warm sun relax her. She heard the sound of a car pull into the spot next to him and the engine shutting off. An appreciative whistle broke the silence.

"Wow! When Emily said that you wanted to buy a car, I thought you were kidding. I can see now that you weren’t. That is one beautiful machine."

Emily and Chris both looked over and saw Chuck standing beside his cruiser.

"Hi, Dad."

"Thank you, Chief." Chris smiled.

"You're welcome. Where’d you find it?"

"Here in town. Ken gave him a decent price for it since I referred him. He drove it once and that was it."

Chuck grinned. "Well, now that I know what you’re driving, Chris. I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for you."

Emily huffed, and arched an eyebrow. "Daddy, be nice."

Chuck looked toward the field, then back to the couple that were still sitting in the car. "By the way, Joe drove by your place late last night on patrol."

Emily looked over at Chris, then back up at her father. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He told me that all the lights were out and he saw a Honda Accord parked behind your Trailblazer. Something going on?"

Chris cleared his throat. Emily looked over at him and even after knowing him for just a short time, she knew that he was getting nervous.

"Chief Lawrence… I can explain."

Emily laid a hand on Chris’ thigh. "It’s okay." Then she opened the door and slid out so she could stand in front of her father. "Dad, I asked Chris if he wanted to stay with me until he closed on the house and got some furniture in the place. And he took me up on the offer."

"So that was his rental at your place?"

She nodded, then looked over at Chris. He smiled.

"It’s okay."

Emily looked back to her dad. "There’s something going on between us, and we want to see where it leads."

"You two are dating?"

"We are."

Chuck looked back at Chris for a second, then looked down at his daughter. "Emily, could I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure, Dad." She turned to Chris. "I’ll be right back."

Emily and Chuck walked a couple yards away. Emily looked up at her father. "Yes?"

"You like him…"

"I do. For some reason, I want to explore this. I haven’t felt this way in a long time if ever, Dad. It’s been ten years. I think it’s time for me to start opening up to someone other than you and Kim."

He nodded. "Well, you definitely seem more like yourself than you have been."

She smiled. "Chris does that. He makes me laugh, we’ve only been official a few hours, but he’s already treated me with more respect and done more for me than Mark ever did." She took a breath. "I think...I think this is something I’m supposed to do."

Chuck put an arm on her shoulder. "God, Emily, you are so much like your mother." He looked back over at Chris, still sitting in the car. "I think you’re right. I approve of him. But if he hurts you, I will kick his ass back to California faster than you can blink."

She grinned. "Alright Daddy." She hugged him quickly, then started to walk back towards the car, before turning to face him once again. "Besides, he’s a really good kisser." She walked back to the car where Chris had gotten out and was leaning on the hood of the car.

Her father chuckled and Chris made a choking sound. Clearly he was a little embarrassed by her little admission.

She shrugged her shoulders at him. "I don’t keep things from my Dad."

Emily was more than pleased to see that Chris could blush a deep shade of red. But he could also take the teasing that Emily was dishing out. And perhaps dish out a bit of his own, taking it as a challenge. He walked up to her, took her in his arms, dipped her body low and kissed her, lightly tickling her lips with his tongue.

Emily was shocked, but in a good way. Her Dad was laughing at them both.

"Well, you guys have fun and try to behave if you can."

"We will, Chief," Chris called.

Emily smiled up at Chris as she heard her father walking away. "You think you’re pretty slick there, don’t you?"

"No, not slick… I just know what I’m good at." He lifted her back up onto her feet. "You want to go get Mac?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand and led toward the field where a group of kids were running back and forth.

"Which one is her?"

Emily quickly scanned the field and pointed to number ten in an orange jersey. "That’s her. Number fifteen is her friend, Olivia."

"Hey, Emily. Over here." A voice called out.

Chris heard Emily’s name and pointed to a woman with blonde curly hair. "Isn’t that the gal that came and picked her up?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, that’s Andrea, Olivia’s mom."

Chris draped an arm around her shoulders as they walked over to where Andrea was sitting on a blanket on the ground.

"Hi, Emily… Emily’s friend."

Emily chuckled. "I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce you this morning. This is Chris."

Chris extended his hand out. "Hi."

Andrea smiled and took his hand. "Hi. It’s nice to meet you." She gestured to the blankets that were spread out. "I’ve got plenty of room here. Have a seat. They wanted to have a scrimmage, so practice is running later." She pointed to a large cooler that was beside her. "There’s some water and some other drinks in here if you want anything."

Emily sat down on the blanket. "Thanks, Andrea. I’m good for now." She held up a hand to Chris. "Are you going to sit down?"

"Yeah." Chris sat down behind Emily, stretching his legs out on either side of her. "There. Now, if you want to, you can lean back against me."

Andrea watched as the couple got comfortable. "Okay, Emily, when did this happen?"

Emily smiled softly and leaned back against Chris. "This morning. We’re still trying to figure everything out."

"Well, it looks good on you."

"Thanks. It feels good."

Emily turned her attention to the field. They watched as Mac got the ball passed to her and streaked down the field, evading the other kids.

Her eyes scanned the people who were seated on the other side of the field, taking in the other parents and onlookers. There in the crowd, she saw a flash of greasy black hair. She felt her spin stiffen and the hair on the back of her neck stand up on edge.

_No… It can’t be…_

She shivered despite the heat of the sun.

"Hey," Chris whispered. "Are you alright?"

She looked back over towards the crowd. The man was gone. She blinked, hearing Chris’ concern. She took a deep breath and glanced back at him as his arms tightened around her body."Yeah, I’m fine. I just… thought I saw someone."

She focused her attention back to the field. Mac was running fast across the open ground. "C’mon, Mac!" Emily yelled.

She passed the ball to Olivia, made a move, then got the ball back. With a giant kick, she sent the ball straight to the back of the goal.

"Wow!" Chris said as he clapped. "She’s good. That was a helluva move."

Emily grinned. "She wasn’t even going full-speed there. You should see her during a game. She’s amazing."

"Nice job, Mac!" the coach called before blowing his whistle. "Great practice. Don’t forget the next game is in a couple days."

The group broke up and Mac turned and scanned the people who were sitting on the ground.

Emily raised her hand and waved toward her daughter. She saw her daughter’s face break out into a smile as she ran towards them. When she arrived, she kneeled on the blanket in front of Emily.

"Hey, sweetie. That was a good goal."

"You saw it?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah we did. We saw the move that you made, too."

"Thanks, guys." She turned to Olivia, who had run over with her. "May I have a water, Andrea?"

"Sure," Andrea replied. Olivia reached into the cooler and retrieved a water bottle, handing it to Mac.

"Thanks."

"Are we ready to get going?" Chris asked.

Mac nodded. "May I bring my water with me?" She picked up her equipment bag and stood.

"Sure." Chris got up from the blanket before helping Emily up. He wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulder as she threaded an arm around his waist. Her fingers found a belt loop in his jeans.

Then she looked down at Andrea. "Thanks for picking her up this morning. I’ll talk to you later."

"Alright, Emily. See ya."

Emily reached out and ruffled Mac’s hair as they walked away. "We didn’t go to grocery while we were out earlier, so we’ve gotta get to Wal-Mart. Then we’ll go home and get supper."

"Okay."

They walked together silently for a few minutes. Emily caught Mac looking back at them. Emily smiled. "Alright, Mac, what’s going on in your head? I know when you’re trying to figure something out."

Mac cleared her throat. "I saw you guys kiss this morning. Mom, are you two…?"

Emily grinned. "Are we what, Mac? Dating?"

Mac nodded.

Emily stopped and glanced over at Chris, then she looked down at her daughter before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, Mac, we are. We both like each other a lot and want to see where this goes. Is that alright?"

Mac took a minute and looked at both of them. "So, I guess this means that even after Chris moves into his house, he’s going to be over at our place a lot still, right?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. And it means that you’re going to see us kiss like we did this morning or us being together like we were on the blanket back there. Is that okay?"

Mac looked from her mother to Chris and back, then she smiled. "Yeah, it’s alright with me." Then her grin widened. "I don’t mind if you guys kiss. I don’t think it’s that gross."

"Good, because I plan on kissing your mom a lot, kiddo."

Emily chuckled. "Come on, Romeo. Let’s get this show on the road. I still have to cook supper when we get home."

"Speaking of which," Chris pulled Emily closer. "I noticed you had a grill on your deck."

"I do…"

"What’s your opinion on steaks for supper?"

She looked up at him. "Oh, God. I could definitely get behind that." She smiled. "Especially since we didn’t have much for lunch."

"Alright then. Just tell me where to go."

She nodded. "You got it."

They made their way to the parking lot and stopped in front of the new Camaro.

"Mac, hand me your bag, and I’ll put it in the trunk."

She handed Chris her bag as he pressed a button on the fob in his hand. The trunk silently opened."This is yours?"

Chris nodded. "You like it?"

"Yeah, this is so cool. Mom, can we leave the top down?"

Emily grinned at her little girl. "I don’t know." Then she looked over at Chris. "What do you say? Can we leave the top down?"

He slammed the lid of the trunk down and opened the car door for Mac to get into the backseat. Emily got into the front seat as he jogged around to the driver’s side. He got in, and looked at his two passengers. "What’s the point of having a convertible if you don’t leave the top down?"

Chris drove through town, taking directions from Emily, first driving to Westchester to Wal-Mart, then stopping at a local butcher shop to purchase the steaks. They then made their way back to Emily’s house.

"Why don’t you go take a shower, Mac, while Chris and me get the food going?"

"Okay, Mom." Mac bounded upstairs. Soon, they could hear the water running from the upstairs hall bathroom.

Chris went outside and checked the grill and found that she had a fresh tank of propane. He turned it on to let it heat up before heading back inside. Emily was standing in front of the counter, preparing the potatoes. "See, I told you you would know what to say if Mac asked about us," Chris said quietly.

Emily stopped cutting up the potatoes and looked at him. "Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to throw her off-balance any more than she already is."

"What do you mean?"

Emily set the knife down and turned to face him. "Chris, that little girl has had so much happen to her in her nine years. She’s grown up without a father. For a long time, it’s just been us. We’ve lost my mom. I’m overprotective of her and of myself. Then, you come sweeping in and make me feel things that I haven’t felt in a long time."

Chris took her hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over the pulse point on her wrist. "I know. I’m in same boat here, too, Ems. If you don’t think I’m nervous about this, then you’re wrong. I’m scared as hell. I don’t want to mess up whatever we got going here. And I don’t want to come between you and Mac. You two are both pretty special. I know that you come as a package-deal, and I’m willing to accept that." He pulled her closer to him. "You set the pace. Whenever you’re willing to open up to me, I’ll be here, ready to listen and be supportive of you with anything that I can do."

She rested her head against his chest, before looking up at him. "You know, not many men would be willing to date a single mother with a nine-year-old."

He shrugged. "Well, I’m not like most men you’ve known."

Emily looked at him carefully. Her face was stuck like, _‘duh, you’re more awesome than most men, ever, on the planet’._ He chuckled at her, like he could read her mind.

"I’m a good actor Emily Elizabeth, but I’m still a man, and I do stupid shit sometimes."

"Yeah, one instance comes to mind…" She looked into his eyes. "New Zealand?"

He nodded. "Yes, not one of my better moments, but I did learn from it. I was headed down something the wrong way. I kinda let the fame get to me. I was disappointed that Shadow Recruit hadn’t done better at the box office, and I turned to alcohol to help deaden the pain of it."

She smiled gently. "Well, contrary to popular belief, Mister Pine, _Shadow Recruit_ happens to be one of my favorites. It wasn’t your fault. I think you got him exactly right. It was the marketing people who got it wrong. The studio dropped the ball and let a great film fall to the wayside." She let go of him and turned back to cutting the potatoes. She watched as he sprinkled some salt on both sides of the meat before setting it aside.

He quickly walked over to the sink and washed his hands. As he was drying them, he glanced over at her. "I’m going to get a glass of wine. Do you want one?"

"Please. I noticed you picked up a bottle." She pointed to a drawer that held a corkscrew.

As he uncorked the bottle, she finished up with the potatoes and slid them into the oven. He poured them each a glass and watched as she took a sip of the dark red liquid.

"Holy shit, that’s good."

He smiled. "I thought you might like that." He picked up the pan of meat. "I’m going to go get this on the fire."

She giggled and grunted. "Caveman, huh?"

"When it comes to steak? Hell, yeah."

She followed him outside with the two wine glasses and sat down at the patio table. She watched as he expertly handled the steaks, throwing them on the hot grill and smirking with pride as they sizzled loudly. Emily couldn’t help by smile at his ‘manly skills’.

"Damn, these are beautiful. I’m going to have to remember that place."

Emily took a sip of her wine. "I get all of my meat there, and they’ve got decent prices."

They heard the back door open and close as Mac came outside. She sat down across from Emily. "Hey Mom? It’s really nice tonight. Can we eat out here?"

"I don’t see why not. Why don’t you go back inside and get the plates and set the table."

"Okay!"

She bounded inside and was back in a moment with plates and silverware. She quickly set the table.

Emily got up from her seat. "I’ll be right back. I’m going to go check the potatoes." She went inside and turned off the oven. When she looked back up, she watched as Chris and Mac were talking. She smiled gently. Chris had said that he wasn’t like any man that she’d ever known, and he was right.

He was better than anyone she’d ever known.

 

#

 

Later that night, after they had eaten and everything had been put away, they relaxed in the cooling night air. Mac had already gone inside as Emily and Chris laid on a lounger. Emily had her head resting on his chest as he looked up at the stars.

"Chris?"

"Hmm…"

"Thank you…"

He looked down at her. "For what?"

She turned her head upwards to lock eyes with him and smiled. "For everything today. I haven’t had anyone treat me as kindly and as good as you did today. You’re a pretty special guy."

He dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "Well, I happen to think that you’re a pretty special woman. And you’re worth everything."

"I should probably go to bed."

"Yeah...probably."

"But, I don’t want to leave."

Chris chuckled, and the sound reverberated under her ear. "Well, we could always do what we did last night."

"Alright. I’ll meet you upstairs." She got up and walked calmly into the house, knowing that Chris was following right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it... Just to warn you... it's about to get deep...


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed once again by Bebedora. You're incredible, lady. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

"Good morning."

A soft voice whispered in Emily's ear as she felt a pair of lips nuzzling her neck. she smiled as she sighed, pressing back against the warm body beside her as she kept her eyes closed. "Good morning to you, too."

As Emily rolled, she opened her eyes and looked up into Chris' blue eyes. She welcomed his weight on top of her as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Chris chuckled. "Someone must have gotten a good night's sleep last night. You're showing me sass."

"Maybe." Her smiled widened. "Or maybe I'm just really liking this." She became serious for a moment. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do when you're not here. You kept my nightmares away last night."

"We'll figure something out, Ems. Let's just enjoy what we have right now."

She nodded and gently pulled his head down. "I can get behind that." Tilting her head upwards, she kissed him gently.

When he pulled away from her, Emily sighed, resting back on her pillows. "Gah! I wish I didn't have to leave this bed but I have to go to work today."

"Is the prick going to be there?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. He's usually not there during the day. Dan's the only one of the managerial staff that's there. I have no idea why Steve was there yesterday."

"How long is your shift?"

"Eleven to four. But if we're not busy, Dan usually lets me go home early because of Mac."

"Are you telling me that you're in need of my 'Mac-sitting' services?"

"If you wouldn't mind?" she whispered shyly.

Chris smiled down at her. "Of course, I wouldn't mind. I need to go to Peggy's office anyway and see if I can get a copy of the contract I signed and see if they've nailed down a date for the closing yet. I'll just take her with me." He rolled over, looking back at her when he was comfortable. "When I find out, you want to come with me to the closing? I really want to show you the new place."

Emily looked at him shocked. "You...you want me to come with you to the closing?"

"Yeah. Then I thought I'd show you the house afterwards. I want your input on the furniture and other things." He smiled sincerely. "I want you to be as comfortable there as you are here, Emily."

"But why?"

He gently tapped her on the nose. "I just do. So, will you?"

She nodded. "I'd love to."

Chris grinned. "Good, it's settled. Now, when do you have to start getting ready?"

"Umm..." Emily glanced over at her clock. It read nine-fifty-five. "Shit! Like right now. I've got to be there at ten-thirty." She flipped the covers back and got up out of bed.

"How about while you get ready, I'll go downstairs and make coffee?" He swung his legs over and got up as well.

Emily gathered her clothes. "That would be awesome. Thank you."

He hugged her quickly, then walked towards the door. “It’s not a prob, Ems.” He walked out, then popped back in. “Hey, does Kim work today?”

“No. Today’s her day off. Why?”

“Could you leave me her phone number just in case I need something? I don’t want to bug you at work, since I know you’re probably going to be busy over the lunch rush.”

Emily started washing up and yelled from the bathroom. “Sure, I’ll leave you hers and my father’s numbers just in case you need anything…” 

“Thank you kindly!”

She heard the floorboards creak as he left to go downstairs.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, finishing her morning routine, a thoughtful expression came over her face. 

_I wonder what that was all about. Dammit Chris! What are you thinking?_

She checked her watch again and realized that she was really going to have to hustle to make it to the restaurant on time. She pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail, sprayed some perfume and was out the door.

By the time she reached the bottom step, she could smell the aroma of coffee emanating out of the kitchen. She hurried into the room and threw a glance over to Mac who was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey, baby.”

“Morning, Mom.” She looked at her mother’s clothing. “You have to work today?”

“Yeah, unfortunately, but Chris is going to look after you while I’m gone.” She walked over her to her daughter and dropped a kiss on her head.

“Cool.”

Emily grabbed her purse and keys. “I’ve got to get going, or else I’m going to be late.” She took a piece of paper and wrote down three phone numbers. “There’s Kim’s number, and my father’s direct line as well as the station house. If you need anything, give either of them a call.”

“Ems, I got this.” Chris handed her a travel cup. “Now, you better go, or else you’re going to be late.” He kissed her quickly.

“Alright. I love you, Mac.” Emily quickly took a sip from the travel mug. It tasted as if she had fixed it herself. She looked up at him. “Chris?”

He shrugged. “I was paying attention when you were fixing your coffee.” Then he looked outside and grabbed his keys. “Shit… I gotta move my car so you can get out.”

Emily smiled, walking quickly over to a key organizer. She took a key off of a hook and placed it in his palm. “Here. So when you leave today, you can lock up and get back in.” She set her travel cup on the counter, then put her arms around his neck. “You might as well put it on your keyring, anyway.”

He pulled her closer. “Thanks.” He brushed her lips with his.

She grabbed her coffee cup, and they walked out together and got into their separate vehicles. She watched from her rear-view mirror as he pulled out of the driveway. As she backed out, she pulled alongside his car and rolled down her window.

“By the way, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want the key back.”

 

#

 

He watched as she drove away, before parking his car and bounding back into the house with a chuckle escaping his lips. _That sassy little thing._

He strode over and grabbed a cup of coffee, then sat down across the table from Mac. The young girl had a thoughtful expression on her face.

He took a quick sip of coffee. “Alright, little lady, what’s on your mind?”

“Are you going to marry my mom?”

Chris coughed, shocked. “Um… Why do you ask?”

She stared into her bowl of cereal, as if she didn’t want to look at him. “Well, last night I had to get up to go to the bathroom and I peeked into my mom’s room to see if she was alright. I…” She paused for a moment.

“You what?”

“I saw you with my mom, sleeping. You were in the same bed. I’m not dumb. I know that’s what married people do.” She clicked her spoon against the side of her bowl. “So, _are_ you going to marry my mom?”

Chris shook his head in wonder at the little girl. “Well, Mac…” He paused, trying to gather all of his thoughts. “I like your Mom… a lot.”

“Do you love her?”

“Boy, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?” He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, thinking back to all of the moments that they had shared so far, the times that she had made him laugh. The times that she had just let him in a little bit. _Do I love her already? Shit…_ The answer was staring him right in the face. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, Mackenzie, I think I just might love your mom. Is that okay?”

Mac nodded at the man seated across from her, smiling as she replied. “Yeah.”

He studied the little girl. “And I promise that I won’t get between you and your mom. I know that it’s been just you two for a while. You’ve got a great relationship with her.” Then he smiled. “Besides, I think you’re pretty special, too.”

“You think I’m special?”

“I do. And I need your help with something. I’m going to call your Aunt Kim and see if she’d be willing to take your mother swimsuit shopping. You think she’d do it?”

Mac had a serious expression on her face, as if she was thinking about it. Then she smiled. “She’d do it, especially if it meant buying something that would get Mom out of her box. She’s always complaining that Mom doesn’t ‘dress to impress’, or at least that’s what she calls it.”

Chris shook his head, laughing at the little girl’s words. “Do you even know what that means?”

“I think so. Aunt Kim has been wanting Mom to do more fun things and go out. I guess she thinks that my mom doesn’t do those things enough or something like that.” She shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

“Not entirely, Mac. I think the way your Aunt Kim means it is that she wants your mom to catch someone’s eye or as it turns out my eye, and dress like she’s attractive.” He smirked. “And I’m going to help Kim do that with your mom.”

Mac clapped her hands together and grinned. “This is gonna be so good.”

“I think so.” He glanced over at the clock. “Now, to put my plan into action.” He got up from the table and grabbed the cordless phone from the wall. Quickly, he dialed one of the numbers Emily had left and tapped his fingers on his thigh as the call connected.

_“Hello?”_

“Kim?” 

_“Yes. Who is this?”_

“Hi. We met briefly the other day. This is Chris Pine, Emily’s friend.”

_“Oh, yeah, Mister Hottie…”_

Chris chuckled, embarrassed over the nickname that Kim had come up for him. “Emily told me that you had come up with that. I had a good chuckle over it.”

_“Glad you liked it. I kinda put Emily through an interrogation when we were trying to figure out who you were. It was fun. So what can I do for you, Chris?”_

He took a breath. “Well, I want you to kidnap Emily and take her shopping for a new swimsuit, maybe even two. I’ll give you the cash for them, of course. She doesn’t even have to know that I got them for her.”

_“Why would I be helping you do this?”_

“Well,” Chris took a sip of coffee, and looked over at Mac who was smiling. “I’m having a small get-together at my new place for the Fourth of July. I thought what better way to celebrate than to have a pool party. You’re invited, as well. And Emily and I made it official yesterday. We’re officially dating. So, I want to treat her and make her have some fun.” 

_“I see. And when would this ‘kidnapping’ going to be happening?”_

“After Emily gets off of work today, if that works with your schedule?”

Kim was silent on the other end of the line for a moment, before chuckling with a hint of mischief in her tone.

_“I like it. I’m in.”_

Chris gave Mac a thumbs-up as she walked into the living room. He heard the TV turn on in there. “Great.”

_“So what kind of stuff should I be on the lookout for?”_

“Well, I’ve talked to Mac about some things. She’s a very perceptive little girl…”

Kim interrupted him. _“That she is.”_

“Does the words ‘dress to impress’ mean anything?”

_“Oh my God, yes. You got that from Mac?”_

“I did.”

_“So, let me guess. You want sexy, but classy. A little outside Emily’s comfort zone.”_

“Yeah.”

_“I know just the place.”_

“Mac and I have to go out later this morning and pick up some paperwork and see when the closing on the house is going to happen. How about we meet at the coffee shop around one?”

_“That sounds great. Then, I can go into the restaurant and see if I can spring her early.”_

“Definitely sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then.”

_“Alright.”_

“Bye, Kim. And thanks again.”

Chris disconnected the call. He sat back for a moment, happy that Kim had agreed with his plan. He just hoped that Emily would have fun shopping with her friend. He heard laughter coming from the living room. Curious about what Mac was laughing at, he got up, refreshed his coffee and walked into the living room.

“Whatcha laughing at?”

“This.” Mac pointed to the TV. 

On the screen was a cartoon that Chris recognized from his childhood. He remembered watching reruns of the _Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner Show_ , and laughing just as Mac was doing, now. “Oh, my God, I didn’t realize they still played these. They’re classics!”

“Did you watch ‘em when you were little?”

He grinned. “I sure did. And I loved them.” He focused on the television and couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the antics of Wylie Coyote and the Roadrunner. He felt the weight of a little body sit next to him on the sofa. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Mac studying him.

“Yes?”

“I was just thinking. You never answered one of my questions.”

Chris thought back to the conversation that he and Mac had had at the kitchen table. “Which one?”

“Are you going to marry my mom?”

“Oh…that one.” He paused to take a deep breath. “Well, Mac, I don’t know. We just started dating yesterday. I’m not sure that your mom wants to get married again, or for that matter if I’m ready to get married. Why do you ask?”

“There’s some kids at school that all they talk about is what they did with their parents. My mom took me to do this… or my dad did this…” Mac shook her head, slowly. “I can’t say that, because I don’t have a dad. All I have is my mom and my grandpa.”

“I see.”

She glanced up at him. “At school, they had a father/daughter dance, and they told me I couldn’t go because I didn’t have a dad. So, I didn’t even ask.”

Chris sat back against the sofa. He watched as Mac stared down at her hands. He could see that the usually bright and cheerful little girl was saddened. “Hmm…” He paused. “I’ll tell you what, the next time you have a father/daughter thing, I’ll take you.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

Chris was surprised when Mac threw her arms around his neck. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. As she pulled back, she told him. “You’d make a pretty awesome dad, Chris.”

“Thanks, Munchkin.”

She glanced over at him curiously. “Munchkin?”

“Yeah, you don’t mind, do you?”

Mac shook her head. “Nope.”

They fell silent as they turned back to the TV. Every once in a while, Chris could hear Mac giggling over what the cartoon characters were doing. Soon, however, the laughter stopped and Chris could feel her weight leaning against him more. He looked down at her and saw the little girl sleeping peacefully. “Oh, Mac…” He dropped a kiss down on the top of her head. “Sleep well.” He turned his attention back to the TV.

 

#

 

An hour later, Chris woke to someone shaking him. “Wha…” He looked over at where the voice was coming from.

“We have to go see Aunt Kim, remember?” Mac reminded him.

Chris nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I remember. Let’s go get ready and get this show on the road.”

“Okay!” She bounded up the stairs.

He followed her up the stairs after turning the TV off.

Chris went into his room. Walking over to the dresser, he picked out a pair of jeans and a white v-necked T-shirt.

Through the open door, he heard Mac walk out of the bathroom and into her own room, closing her door.

He walked into the hallway and called out. “Mac, I’m going to take a quick shower, then I’ll be ready to go.”

Chris strode into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the shower on and while he was waiting for the water to heat up. _Am I really falling in love with Emily?_

As steam starting filling the room, he quickly stripped and got into the shower. His thoughts immediately turned back to Emily as he soaped up. She was different, as real a person as he had ever met, and as far away from the Hollywood scene as she could be. It didn’t matter to him what secrets she held or what demons she had, he realized that he wanted all of it, he wanted all of _her_.

In that one perfect moment, he realized that he was actually in the midst of really falling in love with someone and not just in lust with them. And it felt amazing.

_So this is what falling in love feels like. Holy shit! Now, I get it._

He rinsed off the suds and stuck his head underneath the cascading water. _Now, I just have to make her fall in love with me._

He turned the water off and shook his head, making the water droplets fly out of his hair. He reached out and grabbed a towel, rubbing his head quickly to dry his hair out. Then, running it over the rest of his body, he smiled as his mind starting working out things to do for Emily.

He remembered the conversation that he had had with his mother almost two weeks before. He knew with almost certainty that Emily had been abused by someone in her past. The more he was with her, the more he picked on the signals that she had been hurt, not by her father, but by an ex. He felt his anger rise suddenly, thinking of the pain that Emily possibly went through.

_How dare someone lay a hand on her?_

He clenched the towel that he was holding in his fist. Chris wasn’t a violent person by nature, any of his friends could attest to that. But just imagining Emily in pain was enough to change that.

_Lord help the sonovabitch who had ever hurt her._

He took a few deep breaths trying to tamp down the anger. After a minute, he was calm enough to get dressed and finish his routine.

He heard footsteps outside the door, then a soft tapping.

“You about ready, Chris?”

“Sure am.” He opened the door to see Mac standing there on the other side. “Alright. Let’s hit it.”

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and sunglasses. They walked out into the early afternoon sunshine and got into Chris’ car.

“Can we put the top down?” Mac asked from the backseat.

“Of course!” He started the car and immediately unlatched the roof from the frame. Then, he pushed the button that controlled the roof of the vehicle.

Mac watched as it silently slid back and tucked itself into a separate compartment. “That is so cool.”

He grinned as he looked at her in the rearview mirror “Alright, let’s go meet your Aunt Kim and set this thing in motion.”

Chris pulled out of the driveway and drove to the coffee shop. He found a parking spot to the side of the building and pulled in. As he turned off the ignition, there was a man walking past. He was tall, with black slicked-back hair and looked slightly unkempt. He was looking at the car, but Chris could tell that his eyes kept going back to the little girl in the back seat. Chris felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand up on end. _Something’s wrong here._ The man pursed his lips in a whistle.

“Damn, man, that’s a beauty.”

“Thanks.” Chris got out of the car and helped Mac out of the backseat. “Come ‘ere, Munchkin.” He glanced down at her and whispered. “Stay close to me, okay?”

Mac nodded silently and grabbed Chris’ hand. He could feel her nervousness as he held onto her hand.

“You’ve got a beautiful little girl.”

“Thank you.” Chris led Mac away from him. He could feel the other guy’s eyes on them as they crossed the street.

He felt a tug at his hand and glanced down at Mac. “What is it, Mac?” he whispered.

“I didn’t like him. He was creepy.”

Chris nodded. “I agree. There was definitely something wrong.” He turned slightly and watched as the man sauntered away from his car and down the sidewalk.

When he was gone, Chris let out a relieved breath. “Now, come on. Let’s go meet Kim.” They reached the cafe and Chris opened the door, ushering Mac inside.

 

#

 

As soon as the two figures went into the cafe, the figure peered back around the corner. He memorized the car and remembered the occupants. The man and the little girl were from the pictures that had been delivered to him. They were the same ones that had been with his little slut wife. _How dare she? She’s mine._

After a few moments of studying the car, the decision had been made. It was time to take his plan to the next level.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and left kudos on this. See ya soon.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is betaed once again by the incomparable Bebedora. Thanks for everything, sweetie.

      “Hey Annie.” Chris threw out a greeting as they walked into the cafe. He still held Mac’s hand and actually felt comfortable with the close contact. As the chime sounded, he noticed a red-headed woman in a booth look up at them and they walked over to her.

      “Kim?”

      She nodded, stood up and extended her hand. “Hi, Chris. It’s nice to meet you face-to-face.”

      He motioned her to sit back down. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Emily’s told me a lot.”

      “I’m sure. And if you want dirt on her, no can do. I’m not gonna spill.”

      Chris grinned. “I would expect nothing less.”

      They looked up as Annie came and stood by their table. “Hey guys, can I get you something?”

      Chris quickly glanced at the menu before looking over at the specials that were written on a board. “Mac, what do you want?”

      “A hot dog and chips.” Mac then looked over at Chris. “Can I have a Diet Coke?”

      “Sure. And I’m going to have a Spinach salad, Annie.”

      “Anything to drink?”

      “Water will be just fine, thanks.”

      “Alright. How about you, Kim?”

      “I’ll have the soup and salad bar and a water, too.”

      Annie nodded as she took their orders. “I’ll have those right out for you guys.”

      Annie walked away to get their drinks.

      Chris could feel Kim’s eyes on him—studying him. It was as if she was trying to determine whether or not he was suitable for her friend. Knowing that they needed to talk in private, he turned to Mac.

      “You know, when I was in here a couple days ago, I noticed that they had some video games in here—ones I used to play.” He reached into his pocket and brought out a couple dollar bills. “Why don’t you see if you can get some change and you can go play while we’re waiting for our food? Then before we leave, I’ll play a couple games with you.”

      “Okay!” She took the money from his hand and ran towards the counter.

      Chris’ eyes followed Mac into the game room and watched as she stood at one of the arcade cabinets and started playing. He turned back to Kim. “I know you have questions for me. I just thought it would be easier if Mac wasn’t around to hear you grill her mom’s boyfriend.”

      “You thought right.” Kim paused, shaking her head. “That little girl picks up so much, and I don’t want her to get hurt…just like I don’t want Emily to get hurt.”

      “I can understand that. Emily’s let me in on some things.”

      “Has she now? What exactly do you know?”

      Chris straightened and looked Kim in the eye. “Well, I know that she was married before and that she doesn’t trust easily… but I suspect there’s much more to it than just that.”

      Kim nodded. “There is, but that’s not my story to tell.” She paused for a moment. “Chris… Emily is like my sister. Hell, she _is_ my sister. When she came back here after her time away, she wasn’t the person I knew. She’d changed. Now, she’s starting to get back to the way she was, and I need to know what your intentions are towards her and that little girl in the other room.” Kim sighed deeply and clasped her hands in front of her on the tabletop. “What do you plan to do when your life calls you back to California? Do you plan on including Emily and Mac in your life in L.A.? Because if it doesn’t and you don’t plan to include them, then this conversation doesn’t matter. I can’t have you get interested in her only to leave her when your next big break comes.”

      She shook her head sadly before continuing. “The day before, when you came into the restaurant, she immediately sought you out. For the first time in years, I can see my friend getting attached to someone…and I see the same look on Mac’s face. You leaving would not only hurt Mac, but it would destroy Emily—and I can’t have that. I’ve already had to put her back together once, and I can’t do it again.”

      “You are direct, aren’t you?” Chris took a moment and let himself absorb her words. He nodded slowly, working out everything that he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, he finally replied.

      “Kim, Mac asked me a question this morning that, at first, threw me for a loop. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized what was happening…” He stopped, taking another deep breath. “I’m falling in love with your best friend. She is the most real, the most natural person that I’ve met.” He chuckled. “You want to know the question that Mac asked me this morning?”

      Kim nodded.

      Chris smiled, remembering Mac’s earnest expression. “She asked me if her mom and I were going to get married.”

      “Oh my God! I bet that was one you definitely weren’t expecting.”

      “It wasn’t. Then she asked me if I loved her mom.” He shrugged. “I thought back to all the times I’ve spent with her and realized that the answer was staring me right in the face. Kim, you want to know my intentions towards your friend? Well, here they are.” He paused for a quick moment. “If she’ll have me, I want to include her and Mac in my life both here and in California. I want to treat her with the utmost care and respect that I can. I want to take her to L.A. to meet my parents and the rest of my family. Even though we’ve only been official for a day, Ems and Mac both mean a lot to me. I can’t say that we’ll get married. I don’t know if either one of us is ready for that. But I’ve definitely fallen in love with her.”

      Finally, after a moment, Kim’s shoulders relaxed and she leaned back in the booth. She cleared her throat. “I have to say, I was surprised when you called me this morning. I’m sorry I sounded so short with you.”

      He gave her an easy smile. “I know if someone called me up out of the blue and told me that they had come up with cockamamie plan for my best friend, I would’ve reacted the same way. It’s totally cool.”

      Annie dropped off their drinks and strode silently away.

      Kim grinned. “I’ve been wanting to do this for her for a long time. Emily’s the kind of person that doesn’t ask for anything. She just makes do with what she has. She needs someone to throw her off a little.”

      “Yeah, I kinda got that vibe when I met her. And then yesterday, after we had made it official, I went out and got her some flowers. When I gave them to her, it almost seemed as if she had never received a gift like that from a man. I take it her ex didn’t do things like that.”

      She shook her head. “Oh, she’s told you about him, has she?”

      “Just a little. And I’m not expecting for you to tell me anything either, but I do know that something happened to her. Both my mom and my sister are in the psychology field, and I know enough to pick up the signs. If and when Emily wants to tell me, she knows that she can. I don’t want to do anything to screw this up.” As he was talking, he could see Kim’s eyes completely focused on him. _She’s measuring me with her bullshit meter. Good for her._ After a moment, he could see her relax a little more. _And I must’ve passed._

      Kim took one more moment, then nodded. “That’s a good answer, a very good answer. Okay, you’ve passed the test. But I swear if you hurt her, I’m going to be the least of your problems.”

      “Understood.”

      Annie came back with their order. “Here you go, guys. Enjoy.”

      “Thanks, Annie.”

      Chris went into the game room and told Mac that their food was waiting for them. As they came back, Kim was returning from the salad bar. They all slid back into the booth.

      “So what kind of things are you thinking of again?” Kim began to pick at her salad.

      “Something sexy but classy. And I want her to be able to get at least two…”

      Kim nodded, thinking quickly. “I’m thinking you want her to get a two piece, something that shows off her figure.”

      Chris smiled. “I think Emily would look great in a burlap sack, but I can’t say that. From what I’ve seen of her, I think she’s beautiful, but yes, I want something that shows her off.” He stopped, watching Kim as her mind quickly spun with ideas. “You’ve already got a place in mind, don’t you?”

      “Yeah, I do. And I think you’re going to like it.” She took a bite then pursed her lips. “I have an idea. Why don’t you and Mac meet us for supper? By the time we’re done at Vickie’s, it’ll be time to eat, and you can either meet us at BJ’s or outside the store. Your choice.”

      “Vickie’s?” Then he paused, finally comprehending what she was saying. “You’re taking my girlfriend to Victoria’s Secret for swimsuits?”

      “Yep. I was just there this weekend and picked up one for myself. That’s how I know they have exactly what you’re looking for.”

      Chris thought about it for a moment, then looked at Mac. She nodded her head. “Okay, we’ll meet you out front of _Vickie’s_.” He smiled as he said the name, then shook his head. “Gah! I just hope she’s not going to kill me for this.”

      They finished their meals as Mac prattled on about this-and-that. Both Chris and Kim listened intently and let the young girl feel a part of their conversation. As they readied themselves to leave, Kim gathered her purse and Chris took out his wallet, pulling out a couple of bills. “There, that should cover what you’re probably thinking of.”

      Kim looked down at money, shocked at their denomination. “This…is two hundred bucks.”

      “Yeah, and…? I just want to make sure that you can get her what you want to get her.”

      She slid out of the booth and put the bills into her wallet, before looking down at him and Mac. “You, Chris, are dangerous, and I like that about you. You and Emily together are going to be hell on wheels. Damn, this is going to be so much fun to see.”

      He moved out of the booth to stand beside it. “Thanks, Kim, and coming from you, that means a lot. It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Have fun shopping and we’ll see you later tonight.”

      “We will.” She gave Mac a quick hug before leaving.

      “Your Aunt Kim is devious,” he told Mac, smiling.

      “Yep,” she replied, grinning back at him. “Mom won’t know what hit her.”

      “I think you’re right about that. I just hope she won’t hurt me too bad.” He looked down at her empty plate. “How do you feel about playing some video games?”

      The young girl smiled innocently up at him. “You’re on.”

 

* * * *

 

      Emily sat up at the bar leisurely resting her feet. The lunch rush had died to a trickle after the first hour. She had cleared all of her tables that needed to be done. _Thank God the prick wasn’t here._ She laughed silently to herself as she remembered Chris’ name for Steve. The funny thing was, he was right. Steve was a prick. She let a few chuckles escape as she thought back to the morning.

      “Hmm…someone’s still in a good mood. Does this at all have to do with a particular someone?”

      Emily smiled at Dan as he wiped down the bar. “Yeah, I am and yes, it does.” She shrugged. “I just never thought this would happen. Chris is…amazing.”

      At that moment, the door opened and Kim walked in. “Hey Dan. Hi, Ems.”

      “Hey, you. What are you doing here?”

      Kim grinned. “I’m kidnapping you so we can go swimsuit shopping.”

      She groaned. “Chris called you, didn’t he? And told you about the get-together that he’s having at his new place?”

      “Yeah, he did, and I’m sorry Emily Elizabeth, but you are not wearing your old granny suit for that man. Damn you for grabbing him first!”

      Emily giggled. “Sorry, K, but you snooze, you lose.” She looked over to Dan. “So how ‘bout it boss…can I go?”

      Dan grinned. “Yeah, go ahead. We can cover.”

      “Thanks Dan.” Emily took a few moments to walk into the back room to get her things. Soon she returned. “Alright, let’s blow this joint.”

      They walked out into the bright sunshine. Emily looked over and saw a distinctive black Camaro parked beside the cafe, then she glanced over at her friend. “You know where he is, don’t you?”

      “Emily…”

      She stood in front of her friend with her hands on her hips. “Chris put you up to this, didn’t he?”

      Kim nodded. “Dammit, Ems. It was his plan, but I’m all for it. I’m not supposed to tell you, but he gave me money to buy you a couple swimsuits.” She sighed. “He wants to do this for you. I grilled him pretty hard at lunch.”

      Emily waited silently for her to continue.

      “I like him, honey. A lot. And I like what he’s doing to you. It’s almost as if you’re your old self again.”

      Emily hugged her friend. “Thanks. That means a lot that you would care enough to protect me like that.” She took out her phone and texted a quick message. ‘ _Where are you?’_

      Within seconds, her phone beeped. ‘ _At the cafe getting beat at Galaga by your daughter.’_

      Emily giggled. “Oh, man. Now this I have to see. C’mon.” They walked quickly over to the cafe. From the minute they opened the door, they could hear Chris groaning.

      They walked into the game room and saw the two of them playing one of the cabinet games. Emily snuck up behind Chris and threaded her arms around his waist. “Hey, you.”

      “Hi.” He pulled her in front of him and kissed her gently. “So, Kim sprung you.”

      “Yeah. I saw your car and I just wanted to see you before we left.”

      “Well, I’m glad you did. Your daughter is kicking my ass at these things.”

      Emily laughed. “I should have warned you. She’s really good at arcade games.”

      “You kept something from me, you little shit.” He leaned closer and nuzzled Emily’s neck, letting his day-old stubble tickle her skin and earning a giggle from her.

      After Mac was finished destroying his high score, Chris looked down at her, tousling her hair. “And you, little miss, are a hustler.”

      Mac looked up at him solemnly. “I’m sorry, Chris.” Then as he grinned at her, her face broke out into a wide smile.

      They walked out of the restaurant and out into the bright sunlight. “No, you’re not.” He quickly kissed Emily, then let go and stepped away, guiding Mac away with him. “Well, if you’ll excuse us, we still have Peggy to go see and nail things down about the closing, while I attempt to pick up my dignity. Have fun shopping.”

      “We will, Chris,” Kim told him.

      Emily grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’ll see you later.”

      “See ya.”

      They got into Kim’s car and watched as Chris and Mac walked down the street and into the real estate office.

      Kim turned the car toward Columbus. Emily watched as the scenery passed by in a blur. Finally, after about ten minutes, Kim broke the silence. “You’re getting quite attached to him, aren’t you?”

      She nodded. “But it’s more than that. He makes me smile. He makes me laugh. I haven’t connected with someone like this in a long time. He…” She suddenly stopped, putting a hand over her mouth. “Oh my God…”

      Kim studied her for a moment, before turning her eyes back to the road. “Ems, are you alright?”

      She gulped. “K, how do know if you’re falling in love with someone?”

      She shrugged. “I’m not really sure. Why?”

      “I think…”

      “What? Emily?”

      “Because I…” Emily’s voice trailed off. She put her head down in her hands and moaned.

      Kim looked at her sympathetically. “You’re falling in love with him, aren’t you?”

      She shook her head. “The night he told me about the house that he bought, I asked him to stay with us and check out of the Inn. He did. That night I had a nightmare, and he rushed into my room and woke me up from it. I asked him to stay with me. He held me the entire night. I woke up with his arms around me and I let myself savor that. Of course, I was embarrassed afterwards, because I felt him pressed up against me, but damn, Kim…at that moment, I wanted to put my past behind me, forget that Mark ever existed, and tell him everything.”

      She looked over at her friend. “He told me that I was worth it. But what if it turns out that he’s lying to me and I’m not? What if he decides that I’m not what he wants, and he leaves? That would shatter me.”

      Emily felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she hurriedly brushed them away as new ones came to take their place. “Dammit, Kim…despite my best efforts, I’m falling in love with him, and I can feel it…I’m falling hard and fast. And I don’t know what to do and I’m fucking scared.”

      Kim pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. Emily felt herself crumpling into the passenger seat. “Emily, I talked to Chris about this very issue today as we were having lunch. Hell, I think I even scared him a little bit.” She patted her friend’s hand. “I’m going to tell you something that he told me, and I believe him. And I can see it when you two look at each other. He’s falling, too. Just as hard and just as fast. Maybe even harder than you are. He cares for you so much, and he cares for Mac. He told me about wanting to take you to California and meet his family. I think you should do it.”

      “But what if he thinks that I’m not good enough for them? Or they think that I’m not good enough for him?”

      “Honey, I don’t think that’ll be the case. I think you’ll do just fine with them. They’ll love you, just as Chris does. Now, let’s go shopping so we can get you back to that gorgeous hunk that’s staying at your house.”

      She started the car and pulled back out onto the road. Within another ten minutes, they were at Tuttle Crossing Mall. Kim parked the car and they got out.

      Emily looked at the imposing structure. “What the hell are we doing here? I thought we were just going to Target or someplace like that.”

      Kim shook her head. “I have very specific instructions on what Mister Hottie wants to see you in, and there’s only one place that I know will have what he wants. So c’mon, Miss Frumpy-pants.”

      Emily sighed as they walked toward the entrance. “Okay.”

      They walked in and Kim led her through the food court, and into a wide corridor to a large Victoria’s Secret store. When Emily saw it, her eyes widened and she immediately stopped and backed up. “Oh, hell no. I’m not going in there.”

      Kim turned to her friend. “Honey, do you want those gorgeous blue peepers of his to pop out of his head when he sees you?”

      “Umm… yeah.”

      “Well, then, this is what will do it. Trust me.”

      Emily looked at the storefront and squared her shoulders. Something fell off of her in that moment and she felt free for the first time in years. “Alright, let’s do this.”

      “Atta girl.” They walked into the store and started looking around. They were instantly greeted by one of the staff.

      “Can I help you find something?”

      Kim immediately took over the conversation. “My friend here is looking for a swimsuit.”

      The associate smiled. “Alright. One piece or two?”

      Emily quickly chimed up. “One.”

      Just as quickly, Kim shook her head and told the associate. “Two.” Then she looked over at Emily. “Remember, we want Chris’ eyes to be bugging out of his head. We don’t have to go full-on bikini, but a nice two piece will have the reaction that we want outta him.” She turned back to the associate. “Her boyfriend left strict instructions for me. He wants sexy but classy.”

      “Oh, there’s a guy involved in this? I see…”

      Emily shrugged. “Yeah. We just became official yesterday. He’s having a pool party at his house for the Fourth of July…”

      “And let me guess, you want to knock his socks off.”

      Emily nodded. “That… plus this one thinks that I don’t try hard enough and thinks my other suit is one that a grandmother would wear.”

      “It _is_ a granny suit. I’m burning it once we get back to your place.”

      Emily slapped Kim on the back with a huff and an eye-roll as the sales associate thought about options.

      “I think I know exactly what you’re looking for.” She led them over to a display of swimsuit tops. “I think any one of these would work for you. They’re bandeau tops and you can pair them with any of the bottoms that we have. They have removable straps, so you can wear them either way, and they go by your bra size, so they’re pretty easy to fit.”

      Emily took a deep breath and started looking through the clothes. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered as she found a solid black top. “That fucking blue-eyed bastard. Only for him would I do this.”

      The sales associate looked startled. “Excuse me?”

      Kim chortled. “When did you come up with that one?”

      Emily turned to her friend. “Yesterday. He was being mischievous.” She turned back to the associate and explained, “My boyfriend. He’s got blue eyes.” Emily looked at the rack and found another top, but instead of a solid piece of material, the back consisted of straps.

      Kim looked at the last top and almost dropped her jaw. “Holy shit, Ems! If you wore that, the poor boy wouldn’t know what to do with himself.”

      Emily chuckled. “Well it would be either that, or he’d carry me off somewhere in the house and…” She wriggled her shaped eyebrows for effect.

      “There’s the Emily I know and love. Where’s a fitting room where she can try these on?”

      “Right back here. If you’ll just follow me. I’m Tamara. I’m going to pass you off to Roxy here. If you need anything just let either one of us know, alright?”

      “Thanks, Tamara. I’m Emily,” Emily said as they followed her back to the gallery of fitting rooms.

      There, a pretty dark-skinned woman was sorting through discarded clothes. She turned and looked at Emily holding the two swimsuit tops. “You must be Emily, right?” She walked over to a fitting room, knocked quickly, and unlocked the door. “I’m Roxy. Tamara told me you’d need to try these on. You let us know if you need anything.”

      “Thanks.”

      Emily hung the tops up and let the door swing shut. She studied herself in the mirror for a few seconds. Could she actually do this? She took a deep breath and stripped off her shirt and bra and quickly slid on the first top that she had pulled off the display.

      The black showed off the paleness of her skin. But something was still off. She quickly took down her ponytail and let her hair cascade over her shoulders and back. She shook her head quickly, so it looked messier. “Holy shit…” she whispered.

      There was a knock on the door, accompanied by an unfamiliar voice. “Are you okay in there, Emily?”

      “Umm…” She cleared her throat. “Yes. Could you get the woman that I walked in with? Her name is Kim.”

      “Sure.”

      A long moment later, Kim returned with the sales associate.

      “Okay, Ems. I’m here.”

      “I need your honest opinion.” Emily opened the door to the two women. Roxy’s face broke out into a grin as Kim put her hands up to cover her mouth.

      “That looks amazing on you.” Roxy studied the suit with a critical eye.

      Kim recovered from her shock slightly. “Oh my God… Chris is going to flip when he sees you in that. You’ve got to get that one. You look gorgeous, Ems.”

      “Really?”

      “Yes… Now try the other one on.”

      At that moment, Emily’s cell phone rang. She saw her boyfriend’s name on the display, a gentle smile on her face. “Speak of the devil, it’s Chris.” Quickly, she flipped the phone open.

      “Hello?”

      _“How’s the shopping going?”_

      “It’s going. It sounds kinda loud on your end. Where are you?”

      _“Well, Kim and I had a prearranged meeting. I thought it would be nice to take you guys out for supper tonight.”_

      “Oh, is that so?” Emily silently cursed her friend for whatever other shenanigans she had planned. “Are you going to tell me where you are, or do I have to guess?”

      _“No dice. You’ll just have to wait and see. All I’ll say is that we’re somewhere close. Really close. Now, hurry up.”_

      The line went dead and left Emily holding her phone. “Kimberly Leigh Webber, you’re dead meat, girl.” Emily turned around and walked back into the dressing room, letting the door close behind her.

      “Whatever!” Kim called. “Hey, what size bottoms do you need?”

      “Medium.”

      Emily shook her head and quickly slipped off the one top and replaced it with the other. She finished getting it into place just as a knock on the door sounded again.

      “You got the other one on?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Let me see.”

      Emily opened the door, letting Kim and Roxy see the top. Kim grinned.

      “Holy sh... That boy isn’t going to know which end is up. You look…incredible.” Kim shook her head.

      Roxy studied her as Emily turned and looked in the mirror. “She’s right. You do look gorgeous in both of them.”

      Emily bit her lip. “Thanks. I just don’t know which one to get… I actually really like both of them.”

      Kim grinned. “Why not get both of them?”

      Emily shook her head. “I couldn’t. I would feel like I was taking advantage of him.”

      Kim held up her phone to show Emily. “I texted him that they were having a sale. And I know what he’s probably going to say… he’ll say do it. All of the swim stuff is fifty percent off, so c’mon Emily, splurge just this once. You deserve it. Besides, the first one you tried on, they also have it in blue, and in your size.”

      Suddenly, Kim’s phone sounded, showing a text message on the screen. _Tell Emily it’s Captain’s Orders. She is to get a third swimsuit and a cover-up that she’s comfortable with._

      Emily stared at the phone for a moment more, then rolled her eyes. “Oh, _alright!_ I’m not arguing with ‘The Captain’. I’ll take the one in blue also.”

      Kim held up a coverup. “I found this. You can wear it either with the swimsuits or with a cami underneath and denim cut-offs. It’ll be perfect. Just the right amount of sexiness with comfort.”

      Emily bit her lip and finally nodded. “Okay, you’re right. It would be perfect. Damn, you two.” Then she laughed. “Let me get this thing off and we can go meet them.” She returned to the dressing room, emerging moments later back in her own clothes. “Alright, I’m ready to go.”

      Kim grinned. “Cool. The rest of our stuff is already at the counter. Why don’t you go up to the front of the store and wait for me?”

      Emily sighed. “Okay…” She turned to walk away then turned back. “You’re still dead, Webber.”

      “Whatever, Lawrence.”

      Emily walked to the front of the store. She glanced at the seating area that was in front and saw someone in a Yankees hat checking their phone, with a little girl seated next to him. She turned back around to go into the store when she heard an unmistakable voice call out.

      “Told you we were really close.”

      Emily spun and saw the man in the Yankees cap lift his head. _Chris…_ She smiled and walked over to him. She would recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

      Mac grinned up at her. “Hi, Mom.”

      “Hey, guys. Did you have fun today?”

      Mac nodded. “Yep.”

      “Good.” She looked up at Chris as he stood. “Were you able to repair your dignity after the sound beating that you got at the hands of my daughter?”

      He laughed. “Mostly. But I know of one thing that would go a long way towards helping me…”

      “Oh? What’s that?”

      “A kiss.”

      “Well, I think I can manage that.” She reached up and draped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his embrace. “I missed you, today,” she whispered.

      He smiled, brushing his lips against hers. “I missed you, too.”

      Emily heard her phone ring. She immediately recognized the tone. “Shit, it’s the restaurant. Hold on a minute.”

      She took her phone out of her purse and flipped it open. “Hello?”

      _“Emily, it’s Steve. What’s wrong with you, you can’t even bother to show up for your shift today?”_

      She looked up at Chris. “Steve, I was there. I worked from ten-thirty to two. After the lunch rush was over, we were dead. Dan decided that I could go. We had no one coming in.”

      _“Well, Margo told me that they got busy. And that you weren’t here when you were supposed to be. And I tend to believe her word over yours. You want to shirk your responsibilities to me and play whore to that guy you were with yesterday, fine. I’m taking you off the schedule. For the next two weeks, you’re gone, and I’m writing you up. One more and you’re history.”_

      “Fine, Steve. Go ahead, write me up. I think this is all because I said I wouldn’t date you. I know that the only reason why you trust Margo over me is the minute you told her to suck you, she did. She dropped to her knees and did it. Everyone at that restaurant knows why you hire the girls you do… and I’m done with the harassment. I’m done with being mistreated by you. I’m done. Tell you what, you fucker, take me off for four weeks.”

_“That’s it, Lawrence. You’re fired.”_

      She heard a click then silence. She slowly flipped closed her phone and put it away as she collapsed into a chair. “Well, that’s done, I guess,” she muttered. “Oh, God, what am I going to do?”

      Chris sank down in front of her. “Emily, sweetheart, what happened?”

      “Mommy?” Mac looked at her, concerned.

      “I…ah…”

      At that moment, Kim walked out of the store. Emily looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

      “Uh-oh… I know that face. It could only mean Steve called.” She watched as Kim sat next to her. “Emily, what happened?”

      “He called me to see why I wasn’t there. I told him how the place was dead, so Dan let me go.”

      She felt a large warm hand grasp hers and looked down as Chris intertwined his fingers with hers. “His flavor of the month told him that they got busy and that I should’ve been there, and of course he believed her over me. He told me he was going to write me up and take me off the schedule. I probably said some things I shouldn’t have said, but long story short. I just got fired. And now, here I am, no job, and I don’t know what I’m going to do. I have to work. I’m fucking worthless. I can’t even hold a goddamn waitressing job.”

      “Emily Elizabeth Lawrence, look at me.” Chris raised her chin so she’d look him in the eye. “Now, I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are not worthless. I’m proud of you for telling that sonovabitch off. The way he treated you yesterday was inexcusable and if what I’m hearing is true, and he treated you this way whenever he was in, you’re better off without him. You don’t have to go through this alone. Why don’t we walk around the mall and relax and have supper. Then we can go home and… I don’t know… watch movies till all hours. Tomorrow when we wake up, we can start new and think how we can solve this.”

      Emily looked deeply into his eyes, and saw the emotions that Kim had told her that were there. _Oh my God, she was right._ She could see everything that he was feeling. She could see all the caring and compassion in his eyes, and even thought she could pick out the love he already felt for her. She looked down again at their intertwined hands, his large one engulfing hers and knew that this was the path that she needed to go down. She took a couple deep breaths, then looked up at him and nodded. “Alright, Chris.”

      “You know, there is another way to look at this,” Kim said, smiling.

      “Oh, and how’s that?” Emily asked, curiously.

      “We should be celebrating your accomplishment of finally telling that jackass off.” She glanced over at Chris. “We’ve been wanting to do it ever since we got hired on, and Emily here finally had the balls to do it.”

      Emily grinned, finally feeling her sour mood slip away. “Yeah, big brass ones that I finally got hung by.”

      Chris smiled at the two women’s banter. “From what I saw, I don’t think that BJ’s is the place for this. Where can we go to celebrate this worthy event?”

      Emily looked at Mac, then at Kim and all three grinned. “Yep, I think we need a Buca run.”

      “‘Buca run’? What the fuck is that?

      “Buca di Beppo. It’s one of our favorite Italian restaurants. They serve family style. Their wine list is amazing, and their food is to die for,” Emily explained.

      Chris took out his phone and searched the restaurant on the internet. “Holy shit! I love this place. There’s one close to my manager’s office. We’ve held meetings there.” He touched the screen quickly. “Which one is closest to us?”

      “Probably Worthington. Parking is the easiest there, too.”

      “Alright.” He brought up the phone number and pressed a button.

      Emily looked at him. “What are you doing?”

      “I’m calling and making a reservation for us.”

      “Do you want to be recognized by the unwashed masses or in this case do you want the celebrity treatment?” Kim asked.

      Chris looked at Emily for a second, then over at Kim. “I think it’ll be alright. If I’m recognized, then I’m recognized.”

      “Alright.”

      He quickly made the reservation under the name Whitelaw. As he finished the phone call, Emily felt her shoulders sag slightly.

      Kim shook her head and walked a few feet away from them to let them have their privacy.

      “Hey, are you okay?”

      “Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a shock to the system, but I have been wanting to do that for a long time. And now… it was just overwhelming.”

      “Well, I’m proud of you.” He hauled her up to her feet and she immediately wound her arms around his waist.

      Kim came back and Emily looked at her. “I’m fine, Kim. Thanks to him. I take back the ‘you’re dead, Webber’ statement. It turns out I kinda needed this.”

      “Good.”

      Chris kissed the top of her head. “You guys ready to get out of here?”

      “Yes.”

      Kim handed the bag from Victoria’s Secret to Emily, which Chris promptly took.

      “I’ll take that, thank you very much.”

      Emily swatted at his arm that held the bag. “No peeking, mister.”

      “I’m not going to peek. I was just taught that a man is supposed to carry the bags for his girl, that’s all.”

      They walked together around the mall, stopping at various stores, window shopping. Chris pulled her into the Sleep Number mattress shop.

      He took a pamphlet and started looking at the different options.

      “What the hell are you doing?”

      “I gotta look for a mattress and box springs, so why not here? I’ve got one of these at my place in California, and I love it, and I think you’d like it, too. Besides, we’ve gotta kill some time before we go to supper.”

      “Who says I’m going to sleep with you?”

      “Trust me, we’ve got the sleeping part down pat. It’s the other things that involve a bed that I’m talking about.”

      She felt her face flush at his insinuation. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She’d seen them in her mind as he was pressed up against her, could almost feel the heat as she dreamed about him touching her in places that no one had ever touched, not even her ex. She swallowed quickly. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

      “Yes, I am.”

      She watched as he called Kim over. “Is there a playground around here? Emily and I are going to stay here and ask some questions. I have a feeling Mac is going to get a little bored.”

      “Sure. C’mon, Mac, let’s get out of here and find a play area for you.” She guided Mac out of the store. “We’ll see you in a little bit.”

      Emily walked around the store, feeling the different pillows. Then she and Chris sat together on a display bed while they waited for the associate to finish with the customer before them. She was quickly falling in love with the things that Chris was exposing her to. She felt Chris take her hand, gently rubbing the pulse point on her wrist.

      “Sorry that you had to wait. How can I help you folks today?” the associate said, walking towards them.

      Chris stood, pulling Emily up with him. “Well, we’re looking for a new bed, and since we were here, we thought we would stop and see what you guys had.”

      Emily glanced at him quickly. “We…” she mouthed.

      Chris winked at her, then turned back toward the associate. He pointed to one of the sets in the brochure that he held. “We’re interested in the i10.”

      Rod, the associate nodded. “Have you ever had your sleep number done?”

      Chris shook his head, as did Emily. She looked at him again. She knew that he was lying, since he already had a bed like this in California. _Why was he pulling this?_

      Rod motioned them to another display bed. “Why don’t you folks put your belongings right there on the chair and lay down normally like you do on your bed at home. We’ll adjust the mattress and we’ll see what your numbers are.”

      Chris set the bag that he had in his hand on the floor next to the bed, took off his cap, and laid down. When Emily didn’t join him, he sat up, “C’mon, Ems. Lay down with me.”

      “No, that’s okay…”

      Rod smiled. “Go ahead. It’s fine. I swear there’s nothing weird about it.

      “I…”

      Chris held out a hand, beckoning her to him and pouting. “Please… You know you want to try this out…” He looked up at her, challenging her. “I’m not going to stop pouting until you try this with me.”

      After a minute, Emily finally gave up. “Fine,” she huffed. She dropped her purse in the chair next to the bed and crawled in next to Chris.

      “Now, this should only take about five minutes or so, so just relax.”

      Emily felt Chris’ arm come around her as he tucked her into his side. She breathed deeply and smelled his cologne as it drifted around her.

      Her eyes closed as she relaxed even more against him and the mattress. It felt like laying on clouds with a warm body behind her. She didn’t want to move. This was the first time in a long time that she felt relaxed.

      Finally, after a couple more minutes, a soft chime sounded. She heard the sales associate say that he had their numbers.

      “Uh… can I stay here?” Emily sighed.

      Chris chuckled. “Told you you’d like it.” He gently nuzzled her cheek. He got up and grabbed her purchase, setting the cap back on his head.

      Emily opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Yeah, you were right again. Damn you.” She got up, picked up her belongings, and looked out at the front of the store and saw Kim and Mac waiting for them.

      Kim mouthed the words. “I told you so.”

      Emily nodded, knowing that her friend and daughter had seen her and Chris together. She turned and walked with Chris to the counter.

      “So, what you’d think?” the associate asked.

      Chris focused on Emily. “Well?”

      She hummed and whispered to him, tapping the brim of the hat. “You’ve got some explaining to do, mister.” She turned to the associate and nodded. “I could get used to sleeping on that, I guess.”

      Rod smiled. “What size were you thinking about getting Mister and Missus…”

      Chris grinned. Emily knew that smirk already. _Oh shit._

“Whitelaw. And I think we’re going to do the California King i10 plus the bedframe.” Chris didn’t correct the associate when he incorrectly assumed that they were married.

      “Great.” Rod started putting the order into the computer.

      Chris brought out his phone and found the pictures of the master bedroom. She immediately pointed to the rich charcoal upholstered headboard.

      “I think that would look great in there.”

      Without hesitation, Chris nodded. “You’re right.”

      Rod finished the order and gave them an estimated time of delivery. As Chris handed over his credit card and paid for the furniture, he glanced down at his watch then over at Emily.

      “I’m just about finished here. Why don’t you go out and wait for me with Kim and Mac?”

      Emily shook her head. “Nah, it’s okay. I want to stay here with you.”

      Rod handed the slip for him to sign. “We’ll give you a call at this number to let you know for sure when we’re going to be there for delivery. Have a great evening, folks.”

      “Thanks.” Chris took Emily’s hand and escorted her out of the store to where Kim and Mac were waiting.

      “Are we ready to go to supper?” he asked.

      Mac grinned. “Yep.”

      They turned toward the foot court and the entrance to the mall. In the middle of the atrium, there was a large marble fountain.

      “Mom, can I make a wish?”

      “Sure, Mac.” Chris handed her a coin from his pocket. Then he handed Emily one as well. “Why don’t you make one too?”

      “Yeah, Mom. C’mon.” Mac dragged her over to the fountain.

      Emily sighed. “Alright.” She closed her eyes and tried to think of what she wanted most. _I wish..._ She felt an arm wrap around her waist and smelled Chris’ familiar scent. _I wish for Chris to fall in love with me._

      She opened her eyes and watched as the coin she tossed settled gently into the water. Turning, she looked up at him and pressed a finger to his lips. “Before you ask, I’m not telling you my wish. If I do, then it won’t come true.” Then she looked around at the others. “Are we ready to go?”

      Kim nodded. “I’m starving.”

      They walked out of the mall entrance and grimaced at the sunlight. Emily glanced over at Kim.

      “I’m going to ride with Chris, if that’s alright?”

      “That’s fine.”

      “Mom, can I ride with Aunt Kim?”

      “Sure, sweetie. We’ll meet you there.”

      The two pairs parted ways, getting into their respective vehicles. Chris took Emily’s hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips.

      “I’m sorry about today. I really wanted it to be fun.”

      “Chris, it _was_ fun. The only part that wasn’t was the five minutes I spent with Steve on the phone. And this will be fun, too. Thank you for surprising me like this.”

      He kissed her knuckles again. “You’re welcome.”

      They stayed in a comfortable silence as Chris navigated the interstate to the restaurant. He parked the car and waited for Kim’s vehicle to pull in. Chris leaned over and brought her closer to him. “Before they get here, there’s something I need to do.”

      “What?”

      He threaded his fingers through her hair. “This.”

      Emily only had a second until he branded her with his lips. She felt a streak of fire run down into her belly. She opened her mouth wider as his tongue darted inside and explored. She followed him back into his and felt lost in his taste. She drew her arms up and rested them around his neck, grasping at his short hair, knocking off his baseball cap. He took what she gave freely, just as he gave to her. She finally pushed against him, so she could draw air into her lungs. She moaned softly as they separated.

      “Damn, I think we both needed that,” he whispered.

      He looked over and saw a car park beside them. Kim and Mac got out and waited until they got out of his vehicle.

      “Sorry, we got caught by some traffic.”

      “That’s fine. Ems and I had something that we needed to talk about, didn’t we?” He grinned at her as he draped an arm around her shoulders. He went to put the cap back on his head. Emily quickly grabbed it and tossed it back into the car.

      “Leave it off. Like you said before, if you get recognized, you get recognized. I’m ready for it, if it happens.” Then, she grinned. “Well, if you call laying one on me talking, then yeah…”

      Kim giggled. “I have to say the just-kissed look does look really good on you, Lawrence.”

      “Shut up. You better watch it or I’ll re-implement the ‘You’re dead, Webber’ statement.”

      Chris laughed at the two of them. “Come on,” he said as he escorted them into the restaurant.

      They entered and the hostess greeted them.

      “Hello. Welcome to Buca di Beppo. Table for four?’

      Chris nodded. “I made a reservation under the name Whitelaw for five o’clock, but I was hoping that you could seat us early.”

      “Of course, Sir.” She grabbed some menus and looked at the podium once more. “If you’ll follow me, we’ll get you right in.”

      They walked behind the hostess as she gave them the customary tour of the restaurant. She finally led them to a room that she called the Wine Room. The ceiling was covered with wine bottles cut in half with their labels showing, cork stoppers were used as trim along the walls. Right inside the doorway, stood a waiter.

      “This is Michael. He’s going to take care of you this evening.” She led them over to a table and sat the menus around it. As they sat down, she smiled as pointed out the wine list. “Enjoy your meals.”

      As she walked away, Michael walked up to them. “Hi, everyone. Welcome. You guys seem like a happy group. Is there a special occasion that we’re celebrating tonight?”

      Just as Kim started to open her mouth, Emily shot her a look saying, _Don’t you dare._ Then she turned to Chris, about to give him the same look.

      “Sorry, babe. But I gotta.” He looked up at Michael. “We’re celebrating the fact that my beautiful girlfriend here had the guts to tell off her boss in spectacular fashion.”

      “Yeah, I kinda got fired for it, but...he really was a horrible boss.”

      Michael chuckled. “Well, okay, then. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

      As Emily and Kim nodded, Chris said, “I’m going to treat you guys to something. Let me get a bottle of the Cabernet.” He pointed to an entry in the wine list.

      Michael glanced down at the entry. “That’s a very good choice.” He turned to Mac. “What would you like?”

      “A Diet Coke, please.”

      “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” He left the room with quick purposeful strides.

      Emily took a moment to look around at the room, and then at her companions. They were all having such a wonderful time, and she had to remind herself to do the same. Even though she was looking towards a future full of uncertainty, she felt relaxed.

      “Do you know what you’re going to have?” a voice whispered next to her.

      She glanced over at Chris, who instead of looking at his menu, was sharing hers. He had moved closer to her and she felt his arm around her waist. “I think I’m going to go classic this time and get Spaghetti with Meatballs. How about you?”

      “That sounds perfect.”

      Mac glanced up at them. “Can I have that, too?”

      “Sure.”

      Emily felt Kim’s eyes on them. She knew her friend was watching every movement, every gesture from the pair. Emily cocked her eyebrow at her friend. “What?”

      Kim shook her head. “Nothing. You guys just look so cute together.”

      At that moment, their waiter came back with their drinks. He poured a small amount into a wine glass for Chris to taste, and when he approved of it, he poured a larger amount into his glass, then filled the other glasses halfway and set them around the table.

      “Does anyone want appetizers?” the waiter asked.

      Chris looked around at his companions. “Ladies?”

      Everyone nodded, and Emily pointed to an item on the menu. “This is our favorite.”

      Chris smiled at the selection. “We’ll take the Buca Large of the fried mozzarella.”

      Michael wrote the order down. “Do you know what you want to eat, yet?”

      Kim nodded. “I’m going to take the Buca Small Ravioli in meat sauce.”

      “Then the three of us are going to take the Buca Large of the Spaghetti with Meatballs. And a Buca Large of the garlic bread.”

      “I’ll get that right in for you guys.” Michael quickly disappeared through the doorway.

      Emily let the sounds disappear from around her as she watched her best friend interact with Chris. She reveled in his touch. She absently took a sip of wine from her glass.

      “Holy shit, Chris, that’s good.”

      “I know, right?”

      Soon, their food arrived and they fell into small talk and silence. She felt Chris shift beside her, and she glanced up at him and smiled.

      “You okay?”

      “Yeah, just thinking.” Emily nudged him. “Got a lot on my mind.”

      “I talked to Peggy. The closing is tomorrow, and I want you to be there.”

      “Chris… I…”

      “Please…” He looked up at her with hooded eyes.

      “Dammit… fine… If it’s that important that I go with you, then I will.” She shook her head. “Damned blue-eyed bastard,” she muttered.

      Chris and Kim started laughing. Chris’ eyes twinkled with mirth. “Well, that’s not one I’ve been called before.”

      “I kinda came up with that one yesterday, when you left me to get my flowers.”

      “Well,” Chris tickled her ribs. “It’s hilarious as hell.”

      Their dinner was accompanied by lively conversation, especially from Mac. Not only was she excited about Chris’ new house, she couldn’t wait to tell her mother and Kim about the whooping she gave him playing the arcade games that afternoon. Seeming quite pleased with herself, she earned a scowl and a forced congratulation from Chris, followed by some good-natured ribbing and the suggestion of a re-match.

      Emily loved the way Mac and Chris interacted, and she felt her heart flutter knowing that there might be the potential that he would be around for a long time for them.

      Before she knew it, they had all finished their meals and she didn’t even notice when Chris ordered two servings of cheesecake to take home with them. A few moments later, Michael brought the bill and not long after, it was paid. As they stood up to leave, their waiter along with the manager walked up to their table.

      “Is there a problem?”

      “No, Sir, Mister Pine.” The manager looked apologetic. “Michael noticed the name on your credit card. And I wanted to personally come by and thank you for dining with us this evening. I hope this doesn’t inconvenience you or your dinner companions, but would you mind if we could take a quick photo with you for our celebrity wall that we have?” He looked at Chris’ arm that was around Emily. “Your girlfriend and companions can be in the picture as well.”

      Chris looked around at them. “Well?”

      Emily shrugged. “Hey, it’s part and parcel of it, right? I knew what I was getting into when I said I’d date you. I don’t mind.”

      “Alright.” Chris turned to the manager. “Sure, I’d be happy to.”

      The manager led them up to the front of the restaurant to where a Roman statue was standing. The hostess had a camera in her hands. They quickly posed for the photo with the manager and their waiter.

      The manager shook Chris’ hand. “Thank you again for dining with us this evening.” A waiter appeared next to him with three shopping bags. He turned to him, taking the bags out of his hand. “As a show of appreciation, I had the kitchen make up some take-home bags for you and your friends.” He handed one to Chris, one to Emily, and the last one to Kim.

      “Thank you,” Chris said graciously. He took the bag that Emily was holding and led them out to their cars.

      As Kim got into hers, she called over to Emily. “Hey, Ems, remember what I said.”

      “Yeah, I remember.”

      Chris helped Mac into the back seat. He smiled over at Emily as he buckled her belt. “I like her. She seems like a good friend.”

      Emily smiled. “The best. She was with me through everything, my divorce, Mac being born, losing my mom. She’s great.”

      The ride home was mostly quiet, soft music playing on the radio. Emily relished in the silence, giving her time to think about just how incredible her life had become.

      When they arrived home, Chris retrieved the bags from the backseat and the trunk, while Emily woke Mac up and together they walked up to the back door. Emily quickly unlocked the house, and they walked inside.

      “I’m going to get her to bed and change clothes. I need to get out of these things.”

      “Sounds good. I’ll put the food away. Do you want me to get a movie out to watch?”

      “Sure. Something light and funny.”

      When Emily and Mac got to the young girl’s room, she helped her daughter get undressed and changed. As she was settling the covers over her, Mac looked up at her mother.

      “Mommy, do you want to get married again?”

      “Where did that come from?” Emily asked her daughter, flabbergasted. She sat down next to her on the bed.

      She yawned and repeated her story that she had told Chris earlier that day about seeing them together. “Mommy, I want you to get married again. I want you to get married to Chris.”

      Emily smiled. “Well, honey, there’s a lot of things that need to happen before I would think about that.” She kissed her on the forehead. “But yes, I wouldn’t mind getting married again. Go to sleep. I love you.”

      She got up and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She heard sounds coming from the guest room. She walked into her room and quickly stripped off her clothes and looked at the over-sized tee-shirt that she had worn to bed the night before. She shook her head and went into her lingerie drawer and got out a nightgown and robe set that Kim had gotten her for her birthday the year before. She donned the clothes and had just belted up the robe when she heard an appreciative whistle come from her bedroom door.

      “Wow! Damn, Emily, are you trying to kill me?”

      She walked over to Chris and took his hand. “No. I just thought I’d do this for a change.”

      “You look beautiful.”

      “Thank you.” She led him downstairs where he’d had the movie cued up and the two pieces of cheesecake out on the coffee table. Between the plates was a small bag from a jewelry store that she recognized from the mall. “Chris, what’s this?”

      He shrugged. “I wanted to get you something.”

      Emily sat down on the sofa. She opened the sack and pulled out a small velvet box. Flipping the lid open, she saw a beautiful sapphire pendant. She gasped. “Chris… It’s gorgeous.”

      He sat closer to her and gently maneuvered the necklace out of the box. He quickly clasped the chain around her neck, letting the pendant fall.

      She put her hand up to grasp the piece of jewelry. “Thank you for everything today.”

      “You’re very welcome.” He unpaused the movie that he had put into the player. As the beginning credits started, Emily chuckled. “Oh my God, this is perfect.”

      The soft majestic strains of music from _The American President_ flowed over them. They quietly ate the cheesecake as the movie continued to play, laughing at parts and mimicking lines.

      Towards the end, Emily’s eyes started closing more and more. She rested against Chris’ warm body. She barely heard the movie stop, and then the feeling of floating. She lazily opened her eyes.

      “It’s alright, I’m just carrying you to bed.”

      “M’kay.” She tucked herself against Chris’ chest, sighing. After a few moments, she felt the belt of her robe loosen and the material slip down her arms. Then, as she felt the cool sheets of her bed, she cracked open her eyes and looked around for him. “Chris?”

      “It’s alright. I didn’t think you would be comfortable with your robe on. You want me to stay?”

      “Yes. Even though your clothes are in the guest room, I…want you to stay with me. You keep my nightmares away.” She reached out for him, and he immediately got into bed next to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I know you probably want to do more than what I’m capable of right now, and I’m so sorry.”

      “Shh… It’s okay. Just go to sleep. Remember what I said when we first started this? We move at your pace.”

      She sighed as she nodded. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep as she heard a whisper in the dark. “I love you, Emily.”

 

* * * *

 

      Hours passed as night settled over them. A shadowy figure crept out of his hiding place, down the hallway to Emily’s bedroom. He had heard Chris’ whisper, and immediately his temper flared. His fists clenched by his sides.

      _She’s not yours to love. She’s mine. You can’t have her. She belongs to me._

Quietly, he made his way into her room and stared at the two sleeping figures. In the moonlight, he could see the man’s hand gently clasping Emily’s breast. It was doubtful she could even feel it in her sleep. It would be so easy for him to kill her lover and take her away from him.

      _But no, that’s for another time._

He stopped short as Emily shifted in her sleep. A slight smile broke onto her face as she moaned. “Chris…”

      As the figure watched, Chris pulled her closer to his body, almost shielding her from the intruder’s view. They settled back into sleep.

      He turned away from the bed, a malice-filled smirk crossing his lips.

      _Soon, Emily, soon. You can run from me but you can’t hide._

He reached into the pack that was fastened around his hip, pulled out a tiny camera, and placed it on top of the dresser mirror, out of sight of anyone who might be casually looking. Then he slinked to the bathroom and placed another camera overlooking Emily’s shower.

      He silently made his way back around the room and paused in the doorway. _Soon, slut, you’re going to scream for me._

He skulked downstairs, missing the creaky floorboards on the staircase that he had discovered while he was inside. He placed another camera in the living room looking out over the sofa.

      Glancing over through the curtains he saw the headlights of an approaching car. Quickly the figure ducked back into the shadows as he saw the silhouette of a police cruiser drive past slowly.

      He released his breath as it disappeared around the corner.

      _That was close._

He slithered over to the door and opened it as quietly as he could. With one last look around, he scurried through, closing it behind him. He jogged down the front porch and quickly blended into the shadows.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed again by the incomparable Bebedora. You have blown me away yet again. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. I appreciate you so much. Thanks for always having my back.

      Emily’s eyes cracked open in the dim morning light.

      Her first thought was of work. _Oh yeah, I forgot. I got fired._ She looked back at Chris’ boyish sleeping face. How could someone look that innocent with they slept? All he had to do was open his eyes and use that quick wit and sharp tongue, and all of the innocence flew out the window.

      She shrugged then stretched as much as Chris’ body would allow her. He had wrapped himself around her as if he was protecting her from some unknown enemy. As she shifted slightly, his hand came to rest on her breast.

      She froze, unable to breathe. She could feel the heat from his chest burn through the satin that she wore and into her skin. As she studied the hand silently, she watched as the fingers slowly flexed, caressing her. She relaxed back into his embrace and closed her eyes, sighing.

      Emily felt his hand move again as it glided underneath the satin and his fingers gently rolled the skin until the nub stood up. She moaned softly before she could stop herself. “Oh, Lord.” She almost wanted to move so that her other nipple could get the same attention. _This feels too damn good._

Chris shifted behind her and nuzzled her neck as he continued kneading her breast.

      “God, I love waking up with you in my arms,” he whispered.

      She drew his head down and captured his lips. “Good morning to you, too. Feels like you’re getting a little handsy there, Pine.”

      “Oh…” He looked down, seeing his hand on her breast. “Well, I’m not going to apologize, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

      Emily smiled. “I’m not looking for an apology. I’m not going to lie, I was startled at first, but it felt really good. So good, that I wouldn’t mind if you kept doing it.”

      He turned Emily on her back and settled over her. “Oh, really? You know the same goes for you, too. Right?”

      She nodded, biting her lip. “I know. I’m still a little shy about that, though.”

      “He must’ve really done a number on you.”

      Emily glanced at him, startled. “What?”

      “Your ex…”

      She looked away from him, not wanting him to see the emotions that he was stirring up. “Chris…” She pushed him off of her and rolled away from him. She was tired, so tired of being dictated to by a ghost that was in her head. She put the box hidden in her closet out of her mind for now. She didn’t even want to think about the notes. “Dammit…do you think that I want to continually live my life afraid of being touched by you? Of being seen by you? You have no idea about what happened to me. No one does except for the two people that I’ve told. I want to trust you. I want to throw caution to the wind and tell you everything, but I can’t.”

      Chris tried to move closer, but she shooed him away.

      Taking a deep breath, she continued. “I know you’re smart. And I know that you’ve probably figured some of it out by now. For the first time in ten years, I want to bare my soul to someone and I can’t do it. I need to move through this at my own pace. And if you can’t accept that, then I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.”

      She finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “You’re more than welcome to stay here until you get furniture and we can go back to being just friends. I won’t kick you out.” She got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, gently shutting the door.

      The moment it closed behind her, she collapsed against it. Great heaving sobs wracked her body. She had known that even if she had allowed herself to care about him just a little, that this would happen. Her fears would take hold and she wouldn’t be able to reciprocate any of his feelings back. _Damn you, Mark. Why are you still making me feel like shit still after all this time?_

Through her sobs, she barely heard Chris’ quiet voice tell her through the door that he was going for a run. She heard his footsteps retreating from the door and out of her room. The sound made her tears fall even faster.

_I’ve lost him… I’ve lost him…_

      She laid her cheek against the cool tile of her bathroom floor, closing her eyes, wanting him to come back. She cried for what might have been, had her past not gotten in the way. Her breathing hitched as she fell asleep on the cold floor.

 

#

 

_“Mommy?”_

      Emily sat up and looked at the clock that hung on the wall. She was surprised to see that a couple hours had passed. Confused by the sudden awakening, and not knowing if she truly heard her name, she tried to shake the fog from her mind. A knock came on the door, followed by the same impish voice.

_“Mommy? Are you in there?”_

      She cleared her throat. “Yeah, baby. Gimme a sec.” Moaning, she stood up and glanced up herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled around her face. Her head ached, and emotionally she was wrung out.

      She opened the medicine cabinet and found the aspirin. Opening the bottle, she shook two pills out into her hand and popped them into her mouth, swallowing them with a sip of water.

      She turned and opened the door, revealing her daughter’s concerned face. “Hey, Mac. What do you need, honey?”

      “I woke up and Chris was gone. Where is he?”

      Emily’s eyes widened. “What do you mean _gone_?” She ran out of her bedroom and into the guest room. She flung open the closet door and saw that his clothes were still hanging there. Then, she hurried over to the dresser and pulled each drawer, seeing each one was still filled with his things. She glanced over at her daughter. “Mac, hurry and get dressed. We have to find him.”

      As her daughter scurried away to get dressed, she strode into her room and pulled her yoga pants on and a tank top. Just as she finished slipping her shoes on, Mac came back into her room. “You ready?”

      The little girl nodded. They hurried downstairs and Emily noticed that Chris’ Camaro was still in the driveway and blocking her Trailblazer. _Well, that means he’s on foot. He couldn’t have gotten far._ She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and snagged Chris’ keys. _I hope he doesn’t kill me for driving his car._

Emily and Mac ran out of the house and got into the vehicle. She didn’t bother to put the top down. Her thoughts were to find Chris and to apologize. As soon as Mac was buckled into the back seat, she started the car and peeled out of the driveway. _Where is he?_

She drove through town, trying to figure out where he might’ve gone. After calming down and thinking of every moment that they had spent together, one place came to the forefront. _The park._ She turned down a street and saw someone dressed in gym shorts and a gray tee shirt, sitting on a bench watching the clouds float by. The light hit the blonde streaks in his hair so much that they shined in the late morning sun.

      Emily quickly pulled into a parking space and grabbed Chris’ Yankees cap, tucking her hair up into it. She opened the car door, helped Mac out of the back seat, and rushed towards the figure on the bench. “Chris!”

      As she got closer, she called again, louder. _“Chris!”_

      The figure turned his head and she could see that the blue eyes that had been bright and so full of desire just a couple hours earlier were now dim and sorrowful.

      She glanced down at Mac. “Why don’t you go play for a little bit while Chris and I talk, okay?”

      “Alright.”

      Emily watched as Mac scampered on ahead and started climbing on the jungle gym. She walked over and sat down on the bench next to Chris. She looked up at the clouds, breathed deeply and gathered her thoughts.

      “Chris…I…” He looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something and she quickly held up her hand to stop him. “Please, let me get this out.” She took another deep breath, focusing on his eyes. “My first thought when Mac told me that you were gone was that you had left for good. I don’t ever want that. I was so scared. I’m so sorry for pushing you away. You have been so nice and kind towards me. I…”

      Emily felt her composure start to crack. She took a stuttering breath. “You’re right,” she whispered. “My ex did do a number on me. There’s a lot of things in my past that I’m not proud of but they’re there. Before you came along, I guess I didn’t feel the need to move past them. I didn’t want to open myself up to that kind of relationship. My ex had hurt me so much, but I didn’t want to risk being betrayed again. But then you came and asked me to sit down and eat dinner with you, and all I wanted to do was open my life up to you. I haven’t felt that way in a long time.” She smiled. “For the first time in ten years, I want to feel normal. I want to take the risk.”

      “Well, you know what they say about the past?” he asked.

      “No. What?”

      He took her hand in his. “Don’t look back, you’re not going there.”

      She smiled at him. “That’s good. I’m going to have to remember that. I want to go forward, and I want to do it with you if I can. I’m not used to feeling all of these…feelings with someone.”

      “What do you feel?”

      Emily looked up at the clouds again, then tilting her head down, she looked at him. “I feel like I can do anything when I’m with you, be anything. I want to be fearless. Last night after I got off the phone with Steve, and you were there to pick me back up, I saw something in your eyes that I wasn’t sure was really there, and now I’m looking into them again, and it’s still there.”

      “What do you see?”

      “Desire… But more importantly than that, I see love.” She took a deep breath. “Chris…”

      He lifted his hand and placed a finger over her mouth. “Now it’s my turn to talk.” He dropped his hand from her lips and settled back against the bench. “Yesterday, after you left for work, Mac and I started talking. She made me see some things that maybe at first I wasn’t able to notice, but now they’re as clear as day. And I want you to listen to me…and listen good. I could give a rat’s ass about your past. Yeah, I might have a few things figured out, but I could care less about it. What matters right now is the present. Even though you may not be ready to hear it, I need to say it.” Chris paused for a moment before squaring his shoulders. “I’m falling in love with you, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence. So what if you have an ex-husband. So what if you’ve done things that you regret. All that matters is that we’re here, right now, and I’m in love with you.”

      He grabbed her hand and squeezed. “But if your past is the thing that’s holding you back, then we’ll work on it—together. You’ve got me, and until you say that this is truly over, I’m not letting you go.”

      Emily felt the tears that she had been holding back quickly rush to the surface and fall down her cheeks. She smiled at him through her tears. “I’m falling, too. I’ve fallen so hard for you, Chris. I want to see your life in L.A., meet your friends, your family. Is that offer for the road trip still open?”

      “Yeah. Why?”

      “I’m thinking that it might be time to properly introduce your girlfriend to your parents and sister.”

      He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. “I love you, Ems. And I’m sorry about pushing you.”

      “It’s alright. Sometimes, I need to be pushed. Just don’t give up on me.” She pushed away slightly, wrinkling her nose at his damp T-shirt. “Damn. If your shirt is still this wet after two hours, I guess you ran pretty hard, then.”

      “Yeah, well, I had to do something.” He looked down at her as he stood, hauling her up as well. “You ready to go home?”

      She nodded. She looked over at Mac who was on top of one of the pieces of the playground equipment. “Mac, come on! Let’s go!”

      With the din of the other kids screaming, it was obvious that Mac hadn’t heard her. Emily cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. _“Mackenzie Christine Lawrence! Time to go!”_ She glanced at Chris. “What?”

      “Her middle name is Christine?”

      Emily smiled. “Yeah. I could lie and say I named her after the heroine in my favorite musical, but I would be lying. Let’s just say certain actor had a very profound effect on me when I saw him in his first movie into 2004, and I followed his career ever since. In fact, I was very disappointed when I found out he wasn’t being considered for a role that I thought he would be perfect for.”

      “Wait a minute…” He studied her for a moment. “I’m the one you wanted to be Christian Grey?”

      Her smile got wider. “Yeah, I did. It would’ve been completely against type, but I think you could’ve pulled it off.”

      They watched as Mac came closer. “So you named your daughter after me?”

      “I did. Your movies helped me through some shit, and I wanted some way to acknowledge that, so I thought it was very fitting.”

      Chris draped an arm around her shoulders, leaned down, and brushed her lips with his. “I’m honored.”

      As Mac reached them, she looked quizzically in their direction. “Are you guys back together again?”

      Chris and Emily both looked at each other. Then, Emily took a deep breath. “Mac, honey, sometimes couples get into disagreements and one has to go cool off. That’s what happened. We never broke up or anything. Chris and I just had a small misunderstanding, that’s all.”

      Chris grinned. “Yeah, if your mom was really mad at me, she wouldn’t let me do this.” He quickly took the hat off of Emily’s head and put it on Mac’s. “Here, hold that for a minute.” He bent down and flung Emily over his shoulder, gripping her by the knees. “Alright, let’s get outta here. I need to go shower. We’ve got a house closing to go to.”

      “Christopher Whitelaw Pine, put me down!” She thumped his back with her fists as he carried her over to the small parking lot where she had left his car.

      He stopped in front of the shiny black Camaro and let her slide down his body. “You drove my car here?”

      She nodded. “You didn’t give me much of a choice. You had my Trailblazer blocked in, and I wanted to find you. I hope you don’t mind.”

      He grinned. “I don’t mind at all. In fact, how about you drive us home?”

      She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Really? I thought you’d be mad at me for driving it.”

      Chris grabbed her by her hips and gently pulled her closer. “Emily, I’m not _him_. If you want to drive my car sometime, I don’t care. In fact, you’ve got my brain in overdrive imagining what you look like behind the wheel of this thing…” He leaned down and kissed her gently. Letting go of her, he opened the door and settled her inside.

      After he settled Mac in the back seat, he got in on the passenger side. He released the roof latches and pressed the button to lower the top.

      Emily glanced in the rear view mirror at her daughter. “Mac, could you hand me that baseball cap, please? I don’t want to get hair in my face when I’m driving, since _someone_ wants the top down.” She slapped Chris on the thigh playfully.

      “Sure, Mom.” Mac handed the baseball cap to her mother.

      “Thanks.” She tucked her hair up into the cap, turned the ignition, and slowly backed out of the parking space.

      Chris leaned over and whispered in her ear. “I was right.”

      She looked over at him quickly. “Right about what?” She smoothly shifted the car into gear.

      “You look sexy as hell driving this thing. Especially in my Yankees hat. I think I might just have to get you one.”

      “One what? A car or a hat?”

      Chris shrugged nonchalantly. “Both.”

      “Whatever there, Sport.”

      Making her way back through town, she thought of what had happened and how she was so scared that she had lost the wonderful man sitting beside her. _I don’t want to lose him._

Emily parked the car quickly and they went inside the house. She grabbed Chris’ hand quickly. “Can we talk upstairs for a moment? I know you want to take a shower.”

      “Sure.”

      She led him upstairs into her room and closed the door. She motioned for him to sit on the unmade bed. As he sat, she paced around the room, gathering her thoughts. She flashed back to what he had said about working on her past.

      “Did you mean what you said about helping me?”

      He nodded.

      She settled her shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes—eyes that she was quickly getting used to seeing in the morning when she woke up. Eyes that would sparkle with mirth and could darken with desire.

      “Okay, then…” She took a deep breath. “I’m asking for help. I can’t do this on my own anymore. I’m sick of being scared of a ghost of my past. I don’t want to freeze when you touch me. I want to enjoy everything.”

      “Have you been in therapy before?”

      “A little, after my mom died. But we didn’t cover anything that happened before. I wasn’t ready to deal with it. I…didn’t plan on you.” She looked at him sadly. “Besides, I don’t think the therapist I had would understand. She was someone that my dad uses sometimes for police business. My dad only knows about one thing from my past, and I didn’t want any of it to get back to him. Why do you ask?”

      “Well, when I was prepping for _Shadow Recruit,_ I worked with someone who was helping veterans with PTSD. I gained some valuable information from her and she helped get me into the mindset to play Jack, and we became friends. She was working on her doctorate the last time I knew. When all the shit happened in New Zealand, she was one of the ones that helped me pull my head out of my ass, and got me back on track.”

      “Do you trust her?” Emily asked quietly.

      “I do. And she’s discreet. Ems, she’s a pro.”

      Emily took a moment to let his words sink in before draping her arms over his shoulders. “Make the call, Chris.”

      He nodded and kissed her quickly before getting up to leave the room. Emily sat silently on the bed for a moment. She was scared, but she knew that she had to do this if she wanted to let him in completely. She rubbed her hands on her thighs, and was about to stand up when she heard Chris’ voice coming from the hallway.

      “Hey, Jordan. It’s been a long time.” He paused, as if he was listening to the other person at the other end of the line. “How’s the doctorate coming?” He paused again. “That’s great. Congrats, _Doctor.”_

Emily could hear the friendly tone of his voice. At first, she was worried that Chris had had a relationship with her before. But, after listening to him, she suspected that their relationship had been purely platonic.

      Chris told his story of coming to Lancaster. He smiled over at her as he told of meeting her and their misunderstanding of that morning. “So, do you think you can help her?” He stopped, listening. “Alright. I’m giving Emily the phone now.” He held the phone out to her. “Here. I’m going to go take a shower.”

      Emily took the phone and held it up to her ear. “Hello?” She watched as he left her room again. She heard a rich, honeyed voice with a slight southern accent over the line.

_“Hi, Emily. It’s nice to talk to you. It seems like Chris can’t stop talking about you.”_

      Emily chuckled. “I guess. But then again, I think he’s biased.”

      Chris came back into the room carrying some clothes, looking somewhat embarrassed. “Um… Do you mind if I use your shower? Mac’s in the other bathroom.”

      Emily shook her head and motioned him to go ahead.

      “Thanks.”

      She watched as he walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Soon, she heard the shower running. Emily turned her focus back to the phone. “Sorry about that. Chris wanted something.”

_“Ahh…I see. Well, Chris told me a little bit of the situation, but I would like to hear it from you. And before we start I want to assure you that I won’t judge you, and nothing that you say will get back to Chris. Even though we’re doing this over the phone and will probably talk over Skype, you’re still covered by doctor-patient confidentiality. I want you to be able to trust me.”_

      Emily nodded, even though Jordan couldn’t see her. “Chris told me that you were a pro.” She took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She made her way downstairs and into a room that she had made into a den and closed the door. “Alright. I wanted to go someplace where no one could hear me.”

_“Are you ready?”_

      “Yes.”

      Emily took a calming breath. She knew that what she was about to start was going to be hard, but necessary. She told Jordan about being married. She didn’t gloss over facts. She described the horrors and the humiliation that she suffered at the hands of her ex-husband, and finally her coming home to Lancaster. “The thing that confuses me the most, is that some of the things that my ex forced me to do, I enjoyed. And I’m afraid that if I tell Chris, he’ll think I’m a freak and leave.”

_“Before your ex, how many relationships had you been in?”_

      Emily cleared her throat. “Zero. I didn’t date through high school or through college until my senior year when I started dating my ex.”

      “How old were you?”

      “Twenty-two when we started dating. We got married when I was twenty-three. He was older by a year.”

      _“So, you hadn’t dated anyone, and your ex… Should we just call him your ‘ex’? Or should we call him by his name? Either works for me, by the way. I’ll understand if you’d rather not call him by name.”_ Jordan’s voice was calm and reassuring.

“I just want to call him my ex for now. I don’t want to give him any more power over me. He’s had enough.”

_“Understood. That’s quite healthy, by the way. I like you, you’re feisty!”_

      Emily chuckled. “Chris tells me that I’m sassing him, and I guess he likes it. This is almost like I was before I met the ex.”

_“Yeah, he would. I bet he has that sparkly-eyed little wink when he says it. Without giving away anything confidential, I can assure you that Chris is a good guy. He’s got a good head on his shoulders and a good heart. He really wants you to feel better about you. Not for him, but because he cares about you. Once you’re able to process and understand what you’ve been through, the sky’s the limit. Not everything makes sense, though. Sometimes, you’ve gotta just give yourself a break and ask for help.”_

      “I know. And the more time I spend with him, the more I understand that I need to heal so I can move on.”

_“Agreed. Now, let’s get back to what we were talking about. Your ex, and your relationship history. I think that you were very naïve when it came to dating and sex, and he took advantage of it—of you.”_

      Emily sighed deeply and willed the tears away. She knew Jordan was right. And even though it stung to hear it from someone—she knew it was what she needed. There wasn’t going to be any moving on until she admitted she had been abused. “I don’t want to feel this way. He ruined any chance I had at normal, healthy relationships in the future.”

_“Emily, let me tell you something. None of this is irreversible. Yes, what he did was horrible and he had no right—but it’s something that, in the end, will only make you stronger. You’ll see. All this bullshit—pardon me—that happened is teaching you a valuable lesson. You are worth Chris’ attention that he wants to pour on you. Your ex thought he could hurt you, but you need to be strong enough to not let him win. And I know you can be.”_

      Emily took a deep breath. “So, what would you suggest I do, then? Chris is staying here with us while he’s waiting to move into his new place. And we’ve been sharing a bed. Nothing’s happened.” She paused. “Well, nothing major has happened. He got a little handsy this morning and I froze. Then he said something and I just flew off the rails at him. He doesn’t deserve that, and I hate myself for doing that to him.”

_“Some therapists would describe that behavior as normal, when it’s anything but that. When someone doesn’t want to be touched, they tell the person to stop, or they move away. That’s ‘normal’. And I hate that word, it’s worse than profanity to me. Nothing about dealing with psychological issues is ‘normal’, and I think you actually have an actual diagnosable condition. It’s called PTSD. Do you know what that is?”_

      “Maybe? My ex worked on an Air Force base, but as a civilian contractor.”

_“Well then you might want to know that it stands for ‘Post Traumatic Stress Disorder’. It’s most commonly associated with military service members or first responders after tragic incidents or long, violent tours of duty. But what the majority of the public doesn’t understand is that anyone can suffer from it. It can be brought on by tragedies in one’s life, ongoing stress and assault—emotional, physical and sexual. Being hyper aware of being touched is one of the things you’ll go through. By the way, the conflict that you feel with your body reacting to being stimulated and the fact that you were violated is well within the parameters of the diagnosis.”_ Jordan paused on the other end of the line for a quick moment before continuing.

_“You’re in a very interesting situation here. You both are. Don’t beat yourself up about your reactions about being intimate. Intimacy is not just physical, but emotional. It may not have been the touch that was the trigger, but your brain kicked in and said ‘Whoa, wait a minute. I don’t like this’ and you felt that conflict that you’ve been struggling with. Something in your brain told you this wasn’t safe, and you reacted accordingly. It’s to be expected.”_

      “But Chris is safe. He’s been nothing but kind to me. He’s nothing like my ex,” Emily argued. “There’s been times that I’ve wanted to tell him everything. I wouldn’t want to do that if I didn’t feel like I could trust him.”

_“And that’s the most important part. You know rationally that you’re safe, and that Chris is not your ex. But deep down, you’re still processing things that have happened to you. There are ways to overcome that deep programming. Pleasant fun ways you and Chris can work on together. But more importantly, things you need to work on for yourself. Will you let me help you? Are you ready to do the work? Because to me, it sounds like you’re ready to move on.”_

      Emily thought for a moment. “Jordan, it’s been ten years. I never thought I would fall in love like this…I never thought I’d find _him._ Yeah, I’m ready to do the work. I want you to help me.”

      “I’m so proud of you! This is going to be hard sometimes, but we’ll get you there. You need to relearn what intimacy means to you. Not just the hot, sweaty, sticky parts. But the deep emotional bonding that it takes to let your guard down and be present with Chris. There’s things I want you to think about. What do you want from this relationship? From this man? What do you want for yourself? I’m going to give you some homework. I want you to keep a journal. Start by answering those questions. You don’t have to share with me if you don’t want to. I want you to be honest. But be kind to yourself, too. I’m gonna take off my therapist’s hat for a minute. Woman to woman. Is that okay?”

      “Sure.”

      “I’ve already said it, but I’m gonna say it again. Chris is a good guy. I haven’t heard him this happy in a long time. He’s got it bad, Emily. He adores you. I could tell just by him talking about you. There’s a lot to build on. But I think you know that, right?”

      Emily could feel a smile break out on her face. “Yeah, I know. And I haven’t felt this way in a long time, either. He’s met my dad. I’ve taken him to visit my mom’s grave. She was killed by a drunk driver five years ago. He’s already starting to spoil my kid. My best friend likes him. And I’ve talked to his parents a little. I really want this to work.”

_“You want him, but have nagging doubts? That’s to be expected after what you’ve experienced, Emily. Maybe more than doubts, at times, if I understand everything you’ve shared. But, let’s start with a blank page, and rewrite your story. Have you ever heard the song ‘Unwritten’? Today is where your book begins. It’s not going to be easy, but you have the strength to make this happen. For you and your daughter. You both deserve to be happy. You’ve got a chance to decide what happiness looks like, and what it feels like, too. Chris will work with you. I’m sure of it. Let him in a little bit. Then a bit more. Over time, you’ll find a level of comfort that feels natural. And safe.”_

      Jordan paused for a moment. _“I’ll tell you what…I’m impossibly vanilla. But with sprinkles. And caramel sauce. Maybe a little whipped cream. You shouldn’t be afraid of liking what you like. Human sexuality isn’t black and white. There’s a whole spectrum of behavior.”_

Emily looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the man that was in her shower right now. “I’m just afraid if I tell him some of what happened to me, he’ll be freaked out and leave. I’m not sure if I can handle that.”

_“Well, knowing Chris the way I do, I don’t think that’s a possibility. He’ll probably need time to process everything. He might even yell and lash out a little. He probably has his suspicions already and has been trying to figure out how anyone could be so cruel to you. You have to remember that this was never your fault. But, if you let me help you—you can be in such a good place in your own head that if he were to leave, you’d still be okay.”_

      Emily smiled softly. “I have let Chris in some. He knows that I was married before, and he handled it like a pro. I thought for sure that he’d leave. Hell, the only thing that he said would make him leave was if I was an axe murderer, then he’d be running out of here in his underwear.”

_“Thanks for that image. It’s now seared into my brain!”_ Jordan laughed. _“But seriously, we can do this. You and Chris. And me. Deal?”_

“Deal.”

      “If I were standing next to you, I’d hug you right now! Just remember that it won’t be overnight, but it will happen. And when you start to feel the change in yourself, you’ll know. I’m very candid, but not a hardass. But you’re gonna work. How’s that sound?”

      “It sounds good. Now, what do I do in the short-term? Even though nothing happens, I still enjoy being in bed with him. I love being held by him. He keeps my nightmares away. Do I still let him stay with me?”

_“Yes. But only on your own terms. You need to feel that you have a sense of control over how things unfold. So, if you need some space, take time for yourself. Even if that means sleeping in another room sometimes. Or getting out of bed and taking a break. Start small. Hell, start at first base. And build from there. He’ll understand. He might even like it.”_

      “Well, Chris has told me that he’s willing to go at my pace for this…” Emily stopped, letting Jordan’s words sink in. “Fuck Jordan, I don’t even know what first base is…if it’s kissing, we’ve already gone past that.”

_“Don’t let that stop you from re-racking and starting fresh. With no exceptions. You have the right to say how this goes. From A to Z. And we should chat together so we can talk about things like this. The goal is your comfort, safety, and above all your wellness. It’s up to you. I’m only here to advise. You may choose how to proceed, or not. I’m not the boss of you! And I bet you don’t need one, either! This is your life. Ask Chris. I didn’t boss him or guilt him. Just gave him the tools, and let him decide how to use them.”_

      “No, I guess not. I was a little shy when he kissed me the first time. But, I let my instincts take hold, and oh my God…it was incredible…”

_“As long as you aren’t left feeling bad about yourself afterwards, go with the flow. But never be afraid to pull back, or even stop if you need to. No. Means. No. It’s not a negotiation. Is that something that we might want to work on?”_

      Emily took a deep breath. “With my ex, when I would say no, that’s when I would get slapped across the face. Then he would be the typical abuser. I would do what he wanted just to stop him from hitting me.” She paused. “But with Chris, it’s completely different. I don’t feel bad after we kiss. I feel powerful. I don’t think that he would ever force me to do anything that I didn’t really want to. But then again, I could be wrong. I was wrong about my ex. My father could see what was happening. I couldn’t…until I had left and gained some separation,” Emily told her sadly. “But I can’t see Chris doing that.”

_“Ultimately, this is about you, Emily. Let’s focus on your inner dialogue for a second. With the confidence you gain to trust yourself, the rest falls into place. Almost seamlessly,”_ Jordan assured her. _“How are we feeling about this?”_

“The inner dialogue? Okay, I guess.”

_“I have a sense that you’re tough on yourself sometimes. True?”_

      “Yeah. And I compare myself to others a lot, too. I even had my suspicions that you and Chris maybe…”

_“No. We’re just friends. The only difference is I had expertise to lend him when he needed it. He’s a goof! One of the nicest, most professional people I’ve ever met. I was helping him with a role, and we just sorta clicked. But definitely only as friends."_

      “Alright. You said that there were some fun ways that Chris and I could work on this. Am I getting ahead of myself here? I’m curious.”

_“Just basic niceties that some couples take for granted. Like, greeting each other when entering a room, kissing goodbye, stuff like that. But my fave sure-fire tip for building intimacy? One twenty second kiss every day. A gentle hug, and a twenty second long kiss. Does wonders. Y’all should try it. It really works.”_

      “Umm…” Emily chuckled, shaking her head. “We already do. And I couldn’t agree more. Today was the first day that we hadn’t done that. I let my fear of where his hand was get the better of me.”

_“Humor me. Time it, just once. You’d be surprised. But, not to negate what you just told me. Because that’s an important piece. For the next few days, try being touched only when you can look each other in the eye. It builds trust. And include those touches throughout the day. Take the time to act like kids. No expectation of sex, you touch him because you want to. And if he wants to touch you, then that’s okay, too. That’s what I mean by starting small. Over the clothes, no naughty bits involved. Okay?”_

      “I would’ve thought you would’ve recommended more of the bolder touches to get me used to those types of things…more like exposure therapy.”

_“It is like exposure therapy. You’re building trust here. That way, you’re more aware of what your triggers might be. Starting at zero might seem frustrating, but may be entirely necessary. It’s the little things that get you where you want to go. And…I’m open to suggestions. It does neither of us any good if you don’t want to try something. It’s about what works for you. I’m just a sounding board. You’re free to choose and adjust based on the tools you’re given. I like free-thinkers. I’m not exactly obedient, myself. So, I like to see that in others.”_

      “And I take it that I’m one of those?”

_“Oh, hell yeah! Chris, too. You’re quite the match. You’re gonna be okay. You’ve got fire. And the will to make things better. You’re not broken or defective, and you’re not a freak. You just need some coping skills to help you navigate your way through what you’ve experienced. You can do this. I believe in you.”_

      “Alright. So how are we going to work this? Sessions every week over Skype or what? I kinda have to go. Chris has invited me to go with him when he closes on his new house. I haven’t seen it, yet. And I still need to get changed and everything.”

_“Yes. Once a week with you alone, and I’d like to check in with you as a couple, too. Maybe at the end of our sessions?”_

      “That sounds great. I have a feeling Chris has got you on speed dial on his computer, right?”

      _“Busted. I am…”_ Jordan chuckled. _“I’m looking forward to getting started.”_

      “I am, too. Do you want to talk to him after we get finished? So you can figure out the schedule?”

_“Yeah, that’d be great. I won’t keep him long.”_

      “Okay, hold on a second. Thank you for everything, Jordan. I already feel better.” Emily walked out of her den into the living room. Chris was sitting on the sofa reading a book. He looked up as she walked through the door.

      “Everything okay?”

      She nodded. “Jordan wants to talk to you. I’ve got to get cleaned up.” She handed the phone to him and walked upstairs.

      As she turned on the shower, she noticed that Chris had put his toiletries on the recessed alcoves on the tiles. The small room smelled faintly of the products that he used. Emily smiled. _Yeah, Jordan was right. I can do this._

She stripped quickly and slipped under the warm waterfall, not knowing that someone was watching her every move.

 

#

 

      “Hey, Jordan, I’m here.”

_“Hey there! I can see why she caught your fancy. She's a real firecracker. We’ve agreed to work together once a week. But I’d like to include you at the end of our sessions. Her work is separate from your work as a couple. For now, that’s how it needs to be. I want to help her with some things that she needs to work out that relate to how you two interact, but it’s her ‘stuff’.”_

“Sounds good. I’m glad you like her. I think she’s amazing.”

_“I think so, too. She’s strong, but she’s in a tender place on the inside. I think she's done a lot of work already, but now she needs to take the next step. Between the three of us, we're going to help her do that. She wants to feel and be the kind of woman she thinks you deserve, and I sense you want to be there for her, too. But there’s work to do. And I’m gonna ask you both to trust me, be patient with me. And each other. You know how I work. I don’t believe in quick fixes.”_

      Chris nodded. “I know. Believe me, I remember. I’ve never had to work so damn hard at this kind of thing before. But fuck, it was worth it. I got my head on right, and made a friend in the bargain. That’s a win/win any day. And with Emily? Jordan, she’s worth everything I have to go through.”

_“She needs you to be strong. She responds to that. But she also needs you to be patient and understanding. Emily needs constant reassuring. Can you do that for her?”_

“Hell, yes, I can do that for her. Jordan…” He paused for a moment. “I haven’t said this to anyone yet, but I’m honestly starting to think about wanting to settle down, and I want to do it with her. And you know me, I don’t say that lightly.”

_“I know you don’t. All the more reason to take things slowly. Frustrating as that may seem at times. And know this—I’d tell you if I thought this would be bad for either of you. Everyone has baggage. The trick is finding someone to help you unpack, and then store the luggage. I don't just think you can do this. I know you can. Let’s make this work. Besides, I think she might even surprise both of us. Herself most of all. Ready to do this, Pine?”_

“Let’s do it. Why don’t we nail down a schedule, and we can ‘meet’ you every week?”

_“You’re a good man, Chris. I’m so happy to help you with this. Let’s get our schedules synched up and make this happen. Tell me what you need, and I’ll make it work. Easier for me to juggle clients, than for you to rearrange your life. I really want this to work for you, Chris. You deserve to be happy.”_

“Thanks. I actually don’t have anything going on…just getting furniture for the house. I’m taking a break from the whole movie thing for a while. I was getting burned out. By the way, what’s your Fourth of July look like?”

_“Because you’re my good friend, I’m gonna let you in on a secret…I’m going to put you guys on Wednesdays. That’s the best day of the week, because it makes the week seem shorter. So let’s say Wednesday at two-thirty? And Fourth of July? I’m not doing anything special. Why?”_

“Think you can get away from your clients for the weekend? There’s a friend that’s moving into a new house and he wants you to meet his girlfriend face-to-face.”

_“Yep. That I can do. I’ve been needing a small break. Count me in! So, see you guys on Wednesday, then? Emily for the first forty minutes, both for the last ten. Deal?”_

      “Sounds great. Let me know when you’re flying in and I’ll get a room reserved for you at the Inn here in town. It’s nice.”

_“Cool! Looking forward to it. Do they have clawfoot tubs? I love those.”_

      “Unfortunately no, which will probably offend your Southern sensibilities, but it’s nice nonetheless. It looks old-fashioned, but it was built recently.”

_“As long as I can indulge in a nice hot bath, I don’t give a flying fart, Piney. You know me. I’m a beer from the can kinda gal when I hang with you. I just want to relax and enjoy myself. Jeans, t-shirt, flip flops.”_

“Well, remember to bring your swimsuit, too. For the Fourth of July, I’m having a pool party and doing a cookout, so come prepared.”

_“Will do! Looking forward to seeing you. I promise to behave. Maybe not well, but I will behave.” She laughed in her signature throaty chuckle. “I can still drink you under the table.”_

      “Whatever, Barnes.” Then Chris paused. “Well, actually you’re probably right. I still drink, but not like I used to. Thanks to you.”

_“That’s real maturity. I dig that about you. I just realized how seriously in love you are. She’s the one, isn’t she?”_

“Yeah, I think she is.” Then he chuckled. “My mom thinks the same thing. I think she’s hoping that there might be an addition of a daughter-in-law and a granddaughter in the near future. We’ll talk to you on Wednesday and we’ll see you in a couple weeks.”

_“Talk to you soon. Take care ‘til Wednesday.”_

“Okay. See ya.” Chris disconnected the call, and stood, slipping the phone into his back pocket. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Emily leaning against the wall.

      She was wearing her usual jeans and T-shirt, but the t-shirt was tighter than he had normally seen her wear.

      “You look amazing.”

      She smiled gently. “Thanks.” As he watched, she sauntered up to him and draped her arms around his neck. “When I talked to Jordan, she suggested that we try something, and I want to see how I’ll like it. Take your phone out and set the timer for twenty seconds.”

      “Okay. But are you gonna tell me what the suggestion was?”

      “No. I’m gonna show you. Ready?”

      He nodded, slipped the phone out of his pocket, and pressed a few buttons to set the timer.

      “Twenty seconds, huh? Alright. Let’s go…” He pulled her closer by her waist and leaned in. He started the timer with his thumb, and began to kiss her. He started at the corner of her mouth, then moved to capture her lips. He smiled into the kiss, and gave himself over to the sensation of the moment. Carding his fingers through Emily’s hair, he held her close as they lost themselves in their feelings. Emily reached up and grasped his short hair, as she gave in to her instincts and pressed her breasts to Chris’ chest as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue explored the recesses of his mouth. Just when she thought that they’d been kissing for minutes instead of seconds, the timer went off. Both were surprised at how long the twenty seconds actually seemed.

      “Damn…” Chris whispered as he pulled away and looked down at Emily’s face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were puffy. She was panting, trying to get air into her lungs. “How was that?”

      Emily opened her eyes and looked up at him. She licked her lips. “Jordan was right. That was fun…and incredible,” she breathed.

      “Was this one of her homework assignments, by any chance?” Chris grinned.

      “No. It was just one of her suggestions. My actual homework is slightly harder than kissing you.”

      “Let’s talk about it in the car. Sounds like you two got off to a good start.”

      “We did.” She hugged him. “Thank you for putting me in touch with her. She’s amazing.”

      “I had a feeling you’d like her. She was a big help to me when I really needed a friend and didn’t know who to trust. She’s good people. You’ll see. She’s coming to visit on July Fourth weekend.”

      “Awesome. I can’t wait to meet her.”

      Chris glanced down at his phone. “We’ve better get going. We’ve got an appointment to get to.”

      Emily nodded. “Yeah, we do.” She walked to the stairs and called out. “Mac, we’re ready to go.”

      Chris grinned as he heard the hurried footfalls of the little girl coming down the stairs. She jumped the last couple feet and ran into the living room.

      “Can we go to your new house now, Chris?”

      His grin widened at her excitement. “Not yet. We have to go to the attorney’s office downtown and I’ve got to sign some paperwork, and then the keys will be mine. I want to show your Mom around.”

      Chris reached out his hand and grabbed Emily’s. She smiled up at him, looking into his eyes.

      He led them outside to his car, locking the door behind them. As he pulled out of the driveway, he felt excited and happy.

_For as bad as this day started, it sure as hell is turning around._

 

_#_

 

In a darkened motel room, a computer screen rewound footage that had been captured that morning. It stopped on a frame of Emily in the shower as the water cascaded over her body. She stretched and preened as she washed the soap off.

      A match flared to life as it was put to the end of a cigarette. A thin column of smoke rose from the burning ember as a figure sat back and studied Emily on the screen for one moment more.

      Then the image was replaced by a video of a naked woman tied to a bed came on the screen. Moans and cries came through the speakers as the woman was tortured with different objects that, in the right hands could give pleasure, but obviously had her teetering on the brink of pain.

      The camera zoomed onto the tear-soaked face of a younger Emily, as her body was tormented by an unknown assailant and countless items.

      Her screams echoed through the dingy motel room as the figure continued to calmly smoke his cigarette. His eyes, however, had darkened with arousal as he watched as the shot changed. It showed Emily, this time on her stomach, still tied to the metal headboard. Her body was covered with sweat, as her hips gyrated with jerky movements.

      His eyes widened as he followed the action on the screen. He had always enjoyed seeing Emily like this. In fact, that’s what he thought her function was to be, to be used for whatever he wanted. But his woman had to be stupid and leave. She’s the reason why he had been caught. Well, he was back to get his revenge.

      As one final scream pierced the air, he took a puff on the cigarette and smiled maliciously.

_Soon bitch, I’m gonna make you scream again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had some stuff happen in my real life that caused me to hold off on this chapter. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to start getting a little deeper. And from a personal perspective, if you ever find yourself in need of help and you're suffering from mental illness or have ever been an abuse survivor, please seek help. And know that it wasn't your fault.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Betaed by Bebedora. You're amazing lady.

      “Have you decided if you’re going to tell me what the homework was that Jordan gave you?”

      Emily bit her lip. “Yeah. She wants me to write in a journal about my thoughts, what I want out of this, what I want from you. I used to keep a journal when I was in high school, but I haven’t done it in a while. I’m so used to not asking for anything and it’s a new experience. But I’m willing to try it, if it gets me to where I want to be.”

      “Well, I have no doubt that once you start writing, you won’t want to stop. You know how to ask for what you want, you just haven’t had the confidence to do it.”

      Emily grinned. “Yeah. Well, that’s changing today.” She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

      She directed him to where the attorney’s office was.

      Chris saw the storefront and smoothly pulled into a parking spot in front of the building.

      Just as they were getting out of the car, Peggy strode past with an attache case and started to go into the building.

      “Hi, Peggy!” Emily called.

      Peggy quickly looked up and saw them walking towards her, looking like the picture-perfect family.

      “Hi, Emily, Mackenzie.” She nodded her head towards Chris. “Mister Pine. Are you ready to get this finished?”

      “I am. I’m taking Emily over afterwards so she can see it,” Chris told her.

      “Oh, I didn’t realize that you and Emily were a couple…”

      Emily glanced up at Chris, then squeezed his hand. “Yeah, we are.”

      Chris opened the door and motioned them inside. Peggy talked quickly to the receptionist, then turned to them. “It’ll be just a few minutes. Rita just let Harold know that we were here. He’s the attorney who handles all of the real-estate transfers. I’m going to go set up in the conference room. So, why don’t you have a seat.”

      As Peggy walked away, the three of them sat down in the comfortable leather chairs. Emily immediately picked up a magazine and started flipping through it.

      “Can I get something for you while you wait?” the receptionist politely asked. “Coffee, water or maybe...cookies for you?” She smiled at Mac.

      “Can I Mommy?”

      “Sure.”

      The receptionist excused herself to a small pantry behind her desk and returned with a small packet of cookies, smiling as she bent down to hand them to Mac.

      “Thanks!” she smiled as she tore into the crinkly bag of treats.

      “If there’s anything else you need, please let me know.”

      “Thank you, Rita.”

      Mac smiled happily as she nibbled, and found crayons to occupy herself with while she waited.

      Emily watched as her daughter ate the bite-sized cookies. “You know with everything that happened this morning, we forgot to eat.”

      “Well, we’re just going to have to remedy that situation when we get done here. How’s that sound?”

      Emily leaned her head against Chris’ shoulder. “I’d like that.”

      Chris was silent for a moment. “You’re still wearing the necklace.”

      Emily put her palm up to the jewel around her neck. “Of course I am. I didn’t even take it off when I showered. It’s beautiful. I love it.”

      “I’m glad you like it, Em. You deserve it. And so much more…” He reached for her hand, laced their fingers together, and smiled.

      At that moment, a portly gentleman approached them and extended his hand.

      “Mister Pine? I’m Harold Lyman. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I understand that you’re closing on a house today with Peggy Rodriguez.”

      Emily and Chris stood up and Chris took the attorney’s hand. “Yes, I am. It’s nice to meet you,” Chris said.

      Harold showed them into the conference room where Peggy had three stacks of paperwork situated around the table.

      Before Emily could even attempt to pull out her chair, Chris had pulled it out for her. She shook her head. “I’m not ever going to get used to you doing that.”

      “Well, you’re going to have to, Lawrence. I plan to keep doing it.”

      Emily blushed and smiled. Being here with Chris was a big step. But she felt ready to take another leap of faith, knowing that they were going to work things through. At a pace that felt right for all three of them.

      As Peggy, Harold, and Chris went through the paperwork and signed documents, she watched the man next to her. She studied how he sat, how confident he looked. And thought about how he could’ve chosen anyone to be with, but he was here with her. With that thought, another chunk of fear melted away.

      Her fingers itched to get a hold of a pen and some paper. She wanted to write…no—she _needed_ to write. She smiled to herself as she thought what a great first entry this moment would make in her journal.

      A clink of metal caught her attention as a ring of keys was handed over to Chris. They were marked as to what door they fit. Peggy also gave him a welcome packet that had a list of the utility companies and their numbers, plus some information from the local Chamber of Commerce about Lancaster and the surrounding area.

      After the last signature had been signed, Harold stood up and extended his hand again to Chris, who stood and gripped his hand in a polite handshake. “I’ll get this taken care of right away with the courthouse. Enjoy your new home and welcome to the community.” He walked out of the door with the paperwork under his arm.

      Peggy gathered up her stack of paperwork and put it back into her case. She took an envelope out of one of the inside pockets and handed it to Chris. “I want to thank you again, Mister Pine—” At his look, she stopped. “—Chris for letting me help you find your home. You’ve probably been one of the easiest clients that I’ve had the pleasure to work with. This is just a little something to show my appreciation.” She snapped the briefcase shut.

      “Thank you, Peggy, for everything.” He nodded, and extended a hand.

      Peggy took his hand, but stepped in closer and wrapped him in a bear hug. The befuddled look on his face caused Emily to giggle out loud. When Peggy released him from her clutches, she picked up her briefcase and turned to leave. Chris furrowed his brow and shook his head almost comically.

      “Wow. Okay. I guess she was glad to do business with me?”

      Emily stood and wrapped her arm around his waist as they left the conference room. “You just have that effect on people.” When they reached the reception area, they saw Mac sitting quietly as she colored to her heart’s content. Emily and Chris paused for a beat, turned to each other, and smiled at the sight of her. Mac looked up and saw the two, standing feet away, hand in hand.

      “Mommy! Look what I made!” Mac held up a picture she had drawn of Chris, her Mom and herself.

      They were standing in front of a large house, with a bright yellow sun overhead. In the picture, Mac had also drawn a puppy with floppy ears. That detail did not escape Chris or Emily.

      “Whatcha got there?” Chris asked Mac.

      “I drew a picture for you. See? It’s your new house. And there’s Mommy, and there’s me.”

      Chris pointed to the puppy and asked, “And who is that?” He winked.

      “Oh. That’s your puppy. His name is Brownie. Do you like him?”

      “Yes. Very much. Thank you, Mac.” Chris leaned down and Mac threw her arms around his neck.

      Emily watched Chris with her daughter, and her heart felt full. For just a moment, she had allowed herself to feel happy. And it felt good.

      They made their way out of the building and out to the car. They got in and Chris immediately reached for the folder with the list of names and numbers.

      “I’m going to make some quick calls, alright?”

      Emily shook her head. “How about you drive and I’ll make the calls? I want to see the house.”

      Chris chuckled. “Alright. Deal.” As he started the car, he handed over his wallet to her. “My license and other identification are in there. If you need anything else, just ask.”

      “Alright. I’m just going to worry about the gas, electric and water right now. Then you can decide what you want for internet and cable.”

      “Sounds good.”

      Emily started making the phone calls and within minutes had the water switched over into Chris’ name. As they made their way through the countryside, she began taking care of the other utilities for him. She didn’t even notice how long they’d been driving until Chris turned the car up a long and winding driveway. She caught glimpses of red brick here and there until finally the full house was in view.

      It was modeled after a French chateau with brown and red brick covering the facade. The sloped black roof rose into the sky contrasted against the bright blue above it.

      “Holy…”

      At that moment, an operator came on the line and Emily quickly gave her Chris’ information to have the electricity switched into his name. She was so distracted by the sight in front of her that she almost missed the fact that the representative was talking to her and letting her know that as of the next day, everything would be switched over. She quickly thanked her and hung up the phone.

      Chris appeared at her door and opened it, helping her then Mac out of the car. She handed him the phone and looked up.

      “Oh, my God, Chris. This is…”

      He chuckled. “Just wait until you see the inside.”

      He led them up the stairs to the front door. Finding the key, he unlocked the house, allowing her and Mac to walk in first.

      Emily looked around the foyer and into what looked like massive living room. She turned to him. “This is gorgeous.”

      Chris smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

      He took her around the first floor, showing her all the rooms before ending in the kitchen. There was a generous gift basket sitting on the counter waiting for him. As she stood in there, she started to realize something. This was the house that she had seen in her mind’s eye when she thought of her dream house.

      He took her upstairs and she peeked into the rooms as she listened to the ideas that he had for each space. She almost wanted to believe that she could live here with him. Finally, he opened a door and led her into the last room.

      “This is going to be my room.”

      Emily walked around the master suite, looking through the pocket doors into the walk-in closets and the en suite. “This is beautiful.”

      “So will you help me pick things out for it? I’d love to get your opinion.”

      She looked at him shocked. “You want me to help you?”

      “Yeah.”

      “I’d…” she stuttered. “I’d love to.”

      He led them back downstairs and outside. He locked up quickly and helped them back into the car.

      Emily took one last look at it before they left.

      “What do you think? Is it what you’d hoped for when you saw it being built?”

      She nodded. “It’s more.”

 

#

 

      “That patio out back was gorgeous. Perfect for barbecues.”

      Chris smiled. “It most certainly is. But I think it needs some accoutrements, don’t you?”

      “If we don’t want to sit on the ground, yes.”

      He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. “When I got my place in L.A., there was a store that my decorator ordered from a lot. She knew that it had the style that matched exactly what I was after, and I think you’ll like it, too. I’m going to give her a call.”

      He pressed a button on his phone to activate the voice function. “Call Linda, work.”

      _“Calling Linda, work.”_

      After two rings, a pleasant voice answered. _“California Designs. How may I direct your call?”_

      “Linda Eastman, please.”

      _“May I ask who’s calling?”_

      “Chris Pine.”

      _“One moment, Mister Pine.”_

      The sound of on-hold music filled the car. Emily glanced over at Chris and he shrugged.

      “Linda was the one that helped me put my place in L.A. together. She knows me, but I also want you to put your two cents in, also, Ems. She’s easy to work with.”

      Soon, another voice came on the line. It was soft, but had a hint of directness to it, as well.

      _“Chris Pine, how are you? You finally come down from your hilltop house to talk to me?”_

      Chris laughed. “Yeah, I guess, Linda. I’m doing great. Actually, I’m in Ohio right now. I bought a house here to get away from the L.A. scene for a while. And I was wondering…”

_“Let me guess, you were wondering if I might be available to help you put this house together.”_

      “Well, yeah. I forgot how quickly you get to the point.”

      They heard a pages flipping in the background. _“You’re lucky, I don’t have anything going on for a month. Now, will I be doing the bachelor pad again or will this one be different?”_

      “This one will definitely be different. I have a couple special people in my life, and I want them to be as comfortable at my house as they are at theirs, plus I have enough room for the rest of my family to stay if they decide to visit. You up for it?”

      “You better believe I am. It’s about time you decided to start to settle down.”

      “Great.” Chris smiled. “I’ve got another question to ask you. I’m having a get-together for the Fourth of July at the new house. When we did my place in L.A. what was the business that you ordered all of the patio stuff from?”

      _“You mean Frontgate? I can’t believe you forgot about them. We gave how much of your hard-earned money to them, Chris?”_ She chuckled.

      “Yeah, I should probably own stock in the company, we ordered so much from them.”

      They heard the clacking of fingers on a computer.

      _“Tell you what, they’ve got an outlet in Dublin, Ohio, if that’s anywhere close to you. I’ll call ahead and let them know that you’re coming. I’m also going to get a hold of a sister firm that’s there. I’ve worked with them before for a project, and I’ll fill them in on what you’re looking at doing. Since I don’t know the area that well, they will. It’ll help me out so we can do this job quickly. Now, I take it that you and these special people will have final say?”_

      “Yep.”

      _“Sounds good. I’ll get a flight out there and meet with you and…”_

      “Emily and Mackenzie Lawrence. Emily’s my girlfriend and Mackenzie is her daughter.”

      _“Alright. I’ll see you in a few days to meet with you and we can get this project started.”_

      “Sounds good, Linda. Thanks.”

      Chris disconnected the call and within moments a text came through with the address to the store.

      Emily sat still, shocked at what had just transpired.

      “What?”

      “You have your own decorator?”

      He nodded. “Kinda. I like to dabble in design, but Linda’s the pro at it. She’s good.”

      “I’ve never worked with a professional decorator before…”

      Chris reached over and grasped her hand. “And let me guess…you’re worried that she’ll take one look at your house that you’ve taken years to painstakingly put together and not like it, right?”

      She nodded.

      “Emily, it’s not like that. I love that you put that much effort into your house. You’ve made it into a home for you and Mac, and you’ve made me feel welcome in it. It shows what’s important to both of you. It shows your personality and I’ve fallen in love with that.” He lifted her hand and brushed her knuckles to his lips. “Just remember, you have the power to tell her that you don’t like something. I trust her. She won’t try to railroad you. I know she won’t do it to me.”

      From the interstate, they saw the sign for Target.

      Chris deftly maneuvered the car off of the interstate and onto an access road. Across the street was a Smokey Bones Bar and Grille.

      “What was the gift card that Peggy gave you?”

      Chris pointed to the restaurant. “That place. You hungry?”

      “Starving. Let’s eat and that will give us some time to figure out where that outlet is in Dublin. Then after we’re done, we can head over and get what we need.”

      Chris smiled. “Since we’re right here, I think I want to stop off at Target, too. Start picking up towels and some other necessities. Is that alright?”

      “Yeah, that’s fine.”

      Chris parked the car and they made their way into the restaurant. Emily still felt a little apprehensive about things, but she decided that it was time to get out of her comfort zone and do this. She was determined to have fun with Chris and start seeing life from his point of view.

 

#

 

      Wednesday afternoon rolled around, and Emily sat in front of Chris’ computer. She hesitated for a moment as her finger hovered over the button to activate the Skype call. Finally, she pressed the button and listened as the call went through.

      She took a deep breath as she heard the call being answered. The camera turned on at the other end and Emily saw an attractive woman with a flawless pale complexion, sitting at a desk in front of a row of bookcases. Large blue eyes were hidden behind stylish colorful frames, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung down her back. She couldn’t make out all of the titles, but many were psychology texts, with a few science fiction classics strewn throughout.

      “Jordan?”

_“Hey Emily. It’s nice to finally put a face to the voice. How’ve you been doing?”_

      Emily smiled. “I’m good. I started keeping the journal, and you’re right—it helps. After we got off the phone with you, we went to the closing. Then Chris showed me the house that he bought, and it’s amazing. I almost wish that I lived there…I could picture myself there with him so easily.”

_“Have you shared this with him?”_

      “A little bit. We talked when we went shopping for some patio furniture. After we finished, he decided that he wanted to go ahead and start picking up some essentials for the house, getting towels and some things like that…it was weird. He wanted my opinion on things like what towels did I like, and what would look best.” She took a breath. “After the umpteenth time, I finally asked him what he was doing, and he told me that he wanted me to be as comfortable at his house as I am at mine. I’ve never had anyone do that before.”

_“So you ended up having a good day after we talked then, but you felt a little out of your element when he asked for your opinion?”_

      “Yeah, we had a _great_ day. After I got used how he was treating me, we had a lot of fun. My ex never wanted my opinion on anything. He wanted a woman to be draped on his arm and to keep her mouth shut. He never asked me about how I wanted things. Now that I look back, I realize that he was very controlling and taking away my power.”

_“I’m glad you see that, and are able to differentiate between the two. But, do you understand that Chris needs you to express yourself when you’re together? That part of his attraction to you is your personality and how you are with him?”_

      “After talking to him, yeah, I understand that. He likes it when I’m sassy, and when I give my opinion.”

_“Do I sense a ‘but’ attached to that?”_

      “Yeah…” Emily looked around the room. “...but I’m not used to that. I lived for two years being nothing more than either arm candy or an object, then another ten years just trying to take care of my daughter. I know I’ve come along way, and I’m in the process of being able to accept what happened to me. However, this is new. I’m not used to anyone else wanting to hear me, and it’s a new experience for me.”

_“That’s what our focus will be, Emily. Trying to help you see your true worth. Chris is a self made man and extremely open-minded. He doesn’t need a woman to lower her head for him, smile and be demure. He likes a woman with spirit and strength to tell him what she thinks. And believe me, honey, from what I know already, you are strong. He values you as a person, and adores you as a woman. It’s your job to understand how much you compliment him. So don’t worry about whether or not you’re worthy. He’s made that decision. You both have. He chose you. You chose him. It’s that simple.”_

      “Is it really that simple, Jordan? There are times that I still wonder why he chose me, what he sees in me. Last week when we were at the attorney’s office and he was closing on the new house, I kept watching him and there were a couple times where I couldn’t believe that I was there. It was, for lack of a better word—surreal. It was almost as if we were…”

_“What? Married? A family?”_

      Emily nodded.

_“Chris occupies rarified air. He finds you appealing because you excite and intrigue him. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He’s used to women working an angle, or who just want to be seen with him. He doesn’t worry about that with you.”_

      “I get that. I do.” She paused. “I thought long and hard about the questions you asked me to write about...what I wanted from the relationship and from him. I think I came up with something.”

_“Share only what you’re comfortable with sharing. This is about stimulating thought, not laying yourself bare. Tell me only what you want to.”_

      “That’s the thing, though. I think I need to lay myself out, peel the layers away, if you know what I mean. I can’t say the words to him right now, but I’m crazy about him. The day before he called you, I went shopping with my best friend and I confided in her that despite my best efforts, I’m falling in love with him. Believe me, because of my past, I didn’t want to, but I am. Then, when I had my journal in my hands and was writing things down, it just cemented everything for me. I never thought it could happen, but it did.”

_“Sounds like for the first time in a long time, if ever…you’re on the cusp of having a serious two-way relationship. But it feels a bit scary because of what you’ve been through. True?”_

      Emily chuckled nervously. “Jordan, I’m scared shitless. But know that I think about it, I want this. I want to be able to enjoy our time together. I know that sometime in the future we’re probably going to get serious and we’re going to do more than just sleep in the bedroom. I want to be able to enjoy that. I don’t want to be scared of anything he does.”

_“It’s alright to be a little scared or nervous. That’s natural. Physical intimacy requires a high degree of trust in any relationship, but with you...even more so. Don’t rush yourself. It’s not a race, and I’m willing to wager Chris would tell you that you have nothing to prove to him. Allow yourself to enjoy his company. If you trust him enough to share your home, and allow him to form a bond with your daughter, that says a lot. Give yourself credit for the steps you’ve already taken.”_

      “I guess I want to prove this to myself. That I can have this with him. That I can be me after hiding for so long.”

_“But don’t you see how far you’ve already come in this collaboration? Because that’s what it is. You’ve shared so much already. Feel good about that.”_

      “I do feel good. I feel _really_ good about that.” Emily smiled softly. “Three months ago, I wouldn’t have even contemplated a relationship with anyone. And now, here I am, in one, and I actually want more.”

_“Is that a smile I see on your face? And blushing too! You’ve got it bad, girl! Let’s build on that. Those fleeting moments of joy you don’t even see in yourself. But…one step at a time. Okay?”_

      “Alright. And yeah, you caught me. I’ve got it bad for the blue-eyed bastard.”

      _“Those peepers are magical, aren’t they?”_ Jordan winked.

      “Yeah, and when they look at me full-force? It’s like… _boom!!!_ Ovaries exploded and I’m toast,” she giggled. “And when he pulls the puppy-dog look—oh my God!!! Resistance is futile!”

_“Yeah, he tried that on me once or twice. But I told him to cut the shit, and let’s get to work! He laughed at me, and we’ve been friends ever since.”_

      “I can imagine he got nowhere with you. Hell, he’s started to spoil me. Buying me jewelry and taking me and Mac out to eat…” She rubbed the pendant that hung around her neck. “He even convinced my best friend to take me shopping for swimsuits for this get-together he’s having at the new place. And of course, he paid for the suits. I’m just…” Emily shrugged, at a loss for words. “He doesn’t know that I know that little fact, though.”

_“That is some necklace you’re wearing. It’s beautiful. Have you ever seen the movie ‘The Breakfast Club’?”_

      “Thanks. Of course, it’s one of my favorites. That’s actually one thing that we share in common. We both love movies. It’s just that he’s in the industry and I’m not.”

_“Remember the scene where Molly Ringwald is giving Ally Sheedy a makeover, and she asks, ‘Why are you being so nice to me?’ And Molly’s character says, ‘Because you’re letting me...’ Just let him share himself with you. It’s not often that he can open his heart and let people in without wondering if there’s a motive. He trusts you because you let him. Don’t question the good. Let it do what it do, as the younglings say. He’s not creating a debt that needs to be repaid.”_

      “I guess I never thought that I could attract someone like him. Is it wrong to like it when he spoils me?”

_“Hell no! The only thing wrong is that you’ve been hurt so deeply that you’d even question whether you deserve it. Everyone deserves to be happy. Except for people who steal others happiness. There’s a special place in the circles of hell for them.”_

      Emily nodded. “Yeah, prison wasn’t what the ex deserved. It was too good for him.”

_“Some people live in their own wretchedness—and kinda like it. Probably even blame others so that they don’t have to face up to their misdeeds. Pardon my French honey, but fuck him. I’m all about you, and your healing.”_

      “Mark…” she took a deep breath. “…blamed me a lot for what happened. Even after I left and filed for divorce, he blamed me for his ‘situation’ as he called it. He told them that if I hadn’t have left, he wouldn’t have been busted for breaking and entering and sexual assault of the woman who lived there. He got sent to prison for that.” Emily shook her head. “I’m so done with that. Even in my head I was blaming myself for what he did. I thought I deserved what happened to me.”

_“Nope, nope annnd nope! You didn’t deserve one single minute of what happened to you. And you didn’t cause him to run amok after you escaped from him. That was him and him alone. And now it’s time for you to choose you, to do what’s best for Emily. And that most certainly will have the added benefit of creating a better life for your daughter. She’s watching how you live your life, and will learn a lot from the choices you make. More than anything you could ever tell her. Your actions will always speak louder than words.”_

      Emily sat back from the computer screen, thinking about everything that Jordan had just said. Everything kept leading her back to one person. A wide smile formed on her lips. “Jordan, I think you know what I’m going to choose. I want to be happy with my daughter and the crazy, sweet, wonderful guy that I’ve got staying with me right now. As they say in Texas Hold ‘Em... I’m all in.”

_“I notice you left yourself off of that list—we’ll work on that. Self care is not selfish. Live your life. And never, ever want anything more than you’re willing to work for. You’re re-writing your story, almost literally. Be kind to yourself, Emily. You’ve earned it.”_

      “Self care? Like massages and things? I always thought those were a little frivolous.”

_“Not just the material luxuries of kindness, but the basics. Like your inner dialogue. Are you kind when you talk to yourself? Or do you beat yourself up when you feel like you’ve made a misstep? What do you think deep down about you, Emily?”_

      “There’s been a couple times that I’ve slipped up and I’ve berated myself, but I was able to take a step back and realize that I actually hadn’t made a mistake. When we went shopping the last time is a good case in point. The first time Chris asked my opinion on something, I went with the standard answer of ‘whatever you want’, and I was real quiet with him. He fixed me with that look that basically said, ‘Oh, don’t you dare.’ He just calmly asked for my opinion again. After that, I realized that he actually wanted my input on things. It was different, but refreshing. He was gentle with me. I actually liked shopping with him. By the end of it, we had the cart loaded up and we were just goofing off. Between him and Mac, I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in a while…and now, I can’t wait to do it again.”

_“He needs to hear you. He values your voice. Not just your opinions, but the act of you communicating with him. As an actor, he has to run a script, stand on his mark, and perform. The fact that he shares his time with you says a lot. He’s just a man, Emily. A man who appreciates you for the woman you are.”_

      “I understand that. And I did feel valued.”

_“Uh-oh. Another but?”_

      “No, just trying to gather my thoughts.” She smiled.

_“Good. Go with that.”_

      “It was weird though. I swear there were some people that saw us and looked at my hand for either an engagement ring or a wedding ring. No one recognized him, which was a blessing. We had Mac with us, so I guess we did look like a family. I…” she stopped. “...I just never thought I’d be a part of that type of thing.”

_“You looked like a family because you are becoming a family, and that energy radiates from you when people see you.”_

      “Jordan…” Emily breathed. “What if…what if he’s not ready for that? I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. What if at the end of this rainbow, there’s nothing? I mean, yeah, I would like to get married again, one day. I don’t know if Chris is ready to settle down. I mean, he’d have an instant family. I don’t know many men who would even want to take that on. What if he decides that he doesn’t want that? What if I’m not ready? I just…” she sighed. “I don’t know…”

_“One step at a time, Emily! How many men would ask someone who’s just a friend to go shopping for housewares? He wanted your opinion for a reason. At the very least, he intends to spend a lot of time with you. And he took you to the closing. Those are meaningful things. I mean, he wouldn’t have asked me to go with him, and we’re buds.”_

      Emily suddenly got pale. “Oh, shit…” Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

_“Em? Where’d you go just then? Talk to me, sweetie...”_

      “When Kim and I went shopping for swimsuits…he and Mac met us at the mall. We had some time to kill before we went to supper, so we ducked into one of those Sleep Number stores.”

_“Sleep Number bed, huh? That’s not the purchase of a man who’s planning on staying single.”_

      She shook her head. “He convinced me to lay down with him on one of their demo mattresses. He told me that he had one at his place in California. I guess I didn’t think anything of it. He just wanted me to try it, and until I did, he pouted. We had just become official maybe two days before. But now…oh my fucking God…”

_“Hindsight is always 20/20, isn’t it? Ha! He literally has you dialed in! But, seriously? That’s huge. What do you think of that?”_

      “I’m scared. I’m thinking of the ‘what if’s’. I know his family is important to him, and he’s close to them. What if they meet me and they think that I’m not good enough for them? What if the paparazzi or the entertainment press find out who I am and dig for my past when we go out to California? And then there’s his fans…what am I going to do when I have to deal with them? He’s a celebrity and I’m—a nobody. Then I keep thinking what if I’m not enough for him?”

      _“Stop! Just…no. We’re not going there, and you want to know why?”_ Jordan slammed her hand on the desk, making Emily flinch a little.

      “No.”

      _“Because Chris has already decided to flip these assholes the bird if or when any of this comes to light. He’s chosen you, Emily. And that means you’re not a nobody to him. You can damn well bet he’d run through hell with gasoline drawers on before he’d let anybody hurt you or your daughter. Don’t take my word for it. Ask him...”_

      “I…I guess I’m worried that he’s not going to want the same thing as me when everything is said and done. And I know that Hollywood can be absolutely brutal, and here I am contemplating going into the lion’s den.”

_“You and Chris need to have a conversation. I’d be glad to help, if you'd like. But please give him a chance to speak his heart about this. Don’t imagine the worst before you know how he feels—or what he’s thinking. Give him a chance.”_

      “Alright. I would like the help. Maybe a mediator if tempers flare…”

_“I’d be more than happy to sit in while you have this talk with him. But let’s not assume things will go flying off the rails. I doubt that’s even on the list of possibilities.”_

      “Should we do this now or later?”

_“Whenever you feel most comfortable. If you’re gonna imagine horrible things, though, let’s have it out as soon as possible.”_

      “Would you have time to do this now? So we can get it out of the way?”

_“For you, I will make the time.”_

      Emily nodded as she looked into the computer screen. “Let me go see where he is.”

      She stood up, opened the door to the den and saw Chris sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading. “Hey, could you come in here for a moment? We...uh...we need to talk.”

      “What’s going on, Ems? Those words are almost never good.”

      She motioned to a chair next to hers in front of the computer screen as she sat. Emily folded her hands in her lap, looking down.

      “Hey, Jordi. How’s it going?” Chris fidgeted as he chuckled uncomfortably.

_“Hay is for horses. What’s shaking, Pine?”_

      “I dunno. Maybe you two can clue me in, here?” He glanced over at Emily and then looked back to the computer screen.

_“Emily, that’s your cue, sweetie...”_

      Emily took a deep breath and turned toward him. “Chris, I’m scared. I keep wondering why you’re with me. I keep thinking of all of the ‘what-ifs’. I’m worried that you and I aren’t on the same page with what’s going on between us.” She looked down at her clasped hands. “I—I’m not sure what else to say.”

      Chris covered his face with his hands, threw his head back and laughed out loud. “Oh, shit! That’s all?”

      Emily looked at him, shocked. “Why the fuck are you laughing? I’m serious.”

      “Oh man...I thought you were calling me in here to break up with me, or something!”

      She shook her head. “No. I don’t want to break up with you, unless you want to break up with me. I don’t think I could if I tried. I’ve gotten used to you, and...”

      “Oh, Emily...I...” Chris shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t wanna break up with you, either. I’m crazy about you—and Mac. I’m in love with our life.”

      “So…where do you see this heading?”

      “To the kitchen for a sandwich, maybe?” He chuckled.

      She sighed. “Dammit, Chris! I’m being serious. I’m honest-to-God scared here. Where do you see us? What do you see us as?”

      “I'm seriously hungry. But aside from that, I see us making a future together. One day at a time. I’m not trying to mess with your head, or just warm you up so I can have my way with you and then leave you high and dry. You’re the woman in my life. For as long as you want to be in it.” Chris reached for Emily’s hand, threaded their fingers together and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

      “What if your parents don’t like me? Or they think that I’m not good enough for you? Or your manager or agent think that I’m going to be a detriment to your career? I can think of a ton of things! Even though I may not be in the industry, I used to watch the entertainment shows…I kinda know what goes on.”

      _“Emily. Please repeat back what Chris just said to you...”_ Jordan requested.

      “I’m the woman in your life, and you see us making a future.” After she repeated Chris’ words back to him, the reality of what she said slowly began to sink in. “Oh, fuck. You mean…what if I want to be in your life for a long time?”

_“Emily, did you not hear that man tell you how much he wants to be with you? For as long as you want? What does that suggest to you? Sure doesn’t sound like he’s just playing house.”_

      She looked up at him, cocking her head. “Are you talking the ‘m-word’? Is that what you’re saying to me?”

      “I think we should talk about what our long term plans include. Do you want to be part of my crazy life? I’d like you to give that some serious thought, Emily. I’d like _us_ to give that some serious thought.”

      Emily’s eyes widened as she whispered. “Holy shit, you want to settle down? Are you seriously telling me that you wouldn’t mind being...married...to me?”

      “I think so. If you’ll have me. But I really want you to think about what you want, Emily. And what do you want for Mac? I’m crazy about you both.”

      “It’s not too soon? We’ve only known each other a short time.”

      “Well, I’m not talking about marching down the aisle tomorrow. But it’s not too soon to start thinking about where we’re headed.”

      Emily felt her eyes well up and she nodded silently.

      _“Emily? What’re you thinking? Talk to us. Let us hear your voice. We’re both here for you,”_ Jordan reassured her.

      “If…” she sniffled. “If you’ll have me, I want it, too. Mac even asked me a week ago after we got home from the mall, if I wanted to get married again.” She smiled through her tears. “I told her that I did. She…” Emily brushed her tears away. “She wanted me to get married to you. She wants a dad, and I…I want her to have that, too. I want a life with you, a family… Dammit, Chris, I want everything.”

      “Well, we are a family, Ems. You, me, and Mac. And I’d be honored if you’d allow me to be her dad. She’s a great kid.”

      “But what if something happens, and we end this? Or your agent tells you that I’m not right for your career. What then?”

      “Honey, I don’t let my agent make decisions about my personal life. That is one area that’s off limits to them. They’ll just have to get used to you.”

_“Emily, I swear you are doing my head in with ‘what-ifs’. I just heard Chris say without any equivocation that he wants you in his life—and your daughter too. The more he reassures you, the more you try to talk him out of being with you. And that, my dear is what we’ll be working on together. Getting you to the point that no matter what, you will hold your head up, and be proud of who you are.”_

      Emily looked over at Chris. “You really want this, with me?” She clasped his hand.

      He looked into her eyes. “I love you, and I want you in my life. And even more than that, I want you to appreciate how fucking awesome you are. I mean it.”

      “God…” She took a deep breath. “I believe you. God, help me, I do. You know how much I want to say the words, but I can’t yet. I hope you understand.”

      “I’m not gonna rush you. You’ll know when the time is right, Emily. But until then, I’m here for you. Count on it.”

      “Okay.”

_“Emily, did you hear and understand what Chris just shared with you?”_

      She nodded. “I did. At my pace. And he’s here for me.” She smiled.

      “Alrighty, lovebirds...we good?”

      They both nodded as Chris spoke up. “By the way, you were right about the twenty-second kiss. She’s gotten really good at it.”

      Emily nudged him in the ribs. “Chris…”

_“Looks like my work is done for this week. How ‘bout you lay one of those twenty second smackers on each other, then it’s homework time.”_

      Emily blushed. “I…ah…”

      Chris smiled at her. “C’mere.” He reached up and cupped Emily’s face in his hands before leaning in to kiss her.

      When his lips touched hers, all of the uncertainty that she had been feeling melted away. She fell more into the kiss. This was what she wanted more than ever. She knew that her future was with him. He deepened the kiss and Emily felt her world explode.

      _“Ummm... Hello?”_ Jordan waved both her hands at the camera. _“Hey y’all it’s been more than twenty seconds! Get a room, or something!”_ Jordan laughed.

      Emily finally pulled away from Chris, blushing furiously as she ducked her head.

_“Okay. We back now?”_

      Chris and Emily smiled at Jordan and nodded.

_“Ready for your homework? Our goal this week is to drill down and work on Emily’s self image. We’re going to encourage her to speak up and not over-think things. Chris, if you see Emily deep in thought, lift her chin, look into her eyes, and ask her to tell you what she’s thinking about. Whatever your reply is, she has to repeat it back until you feel she’s understood you. Got it?”_

      “Yes, ma’am.”

      “Jordan, I’ve also stopped jumping when he touches me.”

_“That’s real progress! I’m proud of you. Emily! Keep writing in your journal. At least once a day for ten minutes. If you feel stuck, sit quietly until the timer goes off. Y’all keep up those kisses! Looks like they’re working.”_

      Chris grinned. “Can we expand on them a little bit?” he asked mischievously.

_“What’d ya have in mind, bright eyes?”_

      “I don’t know. All I know is that when I kiss her both of us feel like we want more. I can feel her hands clench…”

_“Ahh, anticipation is part of the deal, Pine. Delayed gratification. To be intimate without pouncing on each other like horny teenagers. Creating something to look forward to. These kisses aren’t appetizers, they’re the meal. Savor every morsel.”_

      Emily smiled. “What if I said that I actually agreed with him, and that I just want to make out with my boyfriend?”

_“You can do what you want, but I’d like you to try it for one more week. Trust me. The madness has its method.”_

      “Okay.” Emily looked a little disappointed.

      _“Awww...are we...pout-ing?”_ Jordan snickered. _“Y’all are too cute.”_

      _“C’mon, Jordi...”_ Chris leaned into the camera and waggled his eyebrows.

_“Do whutcha’ want. If I had my way, you’d await further recommendations. I have a plan!”_

      “Okay, Jordi, you win. We’ll wait...”

_“Actually, once this plays out you win...”_

      “I like the sound of that.” Chris nodded and smiled at Jordan.

_“Lemme hear ya Emily...”_

      “Okay, I’ll wait. Maybe I can write about the times when I feel really, umm...”

_“That’s the idea! Now you’re getting it! Well, I’ve gotta get going.”_

      “Thanks, Jordan, we’ll talk again next week.”

      Chris reached over and disconnected Skype. “How are you feeling about everything?”

      “I’m feeling alright. Jordan is right. I need to stop thinking about the ‘what-if’s’ and just go with it.”

      Chris stood up and hauled her up out of her chair. “Emily, I don’t pretend to know what you went through with you ex. I can only imagine. But I want you to know something. I’m here and I’ll stay here until you decide that you don’t want me here. I meant it when I said that I love you and I’m crazy about you and Mac, alright?”

      She nodded as he led her over to the sofa. She curled up in the corner and closed her eyes as he walked out of the room. She could faintly hear the sounds of Chris in the kitchen. As she fell asleep, she felt a blanket being draped over her and the weight of Chris’ body as he settled next to her.

 

#

 

      The next week passed as a blur for her. Between Mac’s soccer practices and games which she and Chris attended religiously, and meeting with Linda and Karen Finnigan, the decorator from the firm in Columbus that was helping with Chris’ house, Emily felt like she was moving so fast that her feet didn’t touch the ground. The only solace that she found was at night when she was in Chris’ arms. When she was snuggled up to him on the sofa or in bed, her mind quieted, and she could lose herself with him.

      She was excited about the get-together that was coming up on the Fourth of July. She knew that Mac was excited about it too. Andrea was taking Mac to practice again the next day so that she and Chris could pick up some necessities for the party. He was even getting cupcakes for dessert.

      As she was getting ready the next morning, she overheard Chris on the phone. Her ears perked up at the sound of her name. _Hmm… Wonder who he’s talking to._

      She quickly sprayed on some perfume, took one more look in the mirror and smiled. Emily walked out into the hallway to Chris’ room and silently watched him as he moved around inside. She loved watching him. He was so powerful, but yet so graceful on his feet. She started to imagine what it would be like when they finally made love. Would that power and grace be present then, too? Would he take his time or would he be like Mark and take his pleasure and leave her wanting? Her face flushed as images of them together ran through her mind.

      Chris glanced over at her, and she caught the little smile on his face as if he knew what she was thinking. Emily blushed a little deeper.

      “Roger, it was good talking to you, man. I gotta get going. Emily’s waiting on me.” He paused, listening to the other end of the call. “Yeah, tell everyone I said, ‘hi’. Alright, see ya.”

      Chris disconnected the call and walked over to her.

      “My manager called to see what was going on. And of course, I had to tell him about the extraordinary woman I’ve met.”

      “‘Extraordinary’, huh?” Emily shook her head and took his hand. “I’m not extraordinary. I’m just doing what I do. Chris, I know you had a life before you got here. It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me who you were talking to.”

      “I know, but you’re a part of my life now, a very important part. And I wanted you to know who I was talking to.”

      He led her downstairs and out to her car, making sure to lock up behind them. “I thought we’d take your truck just in case we got anything big. You got the list of everything that we need?”

      She giggled as she saw him slide out her spare keys to her Trailblazer. “You sneaky little devil.” Emily then patted the front pocket of her jeans. “Yep. I do. Do we really have to see if they have water guns?”

      Chris grinned. “Not just _any_ water guns—Super-Soakers. I’m going to make sure that this is one Fourth of July that you’re going to remember. Besides, haven’t you ever had a good old-fashioned water fight?”

      Emily nodded. “When I was a kid.” Then she looked at him. “Oh, my God. I just figured it out. You’re just a big kid, aren’t you?”

      “It’s taken you this long to figure it out? I want you and Mac to have as much fun at this party as you can. You deserve it. So, we’re going to get the water guns and any kind of pool toys and loungers that we can both think of, alright? And you are going to stop being the serious woman that I know you are and be the imp that I know is hiding inside you.”

      “Are you going to make it an order, _Captain_?” she asked, laughing as he pulled out of the driveway.

      Chris smiled as he took her hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips. “No, I think it’ll just happen.”

 

#

 

      Within a few days, boxes had started arriving at both her house and Chris’. The next week, all of the patio furniture had been delivered at his place. He had even asked her father to stop in and showed him the new house. As she watched her father and Chris together, Emily couldn’t help but notice how different everything was with him in her life. She actually felt happy. In fact, she couldn’t help but feel excited to talk to Jordan again. She felt like a major shift had happened.

      She felt like she was ready to embark on the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep... You get a twofer today, in honor of my birthday, I decided to release two new chapters. Like everything, this story is being betaed by Bebedora. You're incredible. Thanks for everything.

      Emily sat in her den in front of the computer screen and keyed up Skype. As the call went through she called out to Chris, who she could hear rummaging around in the kitchen. _Probably looking for a snack or something._

      “Hey, Chris, can you get me a Diet Coke?”

      “Sure!”

      After a few moments, he strode in with a cold can of soda. He kissed her on top of her head before leaving the room. “Call me when you guys are done. I’m going upstairs and give my parents a call.”

      Skype connected and Emily saw Jordan sitting at her desk in front of her massive bookshelves. She smiled.

      “Hi, Jordan.”

_“Well, hello to you, Miss Emily. How are things?”_

      “Things are good—really good. Just getting ready for the Fourth of July. You’re still coming, right?”

_“Yes, ma’am. Already texted the details to Pine, and he’s got my room, so we’re good.”_

      “Great.” Emily smiled. “I can’t wait to meet you in person.”

_“How have things really been going for you?”_

      “Jordan, it’s been great. At first I was a little worried about something, though. Chris brought in someone to help with decorating the new house. The first time we met with her, she came here. I was worried that she would turn up her nose at how I had my house decorated. Linda does it for a living, and she’s used to doing celebrity homes and everything. She helped Chris with his house in California.”

_“And…?”_

      Emily shook her head. “She didn’t do that at all. She actually complimented me on my style. She told me that I had a very welcoming home. God, it made me feel good.”

_“That’s wonderful, Emily.”_

      “When Chris started talking about bringing her in, I remembered what you said about communicating. So, I talked to him about my concerns, and he didn’t dismiss them. He’s made it so not only do they have to go through him to approve things, but also through me. I’ve never had anyone do that. To be honest, I kinda like it.”

_“How did you feel when you realized that he had included you? Did you smile, at least on the inside?”_

      “I did, and then we sat down over dinner and talked about it. I smiled a lot more on the outside. It was new, exciting, empowering. I loved it.”

_“I want you to remember that feeling. That’s how being in a happy relationship should feel. Like you matter. That you are respected for who you are. You’re worthy, Emily. Not because anyone says so, but because you’re special to someone that matters. Guess who that someone is?”_

      Emily chuckled. “Is he a devastatingly handsome man with blue eyes?”

      _“Nope!”_ Jordan chortled, popping the ‘P’ sound for emphasis. _“That someone is a petite lil’ firecracker with her own gorgeous peepers and a sassy attitude. It’s about you, Emily. You should always matter to you. No matter who you’re with. Your thoughts, feelings and opinions matter. Not just because someone else says they do. He’s not just allowing you to have a say, he’s including you in the collaboration because he values you. As his partner, and as a friend.”_

      “I get that. For the first time in a long time, I’m actually excited about doing things as a couple. I wasn’t before. I never looked forward to parties or anything like that, because I always knew that I would find some way to screw up, or Mark would always find fault with me. But with Chris? I’m actually excited about entertaining and, in a way, showing off as a couple. Does that sound weird?”

      _“Absolutely not. You have every right to feel excited and proud. It was probably more fun than shopping for your own house! You’re watching an empty house become a warm loving place, and your presence has everything to do with that. Chris must be bursting with a bit of pride himself. Next time you see him sitting alone, smiling for no reason, he’s probably thinking of you. I’d almost bet on it. Let that marinate a little bit.”_

      “He actually has been doing that a lot lately, especially when I’ve been meeting with Linda and Karen, the decorators. Chris pretty much lets me run it when we get to choosing stuff. He just sits back and watches me.”

      _“He trusts you. And it sounds like your taste was fully vetted by his decorator, so he has no worries. Betcha watching you wheel and deal is a bit of a turn on.”_ Jordan winked.

      “Well, I wouldn’t say vetted. But we do have similar tastes in design. And I actually enjoy putting stuff together.”

_“The larger piece is that he wants you to be happy. If he wasn’t looking forward to spending time with you and your daughter, he would have just let the decorator have free reign and signed on the dotted line. But he wants to have your influence in his home. It’s not just furniture. It’s about creating a sense of warmth and comfort, not just for him, but you and your daughter as well. That’s how much you matter.”_

      “Well, he matters a lot to me, too. I’m to the point already where I can’t imagine my life without him.” She took a deep breath. “You know how last week I had freaked out about whether or not we were on the same page? After everything that we had talked about, I’m positive now that we’re on the same course. Jordan, I…” She smiled softly.

_“What is it, Emily? That little hitch in your voice just then... Are you smiling? Don’t be shy about it! You’re allowed to be happy! Don’t be afraid of happiness.”_

“I’m not. I’m smiling because I’m in love. I’m not scared of the feelings anymore. And yeah, I’m happy. I mean, I know there’s going to be some rough patches, but for the first time in years, I’m genuinely happy. I can’t tell him the words, yet, but…” She breathed deeply. “…I love him.”

_“It sounds like you’ve gone through a major shift in things. I’m glad to hear those words from you. And I appreciate why you’re not ready to say it out loud to him. Those are three powerful little words right there, but that’s part of our work, Emily. Giving voice to those words will free you. It probably still feels overwhelming. It’s a process, and you’ve been through a lot. And I respect that it’s gonna take some time to find your voice. But don’t let that stop you from showing him that you care. Because that matters to him. And his reaction matters to you, I’m sure. One step at a time. How do you feel about that?”_

      “I feel like there’s been a weight lifted off of me now that someone finally knows how I feel about him. I don’t regret falling in love with him, either. I’m not afraid of it. But I do wonder a little bit why he’s still single. He’s been nothing but respectful and kind to me. And c’mon, Jordan, he’s easy on the eyes. I’m curious.”

_“He’s not one given to frivolity, Emily. He can be very playful, but in matters of the heart, he’s looking for someone to complement him. And maybe he’s not found an energy compatible enough with his. Perhaps that’s why he finds you appealing. You’re not made of plastic, and you’re not harboring some kind of agenda. He needed a break from that nonsense, and happened to find someone he can relax with. That someone is you.”_

      “I just keep thinking that there’s something else, not that I would mind.” She giggled. “I know that I’m thinking of things that haven’t happened, yet, but—what if he’s bad in bed or something? Like I said, I’d still love him anyway.”

      Jordan covered her face with her hands and laughed a deep belly laugh. When she removed her hands, tears were streaming down her face. Emily furrowed her brow, as Jordan waved her hands at the camera, still laughing.

      “Jordan, why the hell are you laughing at me?”

_“It’s just us, right?”_

      Emily looked around the room. “I’ve got the door closed, and Mac is gone. Chris is still upstairs doing something. So, yeah, it’s just us.”

_“Can we talk, woman to woman? Just a little?”_

      “Like girlfriends?”

_“Yes, like girlfriends.”_

      “Sure.”

_“Bad in bed is not something you need to worry about. Not that I have firsthand knowledge, but Chris has shared stories. He’s a lovely man, and he can be a real goofball, or incredibly intense. Some women can’t appreciate that dichotomy. They just want lights off, flap ‘A’ into slot ‘B’. He’s not that kinda guy, honey.”_

      “Okay…so what kind of guy is he, without giving up anything privileged or confidential? I know you worked with him, but I’m not sure how far that extends.”

_“He likes to play. But to him, intimacy isn’t just about ‘hit it and quit it’. It’s about being in touch with his partner, in the moment. Tender or playful—or intensely passionate. And just like Forrest Gump, ‘That’s all I can say about that.’”_

      “What do you mean, ‘he likes to play’? I don’t get that.”

      _“Oh, honey...he likes to have fun. Not everyone can appreciate that. He likes to take his time and enjoy himself. But he’s not selfish about it. Some women just aren’t into that. So, it’s been hard. No pun intended.”_ Jordan winked before clearing her throat to continue. _“It’s been a challenge to find a partner who can appreciate his intensity.”_

      “Oh, God!” Emily giggled. “Thanks Jordan. I feel like a fucking schoolgirl talking about my boyfriend.” Her playful tone quieted. “Intensity? Like what kind of intensity? I think you may have to spell it out for me. You’ve got to remember I was young when the ex got his hands on me. I have no experience with anything but what he did to me.”

      _“Chris is a passionate man. He enjoys giving pleasure as much as receiving, if not more. And he’ll take his time to make you feel pampered. Nothing strange or weird. Just good old fashioned attentiveness.”_

      “You mean, he likes...going...umm…” she whispered the words. “...going down...there?”

      _“I’m not touching that one.”_ Jordan put her hands up submissively. _“But seriously? He’s probably a full service kinda guy. Would it bother you if that became part of your loveplay? I mean, would that be new for you?”_

      Emily nodded. “Mark never really did that. He never spent a lot of time getting me ready. Very honestly Jordan, I think he liked hearing me in pain. I think he got off on it.”

_“Well, it doesn’t have to be that way. Your ex had issues. And instead of working on them, he visited them upon others. I don’t like to diagnose by proxy, but he sounds like a bit of a sadist. We’ll work to undo the programming you’re dealing with, believe me. You deserve to feel safe, and enjoy your man without being weighed down by the past. It’ll take some work, but we can get you to a better place emotionally.”_

      “I’d like that.” She smiled. “I’d _really_ like that.”

_“Sometimes, when people process abuse or adverse events, they get stuck in a dysfunctional comfort zone. It’s not a happy place, but less painful than where they’ve been, or facing the unknown. If you’ll let me, we’re gonna get you out of that headspace, so you can relax and be who you were meant to be. And who you are meant to be is an emotionally healthy woman who can relax and enjoy being in love with someone special.”_

      “I never wanted to face the unknown. When guys used to ask me out, I’d almost shut down. With Chris, it was completely different. And now, I want to face it, as long as I can do it with him.”

_“A big set piece I’d like to work on with you is overcoming your doubts. My sense is that fear has become a learned response for you. So much so, that it’s your first line of defense. You may not even realize that about yourself, but I can sense it. I also want you to know that you can just talk to me. This time with me is your safe place. Nothing is off limits, okay? Believe me, Emily, I’ve heard it all. Or, at least quite a lot. In return, I ask that you allow me to be honest with you, too.”_

      “I don’t see a problem with that. And you’re right.” Emily shook her head. “I do have doubts that I need to get rid of. I’m scared that when we do finally do something that he’ll find me, I don’t know—lacking in that area. I know I’m inexperienced, and I have the fear of disappointing him. Jordan, I’m terrified that we’ll start getting down to business, he’ll take one look and say, ‘See ya. I’m gone.’ Or that I won’t be able to satisfy him. Mark told me that I was one of the worst that he’d ever had. I believed it was all my fault. That that was why he treated me like that.”

 _“First of all, we’re going to increase your positive vocabulary when referring to yourself. It’s job one, as far as I’m concerned. Next, we’re not gonna rid you of anything. I’m a behaviorist, so my mission is to replace the thoughts and behaviors that have held you back with new ones. You won’t be perfect, just a better version of you.”_ Jordan pointed a finger at her through the screen. _“Today, I officially christen the launch of Emily 2.0! Just like the Six Million Dollar Man, honey. We’re gonna rebuild you and make you stronger. We don’t assign blame, and we don’t find fault. We’re gonna work together to lift you higher. And if you’re willing, we’ll get there. The three of us, actually. We’re gonna be a team—you, Chris and me. How’s that sound?”_

      “That’s what I want. I don’t want to be held back by what happened to me anymore. I’m ready to start letting go.”

      _“That’s what I like to hear! I need you to be present, and to remember that one of our goals is to help you build a relationship with Chris, but our real work is going to be creating the most confident and awesome Emily we can. And since a lot of our work will deal with intimacy, it might get spicy at times. And I know I’m gonna frustrate you guys sometimes, but work with me. We can do this!”_

      Emily giggled. “Yeah, my journal is kinda proof of the frustration, as well as my dreams.” Then she sobered, her eyes losing a little of their luster. “But sometimes the dreams turn into nightmares. That’s the reason why Chris and I slept together that first night. And all we did was sleep. He woke me up from a nightmare.”

      Jordan sighed. _“He cares for you, Emily. And all he wants from you is to be the best version of you that’s humanly possible. And not just for him, but because you deserve your own happiness and peace of mind. When you work on yourself, things will fall into place as you go. And I guarantee it’ll feel strange at first. But, we’ll work on that too.”_

      “I know he cares. The more time I spend around him, the more I realize that there’s not a lot that Chris does that he doesn’t want to do. He spends time with me, with Mac. He’s gone to every one of her soccer games that she’s played in since he’s been here. He’s asked my father to come by the new place, so he could see it. I think he might even be planning on putting in a little playground at his house for Mac and his niece and nephew when they visit.”

_“He’s nesting, Emily. You’re becoming your own little family.”_

      “I didn’t think men did that.” She grinned. “He’s even tried to get me to join him when he works out.”

 _“Oh honey! Breaking a sweat with Pine is an experience not to be missed! And, it’s a good way for you both to create chemistry and be intimate in a mostly non-sexual way. If you’re up to the challenge, please do. You won’t regret it, that’s for sure!”_ Jordan chuckled and winked.

      “I don’t know. It just seems a little weird. I mean, he’s a guy, and he’s not supposed to be that flexible. But…”

 _“But what?”_ Jordan shrugged.

      “He is. I turned one of my spare rooms into a small space so I could dance. One morning I found him in there and I swear, I’ve never seen a guy do what he was doing. I know it was Yoga, but damn!” Emily grinned mischievously. “I had to leave. I almost wanted to jump him.”

 _“Tell ya what, Chris Pine doing downward facing dog is something to behold. I’ve seen it. His bum was practically in my face once in yoga class. I made the mistake of looking up and—bam—there it was! I nearly fell off my mat!”_ Jordan laughed.

      “I bet. I mean, I don’t know a lot about Yoga, or its forms or positions, but I gotta say, his _form_ looked pretty damn good. And that’s coming from a dancer’s perspective. I’ve taken dance from a young age, and have kept up with it. It’s a good stress reliever.”

_“Hmmm... I have a suggestion for y’all. Maybe you could do some Tai Chi with him? It would appeal to both of you. It’s peaceful and very beautiful. He’s quite good at that too, he inhabits his space very gracefully. I think you might like it too. It’s calming and very meditative.”_

      “Honestly, I think I want more of the stretching that Yoga has. I’ve looked at some of the charts on the Internet when he first brought it up, and I admit it intrigues me. But I do have a question that I feel I can’t ask him, but I can ask you.”

_“Let me send you some links. Tai Chi doesn’t look like exercise, but it does what it does. And of course you can ask me a question, Emily. This is your time.”_

      “If I start doing Yoga with him, will it really help in other areas, too?” Emily arched her eyebrow. “Like...you know, sexual areas?” she asked hesitantly.

_“Will it build intimacy? Hell yes. You’ll be breaking a sweat and working as a team in very close quarters.”_

      Emily bit her lip. “Okay. I’m still a little nervous about it. I mean, the only time that he’s seen me with that little clothing was a couple weeks ago. I decided to wear a babydoll nightgown and robe that had been languishing in my lingerie drawer. And now, if I decide to work out with him, I wear the typical form-fitting clothes that people wear. I show some skin. Now on top of that, I’ve got to get comfortable about wearing a two piece swimsuit that my best friend made me get. And I don’t have a choice either—she burned my one-piece, called it a ‘granny suit’.”

_“That’s kinda what I’ve been talking about. Building your confidence. And to be honest about the suit, if she burned it, honey, I say good riddance. It probably wasn’t sexy at all. Everybody sees a different Emily than how you picture yourself. But seriously, as long as it’s not two Dixie cups, a napkin and some dental floss, maybe you might consider it? I’m sure she wouldn’t pick something that would embarrass you.”_

      “They’re actually really pretty. The tops are bandeau-style, and the bottoms actually cover quite a bit. Puts me in mind of the old Hollywood glamour, almost like the pin-ups from the forties. They’re really classy and sexy at the same time.”

_“That sounds lovely. ‘Old school glamor’. I like the sound of that. I do admit to being a one-piece gal, myself. High cut hips, with a crisscross back.”_

      “Well, I’m an old school kinda gal, and I think he’ll like them. It’s funny though, they show just enough skin for me to be uncomfortable with them.”

      _“Think of the pool party as part of unveiling the new Emily. Literally—and figuratively.”_ Jordan smiled. _“You’re gonna get the chance to help Chris show off his new home. A home that you’ve had a lot of influence in making cozy and welcoming. You deserve to show off a bit, dontcha’ think?”_

      “Yeah, I do. My saving grace is that I’ll know pretty much everyone there, so I won’t have to get used to new people. You don’t count, because we talk to each other on here.”

_“We’re making progress! You blew past your discomfort to give yourself a compliment! Yay Emily! I could hug you!”_

      Emily smiled. “So, back to the Yoga thing. Should I try it at least? I guess my other question is, would it be beneficial to include it with my other workouts?”

_“Sure. But that’s kinda why I suggested Tai Chi. It involves slow thoughtful movements and would have you working and moving in tandem with Chris. Long deep breaths, thoughtful silence, and moving through space together. It’s not sexual, but it’s sexy.”_

      “I’ll check it out, but the thing is, I kinda do that already with my dancing. Chris has never seen me, just because we’ve been busy with getting the house ready and with the get-together coming up. There’s been a couple times that I’ve gone to a friend of mine’s gym and used one of their rooms.”

_“Part of building trust and intimacy includes being able to feel sexy and appreciate your partner, but not pounce on them every second you have a free hand. Exercising together is kind of like team building. And who knows, maybe you could teach him a few dance steps sometime or other. It’s about sharing things together. The things that make Emily unique and wonderful. A relationship has three working parts: the energy partners share as a couple, and then each individual partner. Practicing yoga together can strengthen your bond. In more ways than one.”_

      “How?”

_“Eastern philosophy goes beyond incense, chanting and yoga. There are principles that encompass every facet of life.”_

      “Even sex?”

_“Well...yes. Even sex, Emily. But, maybe we’ll leave that for another time. I don’t wanna weird you out.”_

      “Jordan, you can’t stop there. You’ve got me curious. I take it he knows about these things?”

_“Oh yeah. It’s part of that intensity I mentioned earlier. When you bond spiritually with someone, sex can be extraordinarily liberating. Not a lot of people understand that, but Chris does. And that’s probably why he’s still single. Sex is so intimate, but part of the intimacy comes from a vulnerable place. Not everybody is capable of or comfortable with going there. If you get there with him, you’ll know when the moment arrives. It’s peaceful, and beautiful. But it can be a profound experience, and it frightens some folks beyond belief.”_

      “So basically what you’re saying is that _when_ this happens, I’m not going to say if, because I think we both know it’s going to happen, it’s just a matter of time. But when it does, we’ll be able to see each other’s true selves?”

_“In a way—yes. That’s part of what makes it so vulnerable. It’s not just about your naked body. It’s sharing your soul. That’s why what happened to you with your ex is so difficult to recover from. He stole a small piece of you each time he hurt you. But that’s in the past. We’re about rebuilding, and being here in the present.”_

      Emily smiled, absorbing Jordan’s words. “I never thought about it like that before. I guess I just thought it was either about the sex or Mark stripping me of my identity. I guess I’m starting to realize that inside I never really wanted to be his. I just wanted someone to love me, and he was the first one that came along. But now, I’m better than that.”

_“You always have been, Emily. It’s just that now you have the courage to appreciate yourself for who you are. And having a man in your life doesn’t complete you, only complements who you already are. You don’t need Chris to be whole. His love and companionship are a gift that he’s brought to you at a time when you were ready to receive them. Our work together will be getting you the tools to be better and more aware of your gifts. It’s not epic, or miraculous.”_

      “Well, I still think it is a little that someone like Chris would be interested in me.” She paused. “His manager called earlier in the week and Chris told him about me. I even told him that I knew and understood that he had a life before he met me and he didn’t have to tell me, but he did anyway.”

_“That’s what maturity and compassion are all about. Chris knows he doesn’t need to explain, but he had nothing to hide, so felt free to share with you. He wants you to trust him. It’s that simple.”_

      “I do trust him. I’ve trusted him almost from the moment I met him. But since he’s told his manager about us, what could happen? Do you think that maybe his manager might do a little digging and find out about the woman that his client is shacking up with? I’m a little worried about the ramifications to his career. From what Chris told me, he talked to his family about coming out here and that was it. He might have told his assistant what he was doing. He pulled a really good disappearing act when he left.”

_“He chose you, Emily. And all that comes with it. So, if Chris isn’t worried, don’t talk him into it.”_

      “I doubt I could talk Chris into doing anything that he didn’t want to do. I guess I’m just a little concerned about the Hollywood machine and what his manager could do, that’s all.”

_“I’m not gonna piss on your leg, and tell you it’s raining, honey. His management team is all about promoting and protecting their product. It just happens that the product in question is Chris. He’s been very straightforward with you. If there were gonna be problems, he’d have let you know. Please don’t worry, he knows his own mind. Just like me, they can only advise him. But trust me when I tell you that you’ve got nothing to worry about, believe me. Your past is not a problem. I could tell you behind the scene stories about the rich and hapless that would leave you slack jawed. Stories about debauchery and all manner of ridiculousness.”_

      “Alright. I guess maybe I’m just having a hard time separating myself between fan and girlfriend. As a fan I want to see him make more movies and be successful. As his girlfriend, I don’t want to do anything to hurt his career or worse ruin it.”

_“That’s par for the course. You’ve got a foot in both worlds, and it is heady and overwhelming. But don’t let that come between you and your man. He’s got this. He loves you as much if not more than his career. And I’d be willing to bet he’d not let anything happen to either one. If he’s introducing you to his family, he’s made his choice. Trust him to know what’s best on this one. It’s a lot to process, but I’m here to help you. Both of you. Your happiness is your responsibility, but getting you to accept the good is what I’m here to help y’all with. If you’ll let me.”_

      “Hypothetically, what might they do?”

 _“They’ll check you out. Everybody is ‘Googleable’. They won’t find anything to raise red flags, right?”_ As Emily shook her head, Jordan continued, _“So relax and take a breath.”_

      “Well, I know that my dissolution is public record, along with Mac’s birth. Mark’s conviction is also public record. I’m thinking those would be the only things that they would find.”

_“Your ex is not problematic. Not by a damned sight. His criminal record is not your problem. You got away from him. That makes you a survivor, not another criminal. You haven’t done anything wrong. If anything, you’ve done the right thing, and are rebuilding your life. That’s entirely admirable, Emily.”_

      “How far back do you think they’d go? I’m just curious.”

_“Probably only a cursory glance through public records. They’d wanna make sure you are who you say you are, and don’t have fifty-gazillion identities. Nothing big.”_

      Emily chuckled. “Well, sometimes it felt like I had that many personalities. I have my degree in English Lit, but I was also a theatre and psychology minor. It definitely made my life interesting.”

_“Interesting is good. ‘Psychobabe’ is bad. Trust me, honey. Some of those smiling glittery red carpet-types have deeeeep dark secrets. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. And if their images and reputations can be managed, your past is no problem.”_

      “If you say so. I just don’t want to do anything to foul this up or hurt him. Chris has become very special to me in a very short period of time.”

_“You haven’t done anything but survive. There are Lifetime movies about women like you. I know how important Chris has become to you, but your job is to become the very best Emily that you can. That’s what will help Chris. But, it’ll help you understand and appreciate yourself. If he thought for one moment that you would drag him down, he’d have friend-zoned you, or just walked away. But he’s letting you help decorate his house. And introducing you to his family. That’s not how someone who’s circling the wagons behaves. He’s letting you into his life, not keeping you at arm’s length. Look at all of the things that you have done already. Those are positives.”_

      Emily smiled. “Yeah, I guess they are.” Her smile widened and she nodded her head. “Yeah, they _are_.”

_“See? You just needed to get out of your head and look at the bigger picture. Things are going well. Don’t question the good. Allow yourself to enjoy being happy. It’s all very new to you, but we’re gonna work on getting you to trust the goodness in your life. Seeing it for what it is, and allowing yourself to enjoy your life. We’re not gonna change you, just swap out the bad programming for better thought processes.”_

      “Right now, I feel like I’ve got a hell of life. There are times when we’re just sitting quietly watching TV or laying in bed, I just watch him. Not creepily, mind you, but I look at him and can’t believe that he’s in my life, and I’m this happy. My friends have even noticed that I smile a lot more.”

_“One of the most insidious things about surviving abuse is the lingering self doubt that it leaves behind. Your sense of ‘normal’ has been skewed forever. I can imagine that quiet might scare you sometimes. That your brain is always looking for the other shoe to drop, and it freaks you out a little when it doesn’t. But, we can work on that. I can tell you adore Chris. And when you talk about him, your face lights up. You have every right to be happy, and accept the good things that are happening to you without guilt. You’ve earned it, Emily.”_

      “I can’t help but think, though, that when we get serious, he’s not going to be happy with me. I mean, from everything that I’ve figured out, he’s pretty experienced. It sounds like he knows his way around.” Emily shook her head. “Jordan, _I’m not._ All I know is what my ex did. If Chris asked me how I like to be touched or anything, I doubt if I could even tell him.”

_“Chris is worldly, but deep down he’s just a guy who’s in love. In love with you. And he does know what he’s doing. But he’s willing to take his time with you while you find your voice. He understands that about you because his break from Hollywood is about him finding his own voice. He’s getting in touch with himself, and you’re part of his journey. You’re not a sidelight, or a one off. Trust the journey. You’re in this together. You and Chris, and Mac too.”_

      “Okay. I’ll trust the journey. I just wish my mom was here.” Emily smiled softly.

_“Think of it this way. The further down the road you travel, the more you’ll understand about yourself. Who you are, what you want, and what you need. Chris can help, but realize the work is yours. I wish your Momma was here, too. She’d probably tell you the same thing. Once you find your voice, the world is yours. You’ll feel safe and confident about being in your own skin. Confidence is sexy, honey. It’s not arrogance, but an air of self assuredness that radiates from you. Once you have it, and fully own it, nobody can ever take it from you, because it’s up to you who you share it with.”_

      “The last time that I had that kind of confidence was when I was on stage. That was one of the places that I felt the most at home. I felt like I could do anything.”

_“See what I mean? What you need, you already have. We just need to coax it out little more. Don’t be afraid of your inner light. It’s a gift. Chris sees it. It’s what attracted him to you in the first place.”_

      “Actually, I thought it was my foot-in-mouth disease that I have.” She smirked. “When we met, I had just gotten off my shift. He introduced himself, and I told him that he just ruined my night. I wanted to see Thor’s hammer.” She chuckled, remembering that first night. “You should’ve seen his expression. I just about lost it.”

_“He has a sense of humor. And your reaction to him probably surprised him. He’s used to starlets that play games, and you’re special because you’re real.”_

      “I did confess to him later that I knew exactly who he was, and that I was a fan of his. I even offered to let him eat alone rather having to put up with me. Obviously, he didn’t take me up on the offer. He started slow with me and we became friends first. It took him a month to finally convince me to date him.”

      _“He’d probably rather spend an evening alone with you in silence, than with some blathering plastic airhead.”_ Jordan smiled and winked.

      “I guess…” Emily shrugged.

      _“I’m not guessing. I’m pretty sure I’m spot on here. Deep down, you know that too. Stop snatching defeat from the jaws of victory, why dontcha?”_

      “His sense of humor is one thing that I love about him. He knows that I’ve seen his bare ass. Somehow, we got talking about a movie that he had been in, and it slipped out. Damn, he was quick on the uptake. He didn’t miss a beat.”

_“He’s clever, funny and just plain fun. And Hollywood doesn’t often allow him to just be that as much as he’d like. You two complement each other. Somehow, he knew you were someone worth spending time with. He doesn’t have to perform for you. He can just relax and be himself. I’m glad he met you. You’re like a breath of fresh air compared to the artificial starlet types he usually rubs shoulders with. And that’s your strength. Your lack of edifice.”_

      “Thanks, Jordan. That means a lot coming from you, since I know you’re one of his friends.”

_“And I’d like to consider you a friend too, Emily. We can just talk. And for someone who mucks around inside people’s heads all day, you’re a welcome relief.”_

      “Well, yeah, since we’ve been crushing on my boyfriend a bit, I’d consider that a friend thing to do.” Emily grinned, chuckling. “And he’s so easy to crush on.”

      _“Hashtag truth, honey.”_ Jordan chuckled. _“He’s one of my favorite people. We can just talk and laugh without gettin’ all weird about...things.”_

      “Was there a time when you thought about, maybe, trying to get with him?”

      _“That time in yoga class, when I stared up at that glorious bum of his, I had a passing thought. But when he dipped his head and saw me looking at his behind, he smiled at me, and I knew we’d just be friends. His smile just gets me. That’s why he’s fun to hang out with.”_

      “Chris is just a big kid, isn’t he? When we went out the other day, we got all kinds of pool stuff, and he bought water guns, but not just any—he bought Super Soakers. I couldn’t believe it.”

_“Oh no! Super Soakers?! He’s up to mischief.” Jordan laughed. “I have stories about epic Super Soaker battles...”_

      “I have a feeling that I’m going to be playing a part in one of those epic battles. When I asked him if we really had to get the water guns, he got this gleam in his eye. That’s when I figured it out. He really wants me to have fun at this thing. And I have this feeling that he’s doing it for Mac’s sake, too.”

_“Kids and adults. He’s all inclusive. But some of my Super Soaker stories involve, um...”_

      Emily hunched closer to the computer screen. “Jordan, you’ve got to tell me. You can’t just leave me hanging like that. They involve what?”

_“Well, imagine doing shots from a Super Soaker. I can’t remember whose party it was, but as the night wore on, people got a little rowdy. It was my first ever experience with something like that. It was fun, but the morning after was hellacious.”_

      “Do you think he’d really…?”

_“Not around the kids, honey. But if the adults are up for it after hours? Who knows?”_

      “Well, as far as I know, there’s only going to be Mac around. She’s the only kid that’s going to be there. And I’m not that experienced a drinker, but I do like to have fun.”

_“He’ll probably keep it G-rated, then. But when he cuts loose, all bets are off! He’s a lot of fun, but he knows how to behave himself in mixed company.”_

      Emily nodded her head. “Well, I know that I can trust him around Mac. He’s so good with her, and she just adores him. I guess we’re both attached to him. She’s even told me that when the school year rolls around, Chris has offered to do the father/daughter stuff with her. She’s never been able to do that, because my dad always had to work, and, well, you know the other.”

_“That sounds like a man who’s building a foundation. The fact that he’s making plans with Mac is important. He keeps his word, and wouldn’t dream of letting her down. She’s important to him, too.”_

      “When he and I first got together, Chris told me that he always keeps his promises. And I believe him.”

_“He’s so used to dealing with mealy mouthed people, and one of the ways he stands out is by keeping his word. He believes in keeping his integrity. Mostly because he’s seen and experienced what it’s like when people don’t. He’s not tyrannical about it, but he doesn’t say one thing, and do another. If he says he’ll do something, he does it.”_

      “I definitely get that vibe from him. It’s a very rare thing that people keep their promises. Obviously, Mark didn’t.”

_“Well, the less about him, the better. Unless you need to, let’s leave him out. Discussing him gives him energy. Don’t look in the rear view mirror. You aren’t going that way.”_

      “I completely agree. By the way, Chris and I have abided by the agreement that we made with you last time. Even though I know we’ve both wanted to, we haven’t fooled around. But I gotta tell you, my journal and my dreams are getting crazy. But we definitely act like we’re dating. It’s been fun.”

_“That’s to be expected. But the whole point is to build nonsexual intimacy. I know you want to pounce on the man, but we’re starting from scratch for a reason. I want you to have a firm emotional base for your physical intimacy. Are you ready for your homework?”_

      “Yeah, I’m ready. Then I’m going to call him in here. Is that okay?”

_“Yeah, we should get him in here for a moment or two. Your homework is part of your journaling. Make a note of every time you feel happy, and how you reacted to the feeling. What you did, and how it felt inside. Whether you’re happy, sad or unsure. We’re gonna drill down on that so we can work on your internal dialogue. How’s that sound?”_

      “I can do that.”

_“Good! Let’s get Chris in here with us...”_

      “Alright.” Just as Emily got up to go to the door, a knock sounded. She opened it as Chris was about to knock on it again. She instantly noticed the look on his face. “Chris? What’s wrong?”

      “You know how we thought it was just going to be Kim, Kim’s boyfriend, Jordan and the three of us at the house?”

      She nodded and motioned him to sit down.

      He took a deep breath. “Well, it looks like I’m going to have some surprise guests. I didn’t want to do this to you, but…they’ve already bought the tickets and reserved the hotel rooms.”

      “Who is it?” Emily reached out and took his hands in hers.

      “My family.”

      Emily sat down heavily in her chair. She could almost feel the panic start to rise in her chest. “Your Mom and Dad?”

      “And my sister, brother-in-law, and their kids. At first, Katie wasn’t going to tell me, but then I convinced her to. I’m sorry, honey.”

_“Emily? You’ve gotten awfully quiet all of a sudden. Let me hear ya, sweetie...”_

      “Well…” She looked up at Chris. “I knew this had to happen sometime, since we’re still planning on going out to California to see them. I guess I just didn’t expect it to happen like this. When are they flying out?”

      “Early tomorrow morning, their time. So, they should be here mid to late afternoon. Are you alright with this?”

      “How long are they staying?”

      “A week.”

      Emily tried to absorb everything that Chris was saying. She saw the worry in his eyes.

_“Okay folks. That’s a curveball we weren’t expecting. How are we feeling about this?”_

      Emily rapidly went through things in her mind. “Well, I’ve talked to his mom and dad on the phone. So, it’ll be nice to put faces to the voices. And they both seemed really sweet. The only one I’m worried about is his sister. I haven’t talked to her at all. I guess you could say, I’m _really_ nervous about meeting her and her family.”

_“That’s real. Let’s go with that. Chris, do you have any words of reassurance for Emily? She’s feeling a little apprehensive. I’d like you to weigh in on that, please.”_

      “Ems, just be yourself. Katie is a lot like me. Our personalities are very similar. That’s one reason why we’re close, even though we’re not that close in age. We can both be really ornery, so you’ll fit right in. She’ll love you, just relax and be the real you. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

      “Are you sure? What if the real me is really nervous about all this?”

      “I’m gonna be right by your side the whole time. I wouldn’t have let them come if I didn’t think we were ready. We’ll be fine, baby.” Chris reached across and hugged Emily’s shoulders, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “We’ll be fine...”

      Emily took a deep breath. She felt her heart calm. “Yeah, we will be, won’t we? What’s a few more people? And Mac will have some kids other than you to play with now.” She looked up at him and smiled. “Okay, bring it on. Let’s do this, Chris.”

      “Good girl. I’m so proud of you.” He leaned back in his chair. “I do have to warn you about something.”

      “Oh? What’s that?”

      “My family are huggers, especially my mom and dad.”

_“Alrighty sports fans, Fourth of July... Are we sorted? How’re we feeling about things?”_

      “Well, I’m still nervous, but I think it’s just the fear of the unknown and meeting new people. I want to make a good impression with them because they’re important to you.”

_“Chris, what are you hearing Emily say? And why is it important?”_

      “She’s nervous about making a good impression with my family.”

_“Okay, and what does that tell you?”_

      Chris shrugged, and blew a raspberry.

_“My impression is that she’s nervous because this is very important to her. So, what are you going to do to show your support?”_

      “Hold her hand, make her laugh, and help her relax. And just be there for her.”

_“I might add to make sure she feels included. She might pull back if she gets the sense that she’s not a part of things. But, let’s have Emily speak for herself. Did I get that right, Emily?”_

      Emily nodded. “I might pull back a little, just because it’s a new situation for me. All I ask is that you don’t get mad at me for that. Just let me get used to them.”

_“Okay Chris. The ball is in your court, whatcha gonna do? You ballin’ or what?”_

      Chris took Emily’s hands. “I would never get mad at you for that. I know that this was a surprise for you, but we can do this. I won’t let you down. If you need some space, you’ll have it. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself, Ems. I realize that this might be a little overwhelming, but whatever you need... A little room to breathe, or for me to hold your hand—you’ve got it.” Chris threaded their fingers together, and lifted the back of her hand to his lips. He placed a small peck as he looked her directly in the eyes.

      “Okay. I think we should work out tomorrow morning. Is the offer still open? I think it’s time that I try it. Besides, it’ll probably help me relax.”

_“That sounds like a great idea, Emily. I’m proud of you for asking for something you need. What do you think of Emily’s request, Chris?”_

      “I’m proud of her, and I think it’s super brave of her to tell me. I figured that she worked out, but I don’t know what she does. She’s never let me in on that.”

      _“So, this will be something new for the two of you. One thing for sure, working out as a couple requires a lot of cooperation. And you’ll carry that forward as the day unfolds.”_ Jordan smiled, and stretched her arms over her head. _“Looks like Emily has given you some homework. Next thing you know, she’ll be wanting my desk and phone!”_ Jordan chuckled.

      Emily smirked. “Nope, if anything, I would want his job. I do have some experience at acting.”

_“Boom! She hits the jumper from mid court! You better watch yourself, Pine! She’s coming for your job, bud! This one’s a keeper, Chris. You mark my words...”_

      “There’s the imp that I knew was hiding in there. Damn, I love it when she comes out to play. I’m actually getting to see more of her.”

      “Jordan, do you think we could start on the homework early? If what you said earlier about sharing, I think it’s time that I start doing that.”

      _“Absolutely, one-hundred percent yes!”_ Jordan blew on her fingernails, then wiped them on her shirt playfully, obviously proud of herself. _“Sounds like my work is done here. Now, get off my computer! I’ve gotta pack.”_

      Emily smiled. “Alright, we’ll see you in a couple days. Do you want to talk to Chris privately for a moment?”

_“Okay, but make it quick, Pine, I’ve got to get some things done before I leave.”_

      “Well, in that case, I’ll hold off. We can talk when you get here.” Chris smiled.

      _“See you soon, Chris. I’m so happy for you. Looking forward to seeing your new digs!”_

      “Thanks, Jordi. See ya.”

      Jordan smiled, and waved at the camera.

      Chris disconnected the Skype call, then turned to Emily. “Are you sure you’re alright with them coming?”

      She nodded. “Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, this is a big deal, meeting the family. And yeah, I’m nervous about meeting them, but I also know that they’re important to you. They should be here with you.”

      “Well, I meant what I said, if you get the slightest bit overwhelmed or anything, all you have to do is tell me or give me a signal, and I’ll make sure you have your own space or whatever you need.”

      Emily stood up from her chair and draping her arms around his neck, she sat down on his lap. “Thank you. But now since I know that we’ve got more people coming in, that makes what I want to do even more important, and I need your help.”

      “What’s your idea?”

      “I want to put together some gift baskets for your family and for Jordan, just to say thank you for being here and welcome. We can have them delivered to the rooms before they get in.”

      Chris smiled. “I like that. But honey, you don’t have to bribe my family into liking you.”

      “I’m not bribing them. I want to do it. Besides, there’s a place in town that can make them up. In fact, when you closed on the house, you got one. That gave me the idea.” She gently kissed him then got up from his lap. “Are we meeting them at the airport?”

      He nodded. “They’re renting a couple cars then driving back here. Why?”

      Emily bit her lip. “Do Ashley and Jake like stuffed animals? Because I was thinking that they’re going to be in an unfamiliar place…”

      “You want to get my niece and nephew gifts?”

      “If that’s alright?”

      He stood up and hugged Emily tightly. “They’re going to think you’re the best aunt ever.”

      She ignored his comment. “We can get the stuffed animals tomorrow before we go meet them. I’m thinking that we could run by Build-A-Bear at Easton. Maybe get Jake a bear dressed as an Ohio State Buckeye football player, and get Ashley a cheerleader? They can’t come to Columbus and not get some Ohio State swag.”

      Chris chuckled. “You’re right. Well, at least I decided not to send Mom and Dad’s birthday presents, yet.”

      Emily glanced at him, her eyes widening. “Birthday?”

      He nodded. “Yeah. Dad’s is on the tenth, and Mom’s is on the twenty-seventh. I was going to send them out. At least since they’re going to be here, I don’t have to do that.”

      She nudged him in his ribs as he locked up the house. “You little sneak. Is that why you were asking me my opinion on that Pandora bracelet that you bought, and you wanted to know what mine and Mac’s birthstones were?”

      “Yep. I had actually talked to Katie and she had hinted that that’s what Mom wanted, so when I bought it, I thought that you and Mac should be represented, too. They’re going to take one look at you two, and love you as much as I do. Believe me, you’re going to fit right in with us.”

      “I assume that you put our names on the book that you’re giving your dad?”

      He nodded.

      She shook her head and grinned at him as he got into the car next to her. “Christopher Whitelaw Pine, you are a devious little fucker.”

      “And you love it.”

      The rest of the afternoon as they ran around town, doing what they needed to do, Emily couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to the conversation that she had with Jordan. She was nervous about meeting his parents and the people that were the most important to him. But she was also excited. She was finally getting out of her bubble and opening herself up to new experiences.

      She found herself looking forward to the coming day.

 

#

 

      That night, as they were laying in bed, Emily was resting her head on Chris’ bare chest as he read his book. Every so often, he would drop a kiss on her hair or drag a hand along her silk covered back. She studied his profile and thought back to what he had said earlier.

      She gently rubbed the skin of his chest, feeling the muscle underneath. “Chris?”

      “Hmmm?”

      “Did you really mean what you said about me being an aunt or were you joking?”

      He marked his place and set the book down on the nightstand. “I meant every word, Ems.” He looked down at her, their blue eyes meeting. “I wouldn’t joke about something like this. I was actually scared shitless when I thought about meeting your Dad, but I came through it unscathed. It’ll be the same for you when you meet the bunch of crazies.”

      He smiled. “I love that the first thing you thought about was not how you’d be inconvenienced, but how you could make them feel welcomed. You didn’t have to, but you did. You are unlike anyone I’ve known. You’re real, beautiful, and so brave. You take my breath away.” His smile widened. “I actually have a confession to make.”

      “What’s that?”

      “I fell in love with you the evening that we came back here for our first movie night. I couldn’t get you out of my head. I called my parents and talked to my mom—about you. She knew right away that I had met someone. Even then, she said that she couldn’t wait to meet you. So, I want you to put all of your worries out of your mind. You’ll be fine. Alright?”

      She nodded. “You’ll still work out with me, right?”

      “Of course. You never did tell me what you do.”

      “Well, when I was little my parents started me out with dance lessons, and as I got older, I just continued them. I’m not a pro by any means, but it’s something that I enjoy.”

      “You’re a dancer? What kinds?”

      She yawned. “I can do anything. My favorites are the Latin dances actually. I love the Rumba and Salsa dancing.” She chuckled softly. “There was one time for shits and giggles, I took a belly dancing class. I think I was sore for about two days, but God it was fun.”

      “One of these days, you’ll have to show me. So, that’s what that spare bedroom is set up for?”

      “Yeah, but you’re more than welcome to use it for your yoga as well. I don’t mind. A friend of mine owns and operates a gym out past the soccer fields and sometimes when I know there’s nothing going on there, I use one of their multipurpose rooms to work out.”

      “So that’s where you’ve been disappearing to early in the mornings. Sometimes I’ll wake up and you’re already gone.”

      She nodded, yawning again.

      Chris reached over and turned the bedside light off, instantly immersing the room in darkness. She settled back against him and sighed.

      “I love you, Ems.”

      She heard his breathing even out and deepen as he stilled.

      Emily closed her eyes and whispered as she fell to sleep, “I love you, too, Chris.”

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is once again betaed by Bebedora. Thank you so much for everything, your incredible work and for sticking with me through everything. You're incredible.
> 
> This chapter deals with Emily's past and slightly what she went through. If you've been abused, physically, psychologically, or sexually, please know that you aren't alone. Talk to someone, find someone you trust and talk. Please remember that you're not a victim, you're a SURVIVOR!!! It's not your fault. You're not to blame for what happened to you. When I first started this story, I never thought it would help other people. I started it because it was a story that I wanted to read and I thought it would help me through some things. It's done that.

      The next morning Emily woke to an empty bed. Glancing over at the bedside clock with a stretch, she found that it was already after eight. Then she turned and studied the pillow next to hers. It still held the impression of Chris’ head, but was cool to the touch. She sighed, relaxing into the covers, until she remembered.

_His family’s flying in today._

      She sat up and stretched before flipping the covers over to get out of bed. She rushed into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and quickly changed into some leggings and a sports bra. She hesitated in front of her closet, almost picking out a tee shirt to cover herself. Then she turned away with a shake of her head, walked to her dresser, and looked at herself critically in the mirror.

      Emily knew that she should be proud of the way she looked. She had kept herself trim and fit with her dancing, but had always hid under oversized clothes. Because of what she had been through, she didn’t want to attract attention, but now she felt that was changing. _She was changing._

      Thinking back to her conversation with Jordan, Emily felt a feeling of determination rise in her. _I’m done hiding from him. I want him to see me._

She picked up her brush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

      “Good morning, beautiful. I thought I heard someone moving around.”

      Emily glanced over and saw Chris leaning against the bedroom door. She smiled. “Morning to you, too.”

      He sauntered into the room. She could feel his eyes on her figure, taking in every inch. “My God, Emily. You are really going to make this difficult for me, aren’t you?”

      “I could put on a tee shirt if it would make it easier.”

      Chris shook his head. “Don’t you dare cover up. I want to see you.” He came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

      She felt his warm skin brush against her bare stomach. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, like she thought she would, she felt safe with him, even though she was barely clothed. Emily turned and draped her arms around his neck. “Alright, I won’t.”

      “You ready to get started?”

      “I think so.”

      He led her out of the bedroom and down the hallway into the spare room. Chris had set up two mats side by side on the floor, along with a couple bottles of water.

      “I hope you don’t mind that I looked through your stuff in here. I kinda wanted to see what you had.”

      Emily smiled at him. “I don’t mind. When I don’t feel like dancing, I do Pilates instead. I’m actually glad you found my mat. I’d forgotten where it was.”

      “Well, that makes my job easier. You realize that Pilates and Yoga are similar in most respects, right? Yoga is more for the broader muscle groups and Pilates is more for core strength. You probably don’t know the pose names, but you know the movements.”

      “I didn’t know that.”

      “I loaded a DVD that I thought would be best for you. It’s a beginner one, but it also helps with easing the nerves.”

      “Alright.” She took her place on her mat, then glanced over at him. “You promise not to laugh if I screw up?”

      “I promise.” He pressed play and took his position next to her.

      As the video played and they started copying the movements from the screen, Emily let her mind wander. She felt a sense of peace flow over her as she moved from pose to pose. Every once and a while, she felt Chris’ hands on her bare waist as he gently corrected her form.

      As they moved, she glanced over at Chris and met his eyes. He smiled encouragingly. During one difficult move, she marveled at his strength as he balanced his weight on one arm and leg. She admired the long line as he held his body still. Then as they moved into Downward Dog, she couldn’t help herself and looked at his backside.

_Jordan was right. Damn, that’s a beautiful sight._

Chris turned and looked at her, grinning, seemingly knowing what she was thinking.

      Before she knew it, the video had ended and they were sitting cross-legged in front of each other. She closed her eyes as she remembered one of her theatre classes in college talking about two people sharing the silence. Until this moment, she never knew what the teacher had meant. Now, she did. All she could hear was their combined breathing.

      “How do you feel?”

      Emily opened her eyes and focused on the man sitting across from her. “I feel great. It’s funny. Yoga doesn’t look like much of a workout, but it is. I like it, it’s very peaceful.”

      “Now you know why I enjoy it. I use it to clear the clutter from my head sometimes.”

      She nodded. “I could see that. You’ve probably got a lot of clutter up there.”

      “Especially right now, because I want to do something without freaking you out, and I don’t want to ruin what we have here.”

      Emily got up on her knees and scooted closer to him. Laying a hand on his cheek, she smiled softly. “Why don’t you just ask me, because if it’s what I’m thinking, you won’t freak me out. I want it too. I want to at least try.”

      Chris tucked his legs underneath himself and took a deep breath. “May I touch you?”

      “Chris, you have been touching me. I don’t think that’s what you really want. Now ask me your real question. I promise you won’t freak me out.”

      “Damn. You’re showing me sass again.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

      “Actually, how about I answer it for you.” She moved closer to him, draping her arms around his neck. “You and I both know that I’m not ready for some things. But I want to feel your hands on me. I want to make out with you. I trust you. I feel safe with you.”

      “You answered my question. But if you feel uncomfortable with anything, you need to tell me, alright?”

      “Okay.”

      Emily jumped slightly when she felt Chris’ hands on her bare waist. She quickly calmed as she looked up at him and focused on his gentle blue eyes. But underneath the calm, her heart raced. She swallowed nervously. “Sorry.”

      “It’s alright, Emily. You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you want me to stop?”

      She bit her lip. “Yeah. I’m so sorry. I thought I could do this.”

      “Emily, it’s alright, sweetheart. We’ll just keep trying.”

      “You’re not mad?”

      Chris shook his head. “Why would I be mad? Because _he_ would be? Well, that’s not how I operate. I’m frustrated, yes. I want to touch you. I want to be able to make love to you someday.” He took her hands in his. “But I’m also willing to wait for you to be comfortable with all of this. I know that you’ve been through one hell of a trauma, probably one that I can only begin to imagine.”

      He sighed before continuing. “Jordan probably told you that I don’t look at intimacy the same way that most men do. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I enjoy sex as much as the next guy, but there’s something that goes along with that, another level to it. Intimacy for me is like sharing one soul. Not only are we sharing our bodies with each other, but we’re sharing our spirits, our minds and everything in between. Most women don’t get that about me, especially in L.A. They see the face and the career behind it, and they immediately have an agenda. But…”

      “But I don’t.”

      “Emily, you’re exactly what I need in my life. You and Mac. You’ve seen beyond my career and have seen me—the man—not the A-list actor.”

      She reached up and brushed the hair away from his forehead. “I know you don’t know everything yet, but I know you have somewhat of an idea. Other than my father or Kim, you’re the first one that hasn’t seen me as a victim. You’ve drawn out a part of me that’s been hiding for a long time.”

      “You were abused, weren’t you? By someone you loved?”

      She nodded as she focused her eyes down.

      “I’m not going to pry. I’m leaving it up to you to tell me when you’re ready. But I want you to listen to me. If it’s what I think—you aren’t a victim, you never were. You’re a survivor. You’re beautiful, strong, amazing and I’m so proud of you.”

      She looked up at him. “Proud of me? For what?”

      “For trusting me. And for telling me to stop when you weren’t comfortable. We’ll get through this, baby.”

      “I believe you,” Emily whispered.

      Chris reached up and brushed her tears away that had fallen from her cheeks. “I love you, so much, Ems.”

      “I—I know.”

      Chris grinned, lightening the mood. “You know that was a blatant _Star Wars_ reference there, right?”

      She giggled, feeling her happiness return. “Yeah, but it works for us right now, don’tcha think?”

      “I do.” Chris quickly got up and helped her to her feet. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist.

      “Thank you.”

      “For what?” he asked curiously.

      “For just being here for me. For being you.”

      “You’re welcome.” He dropped a kiss on her hair. “Now how’s about we grab some breakfast before we get our errands done? We still want to leave early enough to run by that mall in Columbus, right?”

      “Easton,” she clarified. “Yeah. If that’s okay? The airport’s close to there anyway.”

      “That’s fine. In fact, I’m actually thinking about getting Mac an animal, too. It’s not fair that Ashley and Jake get something from Build-A-Bear, and not get Mac anything.”

      “You’re spoiling her again.”

      Chris chuckled. “Yeah, I am. I _want_ to spoil her. Just like I want to spoil her mother.”

      They walked downstairs and made their way into the kitchen. She started assembling the ingredients for breakfast as he made the coffee.

      As she was cooking, Chris wandered out into the living room. Soon, Emily could hear music through the speakers.

      “Hope you don’t mind?” he said as he walked back through the doorway.

      “Not at all.”

      Chris took some plates out of the cupboard and set the table as he hummed along with the music. He grinned as _Learn to Fly_ by the Foo Fighters came on. “I love this song.”

      “I do, too. This one and _My Hero_ are my favorites. Dave Grohl is a genius. I’d love to see them in concert one day.”

      “Well, we’ll just have to see if we can make that happen.”

      She looked at him shocked. “You’re kidding.”

      “Nope. I’ve seen them before. They put on a really good show. Next time they’re on tour, we should get tickets and backstage passes.” He took a couple coffee cups out and filled them before adding cream to Emily’s.

      “Okay.” She grinned at the mug. “Thanks, babe.”

      Soon, they heard the pattering of footsteps as Mac came downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, she smiled at her mom and Chris.

      “Morning.”

      “Hey, sweetie.”

      Chris glanced over at her. “Morning, Munchkin.”

      “I heard your phone ringing, Chris. I went and got it for you.” She handed his cell phone to him.

      “Thanks.” He looked down and saw that he had a couple missed calls on the screen. “Shit.”

      “Problem?” Emily asked, concerned.

      “No, just a couple missed calls, my sister and manager.” He started dialing one of the numbers. “Guess I better call Katie first. I’m going to put it on speaker so if you want, you can talk to her and meet.”

      “Alright.”

      Through the small speakers, they could hear the call connect.

_“Hello?”_

      “Hey, Sis. I’ve got you on speaker, just to warn you.”

      Katie chuckled. _“Okay, Brat. So I take it that Emily and Mackenzie can hear me.”_

      Emily smiled as she heard Katie’s voice. “Um…yeah. It’s nice to finally talk to you, Katie.”

_“It’s nice to finally hear the woman that my brother can’t stop talking about. Hold on a minute, I’ve got a couple people who want to say hi.”_

      Katie’s voice went away, and within seconds was replaced with two young voices. _“Hi, Uncle Chris. Hi, Aunt Emily.”_

Emily turned to Chris, with tears in her eyes. She hadn’t even really met his family yet, and already she was being included.

      He shrugged. “I didn’t put them up to that, I swear.”

      “I know you didn’t,” Emily replied, then turned to the phone. “I can’t wait to meet you guys. Your uncle has been telling me all about you.”

      A little girl’s voice became clearer. _“We can’t wait to see you. Here’s Mom.”_

      Soon, Katie’s voice came back on the line. _“There’s the junior crazies. They wanted me to call you so bad, Chris. They’ve missed you, and they wanted to talk to Emily. They’ve seen the pictures that you’ve sent. They can’t stop talking about seeing the new house or meeting Mackenzie and Emily.”_

“Well, I’m glad. I’ve missed them, too,” Chris told her. They heard an announcement in the background, announcing a flight.

_“Hey, we gotta go. That’s our call to board. By the way, thanks for upgrading all of our seats to First Class, Chris. That’ll make the flight easier on us.”_

“I thought it would. Say hi to Mom and Dad for me and I guess I’ll see you guys in about five hours. Text me when you get in.”

_“I will, Chris. Love you.”_

“Love you too, Katie. Bye.”

      Chris disconnected the call and glanced over at Emily. “So how do you feel now?”

      Emily smiled. “Much better. She sounds great. And those kids—they just about melted my heart.”

      “They have a way of doing that. They’re awesome kids. I love them a lot.”

      She brushed his cheek. “It shows.”

      Emily dished out the food and they sat down to eat. She no longer felt as nervous as she had been. Chris had been right, she could tell that him and his sister had very similar personalities.

      “Mom, I have a question?”

      She looked over at Mac. “What sweetie?”

      “Why did they call you ‘Aunt Emily’?”

      “Well, I guess it’s because I’m dating Chris and he’s their uncle. It’s kinda like when you call Kim ‘Aunt Kim’. She’s my best friend and honorary aunt. Do you have a problem with that?”

      Mac shook her head. “Do you think it would be okay if I call her Aunt Katie?”

      Chris reached out and took her hand. “I think she’d get a kick out of it, Mac.”

      Mac paused a few moments. “So if you and Chris get married, that means Ashley and Jake would be my cousins, right?”

      Emily and Chris looked at each other. “Yeah.” Chris spoke first. “Would you like that? Even if your mom and I aren’t married, you could still consider them your cousins.”

      “I’d like that. Will they be here for the party?”

      “They sure will. I didn’t know they were coming until yesterday. They kinda sprung it on me, but I think you’ll like them. And now, you’ll have some kids to play with.”

      Mac nodded her head. “Cool.” She turned to her plate and finished eating. “Mom, may I go watch TV?”

      “Sure, sweetie. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

      As they watched, Mac got up and put her plate in the sink before skipping out into the living room. Chris chuckled as Emily shook her head.

      “I swear, nothing fazes that kid.”

      Chris reached for her hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips. “That’s good. That shows that you’ve raised her right, Ems.”

      Emily got up and took both of their empty plates away. Chris refreshed both of their coffee cups and studied the woman in front of him.

      “You look like you’re deep in thought, babe. What’s going on?”

      She sighed. “Yeah, I guess I am. I just keep replaying things in my head from this morning. I loved the yoga session. I loved that you shared that part of your life with me. I’m just frustrated that I couldn’t do something that I wanted to do.”

      “Emily, all that will come in time. You’ve only been working at this for two weeks. It’s not going to happen overnight.”

      “I know. I just hate that even years later, I feel like this. I don’t _want_ to feel like this anymore.” She paused, looking up at him. “I’m done being controlled by him. It’s time.”

      Chris reached up, grabbed her shoulders and studied her eyes. “You’re having a breakthrough, aren’t you? You want to talk?”

      As she nodded her acknowledgement, she couldn’t believe her own feelings. For so long, she had been terrified to let him in and now, seemingly out of nowhere—she was ready to take a leap. Maybe Jordan had been helping more than she realized.

      He led her into the living room, calling, “Hey, Mac. Your mom and I will be upstairs if you need anything, alright?”

      “Okay, Chris.”

      Hand in hand, Chris led her upstairs and into her room. She barely felt the bed underneath her as she sat down. Chris sat next to her, but she didn’t feel him. She was already back in Virginia, years before. Her voice was soft as she started speaking.

      “For the longest time, I didn’t want to admit that I was a statistic. I wanted to hide from what happened to me.” Her eyes focused and she looked at him, saw the gentleness of his eyes, the stubble of a couple days growth on his cheeks and chin. “Now, I don’t want to hide, especially from you. I need to admit what happened to me. You hit the nail on the head when you suspected what happened. Yes, I was abused. There I said it. I’m an abuse victim.”

      She felt tears start to fall, but she knew that she had to get through this.

_This is Emily 2.0. You need to let him in._

She reached out and took his hand. “I trusted someone and he stripped everything away that I held dear, even my identity. He isolated me, so the only person that I could depend on was me. He made me hate myself, because he made me feel inferior. He made me think that I was lacking. And now, I’m starting to realize that it wasn’t me. It was him.”

      “He was the one that made you get rid of your Camaro.”

      Emily shook her head. “He sold it out from under me. He didn’t want me to have it, because if I did, then to him that meant I didn’t need him. He made me a shell of what I was before. Because of you and Jordan, I’m closer to who I was before I met him. I don’t want to hide from you anymore. I wore oversized clothes, so I wouldn’t attract attention.”

      “And now?”

      “Now, I want to wear things that look good. I want to be the woman that you deserve to have on your arm. I’ve worked so hard to keep myself in shape. I’ve tried so hard…” Emily broke down, sobbing. “I don’t want to be afraid of being touched. I think both of us can see where our relationship is going. Especially when you’re the one saying that _we_ should think about our future together, and you want to settle down.”

      “Sweetheart…”

      “Let me finish.” She took a deep breath. “I just don’t want it to come to a point where we share everything, and you find me lacking. Because that’s what he did. He said that I couldn’t kiss for shit. He called me a cold, frigid cunt that needed to be taught. That’s why he did what he did. But he also didn’t want me to leave and be with anyone else.”

      He pulled her closer and guided her so that she was lying down. She rested her head on his chest and let the tears come. She heard the soft rumble in his chest as he spoke words of comfort to her.

      After what seemed like hours, the tears finally stopped. She looked up at him in wonder. “You’re still here…”

      “What?”

      “You’re still here.”

      “Of course I am. Until you say this is over and really mean it, I’ll be here. You’re not any of the things that that bastard said you are. You are warm, gentle, and even though you can’t say the words, I know you love me, or else you wouldn’t have let me in as much as you have already.”

      He brushed the tears away. “You are not a statistic, _or_ a victim. You’re a survivor. I’m sure Jordan has told you that. But now, _I’m_ telling you. You are exactly the woman that I want on my arm. I’m honored to be on yours, Emily.”

      She tried to pull away, but Chris wouldn’t let her. “I know where this relationship is heading, too, and it’s exactly where we want it to go. Unless we let him, that bastard won’t have any power over us, alright?”

      She nodded. “Okay.”

      “You don’t sound too sure of yourself.”

      “Okay,” she repeated a little louder.

      “How do you feel?”

      “A little tired, but like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can’t believe I just told you all of that.”

      “Are you glad you did, though?”

      “Yes...I guess.”

      Emily sighed. “I was so afraid for so long that you’d reject me when you found out all the shit that happened. And now that I’ve let you in a bit, it’s weird to feel relieved. I’m not used to it.”

      “Relief is such a strong emotion, Ems, especially for someone who has been reluctant to allow it to come to them.”

      “I didn’t think I had it in me to tell you so soon.” She closed her eyes and blew out a long breath. “Looks like you’ve cast a spell on me, Pine.”

      His eyes crinkled as he smiled. “No spell, honest. Just love and respect—and you can sense that subconsciously.” He held her tighter. “Facing past demons takes a lot out of you, huh? Do you want to take a nap?”

      “No. I’m not tired enough for a nap. I just want to relax.” She snuggled up to him a little more.

      “You know we still have to take showers.”

      Emily groaned. “Yeah, I know.”

      Chris glanced at her clock. “We should start getting around. Since we want to run by and get those things. Maybe if we have time, we might want to stop by somewhere and get something for you, too.”

      “Chris, we don’t have to get me anything.”

      “Well, maybe I want to.”

      Emily got up from the bed and started searching for some nice clothes. She finally found an outfit that Kim had made her buy during one of their many shopping excursions. She went into the bathroom, turned on the water to let it heat.

      “Hey, Chris?”

      “Yeah?”

      “Could you tell Mac that it’s time to get ready?”

      “Already done. She’s in the other shower. I’m just going to wait until you’re out to take mine, since my stuff is already in there.”

      “Alright.” She continued shyly. “You know you could come in here and talk to me while I’m showering.”

      “Okay.”

      She stripped her clothes off and quickly jumped into the shower as he walked in. She knew that he could see her silhouette through the shower door, and he had felt her pressed against him every night as they slept. She sighed as she felt her courage begin to grow.

      “Chris, do you have your clothes to change into in here?”

      “Yeah, why?”

      _Oh_ _my_ _God_ , _I_ _can’t_ _believe_ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _this…_

      Emily took a deep breath. “Oh what the hell. Get undressed and get your ass in here before I change my mind.”

      “Emily, are you sure?”

      “Yes.”

      _What_ _do_ _you_ _know_ , _I’m_ _really_ _sure_ …

She heard the bathroom door close and clothes hitting the floor as she ducked her head under the water. Then as cooler air circulated slightly around her she heard the shower door open then close.

      Chris’ groan filled the steamy air. “Oh my God, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence. You are really trying to kill me.”

      She turned and looked up at him, blinking the water out of her eyes. “What do you mean?”

      “You’re beautiful.”

      She finally looked down past his face and took in his muscled chest, lower to his trim waist, his sculpted thighs. Then her eyes focused on his groin, and she could feel herself blush. _Holy shit… Would that thing even fit inside me? He’d split me in two._ She brought her eyes back up to his.

      She felt her mouth run dry. “You’re…”

      “What? Handsome…cute… _tiny_?” He grinned at the last word.

      She laughed. “You know for a damn fact that you aren’t the last one, Pine. You’re perfect.” Then she clarified. “Perfect for me.” She stepped back slightly. “C’mere. There’s something that I’ve always wanted to do.”

      “Oh?”

      “Yeah.” She reached up and pulled his head down, threading her hands in the damp strands of his hair. “I’ve always wanted to kiss under the shower.”

      She captured his lips with hers and tasted his blend of sweat, toothpaste, and him. As she outlined his bottom lip, he opened his mouth ever so slightly and allowed her tongue to dart in and explore him. Their tongues dueled back and forth, swallowing each other’s gasps and moans.

      Emily pulled away panting. She licked her lips, still tasting him.

      “Ems, you’re so amazing. I love you so much, babe.”

      “I know you do. Let’s get showered and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you take me shopping.”

      He chuckled. “Well, even if I was bad, I’d still take you shopping.”

      They maneuvered around the shower taking turns under the water. It wasn’t clumsy or awkward like she thought it would be. It was just like the yoga session earlier, they were graceful together, at peace with sharing the same space.

      Chris finished before she did. “I’m going to go ahead and hop out.”

      “Alright, I’ll be done in a few.” She felt the cold air as he opened the shower door and stepped out.

      “Ems, I have a question for you.”

      “What?”

      “If there was anything that you could have back that the bastard took away from you, what would it be?”

      “Other than my identity, you mean?”

      “Well, you’re getting that back if what you said is true, so yeah.”

      Emily smiled as she shut off the water. Chris handed her a towel and she proceeded to dry off before wrapping it around herself. “Umm…” She stepped out of the shower and studied him as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, towel around his waist. “Probably my car.”

      “Tell me about it.”

      She smiled at the memory. “It was a cherry red 1999, Z28 Chevy Camaro, five-speed. My mom and dad got it for me as a graduation present from high school. I loved that car. It was my baby. I washed it every week. As a freshman up at BG, technically we weren’t allowed to have cars, but if we did, we had to park in B.F.E. close to the stadium. My parents made sure that I had my car with me up there. I never got a ticket any time I drove it, never even got pulled over. I think my dad made sure that all the cops from here all the way to there knew my license plate. Not that I didn’t break the law in it.”

      “Little speed demon, huh?”

      “Not really. I just knew what I could do in the car.” Her voice softened as she looked at him with moist eyes. “I remember almost as if it were yesterday. I came home after spending the day with some friends and found just the bastard’s car in the driveway of the house.”

      Emily shook her head. “I asked where my car was and he promptly told me that he didn’t think that my car was safe to drive and since I wasn’t really leaving the house, I didn’t need it, anyway.”

      “Did you see any of the money that he made from selling it?”

      “Technically no. But I did _find_ the money that he had stashed away and stole it. That was the money I used to escape and come back here.” She sighed as she mumbled, “I really do miss that car.”

      They walked out and quickly got dressed. Emily hurriedly put on her makeup, spritzed a little bit of perfume on her pulse points and her neck. She caught Chris’ eyes in the mirror as he watched her, smirking.

      “God, you’re gorgeous.”

      “Thanks. You look pretty good yourself.”

      “What’s this mall like that we’re going to?”

      “It’s nice. It’s outdoors, so you don’t really feel that claustrophobic. It’s a mixture of high-end and medium-end stores. Why?”

      “So, I might be recognized?”

      “Yeah, you might be, but you know, Chris, I’m okay with that. I knew it came with the territory once we got together. I’m a fan just like them, but I also know you as just you. I’m proud of your career, of the movies that you’ve made. But I’m proud of you as a man, too. As long as you’re okay with being recognized, then I am, too.”

      “Well I think I’m going to take the ball cap, just in case. I don’t want to miss the family at the airport.”

      Emily grinned. “Suit yourself, Sport.”

      She took one last look in the mirror and together they walked downstairs. Mac was waiting for them on the couch. She glanced up as the two of them walked into the room.

      “Oh my God, Mom, you look awesome!”

      “Thanks. You ready to go?”

      “Yep.”

      “Good,” Chris said mischievously. “Let’s rock.” He grabbed his keys that he’d left on a hook, and followed his girls outside. He made sure that he locked the door, and helped Mac and then Emily into the car.

      When he settled himself into the driver’s seat, he handed Emily his phone. “Why don’t you plug in our destination?”

      From the back seat they heard Mac’s voice. “But aren’t we going to the airport?”

      Chris looked at Mac in the rear view mirror. “Not quite yet. There’s a couple places that we need to go before we meet my family.”

      “Oh, okay.”

      Emily smirked at Chris. “God, you’re so bad.”

      “Yeah, I know. And you love it.”

      “Whatever, Romeo.”

      She entered the address into the GPS and as he pulled out of the driveway, she reached over and grabbed his hand. She knew that Mac was going to be floored when they reached Easton. It was one of their favorite places to go, but they oftentimes had little money to splurge and actually shop for the sake of shopping. And now, Chris was doing that.

      She relaxed back in the seat and wondered why he wanted to know about her car. As soon as she solved one riddle about him another one popped up. She knew that she’d never get tired of that.

 

#

 

      The scenery flew by as they made their way to the mall. As they turned onto Easton Way, Chris glanced in the rear-view mirror. “Surprise!”

      “Easton? What’s going on?”

      “Well, your mom and I thought what better way to meet your new cousins by getting them gifts. We wanted to stop at Build-A-Bear and make something up for them, and while we’re at it, you can pick something out for yourself, too.”

      “Really?”

      Chris smiled. He quickly parked the car and grabbed the ball cap, putting it on. “Just in case.” He got out and jogged around the front end of the car, reaching the passenger door and helping Emily and Mac out.

      Emily wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked herself next him. She inhaled a whiff of his cologne. “You smell good.”

      He grinned. “So do you.” He brought her wrist up to his nose and inhaled. “If I’m not mistaken you’re wearing Code again, aren’t you?”

      “Bad news is, I’m almost out. With everything happening, I haven’t been able to get any and of course Steve stiffed me on my last paycheck, so I’ve been trying not to spend anything until I can find another job.”

      Chris steered her away. “Why didn’t you tell me? Are you late on any bills?”

      She shook her head. “I had everything paid up to before I lost my job. It’s just next month I’m worried about.”

      “Don’t worry about the bills. Let me help you, alright?”

      “No way, Chris.”

      “Yes way, Emily. I can’t let you fall behind.”

      “But it’s my problem. I don’t want you to think that I’m going to rely on my rich boyfriend to dig me out of a hole.”

      Chris turned her to face him. “Now you listen to me, Emily Elizabeth—I am not ‘digging you out of a hole’. I’m here to support you in anything you need because I care about you. If you need a little assistance now and then, just let me do it.”

      She sighed. “You really have a way with words, don’t you? Alright, I’ll let you help— _this time.”_

      “Thank you. You’re my girl. You’re both my girls, and I want to make sure that you’re taken care of. Besides, I’m almost out of the cologne, so we’ll just run by someplace and get some for each of us.”

      “Since I know you’re not going to budge, they’ve got a Macy’s here. We can get it there.”

      “But first,” he ruffled Mac’s hair. “Let’s get Munchkin and the two little elves taken care of.”

      Emily directed them in the direction of Build-A Bear. As they walked, she noticed that some of the passersby looked in their direction. She remembered again what Jordan said. They passed by a large window, and Emily took a second to glance the reflection. _Holy shit, she was right. We look like a family._ Mac looked enough like Chris that she could be confused for his daughter.

      “Penny for your thoughts?” Chris had leaned over and whispered in her ear.

      “I was just thinking about something Jordan had said about the last time we went shopping and I can see that she was right.”

      “Oh, and what did she say?”

      They came to another large window and Emily pulled them to a stop. “Look and tell me what you see.”

      “I see you, Mac, and me.” Then he stopped. “Oh, I get it—I see a unit. I never noticed until right now that Mac looks like me. No wonder someone confused her for my daughter.” He smirked at Emily’s reflection. “Damn, I want that.”

      “Want what?”

      Chris looked down at her, pulling his sunglasses down so she could see his eyes. “I want you. I want what I see reflected right here in the window.”

      “You want a family, don’t you?”

      “I do, but only if I can have you.”

      “I want that, too. Just don’t give up on me.” Emily looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

      “Not on your life, Lawrence. You’re stuck with me.” He paused for a second before they started walking again. “Things have shifted this morning, haven’t they?”

      “I guess you could say that. I never thought I’d be comfortable just being with someone. You blew that out of the water when you joined me in the shower. I never thought that you’d take me up on it, but when you did, you made it the most natural for me that it could’ve been. Because of you and what’s happened so far, I’m feeling more comfortable being in my skin.”

      He pulled her closer. “And you should be. You are beautiful, classy, sexy as hell, and sassy. Exactly the right combination for me.”

      Emily batted her eyelashes and smiled softly at his compliment.

      They walked into Build-A-Bear, and watched as Mac went over to look at the stuffed animals. Chris tucked his sunglasses into the collar of his T-shirt as they drifted over to stand next to the little girl. “Get whatever you want, Munchkin. It’s my treat.”

      “Can I get an outfit for it?”

      “Of course. We can’t have a naked stuffed animal running loose around the house can we?”

      Emily heard peals of laughter coming from her daughter.

      One of the employees smiled at them. “It good to hear a child laugh like that. Her dad must love her a lot to be that way with her.”

      “Oh, he’s not her father, but I’m thinking one day he might want the job.”

      The sale associate smiled knowingly, pointing them towards the first station so Mac could begin to bring her bear to ‘life.’

      “What was that all about?” Chris pulled Emily closer.

      “Oh nothing, just dreaming out loud.”

      Chris’ eyes twinkled. “Well, I love being with her. She’s a great kid from an absolutely amazing mother. I’d be honored to be a father-figure in her life someday—permanently.”

      “What had Mac laughing before, anyway?” Emily picked up a bear form took a look at it.

      “The face is cuter on that one.” Chris pointed at another one and she picked that one up and discarded the other. “She asked if she could get an outfit, and I told her that I didn’t want a naked stuffed animal running around the house.”

      She giggled. “I can see why that would have her busting up.” She looked at the stuffed bear that he had in his hands. “Are you thinking of that one for Jake?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Sounds good. This one we’ll do as the cheerleader. It’s up to you to find the outfits. They should be where all the sports stuff is.”

      “I’ll be back.” Chris walked away as Emily took her place in line.

      “You’re thinking awful hard, Mac. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

      “Remember when we met you and Aunt Kim at the mall and we made wishes?”

      “Of course.”

      “Mom, I want to tell you my wish, because I think it’s coming true.”

      She indulged her daughter. “Well, only tell me if you want to share, sweetie, but don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t.” Emily got down on one knee so she could be on Mac’s level. “How about you whisper it to me.”

      Mac nodded. She brushed Emily’s hair aside so she could tell her mother her secret. “I wished for Chris to be my dad.”

      Emily pulled away and watched her daughter. She knew that the little girl’s wish had the possibility of coming true, just as her own had. “Wow, that’s some wish.”

      “Do you think it could come true?”

      “I think it’s highly possible it could, because what I wished for that night did.”

      Mac’s eyes widened at her words. “I knew it.”

      Emily put a finger over her lips. “But we still can’t say anything, okay? Or else it might not really happen.”

      Chris walked back over with the two outfits. He held them up for her inspection. “What are you two talking about?”

      “Nothing. Those are perfect. Just what I was thinking of.” She kissed him quickly. They watched as Mac stepped up and did the whole stuffing ceremony.

      As Mac attended to her bear, Chris walked over to one of the associates and explained that what he was holding was a gift. Without much fanfare, Chris got the bear stuffed and took Mac over to find an outfit for her own present.

      Emily watched as Mac lovingly stuffed her bear. An employee came up next to her, smiling.

      “You’ve got a beautiful family.”

      Her comment caught Emily off guard, but she couldn’t help but believe it. _They think we’re really a family…_

“Thank you,” Emily replied, pride filling her voice. She handed the woman the bear she was holding. “This is also a gift, so if I could get it stuffed, that would be great.”

      The associate quickly stuffed the toy and sewed the back up. Chris and Mac were waiting at one of the dressing tables for her. She quickly dressed the bear and looked at it. Satisfied with the way it looked, she turned to the others. Chris had already fitted his bear with a football uniform, and Mac was close to being finished.

      Within a few minutes, a whole crowd of kids came in, upping the noise level to almost deafening.

      Chris leaned closer to her. “What’s going on?”

      “Probably a birthday party or something. Let’s get out of here, before they bring the whole store to a standstill.”

      “Good idea.”

      They checked out and quickly left with their purchases. The sound instantly fell away as the door shut.

      “Now, where to?”

      “Babe, we don’t have to get me anything. I can hold off.”

      Chris pulled her close. “Shush. I want to. Now, where’s Macy’s.”

      She pointed down the length of the mall. They entered the store, pausing for a moment while Chris took off his sunglasses and their eyes adjusted. They strolled around the store until they found the fragrance counters. They browsed for a little, sniffing some of the fragrances until they found the Armani counter. Mac picked up a tall purple bottle and sniffed it before handing it to her mother. “Mom, I like this one.”

      Emily grinned as she inhaled the scent. “Tell you what. I want to show you something.” She found a strip of paper, spritzed it with a puff from the bottle, and waved it around. “If you want to see how a certain perfume smells, this is how you do it. However, with this particular one, I already know how it smells.” She held her wrist out for her daughter to smell.

      Mac looked up at her. “This is one that you wear, isn’t it?”

      “It is. I love this scent.”

      “May I help you?”

      Before Emily could speak up, Chris did it for her. “She’d like a bottle of Armani Code for Women.”

      “Which size?” She pointed to three different choices that was in the case.

      “The largest, please.” He looked over at Emily, who was giving him the ‘what the hell?’ eyes. “Hush. I want to do this. Besides, I’m going to convince my mom and my sister to take you shopping while they’re here since we don’t have time to do it today.”

      Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Chris shushed her with a smile and a finger over her lips.

      “Is there anything else I can help you find?”

      “Code for Men.”

      “Of course, right this way.” She walked around the counter. “We’ve got the regular version and Ice. Which one were you looking for?”

      “The regular.”

      When they reached Armani section, Emily could see Chris cringe. Set up around the area were different displays from the ad campaign that he had done.

      “Oh, shit… I forgot that they were doing the rollout this week of some of the new pictures,” he muttered.

      Emily reached out and took his hand. “I think they’re amazing, Chris. You should be proud of yourself. You look great.”

      “Yeah?”

      “Yes.”

      “Well, I’m glad you think so. I usually don’t like photo shoots, but I had a great guy on this one, and actually picked up some tips from him about my own photography.”

      They followed the woman to the counter and Chris pointed to the size that he wanted.

      “You enjoy it, don’t you?”

      “Photography?”

      She nodded her head.

      “Yeah. I guess it allows me to see things differently, in a new light. When I first started, I realized that I was capturing one moment in time. I thought back to that, and it helped me to live in the moment.”

      “That sounds nice,” she said softly.

      They watched as the woman rang up the sale. “How will you be paying for this?”

      Chris quickly handed over a credit card.

      “Did you bring it with you?” Emily asked.

      He looked down at her. “What, my camera? Yeah, I did. It’s like my guitar. I never go anyplace for a long period of time without them. Why?”

      “I was just wondering. One of these days, I’d like to show you one of my favorite places. I used to go there a lot after my mom died, just to think and be alone. It’s beautiful.”

      “I’d like that.”

      The woman gestured for him to sign on the display pad. She handed him his card back along with the bag. “Have a wonderful day.”

      “Thank you.”

      The minute that they walked out of the store. Emily heard Chris sigh with relief. “What’s wrong?”

      “Nothing. I thought for sure that I’d be recognized, especially with all the ads around.”

      She grinned and threaded an arm around his waist, tucking a finger into a belt loop. “Well, you weren’t.”

      Chris felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He took it out and quickly looked at the display. “Shit, we gotta go. They’re here.”

      “Already?”

      He handed Emily the phone, so she could see the message. “They must’ve caught the jet stream or something.” Then he looked down at her, concerned. “Are you okay?”

      “I’m fine, Chris. Better than I have been in a long time.” She handed the phone back to him.

      He quickly texted a reply and tucked the phone back into his pocket. They made their way to their car and quickly pulled out of the mall, making their way to the airport.

      Within ten minutes, they had found the short-term parking lot and parked. They hurriedly crossed the lanes of traffic and made their way into the baggage claim level of the airport. They looked around, seeing a few people milling around the carousels.

      “Are you sure they’ve gotten off the plane yet, Chris?”

      “They’re in first class, so they’d be one of the first ones off.”

      At that moment, they heard screams coming from the escalator coming down from the upper level.

_“Uncle Chris! Aunt Emily!”_

      They turned to see two little bodies step off the escalator and run towards them.

      Chris got down on his knees and opened his arms as the two children launched themselves at him.

      Emily watched as Chris was smothered by hugs and kisses from his niece and nephew. She laughed at pandemonium that the two little ones created. Out of the chaos she heard a voice yell out. “Hey, Brat!”

      Chris stood and looked up as he focused on a blonde haired woman walking towards him. “Hey, Pain! What the hell did you do to your hair?”

      “I decided to try something different. God, you look good.”

      “Thanks.” He hugged her quickly and shook hands with a Hispanic man. “How you doing Juan? Keeping her out of trouble?”

      The man laughed. “As much as I can, but you know your sister. I think it’s a family trait.” They chuckled as an older couple walked over towards them.

      The older woman grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “You do look good, Christopher. We’ve missed you.”

      Chris smiled gently at his mom. “Thanks. I’ve missed you, too. Hey, Dad.”

      Emily could automatically see where Chris got his good looks from. They looked so similar. Chris hugged his father, slapping him on the back.

      Chris gestured for Emily and Mac to come closer. Emily stepped next to him and took his hand.

      He looked down at her. “Guys, I want you to meet somebody. This is Emily Lawrence and her daughter Mackenzie. Ems, Mac, these are my parents, Robert and Gwynne; my sister Katie and her husband Juan. And these two little elves are Ashley and Jake.”

      Emily shyly raised a hand to them. “Hi. It’s nice to meet all of you, finally.”

      Gwynne hugged her quickly, then pulled back to look at her. “It’s wonderful to finally meet the woman that has put the sparkle back in my son’s eyes.”

      “Thank, you, Mrs.—” At the stern look in the older woman’s eyes, she stopped herself. “—I mean Gwynne.”

      Katie grinned at her. “Welcome to looney bin, Emily.” She hugged her. “It’s so great to finally meet you. Every time I talk to the Brat, it’s always ‘Ems this’ or ‘Mac that’. He really can’t stop talking about you two.”

      “It’s nice to finally meet you too, Katie.”

      They heard a buzzer sound and one of the carousels started moving, preparing for its load of luggage.

      Chris motioned towards the baggage claim. “I’m going to go help Dad and Juan with their luggage, alright?”

      Emily nodded. She looked down at Jake and Ashley who were watching her. “By the way, we have something for you two.” She took out the stuffed animals and handed the football player to Jake and the cheerleader to Ashley. “Welcome to Columbus. If you want we can go back to the mall and name them.”

      “Really?”

      Emily smiled as she watched the kids with their new toys.

      “Thanks, Aunt Em.” They echoed.

      “That’s a pretty outfit that you have on Mackenzie.”

      Mac smiled shyly at Gwynne. “Thank you.”

      “Chris tells me that you’re in soccer, and that you’re really good at it,” Katie remarked.

      Emily could see the immediate change come over her daughter. She chuckled. “Now, you two have done it. Get her to open up about soccer and she won’t stop talking.”

      “Well, if you have a game while we’re here we could come see you play. Would you like that?” Gwynne asked.

      Mac grinned. “Yeah!”

      Katie looked at the animals that her kids were holding, then smiled at her. “Emily, you didn’t have to do that.”

      She shrugged. “I wanted to. I know how kids can be in an unfamiliar place. Besides, you can’t come to Columbus and not get some Ohio State stuff.”

      Emily motioned to a small lounge area. “Why don’t we go over and sit while we wait for the guys?” As they walked, Emily felt a smaller hand clasp hers. She looked down and saw that Ashley had reached for hers. Mac had immediately taken Gwynne’s and was talking excitedly to her.

      “Uncle Chris is right. You’re pretty.”

      “Why thank you, Ashley. You’re pretty, too.”

      Jake chimed in. “Actually he says, ‘you’re _boo-tiful_.’ I think so, too. And you smell good.”

      Emily chuckled at the little boy’s pronunciation. “Why thank you, Master Jake.”

      They sat and relaxed for a few moments while they waited. Emily heard a throat clear, nervously.

      “Emily, I want you to know that Chris has told us some things, and we’re here for you,” Katie told her softly.

      “Hey, Mac, why don’t you get acquainted with Jake and Ashley? But stay where I can see you.”

      “You got it, Mom.”

      The kids walked a few feet away. Emily watched as her daughter was quickly included into their group.

      Gwynne reached out touched her hand. “Are you alright?”

      Emily nodded. “I suspected that he might have said something to you. I know that you’re a close-knit family, and he probably would go to you for advice on how to handle things.”

      “He has, but my son is also very smart. He picked up on a lot of the signals that were showing. After he started to figure it out, he asked for my advice. And I know he did it because he cares about you and your daughter.”

      Emily smiled, tears in her eyes. “I know. I care a lot about him, too. I don’t mind that he talked to you two. It makes a lot more sense now that I know that he did.”

      Katie reached out for her other hand. “Thank you.”

      Emily glanced over at her. “For what?”

      “For bringing my brother back. He’s more alive than I’ve seen him in a long time.”

      Emily looked over at Gwynne, as she nodded in agreement with her daughter.

      “It’s true, Emily. I’ve never seen Chris look as tired and worn out than he looked like when he left California. We were all worried about him. And you’ve brought him back to us.” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

      “You’re welcome. He’s done a lot for me, too.”

      Gwynne gently pulled Emily to her and hugged her. “Even though you and Chris are just dating, we’re claiming you and Mackenzie anyway. Welcome to family, sweetie.”

      For the first time in five years, Emily felt a mother’s hug. She allowed herself to just stay in Gwynne’s arms and relish the touch.

      “Uh-oh. This looks serious. Three women crying and Mom’s hugging Emily. Doesn’t look good.”

      Emily pulled away and saw that the men had come back with the luggage. She grinned up at Chris. “Shut up. You better be nice to me, I’ve got your Mom and sister on my side now.”

      Chris reached out and hauled her to her feet. Mac, Jake and Ashley ran towards them. Together, they walked out to the parking garage while Robert and Juan went to rent their cars.

      Emily looked at Chris as he pulled her closer and tucked her in beside him.

      “You doing okay?”

      “I’m fine, Chris. Really,” she smiled at him.

      He dropped a kiss down on her hair. “Good.” He turned to his family. “Are you guys hungry? The Elves and Munchkin don’t count, because they’re always hungry.”

      “Yes, airplane food isn’t what it used to be,” his mother replied.

      Emily glanced up at him. “Where are you thinking?”

      “Smokey Bones. And besides, if memory serves, that place is on the way home.”

      “Sounds good to me.”

      Chris grinned. “And then later if we want to get fancy we can.”

      “I love it when you come up with a plan like that, Pine.”

      “I know you do.”

      A few moments later, Juan and Robert both came back with keys. Ashley and Jake looked at their mother and father.

      “Can we ride with Uncle Chris and Aunt Em? Please?”

      Chris shrugged. “I don’t mind if you don’t. We’ve got plenty of room in the car for them. I can always stick one of them in the trunk,” he told Katie, chuckling.

      “Very funny, Chris.”

      “Seriously, we’ve got plenty of room.”

      Katie sighed. “Okay, you two, if you promise to do exactly what Uncle Chris and Aunt Emily says, you can ride with them.”

_“Yes!”_

“We’re going to stop and eat before we go to Lancaster. So, if you want to follow me we can get out of here.”

      “What are you driving, Son?”

      “A black Camaro. You’ll probably see us come down, but if you don’t, just ask for directions to Smokey Bones Bar and Grill in Reynoldsburg on your GPS. It should take you right there.”

      Chris helped his parents and brother-in-law load up the two vehicles. After he had finished, he called out to them. “We’ll meet you there.”

      With the kids in tow, they walked up a couple flights of stairs to the correct level where he had parked his car.

      Chris quickly settled the kids in the back seat, making sure that each of them had buckled their seat belts.

      Emily situated herself in the passenger seat while Chris got into the driver’s seat. She smiled as he automatically reached for her hand after he started the vehicle.

      As they made their way out of the garage and spotted Robert and Juan waiting for them, Emily relaxed back in her seat. She realized that she had worried about this for nothing. The tough part was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing this. Yes, their dynamic is shifting slightly. It's about to get hotter... Let me know what you think about it. Thank you so much for all of the response that I've gotten, for all of the kudos and the comments. I promise to answer every review that you leave me.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Betaed once again by Bebedora. You continually amaze me. Thank you again for your incredible work. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for going on this journey with me.

When they reached the restaurant, Emily squeezed Chris’ hand. “Why don’t you go ahead and get us a table. I’m going to take the girls to the restroom. And order me one of those mint mojitos that I got the last time?” She winked mischievously.

“Alright. C’mon, Jake. Let’s go get a place to sit.”

“Okay, Uncle Chris.”

As they turned and started to walk away, Emily heard Jake say, “I love Aunt Emily.”

“I do, too, kiddo. I do, too.”

Emily smiled softly and followed the two kids into the restroom. She washed her hands as she waited for the girls to emerge from the stalls. Chit-chat and laughter emanated from behind the doors, and she smiled to herself as she thought about meeting Chris’ family. She had been so nervous for no reason. They were wonderful people, she liked them a lot and she could already see herself mixing in with them. She realized that just like with Chris, she was starting to fall in love with them.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as Katie and Gwynne strolled in.

Both girls walked out of the stalls giggling about something. 

Emily looked over at them. “What’s got you two having an attack of the giggles?”

Mac grinned. “You, Mom. You were humming again.”

“Oh, well, sorry. I didn’t even realize that I was doing it.”

Gwynne looked over at the children. “Pops is outside waiting for you. Uncle Chris and Jake got us a table. We’ll be out in just a second, alright?”

Ashley nodded and grabbed Mac’s hand with an inviting smile. “Okay, Nana.”

She waited until the two left and the door had shut behind them before she turned to Emily.

Emily looked over at the two women curiously. “Is there something the matter?”

Gwynne shook her head. “No, dear. We weren’t able to talk that freely at the airport, so I just wanted to take a few minutes and say that if you need anything, all you need to do is ask. I can see why my son loves you. Whenever I would talk to him on the phone, the majority of our conversation is about you and your lovely daughter. When Chris loves, he loves fiercely and with every ounce of his being. I know he’s a grown man and can take care of himself, but I don’t want to see him hurt again—and he was hurting. I think you’re exactly what he needs.”

“Thank you,” Emily whispered, the tears welling up in her eyes. “He’s an incredible person. He’s shown me so much kindness. A lot of times, I feel like I don’t deserve someone like him in my life. But only after a month of knowing him, I’ve realized that I can’t let him go.”

Katie reached over and took her hand. “Well, we’re not letting you go. We’re making you and your daughter honorary Pines.” She squeezed Emily’s hand reassuringly.

A few tears fell down Emily’s cheeks at her words. She couldn’t believe that two of the most important people in Chris’ life had accepted both her and Mac into their lives without hesitation.

Gwynne looked at her, concern evident in her eyes. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Emily brushed the tears away. “To be honest, I was so nervous about meeting you, and you liking me. And to hear both of you say words like that, just made me start to cry. I’m sorry I’m blubbering. I really thought I could hold it together.”

Katie smiled at her. “I don’t think that’s all of it. Emily, this isn’t just a casual fling for you, is it?”

“No.”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Gwynne whispered.

“I am.”

“Have you told him?” Katie asked softly.

“I haven’t been able to.” She sighed. “I mean, he knows that I love him. But I haven’t been able to say the words. At first, I didn’t want to fall in love. I thought he would be like…my ex. I spent ten years protecting myself, warding off the unwanted advances, shutting myself away. Then Chris came in and shattered my resolve. He treated me like a person, like…” Emily paused, taking a deep breath. “…like I mattered, like I was worth something. Despite my best efforts, I fell, hard and fast. And now, I can’t imagine my life without him.” She shrugged. “And I can promise you that I’m not out for his money or status or to ruin his career. In fact, I hate it when he spends even a single cent on Mac and me.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Gwynne pulled her closer and hugged her. “We know that you’re not any of those things. I’ve been around enough to know when someone’s after my son’s money. You forget, I was in the business too. And I can see that you’re a good person. We’re so glad that he found you. You both look at each other and you light up the room. We meant what we said. You’re one of us now.” Then she pulled back and studied Emily. “You see Chris for what he is, not what he can do for you or how you can get ahead by being with him.”

“I try. There’s times that I can’t help but think of his career, because I want him to succeed. After all, I’m a fan. But then I look at him and all I see is this wildly sweet, funny guy who happens to be an actor. To me, he’s just Chris. He’s the guy I’m in love with.”

“And he loves you. I could tell every time I talked on the phone with him,” Gwynne told her.

Katie nodded her head. “Mom’s not lying. He sings your praises, Emily. I swear, if he ever finds the guy that hurt you—so help him. Chris isn’t a violent guy, but he is fiercely protective of the people he loves. I think we’d probably have to bail him out of jail.” She eyed Emily. “I say we leave this conversation until it’s just us girls, and we can talk more, but Chris was right, wasn’t he? Someone hurt you.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, if you ever need to talk, you’ve got us.”

“Thank you.” Emily turned to look in the mirror at her reflection. “Oh, God, I look like a wreck.” She gently dabbed at her streaked eyeliner.

“No you don’t,” Gwynne replied. “You look beautiful.” Then she chuckled. “I bet Bob and the kids think we fell in or something.”

“We’ll just say that we needed a little bit of time for girl talk, Mom. I wanted to get to know my new sister.”

Katie opened the door and saw Chris lounging against the wall, waiting for them. His eyes immediately went to Emily. She smiled at him reassuringly.

“We thought we would almost have to send in a search party for you three.”

Gwynne patted Chris’ cheek as she walked past. “We just wanted to talk to Emily for a minute.”

Chris glanced down at her concerned. “Ems, are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I’m fine. Your mom and Katie just wanted to talk to me. It’s nothing bad. Can I tell you at home when it’s just us?”

“Sure.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist as he led them back to their table. As they walked up, they heard Mac telling everyone about beating Chris at the video games. Katie looked up at him.

“Chris, I’m ashamed that you let Mackenzie beat you at _Galaga_.”

He chuckled. “Hey, I didn’t _let_ her beat me. She’s honestly that good.” Then he glanced over at the little girl. “I still want a rematch. Just wait until I get my game system up and running, Mac. Then we’ll see who’s the best at it.”

Emily studied him warily. “Just as long as it’s not _Fallout_ or something like that. I don’t want her playing any of the really gory and violent video games.”

“Nah. Would you object to her playing _Halo_?”

“She and I’ve both played _Halo_. So, that one’s okay.”

“You’re a gamer?”

“Not really. Mac’s better than I am, but I enjoy it. It’s something that I can do with her. To be honest, I like the Lego games. They’re a blast to play and they’re funny.”

Katie laughed. “Oh my God, don’t get Juan and Chris around a game system for any length of time. Between them sniping each other and all the trash talk, you’ll barely be able to breathe. There’s been times I’ve almost peed my pants because of these two.”

Chris grinned at his sister. “Hey, I wasn’t the one that was bad. Juan kept sneaking up on me and taking head shots. I’d be minding my own business covering my flank and all of a sudden… _wham!!_ I’d be dead. Then this joker would start laughing at me.” He pointed to Juan. “I swear half of them were just lucky shots.”

Juan chuckled. “Yeah, right Pine. You just can’t admit that I’m better than you.”

“Whatever, Delgado. I’ll tell you what. I’ve got something that needs to be prepped and put together before the Fourth so the kids can use it. If you help me, I’ll see if my beautiful girlfriend will let us use her living room and game system for a rematch.” He looked over at Emily, his eyes pleading. The entire table laughed at his expression.

“Damn you, Chris. You know I can’t resist the puppy dog look,” she whispered to him. Then she nodded and said louder. “Alright, you’ve got a deal. What the hell, I’ll even throw in food and a twelve-pack.”

“Now you’re talking,” Juan grinned.

“Oh, good Lord, now we’re in for it,” Katie groaned.

“Thanks, babe.” Chris pulled Emily in and kissed her quickly.

Emily blushed, ducking her head down. She didn’t expect him to be so open with his affection in front of his family.

As the evening went on, Emily took the opportunity to watch the interactions between Chris and his family. She had known from different magazine articles that some celebrity families liked to portray themselves as a unit when they really weren’t. She had read the same things about the Pines, and how close they really were. Until this moment, she wasn’t sure if she could believe it or not. But in front of her, was truly a tightly knit family. She could see in each of their faces the love that they held for one another. The small touches between Juan and Katie. The gentle smiles between Robert and Gwynne and their offspring. The laughter between Chris and Katie, as Katie ribbed him about being manly and using tools.

Katie chuckled and recounted the story about Chris being a handyman for an apartment complex that he lived in before he hit it big.

“He didn’t even really know how to use a wrench. I’m surprised that he knows how to, even now.”

Chris stuck out his tongue, then laughed along with her. “I know how to use a wrench, a hammer and every thing else, sis. I’ve gotten really good at it.” Then he looked over at Emily. “I had to learn or else I’d have nothing in my house in California, and I wouldn’t be able to fix anything.”

Katie grinned. “Speaking of which, Chris, have you told her about the prank that your friend Karl pulled?”

“No, I haven’t. It still hurts too much. I can’t believe that you would do that to your own brother. I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you, Brat. That’s why I went along with Karl when he suggested it. It was a perfect way to get back at you for the shit that you’ve pulled on me over the years.”

Emily smiled. “Are we talking about the retaliation that he got for the Neutron Cream? I’ve seen the footage. It was probably one of the funniest things I’ve seen. I tried once to get him to tell me and he wouldn’t.”

Chris shook his head. “And I’m still not going to. All I’m going to say is that I never realized how much I hated those damn plastic spiders until that moment.”

Katie held her hand up, shaking her head.“Yeah, well imagine living with him for twenty plus years. That was mild compared to some of the things that he’s done to me,” Katie told her. “He loves jokes and pulling pranks on people. Mom and Dad have been victims of several really good ones.”

“I kinda figured he was like that. He’s told some really bad G-rated jokes to Mac on occasion. There’ve been a couple times I’ve groaned, they were so horrible.”

“Oh, just wait until you hear some of the R-rated ones. Those are the ones that are really bad.”

Chris looked over at his sister. “Hey, my jokes aren’t that bad.”

“Brother dear? Yeah they are.”

He glanced over at Emily and whispered. “Even though my jokes are bad, you still love me, right?”

Emily could feel the entire table collectively hold their breath while they waited for her answer. “Chris, you know I can’t say the words, yet. But I do.”

“Yeah, I know, babe.” He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her hair.

She leaned back in her chair. Chris had grabbed her hand and was stroking the inside of her wrist gently. She sighed as she relaxed and let the conversation drift around her, losing herself in his touch.

“So what’s this thing that we have to prep and put together, Chris?” Juan asked him.

“I had a play set delivered for the kids. It’s one of those cedar ones with a climbing wall, swings and a couple slides. I figure that Mac is still young enough that she can get some use out of it, and I know Ash and Jake will love it.”

Emily looked up at him. “You got Mac a playset for your house? Chris! Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise for you two. I guess I just assumed that you would be spending the majority of your time over at my place and I want her to be able to have fun over there.” Then he lowered his voice. “I told you Emily. I’m in all the way. I know I don’t need to make a grand gesture towards you and Mac. I want to do this.”

“You sweet, wonderful guy. You’re spoiling us again. Thank you, babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

Katie glanced over at Chris. “What can I do, since you and Juan are going to be putting that together?”

“Well, they assembled most of the patio furniture when they delivered it, so all we would have to do there is make the daybeds up and unfold the loungers. Think you can handle that, Sis?”

Katie scoffed. “I thought you were going to give me something hard to do.”

Emily felt a light touch on her arm. She looked down into the soft brown eyes of Jake.

“Aunt Em? Can I sit in your lap?”

“Sure, honey.” She slid her chair back so that the little boy could crawl up on her lap. He quickly situated himself and relaxed against her.

“You smell good.”

“Why thank you, buddy!” She looked down at him and saw that he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “You’ve had a big day, haven’t you, Master Jake?”

“Uh-huh.” He blinked several times, then whispered, “I love you, Aunt Em. I want you to be my aunt forever.”

Unaware that anyone was watching her, Emily smiled gently. “So do I. I love you, too, Jake.”

She caught Chris’ eyes as she looked up. They were soft and gentle. She could picture herself holding a blond-haired, blue-eyed little boy or a brown-haired, blue-eyed little girl so easily. She realized in that moment that she wanted this—for her and Chris to be a family.

Chris leaned in and whispered, “I love you.”

She smiled softly. “I know.”

Juan looked over at his son, who was cuddled up in Emily’s lap. “You know, we should probably get going. The kids are exhausted, and I’m starting to get that way, too.”

Chris nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Robert discreetly called for the check and quickly paid for their meals. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah.” Chris pushed away from the table and helped Emily slide her chair back. “Let me get him.” He reached out to take Jake from her. “Come on, buddy. We have to go out to the car.”

Emily shook her head. “It’s okay, Chris. He’s comfortable and he’s not that heavy.” She situated Jake up on her shoulder and stood up. “You have to remember, I’m an old hat at this.”

“Yeah.”

Katie glanced up. “How long a drive is it to your place?”

Chris looked over at Emily as they walked out of the restaurant. “About half an hour?”

Emily nodded. “If you’re staying at the Inn, it’ll be on your left-hand side.”

Chris grinned. “Just follow us.”

Chris helped Emily get Jake situated into the back seat as the others two kids climbed in. After they made sure that everyone had their seat belt buckled, they both got in the car.

They pulled out of the parking lot, making sure that the other vehicles were following them.

Emily glanced back at the back seat and smiled.

“What?”

“All three kids are zonked.”

Chris reached for her hand and brought it up to his mouth, brushing her knuckles with his lips. “Well, they had a busy day.”

“Yeah, they did.”

After a half an hour, they pulled up to the Inn. Chris made sure that all the reservations were correct and helped his family with their bags. Emily helped Katie with the kids, herding them into the hotel room.

They finally made their way out of the hotel after making promises to see Ashley and Jake the next day and headed back to their own house.

After Chris unlocked the door, Emily helped Mac upstairs and into her own room. She helped her change and tucked her into bed.

By the time she had come back to her own room, Chris had stripped off his clothes and was in bed waiting for her. She automatically changed into a silk nightgown and laid down next to him, not even noticing that his eyes followed her movements. She sighed as she relaxed next to him with her head on his bare chest.

“So, what do you think?” his voice rumbled from his chest.

She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his fine chest hair. “I love them. They’re amazing. They love you a lot.”

“They love you, too. You’ve got my dad wrapped around your finger. Plus, my parents are already considering Mac another grandchild, which I don’t mind at all.”

Emily grinned. “Yeah, that’s pretty much what your mom said. I’m just glad that they like us.”

“Honey, what’s not to like? You’re strong, beautiful, brave, witty, and your daughter is absolutely incredible. It’s no wonder that they already love you two.” He chuckled. “I’m under the threat of death from both my dad and Juan not to screw this up. So, you’ve got the entire family on your side.”

“I bet.”

They fell into silence, alone in their own thoughts. Finally, Chris broke the stillness.

“Why were you crying earlier when you three were coming out of the bathroom?”

“Your mom and sister guessed about what happened to me and they both said that if I needed anything, that I had them to talk to.”

Chris looked down at her. “Well, I needed some advice…”

“Are you under the impression that I’m mad at you for going to your mom and sister and talking to them about me?”

He nodded. “I wanted to know how to handle this and not scare you off.”

Emily put a finger up to his lips, silencing him. “Christopher, I’m not mad at you for going to them. I know that you probably needed to confirm your suspicions and talk things out. To me, it shows how much you care and I guess how much I mean to you. I haven’t had anyone do that in a really long time.”

Chris smiled softly down at her. “You called me Christopher.”

Emily was confused. “That’s your name.”

“My mom calls me that when we’re having a serious discussion or when she wants to show me how much she loves me.”

“I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.”

“No, baby, I want you to. I love the way my name sounds when you say it. It’s special.” He dropped a kiss down onto her forehead.

“Alright.”

After a few moments, Emily took a breath. “Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said this morning about trying again?”

“I did. Why?”

Emily bit her lip, gathering her courage. Then she looked up at him, determination in her eyes. “Because I want to. I want to try again. I want you to touch me.”

“Emily, I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to do anything.”

“You’re not. I seriously want to try to do this. Remember what I said this morning? I’m tired of letting someone else control my life. I don’t want to be held back by something that happened in my past. And for the first time in a long time, I feel safe with someone. I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

“Promise me that you’ll tell me if you feel uncomfortable with anything I do.”

“I promise.”

“Emily, I love you so much. And I’m so proud of you.”

She watched as Chris brought both hands up and cradled her face gently between them. Her eyes flickered between his eyes and mouth. He lowered his head and gently captured her lips, brushing them lightly at first, then gradually increasing his movements.

She felt him drop one of his hands from her face and start to wander around her body. Emily pulled away, trying to get any air she could into her lungs. Her heart was beating rapidly, but she realized that it wasn’t from panic, it was from excitement and maybe a little bit of nervousness. She felt like she was being swept away on a wave of sensation. Chris’ touch was reawakening everything that she had thought had been dead for so long.

His hands drifted over her breasts and her nipples pebbled in response. Letting her instincts take hold, she rose up and straddled him, feeling his gym shorts against her bare skin.

“Emily?”

“I’m alright. I’m more than alright, Chris. I feel more alive than I have in a long time. That’s why I want to try something more.” She toyed with the edges of her nightgown, looking down into his eyes. They followed every movement and shone up at her. “For so long, I hid from myself. You’re bringing me out of it. I’m not hiding anymore. I’m done.” Seeing his eyes widen, and comprehension filtering in, she smiled as she slowly slid the silk of her nightgown up and off, revealing her nakedness. She shook out her hair as the nightie fell gracefully to the floor.

“My God, Emily Elizabeth…you’re so beautiful.”

“I want to fall asleep feeling your skin against mine. Please.”

“No barriers.”

“None.”

Chris nodded. “Alright.”

Emily moved off of him and settled in next to him as he turned off the light. In the darkness, she felt him move slightly and heard a rustle of material as he dropped something on to the floor. His arms came around her and pulled her closer. She settled her head again on his bare chest. Their legs intertwined, but this time there was nothing between them.

“How do you feel?”

“Amazing. I kept imagining what this would feel like, and this is even better than what I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad. You continually astound and surprise me, sweetheart.” He yawned as he settled deeper into the pillows. “Night, Emily. I love you.”

“I know,” she told him softly as she caressed his chest. “Good night.” She felt his breath deepen and even out. _I want to say the words aloud to you when you can actually hear me._ “I love you so much, Christopher.”

 

* * * *

 

Darkened eyes narrowed as he watched the screen as the two figures fell asleep in the bed across town. He felt his control waver as he finished writing. The small slip of paper he held in his hands would soon find itself in Emily’s mailbox.

He took one last look at the note, and smiled evilly, folding it and slipping it into his pocket. 

Making his way out to his rusted car into the dark silence of the night, he got in started it. This was another thing that he blamed Emily for. If she had never left, he would have had the best of everything. But no, she had to get a brain and leave. His father had warned him to keep a close eye on her.

His breath quickened as he drove to her house. He parked across the street from the two story structure and glanced up at the darkened windows that he knew was her bedroom.

_What is he doing to you now? Are you enjoying his cock inside you, whore?_

He jogged up to the porch, quickly depositing the slip of paper into the mailbox, letting a corner of the paper remain out. Glancing around, making sure that he wasn’t seen, he ran back to his car and got in. He started the car and with a burst of exhaust, drove off.

 

* * * *

 

Emily sat bolt upright in bed, a loud explosive noise outside yanking her out of a deep sleep. She grasped the sheet to her chest as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Ems? What’s wrong?” Chris mumbled, his voice low and heavy from sleep.

“I—I thought I heard something.”

“It was probably just a car backfiring or something like that. C’mere.”

She settled back into the warm circle of his arms. She rested her ear against his chest, letting Chris’ heartbeat soothe her.

“You alright? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I guess because of everything, I’m just overly aware of things. Jordan said that because of things I would be.”

“Hyper-aware, you mean?” Chris reached over and flipped on the table lamp. The soft light flooded the room. He glanced down at her. “Jordan diagnosed you, didn’t she?”

Emily nodded. “Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.”

“Because of the abuse?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He took a deep breath. “What can I do? Do you want me to…”

“What? Put your clothes back on?” She shook her head. “No. You’re doing exactly what I need you to do. I like this. I like being like this with you. I’m not sure if I can explain it, but…”

Chris waited patiently as Emily formed her thoughts.

She smiled up at him. “Chris, I feel really safe with you. I mean, I feel vulnerable, but I also feel invincible around you, like nothing can touch me.” She paused. “This isn’t coming out right.” She moved away from him slightly and sat up, tucking the sheet under her arms. “In the last month since we’ve known each other, you’ve helped me gain so much. For the first time in years, I’ve learned that I can actually trust someone else other than my father or Kim.” She stopped, so he could absorb her words. “I trust you. Because of things that I’ve heard your family say and the way you act around me, I can finally say that. You’ve got me.”

Chris sat up, cradling her face delicately. “I love you so much, Ems. I won’t let you down. And I’m so proud of you for how far you’ve come. You’re incredible.”

“I know you won’t.” She kissed him gently. She pushed him down so she could situate herself halfway on top of him. “I do think it’s time for us to go back to sleep. You’re not going to spoil my fun of watching you work tomorrow. It’s not every day that I get to see my boyfriend get all hot and sweaty working around his new house.”

He chuckled as he reached and turned off the lamp, shrouding the room again in darkness. “Yeah, you just want to see me without my shirt on.”

She kissed his chest, then laid her head down. “Well, that’s part of it.” She chuckled. “Tell you what. If you’re a good boy, you might get to see me in one of my new bathing suits that Kim bought tomorrow.”

“You’re on.” He yawned. “Do you think you could possibly pick up the platters that you ordered tomorrow?”

“Sure, babe. Now, go to sleep. We’re probably going to be getting up in a couple hours anyway.”

“Love you,” he mumbled, his voice already fading.

Without even thinking, Emily replied, “I love you, too.” She fell quickly asleep, not even realizing that Chris had heard her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you've enjoyed this latest update. Things are about to get serious between these two. Let me know what you think of it. Catch ya later.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Betaed by Bebedora. You make every chapter more magical than I ever could alone. Thanks for all of your hard work.

The next morning, Emily woke to the warm sunlight bathing her skin. She stretched with a smile as she felt Chris’ arms around her and caressing her bare skin under the sheet. He was pressed against her, and unlike other times, she wasn’t the least bit embarrassed about it.

“I swear, I will _never_ get tired of waking up like this.” Chris’ voice washed over her like a gentle breeze. This was truly becoming one of her favorite times of the day.

Emily rolled in his arms, and looked up at him. “I know.” She gently ran her fingers through the fine hairs on his chest. “I actually think we’re going to have to fall asleep like this more often.”

“I don’t want to scare you, but I…”

“Let me guess, you don’t wear anything to bed do you?”

“Either that or just my underwear. But if you want me to, I’ll start wearing more.”

“Absolutely not. We’ll just make sure that we’ve got something close by that we can slip into or we keep our door closed.”

“ _Our_?”

“Chris, this is as much your room as it is mine now. I’m asking you to share my bed with me—permanently.” Emily moved so that she was on top of him and rested her arms on his chest. “Until you’ve got the house outfitted, how about you move your stuff in here?”

“You mean it?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Then when it comes time for you to really move in to the new place, we’ll cross that bridge.”

He flipped them over so that she was laying on her back, her hair fanned out over her pillow. “That sounds really insightful, Ms. Lawrence.” He nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle.

“Why, thank you Mister Pine.”

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, looking down at her.

Her eyes flickered back and forth from his blue orbs to his mouth. Emily watched as his eyes darkened with heat. She raised her arms and draped them around his neck. “Chris…”

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. “Good morning, babe.”

As he was about to pull away, Emily dragged his mouth back to hers. “Good morning to you, too.” She crushed her lips to his. As his tongue thrust into her mouth to taste her, she moaned as her nerve endings came alive. _I will never get tired of this._ Her foot tentatively brushed against the back of his leg, feeling the toned muscle of his calf. Moaning, she gently pulled his hair, signaling that she needed to breathe.

He rose up and looked down at her. “Are you alright?” he panted.

She nodded, trying to take in as much air as she could. “Man, you’re good at that.”

“So are you. In fact…” Chris paused, grinning. “You’re probably one of the best kissers that I’ve ever had the pleasure of kissing.”

Emily giggled, reaching for his pillow before gently hitting him over the head with it. “You’re such a smart ass.”

“Hey, _you’re_ the smart ass.” He tickled her ribs, making her squirm.

At that moment, Chris’ phone started ringing. He reached over and picked it up, seeing Katie’s name on the display. “This isn’t over, Lawrence.” He answered the phone, putting it up to his ear. “Hello?”

_“Morning, Uncle Chris!”_

Emily could hear two little voices ring out over the small speaker of the phone as Ash and Jake yelled over the line.

Chris chuckled. “Good morning, little elves.”

_“Can we come to your house now? We don’t wanna wait.”_

He tucked his head down against her neck and shoulder. From her vantage point, Emily could see his ears starting to turn red. “Well, I’m um…not there right now. Lemme talk to your mom, okay?” He paused, waiting for a moment.

“Chris, what’s wrong?”

Chris raised his face and kissed her quickly. “Nothing.” He turned his attention back to the phone as someone else came on the line. “Morning, Sis.”

Emily studied him as he talked to his sister. She could see how much he cared for her and how close they were, just by looking into his eyes as he talked to her.

Being an only child, Emily felt like she had missed out a little on that because she didn’t have a sibling, but now, maybe…she would. She already felt a kinship with Katie, like they could almost be sisters.

“Ummm, no. I’m with Emily.” As he spoke her name, Chris gave the woman beneath him a soft smile. He paused again, shaking his head.

“No. We just woke up. Give us about half an hour and we’ll meet you guys at the new place.” He quickly gave her directions to his house. “Oh, remember to bring a change of clothes. The water should be warm enough to go swimming. I’ve got towels and everything already there.”

He stopped again, looking down at her. “Okay, I will. Bye.” Chris hung up then set the phone back down on the nightstand. He settled back against her, cradled between her hips.

She gently brushed a strand of hair back from his forehead. “I take it the kids are up?”

“Yeah. They want to come over. By the way, Katie said to say hi.”

“Oh, jeez.” Emily smiled, then sobered slightly.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“They know that you’ve been staying with me?”

He nodded. “The kids don’t. But my parents, sister and brother-in-law do.” He smiled gently down at her. “One thing you’ve got to learn about my family, is that they’re extremely open-minded. They know that we’ve been basically living together since I’ve bought the house. I guess Katie assumed that we do more than just sleeping. She actually apologized for possibly interrupting us.”

“Oh… So you’re a morning sex kind of a guy, huh?”

Chris chuckled. “I’ve been known to engage in a round of morning sex from time to time. Does that bother you?”

“Not at all. I thought it would, but it doesn’t. Look, I know you’ve been with other people before me. And I’m okay with that. You know that I’ve been with others, too. We both had other lives before we met one another. When we get to that point, when we make love, I’m going to think that you were trying out your technique, so you could be perfect for me.”

“You. Are. Very. Smart.” He punctuated each word with a kiss. “I love the way you think.” He rested his weight on his forearms, but she could still feel him against her.

“What does your family think about you living with me?”

“They’re happy that I’ve found you. They don’t really care about our living arrangements. All they care about is that I’m respecting you and treating you how you deserve to be treated. If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be here. It’s that simple. And to be honest, I want this, a lot.”

“Me too, Chris.” She caressed his lips with hers. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, as much as I hate it, we have to get up, get dressed, get Mac up and dressed, then go over to the new place.”

Emily looked over at her clock. “Yeah, we’d better get moving. As it is, we won’t have time for breakfast here.”

“How about we run by somewhere and grab something to eat?” Chris kissed her quickly.

“I think we can do that.”

“Great.”

He rolled to his side, and as she watched, he got up out of bed and bent over to pick up the clothes that he had dropped onto the floor the night before. Emily’s mouth went dry as he walked into the bathroom.

“Ems, babe, you need to get up.”

“I know. I just want to ogle you some more.” She giggled as his entrance from _Stretch_ came to mind.

“What’s got you giggling?”

“Seeing your ass on screen is a pale comparison to real life. It’s amazing.”

“God, you’re horrible.” He chuckled. “Well, you know, the sooner you get out of bed, the sooner we can get everything done and get back here.”

Emily sighed. “Dammit, you’re right.” She picked up the robe that she had left beside the bed and quickly slipped it on. As she cinched the belt tight, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

_“Mommy? I can’t find Chris again.”_

“Hold on a second, sweetie.” She peered into the bathroom. Chris was standing in front of her sink, brushing his teeth. He was still shirtless but he put on his shorts. They rode low over his hips. “Mac’s up.”

He spat quickly into the sink. “Ems, what’s wrong?”

“I…umm…” She shook her head. “What the hell do I tell her?”

Chris shut the water off. “You’ll know. It’s not like we’ve done anything wrong. It’s okay, she’s bound to have questions.”

“You’re right.” She walked over to the door and opened it. “Morning, baby.”

“I went downstairs and I couldn’t find him. Did you two have a misunderstanding again?”

Emily saw that Chris had donned his t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom. They locked eyes and he smiled. She turned to her daughter and took a breath. “No, we didn’t have a misunderstanding, sweetie. The reason why you couldn’t find him is because he’s been in here.”

Mac looked at the two of them. “Oh, okay.”

“But I do need for you to get dressed and get your swimsuit. We’re meeting Chris’ family over at his place.”

Mac scampered back into her room to get dressed. Emily sighed with relief. “Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.”

Chris quickly kissed her. “See? Now, I’m going to get my stuff. Hurry up.” As he walked past her, he swatted her lightly on the butt.

She quickly found the bag from Victoria’s Secret and took both pieces of the blue swimsuit out. Dressing quickly, she finished by finding a large tank top and a pair of cut-offs. She looked approvingly at herself in the mirror. _Not bad, Lawrence._

She ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and slicked her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed a bag from her closet and put in a change of clothes, a book, and some sunscreen just in case Chris decided to open the roof over the pool.

The sound of a throat clearing made her turn her head. She grinned as Chris lounged in the doorway, a duffel bag at his feet.

“You are really going to torture me today, aren’t you?”

She grinned mischievously. “Well, I just figured this would make you work extra hard, so you could see what was underneath.” Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw Mac carrying a backpack. “Come here, baby. I’ll help you pack.”

“It’s okay, Mom. I got everything.”

Chris looked at his two girls. “Are we ready to go?”

“I think so. Which car are we taking?”

“Mine,” Chris told them.

On their way past, Emily grabbed her wallet out of her purse and her keys. Chris handed her several other keys.

“What’s this?”

“Keys to my house and the car. That way you won’t have to look for mine when you go get the platters.”

Emily almost couldn’t believe that he had just handed her such important keys. She accepted them with a soft smile, and pecked him on the cheek.

They made their way out to his car, with a quick stop to put their bags in the trunk.

As they drove through town, they decided to stop at McDonald’s and grab breakfast. Chris’ phone pinged almost immediately with a text. _‘I see you had the same idea we did. Look behind you.’_

Chris and Emily both turned and saw Katie smiling at them. Juan waved from behind the wheel.

He shook his head and laughed. “Shit…” He quickly pulled out of the drive thru and pulled into a parking place. Juan pulled in beside them.

“Hey, bro. Funny meeting you here.”

Everyone got out of their respective vehicles, the kids immediately chattering away off in their own little world. Katie extended her arms towards Emily and drew her into a warm hug.

“Thank you so much for the gift basket. That was so sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome. I had a little bit of help picking out some stuff.” Emily nodded over to Chris.

They walked into the restaurant and took their places in line. “Mom and Dad kinda got a late start, so they’ll be over in a little while,” Katie explained.

When they reached the counter, they quickly ordered their food and while Chris, Juan and the kids were waiting for it, Katie and Emily found a table large enough for them to sit at.

“How are you doing? Have you recovered from meeting us, yet?” Katie asked her.

Emily chuckled. “I have. You can’t believe how nervous I was. It was a big deal. You know, meeting the boyfriend’s family. But now, I feel really great about everything.”

“Chris told me that he was staying with you and Mackenzie.”

“Chris and I talked some last night and this morning about everything. I’m glad that you know what’s going on. I really feel like I can trust you.”

Katie smiled kindly at her. “I’m glad you feel that way. I’ve never seen Chris like this with another person. You’ve found another side of him. It’s like you two were the missing half of each other.”

“I feel that way, too, Katie. Besides, you didn’t interrupt anything this morning. We don’t…” She took a deep breath. “We haven’t…” Then she shook her head. “Can we talk later?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

Soon, Chris and Juan walked over carrying trays of food. Emily grabbed what was supposed to be her egg white delight. She unwrapped it, noticing that the sandwich was made entirely wrong. She took a closer look at the bread and noticed a green fuzz on the English muffin.

Mac opened her package of pancakes and sausage, and even from where Emily was sitting, she could tell that her order was inedible.

“What’s wrong?” Chris looked over at her concerned.

“Babe, don’t even bother opening your food. Where’s the receipt?”

He passed her a slip of paper. “Here. Why?”

“Just put everything back on the tray.” She took a sip from her cup and made a face. The coffee was burnt as if it had been left on the burner too long. She took the lid off and saw cream curdling on the surface. “Oh, hell no,” she muttered. She glanced at the kids. “I don’t want to cuss in front of them, but…I wouldn’t recommend eating the food.”

Katie grinned. “Don’t worry about it. Between all of us, they’ve heard it.”

Chris looked at her. “They screwed up the order, didn’t they?”

As she looked around at the others, she noticed that all of it was like that, completely inedible. She nodded sliding out of her chair and quickly gathered everyone’s food onto the tray before anyone could eat anything. “You could say that. Guess it’s time to slay some more dragons, Pine. Be right back.” She pecked him quickly on the lips.

She strode towards the counter, not noticing the older couple or the man in the blue uniform waiting in line. Emily was focused on one thing and one thing, only. It was one thing to screw with her food, but no one had better screw with her coffee.

She watched as the girls behind the counter were talking about the two men that had just been there. She thought she heard one of them say Chris’ name. She quickly cleared her throat and slammed the tray down on the counter.

One of the girls huffed at the interruption. “Can I help you?”

Emily nodded sweetly. “Is there a shift supervisor that I can see?”

The young girl swallowed hard. “Yes, ma’am. Wait here for one second.” She quickly walked off. “Rosa?”

“Morning, Emily.”

“Wha…?” She looked at the older couple and started chuckling. Then she saw the man in blue. “Holy shit. Well, I guess it time to buy a lottery ticket.”

Gwynne and Robert looked at her confused.

“Gwynne, Robert, this is my Dad, Chuck Lawrence.” She motioned for her dad to stand next to her. “Dad, this is Chris’ parents, Gwynne and Robert.”

As they were getting acquainted with each other. Chris walked up to her.

“I was getting worried. I hadn’t heard any screaming yet.”

Emily laughed. “That’s because it hasn’t happened yet. Look who I ran into.”

Chris extended his hand out to Chuck first. “Hi, Chief.”

Chuck took his hand and shook it. “Chris, good to see you again.”

Then he turned to his parents. “Hey Mom, Dad. You guys might want to step back. Ems is on the warpath.”

Chuck shook his head. “They fucked with your order?”

“Oh, yeah, big time. One thing I know about my girl is that you don’t mess with her coffee, and that’s exactly what they did—I think. She took all the food back.”

Chuck grinned. “I want to see this. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her spittin’ mad.”

Chris laughed as they stepped back. “I’ve seen it happen twice now, and it’s impressive.”

Emily focused her attention on the employees as she hitched her hip against the counter.

Soon a heavyset woman came to the counter. “Yeah?” Then as her eyes focused on Chuck’s police uniform, then on Chris, standing leaning against a back rail, then on Emily, she visibly paled. “Can I help you?”

Emily pointed to her food. “Are you a shift supervisor?” At her nod, Emily continued, noticing her nametag. “Well, Rosa, my boyfriend and I ordered all this food and the entire order is wrong. In fact, it’s all inedible.”

Rosa unwrapped one of the sandwiches and looked at it horrified. She saw the green mold on the english muffins. She looked at Mac’s pancakes and instantly knew that the cakes were raw in the middle and that the sausage was old.

“All of the food is like that. The coffee is burnt, like it’s been on the burner for way too long. The cream even curdled when I took the lid off. There is no way in hell that I would feed an animal this slop, let alone my family.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Emily straightened her spine as she looked Rosa straight in the eye, daring her to say something else. Rosa turned to the crew members that were standing around at the counter. “Which one of you made this?”

Two young women and a teenage boy timidly raised her hands. “We did. Some of us thought…”

A young woman stepped forward. “I know who you are. I just thought the ‘Village Whore’ should get what she deserved.”

Emily stared at the young woman as she felt Chris’ presence behind her. The girl’s face looked familiar to her. Finally, it clicked. “You’re Leslie Meade’s kid aren’t you? Melanie?” As the young woman nodded, Emily continued. “Let me give you life lesson, Melanie. Until you’ve walked a mile in my shoes, you will never know anything about me. You need to form your own opinions about people and not let someone else’s jaded view on life taint yours. The only reason why your mother calls me that is because I’m a single mother. She thinks she knows what happened to me. Trust me, she doesn’t. You got that?” As an afterthought, she added, “By the way, tell _Pastor Paul and Leslie_ I said ‘hi’.”

Rosa turned focused her attention to the three. “Get your stuff and get out. You’re fired. You’re lucky that the Chief here isn’t calling the health department on us for this stunt. The rest of you get back to work.” She punched in her code on the register, bringing up the correct transaction. “I’m so sorry for this. I’m going to give you a full refund.”

Chris walked forward to take the money. “Thank you, Rosa, I appreciate that.”

Emily nodded her head. “Thank you.” They turned and walked out of the restaurant to the parking lot where the rest of the family was waiting for them. Chuck quickly got off of his cell phone. “Daddy, what did you do?”

He grinned. “Their worst nightmare is about to happen in about ten minutes.”

“Oh, shit, you called the county Health Department.”

He nodded, then he pulled her in for a hug. “I haven’t seen you like that in a long time. My feisty little girl is back. I’ve missed her.”

“I have, too.” She walked over to Chris and wrapped an arm around his waist, threading a finger through a loop on his jeans.

“Well, you did it again.” Chris dropped a kiss on her hair then looked at her. “Where else can we get breakfast? I know we both need coffee and are hungry. The kids are probably hungry, too.”

Chuck and Emily smiled at each other. “The diner,” Chuck said.

“Oh my God, I forgot about that place.”

“The diner?”

“Yeah, Molly’s. It’s a Fifties-style diner. Has some of the best diner food around. Their breakfasts are incredible. Dad, do you think they have a table to seat all of us?”

Chuck nodded. “I’m sure they do. I was actually supposed to meet some of the guys from the force there. I was just stopping in to get coffee when I saw Chris’ car.”

Emily wrapped her arm around Chris’ waist as they all walked out of the restaurant and out to the parking lot. “Alright, let’s go. Follow him. Do the kids want to ride with us?”

Both Jake and Ash nodded. “Yeah, we want to ride in the Batmobile!”

“Alright, hop in.” Chris lifted Ashley, then Jake into the backseat. Mac got in on Emily’s side and made sure that all of their seatbelts were fastened. Chris and Emily then situated themselves in the car and watched as Chuck’s cruiser pulled out of the parking lot.

Chris followed behind as they made their way to the restaurant. Emily turned to the kids.

“Are you excited to see your uncle’s new house?”

“Yeah!” Jake said excitedly before Ashley spoke up. “Aunt Emily, are you going to live with Uncle Chris?”

Emily glanced over at Chris for a second, then turned back to the kids. “Well, to be honest, sweetie, we really haven’t talked about it. I already have a house in town here where Mac and I live.”

“But you’re still going to be our aunt, right?” Jake asked.

“Guys, I would love to be your aunt. It’s just that your Uncle Chris and I are…um… God, how do I say this? Chris, give me some help here.”

Chris smiled in the rear-view mirror at the two younger kids. “It’s like this. Emily and I love each other and we’re trying to see if we love each other enough to get married. We’re still trying to get to know each other right now.”

“And then when you do, you and Aunt Emily have a big party, right? And you wear rings and kiss a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Mac laughed. “They already kiss a lot. Just wait.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, Munchkin, I happen to enjoy kissing your Mom.” He lowered his voice as he glanced over at Emily. “You’re a good kisser.”

“And so are you, Pine.” Emily whispered, grinning at him.

“Is your Dad a real police officer?”

Emily smiled. “He sure is, Jake. He isn’t just a police officer. He’s the Chief of Police in Lancaster. And where we’re going, you’ll going to get to meet some of my dad’s officers.”

“So, they’re nice?”

“Yeah, Jake, they are.”

They arrived at Molly’s and headed inside. The kids marveled at the kitschy decor on the walls.

“Emily, are you alright, babe?” Chris whispered.

“Yeah, this is the first time I’ve been here since my Mom died. We used to come here all the time.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No, it’s fine. I want to share this with you. It’s time to make new memories here with you and the rest of the crazies.” She watched as Terry and Joe, two of her father’s deputies stood up and waved them over. “I guess it’s time for you to meet the guys who act like my over-protective big brothers.”

They walked up to the table where four men in blue were standing. The other two officers immediately started sliding together more tables so everyone could fit.

Introductions were made around the table as they sat down and started to peruse the menus.

“Hey, Chief, you’ve got quite a crew here today,” Connie, one of the waitresses, told him before she started taking their order.

Chuck laughed. “Well, someone decided to join me for breakfast.” He pointed to Emily.

Connie’s eyes widened. “Emily? Oh my God, honey. I haven’t seen you in years. How you doing?”

Emily smiled at the older woman. “I’m doing good, Connie.” She put her hand on Chris’ thigh. “Really good.”

Connie quickly took their drink order and strode back to the kitchen.

Emily used that time to quickly excuse herself from the table. She made her way back to the restrooms. Despite what she had told Chris, it was a little overwhelming to be back where her mother and she had spent so much time. Every morning, after she had gotten back from Virginia, they had met Chuck for breakfast. It was a ritual for them. She stopped coming after her mother had been killed. It just hurt too much to come in anymore.

She had lost touch with most of the guys that her father worked with and their families. Emily didn’t want to be reminded of what she no longer had.

She felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks uncontrollably as she got lost in her thoughts. She wished that she could have just one more moment with her mom, to let her know how happy she really was.

“Emily, dear, are you alright?”

A gentle voice broke through her thoughts and pulled her back into the present.

She turned and saw Gwynne standing there, looking concerned.

“Chris got worried when you didn’t come right back.”

Emily brushed her tears away. “Yeah, Gwynne. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Would you like to tell me?”

Emily nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m not sure how much Chris has told you, but five years ago, I lost my mom rather suddenly. A car accident. This was one of her favorite places to come. After I came home, we would meet my dad here every morning for breakfast. He would either be just finishing his shift or just starting it, but we would always come here and eat.”

She paused, gathering her thoughts. “After she was killed, I stopped. I pulled back a lot. This is the first time in five years that I’ve been back here, and I just got overwhelmed by everything. I just wish that she could see how happy I am.”

“Oh, sweetheart. She can. I know that she can.” Gwynne took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. “Chris and I have had some very lengthy conversations about you and Mac. And I know that if you were my daughter, I’d be so proud of you, for the life that you’ve made for yourself and your child.”

“Thank you, Gwynne. That means a lot.”

Gwynne pulled Emily in for a hug, and she relished the feeling of being surrounded by that warmth.

“Emily, I want you to know that if you ever need a mother’s advice, you can talk to me. Buzz and I both think of you as one of ours, now, alright?”

_“‘Buzz’?”_

The older woman smiled with a laugh. “An old nickname that has stayed with him since high school. I call him that to get a rise out of him.”

Emily chuckled, finally pulling away from Gwynne. “Chris let on last night that his dad and Juan had threatened him that he better not screw up with me.”

“Well, they mean it. I’ve never seen my son act the way that he does with you. He’s always been caring and respectful. But with you, it’s even more apparent. He really loves you.”

“And I love him, Gwynne. I do.”

“We should get back out there before Chris sends a search party in here.”

“Yeah.” Emily took a last glance in the mirror making sure that her skin didn’t look too blotchy, then she and Gwynne walked out of the bathroom.

When they got back to the table, Chris immediately jumped up and looked into her eyes. “You okay?”

Emily nodded. “I’m fine, babe. Just needed a little time.”

“You sure?”

Gwynne caught Emily’s eye as she spoke. “All she needed was a mother’s touch, Christopher.”

“Alright.” He brought Emily’s hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles. “If you say so.”

“I say so.”

Connie came back and quickly took their orders. And soon, Emily found herself surrounded by the laughter and camaraderie that she had missed from her dad’s officers and her second family.

“So, you’re the guy that has that sharp Camaro that I’ve seen driving through town and parked at her house at night.”

Emily locked her eyes on Joe, a tall man with closely cropped brown hair. “Joe, be nice. Dad already told me that you had been patrolling my street.”

She leaned forward and explained. “Joe and I went to school together. We’ve known each other for years. He’s always been a little protective of me, especially since he joined the force. He’s like a big brother.”

“Yep and always will be, Emily. You know that.”

“Well, Joe, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power not to hurt her or Mac. Not only would my Dad and Juan kick my ass, but so would the Chief and Kim.”

He chuckled. “I bet they would, too.” Joe sat back in his seat. “I have to tell you, Mister Pine, that watching you on TV every week was my first exposure to police work. My parents would watch CHiPs religiously every week. Kinda made me want to become one. Got a rude awakening that it wasn’t like TV, but I love being a cop.”

Robert smiled warmly. “Please, call me Bob. And I’m honored that I played a little part in helping you become who you ultimately became. Granted, I’m not sure if a crabby highway patrol sergeant is the best role model, but I know that CHiPs had a great impact on a lot of young people.”

Joe laughed. “Well, Ponch almost always deserved the treatment you gave him, so being cranky seemed to come with the territory. Although, I will admit that his motor falling in the glue wasn’t completely his fault.”

“It was _always_ Poncherello’s fault.” Robert winked at the officer.

Their orders came and they all quieted to eat, falling into small talk. Emily smiled as Joe and the other officers and even her Dad fielded questions from Jake and Ashley about their jobs.

After he was finished with his meal, Chris left for a few minutes. Emily spotted him talking with Connie. She shook her head, she knew that he was definitely up to something.

Ten minutes later, Chuck signaled Connie over and asked for his bill. Connie smiled at him.

“It’s already been taken care of, Chief. Actually all of your officers’ bills have been.”

Emily leaned over and whispered to Chris. “You did that, didn’t you?” At his minuscule nod, she continued. “I knew you were up to something.”

“Well, after what Joe said to my dad, I wanted to do something for them. In this day and age, I wanted to show my appreciation for them, even if it’s just paying for their breakfast.”

“Thank you.”

Chris took a last swig of coffee. “You know we should get going. That stuff isn’t going to put itself together.”

“Yeah.”

They all stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Before Joe got into his squad car, he extended a hand to Chris. “You know, you’re alright, Chris. I wasn’t sure before, but I am now.” He lowered his voice. “Take care of Emily and that little girl. They mean an awful lot to some people around here, including us. Thanks for the meal.”

“I will Joe. See ya around. And you’re welcome.”

Emily helped the kids get into the back seat of the car. Then, as she belted up, Chris got in and started the car.

“You guys ready?”

All three kids chimed up from the back seat. “Yeah!”

“What was that about?” Emily asked.

“Nothing. Joe just wanted to talk for a sec.” He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. “Let’s get this thing done. I’ve got a swing set to put together.” He lowered his voice so that only Emily could hear. “And you, Ms. Lawrence have something to show me.”

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Betaed once again by the incomparable Bebedora. You rock, lady!!!

Emily watched as Chris and Juan muscled another wooden beam into place. Her eyes followed a drop of sweat as it rolled down Chris’ throat and onto his bare chest. Both men had taken off their T-shirts as the sun moved higher in the sky and the heat and humidity grew. She had to admit that Juan was very good-looking, but her eyes kept getting drawn back to Chris.

She enjoyed seeing the two interact with each other, the playful ribbing between the two men as they worked. The jungle gym was the last thing that they had to finish before the party tomorrow. Chris and Juan had spent the morning doing all the prep work to build the play set while she, Katie and Gwynne had finished with the daybeds and the rest of the patio furniture that had delivered. At least with those pieces, there wasn’t much to do. When the furniture had been delivered a couple days before, they had had it assembled for them. Then she and Gwynne had left to pick up the rest of the platters that they had ordered, while Katie and Robert watched the kids while they played in the pool.

The chime of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts as she came back to the present. She strode over to the front door and peered through the peep hole. Standing there was an attractive fair complected woman with blonde hair. She was dressed casually in jean shorts and a tank top, large sunglasses were covering most of her face.

Emily swung open the door. “May I help you?”

The woman brought down her sunglasses. “Hi. I’m looking for Chris Pine. He texted me this address.”

_“Jordan?”_

The woman smiled and put her hands on her hips. “Well I’ll be…Emily!”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you in person!” Emily extended her arms and they quickly hugged. “Come on in, and let me have your bag.” She ushered Jordan in to the foyer. “Chris and his brother-in-law are outside putting together a play set for the kids.”

“Well then, we’ll just bother them later. I want to have some girl talk. How are you doing with everything?”

“Okay. Let me give you the grand tour. I know Chris would want you to see his new place,” she told Jordan as she led her in to the rest of the house. “I’m doing really well.”

“That’s great. This is quite a house.”

“You have no idea. It was built by the richest family in town. Soon after they finished it, though, they got transferred to Arizona. I used to wonder what it would be like to just see the inside of it, and now not only have I seen it, I’ve got keys to it.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“At first, it was a little overwhelming that he handed over keys to something so important. But now, since I’ve thought about it, I feel happy. He has keys to my place. And he kept the spare keys to my truck. It just feels right.”

As Emily showed her around the house, they conversed quietly. Emily passed by the door to Chris’ room without a word. She didn’t feel right about showing another woman such a private space that was just for Chris and her.

The tour covered most of the house, including the finished basement. As they came back up the stairs, Jordan marveled at the property. “This is magnificent, Emily.”

“Yeah, it is.”

She noticed that Gwynne, Robert and the kids were gone. Katie looked over at them from the kitchen where she was pouring herself a soft drink.

“Mom and Dad took the kids for lunch and some ice cream, then they’re bringing stuff back here for us to eat. They told me to tell you not to worry about Mac. They want to get to know her better.”

Emily shook her head. “You guys are going to spoil us. You know that, right?”

Katie grinned. “That’s the idea, Sis.”

“Do you know where they’re eating?”

Katie shrugged. “Mac said something about going to see Uncle Dan and Aunt Kim, if that helps any.”

“Yeah, it does.” Emily turned to Jordan. “What would you like for lunch? I can call it in and have Bob and Gwynne bring it back with ours. Because knowing Chris, he’ll want a burger and that’s probably what Mac will order for me, too.”

“A burger’s fine with me.”

“Alright. Gimme one second.”

Emily took out her phone and dialed a number. She waited as the call connected.

_“Blue Oyster Bar and Grill. Dan speaking. How can I help you?”_

“Hey, Dan. It’s Emily. Is Mac still there eating?”

_“Hi stranger. She sure is. Came in with two other kids and an older couple. I swear I recognize the guy from some place.”_

Emily giggled. “That’s probably because you saw him on TV when you were younger. Those are Chris’ parents. The kids are his niece and nephew. Have they already put in a to-go order?”

_“Yeah, they just did. You need to add something?”_

“Another classic burger, if I could.”

_“Sure thing, Ems.”_

“How are things going since I’m not there?”

Dan laughed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. _“It’s great.”_ He lowered his voice, so Emily could just barely hear him. _“To be honest, Ems. I miss having you here. Kim and I both do. Neither one of the girls that Steve hired to replace you have shown up, and I’ve got my suspicions about something, but I can’t really say anything right now.”_

“That bad, huh? Just because I don’t work there anymore, doesn’t mean I’m not here. If you need to talk, you’ve got my number. I’m always around.”

 _“I know, Ems.”_ He paused. _“So how’s everything with you and Chris? Still going good I take it?”_

“Yeah,” Emily grinned. “Things are incredible. He bought the Mitchell house—you should definitely stop by after work. And tell Kim, too. I want to catch up with you.”

 _“Damn. So that’s who bought that. Jolene heard some rumblings around town, but I wasn’t sure. Well, if you don’t think Chris would mind, I’d like that.”_ He stopped. _“Holy shit, I just realized where I’ve seen Chris’ dad before. He played the Chief of Staff on Independence Day.”_

“Yep. One of his many roles.”

_“Hey, I’ve gotta get going. By the way, the food’s on me. It was good talking to you, Ems.”_

“Thank you! And good talking to you too, Dan, see ya soon.” Emily hung up the phone, smiling. “That’s taken care of.” Then she turned to Katie. “Well, if you need anything, Jordan and I will be in the conservatory.”

“Alright. I’ll be by the pool. I’m thinking that I might get a chance at some blackmail material. I want to see two grown men try to go down the slide because you know they’re going to fight over who gets to go first.” Katie smirked as she turned and walked down the hallway leaving Emily and Jordan in the kitchen.

“I know you probably didn’t plan on an impromptu session with me, but would you mind?” Emily wrung her hands together nervously.

“Not at all, honey. I believe that I’ve seen a few changes since we started, and I’m eager to catch up with you on everything’s that happened.”

Emily led the way to a large room that was lined with windows overlooking the backyard. From there, they could see the guys working. The fourth wall was wood, with pocket doors. “How about we go in here? Chris decided that he’s going to make this into his yoga studio. He’s already got some mats in here, so we don’t have to sit on the floor.” She motioned to Jordan to go ahead of her, then slid the pocket doors closed.

“Sounds good.”

They pulled out two yoga mats, and instinctively placed them side by side on the floor. Once the mats were in place they stopped to admire their silent handiwork. Jordan reached for Emily’s hand. Emily took it and smiled.

“That was Chris’ sister? I never got to meet her before. I can somewhat see the resemblance.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, that’s Katie. She actually looks a lot like Gwynne. Her husband, Juan, is helping Chris with the playset. After we finish, I’ll remember to introduce you to her.”

“God, it’s so nice to finally have a chance to talk to you in person, Emily. It’s lovely here. And I wanted to thank you for the gift basket that was in the hotel room. It was so sweet of you. Even though it was signed from the two of you, I know that you did it.”

“You’re welcome. I just wanted to make sure that everyone felt welcomed.” She glanced around the room at the gleaming hardwood floors, the honey-colored paneling. “This is the first time that we’ve spent any real time here, and I love it. I fell in love with it the minute that Chris took me through the house. It just feels right. I almost wish that I lived here with him instead at my place.” Then she turned to Jordan. “It’s good to talk to you in person, too, Jordan. I guess this way it doesn’t seem so...sterile.”

“Well, I do a lot of sessions by FaceTime and Skype, but nothing quite compares to being face to face. And considering some of our conversations, this room is entirely appropriate.” Jordan smiled. “Let’s have a seat, and get busy!” she chuckled.

“That sounded so bad. And you know that I don’t swing that way.” Emily giggled as she sat crossed-legged in a lotus position.

Jordan’s eyes flew open wide, and she laughed a deep belly laugh. “I guess I’m not the only snarkologist on the premises.” She winked. “Damn, I like this new you. I knew you were feisty. And I see that someone took my advice and started doing yoga.”

“No you’re not. Between Chris, Katie and me, I think we’ve got the market on snark covered. Chris has brought that out of me more. That’s the imp personality that he likes. It just seems to happen when I’m least expecting it. It’s like I don’t have worry about what I say around him. And yeah, I’ve started doing yoga. I love it already.”

“That’s great that you’re so comfortable around him. Couples that don’t share at least some sense of humor really are doomed. That’s not a very clinical thing to say but, I’ve seen it bear itself out—time after time. Being able to laugh with each other is vitally important to creating a lasting partnership, and it sounds like you’re well on your way.”

“For the first time, I can say that I feel like I am. Chris and I can laugh with each other. And we can dish it out to each other as well. We have a lot of fun together.”

“That’s one of the building blocks of a solid relationship, Emily. If you can’t relax with each other, there’ll never be happiness between you. And having someone to laugh with is important for both of you—as people and as a couple. I’m glad you two have found each other. There’s so much for you to learn together.”

“I know. And because of him, I feel like I’ve gained more family. I’ve fallen in love with them so much, it’s not even funny. I guess it’s the same for them, too. Gwynne told me that even though we’re only dating, they’re claiming me and Mac anyway and Bob has been great. Last night, I guess Juan and Bob both threatened Chris that he’s dead if he screws this up with me.”

“That’s remarkable. I like hearing that. It must give you confidence to know that his parents give you their blessing.”

Emily smiled. “His entire family has. Chris was right. I didn’t have to be nervous about meeting them at all. I actually feel like I’m a part of something really special.”

“Hold on to that feeling. Not everyone gets to experience that level of acceptance from their partner’s family. Is it an easy feeling to sit with, or do you feel a little overwhelmed by it at times?” Jordan wondered aloud.

“When I first met them, I was overwhelmed. I was quiet and somewhat shy with them. But they put me at ease so quickly, I couldn’t believe it. I cried twice in front of them yesterday right after I met them. But now, it’s easy. I think what helped is that they accepted me. Katie and Gwynne took me aside and just very simply said that they were here for me. Gwynne said that Chris had told them his suspicions about me and asked for advice. I guess I suspected that Chris would’ve gone to them. But to have them accept me like that with no question was an incredible feeling. Then they thanked me for bringing him back. I thought I really hadn’t done anything that special, but Gwynne and Katie both made it sound like I had a huge part in it. We must’ve looked like a sight. All three of us were crying and Gwynne was hugging me.”

She paused, remembering. “For the first time in five years, I felt a mother’s hug. It made me miss my mom a little, but it felt really good. His family made sure that both Mac and I felt included. The kids are now as thick as thieves. Mac calls Ash and Jake her cousins. She thinks it’s cool that she has an Aunt Katie and an Uncle Juan. And she’s almost adopted Gwynne and Bob as grandparents. I can tell that she wants to call them Nana and Pop, just like Ashley and Jake do.”

“So, Mac is adjusting to having an extended family, too. What’s that like for you, Emily?”

“Well, we’ve always had somewhat of an extended family, because of the guys on the police force. However, after my mom died, I pulled back from them. This morning though, we had breakfast with my Dad and some guys from the force. It almost felt like old times again. Neither Mac nor I missed a beat. And I got back something that I thought I had lost. I’m happy that she’s adjusting to having Chris’ family around her, too. I’m a little sad because my mom’s not here to meet everyone, but all in all, I’m happy, and I feel like I fit with them. I’ve even slipped a time or two and called Gwynne, ‘Mom’. She went out with me this morning to help me get some food while the guys started working on the playset. Calling her Mom felt like the most natural thing in the world.”

“Betcha your Mom would’ve liked Chris. She probably would like that he’s such a gentle man. Well, and he’s a real gentleman, too. But, she’s probably very happy for you now. I consider everyone who has passed on to be a personal guardian angel. Not in any ‘trumpets on high’ kinda way, but that I can feel their energy in a way that lets me know they’re looking out for me. If I dial in, and listen I can almost hear them.”

“I think that, too. When Chris came over that first night, and we were talking, he called me a name that my mother used to call me. It made me stop. In a way, I think my mom brought Chris to me. Does that sound weird?”

“No, not at all. When we take the time to notice, we find that those we miss speak to us in different ways. Sometimes, it’s just a look or turn of phrase by someone that lets you know your loved one is looking out for you.”

“My mom’s always done that. I believe it more now than ever.” She paused, looked past Jordan and out to the two men working outside. “I think because of that, and because of Chris, yesterday morning, I had a breakthrough. I...”

“What is it, Emily?” Jordan asked as she reached for Emily’s hands.

“I told him that I was abused. I didn’t tell him how bad, but I told him. And then I let him see me. We...umm...showered together. We kissed a little, but…yeah.”

“What was that like for you? Those are two very different things, but both put you in a very vulnerable place emotionally. How do you think that went for you?”

“It was freeing. I was mad at myself because I was letting my ex still control me after all this time. Finally I decided to just say, ‘Fuck it. I’m not living my life like this anymore.’ After it was out, I felt tired, but it was like a weight had been lifted off. He held me while I cried from the relief of it. When I offered to share the shower, I never thought that he would take me up on it, but he did. Chris made sure that I was okay with it, and I was.”

“So, you were both in a very tender place emotionally, and the shower was kinda like washing away all the angst and pain in one go?”

Emily nodded. “In a way. The tears I know was me letting go of some of my past. I finally decided to stop blaming myself for what happened to me. I think I realized at that time that I wasn’t a victim, I was a survivor. We had tried to make out a little after we worked out, and I couldn’t do it. I was so frustrated with myself that I couldn’t.” She smiled. “Chris was great. He wasn’t mad at me at all. He just told me that we’d keep trying. He was very gentle, very loving. He was just…” She struggled to find the word. “…perfect.”

“That’s the thing with being part of a couple, when something doesn’t work, having the freedom to try again gives you wings to fly. When you’re loved completely, there’s room for imperfection. It’s your quirks that make you unique. When you embrace them, or kick ‘em in the ass, nobody can ever use them against you.”

“Well, in a way I do feel like I’m flying. I’m happy.” She chuckled. “I mean, I was nervous when he first got in the shower, because, well, you know...but damn…” Emily flushed a little at the memory.

“Omigosh! Are you… _blushing_?” Jordan laughed out loud. “You are! And that mischievous look on your face! Honey, that is priceless.”

“Yeah. I’m blushing. You caught me. Chris Pine in clothes is good looking, but him in my shower, naked…is just plain _hawt_!!!”

“Now I’m blushing!” Jordan chuckled and began to fan herself. “Is it getting hot in here, or what?”

“Hey, stop having those thoughts about my boyfriend! I’m not sharing.” Emily giggled. “But I swear to God. When I looked down and saw _him_ , there was only one thought in my mind at that moment. Jordi, there’s no way in hell that he’s going to fit. He’d split me in two.”

“I’m not even going there with you!” Jordan winked. “But seriously, you do know we’re kinda stretchy, right? You’ve given birth to a human being. Chris’ peen is nothing compared to that…”

“I know. But I haven’t had sex in a really long time. And I think I’m kinda small down there.”

“Unless he’s got some huge monster sized appendage that he tapes up and rolls out like a fire hose, you’re gonna be fine. Even if it dangles a little. But really, if you’re lubricated and relaxed, you might feel full, but it shouldn’t be painful.” Jordan raised her brows and leaned closer to Emily.

“It’s not a monster, but he’s…big.” She took a breath, then sobered slightly. “But seriously Jordan, I have no doubt in my head that I want him. But I’m scared, too. I’m scared that when we get to that point, it’s...going to hurt and I’m going to disappoint him. I’ve never had sex without pain before. You know what the bastard did to me.” Emily looked down and studied the edges of the mat.

“Emily, sweetie…” Jordan shook her head. “Look at me.” When Emily glanced up, she continued. “Believe me when I tell you, it doesn’t hafta hurt. And I really don’t think Chris would want you to be in pain of any kind. Not ever. It’s not his thing. Besides, there are so many ways to make sure you’re relaxed and ready. I’m sure you’ll experiment ’til you both find one that works for you.”

Jordan took a breath. “And about you thinking that you’re going to be a disappointment to him? I can tell you that you will never be. Sex and love is about being together and sharing with each other. It’s not about who has the most experience. He loves you, Emily. And he’s patient. He can teach and guide you. In fact, I think he might worry that he’ll be a disappointment to _you_.”

“Well, that won’t happen. I could never be disappointed with him. I just want to experience so much with him. After the yoga session that we had yesterday, I felt incredible. I still feel that way. I didn’t hide from him. He made me feel comfortable. That’s why I was so brave to suggest that he get into the shower with me. And even then, he made it feel natural for us. Afterwards, while I was finishing up, he was just standing there and we were talking. It felt like we had been doing it forever, like it was part of our routine.” Emily smiled softly. “He wanted to know if there was one thing that I wanted back that the bastard took, what would it be? It seemed like he was genuinely interested.”

“Because he is, Emily. He’s curious about everything, but let’s not forget, he’s processing all of this too.” Jordan sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he wonders what kind of person could be so cruel to you. Don’t be surprised if he gets angry when you talk about your ex. He’s not mad at you, but he’s reasoning through this as you share it. And he might show that a little.”

“I did see a little flash of anger when I apologized for not being able to make out with him. He didn’t want me to apologize. But he was also proud of me that I told when I was uncomfortable.” She wrung her hands slightly. “He got a little upset when I called myself a victim. He’s never thought of me like that, even before I confirmed that I was abused, he knew that I was a survivor. After that is when I guess I decided that it was time to let him in more.”

“He wants to hear your voice, Emily. It’s the only way he knows what you want, and what you’re thinking. And to a man in love, those things matter. It’s not just about your naked body, it’s about your mind, too. Personally? I hope you never share your heart with anyone who you can’t be vulnerable with and feel safe with as well.”

“I did feel vulnerable and safe with him. I felt changed, like I could finally move ahead with him. Chris told me his views on intimacy, and you were right. I don’t think I’ve felt closer to anyone than to him at that moment.” She stopped. “It was almost as if we were sharing the same breath. It was profound.”

“When you care for someone deeply, their peace of mind matters. Hot sticky sex is one thing, but without a soul connection, it’s just recreational. Making love is just that. A physical expression of love two people share. I mean, if only one partner is into it, that’s just masturbation with someone else’s body parts.”

“I don’t think that’s the situation in our case, Jordan.” Emily smiled. She sighed thoughtfully. “But you know, it’s weird. Just as soon as I think I have him figured out, I uncover another puzzle about him. Why would he want to know if there was anything that I would want back that the ex took? Is he just that curious about me, or it something else? I can’t figure it out.”

“I honestly think he’s trying to work this out for himself. Maybe part of that is finding out what you need, what else would make you feel more like you. I think you’re finding that being in a relationship is nothing that you’ve ever expected or experienced before.”

“It’s not. I’ve never had anyone want to do things for me, just because they cared. Or find out things about me. Just like now. His parents taking my kid for lunch and ice cream. I’m not used to that.” Emily picked at the mat, thinking back. “The funny thing is that what I wanted to get back was my car that my parents gave me when I graduated high school. The bastard sold it out from under me when I was gone one day. He said that he didn’t think it was safe and that I didn’t need it, so he got rid of it.”

“Hmmm...that’s very interesting. My question would be do you really want the physical object? Or do you want back what it represented to you in your life?”

“Well, I guess the car was the thing that I could identify with. I got it before everything changed, before I met him. It was a part of me, part of who I was then.” Emily paused. “The person that I’m becoming more like now. There’s no way in hell he would…”

“What?”

“Do you think that Chris would…” She stopped. “No, that would be silly. He wouldn’t…”

“Wouldn’t what?”

“The day we first called you and started this whole thing, he’d left the house and I was in a panic because of it. I went out to try and find him. He’d gone out for a run, and instead of trying to get my car out, I drove his. Well, to make a long story short, I found him and we talked. He asked me if I’d drive us home since he didn’t have his license with him. Plus, I think he wanted to see me behind the wheel of his car. I guess he’d been imagining what I would look like. The black Camaro convertible out front is his. He was joking around saying that I looked good behind the wheel of his car wearing his ballcap, and that he might have to get me one. When I asked him which one, he told me both. Do you think he could possibly be planning something?”

“Who knows? He might be working on a surprise. Or he could just be gathering images to tuck away for later. You with your hair in a ponytail in a baseball cap, naked behind the wheel of a muscle car. Betcha he had that twinkly eyed devilish grin on his face…”

“Yeah, he did. And he had that same look when he was asking about my car, too. He was all relaxed, leaning against the wall just listening to me talk. It did almost seem like he was storing the information away.”

“Oh honey, men love it when women geek out on stuff they dig. It made you even sexier to him. Men love to show off, but when you can talk about things they love, things go to a whole ‘nuther level. Instantly…”

“Well, then he’s not going to like me that much when we start talking sex, because I’m an idiot when it comes to that. I pretty much have no idea what I’m doing.”

“It’s just a matter of finding your voice. And that can be fascinating for him too. Just talk to him. Chris is open-minded. I know that if you tell him what you’re thinking and tell him your fears, he’ll be understanding, especially since he knows where you’re coming from. So, what else happened last night?”

“Well, we did end up trying again, over the clothes, a couple naughty bits involved. It was incredible. I couldn’t catch my breath, but it was because I was excited, not panicked. Just feeling myself respond to him like that was probably one of the most liberating experiences that I’ve had so far.” Her smile softened as she remembered the night before. “We actually fell asleep naked. I loved it.”

“Who initiated it? You or him?”

Emily flushed slightly. “I did. I knew instinctively that I could trust him.” She chuckled a little at the memory. “I actually straddled the poor man, took my nightgown off and let him look. At first I’m not quite sure Chris knew what to do, but after I told him what I wanted, he understood, and did what I asked. It was amazing just being with him like that.”

“So, I take it that’s how you woke up this morning?”

“Yeah.”

“How’d you feel when you got up?”

“Changed, but for the better. More comfortable in my own skin.” Emily chuckled. “You know how worried I was about wearing the new bathing suits. All of that has kinda melted away with everything that’s happened. I’m not concerned about it anymore.”

“It definitely sounds like it. I’m just a little worried that you’re going a little too fast.”

“Jordan, that may be, but before I was with the ex and after I got away from him, I was kinda a balls to the wall type of gal. That’s how I was able to do college the way I did, with the class load I had. That’s the way I’ve been able to raise Mac the way I have. It’s all or nothing with me. I can tell you that I do feel comfortable and safe, more than I have in a long time. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have stood naked in front of him in the shower or asked him to fall asleep in the nude with me. When I saw him looking at me, I didn’t cover up. I wanted him to look. I felt strong, beautiful and sexy. I’m not disguising myself with oversized clothes anymore. I’m not hiding. I loved it that I could make Chris feel what he was feeling when he saw me. His exact words to me were ‘Oh my God, you are really trying to kill me. You’re beautiful.’ And for the first time in a long time, I believed it. He didn’t reject me. I’m wearing more lingerie to bed, which I didn’t do before. This outfit that I’m wearing now, I never would’ve worn either. That’s how comfortable I feel around him and better about myself.”

“That’s good, but I want you to keep in mind the exercises I gave you. The twenty second kiss, for instance. Every physical act has an emotional and spiritual component. Keeping in mind what you’ve shared with me, I don’t want you to get ahead of yourself. This is not just sex, it’s your heart and mind as well.”

“I know. But I want it back so much. I came so close to saying the words to him. I was so close to telling him that I love him, so I told him that I know. He laughed and said that that was a blatant Star Wars reference, but the damn thing is, is that he got it. He knows I love him.” She sighed. “It’s too late for my heart. It’s already his. I think it has been for a long time, I just didn’t realize it.”

Emily untucked her leg and stretched it out slightly. “I feel more comfortable sharing things with him now. I’m proud of myself that I’ve let him in. I mean there’s still more to me than what he knows, but I know that it’ll come. And I feel better about myself that I’ve done it. There’s still some things that I’m nervous about, but I want to put that aside, and I want to learn. I’m really liking myself now.”

“I’m proud of you, Emily. It’s a process. And getting your self esteem on track certainly is part of it. But more than that, understanding how sex enriches you and your relationship is key. You’ve survived some things that are very taboo, and there might be trapdoors you aren’t aware of yet. I would feel heartbroken if you tumbled down a rabbit hole if you went too fast.”

“Then explain what I need to do. I know the connection that Chris and I have is incredible. You were right about the energy that we put out as a family. We keep getting confused as one. And Chris and I both want this. He’s told me that he wants to be able to make love to me someday. I want it, too.”

“Well, we’ll need to map out your triggers. Those things that might cause trouble for you in your relationship, and in your own headspace. That’s where the real work begins when we’re talking about adding sexual intimacy to your current relationship. Also, you said that you don’t know what you like. I’m gonna just lay the cards out on the table. When was the last time you had an orgasm?”

“With or without pain?”

“Oh my…” Jordan frowned. “Definitely without, sweetie. I mean full on, can’t breathe, teeth rattling orgasm.”

Emily’s eyes welled up. “N-never.” She took a deep breath. “He would always get his, and then turn over and go to sleep, leaving me unsatisfied.”

Jordan covered her mouth with her hands, and furrowed her brow. “So, you don’t masturbate, either? How…?”

“I was more into school than anything else. So, there went that opportunity. Then I met the bastard and we both know how that turned out. I didn’t learn anything. About a month after the dissolution I found out that I was pregnant. I was always so tired. Then, after Mac was born, I just figured that I didn’t need sex or any of that. I was busy concentrating on caring for this little life that I had been blessed with. After a while, Kim could see how uptight I was so she convinced me to try. She would give me advice. You know the typical girl talk. There were several times after Mac had left for school or if I had some time alone that I tried to, you know. But it never felt right. I got frustrated because I couldn’t find the places. So, I stopped and channeled that energy into other things.”

Emily took a deep breath. “I never used vibrators or anything like that. For the two years that I was with him, part of his fun was to use sex toys on me. I know that in the right hands, that type of thing can feel really good, but in his hands, all they did was bring me pain.”

“Okay, okay, okay...now I understand a lot more.” Jordan shook her head, then nodded knowingly. “Two things: first, we’ve gotta get you better acquainted with _you_. And next, we need to move you past associating sex with pain. Making love is a gift you give yourself, and the person you care about. It’s mutual. It’s not meant to be a lopsided battle royal.”

“Okay. Please tell me that this can be fun and that I don’t have to do this alone. I’ll tell you right now, that I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“Of course it’s meant to be fun. It’s not an obligation, it should be a choice. Sex within the context of a caring relationship can be some of the most awesome moments you’ll ever have in your life. But like everything, there are basics. How much do you know about clitoral anatomy, Emily?”

“Not much. The only thing that I learned was from _Cosmo_ and magazines like that. I don’t think I can even find mine.”

“Can’t find it? Hmmm…” Jordan quirked a brow at Emily. “Tell you what. Next time you have some me-time, you should relax and really learn about yourself. Grab a mirror and look down there. I think you might find it interesting. I do have some links that I can share that’ll start you in the right direction.”

Emily swallowed nervously. “Alright.”

Jordan pulled her phone out of her pants pocket, and in a flurry of thumbs found links to share with Emily. Jordan crossed the room and sat by Emily as she shared diagrams of the female anatomy. Emily was amazed at how intricate she really was on the inside.

“Holy shit. I didn’t realize it was really that big.”

“Most people don’t. You can have an earth shattering orgasm and never touch your clitoris. If you know where to stimulate yourself, you can have a very intense experience. You might even be a squirter.”

“A what?”

“There are women who ‘ejaculate’. People call them squirters. There’s a gland women have that’s similar to the male prostate. If it’s stimulated, the orgasm is very intense, and a flow of liquid spurts out of a place near your urethra. Some women gush. Others dribble.”

“Okay. My mind is a little blown right now.”

“I understand. It’s a lot to take in. Pun entirely intended.” Jordan chuckled mischievously.

“This may be a stupid question, but would I have to do this by myself or could someone help me?”

“Are we being honest, here? Just us girls?”

“Yeah.”

“I know how to do it myself. It’s fucking a-mazing!! Well, not fucking...but still hella awesome.” Jordan giggled and stuck out her tongue as she laughed.

“No, I guess I meant…” She felt her cheeks flush slightly. “Could…umm?”

“Are you wondering if Chris can show you and maybe be in the action a little? Betcha he could. And have a damned good time too.”

“I’m not talking about finding out about the squirting stuff. That just sounds freakish to me. But the other…finding my…”

“He could help with that. Y’all could make this a learning experience for both of you. But please don’t discount the other because it’s not familiar sounding. It really is awesome, and quite natural.”

“I won’t. But I can’t imagine that I am. I mean I hardly got wet with the bastard so I really doubt that I can.”

“That’s because all he knew to do was insert flap ‘a’ into slot ‘b’. He probably didn’t know much more about your anatomy than you do right now. But he’d never admit it to you. After all, that would give you too much power, and he wasn’t about that. Keeping you uninformed made him seem brilliant by comparison.”

“And Chris knows all of this?”

“He’s been around the block, and kicked a few tires. I’d say, in all likelihood he does. But, on the off chance he doesn’t? He’d be fascinated, and want to learn as much as possible about it. Especially if it meant he could please you more thoroughly.”

Emily shook her head. “I’ve never really had anyone put my needs and wants ahead of theirs in this area.”

“And that’s why I want you to take your time, especially with this. It’s new. And I don’t want you to be overwhelmed by feelings or information.”

“Should we work up to it? Or should we set aside a time that we work on this? I mean we’ve done the non-sexual touches.” Then she grinned. “But I gotta tell ya. I loved kissing him in the shower and falling asleep with him. That was an amazing feeling, being pressed up against him like that without anything between us. I didn’t feel scared. It felt right. I really wouldn’t mind repeating that.”

“Then do more of that. The more you repeat positive experiences, the more open you’ll be to new ones. Non sexual touching is not just a building block, but is something that should never go away. It’s your rock. I don’t want you to forget that as you become more advanced. If you build a good foundation on just being with each other, it’ll get you through the tough times.”

“I think we have a good foundation. At night, we lay in bed, just relaxing. He’ll either be reading or watching a movie or a ballgame. There’s been a couple times that he’s even read aloud from his book. I’ll have my head on his chest, and every so often I’ll feel him kiss my hair or run his hand up and down my back. I love to listen to him. I feel so loved and cherished when he he holds me. When I go to sleep, I feel so happy. I haven’t had any nightmares. It’s been amazing.”

“And I don’t want you to ever forget that feeling. Discovering your full sexual being as an adult can be overwhelming, and it’s very easy to get burnt out on it if you’re not mindful of how powerful and important it is.”

“So what do you think we should do? What are some of your suggestions? I really want this part of my life back.”

“Knowing that you want to do this is important. But also I want you to know it won’t always be easy. There’s going to be some times that you feel like after you’ve gone one step forward, you’ll go two steps back. That’s how dealing with PTSD can be. What do you think about that, Emily?”

“I know that it won’t be easy. I know I’m going to have stumbles along the way, but if I learn from them, then that makes it more worthwhile for me.”

“I’m happy you realize that. I just don’t want you and Chris to go so fast that you flame out, because I think you two have the potential to have a lasting loving relationship. So what I would recommend is keep doing the non sexual touches, but also start to add in more sensual touches. Yes, it will probably be scary at first, and that’s why he needs to hear your voice. Chris will be attentive enough, but he still needs to hear if you feel uncomfortable or nervous in any way. If you want, ask him questions about what he likes and doesn’t like. Let him know that despite the fact that you were married, your ex didn’t really teach you anything.”

“I can do that. What else?”

“Definitely schedule that me-time and get to know yourself better. Believe me when I say that it will probably feel awkward at first and you might be embarrassed, but it will go a long way towards knowing what you like and don’t like. There is nothing sexier to a man than knowing that his woman is enjoying herself like that. And if he wants to join in, and you feel comfortable with it, then let him. But remember that it has to be on your terms. If he tries to force it, then stop him. You are the one in control of the situation, not him.”

Emily squared her shoulders. “Alright, Jordan. I can do that. Now, I have a question that I want to ask.”

“Alright. Ask away.”

“I know that toys can enhance the experience for both partners. How can I not be afraid of them?”

“They can very definitely push the experience to a whole ‘nuther level. What you need is someone to use them with gentleness and respect. With your ex there was no give and take. There was only take on his part. If you enjoyed anything, he was giving away part of his power and he didn’t want that.”

Jordan extended a hand to her. “Here’s your homework, and I’m actually going to tell this to Chris as well. I want you to mull over the subject in your mind and think how you really feel about them and I want you to write in your journal about your feelings about them. You’re correct. In the right hands, toys can bring so much pleasure, and they can add to experience. If you discover that you’re open to it and you want to try to have that, then tell Chris. Maybe you can buy some things as a couple. He would probably know of some places online that would be high quality and discreet.”

“That sounds good.”

“Remember Emily, that you control this, not him. And if he does something that you feel uncomfortable with or don’t like, tell him. That’s the only way this is going to work. You think you can do that?”

“Definitely.”

They heard a light tapping on the door. Emily turned, calling, “Yeah?”

“Babe, are you alright? Katie told me that you came in here.”

Emily quickly unfolded her legs and stood up from the mat. She slid open the pocket doors and greeted Chris with a quick kiss on the lips. “Yeah, I’m just fine. Just talking to our guest here.”

He smiled. “Jordan, you made it! I’m so glad you’re here. I’d hug you, but I’ve been working outside.”

“I can see that, Pine.”

Emily looked out to the back yard where the playset had been erected. “You got it done?”

“Yeah. I think it looks pretty good.”

“Will it hold weight?”

“Smart-ass.” Then he grinned. “It held both Juan and me just fine. We tested it out just to make sure.”

Emily giggled. “Damn I wish I’d had my camera on me, I would’ve loved to have a picture of you going down the slide.”

“Umm… Katie got you covered on that one. She snuck outside and took a few pictures.”

She pumped her fist. “Yes. Blackmail material.” She looked at his sweat-soaked shirt down to his board shorts. “So, I guess you’re wanting to take a dip in the pool before your mom and dad get back with the food and the kids?”

“You guys want to join us? Katie and Juan are already in.”

“Sure.” Emily smiled, then turned to Jordan. “I’ll show you where you can change into your suit if you don’t already have it on. I’ve got mine on already.”

“Thank you.” Jordan got up and reached for her bag.

“Cool.” Chris grinned. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” He lowered his voice.

Emily grinned as she struggled slightly when he pulled her closer. “Stop it. I don’t want your man stink on me.”

“You like my man stink.”

She smirked up at him. “Yeah, I do actually.”

Jordan grinned, shaking her head. “Alright, I might just need to alter my plan somewhat. I think you might be a little more advanced than I originally thought. But before I make any decisions I just want to see you and Chris together some more.”

“Okay.” Emily led her out of the room, towards the pool room. They could hear laughter and splashes echoing through the house. Emily pointed through a door. “You can change in there. The pool is right through this hallway.”

“Alright, thanks.” Jordan walked into the room with her bag, closing the door behind her.

Chris strode through the walkway, grinning. Emily could instantly see the gleam in his eye. He walked up behind her, circled an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

“Ems, come on. Just a little sneak peek before you unveil your swimsuit to everybody?” He nuzzled the shell of her ear as he spoke. He lifted Emily’s hair and left soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. “Please baby, please baby, baby-baby please!”

“Oh my God, you’re such a little boy! Can’t you be patient for just a few minutes longer?”

Chris huffed, walking his fingers across her shoulders and down her arms. She lolled her head back until she could see the look on his face. When she did, he pouted and blew a raspberry at her.

“No. You’re just gonna have to wait to be surprised. I’ve been building up to my big reveal for days, and no amount of pouting is going to spoil it.”

“You sure? I mean just a teensy little…” Chris slid down one of the shoulders of Emily’s tank top to reveal more of the strap to her bathing suit.

“Christopher Whitelaw Pine, I said no. You keep this up and I won’t get in the pool. And you won’t see it at all.”

“Damn… I love it when you get all sassy with me.” He chuckled as he kissed her on the temple. “That is such a turn-on.” Chris caressed Emily’s shoulder with his fingertips as he smoothed her shirt back into place. He pulled her into a hug, swaying her gently to some unheard tune. “You drive a hard bargain, but you’re so worth it Ems.”

Emily sighed. “You drive me crazy when you’re like this. But since you’re so curious, I’ll give you hint.”

“Yeah? What kind of hint?” He bounced excitedly.

“Well…” She looked up into his eyes and smiled. “It’s the same color as your eyes.”

“Awww, c’mon. That’s all I get?” He quirked a brow.

“Take it or leave it.”

He stroked his chin and nodded slightly as he mulled over her offer.

“Going once. Going twice.”

“Alright.” He poked out his lip slightly as he acquiesced. “Guess I’ll take it.”

“Trust me, you won’t be disappointed.” She walked past him and down the corridor to the pool. Just as she was about to reach the pool area, Chris pulled her into an empty room. He growled playfully and tickled her. Before she knew it, Emily had fallen into giggles, which only fueled his mischief. Chris wrapped his arms around her, lifted her from her feet and kissed her deeply.

“Chris!! Cut it out! Jordi can hear us, you goof!” She swatted his shoulder.

“So what? Let her.”

“Chris…behave. I mean it!” She laughed as he continued to tickle her.

“You win. I’ll wait. But, man…I love to hear you laugh like that.”

She smiled as she caressed his cheek. “Well, until you, I hadn’t laughed like that for a while. You’ve done that for me.”

“There’ll be lots of opportunities for you to relax and smile, Ems. Not just today, but for as long as we’re together.”

“Promise?”

“Hell yeah. Count on it. So, umm…pool? You have a little something to show me, don’t you?”

She giggled. “I guess so. You’ve been patient long enough.”

“Damn straight I have!” Chris laughed. “C’mere woman…” He hugged her again before they headed for the door.

“Let’s go swimming.” She smiled as she opened the door and stepped back into the hallway. She spied Jordan waiting for them. She had a knowing grin on her face. “Sorry about that. Chris needed to talk to me about something.”

She grinned. “Let me guess, he tried to convince you to give him a sneak peek.”

“Yep. But it’s not gonna happen.”

They walked in to the pool room. Emily smiled as she saw Katie and Juan in the water. “How is it?”

“You’ve gotta get in. The water’s awesome.”

Chris quickly stripped his shirt off and walked over to the side of the pool and dove in quickly. He surfaced, shook his head, and cocked an eyebrow at Emily. “You getting in or will I have to get out and come get you?”

“Jesus Christ, Chris. Stop being such a little boy.” She stopped by one of the new daybeds and quickly stripped out of her tank top and shorts, finally revealing her swimsuit.

“Good God, Emily, you’re gorgeous. That’s one of the new ones?”

“You like it?”

“I love it. You look amazing.”

“I had hoped you’d like it…because I do.” She quickly checked the straps on her top, then walked over to the diving board. Stepping onto the board, she ran to the end and dove into the pool. She felt the water flow over her and instantly she felt refreshed. Coming up for air, she flipped the hair out of her face.

She swam over towards the middle of the pool, treading water near Chris. “Lord, this water feels good.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Emily brought her arms around his neck, and gently brushed her lips against his. “Hi, Pine.”

“Hey, Lawrence.” Chris smiled against her lips.

They heard a splash behind them as Jordan jumped in.

“God, this feels nice,” Jordan cooed.

Chris spoke up. “Just what I needed. Some of that swing set was a bitch to put together, but we got it.”

“Oh, poor baby.” Emily smirked. But then her smirk softened to a smile. “It looks great. The kids will love it. I know Mac will. Thank you for it.”

“You’re welcome, babe. I hope you know that I’d do anything for you and that little girl to put smiles on your faces.”

“I know you would.”

“Mom, Chris, we’re back!” They could hear Mac’s voice echo through the house.

“We’re in the pool!” Chris and Emily swam over to one of the ladders and pulled themselves out of the water, just as the three kids came into the room followed by Robert and Gwynne.

Chris dragged a towel over his head, then wrapped it around his waist. He handed Emily a towel, that she used to dry off a little, then tucked it around herself. As they started distributing and opening the take-out containers, Emily instantly knew who had put together their order. She recognized all of the extras that had been included and knew that it had been Kim.

“Did you guys enjoy the Blue Oyster?”

Gwynne smiled. “We did. The food was good and our service was great. The waitress and the bartender seemed to know Mac. And then when I mentioned that the take-out order was for you, the bartender wouldn’t allow us to pay for it. He said it was on him.”

Emily motioned to Mac to be quiet and to let her guess who they had.

Chris sat down, dragging the takeout container in front of him.“Thanks.” He handed the extra take-out container to Jordan. “Here you go.”

Emily sat next to Chris with her food. “Hmm...was she tall and red-haired?”

“Yes,” Robert replied.

Emily smiled. “That’s my best friend, Kim. We’ve been friends for years. She and her boyfriend are coming over tomorrow for the party.” She turned to Chris. “By the way, I kinda invited Dan and Kim over after work today to catch up. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Chris pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

“Well, she was great,” Gwynne smiled.

Before taking a bite of her food, she turned to Mac. “Were you a good girl with Gwynne and Bob?”

Gwynne spoke up. “Mac was perfect.”

“Well, I guess you’re stuck with us now. If she’s letting you call her by her nickname, it means she trusts you and likes you. Only friends and family get to do that.”

“Well,” Robert told them. “We made her a deal. She’s allowed to call us Nana and Pops, if we could call her Mac. She thought it was a pretty fair deal.”

“I think so, too.”

Chris cleared his throat. “Guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Doctor Jordan Barnes. She’s the behaviorist that helped me prep for _Jack Ryan_ , among other things.”

Gwynne reached out and took Jordan’s hand. “You’re the one that helped him in New Zealand, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am, I am.”

“Well, thank you for helping him get his act together.”

“You’re very welcome. Chris just needed a little help. I’m just glad that I could be there for him.”

“Mac, did you see the backyard?” Chris asked.

“No.”

“Why don’t you and the elves go check it out?”

“Alright, Chris. C’mon let’s go.” Together the kids ran out of a door to where they saw the swing set. Immediately they began to play on it, yelling with joy so loud that they could be heard by the adults.

Emily glanced over at Chris, her eyes soft. “You’re a good guy, Chris.” She took his hand and traced something quickly into the palm of it with her fingertip.

As he started to figure out the letters that she was spelling out, she could see his eyes twinkle a little brighter.

“Did you just…?”

She nodded. “I can’t say it out loud just yet, but I sure as hell can spell it out to you.”

“I know baby. I love you, too,” he whispered.

They finished eating and quickly picked up the trash. “Thank you for bringing the food back.”

“You’re welcome.”

She glanced around the table then stood up. “I think I’m going to lounge on one of the daybeds.”

Chris looked at her concerned. “Honey, are you alright?”

Emily nodded. “I’m fine, babe. I’m just relaxed. And besides, we had kinda a late night last night, anyway.”

She walked over to one of the daybeds and stretched out. She kept running pieces of her conversation with Jordan through her head. By chance she had remembered to stick her journal into her bag at the last minute, thinking that there might be an opportunity to write. She found it and jotted a few thoughts down.

Chewing on her pen, she looked up. Jordan was talking quietly with Chris. He looked over at her a few times, nodding.

She looked down at her words in her journal. It was like everything else. She wanted to share everything with this incredible man. _It’s time._ A small shadow crossed over her.

“Mom?”

Emily glanced up at Mac standing before her. “Yeah, baby. What do you need?”

“Can I go swimming some more?”

“Sure. Did you guys get tired of playing on the swing set?”

She nodded. “It’s too hot outside. We need to cool off.”

“Go change back into your swimsuits and you can get in the pool.”

As she watched her daughter walk away, she noticed Mac quickly throwing her arms around Chris and her whispering something to him. A smile graced his face as he hugged her. Mac then scampered off to go get changed.

She finished writing down her thoughts and put the book away. After a moment, she reached back into her bag and took out her dogeared copy of _Runaway Jury_. As she got more absorbed into the story, she felt a weight settle behind her and an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Good book?”

Emily smiled up at Chris. “Yeah. It is. It’s probably one of my favorite Grisham novels.” She put the book down and turned towards him. “But I’m finding that I can’t really concentrate on the story now. My eyes keep closing.”

“You want to take a nap?”

She nodded. “But…”

“If you’re worried what anyone will say, don’t be. Just snuggle up to me. I know you slept a little uneasy last night. So, go ahead, close your eyes, Ems. I’ve got you.”

She yawned. “Well, if you insist.” She closed her eyes and snuggled up against Chris’ body. She felt a kiss on her temple as she relaxed even deeper into the cushions and into the soothing heat of the person beside her. Hearing Chris’ voice rumble from his chest, she soon felt the light weight of a blanket tossed over them. She sighed in contentment. This was perfect.

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is betaed by the one, the only Bebedora, who is a kick-ass author in her own right. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me.

Chapter Twenty

 

Chris studied the woman snuggled up next to him. He could feel the soft puffs of air brushing against his bare skin as she breathed. Even with the sounds of the kids playing echoing through the cavernous room, she was relaxed in his arms. And he felt—for the first time in a long time—content and satisfied with his life. He hadn’t even made love to Emily and yet he knew that she was his future. He wanted her to be the reason why he had been put on this Earth. Pulling her closer, he sighed and let his eyes drift closed, letting the sounds of the playing children relax him even further.

_“Is she alright?”_

Chris opened his eyes as his sister sat down on the bed next to them. He nodded. “Yeah, she had a big day yesterday, and then last night she got woken up out of a sound sleep because of a car backfiring outside the house. After she settled down, she was a little restless.”

Katie looked at the couple understandably. “This morning, I apologized to Emily for interrupting you two. I guess I just assumed…and when she said that you hadn’t…”

“Sis, it’s okay, really. Emily and I are just taking it slow.” He sighed. “I don’t want to scare her off. She means so much to me, both her and Mac. With Emily, there’s no ulterior motives, no hidden agendas. She hates when I spend money on her. Most girls that I know back in California would want to milk me dry, but she doesn’t. She’s different. She’s…perfect.”

“You really are in love with her, aren’t you?”

“I am. This is so much more than I’ve ever had with anyone. If Roger called me up today and gave me a choice between a role that could land me a fucking Oscar and never seeing Emily again or retiring from acting and being with her, I would take Emily over everything. She’s my reason for being here.”

Katie smiled softly. “It’s obvious that you’re crazy about her, so why don’t you just put a ring on her finger and be done with it? Even knowing her the short time we have, we love both her and Mac.”

“You don’t think that’s moving a little too fast?”

“No, I don’t. Listen Chris, Juan and I both knew the night of our first date that we were meant for each other, even though I played hard to get. The same can be said for Mom and Dad.” She took a breath. “You came out here searching for yourself. What you didn’t realize was that you were actually missing your other half. You found it here in Lancaster with Emily and Mac. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. She puts up with your shit almost as good as us. The kids love them. We love them. You’re a damned fool if you let her get away.”

Chris took a moment and thought about everything that Katie had said. She was right—about all of it. “Well, I guess I know one of the things I’m going to be getting Ems for her birthday.”

“You mean…?”

He nodded, putting a finger to his lips. “For some reason, I started thinking about this the night after I met her and started working on something. I’m going old school. But I’m going to need your help. I need to keep her out of the house while I finish it up and email it off. Plus I need her size. You think you can do that?”

“Consider it done, brother dear. Do they have any good malls around here?”

“Easton. It’s one of her favorite ones to go to. It’s right up your alley.”

“Great.” Katie rubbed her hands together. “I’m excited. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got worked up. I’m going to let Mom in on our plan, alright?” She got up from the bed and walked away.

Chris nodded, feeling Emily shift next to him. He looked down as her eyes opened slowly.

“What plan?”

Chris smiled. “Hey, sleeping beauty. My plan for my mom and sister to take you shopping.”

“And when is this going to happen?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“I can’t say no, can I?” Emily sat up, stretching.

Katie came back over from talking to Gwynne. “Nope, we’re going to spoil you.”

Emily shook her head. “Katie, I…”

“Shush. Chris suggested it, and Mom and I think that it’s a great idea. The guys can watch the kids while we go out and get pampered.”

“You know you want to, Ems. It’s a trip to Easton.” Chris said suggestively. “And I’ll even throw in my car as part of the deal.” He could see the wanting in her eyes.

Emily glanced over at Chris. “You’ll trust me with your car?”

He nodded, knowing that he had her.

She sighed. “Alright. Damn you guys! I thought _he_ was bad…but I just can’t resist when it’s two against one.”

Katie laughed. “If you think we’re bad, you should see Mom and Dad. They’re the real masters of persuasion.”

“I bet.” Emily tried to get up from the daybed. “I’m going to take a quick dip before Kim and Dan get here to clear away the cobwebs.”

Chris held on tight before kissing the top of her head and reluctantly letting her go.

 

#

 

Emily walked over to the the pool and quickly dove in, letting the water refresh her and wake her up. When she surfaced, she noticed that Chris was talking on his phone.

“Hey, Roger, how’s it going?” Chris paused for a second. “Yeah, Emily and I were planning on coming out the last week of August for my birthday. Why?”

Emily glanced over at Gwynne and Katie. They both shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what was going on.

Chris glanced at her as he was talking on the phone. “Yeah, let me ask.”

“What’s going on babe?”

“Umm…I just had something kinda plopped in my lap, and I’m not sure how to handle it, especially with you and Mac.” He took a breath. “Roger, my manager, has been trying to get a hold of me for a couple days because Disney has this fan expo coming up in Anaheim.”

Emily nodded. “And…?”

“They want me to appear and do some press for _The Finest Hours,_ to start the machine going I guess.”

Emily pulled herself up out of the pool and slowly headed towards him. “Well,” she said, looking down, hiding her eyes. “I knew that someday your life in California would call you back. When do you leave?”

Chris quickly turned to the phone. “Roger, I need to call you back.” He disconnected the line. He gently took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

“Emily, honey, listen to me.” When she locked eyes with him, he continued. “The only way I’m going to do this is if I have you and Mac beside me. I’m not going out there by myself. I want you and Mac there. I have to do a little bit on stage and then afterwards, we can walk around and do stuff. I think Mac would get a kick out of it. It’s August fourteenth through the sixteenth, so we’d have to leave a week earlier than we planned, but I want you there. After that we’d keep to what we had planned on doing, lying low, just being us…”

“You really want us there?”

“Hell, yes, I do! Besides, it’ll give Mac a nice vacation before school starts. We’ll do Disneyland, Knott’s Berry Farm, whatever you guys want. We could probably even do some school shopping while we’re there. C’mon, Ems, what do you say?”

“Mac’s never had a vacation. She’s never been to Disney. She’s never even been on a plane,” Emily said softly.

“Well then, let’s give her one.”

Emily thought about everything that he had said. Mac had come over when she had heard Chris say her name. She looked up at her mother. “Please, Mom?”

Emily looked from the man standing before her to her daughter then back again. They both had the same expression on their faces, one of hope and longing. She finally nodded. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Mac glanced up at her. “We’re going?”

Emily nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah, we are.”

“Yes! I’m goin’ to Disneyland!” Mac yelled as she jumped into the pool.

They laughed at the little girl’s exuberance. Chris glanced down at his phone. “Well, I guess I’d better call Roger back and let him know what’s going on. He’ll inform everyone that needs to know.”

“Okay.” She paused. “I’m going to go and get a little air. I’ll be back.” She hurriedly walked out of the room leaving wet footprints behind. All of a sudden, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She knew that she had made the right decision. She wanted to give this to Mac and more importantly, she wanted to give it to herself, but she was scared. She was going into his world now and was terrified that he wouldn’t want her anymore.

She ran blindly through the house until she reached a room in the far corner of the finished basement. She hurried into the darkness, not bothering to turn on a light switch.

Chris was giving her exactly what she had always dreamed of. And she was doing what had been denied her with Mark. She was living on her terms.

She sat against the wall, trying to breathe. _No, this is not happening to me. I’m fucking stronger than this. This will not be taken away from me._ She grasped her hair in her hands and screamed.

 _Emily, honey?_ She heard a voice that she hadn’t heard in five years whisper through the still air.

“Mom?”

_Yeah, baby. I’m here. I’m always here. I’m so proud of you. I love your young man. He’s so good to you and to Mac. You look so happy with him. Remember when I said that you’d know if you found your great love? Well, you did it. Chris will let you fly. Be good to him. I love how his family has taken you under their wings. Let them in. Let Gwynne be there for you since I can’t. I love you so much._

The spectral voice faded and was replaced by the sound of hurrying footsteps and a concerned tone.

_“Mom? I found her.”_

Emily glanced up in the darkness and saw a silhouette in the doorway. “Katie?”

“I’m here, Sis.” She went to find the light switch on the nearest wall.

“No, don’t turn the lights on, please. I won’t be able to do this if you can see me.”

Emily heard a second set of footsteps coming towards her. She knew that it was Gwynne. She felt a hand brush her knee as Gwynne knelt down beside her.

“Emily? Dear, are you alright?”

Emily nodded, even though they probably couldn’t see her in the darkness. “I—I had an anxiety attack. I need to get this out. But first, I want you to know that if you don’t want me to be around Chris anymore, I’ll understand. But you need to know who your son and brother is dating.”

“Emily—”

Emily took a deep breath. “For the year and a half that I was married, my ex-husband abused me. I was finally able to confirm to Chris yesterday that I had been a victim of abuse, but he doesn’t know who did it to me. He has no idea it was my ex. I have a feeling that he’s smart enough to figure it out, though. There were only two people who I’ve ever told everything that happened to me. Jordan is one. Not only is she Chris’ friend, but she’s also taken me on as a client, dealing with the PTSD from everything. The other is my best friend, Kim.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Gwynne whispered. “Everything that Chris suspected was true then.”

“I guess you could say that. Not only was the abuse physical, but emotional and psychological as well.”

“Did he…?”

Emily nodded, knowing what Katie was going to ask. “Yeah, he did. The last night I was in Virginia. I knew after that night that if I didn’t get out, that I never would. I took what I could and ran.”

“So, I take it that Mac is your ex-husband’s child?” Gwynne reached out and took Emily’s hand.

“Yes,” she whispered. “But he doesn’t know about her. I made him sign his rights away, because at the time of the dissolution, I didn’t know that I was pregnant with her.” Emily sighed. “I love you all of you so much, but I’ll understand if you’re ashamed to be seen with me, and don’t want to have anything to do with me.”

Katie and Gwynne both settled closer to her. “Emily, put that thought out of your mind right now,” Gwynne told her. “We would be proud to have you as a permanent part of the family. In the short time that we’ve known you and Mac, you’ve brought a sense of completeness to everyone. I’m glad that you have Jordan to help you through this. I know she helped Chris when he was in New Zealand, and I feel that she’ll do the same for you.” She pulled Emily in for a hug. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you when you called me Mom this morning. I’m honored that you would think of me that way. In fact, you go on and keep calling me that. I love it. I’ve told you this before, you’re one of ours now.”

Emily sighed. “I guess I just thought that if I told you, it would be easier for later when I tell Chris or I could find a way to let him down easy. I’m scared he won’t want me anymore after he finds out.”

Gwynne grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly. “My son is a caring, understanding and gentle man. I promise you that running away is not an option for him, especially when it comes to you. Nothing you can say will change his mind. What happened to you at the hands of your ex is not your fault. Don’t let it define you—or how you think others will see you once they hear ‘the truth’.”

“I know. It’s just so hard to break out of those feelings.”

“And that’s why you have us. Me, Katie, Kim, Jordan—and Chris. We’re here for you. We’re family now, and family helps one another through everything.” She got up then patted Emily on the knee. “Now, I’m going to go and head off Chris. He’s probably tearing the house apart looking for you. You just come out when you’re ready.”

Emily nodded. “Alright, _Mom._ And thank you.”

“I love you, sweetie.”

Smiling softly, Emily whispered. “I love you, too.”

They watched as Gwynne made her way out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Letting the silence calm her, Emily studied the patterns that the shadows made on the walls. Finally she spoke. “I guess you’re wondering how a smart person like me could be so dumb, huh?”

“Not at all. I guess I was just wondering how anyone could be so cruel to you. You didn’t and don’t deserve it.”

“I honestly think, Katie, that’s how he was raised. It’s in his DNA. And I was young and stupid. I fell for the first guy that paid attention to me. I was a perfect target for him.”

“I’m not going to judge, but how bad did it get for you?”

“Bad. There were times that after he was done doing whatever, I wanted to die. I just wanted the pain to stop. But for some reason, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t end it. Now, that I look back, I’m not sure how I made it through. He always treated me like I was an object, not even a person. To Mark, I was just a thing to be possessed, nothing more. Even when we were dating, his attentiveness bordered on possessiveness and control. He always wanted to know where I was, what I was doing, and who I was with. My parents could see what was happening, but I couldn’t.” She stopped, taking a deep breath. “The night that I was…raped. I had told him that I was going on vacation with some friends, which of course, made him angry. I had already planned to run, I just needed the opportunity. I found it the day after. My bags were packed. The money that I had squirreled away was safe, and I left. That was ten years ago.”

“Wow.” Katie shook her head in amazement. “And Chris doesn’t know any of this?”

“Not really. He’s the first relationship that I’ve had since then. Instinctively, though, I knew that I could trust him. The first night that he stayed over at the house, he woke me up from a nightmare. I know he’s your brother and all, but I feel the need to explain. Yes, we do sleep together, but we haven’t…”

“Made love?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s just easier to talk to you because you’re…”

“A woman?”

“Yeah. And I trust you. But I’ll understand if you don’t want me dating your brother. I just wanted you—”

Katie interrupted, looking at her sternly. “You listen here, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.” At Emily’s look, she continued. “Yes, Chris told me your middle name. I’ll tell you the same thing that I told my brother. Whether you know it or not, you two were missing your other halves. Obviously, your ex husband wasn’t yours. And all of the other girls that Chris has dated wasn’t his. By some luck, you two found each other, and I thank God that you did. I haven’t seen Chris this happy in years. Everything that you’ve gone through makes me admire you and love you even more. I could never tell this to any of the girls that Chris dated, but I can tell you. You’re my sister, and that’s the way it’ll stay, just like your little girl is my niece.” She stopped. “And I guarantee that once you tell Chris, he’ll love you even more. He’s in awe of you already, but he’ll be even more so. You won’t have to worry about losing him or him being ashamed of you. Trust me.” She took a breath. “I just hope for your ex’s sake that Chris never finds him.”

“Why?”

“Because after my brother is done with him, he’ll probably have to be scraped off the sidewalk. And I don’t really want to bail him out of jail.”

Emily chuckled. “Chris is just going to have to take a number. There’s already a long line for that. Between my dad and the guys on the force that already want to beat him to a bloody pulp, and Kim, there won’t be much left for Chris to dirty his hands with.”

They heard a knock on the door and Gwynne calling. “Emily, honey, your friends are here and they brought food for supper.”

Emily cleared her throat. “Okay, Mom, we’ll be right there.” She got up off the floor, then looked around at the room. “You know it’s a wonder that you guys found me. I don’t even think I’ve been in here before. I don’t know what Chris plans on doing with this room.”

Katie grinned. “You want to turn on the light and find out?”

“Sure.

Katie found the light switches on the wall and quickly flipped them.

Emily eyes widened as she took in the beautiful hardwood floors and the wall of mirrors. She looked up at the ceiling and found the recessed speakers. “Holy shit…I can’t believe he did this. This is amazing.”

“This is…” Katie glanced over at her.

_“Your very own dance studio, babe.”_

Emily turned and saw Chris leaning against the open door.

“I guess you found one of your surprises already, huh?” He walked into the room. “I had the guys going like crazy, so it would be finished in time for this weekend. I wanted this room and our bedroom done, so you could see how much you mean to me. The bedroom’s still a little bare, but it’s usable. I just need to get bedding. I just hope that I got everything in here that you need.”

“Chris, it’s beautiful. In fact, it’s perfect.” She turned and leapt gracefully into his arms. Looking down into his eyes, she whispered, “I love it. I—” She could see a hopeful twinkle in those blue orbs. She took a deep breath. “I love you, Chris.”

“Say it again, Emily. I want to hear you say it when we’re both not half asleep.”

She smiled. “I love you, Chris.” She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. “I love you so much.”

He crushed his mouth to hers, and instantly deepened the kiss. They never noticed when Katie slipped out of the room.

Emily pulled back as Chris let go of her legs and she slid down his body so that she was standing next to him.

He looked down at her a little concerned. “Are you alright? I was worried when you didn’t come back. But then I saw Mom. She kinda told me not to worry.”

“I’m fine. I’ll tell you I promise, but right now, I don’t want to ruin what we have, alright?”

“You were talking to Katie for a pretty long time. She knows about the abuse, doesn’t she?”

“She does. Then with the curveball about California, it all came rushing at once, but I’m okay now.”

“Well, you just let me know what I can do to help, and I’ll do it.”

“I know you will. C’mon, let’s go. I’ve got friends to see.”

Chris laughed. “By the way, Dan brought his wife, Jolene. I already like her. She’s hysterical.” Chris led her out of the room, turning off the lights as they went.

Giggling, Emily replied, “Jo is one of a kind. When I would be down about my mom or something, she would always find a way to bring me back up. She and Dan are both pretty special people.”

As they walked through the house, they could hear the sounds of the kids playing intensify as they got closer to the pool. “As a housewarming gift of sorts, they brought food for supper. It looks like I get to practice with the new grill.”

“Oh my God, they brought steaks?”

“Yep, and hot dogs for the kids. And they brought all kinds of side dishes, too.”

Emily shook her head. “My friends…”

“…are great.” Chris finished for her.

They walked into the pool room. Emily was met by concerned looks.

“I’m fine, guys. Really I am.” She walked over to Gwynne and Robert, hugging them both. “Thank you for raising such an incredible man.” She looked down somewhat bashfully, then eyed Gwynne. “I told him what he means to me. I was finally able to say the words.”

“You mean?”

Emily smiled. “I told him I loved him.” She felt an arm wrap around her waist.

“And now I won’t let her forget it.” Chris grinned down at her.

“Whatever, Pine!” She looked up at him, matching his expression.

As they approached, they could hear Mac telling the newcomers about the upcoming trip to California. “I can’t believe I’m going to go to Disneyland.”

Emily hugged Jolene and then Dan. Jolene smiled at her. “Emily, you look amazing.”

“Thank you, Jolene. I feel pretty great.”

 _“Hey, Lawrence. I brought more food.”_ A voice came through the door.

They turned and saw Kim. Emily smiled at her best friend. “Hey, Webber. Get your butt in here.”

Gwynne got up and took the food that Kim was holding. “I’ll just put this in the kitchen.”

Kim walked over and gave Emily a hug. “You look gorgeous. The suit had the desired effect?”

“It did, smart ass.”

“Good.”

Chris grinned, turning to Mac. “We’re going to do more than that.” He explained about the Disney Expo and what he had to do. He looked at Emily. “And if your mom is really good, I might take her on a studio tour.”

Emily glanced over at Chris. “What?”

“Well, while we’re in California, I want my team to meet you and shore up some things for next year, press for the new _Trek_ and all of that. I thought you might want to see that end of the business. And since we’ll be in that part of town, I’ll just run by the studio and take you around. What do you think?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Nope. Would you like that?”

“I’d love it, Chris. Speaking of the trip, you got everything squared away for it?”

“Sure do. I’ve already called my assistant and had the plane tickets booked. The Disney people know I’m going to be there with two very special guests, and they’re going to have VIP badges waiting with tickets to the parks with their compliments. So, I think everything’s taken care of.”

“So, we really are taking this thing public?”

Chris grabbed Emily’s hand and started to pull her away. “I think we’re going to try out the hot tub. Mac, we’ll be over there if you need us.”

Kim nodded. “Don’t worry, Chris. I’ll hang around here if something happens.”

He led Emily over to the brick enclosure, so they could have some privacy. Flipping a switch on a panel, they watched as the waters started to churn. Taking Emily’s hand, they walked into the warm water. Chris sat back against the wall, then helped Emily relax back into him, as the waters swirled around them.

“Is the adrenaline wearing off from the anxiety attack?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“Because I used to get them when I was younger. I still have them from time to time.” He took her hand and gently rubbed her wrist. “So, I know how you feel. I’m willing to do whatever you want to do about us. We can identify you, or just have you be a mystery brunette that I’m seen around town with. It doesn’t make a difference to me. The only thing that I really care about is that we’re together. We can lay low, and just stay at home the rest of the time. But I would really like to show my girls my home town.”

Emily thought for a moment. “Okay, Chris. I’d like to experience L.A. Just be patient with me.” She paused, thinking about the coming shopping trip. “I assume that Katie and Mom will know what we’ll need for this trip?”

“Yeah.” He stopped, grinning. “ _Mom?_ When did this happen?”

“When they found me after I ran off. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all. I love it that you feel close to my family. I know you’ve been missing your mother a lot lately. And I think it’s great that you’re allowing my mom to step into the role.”

“Well, your parents raised two incredible kids, and I love them. Simple as that.” She paused. “And I love you.”

“Tell me again.”

She giggled. “I love you, you goof.”

“Hey, I’ve got an entire month to make up for.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “So about the shopping trip? There’s two essentials that you’re going to need, especially when we’re going through the airport.”

“What are those?”

“A ball cap and sunglasses. I’m going to warn you now. We’ll probably be ambushed at the airport by the paparazzi. You’ll hear them say probably some of the vilest things that have ever come out of a person’s mouth. I know that for a fact that they will try to bait me and get a reaction. And one from you as well, so they can make up stories for their trashy tabloids. That’s what they’re looking for, their money shot. There have been times where their flashes have been so blinding, I’ve seen spots for a couple hours afterwards.”

“So, the cheap ones won’t work, then.”

“Not really. And I know you’re going to cringe when I tell you about the ones that do. They’re expensive, but they’re the darkest lenses around which helps for eyes like ours. I’m guessing that yours are sensitive to light?”

She nodded. “Blue eyes tend to be more sensitive.” She took a breath. “You’re talking Ray-Bans, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“I’ve always wanted a pair of Wayfarers. I thought celebrities wore them because they’re cool. I never realized that you wore them because you needed to.”

“Well, babe, in my line of work, you’re going to quickly find out that you’ll need them. After people find out who you are—and believe me they will—you’ll crave that little slice of anonymity that those glasses and a ball cap provide. We’ll deck Mac out with stuff, and keep her close to us.”

“I thought that they had passed a law in California saying that a child of a celebrity couldn’t be photographed without the parents’ permission.”

“That’s true. But there’s still some assholes out there who will break the law, especially if they’re foreign tabloids.”

Emily squared her shoulders. “Okay, Master Obi-Wan. What else am I going to need to know?”

“Well, my young padawan, let’s play the rest by ear.”

“Sounds like a plan, Pine.” 

She snuggled into him and relaxed as she thought back through the afternoon. Jordan was right, those three little words that she had finally allowed herself to say, carried so much power and so much relief.

Chris suddenly moved from his seat and walked to the stairs of the hot tub. “I’ll be right back.”

She watched as Chris got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel from the half wall. Drying himself as he went he walked quickly into the house. Emily settled back into the water and let her mind drift. She heard some water splashes as a couple people got into the hot tub. She cracked open an eye and saw Kim and Jordan sitting across from her.

“You and Chris sure looked awful cozy over here. What had you in such a deep discussion?” Jordan asked.

Emily smiled, biting her lip. “I told him.”

“Told him what?” Kim took her hand.

“That I love him.”

At that time, Katie came over and got into the hot tub. “I assume that we’re having a girl pow-wow over here?”

Emily giggled. “Kinda. I was just telling Jordan and Kim that I told your brother how I feel about him.”

“You actually said the words?” Jordan studied her.

“I did. He even made me repeat it back to him.”

“How do you feel?”

“Jordan, you were right. Those are three powerful little words. But now, since they’re out there, I’m happy. There’s like this weight that has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel lighter than I have in years.”

“God, Ems. I’m so happy for you.” Kim threw her arms around Emily.

“I’m proud of you. You’ve had a lot of firsts within the last couple days. Your mind is probably spinning a mile a minute, but it’ll definitely get better.” Jordan took her hand.

“I know.” She turned to Katie. “Chris was just telling me about things that I’ll need for when we go to California.”

“Let me guess. Sunglasses and ball cap?”

Emily nodded.

“Don’t worry. Between Mom, Chris, and me, we’ll get you and Mac taken care of.”

Kim glanced over at her. “You’re going shopping?” At Emily’s nod, Kim continued. “Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

Giggling, Emily pushed against Kim. “I’m right here, but when you have an unmovable force for a boyfriend who wants to spoil you, plus the weight of two very strong women, you kinda have to go with the flow.”

“Mom and I actually didn’t let her say no. So it _is_ our fault.”

They chuckled. Emily shrugged her shoulders. “I’m quickly learning that if you can’t beat ‘em—join ‘em.”

“Good thought.”

Katie glanced over at her. “I’m still a little confused about something.”

“What?”

“Chris doesn’t really dance, so why would he have a dance studio in his house? Unless…”

Emily heard a throat clearing. “Because Emily does.”

She looked up and saw Chris. Standing beside him in shorts and a T-shirt was her father.

“Daddy? What are you doing here?”

He smiled at his daughter. “Chris was nice enough to invite me over, since he figured I would have to work tomorrow.”

Emily got up out of the hot tub. Grabbing a towel she quickly dried off, then wrapped it around herself. She hugged her father. “I’m glad.” She looked over at Chris and mouthed the words, _thank you._

“You’re welcome.”

A little voice chimed in. “Hi Grandpa.”

“Hey, Mac. How’s my girl?”

Mac smiled. “I’m good. Mom, I’m getting hungry.”

“Me, too.” She turned to Chris. “Why don’t you guys try to fire up the grill and we’ll start getting things around.”

“You got it. Juan?” he called. “We have orders from the womenfolk. Must have fire,” he grunted. As Chris and Juan walked out of the room, Chris turned back. “Love you, babe.”

Emily smiled. “I love you, too.”

 

#

 

Later that night, as they settled back in at Emily’s house, Emily reflected back on her day. She couldn’t believe that for the first time in forever—she felt complete. Chris had joined her again in the shower to wash all of the chlorine off from their day in the pool. Her touches had gotten bolder, but she still couldn’t bring herself to go past his waist.

As their naked bodies laid against the cool sheets of their bed, their legs intertwined, Emily sighed.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about everything that’s happened. I just never thought I could be this happy.”

“Do you like your room?”

“Chris, I love it. It’s perfect. I can’t wait to use it.” She looked up at him. “In fact, I was kinda hoping that you would want to use it with me.”

“You mean?”

She nodded. “You got me to take up Yoga, so how about we work on your dance technique a little? And don’t worry, you will still be ‘manly’.” She giggled.

Chris paused for a moment. “It seems like a fair trade. You’re on.”

He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.” Emily smiled as her words echoed in the stillness, and sleep enfolded them in its cocoon.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora. I know I've said this before, but I couldn't have done this without you. You're incredible. Thank you so much for everything.

“I love you, too.” He smiled softly as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. She outlined his bottom lip, urging him to take it deeper. When he did, she felt her nerve endings explode. Her tongue languidly explored his mouth. She loved his taste.

Emily pulled her lips away trying to get air into her starving lungs. She studied him as he panted, trying to breathe. “God, Chris. I love when you do that.”

He grinned. “I know you do.”

They soaped up quickly and rinsed off, becoming more playful as the shower went on. Finally, Emily reached around him and turned the water off before looking up at him. “I can see the wheels turning, Pine. What’re you thinking?”

He reached out to retrieve two towels handing one to Emily before he began to dry himself off. “If I can get Mom and Dad to babysit, would you like to stay at the house tonight? I know your dad’s probably going to be out patrolling and we have the beds.”

“I take it you’re planning on drinking.”

He nodded.

“Alright, then I guess I’ll just pack an extra change of clothes for when Mom, Katie and I go shopping tomorrow. And some extra for Mac, too.” She started to dry off then wrapped the towel around herself.

“So, we can stay?”

“Sure. Besides, it’ll be fun to see you let loose like this. I’ve heard stories thanks to _someone’s_ Twitter feed.”

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Emily watched him as he moved and followed him out. “Oh, you have, have you?”

“How soon you forget the infamous _Trek_ pub crawl. _Scotty_ made sure we all knew how much fun was truly had.”

He grinned. “Oh, yeah, that was a good night.” He paused, looking down at her. “And before you get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours, all of the women there paled in comparison to you.”

“C’mon, we both know the truth. I know you went to Hooters. And I used to be a waitress. I know what guys look at. Remember— _there were pictures._ ”

“It _is_ the truth.” Chris shook his head. “The difference between those women and you is that you’re real. There’s no part on you that’s fake and you’re mine. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away.”

“You do that to me, too.”

He quickly changed into a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. “I’m going to pack my bag then go downstairs and make coffee.”

“Alright, babe.”

He left the room and Emily changed into her clothes which consisted of one of the swimsuits that she had picked out, the new cover-up and cut-offs. Kim was right. Just enough coverage to be classy and sexy at the same time. The black of the suit showed through the white mesh of the top. Quickly, she threw a bag together of her own for the next couple days. She found herself actually looking forward to the coming party.

 

* * * *

 

Chris quickly went into the guest room and packed his gym bag with clothes, a book, and then started to walk out. At the last minute, he turned back and found his camera bag. He opened it and pulled out the camera body. Flipping a switch, he checked the display, making sure that he had a full charge on the battery and an empty memory card. Today would be the perfect day to get some shots of his family, including Emily and Mac. Putting the camera away, he grabbed the two bags and strode downstairs to the kitchen. Mac was sitting at the table, eating cereal.

“Morning, Munchkin. Happy Fourth of July.”

“Morning. Is Mom coming down?”

He nodded, putting together what he needed to make coffee for both Emily and himself. “Yeah, she’s just finishing getting ready. He sat next to Mac at the table and tapped her hand to get her undivided attention. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay.”

“Would you like to spend the night at the hotel with Nana, Pops, and your cousins?”

“Tonight? Would it be after the party?”

“Yes. I promise you won’t miss anything. And then tomorrow, while your Mom, Aunt Katie, and Nana go shopping, we’ll play video games, watch movies or something like that. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds great!” Mac clapped excitedly.

“Cool.” Chris patted her on the head and walked into the living room and looked out the window. He saw that the newspaper had been delivered earlier. “Hey, Mac, I’m going to go outside and get the paper.” He opened the front door and strode out onto the porch, bending down to retrieve the rolled up newspaper. Looking up, he saw a piece of white paper sticking out of the mailbox.

It didn’t look to be an envelope of any kind, just a note that was stuck in Emily’s box. He took it out and as he unfolded it, Chris looked up and down the street. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Finally, he glanced down at the words and they made his blood turn cold. Written in block handwriting was the message.

 

Chris folded the note back up and retreated into the house. Emily was in such a good mood today and he didn’t want to spoil it. He took the note and dropped it into the front pocket of his camera bag, trying to put the note out of his mind. Something was going on and he intended to get to the bottom of it—just not today. He didn’t want to ruin the party for Emily. Vowing internally to talk to her at a later time, he zipped the pocket on the bag up—out of sight, out of mind.

He heard Emily’s footsteps on the stairway and put a smile on his face.

 

* * * *

 

Emily came down the stairs with hers and Mac’s bags in her hand and dropped them by the back door. She took a travel cup out of the cupboard and started fixing her coffee.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hi, Mom.”

“Damn, Ems. You look beautiful.” Chris wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

“Thank you. I just figured we could just snack throughout the day at your house and wouldn’t go anywhere for breakfast. I mean, my God, I think we have plenty of food. And knowing Kim, she’ll probably bring more over with her and Bill.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.” His phone buzzed and he quickly looked at the display “Well, I guess everyone’s getting ready to head over to the house.” He looked over at Mac. “You ready?”

“Yeah!”

Chris chuckled at the little girl’s enthusiasm.“Alright. Then let’s rock and roll.” He grabbed his bags and followed Emily and Mac out, making sure that the door was locked.

She nodded towards the other smaller black bag that he was carrying. “What’s the other one, Chris?”

He grinned over at her. “My camera. It’s not often that I get my family all together like this. So, I thought why not bring it along? I can get some shots of everyone together.” He stopped and took her hand, raising it to his lips. “Besides, I want some of us, too.”

“I’d like that.” A soft smile graced her face. “I guess it would make all of this seem more real if I had pictures of us around the place.”

They got into his car and made their way over to the new house. Just like the first time she saw it, the place took Emily’s breath away. She still couldn’t believe that not only her boyfriend had bought the property, but she actually had the keys to it.

As Chris parked the car, two other cars pulled into the driveway. They came to a stop next to Chris’ vehicle.

“Aunt Ems! Uncle Chris!”

Juan and Katie got out and helped Ashley and Jake out of the back seat. They ran over to Chris and Emily, crashing into their legs.

“Hey, guys!”

Katie hugged Emily quickly. “You look beautiful.”

Emily’s cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment. She definitely was going to have to get used to all the attention. “Thank you, Katie. I actually feel like it today.”

They went inside and the kids immediately went to go change into their swimsuits. Emily grinned. “Well, I guess the kids are excited about getting back into the pool!”

“Yeah, I think you could say that. They love the water. They practically live in ours back home.”

Emily and Katie started taking out the food for the festivities. They chit-chatted about their upcoming shopping trip and the kind of things that Emily wanted to find. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light and glanced over to find Chris holding his camera.

They quickly posed, then returned to what they were doing.

Soon, they could hear the pitter patter of footsteps as the kids ran through the hallway towards the pool.

“Mac, come here for a second. Get with your mom.”

Mac walked over and stood with Emily, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Chris quickly snapped the image. “Katie, could you take one of the three of us?”

“Of course.” He handed the camera over to her and walked over to where Emily and Mac stood.

Emily wrapped an arm around his waist as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Katie took the picture, then looked down at the display. “How about one of just you and Emily, Chris?”

“I’d like that.”

As Mac scurried after the other kids, Emily called after her. “Hey you guys, don’t get into the pool yet. Wait until there’s an adult there.”

Robert put a hand on Emily’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ve got them.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Emily looked up in embarrassment as the last word slipped out of her mouth. “I’m…”

He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, Emily. I’m honored that you would think of me like that.” After a slight squeeze to her shoulder, he left, following the kids to the pool.

Soon they could hear splashes and shrieks of joy echoing through the house.

Emily wrapped both arms around Chris’ waist as he pulled her closer. As they locked eyes, she forgot that Katie was even taking a picture. Emily could see all of the love that she felt for Chris reflected back in his eyes. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, babe.” He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips as the flash went off.

“Now you two, look at me,” Katie said.

They turned slightly and looked right at the camera. Emily rested her head against Chris’ chest. Katie smiled at the couple, capturing another image.

 _“I brought doughnuts and coffee!”_ A sing-songy voice called from the doorway.

Emily pulled away, and turned and saw her best friend carrying a white box. A man with sandy blonde hair stood behind her with two carriers full of cups.

“Webber, get your ass in here. Hi, Bill.”

Emily made introductions as they set up the doughnuts and distributed the coffee. Soon, Jordan arrived with more food in tow. Chris took a few more candids before finally putting his camera away. Then they all migrated to the pool room, where Chris and Juan brought out all of the pool loungers and toys that he had purchased—including the squirt guns.

“Oh, shit. I can’t believe he actually brought them out.” Emily shook her head as she watched Chris fill up the tanks on each one of the guns.

“What?”

“The Super Soakers.”

Jordan grinned. “I told you, the boy is total mischief, especially when he’s relaxed like this and he’s around people he loves.”

“I guess. I just didn’t realize that he would bring them out this soon.” She raised her voice to get Chris’ attention. “Okay, Pine. There’s going to be rules about the Super Soakers. The Munchkin and the elves better listen up, too.” She paused. “You’re only allowed to shoot people who are down to their swimsuits. Do _not_ shoot people that are still fully dressed. You got that? And no shooting anyone in the face, either.”

She watched as he set three of the guns near the pool for the kids to get, then walked closer to her with a couple more. He handed her one.

“I guess that means I can’t get you?”

She grinned. “Nope. But we can get them.”

With a nod, they both turned and fired blasts of water at the kids playing in the pool. The kids shrieked as the water hit them. He glanced over at Emily.

“Damn, you’re a pretty good shot. Where’d you learn that?”

“Target practice with my dad. Chris, I’m a daughter of a cop. I’ve been around weapons pretty much all my life. When I was old enough, he would take me to the range and taught me how to shoot so I would have a healthy respect for guns and not be afraid of them. It was just something we could do together.”

“Uncle Chris, are you getting in?” Jake asked, bobbing in the pool.

He glanced over at Emily. “Maybe.”

“Go on, honey. Get in the pool.” Emily grinned mischievously, brandishing her weapon. “I dare ya.”

“Oh, Jesus, I’m in trouble.” he muttered under his breath. “Alright, guys, I guess I’m coming in.” He stripped his T-shirt off and dropped it on a nearby daybed.

Emily watched as he walked over to the diving board and hopped up on to it. He grinned over at her. “What’s wrong, Lawrence? You’re not going to shoot your boyfriend are ya?”

“Get ’em, Mom,” Mac called out from the pool.

As he jumped off the diving board, Emily turned her weapon on him, and let off a stream of water, hitting Chris directly in the chest. She chuckled as he came up sputtering for air.

“Holy shit! The water from the gun is cold!”

“Yeah, because you filled it from the cold water tap, dork.”

Emily went and sat down with Robert and Gwynne, her squirt gun resting across her lap.

“So, Emily, Christopher texted us with an idea this morning.” Gwynne smiled warmly.

“Oh? I’ve learned that either means he’s up to something mischievous or he’s plotting…”

Robert laughed out loud. “You certainly dialed his number!”

“Hush, Buzz.” Gwynne slapped her husband’s thigh before turning her attention back to Emily. “He asked if we would watch the kids tonight at our hotel—Mac included. Of course we said yes, we just love her to pieces.”

Emily nodded hesitantly. “Are you sure you’re okay with that? I don’t want you to feel obligated to take Mac too.”

“Nonsense! I keep telling you, Mac may not have our last name or be technically ‘ours’, but we consider her another granddaughter. This will give me a chance to see what she likes, so when we go shopping tomorrow, we’ll have a better idea on what to get her.” She winked. “We’ll have a fantastic time—and you adults can enjoy the night without ‘little ears’ around.”

Emily chuckled. “I’m sure the libations will be flowing, to say the least.” She tentatively reached out for Gwynne’s hand, which the older woman enthusiastically accepted. “Thank you, really. Mac adores you both—and the kids. And I promise she’ll be on her best behavior.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mac trying to sneak up of her with a weapon. Emily quickly turned her gun onto her and shot out a stream of water. “Mackenzie Christine! What did I tell you? No getting people who are still dressed.”

“Don’t get mad at her honey,” Chris called. “I told her to try and sneak up on you.” He motioned Mac back to him. “C’mere, Mac. We need to think up another plan to get your mom.”

Mac scurried away and they both jumped back into the pool. As Emily watched, they huddled together with rapid whispering going on between the two of them. Chris glanced back at her from time to time.

Bob chuckled at his son. “You’re in trouble now, Emily. I know that look. One thing about Chris is that he’s persistent. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants.”

“You’re probably right. I don’t mind though, I like to see him like this.” She nodded. “He pursued me for a month until I said that I would date him.” Emily bit her lip, reminiscing. “He was real subtle about it, too. He would just always be there. We’d run into each other at the coffee shop, or he’d swing by the restaurant and we’d have dinner like the night we met. We became friends instantly, but I was a little leery about dating him, just because…”

Gwynne reached over and squeezed Emily’s hand. “It’s alright, sweetheart.”

Emily took a deep breath, gathering her courage. She talked softly so she wouldn’t be overheard. “My ex-husband abused me. Chris knows about the abuse, but he doesn’t know who did it. I’ve been really nervous about telling him.”

Bob smiled kindly at her. “You have my word that I won’t tell him. It’s your story—but I’m going to let you in on a little secret. Chris will be your fiercest protector, and he’ll be your greatest supporter. Just take a chance and tell him. It’ll be okay.” He looked towards the pool, chuckling at Chris and the kids playing. “Well, it looks like it’s on. I knew something like this was going to happen the minute he brought out the water guns.”

Emily glanced over and started laughing. The three kids had ganged up on Chris and were repeatedly shooting him. Even Katie had gotten into the fight and had seized a weapon. Their shrieks echoed through the room.

Gwynne grinned at her son’s antics. “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen him this relaxed.”

“I’m glad. He’s brought a lot of happiness to my life.” 

“See? I told you.” Jordan’s voice interjected over the noise from the pool as she sat down next to the trio. “Mind if I sit?”

“Yeah, you did.” Emily moved the back of the lounger so that it was almost flat. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the chair. The warm breeze from the opened windows swirled around her. It had been a long time since she had felt this calm and peaceful. She had always worked on the Fourth of July. Steve had always scheduled her for this day, even though they were never busy.

She sighed as she settled back in her chair. There had been no more notes, no more crank phone calls, nothing. Maybe all of it had just been a fluke, a neighborhood kid getting his jollies out of scaring her. But now that Chris was with her and that there was a male presence at her house, maybe whoever it was had decided that it was safer that he stopped.

She felt a drop of water fall on her leg, then another. A damp finger trailed up the exposed skin. Trembling, she cracked her eyes open as she looked up into mischievous blue eyes.

“Why are you still dressed?”

“Um…” She hesitated, trying to think of an answer. Then clearing her throat, she turned to his parents. “You know your son gets bossy when he doesn’t get his way?”

Robert chuckled. “Believe me, we are well aware of that. But don’t hold it against him.”

“I won’t, not really. But I do like to tease him just a little bit. It’s fun.”

Gwynne smiled. “Just watch yourself, Emily. There was one time I remember that he decided he was going to be a little shit with his sister. He pushed her into our pool, fully clothed.”

“Yeah, pissed me off to no end!” Katie called from the pool.

She looked up at Chris. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” he said mischievously and stepped closer to her, his one arm outstretched.

Emily arched an eyebrow as she heard giggles coming from the pool. “Whatcha got behind your back?”

“Nothing.”

She smiled up at him as she got up from her chair and took a step closer. “Yeah, right. So you really want to see what’s under the cover-up?”

He nodded.

“Will you be a good boy?” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Come on, Emily,” Kim called from the pool.

She heard the kids call out for her as well.

“Yeah, come on, Emily. For me?” Chris whispered.

Emily smirked. “Mmm… Okay.”

She pulled her cover-up up over her head. Then sliding her flip-flops off of her feet, she shimmied out of her cut-off shorts. She looked over at Kim. “There! You happy now?”

Kim smiled. “Yes.”

She could feel Chris’ eyes roam over her figure, as he dropped the water gun that he had hidden behind his back. She felt her face flush as he took in her two piece black swimsuit. “You like this one?” Then she locked eyes with his and smiled.

He stepped closer to her. “You look absolutely amazing, Ems. I don’t just like it. I love it.” He put his hands on her hips. “Kim has great taste.”

“Actually, honey, I picked this one out, plus another one that I’m going to save for when it’s just us.”

“Hmm… I look forward to seeing it. Now put your arms around my neck.”

She did and he swept her up bridal style. He ran to the deep end of the pool. Emily had a split second before she realized what he was going to do.

“Chris!”

“Take a breath, Ems. We’re going in!”

She took a deep breath and in a moment of clarity, she pulled his head closer and crushed her lips to his. She felt the water hit them as Chris jumped in to the pool.

They surfaced, still clinging to each other. Chris looked down at her, shocked that she would do that in front of everyone.

“What was that for?”

She shrugged. “Kim couldn’t keep it from me. Thank you for the new suits and the cover-up, _Captain_.”

“Hey, I just came up with the plan. Kim bought the suits,” Chris told her with a twinkle in his eye.

Emily grinned at her boyfriend. “And I call bullshit on your ass, Pine. I know you gave Kim the money to get them. One thing that you’re going to have to learn about Webber and me is that she tells me everything. I’m really good at browbeating her into telling me stuff, especially when it involves a sneaky plan that my new boyfriend came up with.”

Then she took a breath. “But I’m also really glad that you came up with it, too. It got me out of the box that I was in. You made me think of myself differently, like I was attractive.”

“You are, Emily. You’re stunning. I’m glad that you’re finally starting to see yourself the way I see you, the way a lot of other people see you.”

Emily swam over to a ladder and pulled herself up and out of the pool. She quickly dried herself off with a towel, then draped it over the chair that she had been using. Chris followed her, grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He pulled a chaise closer to hers and sat down on it. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed.

“You alright?”

“I’m not used to feeling this relaxed. Before, I was always working on the Fourth. Steve knew that my dad was going to be in the station, so I had to find a babysitter for Mac. After my mom died, it was really hard. I didn’t want to leave her with just anyone.” She shook her head. “God, Steve was a prick.”

“Well, now, you don’t have to think about him anymore. He’s in your rear view mirror.”

“I know. I just can’t help but worry about money and the bills for next month.”

He turned over on his side to look at her. “Emily, honey, I want you to put that out of your mind right now. We’ll figure something out. Today, I just want you to relax and have fun.”

“Alright.” She squeezed his hand as she let the defused sun warm her skin. “I love you, Christopher.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

Emily’s eyes fluttered shut as a wave of total relaxation and peace swept over her. She felt…great.

 

* * * *

 

An hour later, Emily woke to the delicious aroma of meat cooking on the grill. She glanced over to the chaise that Chris had occupied and found it empty. She turned and looked outside. Chris and Juan were standing over at the grill, flipping patties and rolling hot dogs over the racks.

She got up and stretched. She touched her towel and found it dry. Walking through the house, she wrapped it around her waist. Following the sounds that she heard, she padded into the kitchen and found Gwynne and Katie setting out the side dishes while everyone else stood around chit-chatting.

She turned as Chris walked in with a plate piled high with burgers, while Juan followed behind with a plate covered with hot dogs.

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep,” she told them apologetically.

Chris set the plate down on the counter. “It’s okay. It’s nice to see you so relaxed.” He kissed her quickly. Then, opening the refrigerator, he asked, “Do you want a beer?”

She nodded. “Please.”

He took a bottle out, handing it to her. “Anyone else?”

“Yeah,” the other adults echoed. Chris quickly distributed bottles to the rest of them.

They quickly fixed their plates and went back into the pool room. They sat around the table and dug into the food. Emily hummed appreciatively.

“Good job on the burgers, honey.” She bumped Chris’ shoulder gently.

“Thanks.”

Katie chuckled.

They looked over at her. “What?” Chris asked.

“Nothing. You two are just really cute together.”

Emily was surrounded by smalltalk. Gwynne and Katie chatted with her about their shopping trip the next day. Emily told them about some of the stores that were there.

“Speaking of which,” Chris looked at his three favorite women. “I made a phone call.”

“Oh dear God, what did you do now?” Emily asked.

He grinned. “Stile Salon and Spa is expecting you at nine o’clock tomorrow morning to get a little pampering. Mom, just consider it one of your birthday presents. And you two,” he glanced at Katie and then Emily. “It’s because I love you guys. Then after that, you can shop and have a nice lunch.”

Emily shook her head. “Chris, I…” At his look, she stopped. She took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, babe. You deserve it. I want to spoil my girl.”

After everyone had finished eating, Chris and Emily excused themselves from the table. Chris retrieved the two gifts that he had packed in his bag, while Emily fixed the plate of cupcakes. Together, they walked in singing _‘Happy Birthday.’_

Gwynne and Robert both smiled, obviously touched at the thought that their son and Emily would have gone to this much trouble.

Emily shrugged. “We had the cupcakes ordered before we knew that you were coming out. So we just thought, why not have them for your birthdays as well?”

“We love it.” Gwynne told them.

They both blew out the candles. Gwynne stood up and hugged Chris then Emily. “Thank you. This is so sweet.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

Robert pulled his son in for a hug. Emily watched as the two men slapped each other on the back. Then Robert embraced her gently. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome.”

Chris handed them both neatly wrapped presents. “Here’s just a little something from us.”

“Really?” Gwynne looked curiously at him.

“Yeah.” He draped an arm around Emily’s shoulder.

Gwynne ripped into the paper and uncovered the jeweler’s box. “Christopher?”

He smiled at his mother. “Go ahead. Open it.”

She flipped open the top and nestled on the fabric was a Pandora bracelet with different charms on it. She immediately saw the birthstones representing Robert, Katie, Chris, Juan, and the two grandkids. But there were also two extra birthstones, a sapphire and an aquamarine. She looked up at him. “Emily and Mac are a part of this, aren’t they?”

“They are. Emily’s the other sapphire and Mac’s the aquamarine.”

She pulled her son to her. “I love it, Christopher. Thank you.” She took the bracelet out of the box and handed it to him. “Could you put it on for me?”

“Of course.” He put it on her wrist, letting the sunlight catch the different stones on the bracelet. He looked toward his father. “Your turn, Dad.”

Robert quickly unwrapped his present. He smiled when he saw the coffee table book of photography that Chris had gotten him. He smiled as he read the inscription that Chris had written. “Thanks. This is beautiful.”

“Glad you like it.”

A small smile graced Emily’s face. “You’re welcome. I didn’t know that he had signed our names on there until later. But I was there when he picked it out.”

“He’s sneaky like that.”

“Mom,” Mac asked. “Can we go play outside for a bit?”

“Sure sweetie. But change out of your suits first.”

Emily watched as Mac skipped out of the room, followed by Ashley and Jake. Soon, she could hear them outside as they played on the swing set. Getting up from her chair, she found her bag and rummaged through it. Finding her book and making her way back into the pool room, she spied Chris laying on one of the daybeds. He looked like he was asleep.

She sauntered up to him and instantly saw him turn his head towards her, gracing her with a smile.

“Hey.”

“Can I…?” She motioned to the spot next to him.

“Of course. C’mere.”

She sat down and instantly snuggled in to him. For the first time in a long time, she felt content.

“You having a good time so far?” he whispered.

“I am. I haven’t felt this way in a long time.”

“Well, stick with me and you’ll feel this way all the time, I hope.”

She grinned up at him. “I plan on it, Chris.”

“Good.”

She opened her book and started reading, relaxing back into him, never noticing that Katie had gotten Chris’ camera out and was taking more pictures of the group. She heard a click of a shutter, but didn’t pay any attention to it. She was happy, comfortably curled up next to Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first part of the Fourth of July holiday... Enjoy!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed once again by Bebedora. I'm running out of adjective to describe you. Thanks for being there for me and for working so hard on this. I really appreciate it... Also if you guys are in the mood to check out some of her writing, she's written an absolutely beautiful tribute piece to Anton Yelchin, called 'One For The Road'. I'm not sure if she's posted it on the Archive but I do know it's on Fanfiction.net. It'll have you in tears. It's a hauntingly gorgeous piece of writing.

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

As the afternoon drifted into evening, the party had turned from relaxing and laid-back into what was turning out to be a very fun night. Emily couldn’t remember having as much fun as she was having right now. After spending a while reading in Chris’ arms, they had all started enjoying themselves in the pool area, and throughout the rest of the house—complete with more adult refreshments. But somehow, even after mingling with the guests, she ended up back with Chris anyway.

Emily sighed and watched the kids playing in the pool, totally content in Chris’ arms. So, when he started to move and try to wriggle out from behind her, she couldn’t help but pout. She didn’t want to give him up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She reached for her beer and took a drink, finishing it. “Well, I guess that one’s gone.”

He chuckled at her disappointed look. “Well, obviously I was going to get you another beer…and I have to pee.”

“Only if you’re going to get another one.”

He pecked her on the lips, then got up. “I’ll be right back, my lady.”

Emily giggled as he strode away from her and out of the room. She looked around the room and smiled. The kids were playing in the pool. Kim and Bill were on one of the other daybeds, talking. She spied Katie over by the tap, refilling the water guns. Emily shook her head. She knew that if Chris had his way, the fight would totally be on after he saw his sister rearming the toys. Jordan was still sitting with Robert and Gwynne chatting. As she got lost in her thoughts, she sighed. Everything just seemed…right.

“Here you go.”

She glanced up as a bottle of beer came into view. “Thanks, babe.” Emily told Chris as he sat back down next to her.

“You’re welcome.” He took a sip of his own beer. “Are you having fun?”

Emily leaned against him as he tucked her back into his side. “Yeah, I am. I think this will be one Fourth of July that I’ll always remember.”

He smiled. “Oh, and why is that?”

Emily bit her lip gently. “Because it’s the first one I’ve spent with you. Today has been absolutely amazing. I’ve had so much fun.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He paused. “Oh shit!”

“What?”

He grinned and pointed to her book on the small table beside the lounger. “I think you better stow that someplace safe before it gets wet. Katie just gave the kids their squirt guns.”

Emily glanced at Katie and the kids huddled around her. “I think you’re right. I’ll be back. Don’t start anything without me.”

“You got it.”

She scurried into the living room and dropped her book back into her bag. As she turned, she spied Katie with the weapon that she had discarded. Emily put her hands up in surrender.

“Don’t shoot. I’m unarmed.”

“I'm not going to shoot you.” Katie chuckled. “I brought you this so you can help me gang up on the guys.”

“I’m _so_ in.”

Katie handed her the gun and together they set off back towards the pool room. They followed the shrieks to the backyard where they watched a battle between Chris and the kids already underway.

With a nod, they snuck outside, then took off into different directions, with Emily taking off towards the play set. She heard Juan yell as Katie laughed with glee.

She slipped around the climbing wall and watched the ensuing battle between Juan, Katie and the kids. There was a smaller battle to the side involving Kim and Bill. As she looked around, she noticed that Chris was nowhere in sight. _Where the fuck is Chris? Where is he?_

As she peered around the wall, a hand snaked around her waist. “Looking for someone?” a voice growled near her ear.

She was turned and pinned against the wood. She looked up into mischievous blue eyes which quickly darkened with desire.

“Chris…”

“There’s something that I’ve wanted to do.”

Emily’s eyes flicked between his eyes and his mouth. She wet her lips quickly. He leaned closer to her.

“God, you are so incredibly sexy.”

Chris crushed his mouth to hers. She dropped her gun and wrapped her arms around his neck, thrusting her fingers into his wet hair. Moaning, she felt herself being lifted up as she was pinned tighter to the wall. She locked her ankles around his waist.

Their tongues dueled with each other, fighting for dominance. Chris let up slightly, letting her explore his mouth. Emily drowned in his essence. Her lungs were screaming for air, but still she kept kissing him. Finally, when she thought she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, she pulled his head away. They both panted for air. “My Lord, that was amazing.”

He nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

She unwound her legs from his waist, and shakily stood on her feet. Looking up at him, she bit her lip and could still taste him. “I know I’m not ready for this, but dammit I want you. I want you so much.”

“I know, babe. I know. And you can have me when we’re both sure that you’re ready. I promise you.”

“You’ll wait for me?”

He raised a hand, and caressed her cheek. “Of course I will. I’m in this for the long haul. I love you, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.”

Emily smiled softly at his words. “I love you, too, Christopher.”

They both peered around the wall. “You ready to get back?”

She nodded, then picked up her gun. Looking innocent as she brushed past him, she taunted, “I never did get to do… _this_!” Quickly letting loose a stream of water, she hit him in the chest before taking off running across the yard.

“Why you little shit! Get back here!” Chris ran after her, his long legs quickly eating up the distance between them.

Just as she was about to reach the safety of the house, she felt his arm wrap around her waist. Suddenly, she was lifted up and slung over his shoulder.

“Chris, put me down!”

“Nope.”

From her upside-down view, she watched as they made their way into the pool room. 

There were chuckles from everyone.

Emily struggled slightly as he walked toward the pool. Chris brought her down from his shoulder and held her in his arms.

“Are you sorry?”

“For what?” Emily asked impishly.

“You know what. Are you sorry?”

“You wouldn’t.”

He grinned down at her, his blue eyes twinkling. “Say you’re sorry.”

“No…” She shrieked as she felt herself thrown into the pool. Soon after she hit the water, she heard a screech and a splash. She surfaced, saw Chris in the pool next to her, then glanced to the edge. Katie and Juan stood there smirking.

“That’s for throwing me into the pool when we were younger, brother dear,” Katie told him. “Now, we’re even.”

Chris grinned as he and Emily both swam over to the edge to pull themselves out. “Damn, that was fun.” Chris helped Emily out of the pool, wrapping a towel around her before retrieving one for himself.

Mac skipped up to the two of them with a grin on her face. “That was so funny!” Then she stopped. “Mom, Chris, we’re hungry.”

“Oh, you are, are you?” Chris clasped her gently on the shoulder. “Well, then let’s heat up the leftovers and eat.”

They made their way into the kitchen and started making up plates. Emily nudged Chris in the ribs. “So what’s on the agenda after the kids leave?

“Oh…” He took a breath. “I thought that we might drink a little more and just have some fun.”

“Fun? What kind of fun?”

Chris smirked devilishly. “Never mind. You’ll just have to wait and find out.” He grabbed his plate and headed out towards the patio, Emily in tow.

By the time that they finished eating, the kids were obviously losing steam. Mac had climbed up into Emily’s lap, cuddling up with her. Emily smiled down at her daughter. She then looked up and caught Chris’ eyes watching the two of them. His eyes were soft and gentle. He reached out and gently brushed Mac’s hair away from her face.

“Hey, Munchkin, you’ve had a big day, haven’t you?”

“Mmm-hmm. But I liked it. I had a lot of fun.”

“You think you’re ready to go to the hotel?” Gwynne asked gently. “It’s about time for us to go.”

Mac nodded. “I’m tired.”

Chris stood up from his chair. “Emily, hand her to me. I’ll carry her out to the car while you get her bag.”

Emily hugged Mac to her. “I love you, baby. Behave for Nana and Pops, and I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay.”

She handed Mac off to Chris and watched as he settled her against his hip. Mac wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard him talk to her gently.

“Hold on tight, Munchkin.”

Emily followed Chris to where she had left their bags and grabbed Mac’s. Ashley was shuffling behind with Katie, barely keeping her eyes open. Jake had already fallen asleep in his father’s arms.

They made their way out to Gwynne and Robert’s rental. Emily handed the bag she held to Gwynne. “All of her stuff is in there. If you need anything…”

“Emily, honey, don’t worry. She’ll be fine.”

She nodded. She heard Mac whisper something to Chris, and he replied to her in kind. He set her gently in the car and helped her buckle her seatbelt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for our date, okay?’

Mac nodded, closing her eyes.

The others said goodbye to Robert, Gwynne and the kids. Then they watched as the taillights disappeared down the road.

Chris turned to Emily. “You ready to have some fun?”

“You mean drink?”

“Yep.”

Emily thought for a minute. “Oh why the hell not. Let’s do it, Pine.”

“Yes,” he said, pumping his fist. He turned to Juan. “Hey, bro. Can you help me with something?”

“Sure. Are we bringing out both?”

Chris nodded before turning back to Emily. “Have you ever played Beer Pong?”

“A long time ago, when I was back in college. Why?”

“Well, I thought we’d give it a whirl, and if you’re still standing afterwards, we’d play something else.”

“Like what?”

“Battleshots.”

Emily raised an eyebrow. _“Battleshots?”_

“It’s a take on _Battleship_ , but you use shots instead.”

Emily’s eyes widened. “That’s why you got the tequila?”

“Yep.”

“I’m game. Let’s do it.” Emily grinned as they walked back into the house.

Juan helped Chris pull out the two tables, and while Katie helped them set up the games, Jordan talked to Emily. “Are you doing alright?”

Emily nodded. “I’m feeling great.”

“I noticed that you and Chris disappeared during the water fight.”

Emily flushed slightly. “He snuck up on me from behind while I was trying to find him. He…”

“He laid one on you, didn’t he?”

She nodded. “Then he got me to admit that I wanted him. It just happened. He told me that he’d wait for me until I was ready.”

“And he will. You two are so natural together. Chris is a laid-back person, but seeing him like this is refreshing. He’s completely in love with you. So, I want you to go with that feeling, alright?”

“Okay, Jordan.”

“I have a feeling that tonight is going to really open your eyes, and let you see what kind of guy Chris really is. Even if you get drunk, he won’t let anything happen to you. He’s a decent guy who won’t take advantage of you. He cares for you.” She paused. “A lot.”

“I know.” She turned her attention to Chris. “Hey, honey? I’ll be right back. I’m going to go change out of my suit. I think I’m done swimming for a while.”

He acknowledged her with a smile as he busied himself setting up the tables.

Emily walked out of the room and went to where her bag was. She grabbed it and walked upstairs and down the hall into Chris’ room and into the en suite. Thinking about what Jordan had told her. She could feel herself embracing this new part of her, the part that Chris was bringing out in her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw how bright her eyes were. It was almost as if the years that she had been with Mark and the ten years after had melted away. For the first time in years, she felt like that part of her life didn’t exist. She quickly dressed in a soft pair of pajama shorts and a T-shirt, then hung her suit over the shower door. Turning and walking out of the bathroom, she couldn’t help but smile to herself.

As she got closer, she could hear laughter from where Chris and Juan had set up the beer pong and the Battleshots game.

She walked in and saw that Katie and Juan had teamed up against Kim and Jordan. Kim drank the contents of one of the cups, wincing at the alcoholic taste. Emily grabbed Chris’ beer bottle out of his hand and took a sip.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hi.” He motioned to his beer. “You want another?”

“Sure.”

As Chris walked out of the room towards the kitchen, Emily smiled, waiting for her chance to have some fun.

 

#

 

A figure snuck among the shadows of the small guest house. It had been so easy to sneak away while his girlfriend and that other woman played the infantile drinking game with Emily’s boyfriend’s sister and her husband.

He had hung back and placed the cameras and the bugs in the house while they were saying goodbye to the kids. He hoped that what he was doing was good enough for his conspirator, but knowing him, it wouldn’t be. It wouldn’t be enough until Emily was back with the man that she was supposed to be with.

He quickly finished his work and sent off a text message saying that everything was done. Bill kept to the shadows until he made his way to the patio, then he stepped into the light, making sure that whoever was in the kitchen thought he’d been there all the time, just getting some air.

He watched as Chris closed the refrigerator door and walked out of the room, before stepping inside the house, completely finished with his task for the night.

 

#

 

“C-seven.”

Emily grinned down at her board, contemplating her next move. She looked across the table at Chris. His eyes were slightly glassy as the alcohol started to affect him. She knew that his expression matched hers. He had already sunk her destroyer, forcing her to drink one shot of tequila, plus two shots of vodka. She had countered by finding his battleship, making him take the shot.

His eyes locked with hers as he called out the next set of coordinates.

“B-five.”

Emily’s shoulders fell as Chris delivered another hit to her fleet. “Shit, Pine.” She picked up the shot glass and drained it. The tequila burned slightly as it went down her throat and settled into her stomach. “I’m really starting to hate you right now.”

He grinned. “No, you don’t, baby.”

Emily took a moment to study her board. “C-six.”

“Dammit,” he muttered, picking up the glass. She knew when she saw the bottom of the glass, it was the tequila.

She danced on her toes. “Yes. I got the middle of the boat…”

Chris laughed. “Yeah, but I’m still winning. I need to just get one more.”

“Whatever, Pine.”

He smiled. “B-four.”

Emily giggled. “Umm… That’s a miss.”

“Fuck!”

She smirked up at him, her words slurring slightly. “I’m going to make you pay for that one, Christopher. C-five.”

Silently, he drained the vodka. Then he quickly called out the the coordinates that she dreaded to hear. “A-five.”

She picked up the glass and saluted her opponent. She drained the shot, then set it back on the board. “Good game, Pine.” She took a breath, then taking another tequila shot from the board, she drained that one as well. “Now, I think I’m going to go relax.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling nice and warm.” She staggered over to one of the daybeds and plopped herself down on the cushions. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the alcohol enfold her. Her thoughts wandered as someone else took over the Battleshots game.

She didn’t know how much time had past as she laid there. Laying there enjoying her buzz, she suddenly became aware of a presence looming over her and opened her eyes.

“Hey…”

She smiled up at Chris. “Hey, yourself.”

“Can I lay with you?”

Seeing that he had a blanket in his hand, she patted the cushion next to herself. He had changed out of his board shorts and into a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt. She looked over at Kim and Bill, who were snuggled up under a blanket. Then she saw Katie and Juan sound asleep on one of the other daybeds. Jordan must have left while she was relaxing. She watched as he laid down next to her and spread the blanket over both of them before pulling her close to his body.

“This is nice.”

She nodded as she laid her head on his cloth-covered chest. “Yeah, it is. I had a lot of fun today. I don’t think I’ve had this much to drink in a long time.”

“I’m surprised that you kept up with me as much as you did.” He smiled as he relaxed back against the cushions. “Mac surprised me again. I knew she could swim from yesterday, but I didn’t realize…she’s a damn fish.”

“Yeah, she is. She loves the water. I try to take her to the pool a lot over the summer. I wish the town had an indoor pool, so she could swim all year round.”

He hugged her closer to him. “Well, you’re more than welcome to come over anytime and use mine. You’ve got the keys.”

“Yeah, I do.” She looked up at him. “What’s on your mind? You look like you’re deep in thought.”

He sighed looking up at stars shining through the glass roof. “Sorry. For the first time in a long time, I’m actually content with my life. My family’s here. The woman I love is in my arms. And someone else who I care about, told me that they loved me. I feel complete.”

“Chris, I do, too. The last couple days have been incredible for me. I haven’t felt this happy in a while.” She stopped, then looked over at him. “Who else told you that they loved you?”

“Mac. As I was putting her into the car, she told me that she loved me.”

Emily smiled, her eyes shining with tears. “Chris, that’s…”

He returned her smile. “And I love her. Mac is an awesome little girl. I feel like I want to give her the world. Just like I want to with her mom.”

Emily flushed with slight embarrassment. “You’ve already started to, Christopher.” She took a breath, changing the topic. “So, the girl talk that I had with Jordan yesterday was good. I learned a lot from it.”

“I bet you did. Every time I talk to her, I seem to either learn something new or something becomes clearer for me. But that’s not everything, is it?”

“No.” She bit her lip. “I’m—” She shook her head. “I’m frustrated with myself and with the situation. I want to become more…more sexual with you. I want to experience so many things.”

“Babe, do you want to try things because you think I want to, or is it because you honestly want to? If it’s for the first reason, then that’s not the right one. We don’t have to do anything because of me. Like I told you before, I’m willing to wait for you.”

“I know, Chris, but I want to. When my ex got his hands on me, I was so young and naïve. I don’t know what I like and what I don’t. I’m just afraid that if I suggest something, you’re going to think I’m a freak for wanting to try it. There’s just a lot of things that I’m curious about.”

“Honey, you know that nothing you could do or say would make me think that you were a freak.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m an extremely open-minded individual. And because in certain circles, people consider me a freak.”

“Because of your views on sex?”

“Yep. Do you want to know why most of my relationships ended?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” he shifted slightly. “Almost every relationship I’ve been in has been because of my career. I starting dating younger women, mostly models or starlets, because those were the girls that I couldn’t get in high school and in college. I was _not_ big man on campus. I hit the books pretty hard. Yeah, I went to my fair share of parties, but I also studied my ass off. After I graduated and got my first role, it kinda got to my head a little. Then as I got older and more opportunities started coming my way, I started realizing that they were using me to try and jump start their careers.” He looked down at Emily. “I haven’t really had one decent relationship in my life. I thought I had one, but she turned out like all the others.” He chuckled slightly at the memory. “We even adopted a dog together, and then I saw what she was doing…she wasn’t getting the opportunities that she thought she should. She went out and found someone that she thought would do it for her. When she announced that it was over, I was more upset about losing the dog than I was about the girl. I realized that I was on her arm because of what I could give her. Either my career got in the way, or they didn’t want the same thing I did. My intensity scared them. I’ve been used and cheated on, so I don’t think anything that you would say or want to do would surprise me. Besides, at that time, I wasn’t ready to settle down. Now, I am.”

Emily reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. “I’m sorry. No one deserves that, especially you. I don’t ever want you to think that I want to ride on your coattails. I know there’s going to be some places where I’m going to be known as just your girlfriend, but I want to be able to stand on my own two feet as well. I want to earn things on my own merit. I could’ve used my dad for so many things or cashed in on my name or his position. I didn’t want that. I earned everything on my own. That’s why I hated to tell you about the money situation.”

He smiled. “But Emily, that’s what a boyfriend is supposed to do. You’re not a kept woman by any means. I just want to make sure that you and Mac are taken care of until you find another job. You are letting me live at your house with you, rent-free, not helping with any of the bills. That doesn’t sit well with me. I want to be able to help you.”

She sighed. “Okay, if you want to help, I won’t stand in your way.” Then she glanced up at him. “I do have a question for you since we were talking about sex earlier.”

“Shoot.”

“Why would your intensity scare some people?”

“Oh, Emily. I’m too tired and way too intoxicated to explain everything, but suffice it to say that when I do anything, I throw everything I have into what I’m doing. That extends to sex. I don’t want just meaningless sex. For me, that’s just not fun. Plus, I don’t get pleasure out of it unless my partner does. I like to take my time with what I’m doing. And some of the people that I was with, I guess didn’t like that. Does that answer your question?”

“Kinda.” She took a deep breath. “So…”

“Emily, what’s your real question? I know you well enough by now to know that you get really quiet when you have a question that you’re afraid to ask. Go ahead, ask it.”

 _Damn, he knows me too well, already._ “Alright. What _do_ you enjoy doing?”

He grinned. “Are you asking me what kind of lover I am?”

“I guess so.” Then she paused. “Yeah, I am.”

“I think I’m a good lover. I like giving pleasure as well as receiving. To be honest, I like giving a lot more than getting it. I like to experiment, and try different things. There’s only maybe one or two things that I won’t try. I don’t go that way.”

“So, you like…going down there?” As she asked, she couldn’t believe that she was asking the question. Her tongue was fast and loose from the booze and her brain was struggling to keep up.

“I do. I also like using my fingers. I guess I’m what you would call a very hands-on lover. Does that scare you?”

“A little. I don’t have that much experience with all of it. My ex-husband really didn’t do that a lot with me. He actually didn’t do a whole lot of anything with me, just took what he wanted then went to sleep.”

He shook his head. “Part of the enjoyment I get is watching how my partner is responding to whatever I’m doing to her. I also watch so I know if I’ve gone past her limits or if I can push a little further.”

She took a moment to absorb his words. “Do you like foreplay?”

“What guy doesn’t? But there again, I like seeing how my partner is enjoying herself.” Chris studied her. “Honey, why all the questions? Was this something that Jordan brought up?”

Emily nodded. “Jordan and I got to talking about things, and she showed me some links that kinda blew my mind, and I can’t stop thinking about it. Plus, I know that she told you about the homework assignment and that we should talk about maybe ordering some toys for us to use when I’m ready. And of course, my tongue is freer because of everything I’ve had to drink.”

“Well, now that I know that, let me ask a question of my own.”

“Hit me with it.”

“Were you a virgin before you married your ex?”

She nodded sadly. “Yes, I was one of the good girls and waited.”

“And let me guess he didn’t teach you a whole lot about sex.”

“Not really. I don’t know how things are supposed to feel. I don’t know the right way to do things. Until yesterday, I didn’t know where things were and how big everything actually was down there.” She flushed as looked down at their intertwined hands. “I’m probably the most inexperienced thirty-four-year-old woman that you’ve ever met when it comes to this.”

“Emily, it’s alright. We can discover together what you like. And I can teach you things, too. That’s part of the fun of it. Trust me, sex can be so much fun. I can be whatever you want me to be.” He paused. “I guess I could be a little dominant in the bedroom, but I don’t have a problem giving up control. In fact, I would love to see you like that. It would so turn me on to see you in power.”

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. She outlined his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, asking for admittance. He opened his mouth wider, letting her explore its depths. Their breath mixed as she took her time with him. Emily felt his hands start to wander around her back. 

He pulled away slightly. “Emily, it’s killing me not to touch you. Can I?”

“I want you to. After everything we’ve been through already, I’m not afraid anymore.” She nervously looked around the room at the others. “But here? With _them_ all around?”

“They won’t even notice, we’ve got the blanket and they’re all asleep.” Chris’ eyes twinkled mischievously.

Emily took a deep breath and allowed him to continue. She couldn’t believe she was doing this—but it felt exhilarating to her to be a little naughty for once.

His hand snaked up her shirt and cradled her breast. Her nipple hardened as his fingers brushed against her. She moaned softly. “Oh God, Chris. I want you.”

“Soon, baby. I promise you.” He captured her mouth again, swallowing her moans. Their kisses were unhurried. His touch was soft and gentle. Emily fell more in love with him in that very moment, than she had ever thought possible. She finally pulled away, so she could breathe, resting her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat under her ear. The sound of his heartbeat was so hypnotic that it was lulling her into a state of total relaxation if his kisses hadn’t already done that. His hand stayed under her shirt, gently caressing her skin.

“I feel like I’m floating. I’m so relaxed.” She covered a yawn. 

“That’s the alcohol talking, sweetheart.”

She rested her head back against him. “No, I think it’s a combination of the alcohol and you. You make me like this, and I love it.” She paused. “I love this house, Chris. That kitchen would be a dream to cook in. Do you have any idea of where you want to get furniture and the rest of the stuff you want for the house?”

He chuckled. “You like my kitchen? That’s one I’ve not heard before.”

“Chris!” She pushed on his chest slightly.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. “You know about everything that’s around here. What do you think?”

“Well, are you bringing anything out here from California?”

He shook his head. “Not really, except maybe clothes. Why?”

“So, you’re pretty much going to need everything, right?”

Chris nodded.

“Well, we don’t really have anything around here. Sounds like we’re going to have to go into Columbus to get things. If it were me, I would go to Ashley Furniture. I love their stuff, and I think that Linda and Karen would agree. For the look that you’re wanting, they have a lot of stuff that would fit. For the kitchen, I know they have some great outlets, so you can get things there relatively cheap. And I know where some other places are, like Bed, Bath and Beyond and Crate and Barrel. And I have coupons, so I can make it less expensive for you.”

“We’re going to Columbus, then?”

“Seems that way. I know Kim doesn’t work, so I’ll see if she can watch Mac for me.”

He shook his head. “Nope. Let’s bring her and the elves along. I’m going to turn a couple rooms into a place for my niece and nephew for when they visit, so I want their opinion, too.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Then we also have to think about the guest house. And there’s the finished basement, too, but I don’t really have a plan for that, yet, other than your room, of course.”

“Damn, that’s a lot of rooms.” She yawned. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought. Maybe you should find your own bed or something. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your family, especially if your parents come over and find us together.”

“Emily, you forget. They’ve already seen us together. I want to hold you. It’s not like we’re naked or anything and besides these daybeds are special.” He smiled down at her as he released the ties on the curtains and pulled them shut, enclosing them into their own little space.

“Nice, Pine.” She snuggled in deeper to his chest. 

“Now, sleep. I’ve got my phone with me and the alarm is set for tomorrow morning.” He pulled the blanket around them tighter. She relaxed even further against him and heard him whisper, “Happy Fourth of July, baby. I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the next chapter... Catch you later.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed once again by the incomparable Bebedora. Thank you so much very everything.
> 
> This chapter is also dedicated to someone that I had the pleasure of talking to recently, LilyAnson. Thank you for being such a devoted reader and for liking whatever I'm doing. I know you're hurting, but just remember whenever you need to talk, I'll be there. Hope you enjoy the chapter, sweetie.

The next morning, Emily was roused from sleep by the delicious aroma of coffee wafting under her nose. She smiled softly before opening her eyes, taking in Chris’ caring face.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. 

“Surprisingly okay, despite drinking everything that I did last night.” She pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Whatcha got there?”

“Just some orange juice, aspirin, and coffee.”

“You are an angel, thank you.” She grabbed the aspirin and gulped them down with the juice. Then taking the coffee, she looked around at the empty pool room. “Where is everyone?”

Chris smiled. “They left already. Mom and Katie are meeting us at your house, and you guys can leave from there. I just thought it would be easier for you.”

She pecked his lips as she rose from the daybed. “You are _very_ smart.”

She headed into the living room, grabbing her bag on the way. Hurrying upstairs, she walked into his bedroom and into the bathroom. She washed up and changed clothes. She figured that she could take a quick shower after she got home to wash all the chorine and alcohol smell away.

The conversation that she and Chris had had the night before was never far from her mind. She kept replaying bits and pieces from it, and knew that she wanted to experience what he had offered.

She picked up her bag and quickly made her way downstairs, seeing him waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

“You ready to go?”

“Yep. Let’s hit it.”

They made their way out to his car hand in hand. As Emily looked up at the house, she felt the last bit of trepidation fall away from her. She was ready.

 

#

 

After a quick but playful shower with Chris and a bite to eat, Emily found herself behind the wheel of Chris’ Camaro with Gwynne and Katie. She moaned softly as she put on a burst of speed as she got onto the Interstate.

Katie glanced at her. “That sounds like a woman in love.”

“With the car? Or the man who owns the car?”

Katie winked. “Both.”

Emily glanced in the mirrors as she shifted down, moved to pass a semi truck, then shifted back up. The car instantly responded. After passing the truck, she settled the car back into the right hand lane.

“I’ve forgotten how much fun a car like this is to drive.” She paused, explaining. “I used to have a Camaro. My parents had gotten it for me as a graduation present from high school. I loved that car. When I went to college, I took it with me, which technically I couldn’t do, but I think my dad talked to someone.”

“What happened?” Gwynne’s voice came from the passenger seat.

Emily sobered. “I came home one day from an outing with some friends and only my ex’s car was in the driveway. He had sold the car out from under me. Told me that he didn’t think it was safe and that I wouldn’t be needing it anyway. I wasn’t going to be leaving the house anymore.”

“That bastard!” Katie cried.

“Yeah, but I kinda got even with him. I found the money that he had gotten from the sale of it, and took off. So, I had that money plus every bit of money that I had scrimped and saved, so I had a nice little nest egg by the time that I escaped.”

Gwynne patted her arm. “Good for you, sweetheart.”

She shrugged. “I just did what I had to do. I’m lucky I made it out. There’s some people who don’t.”

Emily got off of the interstate and onto Easton Way. She found the salon, then parked the car in the adjacent lot. As she got out of the car, Emily looked around. “Holy shit!”

Gwynne and Katie came around to her. “I take it you’ve never been over here,” Gwynne inquired.

She shook her head. All of the trepidation that she thought was gone, suddenly came back. She’d been to Easton before, but this was something totally different. She felt her chest tighten and her heart race. She missed the subtle nod that Gwynne gave to Katie as she quickly dialed a number.

Gwynne led her over to a bench in front of the salon. “Here. Let’s sit. Tell me what’s going on.”

Emily blinked. “I’m not sure I can do this. I mean the shopping, yeah, sure, no problem. But if I walk in there with you, they’ll take one look at me and think I don’t belong with you.”

“Now, that’s not true. They won’t think that at all.”

They looked up as Katie approached with her phone in her hand. “Hey, I’ve got someone who wants to talk to you.” She handed it to Emily.

Emily put it up to her ear. “Hello?” she said hesitantly.

_“Hey, baby. What’s going on?”_

_Chris…_ She felt herself instantly start to relax at the sound of his voice.“I—I panicked when I saw the salon. It’s upscale and just…”

_“You think that if you walk in there with my mom and sister, they’ll have a bad opinion of you or something.”_

“Yeah.”

_“Well, I can tell you that that won’t happen. You’re already beautiful. And you do belong. So, I want you to listen to me and just take a couple deep breaths.”_

She did as he directed, and soon she felt a calmness flow through her. Her chest loosened, and her heart settled down to its normal beat. It was almost as if he was there with her. She looked up at Gwynne and Katie with a smile as they watched her.

_“How do you feel?”_

“Much better. Thanks. God, I feel stupid now.”

 _“Not stupid. You’re being introduced to something new, so you’re going to have a bit of anxiety. It’s to be expected.”_ Chris paused. _“Now, I want you to go have fun, get pampered, and remember one thing.”_

“What?”

_“I love you.”_

Emily smiled into the phone. “I love you too, Chris.” She hung up the phone and handed it back to Katie. “Thank you.”

“Are you alright?”

Emily nodded. “Just needed a pep talk. I’m good. Let’s do this.” She stood up, straightening her shoulders.

Gwynne hugged her gently. “Atta girl.”

They walked into the front door of the salon and paused for a second, letting their eyes adjust to their surroundings. The receptionist looked up. “Good morning. Welcome to Stile Salon and Spa. How can I help you?”

They approached the desk as Gwynne spoke up. “The three of us have appointments for nine o’clock.”

“Names?”

Gwynne pointed to each of them as she said their names. “Emily Lawrence, Katie Delgado, and Gwynne Pine.”

The receptionist looked down in her book. “Yes, you’re the three that the gentleman called about. He didn’t know exactly what all you wanted to do, so he left instructions that you should pick what you wanted done.”

They took a moment to look at the list of services and their descriptions. Gwynne and Katie both picked theirs quickly and they were whisked away to the back to change and start on their morning of pampering. Emily kept looking at the offerings, not knowing what to do.

“Is it your first time here?”

She nodded shyly. “My boyfriend did it as a surprise for us. I don’t know what to do. And I don’t know how much I’m allowed to spend.”

Vanessa, the receptionist, looked at her computer screen. “Well, we usually don’t do this, but he gave his card number and said that whatever his girls wanted, they could get. I was the one that took the call.”

Emily giggled. “Yeah, that sounds like him. So, what would you recommend?”

“Well, if it was me personally, I get our Gold Package and then you can add what you want.”

Emily nodded as she looked again at what the Gold Package offered. “That sounds good. I’d like to get my hair trimmed too, if I could.” Then she bit her lip, and lowered her voice. “Could I add a Brazilian in there, as well?”

“Sure. I’ll schedule that first, so that the massage will help with the pain.” She made a quick phone call, then hung up. “Kelly will be up here in just a moment. She’ll be doing both the waxing and the massage.”

Soon, a petite blonde came up to the front desk. “Emily?”

Emily looked up as her name was called. “That’s me”

The blonde walked over to her and extended her hand to shake. “I’m Kelly. Nice to meet you. Vanessa says that it’s your first time here.”

She nodded. “It’s my first time actually at a spa. My boyfriend did it as a surprise for his mom, sister and me.”

“Wow! Must be a pretty special guy.”

They walked back to an empty room. A massage table took up most of the space in the softly lit room. The walls were the color of beach sand. There were already candles lit and the fragrance of sandalwood drifted throughout the room.

Emily could feel her nerves calming even more. She could do this.

“Vanessa told me that you wanted a Brazilian, is that right?”

Emily nodded. “I’ve never had one, but I shave…”

Kelly laughed. “I’ll tell you, once you’ve had one, you won’t ever go back to shaving. So, we’ll do that first, and then we’ll do the massage. It’ll help with the tenseness that you’ll have after the wax. Is that alright?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to step out while you get undressed. Just crawl under the covers on the table when you’re done.”

“Okay.”

Kelly quickly left, closing the door behind her. Emily took a couple more deep breaths and began to get undressed. The Brazilian wasn’t necessarily for her, it was for Chris. But she was also curious about what it would feel like. She neatly folded her clothes and put them on the chair in the corner of the room. Getting up on the table, she covered herself with the sheet and blankets. As she laid there cocooned in the warmth of the linens, she closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. She took a couple deep breaths and concentrated on the low new-age music coming from the speakers recessed in the ceiling. She barely heard Kelly come back into the room and start preparing her supplies that she’d need.

“Are you ready to get started?”

Emily nodded. her voice nervous. “I think so.”

“It’s really not that bad. You’ll feel warmth, then a slight sting. I’ll do it quick. I can put on a numbing cream before we get started, if you’re comfortable with that. Then I’ll put some aloe vera on afterwards, it’ll help with the pain as well.”

“Umm… okay.”

Kelly uncovered Emily from the waist down and started spreading a cream between her legs. After a few minutes, Emily felt a bit of warmth as she started to apply the hot wax.

“So, tell me about your guy.”

“My guy? You mean my boyfriend?”

Emily felt a bit of pressure as a strip was applied.

“Yeah, is he cute?” Kelly ripped the strip off and then applied it again, pulling it off to clean up the area.

Emily drew in a sharp breath as a wave of pain washed over her body and she fought the urge to shriek. She definitely wasn't ready for that first one. Blowing out a deep breath, she calmed herself and replied to Kelly's question.

“Chris is lethal. Tall, dark hair, with a hint of blond in it sometimes, baby blue eyes...and a body to die for.” As she was describing Chris, she barely felt the pain as Kelly worked.

“On a scale of one to ten, what is he?”

“At least a twelve.”

Kelly chuckled at her answer. “That cute, huh?” At Emily’s nod, she continued. “Alright, now what I want you to do is spread your legs and move your feet so that they touch, kinda like a frog.”

Emily did as she was told, and soon felt the warmth of the wax again.

“So, where’d you meet him?” Kelly ripped off another strip in one fluid motion.

Emily yelped before replying. “He came into the restaurant that I was working in at the time. He asked me to have dinner with him. And the rest is history.”

Kelly smiled as she worked. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Two weeks. But we’ve been friends for longer. It took me a month to accept a date from him.” Emily clapped her hands over her mouth as Kelly tore off another waxy strip. "Yikes!"

“Sorry, we’re almost done, I promise.”

Emily nodded and took a calming breath. “It’s okay.” She watched as Kelly moved around her quickly.

“Your boyfriend’s name is Chris? What does he do?”

“He works in California. His job is flexible enough so that he can take off for vacation or drop things at a moment’s notice and head off to anywhere.”

“Sounds nice.” Kelly took a tube from a low table and started to spread it on her skin. “This is just aloe vera. You made it through, Emily. You’re done.”

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. You’re pretty good.” Emily straightened out her legs.

Kelly grinned. “Thanks. But I think what helped was me asking questions about your guy. Your face lights up when you talk about him.”

“Well, he is pretty special,” she replied softly. “Talking about him made me forget what you were doing.”

“I could see that.” Kelly covered her back up with the sheet and blanket. “Why don’t you just lay here and relax for a second while I get things ready for your massage?”

“Alright.”

As Kelly cleaned up, Emily heard a beeping coming from her phone.

“I’m sorry, Kelly. Could you reach into my shorts pocket and get my phone for me.”

“Sure.” She reached in and found the little silver device. At that moment, it started ringing again. “Sounds like someone wants to get a hold of you.” She handed it to Emily.

Emily looked at the display. Her eyes softened. “It’s the guy that we were just talking about.” She flipped open the phone. “Hey, babe.”

_“Hi. I just wanted to check to see how you were doing. Are you alright? I don’t like it when I cause you to have panic attacks.”_

“Chris, honey, I’m fine. Well, now I am. Hearing your voice helped. I just have to get used to being in these type of situations and in your world.”

_“You’re really okay?”_

Emily nodded even though she knew he couldn’t see it. “I am. Now let me go, you cheeseball. I’m about to get my massage.”

_“I love you, Ems.”_

“I love you too, Christopher.” Emily flipped closed the phone sighing. “God, I love that man.”

“He sounds like he’s pretty special. Do you want me to put your phone back?”

“Yes, please.” Emily handed the phone back to Kelly who put it on top of her shorts. She laid back on the table.

As she relaxed, Kelly uncovered her leg and started to rub lotion on her skin. “Tell me more about yourself, Emily.”

“There’s not much to tell really. I live in Lancaster. I have a wonderful daughter. I’m dating a fabulous guy that I adore.” Emily took a breath. “I’m a ‘what you see is what you get’ kind a girl.”

“Oh, and he’s not?”

“He is. We just come from two different worlds, I guess.”

Kelly massaged one of her feet, finding little knots of tension in her heel and arch. “What do you mean two different worlds?”

Emily sighed as she felt the tension fall away from her foot. “Well, Chris is from California, Los Angeles, specifically. He’s surrounded by beautiful people. He’s got money. I mean, don’t get me wrong. He’s worked extremely hard for everything that he’s earned. And then here I am. I’m an out-of-work waitress with a kid, and I’m in a relationship with this incredibly handsome man, who wants to give me the world. I had a panic attack right before we came here, I’ve never been pampered like this before. Katie, his sister, called him so he could calm me down. And it worked.” She smiled. “And Chris is at my house right now, looking after my kid and his sister’s kids, while his dad and brother-in-law have a guys day.” She giggled. “In fact, they’re probably playing video games right now, and my kid is probably beating the pants off of all of them.”

Kelly moved on to her other leg. “He sounds incredible. You never did tell me what he does.”

Emily smiled. “He…umm…works in the entertainment industry.”

“So, he’s like an executive or something?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Emily felt uncomfortable about divulging the facts about Chris’ life, so she just left it at that. She fell silent as Kelly continued to massage her skin.

“Well, I’ll tell you what, Emily. I’ve dealt with some of the so-called ‘beautiful people’ that you’ve talked about. They have nothing on you. It’s obvious that you take care of yourself. You have beautiful skin, and are absolutely gorgeous. I would kill to have a complexion like yours. If you’re worried about not belonging with him, I wouldn’t be.”

“I appreciate that, Kelly, thank you.”

“You know, as long as we’re talking cute guys...have you been in Macy’s lately?”

“Yeah, we actually just went there a few days ago. Why?”

“Have you seen the guy that Armani is using to advertise his men’s Code cologne? Now, if he isn’t sexy, then I don’t know what is.”

Emily smirked in the low light. She knew _exactly_ who that man was. “Oh, yeah, I saw those. And I agree, that guy is hot.” She sighed, remembering that morning as she was taking a shower. Chris slipped in behind her, kissing her breathless under the cascading water. She loved moments like that where he was spontaneous and kissed her for no reason.

“I tried to find out the guy’s name but it was nowhere on the ad.” She shrugged. “I swear I’ve seen him before.”

Emily closed her eyes as Kelly moved to her shoulders and started rubbing her muscles there. “He’s an actor. I’ve followed his career since his first movie.”

She stopped massaging her shoulders. “The guy on the ads is an actor?” She started kneading Emily’s skin again. “Do you want me to go a little deeper here?”

“Yeah, and on my back, as well. I’m a dancer. That’s how I keep in shape, so if you could go deeper into the muscles here, that would be wonderful.”

“Alright, when you turn over I’ll get into your calf muscles like that, too.”

“Sounds great.”

Kelly massaged her shoulders a little more, then as she massaged her neck, Emily closed her eyes. “So, back to that Armani model. Is he on TV or in movies?”

“Movies, mostly. He did a few one-off roles on television early in his career, though.”

Kelly looked down at her. “You’ve _got_ to tell me more about him. He’s gorgeous.”

Emily smiled. “Yeah, he is.” She opened her eyes as Kelly stopped and sat back on the stool. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll tell Chris that I’m not the only one who likes the new ad campaign.” Emily watched as the realization flooded into Kelly’s eyes.

“Wait a minute. _Your_ Chris is the Armani guy?”

“Yeah, that’s my boyfriend. Want to see a recent picture of him?” As Kelly nodded, Emily continued. “Hand me my phone, if you could.” Kelly did so, and Emily flipped it open. The background image was a picture that Katie had snapped of them a couple days before. They were in the pool, both looking at the camera and smiling.

“Oh my God! I thought you said he was an executive in the entertainment industry.”

Emily shook her head. “I said he was something like that.”

Kelly grinned. “Well, you make a great looking couple. And I stand by my statement earlier. You definitely look like you belong with him.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”

Kelly stood up. “I’m going to hold the blanket up and I want you to turn onto your stomach.”

Emily did as she was directed and settled back onto the table. Her face was cushioned into the cradle. She took a deep breath and relaxed again.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm-hmm. Still a little tender, but I’m alright.” Emily sighed.

“I want to make sure I have this right. You want me go a little harder on your shoulders, back and calves, right?”

Emily nodded as much as she could. “Yeah.”

“You got it.”

Kelly started working on the muscles of her shoulders and instantly, Emily could feel all of the tension being released from her. Her fingers found the knot at the base of her neck and patiently worked the tissue, finally releasing it. Emily moaned softly.

“You carry a lot of tension in your neck and shoulders. I’m guessing you’ve never had this done before, either.”

“I haven’t. I’ve always thought it was frivolous. Now, I’m definitely believing otherwise.” She moaned again, as Kelly hit another spot and started working on that area.

“Just relax, Emily. If it helps, listen to the music. That’s one reason why I have the new age stuff playing. I find that it really helps my clients relax.”

She concentrated on the music and the feel of the lotion being rubbed into her skin. Her eyes drifted closed. In her mind, she could see Chris and knew finally what she wanted to do. Tonight was the night that she would up the ante and let him know just how much she cared for him. Tonight was the night that she was really going to start living her life the way she wanted to and not let a ghost from the past control her.

She didn’t know how much time had passed. She felt the sheets and blankets being pulled up over her again and a whispered voice tell her to take her time. There would be a robe waiting for her, and to go ahead and put her underwear and shorts back on. She heard the door open then close, leaving her alone. She drifted for what seemed like hours but was possibly only minutes.

Emily lazily opened her eyes, taking stock of her body. She felt like Jell-O. She had never been this relaxed in her life. She pushed herself up and then looked around. She was completely alone. She dressed in her bra and as she slid her underwear on, Emily lightly brushed the skin of her mound. It was so smooth and soft. Finishing dressing, she sipped at the water Kelly had left for her. After the waxing and the massage, the cool water felt so good against her parched throat, that she drained the entire bottle. There was a knock on the door.

_“Emily? It’s Kelly. Are you okay?”_

Emily opened the door to find Kelly with another woman waiting for her. “Oh, I’m sorry. You’re wanting to get ready for your next client. Let me just get my stuff.”

Kelly smiled kindly. “You’re just fine. This is Maxine. She’ll be doing your facial this morning.”

The older woman extended a hand. “Hi Emily. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

Emily and Maxine made their way to another room that was done in some of the same muted tones. Emily set her belongings onto the chair along with her purse.

“Before we begin, I like to get a feel for my clients. What their skin care regimen is and all of that.”

“That’s fine.”

As Maxine asked, Emily answered her questions quickly and efficiently. Then Maxine looked through a large magnifying glass at her skin.

“Are you sure you’re going to be thirty-five in September? Your skin is beautiful.”

“Thanks. I just take care of myself and have got good genes, I guess.”

Maxine grinned. “I should say you do. You ready to get started?”

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

It was much like it was with Kelly, but quieter. Maxine didn’t ask her questions about her life or anything like that. Emily let herself drift with the music that she heard coming from hidden speakers. She was going to have to find out what the salon was playing, so she could get the albums. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a very long time, if ever.

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Yes?” Maxine called.

_"I just wanted to let Ms. Lawrence know that her companions will be waiting in the salon."_

“Thank you, Vanessa. We won't be long." Maxine turned her attention back to Emily. "You’re here with friends, then?”

“My boyfriend’s sister and mother,” Emily answered. She recounted the story of Chris springing the spa appointment on them.

“Do you any plans afterwards?”

“Probably a nice lunch. And then we’re going to go shopping.”

Maxine smiled sympathetically. “You don’t sound too enthusiastic by it.”

Emily grimaced. “It’s not that. I like shopping for other people, just not myself. My boyfriend, daughter and I are going to California for a couple weeks in August and that’s one reason why I have to go shopping. Plus, I hate him spending money on me. Does that make sense?”

“It does. But think of it this way. He wants you to have fun and relax. I know your type. You're the kind of girl who wants to earn everything she gets, and hates to ask for help.”

“You’ve got me to a T, Maxine.”

“Does your man work hard for the money that he makes?”

“Extremely hard.”

“My take on the whole thing is that he wants to do this for you. So you know what you do? You let him. Have you been married before?”

“Yes. Once. It ended badly.” Emily sobered. “This relationship is the first one I’ve had since that one. My ex wasn’t anything like the man I’m with now.”

“When did that one end?”

Emily looked up at her. “A little over ten years ago.”

“Do you love him?”

Emily answered quietly. “Yeah, I do. We’ve only been exclusive for a couple weeks, and I already can’t see my life without him. Chris is…amazing.”

“From how you describe him, he sounds incredible.”

Emily smiled. “He’s not perfect, by any means. I’ve seen him get a little moody at times. He’s competitive, and hates to lose. I’ve seen him get angry. Not at me, but at certain situations. So, he’s got his flaws. But I love him, flaws and all.”

“I think you’ve got a good start.” She finished with her treatment. “How does that feel?”

“It feels amazing.”

“Good. You’ve got a nice healthy glow about you.”

“Thank you Maxine.” She got off the chair and gathered her belongings.

She handed Emily a bottle of water. “When doing stuff like this, you can become dehydrated easily, so here’s a bottle of water. I’ll show you to the salon.”

“I already found that out with the massage. I drank the entire bottle that Kelly gave me in one swallow.”

“That’ll happen.”

They walked out of the room, and she followed Maxine to a smaller waiting room. She instantly spotted Gwynne and Katie waiting for her. She turned to Maxine. “Thanks again.”

“You’re very welcome. Have a great rest of your day.”

She glided over to where the other two women were waiting. Katie and Gwynne both hugged her. “Holy shit, Emily, you’re glowing. You look gorgeous!” Katie told her.

“Thanks. I don’t think I’ve felt this good in my life. Have you been waiting long?”

They shook their heads. “Honestly, we just got here ourselves,” Gwynne said. “I’ve already talked to them, and they’re going to arrange it so our stylists are next to each other. We need to solidify our plans for after we leave here.”

“That sounds good, Mom.”

“So has Chris called you at all?” Katie inquired.

“He called me right before I got my massage to make sure I was okay.”

Katie glanced over at Gwynne. “Okay, Mom, fork it over. You owe me a twenty.” She turned her attention back to Emily. “I knew he'd call again. I just didn’t think it would be that soon after.” She paused. “Unless you had something else done before the massage?” Katie looked at her suspiciously. “You _did_ , didn’t you?”

Emily bit her lip. “I did.”

Katie studied her for a moment. “Oh my God, you got something waxed, didn’t you? Damn, Sis. You’ve got some balls. _I’m_ not even brave enough to get that done.”

“I didn't think I was that brave either, but I did it anyway. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch at first, but it got better with each yank." She winked and took a breath. “And then I got my massage which helped a lot too.”

“Does it still hurt?”

“It’s still a little tender, but it doesn’t hurt like I thought it would.”

A throat cleared as two men and one woman approached them. “Are you ladies here for the hair appointments?”

“Yes,” Gwynne replied.

The stylists introduced themselves as Ava, Fredrick, and Carlos. Fredrick and Carlos escorted Gwynne and Katie away to their stations. Emily took a moment to study her stylist. Ava was a petite Latino with brown doe eyes and long black hair done in sophisticated French braid. She was dressed in black, like the other employees in the hair salon.

“You must be Emily.”

This was more familiar territory for her. “I am.”

Ava escorted her to her station. “What are we looking at doing today?”

Emily studied herself critically in the mirror. “I’m thinking of just doing a trim.”

From the furthest chair, she heard Katie call, “C’mon Emily. You’d look gorgeous in a sassy little bob. My brother will love you either way.”

Emily giggled. “That may be true, but I don’t want to change things too fast on him. So, I would like to just get the split ends off and just clean it up a bit.”

“Sounds like you know what you want.” Ava chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Ava led her over to a changing area. “Why don’t you put one of these smocks on. It’s less bulkier than the robe. And that way, I can get the back of your neck easier.”

As Emily started to change, Gwynne and Katie walked in. “Are you really doing okay, sweetie?” Gwynne asked.

“Yeah, I am, Mom. I guess…I guess I just have to get used to this now. Why don’t we talk more about this over lunch if that’s alright.”

“Sure.”

They finished changing and walked out of the room together. Ava then escorted her over the shampoo bowls and motioned her to sit in a chair. She sat down and Ava started to work. Just like everything else, Emily soon felt relaxation seep into her bones.

Within minutes, her hair was washed and conditioned. Ava and Emily walked over to her station and as Ava started to trim Emily’s hair, Gwynne and Katie sat down at Fredrick and Carlos’ stations.

“Alright, girls, so what’s next on the agenda after this?” Gwynne asked.

Katie glanced over at Emily. “Sunglasses for Ems.”

“Guys, I can make do with my knock-offs from Wal-Mart. It’s no big deal,” Emily protested.

Gwynne looked into the mirror catching Emily’s eyes through the reflections of the many mirrors throughout their area. “Emily Elizabeth Lawrence, you know that won’t fly, especially with my son. I know you don’t want him to spend money on you, but he wants to. I haven’t seen Chris as happy as I have when he’s with you. Besides, you don’t know what it’ll be like when you three fly into the airport-- _he does_. Chris describes it almost like a gauntlet that you’ve got to run. I’ve done a few red carpets with him, and the flashbulbs from those are crazy, but at least there’s a little bit of distance between you and photographers. LAX is something completely different. There’s no distance. They can get up into your face all they want. I just wish you’d listen to him. He knows what he’s talking about.”

Emily looked over at Gwynne. “Is it really that bad?”

“Have Chris pull up some YouTube videos of some of the times that he’s flown into LAX. It’s ridiculous. And it’ll be worse since he’ll be showing up with you and Mac. Everyone will be clamoring to figure out who you are and who Mac is and how she’s related to him or to you. Mac looks a lot like Chris, so they’ll be saying all kinds of hurtful things just to get a reaction out of the both of you.” She sighed. “But I guess it’s the price of fame, these days. My mom never had to deal with that, and neither did Buzz, thank God. But the culture now is so celebrity driven that stalking them has become a great way to make money.”

Emily took a moment to absorb everything that Gwynne was saying. She had seen some of the videos that she was talking about. She had seen the way the paparazzi had stalked Chris when he had been arrested in New Zealand. Knowing about how cruel the tabloids could be, she could almost see the headlines. _‘Chris Pine Finally Acknowledges Love Child’_ with a picture of the three of them rushing through LAX. She knew that Gwynne was right. She even knew that Chris was right. She silently nodded her head. “Alright. I’ll pay the price. They’ve got a Sunglass Hut here. I should be able to find what I’m looking for. Then if we want they’ve got a place that sells ball caps.” She looked over at the two of them. _“_ I really was listening a couple days ago. I’m just still a little uncomfortable with you guys spending all this money on me and my daughter.”

Gwynne reached over and clasped her hand. “Don’t be. I know that it’s a lot to get used to. And we’ll get you there. All of us.”

“Alright.” Emily sat back in the chair and let Ava trim her hair. Her motions almost hypnotized her. The sound of the hair dryer startled her back into the present. She watched as Ava dried her hair, then curled it into soft waves.

By the time that she was finished and changed back into her T-shirt, Katie and Gwynne had already changed were seated in pedicure chairs, soaking their feet. They conversed quietly as Emily sat down.

They finished making their plans for the rest of the day, and decided on where to eat. It seemed like in a blink of an eye, they went from sitting getting their pedicures and manicures done, to being ready to go.

“Everything’s already been taken care of. You look beautiful, Emily,” Gwynne told her.

“I agree. Chris’ jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you.”

Emily looked over at them. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Katie told her. “In fact, I’m going to put this out there right now. Why don’t we keep Mac tonight. That way you two could have some time alone.”

“Katie, I…”

“Just think about it, okay Sis?”

Emily sighed. “Alright. I’ll think about it.”

They made their way out to the car. Emily then drove over to Easton Town Center. She found a parking spot near the entrance in one of the covered garages. “We can leave the car here while we go to the places that we need to go, and then pick up later when we go to Macy’s or Nordstrom.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Katie told her.

“You guys ready to walk?”

They made their way inside the building after Emily set the alarm on Chris’ car. Emily led them downstairs to the lower level where there was a Sunglass Hut. After looking for a second, Emily found a pair of sunglasses that she liked. They were the Wayfarers that she had always wanted. Katie then found the same pair, but in the polarized version. After trying them both on and a threat to call Chris, Emily finally decided on the polarized glasses. She also picked up a pair of Ray-Ban juniors for Mac.

As they walked out into the bright mid-morning sun, Emily was glad that Katie and Gwynne had talked her into getting the polarized Wayfarers. She knew that they had had their orders from Chris. She was quickly falling in love with them. If they kept the glare of the sun down to virtually nothing, she could just imagine what it would be like to face dozens of flashbulbs going off. She could see why Chris swore by these, she could see out, but no one could see her eyes.

Even behind the dark glasses, she could see heads turning in their direction as they made their way to the restaurant that she had suggested. For the first time in years, she felt like she wasn’t hiding anymore. They were led to a table outside on the patio. Emily pushed her glasses up into her hair to peruse the menu. She watched the people walking by the railing of the restaurant, lost in her thoughts. She had been a bit apprehensive about today, but after all of the pampering that she had been through that morning, she was relaxed, .even forgetting about the pain that she endured earlier that morning. She just hoped that Chris liked it when he saw the end result.

After their orders had been taken, Gwynne smiled. “I want to hear how you and Chris first met. We’ve only heard his side. I want to hear yours.”

Emily took a sip of her water and smiled. “He was seated in my section. Well, actually the entire restaurant was my section. I was just about to clock out when he walked in. I kinda looked over at him disgustedly, like, ‘couldn’t you have come in like an hour or so ago?’ But I took pity on him and went over to his table. And then I saw who it actually was, and I think my jaw hit the floor. To be honest, I’ve been a fan of his since I saw his first movie.”

“Did you really tell him that you wanted to see Thor’s hammer?” Katie asked.

Emily laughed at the memory. “I did. I knew full well who he was. I even hid in the cooler to try and relax. When I get tired, I get a little punchy. And I was tired and hungry that night. But I’ll tell you, he didn’t miss a beat. He countered me with that quick wit of his. I don’t think I’d laughed that hard in a while.”

She smiled softly as she remembered. “Then the next morning, Mac and I ran into him at the coffee shop. I invited him out to lunch which of course he paid for. We talked some more and then Mac asked if we could have a movie night, since Dan took me off the schedule for the next day. She asked if Chris could over, too. And that was that. He came and hung out and over pizza, beer, the _Despicable Me_ movies and _Van Helsing_ , we became friends.”

“So when did you know that you’d fallen in love with him?” Gwynne asked.

“You know, to be honest, I don’t really know. I got used to him being there. He was over at our place all the time, participating in movie nights. He would take us out to eat, although he would never call them dates. But that’s what they were. I realize that now. It wasn’t until about two weeks after that, that I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I guess that’s when I fell I love with him. What really did it, was the day that he bought the house. He had gone over to talk to my dad about a real estate agent and while he was there, my dad had to go out on a call. Chris took Mac and watched her for me, because I was called into work. It was supposed to have been my day off, and he swooped in and saved me.”

Emily let a soft smile grace her face. “He’s done that too many times to count.” She reached over and touched Gwynne’s hand. “You’ve raised an amazing man. You and Bob both have. Thank you for that.”

“You’re very welcome,” Gwynne smiled gently.

Their food came and their conversation dissolved into small talk. Emily was still thinking about Katie’s offer that she had made. After thinking it through, she finally spoke up. “Katie, if the offer’s still open to keep Mac tonight, I think I’m going to take you up on it.”

“Good for you. Chris won’t know what hit him.”

Emily grinned. “I hope not.

They went into so many stores after their lunch, that it soon felt like to Emily that she was in one giant rotating dressing room.

The three of them walked back to Chris’ car loaded with purchases. Emily, by far had the most of them.

On the way back through Lancaster, she stopped by the hotel, so Gwynne and Katie could drop their bags and some of Mac’s new things off. Then they got back into car and headed over to Emily’s house. As she pulled in to the driveway, she saw her truck and the two rentals. After the day of shopping, she was happy to be home.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Once again betaed by Bebedora. Thank you for everything that you've done on this and my other stories. You don't know how much I appreciate you sticking with me.
> 
> This is one chapter that earns that rating of Mature that I've given it. Things are about to get a little steamy for Chris and Emily. Enjoy!

“Hey, babe. I’m home!” Emily called as she opened the back door. She heard the pattering of footsteps as Chris and Mac came around the corner. She put her purchases down on the floor then slid her sunglasses up into her hair before falling into Chris’ arms. “I missed you.”

He looked down at her, kissing her gently. “I missed you, too.” He pulled away from her slightly. “Do you need some help?”

Emily bit her lip, embarrassed. “Kinda. We already ran by the hotel and dropped off Mom and Katie’s stuff, so all that’s left is mine.”

Chris smiled back at her and walked out to his car. Emily hung back, watching for his expression. She half expected him to start yelling at her for the amount of things that were in the trunk. But he didn’t. He turned and grinned at her.

“You had fun, didn’t you?”

She nodded.

He grabbed as many sacks as he could carry and made his way back into the house. Emily stood there in awe as he passed her. She couldn’t believe he didn’t lose it when he saw the spoils of her shopping spree. Heading out to gather some more bags, she smiled warmly as she realized how perfect this moment truly was.

As she came in the house, she could hear Chris coming back downstairs. “I put some of the stuff in the guest room. But there were some pink bags that I thought you might like in our room,” he whispered as he brushed past her.

“You thought right, _Mister Pine_.”

Chris made one last trip out to the car and gathered the rest of the purchases. “That’s everything,” he called as he came back inside and went upstairs. Soon, he came back down and sat on the couch.

“You know, I think we had better get going,” Gwynne smiled at Emily. “I see a nice relaxing evening in all of our futures, and maybe even a foot massage. I’m not as young as I used to be, and these two,” she pointed to Emily and Katie, “didn’t just shop. They power shopped. But I agree with Emily, that’s a really nice mall.”

“It’s one of my favorite places to go, Mom.” Emily sat down on the couch next to Chris, squeezing his thigh. As he pulled her closer to him, Emily glanced over at Mac as the little girl crawled up next to her. “Would you like to spend another night at the hotel? You’d get to play more with Ash and Jake.”

“Can I really?”

Emily nodded. “Nana and Aunt Katie already have some new stuff for you there. And then tomorrow, when you come home, we can maybe go somewhere with Ash and Jake.”

“Yeah! I gotta go upstairs and get my bear that Chris got me.” She hurried up the stairs, and soon was back down with it in hand. She went over and hugged her mother. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too, baby. You be good.”

“I will.” Then she walked over to Chris. “I had fun on our date.” She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Munchkin.”

They got up and followed the rest of the family as they made their way out to their cars and got into the vehicles. They drove off leaving Chris and Emily alone for the first time since they began their relationship. They waited as the taillights disappeared, then walked silently into the house, each lost in their own thoughts. As Chris locked the door behind them, Emily made her way upstairs and started sorting through some of her new purchases, putting away the new lingerie and pajamas that she had bought. She knew that Gwynne and Katie had spent way too much on her, and she also knew that they had done it on Chris’ orders. She cringed at what their credit card bills would be after this trip. Although she did have a sneaking suspicion that Chris had given them money or done something, so it was actually his money that they were spending.

Drifting a finger over her arm, she felt the velvet texture of her skin. It felt softer than she had ever remembered it being. She had never been pampered as she had been this morning. She grinned at the bright red nail polish that she wore on her fingers, remembering that she had the same color on her toes. Gwynne and Katie had tried to convince her to take the final step and get her hair cut, but she couldn’t. She settled for a trim, but it still felt lighter than it looked. Remembering the looks that she gotten after she had put her new sunglasses on as they walked out of the Town Center, for the first time in years, she felt confident. She felt like herself. It was a wonder what a new hair cut could do. She finished putting away her new purchases, then stood in the middle of the room and smiled, just feeling happy.

_“Hi.”_

Emily jumped, startled at the unexpected sound of Chris’ voice. Putting her hand over her heart, she turned to face him. “You scared the shit out of me, Pine!”

“I didn’t mean to!” He smirked mischievously before continuing. “I didn’t say this before but you look amazing.”

“Thank you.” She paused. “So I get to have you alone for the entire night?”

“Yep, looks like it. So what’s the plan?”

“Well,” she motioned him forward into the room. He came in and sat on the bed. She walked towards him and stopped between his spread legs, draping her arms around his neck. “I thought we could crack open a bottle of wine, relax, talk about our day. And just go from there.”

“I like your thinking. From what Mom said, it sounds like I might owe you a foot massage, too.”

“You have no idea. I thought that I was a good shopper, but your sister is a maniac. She had me in so many dressing rooms before I could blink, I think my head spun. When your sister tells you to do something, you do it. And no amount of arguing will stop her. She’ll get her way every time.”

Chris chuckled. “So, you learned her dirty secret, huh? My sister can be a slave driver, but I love her. She makes me laugh. And she’s always been there when I’ve needed to talk.” He paused for a moment. “So how about you get comfortable, maybe turn on some music, and I’ll go downstairs and get that bottle of wine. You want white or red?”

“Red’s fine with me.”

He smiled. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He kissed her quickly, then got up and left the room.

Emily thought about her plans for the evening. After all the time that they had spent together, she wanted to throw caution to the wind and just _be_ with Chris. She wanted to give herself to him. But she couldn’t. It wasn’t him, it was _her_. She just wasn’t ready. So she figured that this was the next best thing.

As Emily flipped back the covers on the bed and plumped the pillows, she heard him rummaging around in the guest room for a minute. Then he headed downstairs. She turned on her stereo and quickly tuned it to an easy-listening station. She stripped out of her clothes, putting them in the hamper. Swaying to the music, she found one of her new robes that Katie insisted that she get. Emily slid it on and tied the belt loosely. As she settled back onto the bed, Chris walked back into the room. He had a small box in one hand, the wine bottle and glasses in the other. He stopped short just across the threshold, his mouth open in awe.

“Good God, Emily. I think my heart just stopped.”

She grinned up at him. “You like?”

“You’re gorgeous.” He walked the rest of the way into the room and put the wine bottle and glasses on the nightstand. Then he handed her the small box that he held. “I got this on the off-chance that you would want to experiment. Now, we don’t have to use it tonight, but the option is out there if you want to try something.”

She took the package and opened it. Inside among the packing material was a small case. Nestled inside was a harmless-looking vibrator. As he sat down next to her, she took the case out of the box. Taking the device out of the box, she was instantly taken aback by the soft feel of the rubber. It wasn’t like the toys that she had been subjected to in the past. Those had been hard. This one felt firm, but had almost a velvety feel to it.

“You got this before I said that I wanted to experiment?”

He nodded. “Here, hand it to me. I have batteries for it.”

She handed him the toy, watching as he put the batteries in the compartment. He handed it back to her and she turned it over in her hands.

“Go ahead. Turn it on.”

Emily twisted the end, and instantly felt a pleasant buzz. She wrapped her hand around it, and felt the vibrations intensify slightly. “Hmm…”

“The more you twist, the higher it goes.”

She twisted the knob, and the vibrator stilled. She looked up at him. She was definitely curious about how it would feel against her, but also was nervous. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course. This is your night. We’ll do whatever you want to do.” He poured the wine into both glasses, handing her one.

“Thanks.” She took a sip, savoring the taste of the wine on her tongue. “Okay. Do you want to get comfortable? I feel like I’m at a disadvantage here. You’re fully dressed and I’m just in a robe.”

“You want me to get undressed?”

Her smile turned into a smirk. “Strip, Pine. And I want my foot massage.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He undressed and threw his clothes on top of hers in the hamper.

As his body was revealed to her, Emily felt her nervousness grow. She took another sip of wine to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

When he was completely naked, Chris laid down at the foot of the bed. He took one of her feet, and gently began rubbing the sole. “You need to tell me how hard to press, alright?”

“A little harder.” As he increased the pressure slightly, she moaned. “Oh, my God, Chris. Just like that. That’s perfect.”

His fingers started to work their magic on her aching feet. Emily had never thought that they were one of her ‘spots’, but Chris was proving otherwise. “Shit…that feels good. You’ve got magical hands.”

“Thanks.” He finished with one foot, and picked up the other, pressing his fingers into her skin. “Is that good?”

“Yeah,” she cooed. She felt all the tension that she had had in her feet from walking start to release. She moaned as his fingers kneaded out a knot. If his hands felt this good on her feet, she wondered how they would feel on other parts of her body. He had touched her, sure. Had brushed his hands against her breast, and had even cradled it last night as she fell asleep. But now, she was really curious about how it would feel like to be with him, to feel his hands caressing her skin, to have him touch her where only one other man had touched her and had brought her so much pain. She knew in her heart that Chris wouldn’t do that. She knew that instead of agony, there would be pleasure. She thought back to their drunken conversation that they had had the night before and knew that she was ready to take this step with him.

He finished massaging her feet and scooted up to lay next to her, his arm curled under his head. “How was that?”

“Incredible. If the acting thing doesn’t pan out, you could always become a masseuse, but then I’m not sure I’d want to share your services.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad that you approve. I haven’t given one of those to anyone in a long time. I thought I’d be out of practice.”

“It was perfect. You’ve got strong hands.”

He shrugged. “Comes from playing the guitar, I guess.”

Emily smiled softly at him. “I’d love to hear you play one of these days.”

“I’ll have to see if I can arrange that. You, me, a bottle of wine, and my guitar. Sounds like a plan.”

“Yeah, it does.” She laid back and studied the ceiling. She didn’t know how to bring up what she wanted to do. She was relaxed but there was still an undercurrent of nervousness in her stomach.

They were silent for a few minutes, just listening to the soft music that was playing in the background. Emily turned to face him. “Did you have a good day with the kids and the guys?”

“It was great. Mac and I had our rematch. She really is good on those games. She even gave Juan a run for his money on _Halo_. And then she put on this racing game, that all of us could play, something like the old _Mario Kart_. I dropped out after the first race and just watched. Ash and Jake had a ball. Then I went out and got food for us. I discovered that little sandwich place that’s close to Molly’s. Came back and while we ate, the kids wanted to watch _Maleficent_. So we did that. And they also helped me move some of my stuff in here. I was kinda surprised that Mac didn’t ask about why I was doing it. I thought for sure the kids would want to go back over to the new place and go swimming, but I think after yesterday they were a bit waterlogged and needed a rest.”

“It sounds like you had a really good day.” She moved closer and brushed her lips against his.

“And now I’m having an amazing night with the woman I love. It can’t get any better than this.” He nuzzled her gently. “So how about your day? Did you have fun?”

“After I got used to it, I did.” Emily smiled. “Spent entirely way too much money. I’m worried about what their credit card bills are going to be like. I didn’t know that you had actually given Mom and Katie a list of things to get.” She giggled. “They even made me get luggage for both of us, after I said that my luggage was falling apart and Mac didn’t have any.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, you’re going to need it for California and whatever other trips that we take in the future. Besides, don’t worry about their credit card bills. If it was for you or Mac, they weren’t spending their money.”

“I knew it!” She quickly took her pillow out from under her head and batted him with it. “I knew you were going to do something like this. God, I hope you’re not mad with everything that I spent. I tried to tell them no several times. But I swear to God, your mom and Katie wouldn’t hear it. I didn’t have a chance.”

“Believe me, baby. I saw the majority of the things that you bought. And I know the contents of your closet after having put my stuff in there. You needed it. Besides, I wanted to do this for you. The trip to California is just going to be the start of it for us.” He brushed a strand away from her face. “And I saw that you went to Victoria’s Secret.”

She giggled. “We did. I thought it was going to be weird to go in there with your Mom and Katie. I guess in my head I was thinking, ‘okay, they’re going to know what I’m going to be wearing to _seduce_ you or something.’ Then Mom pointed out a lingerie set and said, ‘Oh, Emily, you’ve got to try this on. Chris would love you in that.’ That really broke the ice. After that, I felt more relaxed around them. I needed to get it through my own mind that it was okay.”

“Did you like the spa?”

“I loved it. I felt like Jell-O after the massage. I don’t think my skin has ever felt this soft before. It was almost like I had my own glam squad or something. It was awesome. I’ve never had an experience like that before.”

“So, you’d want to do it again?”

She grinned. “Hell, yes.”

“Good.”

She pressed herself closer to him, draping an arm around his neck. “Christopher, thank you for today. Thank you for letting me spread my wings. I haven’t felt this free in a long time.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart. I’d do anything to make my girl happy.”

“Anything?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Then touch me. I keep remembering that damned conversation that we had last night. I want to find out what it feels like to have your hands on me, not just the little touches we’ve had so far. I want to start finding out what I like and how. I want you to show me pleasure. Can you do that for me?”

“I’d be honored to. And if for any reason, you need to stop or want me to slow down, all you have to do is tell me, alright?”

She nodded, not saying anything.

“Emily, I want to hear you. I know you’re nervous, but you know what? So am I, probably more than you. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me. You’ve shown me more love in this last month than I’ve known in the last twelve years. I trust you, and more than that, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Thank you for letting me be a part of this and sharing yourself with me. It means a lot that you would trust me like this.”

She smiled. “For some reason, I’ve always trusted you. My heart already knew, but my brain just needed the time to catch up.” She shrugged her shoulders. “So, what’s first?”

“Well, have you ever taken the time to really explore?”

“Not really.” She sighed. “I was all about books and studying. I didn’t really think that sex was important. And then when I got married, it just…” She paused. “He just took what he wanted and that was it.”

“Well, I’m not that way. Even though we’re not having full-blown intercourse, you’ll be satisfied, I promise you.”

Their eyes locked, and Emily felt a feeling of confidence flow through her. She nodded her head and turned onto her back, relaxing into the bed.

Chris got up on his knees, hovering over her. “May I?” He gestured to the belt on her robe.

She nodded as he reached out and untied the belt. He reverently peeled back the sides of the robe, revealing her to him. He brushed his fingers against her skin. She luxuriated in the feel of his hands on her. She moaned softly. “That feels so good.”

“Damn…your skin is soft.”

“Must be the stuff they used at the spa.” She rose up slightly, the robe falling back over her shoulders and onto the bed. She shifted so she could pull the garment out from underneath her. Then she settled back against the pillows. She looked up at him and saw a multitude of emotions in his blue eyes. But most of all, she saw love and desire.

“God, you’re beautiful. You ready to go exploring?”

Emily took a deep breath and nodded. “Touch me, Chris.”

Breathing deeply, she calmed her nerves once more. _Okay, here we go, you can do this,_ she thought to herself as she watched his hands drift across her breasts, gently pinching her nipples until they tightened into tiny rose tinted peaks. Her back arched and she moaned. “Ohhh, I like that. Until now, I didn’t realize how sensitive they were!”

“Mmm… Is one more sensitive than the other? Can you tell?”

Emily sighed with contentment as he pinched the skin again gently. “A little. The left one is slightly more sensitive than the right. I’m not sure why. But right now, all I know is that it feels good. It almost feels like there’s a direct connection from here down to there.”

He stretched out next to her again, nuzzling her neck as his fingers drifted over her chest. Then they wandered to the center and gently pinched her nipples again, keeping them taut. “You’re so intoxicating like this. May I try something?”

She nodded.

His mouth drifted over her collarbone, nipping her flesh gently as his head made its way down to her right breast. He looked up at her face. “You still doing alright?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

As she watched, his tongue darted out, tasting her skin. It ran a path from the outside of her breast to the nipple. He closed his lips around it tugging gently, earning a moan from her. After a few seconds he let go, and did the same thing to the left one. Emily thrust her fingers into his hair, keeping him there.

“Oh my God, Chris…”

He blew on her moistened skin, causing goosebumps to break out.

She locked eyes with his as he looked up at her. She smiled at him. “I’m okay. That felt really good.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“I do.”

He scooted back up and kissed her deeply. His kiss eased her nerves even more than the wine had. She calmed, letting herself enjoy the feelings that he was bringing out in her body. He pulled away and she pushed him back towards her breasts again. He suckled at them gently, drawing moans from her.

“That feels so amazing.”

“It’s about to get better, sweetheart.” He moved down her body, nipping and kissing her skin. Emily’s breathing quickened as she felt her anxiety start to rise. Chris quickly scooted back up and brushed her hair from her face. “Look at me.” As she did, their eyes met, and she could see the gentleness in his baby blue orbs. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

“I know. I’m just a little nervous.”

He looked down at her understandably. “Do you want me to go slower?”

She shook her head. She was determined that she was going to see this through. With the little bit of pleasure that he had already given her, she knew that she wanted this even more. “Keep going. Please, Chris. I want you to.”

“Just keep your eyes on me. I want you to see what I’m doing.”

Emily bit her lip and nodded.

With a gentle slowness, he moved down her body again, first massaging then kissing and licking at the skin of her belly. His tongue darted into her navel, tasting her there. She moaned as an electric current went from that spot right to her sex. She had never felt this before. It was like a fire was racing through her veins, settling into her core. Instinctually, she spread her legs wider, so he was settled firmly between her hips.

She arched her back as she let go of Chris’ hair and gently pinched her nipple, feeling more heat rush to her center.

He glanced up and watched as she touched her breast, bringing pleasure to herself. “My God, baby, you’re beautiful,” Chris told her reverently. “Are you ready to feel something really good?”

“Yes…”

She watched as he moved down between her legs, settling his fingers on the smooth skin of her mound. “Oh, shit…you got it waxed, didn’t you?”

Biting her lip, Emily nodded. “I decided to indulge my inner voice and do something I had always been nervous to do. It hurt, but the massage helped with the pain and then as day went on, I just kinda forgot about it.” She closed her eyes, then opened them and looked at him shyly. “I did it for you, but I didn’t know what you liked.”

“I don’t care how you have it really, just as long as I can have you.”

She smiled at him. “You have me, Chris.”

His fingers gently caressed her skin, massaging away any lingering pain that she felt. She sighed as she relaxed back, enjoying his ministrations. He brushed a spot with his thumb and instantly the heat that she felt doubled.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned. “What did you just touch?”

“Your clit.”

“I’ve always had trouble finding that. I’m not sure if it was because I was never aroused or what.”

“Well, I can tell you that you are most definitely aroused and I found it just fine. Do you want to feel for yourself?” At her nod, he said, “Here give me your hand.” He guided her hand between her legs until she felt a nub of skin. “It’s right there.”

Emily felt a slight bit of pressure as she brushed her fingers against her pearl. “Oh…that feels good.” She arched her back as she pressed a little harder. “Oh, fuck…” She felt around a little more and moaned again. This was unlike anything that she had ever felt before. This was so erotic having him watch her while she pleasured herself.

He shifted slightly and she smiled at him as she watched him stand to attention. “You’re turned on by that?”

Chris looked down his torso. “Honey, whenever I’m around you, I get turned on. I’ve said it before. You do it for me, especially when you’re like this. You’re blossoming in front of me, and it’s a sight to behold. You’re giving me something that I never thought I’d see.”

“Well, if you play your cards right, I might just give you something else.” Then she sobered and reached out a hand to him. “You really are different, aren’t you? You really do care.”

He took her hand and squeezed gently, reassuring her. “I might be a goof sometimes, but I really do care about you, a lot. And if it means that I have to spend some of my time like this, then so be it.”

“I like that idea.” She grinned. “Especially since I like seeing you bare-assed naked, Pine. You’ve kept that under wraps for way too long. You’re a work of art.”

“So are you. You look like one of those portraits that I’ve seen hanging in a museum.”

“Whatever, Chris.” Emily flushed with embarrassment.

“Hey, I’m all in favor of anything that helps you realize just how beautiful you are, Ems. You being willing to open up to me like this and letting us explore means a lot to me.”

“It means a lot to me, too. After we had that conversation last night, I couldn’t get it out of my head. I thought what a better way to show you how much I trust you than to do this? You and I are both learning here.” Then she grinned, lightening the mood. “I want to see your moves, Pine.”

“Well then, let’s go.” He quirked a brow. “You ready?”

She took a deep breath. “Yes.”

He crawled up between her spread legs and looked down at her. He rested his weight on his forearms. “What do you want to try?”

“Everything.” Emily looked down at their bodies and then up at his face. “Everything but actual intercourse and anal. I know I’m not ready for the first, and the second just seems weird to be trying the first time out.”

“I completely agree with you. We can have so much fun even without those activities.” He nodded in agreement.

Chris leaned over and kissed Emily sweetly for twenty seconds. Daring him to take the kiss deeper, she slid her foot up his calf. His kisses were like a drug that she couldn’t live without. He dueled with her tongue, then dipped into her mouth, and explored its moist depths. She darted in quickly and tasted him. Her lungs were screaming for air, but that didn’t matter. She wanted to drown in him.

He pulled away and nuzzled her neck, then drifted down to her breasts. As he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, she moaned wantonly. She found that she already loved the feel of his mouth on her skin. A wave of arousal started to work its way into her core. Emily knew that when he was done with her tonight, she would want this always.

Weaving her fingers into his hair, she urged him to go lower. But he wouldn’t move until he had tasted from both of her breasts, making the nipples stand to stiff points. “Oh, shit, Chris. That feels good.”

He glanced up at her. “You ready to feel more? Because I am. If you taste good here…” He gently pinched one nipple and then the other. “…I’m betting that you’re going to taste even better in other places, too. I intend to enjoy every inch of you, honey. Now, spread your legs just a little bit more.”

“Oh, God.” She sighed as he slid down her body, caressing her skin first with his fingers and then with his lips. His hands drifted slowly down her flat stomach, spreading her legs a little more. She realized then what his target was, and what he wanted to do. Emily closed her eyes as her heart started to race. She knew that from where Chris was laying, he would be able to see everything. She discovered that she wanted to watch as he touched her. As he touched her outer lips, she jumped slightly. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“You’re doing fine. Believe me, I’m totally into this.” He lowered his chin and looked up at Emily amorously. His fingertips brushed the petal soft skin of her sex. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Have you ever looked at yourself down there?” She shook her head. “I’ll be right back.” He got up and walked into the bathroom.

She heard him rummaging around for a minute. She laid back on the pillows and took a couple deep breaths, trying to understand what she was feeling. It wasn’t panic. She was actually excited by everything that they were doing.

Moments later, he came back into her room with a hand mirror. He took his former position between her legs, propping it up in front of her to give her a better view of what he was seeing. “Have a look.”

As she watched, he reached out and stroked her skin, so not only could she feel her reaction but she could see it too. She was fascinated by it. “Before, I always thought that down there was ugly. Why would men be interested in that? Now that I really see it, it’s actually kinda beautiful.” She reached down and followed his fingers as he stroked her.

“Ohhh, you have no idea, baby. It’s like the most beautiful flower in the world opening itself just for you. Those soft fleshy folds between your fingers are nearly magical. Can’t you feel them plump under your fingers as you touch them?” he asked, breathlessly.

She bit her lip, nodding. “I can.” She became bolder with her touches, fascinated with the feelings that she was invoking in herself, not even realizing that he had pulled his hand back and was just watching her. “Oh, my God, this feels incredible.”

“I’ve never really seen you like this, and I’m astounded by you. Knowing that you’re allowing me to share this with you, there really aren’t words for that. It’s almost as overwhelming for me as it must be for you.”

“It _is_ overwhelming.” She continued stroking gently, letting her instincts guide her. She gradually applied more pressure near the top, finding her pearl again. “Oh, shit. That feels amazing right there.” Suddenly, she drew her fingers away from herself. They were glistening with her juices. “I don’t believe it,” she whispered. _I’m actually aroused._

“You look surprised. What’s wrong?”

She held up her fingers for him to see. “I’ve never really had this happen to me before. I’ve always been dry, but now…I’m actually wet.”

“You’re turned on. It’s natural.”

She looked at her fingers again. “I wonder…” She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her finger, tasting herself for the first time. It actually wasn’t that bad. It was a little musky and tangy. Definitely different, but good. “Mmm-mmm.” She beckoned him closer. “Do you want to taste?”

“I’d love to.” He gently sucked her finger into his mouth as she watched. Her heart was racing. This was by far the most erotic thing that she’d ever done to date.

“Oh my God, you taste incredible.” Chris lolled his head back and groaned. “You have no idea how undeniably sexy you look right now, Emily.”

She smiled, glancing down at his erection. “Oh, I think I know.”

“There’s that sass again, Ms. Lawrence.”

She giggled.

“But now I want to try something. May I?”

“Umm…” She hesitated. “I guess so.”

“Don’t be afraid.”

Emily felt him kiss her inner thigh and then a soft caress on her sex. Heat rippled through her at the gentle stroke. She looked down as Chris’ tongue lapped at her. She moaned, grabbing at his hair. “Jesus, Chris. What are you doing to me?”

He looked up at her, his chin wet with her juice. “I’m going down on you. Does it feel good?”

“Oh, Lord, yes.” She relaxed back into the pillows as he licked at her core. The fire raced through her and she almost felt out of control. She wanted—no, she needed more. Just as she was about to ask, she felt a probing at her entrance. “Oh, shit…”

“That’s it, Ems. It’s just my finger.” He thrust it inside of her and started a gentle rhythm. “Do you feel yourself getting wound tighter?”

She nodded. “You’re…you’re gonna make me…”

“Make you what, sweetheart?”

“You’re gonna make me come…” she moaned. She felt him put another finger inside of her, stretching her slightly. All of the sensations that she was feeling were quickly condensing into one tiny point. She was breathing heavy, not knowing what was happening, and not really caring at the moment. Her muscles clenched tighter still, and through the fog, she heard him whisper to her.

“It’s okay, babe. I’m here.”

Just as Emily thought she couldn’t take anymore, he pushed her a little farther. Her eyes slammed shut, and she felt everything fall away as she finally reached ecstasy. All she could feel was Chris’ hands and the feelings that he was pulling out of her. For the first time in years, she felt pleasure.

As she came back down, she opened her eyes and saw Chris hovering above her. “Are you alright?”

She gave him a soft, gentle smile. “I’m more than alright. I’m perfect.” She kissed him. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

As he shifted, he winced. They both looked down his torso. His own arousal was glaringly obvious at this point. “I feel like I’m going to explode, babe. Do you mind if I…”

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s just…a little uncomfortable.”

She shook her head. “No…” She paused. “May I watch? I’ve never seen a guy…um…masturbate before.”

“Sure.” Chris walked his hands down his torso and cradled his sac. He rolled and kneaded it with one hand as he began to stroke his shaft with the other. His breaths became shallow and he closed his eyes. “Oh, fuck…”

He rolled onto his back as he continued. He made longer and more sensuous strokes as his arousal grew. He used his thumb, pressing it into the wrinkled underside of his tip, and swiping over the head several times before continuing to slide his hand languorously over the length of his shaft.

“Oh, my God, Chris. You’re so beautiful.” She suddenly felt aroused again and found her pearl and flicked it back and forth quickly. She synchronized her movements with his. “Fuck…this…feels…”

Chris moaned and growled as he continued his strokes. “Ohhhh, shit…”

Emily watched him with sheer fascination as different emotions flickered across his face, eyes closed, contorted in ecstatic misery. When he opened his eyes, she locked eyes, and reached out her hand for him. He reached for her too, and they laced their fingers together, giving him silent encouragement.

“I’m…fuck, babe. I’m gonna…” he panted.

At just that moment, she decided to be a little more adventurous with her explorations. Her fingers wandered down a little further until she found what she was looking for. She gently pushed her middle finger inside her core. “Ohhhhh…” she pursed her lips and moaned. She untangled her fingers from his and drew her hand back over to her sex. Her fingertips caressed the soft skin, until she found her nub again. She flicked it while she thrust her finger back and forth inside.

Emily watched enraptured as Chris raced toward his climax. His hand gradually slid faster and faster over his engorged member. Groaning, he finally went over the edge. His seed splashed onto his stomach as he milked his staff.

“Ohhhh, shit…” he chuffed. Chris laid back for a minute and relaxed, trying to regulate his breathing. After a moment, he grabbed his t-shirt off of the floor and cleaned himself up. Then he rolled onto his side and watched as Emily continued to stroke her core. “Your turn.”

“I…” she moaned. “…I don’t think I can.”

“Yes, you can, baby,” Chris encouraged gently. “Put another finger inside.”

Emily did and immediately she could feel herself stretching around it. “Ohhh, fuck! That feels…”

“That’s it. Now, close your eyes. I’m going to stay right here and just watch unless you don’t want me to.”

She shook her head. “No, I—I want you to watch.” She suddenly knew what she wanted. She threw caution to the wind. “Chris, I—I want to try the toy.”

Emily closed her eyes and rested back against the pillows as she heard him opening the case. After a moment, she felt a soft vibration on her pearl. Knowing that Chris was actually using the vibe on her was exciting. She deepened her strokes causing her to moan louder. Her muscles tightened more than they had the first time and she suddenly felt like she was racing towards something.

Her hips rocked back and forth against her hands. “Oh, my God… What’s happening…?”

“You’re doing fine. I’m right here.”

“Chris… Ohhhh…” With one more thrust, Emily screamed, flying off into space.

When she gradually came back down, Emily opened her eyes. “Holy shit,” she breathed.

Chris smiled at her. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing. Did I actually make myself…?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you did. God, it was beautiful to watch. Stay right there. I’ll be right back.” Chris got up from the foot of the bed and strode into the bathroom, taking the vibe with him.

Emily heard the water turn on then off.

Chris walked back into the room holding a glass. “Here. Drink this.” He opened the nightstand drawer and after wiping it clean and putting the vibe in its case, dropped it into the drawer.

“Thanks,” she replied. Taking the glass, she drank the water, then handed it back to him.

Chris set the glass on the nightstand. “Can I…?”

She grinned. “Get your ass back in the bed with me, Pine. I want to snuggle with my boyfriend.”

“Yes ma’am.” He got into bed and drew her into his arms. “I have to tell you that was probably the sexiest I’ve ever seen you look.”

She sighed as she rested her head on his chest. “I gotta admit, I felt sexy. At first, I wasn’t sure about the vibrator, but damn, it felt good.”

He dropped a kiss on her sweat-dampened hair. “So, you wouldn’t object to us getting more?”

“Oh, hell no.” She chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind it at all. Just as long as you can make me feel like that.”

“Honey.” He paused for a moment. “This is only the beginning. It’s just going to keep getting better and better, I promise.”

She smiled. “And I know you keep your promises.”

“Yes, I do, Ms. Lawrence.”

“Well, I’m going to make a promise to you. I promise that someday very soon, you’re going to know everything about what happened to me. I’ll fill in the blanks for you. I want you to know, and I’m very close to being ready to tell you.”

“I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“I know you will.” She lowered her head and kissed him on the lips. “I love you so much, Chris. My mind is still spinning with everything.”

“I love you, too.” He looked down at her, brushing a strand of hair away. “What do you mean?”

“Well, until today I had never made myself...umm...come,” she told him quietly. “I had always chickened out before. But today, it was like the stars aligned or something. It felt right.”

“Ems, it was because you were ready. You’re ready to start letting go of everything. I’m so proud of you. You’ve come such a long way in a really short period of time.”

“Thanks.” She smiled down at him. “I still have a ways to go yet, but I think that I’m getting somewhere with everything.”

“You are. I can tell the differences in you already.”

Emily scooted down his body and settled in next to him. She caught herself yawning. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think I was that tired.”

“It’s okay, babe. You’ve had a big day. Go ahead and go to sleep. When you wake up, we’ll think about supper. Maybe eat something light.”

She nodded with a yawn, and within moments, she was sound asleep.

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is betaed again by incomparable Bebedora. If you like my work, you should really check out hers. Her Star Trek fic is AMAZING!!!

Dark black eyes followed the figures on the screen as Emily writhed on the bed. _How dare she let someone else touch her like that? Those orgasms are mine._

His rage built until his mind could focus on one thing and one thing only. He had to show his displeasure. Glancing at his weapon on the dresser, he started to get up in order to retrieve it—but stopped himself short. _There would be time enough for that later._ He wanted to see the look in Emily’s eyes when he revealed himself before he killed her and her rich boyfriend.

Quickly leaving his dingy hotel room, he decided to drive to Emily’s. On the way, he solidified his master plan. He knew what he was going to do.

Now was the time to scare them.

 

#

 

Emily smiled softly as she felt a gentle touch drift along her spine. She rolled onto her back and sighed, relaxing into the pillows. Fingers drifted along her collarbone and down her chest to the edge of the sheet. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the linens were pulled away, exposing her to the cool air.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Emily opened her eyes to see Chris laying next to her, his hand gently tugging the sheet down her body. She watched as her breasts were uncovered to his seeking eyes. She giggled. “God, aren’t you just a typical guy, Mister Pine? I have a feeling that I’m going to become a new toy for you.”

“Hey, I’ve got a beautiful woman next to me. What do you expect?” He grinned mischievously as he moved on top of her, settling himself between her hips but resting his weight on his forearms. “Probably. But you’ll enjoy it.”

“Yeah.” She draped her arms around his neck. “I probably will. In fact, if what happened earlier is any indication, I know I will. I’m still relaxed.”

“Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “What were you going to do before you were interrupted?”

“A little of this.” He nuzzled her neck, then moved his mouth to her breast. “And a little of that.” Chris closed his lips around the peak, tugging gently at it.

“Oh, shit, Chris,” she moaned. “That feels good.”

Emily thrust her fingers into his hair, urging him to move from one nipple to the other. She could feel his member brush against her core. Emily froze slightly, then relaxed. This was the man that she knew was never going to hurt her. She lost herself in the pleasure that his mouth was creating.

Suddenly, there was a sound of glass shattering from somewhere downstairs. Emily jumped, scared, ragged breaths escaping her lips. Chris sprang from the bed and quickly located his shorts, slipping them on.

“Chris?” Emily’s voice was a hushed whisper. “What are you doing? What’s happening?”

He held his hand up, stopping her. “Stay here…and be quiet.”

She moved to object, pulling the covers up over her naked body. Emily most certainly didn’t want him to go down there by himself. “You don’t know what’s down there!”

He looked down at her huddling on the bed. “Babe, stay here. I’ll be alright, I promise.” He quickly walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Emily reached for her robe and quickly got out of bed. So many thoughts were racing through her head. Maybe it was neighborhood kids with too much time on their hands. Or maybe it was Steve trying to get back at her for not going out with him. Or maybe… She shook her head, trying to erase the thought. _No, it’s not possible. It couldn’t be him. He’s in prison._

She couldn’t hear anything from downstairs. Slipping the robe on, Emily walked to the closet and opened the door. Turning the light on, she saw Chris’ clothes on one side of the walk-in closet and hers on the other side. She first checked to make sure the shoebox she stored all the harassing notes was still safe behind the blankets. It was completely undisturbed. Turning, she saw the black lock box on the shelf. Until now, she wanted to forget that her father had even purchased the weapon for her and made her go through training. She hadn’t wanted it, especially with a young child in the house. She started reaching for it, then paused. This would admit defeat for her.

She tightened her belt, squared her shoulders and walked out of the closet, shutting the door behind her. She quietly slipped downstairs and stood in the living room as Chris strode back inside from the porch. He had a baseball bat over his shoulder. As he closed the front door, he propped the bat next to the door.

“What happened?”

“Jesus, Emily, you scared the hell out of me! I thought I told you to stay upstairs.” Chris then pointed to the shattered front window. “Someone decided they were going to be funny and threw a brick through your front window. Stay over there until I get some shoes on and clean this up.”

Emily flipped on a table lamp so that she could see the damage that had been caused. She paled instantly. There was shards of glass scattered all over the floor and in the potted plants that she had in front of the window. “Oh my God…”

Chris walked over to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her gently. “It’s okay, babe. We can fix this.”

Emily looked up at him. “We can?”

“Yeah. You got any plywood?”

Emily’s voice trembled as she tried to make sense of the situation. “I…I think there’s some in the eaves of the garage?”

“Well, alright then. I’m going to go get some shoes on and start cleaning this up. In the meantime, I want you to get dressed and pack a bag. We’re going to go to Wal-Mart and get some temporary bedding so we can spend the night at the new place.”

Emily shook her head. “No, we’re not. We’ll be fine here. It’ll be okay with just the plywood.”

“Emily.” Chris gently took her by the shoulders. “Honey, no it’s not. We don’t know who did this.”

She knew that she was making excuses, but she couldn’t help it. “It’s probably just some neighborhood kids getting their jollies off.” She tamped down the fear that she actually felt.

“But until we find out for sure, I think we should stay at my place. I’ve got an alarm system, and it’s secure.”

The tears welled up in Emily’s eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes and pulled away from him. “You can go if you want to, but I’m staying here. It’s plenty safe with the plywood.”

“No, it’s not!” he told her sternly. Chris advanced on her and grabbed her arms, trying to hold her in place. “One good kick and any protection that the plywood affords you is gone. They could be in here within a minute.”

“Look, I’ve lived here for a long time, I know this neighborhood. It’s not a big deal, this isn’t Los Angeles—it’s a quiet Ohio town.”

Chris’ face flushed with anger. “Emily, listen to me dammit! You’re obviously not thinking clearly. This isn’t safe—we’re not safe here tonight. For whatever reason, you’ve been targeted. And until we find out who did this, you’re staying with me, end of story.”

Emily recoiled from the harshness of his tone as she realized he was right—but she was just too damn proud to admit it. She could tell by the flush of his cheeks, the anger bubbling in his voice—he was mad. But, where her ex had been mad for mad’s sake, Chris was obviously coming from a much more caring place. Still, the demons of her past hung over her head. She wanted to believe that Chris cared—but he had seemed so furious with her. She suddenly felt the need to run.

Feeling the fear come up from her stomach, it threatened to choke her. Her tears finally fell down her cheeks, she struggled to get away from him. “Let me go!” As Chris eased his grip on her, she turned and ran up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom. Emily slammed the door and collapsed on the bed, and sobbed into her pillow.

She laid there, barely hearing the sounds coming from downstairs. After her tears had slowed, she could hear the sound of the vacuum being run. After a few minutes, it stopped and the tapping of a hammer could be heard, then silence.

Emily turned over in bed, watching the door. Would he even come to her? In her mind, she knew that he was probably right, but this was her house. She had worked so hard for it, for her life here. She took a deep breath and scooted off the bed. She walked over to the door and hesitated for a moment before opening it. Chris stood there with his fist raised about to knock.

“Emily,” he began, “I’m sorry. I’m…sorry I yelled, that I lost control. It’s just…”

His eyes lacked their usual gleam. He looked so forlorn that she wanted to take him in her arms and coax the life back into them.

“I’m sorry, too. I’m not used to anyone wanting to take care of me. Before you, I did everything myself, and then you come along and…” She sighed. “I’m still getting used to being a part of something.” Emily took his hand and led him into the room.

He sat down on the bed and looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and sat down next to him. Taking his hand, she squeezed it, hoping that he reciprocate in some way.

He did. He clasped her hand and gently rubbed the pulse point on her wrist. “I just want you to be safe.”

Emily smiled softly. “I know. And you’re right, Chris. If someone really wanted to get in here through that window, they could. It just feels like every time I taste a little bit of freedom, someone wants to take it from me.” She shrugged. “And I don’t want that. I want _this_. What we have.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Wait here for a second.” Emily stood up and walked over to her closet. She switched on the light, then moved the blankets that was hiding the dreaded box. Grabbing it, she quickly turned and exited the closet. She sat down next to him, clasping the worn shoebox with both hands, and took a deep breath.“You told me that I was ready to let go. And you’re right, I am. I’ve been fighting back fear for so long that I don’t know what my life is like without it. I was so afraid that a monster is going to come out of the dark and destroy everything that I hold dear. But now, I’m not. You want to know what I’ve been dealing with? The answer is here in this box.” She laid her hands on top with a tap. “But before I give you this, you’ve got to promise me that what you know cannot leave this room until I’m ready. My dad doesn’t even know about these.”

“I promise.”

She handed over the box, watching silently as he opened it. He picked up the top note and read it. She instantly noticed his expression change from anger to concern.

“How long have you been getting these?”

“Six months.” She sighed. “At first, I thought they were just a joke. Someone being shy about asking me out on a date. It’s only the recent ones that have gotten more…malicious. They’re not threatening. I just…” Her heart was racing. She was so terrified that this was it, that because of the box that he held in his hands and the way she had acted downstairs, she was going to lose him. “I realize now that I can’t handle this on my own anymore.”

“When did you get the last one?” he asked quietly. His hand clenched the paper tightly, wrinkling it.

“The day you bought the house.” Her eyes welled with tears.

“That was the night that you had the nightmare, wasn’t it?” As she nodded, he tucked the note back in the box and closed the lid. He set it aside and took her in his arms. “Shh. It’s okay, babe. I’m here.”

“And I’ll understand if you—”

He interrupted her before she could finish. “Don’t you even finish that sentence, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence. You’ve got me and that’s how it’s going to stay. These notes don’t change how I feel about you. I’m not walking away from you. And I won’t. But I do think that we’ve got to put a rush job on getting furniture for the new house, because until we get that window repaired, we’re not staying here another night.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Look at it this way. You’re not giving up your freedom by staying with me. I’m giving you a bigger place to rule over. Maybe after you stay there, you might never want to leave and want to move in with me.”

Emily smiled through her tears. “Why is it that you can always make me smile?”

“I don’t know. I guess it must be one of my special talents. So do you agree about staying over at the new place?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let me get dressed and pack a bag.” Together they walked out into the hallway and into the guest room. She grabbed a piece of her new luggage while he grabbed a bag of his own. She quickly went through the sacks that Chris had left there earlier and packed her bag leaving out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt to wear. Spying a smaller bag, she packed her new toiletries in there, then tucked that satchel into her luggage. She hurried into their bedroom and went through her lingerie drawer, picking pieces that she needed. She glanced over at him as he finished packing his own bag.

“You know that eventually you’re going to have to tell your dad about these,” Chris pointed to the box, “Especially if they get threatening.”

She untied the robe and slid it off her shoulders, then tucked it into her bag. Then quickly dressing in the clothes that she had laid out, she sighed. “Yeah, I know. I just…I don’t want to think about them right now.”

“I’m going to pack up my computer and my camera. I’ll be right back.” Chris left the room to go downstairs.

Emily went back to her closet and reached for the lock box and laid it on the bed. She was still undecided whether or not to take it with them. If the house did get broken into, she didn’t want the weapon to fall into the wrong hands. Her mind went through all kinds of different scenarios and just as quickly decided that she was going to take it with them.

“I was going to ask what that was.” Chris strode back into the room with his camera and laptop bags.

“I’ll show you when we get to your place.”

“Are we ready?”

Emily nodded.

Chris found space in his bag for the lock box and the worn shoe box. Emily glanced at him questioningly. “I have a safe in the room that I’m going to use as my office, so we can put the notes in there, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine.”

They made their way downstairs. Emily glanced over at the boarded up window, and a chill ran down her spine. Her house no longer felt welcoming. It felt cold, like some kind of evil had invaded it. She turned away and followed Chris out to his car. He took her bags from her and packed them into the trunk. Then as he settled her into the passenger seat, she looked up at her house again and felt the same coldness that she felt before.

“Hey, are you alright?” Chris’ voice interrupted her thoughts, as he sat down in the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Just thinking.”

“Babe, don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

Emily sighed. “I know. I just hate that our evening was interrupted.”

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. “We can always pick it up when we get to my place. This was just a little hiccup in our plans.”

“If you say so.”

They fell silent as Chris maneuvered the car on the dark streets of the village then onto the country roads to Westchester. Emily studied his features, illuminated by the lights of the dash. He was constantly surprising her. Her mind flashed through everything that had happened tonight. She still couldn’t believe that after her unveiling the notes, he was still there.

The darkened scenery passed by them in a flash as he drove. He pulled into the parking lot of the Wal-Mart. He found a space and stopped the car before turning to face her.

“Are you okay?”

“I am.” She smiled at him gently. “You really are different. When we were apologizing to each other, there was one thing I forgot to include.”

“What was that?”

“That I love you.” She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “I know that you want what’s best for Mac and I, and for that, I love you, Chris.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. And I’m sorry that I frightened you. I know I can get intense when I’m frightened or upset—and I’ll be the first to admit that the window thing threw me for a loop. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t. And it’s okay. I guess I’m still processing everything.” She stopped. “Let’s go get your stuff.”

Emily watched as he got out and jogged around the car to collect her. Then together, they walked hand-in-hand into the store.

They quickly made their way to where the bedding was located. “I forgot to ask. When was the bed delivered?”

He grinned. “Last week.”

She rolled her eyes. “Then I take it that you’ve got me dialed into the thing?”

“I sure do.” He stopped next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder. “When I said the bedroom is bare but useable, I meant that there’s a bed, plus the other furniture that we ordered when we had our first meeting with Linda and Karen. That’s it, though. I didn’t know this but all of what we ordered they had in stock, so they were able to put a rush on it. Otherwise, we’d still be waiting.”

“I guess it helps that you’ve got connections.”

He smirked. “ _Linda’s_ got connections.”

Emily giggled. “Well thank God for Linda. Or else we’d be sleeping on the floor tonight.”

Chris lowered his voice. “I would’ve found a way to have made you comfortable.”

“I’m sure you would have, Romeo.” She rose up on her toes and kissed him quickly. “Now, let’s get serious and find something that you want. I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to want some food.”

“Me too.”

They perused their selections on the shelves. She knew that this was only going to be temporary until they were able to go into Columbus and find what Chris really preferred but she still wanted them to be comfortable tonight. Finally, she found a set that was color blocked in different shades of blue and chocolate brown. It wasn’t too manly or too girly, but a good balance between the two.

“Hey, Chris. How about this one?”

“I like it.” He reached down and snagged the California King size and set it in the cart. Then they walked around another aisle and found the sheets. Emily found a gray set that would work well with the comforter that they had chosen.

As they wandered the aisles picking up the items that they needed, Emily felt herself relax a little more. Soon, it became like any other shopping trip that she’d had with Chris, filled with affectionate touches and gentle quick kisses.

Finally, they made their way over to an express lane and checked out, making off with their spoils of the successful trip. Chris quickly loaded the trunk with their purchases, leaving the cart in one the corrals.

They drove back to Lancaster and made their way to Chris’ house. Pressing a button on the garage door opener as he drove, he pulled the car in and shut the car off.

“You ready to get this done?”

“Of course. Let’s unload, and then we can do some cold meat sandwiches or something like that.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They unloaded the car, taking their purchases and the rest of their bags upstairs and into the bedroom. Before they unpacked, Emily helped Chris make up the bed. She had to admit the ‘temporary’ bedding looked good.

“Hey, Ems. The dresser with the mirror is yours.” Chris motioned to the sleek, modern-looking piece of furniture. “I’m taking the tall one.”

Emily bit her lip. She had expected him to only give her a drawer, not an entire dresser. As she put her clothes away in the bureau, she let her mind wander for a moment. She was starting to realize that she actually wanted to live here with him. For some reason, she felt at home here.

“I’m going to run this down to my office. Why don’t change out of your clothes and get more comfortable?” He nodded to the shoebox in his hand. “I’ll be back.”

“Alright.”

His steps were muffled as he walked out of the room. She changed out of her clothes, putting her robe back on. Opening a door, she found a huge walk-in closet that was completely empty except for some hangers. She didn’t know if this was for both of them or just him. Moving down a short hallway, she spied another door that opened into another walk-in closet. It had Chris’ clothes that he had brought with him already hanging up. Standing there, she had no clue what to do.

_“Honey, the larger one is yours.”_

She turned and found Chris leaning against the door. “The big one is _mine_?”

“It sure is. I told you that once you find out all of the secrets of this house, you’re not going to want to leave.”

She smiled as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You’re spoiling me.”

“Maybe.”

She walked back into the master bedroom and quickly hung up her clothes in the closet. Then as she was putting away her bag, she noticed that Chris had taken the lockbox out and had left it on the bed.

“You promised that you would tell me what’s inside.”

“I did.” Emily quickly dialed in the combination and popped open the case. Sitting on top of a padded mat was a 9-millimeter handgun, a lock around the trigger. The magazine was off to the side, unloaded. In another compartment sat a box of bullets.

“Holy shit, Emily!” He picked up the weapon and held it in his hand, testing the weight. To Emily, he looked like he was familiar with handling firearms.

“I didn’t want it. But my father…” She paused. “My father thought it was best that I have a way to protect myself.”

“You have a permit for it?”

“I do. One thing that my dad made sure I had was all the training that I needed. I went through it all. Hell, Chris, I even have a concealed carry license. But I never use it. My dad though makes sure I keep up on all of my training. I grew up around firearms because of him. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I would go out to range with him. After everything that happened to me, he made sure that I knew how to protect myself, and I’ve kept up on it. I just never thought I might have to use it. And with my house being the way it is, I didn’t feel safe with leaving it, so here it is.”

After Chris set the gun back into the case, she closed the lid and spun the combination, locking the box. “I’m not sure where you want it.”

“We’ll put it in your closet for now, and then if we want to move it to my office or someplace else, we can.”

Emily went to put it on a high shelf in the closet that he had designated for her. She switched off the light and walked back into the room. Then together they walked out and downstairs to the kitchen.

Chris had already set out some plates and some of the fixings to make sandwiches. As Emily fixed hers, Chris disappeared for a second, then came back with a bottle of wine.

“I thought this might help you relax a little.”

Nodding, she took a bite out of her sandwich. “You read my mind, Christopher.”

He found some plastic cups and poured the wine. Emily took a sip and moaned. “Damn, I love your taste in wine. This is good.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty good. But if I remember correctly, I’ve tasted something that’s even better.”

Emily could feel herself flush at his insinuation. “You’re meaning me, right?”

He nodded. “You want to fool around some more?”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Honey, this is still your night. Whatever you want to do is fine. If you don’t want to, we can just cuddle up in bed and talk. It doesn’t matter.”

Emily bit her lip. “Did you bring the toy?”

“I did.”

She thought for a moment. “Oh, what the hell. Let’s break in the new bed, Pine.”

She finished her sandwich, watching as he grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and the wine.

“Grab your cup and let’s take this party upstairs.”

They walked through the house, turning lights off as they went. Chris stopped in the entry way, arming the alarm system. He then held out his hand to her, and she grabbed it, squeezing it reassuringly. Together they climbed the stairs and made their way back into their room.

Emily stood at the French doors overlooking the balcony as Chris readied for bed. She heard material rustling around behind her and watched Chris’ reflection as he flipped back the covers, then got undressed. Feeling the welcoming weight of his hands on her shoulders, she leaned back against him.

“How are you doing?”

Emily turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m alright, I guess.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “You know there’s sometimes that I don’t want to admit that I need help. I’ve always been the one to do things on my own. Tonight was different. I wouldn't have known what to do. I was on the verge of falling apart and you came in and saved me, again. Thank you for everything you’ve done tonight.”

Chris shook his head. “All I did was clean up the mess from the window.”

“You did more than that, Christopher. You cleaned up the mess, you talked me into seeing your side of things when I was blinded by my own notions.”

“I just did what a guy is supposed to do for his girlfriend.”

“You did more. Except for my dad, I’ve never had anyone want to take care of me like you have. I’m not used to it.”

“Do you think that you _could_ get used to it?”

She smiled up at him. “Guess I’m gonna have to in order to keep you around.”

“Good girl.” He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her lips lingered over his, tasting and then darting inside his mouth. The belt of her robe loosened and she felt the coolness of the air rush over her skin as Chris peeled away the layer of silk.

Her feet left the floor as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Chris laid her gently on top of the mattress. She relaxed back into the pillows as he lay beside her, running his fingers along her skin.

“Now that I have you in bed, what do you want to do?”

Emily bit her lip.“Would you show me what you were going to do before we were interrupted?”

He settled over her and instinctually, Emily spread her legs so that he rested between her hips.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, then watched as he took first one nipple then the other between his lips and tugged gently on them, making both stand to rosy peaks. His mouth followed his fingers down to her core, nipping at her skin. Emily looked down as his head settled between her spread thighs.

“Damn, baby. You’re wet.” He sampled her again and again, making her climb higher and higher.

Emily gasped as he gently pinched her pearl. “Ohhh…fuck…” Her fingers wove themselves through his hair as she held him to her, enjoying everything that he was doing. As she felt one finger then another probe her entrance, she felt herself finally reaching the breaking point.

Her cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the empty house, followed by Chris’ whispered words of encouragement.

 

#

 

“Dammit! Where are they? Where is that slut?” a voice growled out in the darkness of the motel room. He studied the different feeds from the cameras that his accomplice had placed throughout the rich boy’s house, but all he could see was darkened rooms and no movement what so ever. He could just barely pick out a muffled moan coming from somewhere.

Gritting his teeth, he felt an uncontrollable anger bubble up within him. He hated that she was having fun, enjoying herself—after everything that had happened tonight. He had thought for sure that the window would have spooked her, or better yet—that ‘rich boy’ would have left for good after realizing what a piece of trash she was.

And yet, there they were, somewhere in that fucking mansion, having the time of their lives.

He hated her. He hated _him._

Balling his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white, he slammed it into the mirror, shards of bloody glass falling onto the gun on the dresser below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all have enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think. I love getting reviews and I do read every single one of them and reply back to them.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again betaed by Bebedora. You continually astound me with all of your help and suggestions and kind words. I wouldn't be half the writer that I am without you. Thank you so much for everything...

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_ **

 

Emily strained her ears and struggled to hear any familiar sounds as she awoke. The room was quiet. She could hear birds chirping outside near the French doors that led to the balcony, but there were no street sounds that she could make out. She reached over to where Chris was supposed to be, but found the space empty, the linens cool to the touch. The shower wasn’t running, so Emily guessed that Chris was already up and dressed. She opened her eyes and glanced about the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings: the sleek dressers, the matching nightstands, the bare bookcases.

Then she remembered the day before—and then the night. The shattered window, their argument about staying at his place, showing the notes to Chris, and finally the night of ecstasy that her boyfriend had showed her. She’d never knew that just a guy’s tongue and fingers could make her feel so good. Chris was right—he’d definitely satisfied her.

Relaxing into the pillows, her eyes drifted closed and she giggled as she remembered a specific line from _Star Trek._ As Cadet Uhura tried to spurn Jim Kirk’s advances, he had beaten her at her own game and proved that he was every bit as intelligent as he was handsome. Xenolinguistics, he had assured her much to her disdain, meant she had a ‘talented tongue’—and a hopeful smirk from the would-be Starfleet cadet wrongly assumed he would get to experience it. Emily mentally spun the scene around in her head to suit the situation-at-hand, and decided that Chris and his own ‘talented tongue’ would most definitely be suited for Xenolinguistics—and other _extracurricular activities._

Emily flushed as the image of Chris’ head between her legs flashed before her eyes. He had made her feel pleasure for the first time in years. _My God, if that was just his tongue and his fingers, what can the rest of him do?_

She heard the door open then close. Footsteps were muffled by the deep carpeting. She felt the bed dip slightly.

_“You must be thinking of something good, you’re blushing.”_

Emily opened her eyes and smiled up at Chris. He looked like he had already showered, and was dressed for the day. “Hmm…I was just thinking about last night. Yesterday too, I guess.”

“And this morning. I kept you up kinda late. I guess I couldn’t get enough. I let you sleep in. So, what’s the verdict, did you have fun?”

“God, yes.” Emily stretched her arms above her head before sitting up and tucking the sheet under her arms. “Last night was…incredible. I haven’t felt that way in a long time, if ever.” Emily looked down at the comforter, then shyly looked back up at him. “I’ve never had a guy do that to me before and just stay there like you did. You made me a little crazy with that tongue of yours. But I guess the real question is, did you enjoy it?”

“Honey, if I didn’t enjoy what I was doing, I wouldn’t have made a meal out of you like I did. I loved it. In fact, I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Neither would I. But not tonight, I’ll let you rest that jaw of yours. And I need to recover.” She reached up and pulled his head down. She brushed his lips with hers. “Good morning, handsome.”

“Morning, beautiful.” He kissed her back, then sat up. “You know, I’m going to have to devise a plan to convince you to stay here. I really like the sight of you in my bed, all sleep-mussed, knowing that the only thing covering you is my bedsheets.”

Emily bit her lip, eyes twinkling. “I don’t think you’ll have to try that hard to get me to stay. Between you and this bed, I haven’t slept this well in ages. Well, when you did finally let me fall asleep.” Then she sobered. “But we’ve got Mac to think about. I’m not sure how she’d react about leaving the house she grew up in and moving here.”

Chris took her hand and squeezed. “Well, let’s take the time that we’ve got until the window at your place is repaired to see how she feels about it. I was serious about that, Emily. Until we know who broke the window and is writing the notes, I want you and Mac to stay here with me. You two mean a lot.” He scooted closer to Emily and grasped her shoulders. “I meant what I said at Easton. I want a family with the both of you together.”

“I want that too.” Emily sighed. “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we bring it up today while we’re out? I take it we’re going furniture shopping and probably getting some other things?”

“Well, that’s the plan. I’ve already called Karen and the rest of the family, and she’s meeting us at Ashley Furniture in Reynoldsburg and then from there, I thought we could meet the crazies at Easton and we could just walk around, do a little bit more shopping for the house. Whatever everybody wants to do.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said that we needed to do a rush job on this place.”

“Nope,” Chris replied. “I want my girls to be safe and comfortable here. And that means that Mac gets to pick out whatever she wants bedroom-wise.”

“Chris, we don’t have to get her designer furniture. We could just get her something at a discount place.”

Chris sighed patiently. “Listen, if she decides that she doesn’t want to stay, I still want her to have a place when you guys come over. We both know that there’s going to be times that you’re going to want to spend the night, and you won’t be able to leave her with your dad.” He smiled softly at her. “Besides, that little girl means a lot to me, just like you do, and I want to do this for her. Let me?”

Emily took a moment and thought through his argument. “Dammit, Chris. I can’t win with you. Go ahead.”

“Good.” He kissed her, showing his gratitude.

“Well, if we’re going to do a lot of shopping, we’ll need to go back to my place and get my truck.”

Chris suddenly looked down. “Umm…no we won’t.”

“I know that look.” Emily put her hand under his chin to force him to look at her. “What did you do?”

“Remember the perks that I told you about that I got for doing the BMW commercials and being _‘The Voice’_?”

Emily raised a silent, suspicious eyebrow.

“Well, I called my contact at the company and they let the BMW dealership that’s near Easton know that I was going to stop by and at least look at what they’ve got.”

“You’re going to get a BMW?” Emily stuttered.

“A SUV like the one I have back in L.A. We can still run by your house and get your truck. But here’s the thing—it’s recognizable. I was thinking that if we leave it parked at your place, it might fool anyone who might be watching it that someone is still there. Meanwhile, you can drive the Camaro or the SUV when you need to.” Then he grinned mischievously. “Or we could just get you your own Camaro.”

“Chris, I…”

He tapped her on the nose gently. “A little birdie told me how much you liked driving my car yesterday. And I remember the story that you told me about your Camaro and how much you missed it. You’ll never know when, but one day there will just be a shiny red hot rod out there in the driveway with your name on it.” He stood up and brushed his hands against his thighs. “Now, as much as I love to see you in our bed, I think that it’s time that you get up, take a shower, and come downstairs. I went out and got doughnuts. And Katie’s dropping off Mac in about twenty minutes, so hurry up.”

She watched as Chris walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Stretching, she got up, and made her way into the en suite. Emily noticed that all of Chris’ toiletries were already in the shower, but he had left plenty of room for her things.

She turned the water on, letting it heat up. As the bathroom steamed up, she unpacked her bag, setting the bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the built-in ledge. She loved how they looked like they belonged there with Chris’. _God I want to stay here with him._ She looked around the bathroom, envisioning them soaking in the tub together, just talking about their day. She knew that she had to tell Chris everything, and that time would be soon.

Emily stepped into the shower, ducking her head under the cascading water. She kept thinking about the pros and cons of actually living in this house with Chris. For every con that she came up with, she thought of several pros, most of them being Chris himself. She would be with him , and she wouldn’t be alone. Mac would be safe. They both would be.

She froze, the loofa falling from her still hand. In that moment, she realized what her heart was telling her.

_It’s time to move on. I’m ready for this._

Chris was right. She wasn’t giving up her freedom by staying with him. She wasn’t giving up anything, she was gaining everything she wanted. Yes, they did have Mac to consider, but from everything that she saw during the time she had spent here, Emily could tell that she loved the house almost as much as Emily did.

Emily finished washing up and got out of the shower. She dried off, then wrapping a towel around her body and another around her hair, she finished what she needed to do in the bathroom before making her way into the bedroom. She stopped by her closet and picked out a royal blue v-neck t-shirt.

She dropped the top onto the bed and walked over to the dresser. Finding the underwear and matching bra that she wanted, she set them aside and rooted around for the new pair of jeans that Katie had convinced her to get.

As Emily slipped on the underwear, she heard sounds coming from downstairs. _Guess Katie’s here, and I bet Chris is telling her what happened._ She finished dressing, remembering that she had left her shoes downstairs. As she applied some light make-up, she heard a tap on the door.

“Yeah?”

_“Emily? It’s Katie. Can I come in?”_

“Of course, I was just finishing up.”

The door opened and Katie came in, and Emily was immediately pulled into a gentle hug.

“Chris told me what happened last night. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Since I’ve had a night to sleep on it, I’m okay. It really shook me up, though. I’ve lived there for almost ten years, and I’ve never heard of anything like that happening. I never thought that it would happen to me. Chris had to do a little bit of convincing to get me to stay here, but now I’m glad I did.”

Katie squeezed her hand. “Well, you know if you need anything, you’ve got us, right?”

“I know, Sis, thanks.”

_“Mommy? Are you in here?”_

The two women turned as Mac hesitantly walked into the room. Emily held out her arms to her daughter. Mac ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Hey, baby. I missed you so much.”

Mac crawled up into Emily’s lap. “I missed you, too. Are you okay? Are we going to stay here with Chris?”

“I’m fine, baby.”

Katie squeezed Emily on the shoulder. “I’m going downstairs to give you some privacy. It sounds like you have some talking to do.”

She left the room as Chris walked in and sat down next to Emily and Mac. “You guys are going to live here until the window’s fixed at your house, but beyond that is up to your mom and you. I would like you two to stay here with me, but it’s your decision.”

The little girl crinkled her forehead in thought. “What about my toys?”

Chris tapped her gently on the nose. “Well, Munchkin, we’d pack them up and haul them over here. You would have an entire room just for your toys. You could have your friends over and do sleepovers and all of that. We can still do movie night.” He leaned over and whispered something in her ear and Mac’s face lit up.

“Would I have to sleep on the floor?”

Chris chuckled at the little girl’s question. “You remember Karen, right? The nice woman who helped your Mom and I pick out some of the furniture?” At Mac’s nod, he continued “Well, we’re meeting her today at Ashley Furniture and you get to tell her what kind of room you want. She’ll do the same thing with you that she’s done with your mom and me. You get to choose whatever you want. And until the furniture comes in, we can either move your old bedroom furniture over here or you can have a campout with all the blankets and sleeping bags that I’ve got here.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Chris looked at his watch. “In fact, if we want to be on time, we should get a move on.”

Emily looked at Mac. She could tell that her little girl was thinking through something. “Will I have to change schools?”

“No. You’ll still go to the same school, and still have all your same friends. You’ll just live in a different place," Emily assured her.

As that sunk in, Mac’s eyes brightened as she locked eyes on her mother. “Mom, can we please stay here? I really like it. And I don’t want to leave after our house is fixed. I want us to stay here with Chris.”

“Are you sure? You really want to move here and leave your house?” Emily asked.

Mac grinned at her. “This is my house, too. I helped Chris find it, and I like it. And it’s got my swing set in the backyard and a swimming pool.” The little girl hesitantly questioned her mother. “Don’t… _you_ want to move?”

“Yeah, baby, I do. I want to stay here.”

Chris looked between the two of them. “So, what’s the decision?”

Emily held her hand out to Chris, smiling at him. “You ready for a couple roommates, Pine? Looks like we’re staying.”

“Yes!” He picked Emily up and swung her around the room. He kissed her soundly on the mouth. “God, babe, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He set Emily back on her feet and picked up Mac. He hugged her, kissing her on the cheek, making her giggle. Then they looked back at Emily as he situated Mac on his hip. “C’mon, Ems. Let’s get going. We’ve got a little girl’s room to decorate.”

She was struck again at how much they looked alike. Their blue eyes shone with happiness. “I’ll meet you two downstairs, okay? I just want to straighten up in here.”

As they left, she made the bed and hung up her damp towels in the bathroom. As she walked out of the bathroom, she turned back and looked at the space that they were soon going to share and smiled. In that moment, Emily realized that she had stopped thinking of it as just Chris’ room. It was theirs. She finally knew what her mother had meant when she had talked about that great love so many years ago. She had found it, and nothing was going to take it away from her.

When she got downstairs, Katie and Chris were huddled around his phone, as he was showing her something on the device.

“It’s beautiful, Chris. She’ll love it.” Katie nudged her brother and he quickly slid the phone into his back pocket.

“This looks like trouble over here. Whatcha looking at?”

Chris smirked down at Emily, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. “Nothing you need to worry your head over. You want to grab a doughnut before we hit the road?”

“Yes, please. I’m starving!”

Emily grabbed a napkin, then selected a chocolate iced doughnut. As she took a bite, she moaned softly, letting the icing melt on her tongue. She took a look at the box. “You really don’t play fair, do you? You found The Mixing Bowl?”

Katie glanced at her. “What’s The Mixing Bowl?”

“Just one of the best bakeries in town. Their desserts are to die for, and you haven’t lived until you’ve tasted one of their doughnuts.”

Katie grabbed one and wrapped it in a paper towel. “I’ll eat it when I get back to the hotel. I’ve got to get going.”

Emily called out as Chris walked Katie to the door. “See ya later, Sis.”

“Is there anything more you have to do?” Chris asked as he came back into the room.

“Just gotta grab my purse and sunglasses, which I love by the way. And you were right, again.”

“Told you so. Let’s do it. Mac, let’s boogie!”

The little girl bounded towards them, licking the last of the doughnut frosting from her fingers. She ran past them and excitedly got herself situated in the car.

The couple walked out together through the garage, both chuckling at Mac’s enthusiasm. As they got into the car, Emily’s phone rang. She dug it out of her purse, flipping it open. “Hello?”

_“Emily Elizabeth Lawrence, what the fuck happened to your house?”_

“Who is it?” Chris whispered.

“Kim.” She turned her attention back to the phone. “Someone threw a brick through the window last night while Chris and I were upstairs.”

_“Are you okay? How’s Mac?”_

“Yeah, we’re both fine. Scared the shit out of us, but we’re okay. Mac spent the night at the hotel with the kids, so she wasn’t home when it happened.”

_“Please tell me that you’re not staying there until you’ve got it fixed. If Chris didn’t convince you to stay with him, I’m just going to have to find you two and kick both of your asses.”_

Emily smiled at her best friend’s expression. “Our asses are safe then. He convinced me to stay with him. In fact, I’m going to need for you to do me a favor, Kim.”

_“Sure, what is it?”_

“Could you start setting aside some of those heavy boxes that you get at the restaurant? Tell Dan, too. I’m…umm…going to need them.” Emily heard silence on the other end of the phone. “Kim? You still there?”

Just as she was going to check the phone to see if she had dropped the call, she heard a squeal on the other end of the line.

_“You’re actually moving in with him? Oh my God! Emily, that’s…when did this happen?”_

She peered over at Chris. He had a large smile on his face. “Between last night and this morning. The final piece of the puzzle fell in to place a little bit ago. We wanted to run it by Mac after she came home.”

_“I’m so happy for you, honey. And I’ll keep a look out for boxes at work. Do you want some help to move your stuff?”_

“I’d love it. How about if you come over tonight and we can get a game plan around about how we’re going to do this?”

_“Sounds good, Ems. And I’m really happy for you. I’m glad you’re okay.”_

“Thanks, Kim. I’ll see ya later.” She flipped closed the phone and set it back in her purse, then reached for Chris’ hand and grasped it. He raised it and brushed her knuckles against his lips. “I hope you don’t mind that I invited her over tonight.”

“Not at all. I’m glad that you’ve got her in your life. Though I gotta admit, when I first met her, she intimidated the hell out of me.”

“Why?” Emily chuckled. “Was it because she threatened to kick your butt if you hurt me or Mac?”

“Yeah, and I have no doubt that she could do it, too. Your friends are fiercely loyal.” He sighed. “I guess I’m just used to the way people are in L.A.”

“Always looking for an angle, huh?” Emily clasped his hand tighter. “After my parents, Kim was the first one that I told that I was pregnant. She’s been with me through everything. We were best friends through high school. When it came time for college, I thought that I was the only one from Lancaster that was going to Bowling Green. I was wrong.”

“You’re kidding. Kim did too?”

“Yep. She’s got a liberal arts degree. We had some of the same classes and roomed together. College was a lot of fun for both of us. After I moved to Virginia, I lost touch with her. When I came back, though, you better believe she was the first one that I called. And she’s been there ever since.”

“Well, I’m glad you have her.” Chris leaned over and pecked her on the lips. “So, Mac, what kind of room have you decided that you want?”

“I don’t know. Do you think they would have princess furniture where we’re going? That other lady, Linda, had a drawing that I really liked. It looked like it was for a princess.”

Emily smiled. “I think I know exactly what one you’re talking about, and I liked that one too, Mac.”

Within minutes, Chris had found the furniture store and had pulled into the parking lot. “You ready?”

Emily grinned over at him and whispered, “You bet your ass, Pine. Let’s do it.”

As they walked into the showroom, they were met by a pretty red-haired woman, holding a leather portfolio. She was dressed smartly in a gray business suit.

“Mister Pine. Ms. Lawrence, Mackenzie, it’s nice to see you again.” She extended her hand to Chris and then to Emily.

“Hi, Karen. Thanks for meeting us.”

Karen smiled. “It’s no problem. When you said that we were going to have to move up the timetable on everything, I thought that this might be easier. And you seemed to like the furniture here.”

“We do.” Emily looked up at Chris as he spoke. “And yes, our living arrangements have changed. _We’re_ going to be living at the new place now, the three of us.”

“I see. So this really is a rush job.” Karen motioned them over to a sofa and they sat down. She opened her folder and prepared to take notes. “So what are we in the market for today?”

Chris looked over at Emily and with a nod, encouraged her to speak up. “This is your show, babe. Take it away.”

“We want to pick out my daughter’s bedroom furniture. And then if there was anything else that we wanted, we could put that on the list as well.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Karen took out the drawings that she had and spread them out on the coffee table in front of them. “Here’s some ideas that Linda left me with for Mackenzie’s bedroom. Why don’t you see if any of these are what you want.”

Emily gestured for Mac to look at them. “Go ahead, show us which one you like."

The little girl hesitantly picked up each drawing and studied them. “I like that one,” she told them, pointing to the option she had dubbed ‘The Princess Room,’ “…but I’m afraid that it costs too much.”

“Mac, honey,” Chris said gently. “Is that the room you want?”

The little girl nodded shyly.

“Well then, that’s what we’ll do.” He picked up the drawing and looked at it. “This will fit perfectly with the suite at the back of the house. If I remember correctly, we already had the painters work on this room.”

“We did. Plus we can make it grow with her. This is one of those rooms that will be easy to transition to when she’s a teenager. So, is this the type of furniture you want?”

Mac’s face beamed with a wide smile and she clapped her hands in front of her body. “Absolutely!”

Karen stood up. “Then let’s go find the pieces.”

As they walked around the showroom, Karen pointed out different items. Chris and Emily found a sectional couch and a rug that they both liked but they weren’t finding the furniture that they really needed. Chris’ phone buzzed and he slid it out of his back pocket, glancing at the display.

“What’s going on?”

Chris wrapped an arm around her waist. “Nothing. The rest of the family are meeting us at that Italian place that you guys went to yesterday for lunch.”

“That sounds good.” Emily sighed, leaning into him. “I just hope that we find what Mac wants. I don’t want her to be disappointed.”

“I don’t either.” Chris kissed the top of her head as they watched Mac walk around dejectedly. Suddenly, she stopped and pointed to a full size white sleigh bed, flecked with gold accents.

“Oh my gosh…” She ran over to the display and quickly hopped onto it, flopping down on the comforter.

Emily chuckled as her little girl snuggled down into the bed. “That’s some bed, Mac.”

“This is it, my princess bed!”

Karen studied the furniture grouping. “You know what, Mackenzie? I think you’ve got it right. We’d just find an elegant little writing desk and it would be perfect.” She looked over at Chris and Emily. “What do you think?”

Chris shrugged. “In matters like these I tend not to overrule these two. Ems?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Now, do we want to go with a twin or a full? It comes in both sizes.”

Chris and Emily looked at each other. “Full,” Emily answered.

With a nod of her head, Karen wrote the numbers for the group down and they continued on, finding the rest of what they needed for the house, including the pieces that they needed for Jake and Ashley.

With the assurance that Mac’s bedroom furniture would be delivered as soon as possible, they left the store after saying goodbye to Karen.

Emily’s head spun at the realization that in just a couple hours’ time they had ordered everything that they had needed to outfit the rest of the house. She went over everything that they had picked up and realized that Chris had actually chosen for chaises and some home theater recliners.

On their way over to the BMW dealership, Emily kept tossing something around in her mind. “Chris, you said that you didn’t have a plan for the basement. You actually do, don’t you?”

“You got me. Yeah, I do. The previous owners had a home theater set up down there. Everything was built in, so instead of tearing it all out and making a huge mess for the next owner, they left everything alone, including the sound system. All they took was the seating because they just had regular couches. I wanted to get something a little better, which is why I picked out those chaises. And then we can have bean bags for the kids to be on when Mac has friends over.” He glanced over at her. “In fact, Kim’s coming over tonight, right?”

Emily nodded.

“Does she have a key to your house?”

“She does. Why?”

“Do you think that she’d bring a box full of your movies over, including some for the kids? We could have an old-fashioned movie night tonight. We’ll find a new popcorn maker for downstairs, since the other one died. We could stop by and get candy and whatever else we need. I’ll even spring for pizza. What do ya say?”

“Yeah, Mom, can we?” Mac piped up from the backseat. “Then maybe Ash and Jake could spend the night.”

Emily took a moment to think. “What the hell, sure. That sounds like fun, but we’ll have to run it by Katie and Juan to see if it’s okay, Mac. But I’ll call Kim right now and see if she’s free.” She took out her phone and dialed a number.

Chris pulled into the dealership as she waited for the call to connect.

“C’mon Mac, let’s you and I take a look at some of these things.” He turned back to Emily. “We’ll meet you in the lobby.” He helped Mac out of the car and walked into showroom.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, Kim. It’s me.” She watched through the window as a salesman walked up to Chris and shook his hand.

_“Hey, Ems. How’s it going?”_

“It’s going.” Emily shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe where I am right now.”

_“Do I really want to hear this?”_

“I don’t know. Right now, I’m sitting in Chris’ car at the BMW dealership. He’s decided that he wants to get an SUV for here. So he doesn’t have to drive the one that he has in California back. We just finished getting the rest of the furniture for house from Ashley Furniture. When you see me next, I think you might just have to pinch me.”

Kim laughed. _“And you love every minute of it.”_

“Yeah, I do. Let me ask you a question.”

_“Shoot.”_

“Well, two questions actually. Do you still have the key to my place, and have you found any boxes yet?”

_“Yes and yes. Dan actually had started to set some aside for you. I guess Jolene had one of her feelings after she saw you and Chris together and told Dan that you were going to need them soon. Why do you want to know if I still have your key?”_

“Do you think you could take some of the boxes and box up some of my movies and bring them over tonight? You as well as the rest of the family have been cordially invited to a movie night over at Chris’ place. He’s springing for pizza and the works.”

_“That sounds like fun. I…”_

There was a pause at the other end of the line. Emily strained to hear her friend. “Kim? Are you alright?” She could finally hear sniffling and then a deep breath.

 _“Yeah, I’m okay.”_ Kim sniffled. _“Bill and I broke up yesterday. And things are still a little raw.”_

“Honey, what happened?” Emily heard her friend sigh over the phone.

_“I guess I just got tired of him badmouthing me, Ems. But what really did it, was I found some of my jewelry missing. He’d pawned it to buy something. I found the tickets. And he’s been talking to someone on the phone. I think he’s cheating on me. I don’t need that in my life. So…I dumped him.”_

“I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

_“Just have fun with Chris. I’m not working today, so I guess I’ll wallow and then pick up the boxes and pack up some of your stuff.”_

Emily heard a knock on the window. Glancing over, she saw Chris looking concerned. “Hey, Kim, hold on for a moment.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and opened the door. “Yeah?”

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sighed. “Kim broke up with Bill yesterday, and she’s feeling a little down.”

“What’s the name of the Italian place that you guys went to yesterday?”

“Brio. Why?”

“Hand me the phone.” Emily did so. “Kim? Hey, it’s Chris. How fast can you make it to Easton?” He paused listening to her answer. “Alright, meet us at Brio in an hour. My treat.”

Emily could hear her friend’s voice through the speaker arguing with him.

“No. I’m not going to take no for an answer. You’re part of the family, so get your ass to Columbus and meet us at the restaurant.” He paused. “Yeah, when we get back into town, we can stop by Emily’s place and box up some stuff. Just bring the boxes with you.” Chris nodded. “Okay, see you then.” He flipped closed the phone. “Jesus, your friend is nuts.”

Emily grinned up at him. “You got her to come, didn’t you?”

“I did. Remind me to stop by the liquor store on the way home. Kim’s staying at our place tonight.”

“You’re going to get my best friend drunk?”

“Nope, just pleasantly intoxicated.”

“Well, in that case, we’ll need to get ice cream, too. Nothing is better for getting over a failed relationship than a gallon of ice cream.”

Chris grinned. “I like my way better, but…okay.” He sobered slightly. “I got worried when you didn’t come in.” He glanced toward the showroom. “You ready to see what they have? The salesman in there has a few options that I’d like to see.”

“Sure.”

Before they walked in, Chris swooped in and kissed her on the lips. “I love you, Ems.”

“I love you too.” Emily wrapped an arm around his waist.

Within moments, the salesman that Chris had been working with came out to greet them. They followed him out to where the SUVs were parked. Emily relaxed as she watched Chris do his thing.

“Hey, babe. Why don’t you go wait in the lobby and hang out? Mike and I are going to take this one for a test drive, and then we should be about done, alright?”

“You found one that you really liked, didn’t you?”

He grinned broadly. “Yeah, I did. It’s one model newer than the one that I have in California. Fully loaded, four wheel drive. I’ll be able to use it here during the winters, and you can use it, too. And if I like it, I can drive it out of here today.”

“Well, it’s what you wanted.” She smiled at his enthusiasm. “Just be careful.” She looked down at her daughter. “C’mon Mac, let’s go wait for Chris in the showroom.”

“Okay, Mom.”

They turned and walked into the building. Emily and Mac wandered around the different vehicles. She kept coming back to a zippy, little convertible.

A throat cleared to grab her attention. _“That’s a beauty, isn’t it?”_

Emily turned as a salesman approached her. “Yes, it is.”

“I couldn’t help but notice the car that you got out of. That Camaro out front?”

“Umm…yeah. It’s my boyfriend’s.”

The salesman cocked his head. “Oh, I see.”

“We’re just waiting here until he comes back from a test drive.”

“Well, in that case, can I offer you something to drink while you wait? A bottle of water, maybe?”

“Sure, thank you.”

The salesperson walked away. Within minutes he was back, holding a couple bottles of water. He handed one to Emily, then the other to Mac. “If you’d like to follow me, I can show you to our lounge. You’ll be more comfortable while you’re waiting.”

He escorted her to a room that had a flat screen TV, and several comfortable looking chairs and couches. On the TV, a twenty-four hour news network was being shown. Brochures and magazines were tastefully arranged on end tables touting the newest products.

“I’ll let Mike know when he comes back that you’re back here.”

“Thank you.”

Mac looked around at the room. “Wow…”

Emily giggled. “I know Mac. Believe me, I know.”

Ten minutes later, they were escorted to an office where Mike and Chris waited. Emily instantly noticed the smile on his face.

“You’re getting it, aren’t you?”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Chris paused, the smile getting wider. “Yeah, I’m getting it. Mike just has to finish up the paperwork. It’s already been cleared through the company.”

“So this is really how the other half lives, isn’t it?”

“Honey, the only reason why it’s like this for me is because I’m a spokesperson for them.”

“And you’re showing loyalty to the brand.”

“Yes. And they have a good product.” He sighed. “Can we talk about this at home?”

Emily reached over and clasped his hand. “Babe, it’s okay. It’s just one more thing I have to get used to.”

“Hey, there’s still times where I have to get used to some things, too.”

Mike handed Chris the paperwork, which he signed and returned. “I’ll be right back with your temporary tags and everything.” He stood up and walked out of the office.

“Thanks, Mike.” Chris turned to Emily. “Honey, are you okay?”

Emily bit her lip, nodding. “It’s just so much to get used to. It’s like we have our own little bubble in Lancaster, and then we go outside of that and…” She took a deep breath. “…and I have to get used to a whole different side. You don’t change, Chris. And I’m glad that you don’t. But people around you change. If I walked in here before I met you, I would probably be kicked out. They would’ve instantly known that I couldn’t afford anything in here. But you? You have this presence around you that says ‘ _I belong here’_. I don’t.”

Chris reached up and caressed her cheek. “Yes, you do. You belong here as much as I do. What I saw the first night I met you, and what I continue to see—is you. You ran our appointment at Ashley. I just sat back and watched you. And Katie told me about yesterday. Once you had made up your mind that you were going to do something, it was like nothing could stop you. You were fearless.” He lowered his voice, so only she could hear. “I saw it last night too. You have never looked more beautiful to me.”

Emily looked down, blushing at the memory. “Thank you.”

“I’m only speaking the truth, sweetheart.” He gently kissed her. “So you think you can handle driving the Camaro and I’ll take the SUV?”

“You bet your ass I can.”

Mike came back with the temporary registration and the keys. “Okay, Mister Pine. You’re all set. Thank you for stopping in today. Please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” He extended his hand to Chris.

Chris took his hand and shook it. “Thank you, Mike. I appreciate all your help.”

As they walked out of the showroom, Emily got her keys out. “Okay, Mac. Who do you want to ride with?”

Mac looked between the two of them. “Can I ride in the new car?”

“Sure, Mac.”

Next to the Camaro sat a silver BMW SUV. Emily whistled at the car. “Damn, you sure know how to pick ‘em. That’s gorgeous.”

Chris shrugged. “Meh, it’ll do.”

Emily narrowed her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. “You’re a brat.”

“Yes, but I’m a brat with a shiny new SUV—so there.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

Emily kissed him quickly before getting into the Camaro and promptly put the top down. She rummaged around in her purse until she found a hair elastic. She had taken to always carrying one around since she never knew when Chris would want the top down on the car. She wrapped her hair up into a messy bun and called out. “Okay, follow me and try not to get lost. If you do, I’m sure Mac can help.”

Chris grinned. “You got it, Lawrence.”

Luckily traffic wasn’t that heavy as they made their way over to Easton. Emily pulled into one of the covered garages close to the entrance of the main building. She found a parking space and pulled into it. Right next to her, the silver SUV pulled in. Emily put the top of the Camaro up and got out, setting the alarm system.

Chris and Mac got out of the SUV and walked over to her.

“God, I love driving that car,” she told him as she wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked a finger into a belt loop of his jeans.

“I know you do.” He smiled down at her. “So, where is this place?”

“It’s actually through this building and down the ways a little bit. Why don’t you text everyone and say that we’re on our way, and I’ll call Kim.”

“Sounds good.”

Emily took her phone out of her purse, and dialed a number. As she waited for the call to connect, she heard a phone ringing nearby.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Kim. Where you at?” Her voice echoed through the phone creating some weird effect.

_“About to walk into the Town Center. Why?”_

Emily looked around and started laughing. Right ahead of her with her back turned, was her best friend. She hung up the phone and quickened her pace. When she reached Kim, she pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so sorry about everything.”

“It’s okay. I think I’ve needed to do it for a long time. I just wasn’t strong enough. And then when I saw you with Chris and how happy you were, I figured that if I wanted even half of what you have, then I needed out. I got tired of being a doormat for him.”

“And you have every right to be happy, K. By the way, don’t say I didn’t warn you, but you’re staying over at the new place tonight. Chris is planning on getting you ‘pleasantly intoxicated’, to put it in his words. I told him that it would be fine if we just did ice cream, but he’s convinced that his way is better.”

Kim chuckled. “Well, right now, I’d agree with him. After the last two days I’ve had, alcohol sounds good to me.” She sobered. “After I told Bill that we were through, he almost hit me. He didn’t connect, but the intent was real. And then he’s done nothing but call my house and tell me he was sorry and that he wants me back and all that shit.”

“Oh, Kim…”

Chris walked up to them and gave Kim a friendly hug. “Hi. I’m sorry about everything.”

“It’s okay, Chris. But thanks.”

Chris turned to Emily. “I texted the family and they’re on their way. They just said to meet them there.”

“Then let’s go. I’m starving.”

They walked into the building and made their way towards the entrance to the other part of the mall. Unlike the first visit that she had had with Chris or even when she was here the day before, she now felt more confident in her skin. She noticed that heads turned when she walked by, but now she took it in stride. Chris had his arm draped casually around her shoulder as they walked, letting everyone know subconsciously that she was taken. Surprisingly, she didn’t feel like he was being possessive of her, she felt protected.

She glanced up at him and smiled softly at the man who was changing her world for the better.

 

* * * *

 

“You’re different.” Kim smiled at her. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Emily sipped at her glass of wine. She glanced around at the rest of the family. Chris and Mac were talking about what they wanted to do while while they were at the mall. Emily already knew that he was planning on taking her to American Girl and Build-A-Bear. He had said that Mac needed a couple new toys to welcome her to the new house. They had also decided that they were going to go to Best Buy and look around. She had mentioned to Chris about getting a TV in their room and he had immediately jumped on it. She turned back to Kim. “I don’t understand.”

“You just seem…” She paused. “I don’t know, like something changed last night.”

“Like other than being scared out of my wits because a brick was thrown through my window?”

“No. Something happened between you and Chris last night, didn’t it?”

Emily bit her lip. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Emily set her napkin down and leaned over to Chris. “I’ll be right back.” She turned to Kim. “Come with me.”

They scooted their chairs back and stood. Emily led the way back to the bathroom. After checking to make sure that they were the only ones in there, Emily leaned back against the countertop.

She took a deep breath. “Chris and I fooled around last night.” Then biting her lip, she added. “And this morning. Well, early this morning.”

“Like how much ‘fooling around’?”

Emily blushed. “I didn’t have sex with him, but he…umm…”

“What?” Then Kim gasped, her voice lowered. “Oh my God! He went down on you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Emily whispered.

“And? Did you like it?”

“Kim, I loved it. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing. I was crying, it felt so good. I never realized that…it could be like that.”

“You just needed to find the right guy, and you did.”

Emily smiled softly. “Chris is my prince. And now I’m realizing that I’m going to need your help with something.”

“Alright.”

Emily took a deep breath. “You know that we’re going to California for a couple weeks, and I’ve decided that we’re going to celebrate his birthday early before we leave. I’m just going to do something small for us.”

“I’m with you so far.”

“Do you think that while we’re here you could help me find something special for me to wear for him?”

“God, he really has changed you, hasn’t he?” Kim hugged her. “I’d love to.” She pulled back from her. “Have you thought about a gift for him yet?”

Emily bit her lip and nodded, her eyes sparkling. “I have Kim, a lot.” Emily knew that her friend would pick up the signals that she was sending out. They had been best friends for years. Kim didn’t disappoint.

“Holy shit! You have decided, haven’t you? You’re going to…”

Emily put a finger up to her lips as the door opened and another woman walked in. “We better get back out there or else Chris is going to send in reinforcements.”

Kim chuckled. “Yeah, let’s not keep ‘Mister Hottie’ waiting.”

“God, you’re so bad.” Emily led the way back out to the table.

When they reached their group, Chris looked up at her and smiled. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Emily answered, kissing him on the cheek. “Everything’s good. Kim and I just had to talk.”

Chris slid a card over to her. “By the way, this came in the mail today. I’ve already taken the liberty of activating it for you.”

Emily looked down at the small plastic gold card in front of her. It had her name embossed on the front of it.

“Chris…”

“I’ve made you an authorized user on my account. So, if you see something that you want today, you can get it. And don’t tell me that you can’t accept it. You can and you will.”

She ran her fingertip along her name on the card. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Chris and saw the love that she knew was in her eyes reflecting back at her in his. “I love you, Christopher.”

“I love you too, Ems. I mean that.”

Emily opened her purse and slid the card into her wallet, tucking it safely with her other cards.

Soon they were ready to leave and go about what they wanted to do. Emily’s mind went to the little gold card that she had tucked inside her wallet. In that moment, she realized that Chris had trusted her with his livelihood. She wasn’t going to let him down.

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Betaed by Bebedora. If you think my writing is good, please check hers out. Her Star Trek fan fiction is absolutely amazing...

As they left the restaurant, Emily pulled Chris aside for a moment. “Why don’t you go on and start without Kim and me.”

Chris looked down at her concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, babe. There was just something that I wanted Kim’s opinion on that I saw yesterday.” Emily patted him on the chest with one hand as she crossed her fingers behind her back with her other, hoping that he bought her explanation. “How about if we meet you at the Barnes and Noble in about a half an hour?”

Chris’ eyes clouded with suspicion, before he nodded in agreement. “Alright, then. See you later at the Starbucks inside the bookstore.”

“Sounds great.” Emily kissed him gently before he turned and walked away, his hand clasping Mac’s as she skipped next to him.

As soon as Chris and Mac were out of earshot, she heard Kim whistle next to her. “Damn, that’s a fine looking ass.”

Emily nudged her friend’s shoulder. “Yeah, it is. But you watched _Stretch_ with me. You know what it looks like.”

“But if I’m not mistaken, you’ve become personally acquainted with it,” then Kim added, “and maybe some other parts, too.”

“God, you’re so bad,” Emily replied, blushing. She bit her lip. “I guess you could say that. And I’m going to tell you that seeing it on screen is nothing like seeing it up close and personal.”

They started walking towards Macy’s, Kim pressing Emily for information. “So what exactly are you looking for?” Kim asked.

“I’m not sure. I was thinking probably a nice dress or something like that.” Emily shrugged. “He’s only seen me in jeans and T-shirts. When I was shopping yesterday with Katie and Gwynne, we went to True Religion and stocked up on the old standards. I thought that this might be a nice change.”

“Hmm…what about a wrap dress? And you could still take it with you on your trip.”

“I definitely like that idea.”

They made their way inside the store and immediately went to the women’s wear. Emily dismissed the first choices on looks alone. She didn’t want anything too flashy. She wanted something classic and sophisticated. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and delved into the designer section.

Emily browsed through a rack of dresses, feeling dejected. There wasn’t a single one here that she liked. She walked a little further into the department and found a rack of nothing but Ralph Lauren dresses. Brushing her hand against the fabric, she felt the softness of the jersey. “Good Lord,” she whispered. She knew now that she was getting closer to what she wanted.

She turned and spotted a dress as black as night. It had a low v-neck but wasn’t as plunging as some of the others that she had seen. It looked perfect.

Flipping through the dresses until she found the right size, she picked the garment off the rack and walked over to a hanging mirror. Emily held it up against herself and smiled. She could easily picture herself wearing this, standing in front of Chris. _This is it_.

 _“Would you like to try that on?”_ a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Emily turned to the sales associate that had walked up beside her. “Absolutely.”

The woman studied Emily with a practiced eye. “That will look stunning on you. I’ll show you where the dressing rooms are.”

Kim walked up to her. “You found it?”

“I think so.”

They followed the woman to an alcove where the dressing rooms were located. As Emily was motioned to an empty room, Kim told her, “I’m just going to wait out here. But I want to see it on.”

Emily winked as she shut the door. Stripping out of her clothes, she eased the fabric over her head and smoothed it down the rest of her body. It clung to her curves and showed her legs off to perfection. The material was soft against her skin. _Pair this with my black heels and it’ll be perfect._

_“Do you have it on, yet?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Well, get out here Lawrence. I want to see it.”_

Emily glided out of the dressing room and faced Kim. “Well, what do you think?”

Kim put her hands up to cover her mouth. “Holy shit, Ems! That boy won’t know what hit him. You look beautiful.”

She found a three way mirror and studied her image. It was exactly what she wanted. She glanced at her friend’s reflection in the glass. “You think Chris’ll like it?”

“Hell, yeah.” She walked up behind Emily, looking at her friend’s reflection. Then she lowered her voice. “I think he’d like it even better on the floor.”

“Kimberly Leigh Webber. That’s just…raunchy.” Emily stuck her tongue out at her friend. “I’m getting it. It’s perfect,” she replied as she turned and walked back into the dressing room. She changed back into her clothes, and hung the dress back on its hanger. Brushing her fingertips against the soft fabric again, she knew that the next time she wore it, something monumental was going to happen.

She joined Kim and together they found a register where Emily paid for the dress. Taking a deep breath, she slid the gold card across the counter and waited with baited breath as the transaction went through. It was done in seconds. She watched as a white plastic garment bag was placed over the dress and handed over with a smile.

“Thank you for shopping with us, Ms. Lawrence. Come see us again.”

“Most definitely, thank you.”

As they walked out of the store, Emily felt giddy. She took a moment to relax and settle herself. For the first time, she truly felt like she belonged in this lifestyle that Chris was giving her.

“So what’s next?”

“I kinda wanted to run into Victoria’s Secret for a minute. They had a lingerie set that would be absolutely perfect to go under this.”

Kim chuckled. “Who are you and what have you done with my friend?”

Emily grinned. “I’m right here, K. Yesterday, Katie and Gwynne opened my eyes to a bunch of things. So did Chris. I guess I’m finally realizing that I’m not just doing this for him, but I’m doing this for me, too. I’m taking back what was taken by force from me. I’m done hiding from him and myself.” She paused. “I haven’t told him everything, yet. But I plan on it, very soon. But I have told others.”

“You mean?”

“Katie, Gwynne, and Bob all know about what happened to me. And Chris knows some of it. I’ve been in therapy for the last few weeks, and it’s helped—a lot.” She turned to Kim. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Kim pulled her in for a hug. “I’m just glad that you’re finally getting help. No one else deserves to be happier than you, honey.”

“Thanks, that means a lot. Now let’s go, we’ve got to hurry if we want to meet up with my guy and the Munchkin in time.”

They made a quick stop into Victoria’s Secret. Emily immediately went to the lingerie set that she had seen the day before. She found her sizes and without a second thought even picked up the matching garter belt and a couple pairs of stockings.

“You realize that you’re going to make Chris lose his mind with this outfit, right?”

Emily arched a sculpted eyebrow. “Of course.”

As Emily paid for the lingerie, Kim asked, “So, what’s your plan?”

“Well, I know that he loves Italian food. So, I thought that I’d make a homemade Italian dinner for us with a birthday cake, then cuddle up and watch a movie together. And whatever happens, happens. I just want something nice and relaxed before we go into the madness that I know L.A. is going to be.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“I hope so. I just want it to be special.” Emily took the bag from the clerk with a nod. “Thanks.” She turned back to Kim. “That’s one reason why I wanted to go to Barnes. I need to pick up an Italian cookbook.”

Kim shook her head as they walked out into the sunshine. “You know if he hadn’t fallen in love with you already he would with this night that you’re planning. God, you’re so fucking lucky.”

“Yeah, I know. We’ve been dating for two weeks, and I already can’t imagine my life without him.”

“You know your birthday’s coming up, too. What do you think he’ll get you?”

“With Chris, who the hell knows. I honestly couldn’t care less what he gets me. Just having him in my life is enough.”

“Oh, come on, Ems. You must have said something to him.”

She shook her head. “The only thing we’ve talked about was the trip and my old Camaro that my mom and dad gave me for graduation. That was it.”

“Knowing him, I bet he’s planning something to knock your socks off.” Kim smirked.

Emily just gave her a small smile.

Before they went to the bookstore, they stopped by the Camaro, so Emily could put her purchases in the trunk. As she was closing the lid, she heard Kim’s phone ring. Kim mumbled something and then hung up.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing.”

Emily eyed her suspiciously, but didn’t say anything more.

They made their way to the massive building that held one of Emily’s favorite places in the world. The Barnes and Noble was a two-story structure that she could get lost in for hours if she wanted to.

When they opened the door, they were enticed by the smells of coffee brewing and desserts baking in the coffee shop. Classical music floated through the air as people lounged around in the shop or browsed among the shelves.

She spotted Katie and the rest of the family sitting in the coffee shop enjoying various treats. Emily chuckled as she watched her daughter devour a massive brownie. Robert pointed over to the digital department, where there were racks upon racks of CD’s and DVD’s displayed neatly. There were stand-ups with current releases displayed more artfully around the space.

She spied Chris flipping through different CD’s. She sidled up to him.

“Hey, stranger.”

“Hi.” He turned, leaned down and kissed her. “Did you get everything taken care of?”

“Sure did.” She looked at the section that he was flipping through. “What about you?”

“Mac found an American Girl doll that she wanted, so her bear has a new buddy. It looks like her, too.”

They walked out of the department. “Is there anything that you want to get here?”

“Umm…an Italian cookbook?”

He pointed toward the back wall. “I think they’re back there.”

They strolled over to where the cookbooks were located. Chris took out a random book, thumbing through the pages. He put the book back on the shelf, then looked down at her. “Why do you want an Italian cookbook?”

“I thought I’d try my hand at making some more authentic Italian, since you seem to like my lasagna. And I’ve got that incredible kitchen to cook in now.”

Chris grinned. “You know that next to Mexican, Italian is probably my favorite kind of food.”

“Oh, believe me, I know.” Emily picked up a book and turned to the index. Her eyes scanned the pages until she found the entry she wanted. Then, she flipped back to that page and read the recipe. _I can so do this._

“Did you find the one you wanted?”

“I think so. Let me—”

Chris snatched it out of her hands and dashed over to the row of registers. “I’ll take that.”

“Chris,” she huffed. “Dammit! Give that back to me!”

He stopped and kissed her quickly. “Nope.” He handed the book over to the sales associate behind the counter. “Hi.”

“Did you find everything you were looking for?”

“Yes, we certainly did.” Chris smiled at her.

She rang up the purchase and handed a sack to him. “Have a great day.”

“Thanks.” He looked down at Emily. “You ready to go?”

Emily nodded. “Let’s get the rest of this done.”

They went around to the different stores picking up more things for the house. Emily found as they walked along how easy it was to call it _their_ house. She had a nagging doubt in her mind, however. She kept thinking that this was moving really fast.

 _“Sweetie, are you alright?”_ A voice broke through her thoughts.

Gwynne’s concerned eyes studied her.

“I think so.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“God Mom, I just feel like I’m in a whirlwind. Chris…” Emily stopped, taking a deep breath. “Chris asked me to stay and move in with him after the window gets fixed at my place.” She sighed. “After talking it over with Mac and him assuring her about some things, we told him we would.”

“Are you having second thoughts about it?”

“I’m not. I want to be with him. I guess I’m still a little worried about what you might think about us moving in with him.”

Gwynne grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Don’t be. Remember what I told you when we first met you? Buzz and I both know that this is the happiest that we’ve seen our son in a long time. It’s obvious to us that you both love each other and are in love with each other. So stop worrying about what we think.”

“But you don’t think this is moving too fast?”

“Let me tell you a story.” As they walked, they watched Chris and Mac together. She was laughing at something that he’d said to her. Gwynne cleared her throat. “It’s not too fast. Sometimes, you just know. It’s happened with all of us. Buzz pursued me like crazy after I met him. Juan and Katie knew after their first date that they were made for each other. With Chris, it just took a little time to find you, but he did. I think subconsciously he’d been searching for you, but he didn’t know where to find you until he came out here. And when he did, that was it.” She took a breath. “Do I think this is moving too fast? No, I don’t. I think this is moving at just the right speed for the two of you.”

Gwynne pulled her into a side-hug as they walked. “Family means everything to us, to Chris. And we couldn’t be happier and excited to welcome you and Mac into the fold. It doesn’t matter if it happens in two weeks—or two years. Life works in mysterious ways.”

Emily sighed contentedly and allowed Gwynne to wrap her arm around her as they made their way down the street to their next stop.

 

* * * *

 

Later as they went back to Emily’s house to pack up some more of their belongings, Emily thought about what Gwynne had told her. She realized that subconsciously she had been searching for someone, too. She had been searching for Chris. Emily felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she put her fears aside.

She gathered her luggage and started packing some more of her clothes. This house was quickly becoming part of her past.

_“Emily?”_

Emily turned toward the voice. Chris was standing in the doorway, holding a piece of crumpled paper in his hands. “I…I was looking at the brick and I guess because of the way it landed last night I didn’t see this.”

“See what?”

Chris took a deep breath, extending the piece of paper towards her.

She took it and hesitantly opened it. Her blood ran cold as she sat down on the bed reading the words.

_'Hello Whore._

_I sit alone at night and wonder what you're doing. Most of all, I wonder what he's doing to you and hate him for being able to have you. His hands all over you. His lips on yours. The look on your face and he slides his fingers inside you. Your moans as he pounds your sweet, wet cunt. His sweat dripping onto your breasts as he hovers over you in the dark of your room._

_I want you, Emily. What do I need to do to convince you that I'm better for you? Why won't you let me love you? Think about this as you get ready for bed tonight. I know you want me. I can make you happy. We'd be so good together. And so, I'll prove it to you._

_See you soon...'_

“Oh my God,” she whispered. She looked up with tears in her eyes. “Who the fuck is doing this to me?”

Chris sat down next to her. “I don’t know, sweetheart. But we’ll find out, I promise you. Until then, I don’t want you coming back here alone. If you need something, either I’ll come and get it or I’ll be with you. I’m not trying to control you. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know you’re not. You’re doing this because you love and care about me.” She stood and hugged him tightly, breathing in his smell. “I’m so glad you’re here, so I don’t have to go through this alone.” Emily pulled away, handing the note back to him. “I don’t want to keep it, but I think we should. Put it with the others.”

“I agree.” Chris hesitated for a moment before speaking again, his voice low. “Ems, you _really_ need to tell the police.”

“I know. It’s just…” Emily sat down on the bed, cheeks flushing. “I don’t want to worry my dad. He’ll just fly off the handle and start a county-wide manhunt.”

“He’s just trying to protect you—and so am I.” Chris sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “This isn’t just a few random notes anymore, this is serious. This guy is basically threatening rape.”

Emily shuddered at the word and quickly tried to put it out of her mind. “I want to get the window fixed first and be settled in with you. Then we can discuss what to do next, okay? This just overwhelmed me, and I need time to make sense of it in my head.”

“As long as you promise you’ll tell the cops soon, I guess I can rest a little easier. But don’t think I won’t be watching you and Mac like a hawk. If anything were to ever happen to my girls…”

Emily heard the worry in his voice. She wasn’t used to someone caring about her and Mac in this way. “Nothing will happen to us, I promise.”

“Not on my watch, anyway.” Chris leaned in and kissed her forehead before looking at her open bags on the bed. “Are you almost finished?”

“Yeah. What about the boxes downstairs?”

“Already put them in Kim’s car.” He smiled. “She made sure that the movies that I was in were packed. I just came up to pack up some more stuff to take over.”

“She would.” She stood, finished folding the rest of her clothes and packed them away. As Chris gathered his clothing from the closet, she watched him closely. She was glad he was here with her—but terrified about the note.

While he was finishing up, Emily looked around the room. Her bedroom that had always felt so warm and inviting now had a chill that had permeated the rest of the house. Her mind kept running through the possibilities of who could be terrorizing her. It was almost as if this person knew her. Emily felt a shiver run down her spine and she shook her head, putting the thoughts to the back of her mind.

“Done. You ready to go?”

“Let’s go _home_.” They grabbed their bags and together walked out of the room and downstairs. Emily glanced back over at the plywood covering the window again. She felt a warm hand grasp hers and looked over at Chris.

“You okay?”

She let a small but hesitant smile grace her face.

They walked out of the house, Chris locking the door behind them. “Kim and the rest of them are meeting us over at home.” Chris came over and helped her put her bags in the trunk then put his in.

Emily wrapped her arms around his waist. “It still feels surreal to call that place home, but I like it.”

“You’ll get used to it soon enough. I’ll see you over there.” Chris said, kissing her gently. Then he stepped away, getting into the SUV.

Emily got her keys out and got into the Camaro. “Meet you there, babe.”

Chris smiled and drove away. Emily took one more look at the place that she had spent almost ten years of her life. This was no longer her home. Something cold had taken over. It was time to move on.

When she got to Chris’ house, Chris and the others were in the middle of unloading Kim’s car and the new SUV. She parked the car and popped the trunk. She and Kim unloaded her luggage and the spoils of the shopping trip.

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah. C’mon I’ll show you where we can put those.” Emily smiled at her friend.

They walked into the house and they could hear music playing in the basement. Kim shrugged.

“We had some room to put some of your CD’s in boxes. I guess the kids convinced Chris to turn the sound system on.”

As they climbed the stairs, Emily asked her friend, “How much were you able to pack up?”

“Surprisingly, we got all of them. You know me. I’m a very good packer. Plus, it helped that we had plenty of boxes.”

“Great.” She motioned towards a door. “Right through here.”

As she stepped through the threshold, Kim glanced around the room. “Holy shit! This is your room?”

“Mine and Chris’.” She saw that boxes with a flat-screen TV and DVD player had already been set in the entertainment armoire along with a cable receiver.

“Good God, Ems! This is beautiful.”

“It is. I love this room.” As Kim put the suitcases on the bed, Emily grinned. “You wanna help me unpack? It sounds like they’re having a party downstairs.”

“Yes.”

They made short work of the clothes, putting everything either in the dresser or the large walk-in closet that Chris had deemed hers.

Just as Emily was about to start on setting up the electronics, they heard a throat clear.

“Damn, you guys made fast work of that. I know how much Emily packed.”

Emily looked over and spied Chris lounging by the doorframe, his bags near him. “Hey, babe. We’re almost finished. I was just going to start on the TV and DVD player, if you want me to.”

“Sure. That would be great. I’m not that good at setting up that kind of equipment.”

Emily started clearing off the entertainment cabinet, so she could work on getting the TV unpacked and set up. “Damnit. Anyone got a knife?”

“I’ll run down and get one. Do either of you want a beer? I’ll order the pizzas, too.”

“I’ll take one, Chris,” Kim spoke up.

“Me, too. Do you want me to finish unpacking your stuff?”

“If you could. I’ll be back, ladies.” He pecked Emily on the lips and turned to leave.

“Alright, handsome,” Emily called as she started taking clothes out of his suitcase and putting them away. Kim shook her head.

“Gah…you’re so lucky.”

“Yeah, I am. I’m so ready for this, Kim. This is the happiest I’ve been in a while.”

“I can tell. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much since college and usually that was because you aced an essay or something like that.”

Emily chuckled. “Those were the good ole days, huh?”

“Yeah, they were.”

Emily finished unpacking Chris’ bags, then put them up in his closet. She heard Kim talking to someone in the other room. She walked out and spied Mac sitting on the bed next to Kim.

“Hey, baby. What do you need?”

“I got my stuff put away. Aunt Katie helped me.” She stopped, looking around the room. Emily could tell that she was trying to work something out. “Mom, is this your room?”

“Yes.” Emily pulled Mac into her lap as she sat down. “This is going to be just like it was back at our house. You remember when you came into my room when you couldn’t find Chris and he was with me? It’s the same thing, only here in the new house. You’re okay with that, aren’t you?”

“Of course! I love Chris, and I know you do too. This is going to be awesome!”

Emily hugged Mac as she spied Chris leaning against the doorjamb.

“There’s my girls.” He came in, holding three bottles of beer and a knife. He handed out two of the beers, then set the other on the dresser.

“Thanks, babe,” Emily replied, taking a sip from the bottle. She stood. “Mac, honey, go into the bathroom and get a couple washcloths. I don’t want sweat rings on the furniture, alright?”

“Sure, Mom.” The little girl got up and walked away. Soon she was back with some cloths.

“Just set them on the dresser. Why don’t you go downstairs? We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Okay. Can I have a snack?”

“I don’t see why not. Just not too much that you spoil your supper. Chris ordered pizzas.”

Kim stood and took her hand. “C’mon Mac, let’s go see what we can scrounge up for you.” Together, Mac and Kim left the room, the little girl skipping happily.

“You know, Mac’s taking this better than I thought she would.”

“She’s a remarkable little girl, Ems. You raised her well.”

“Thanks. By the way, did you ask Katie about the kids spending the night?”

“I did, and she said that it was fine. I asked them where they wanted to sleep tonight, and Mac thought it would be cool if they slept in the media room.” At Emily’s look, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. “It’ll be alright. They’ll have all those blankets and the bean bags that we bought today.”

They began to work in silence as they unpacked the electronics. Emily took a moment to study the diagrams that showed different ways to connect everything together, before moving the TV, angling it slightly. Then she set the DVD player and the cable receiver beneath it.

Chris shook his head as he sat back on the bed. “You’re amazing me again. How do you know how to do this?”

“Well, it’s like a puzzle, and I like them. The entertainment center that I have at my place is something that I wired up. I didn’t have the money to have it installed, so I did it myself. It’s just that simple.” She pointed to a cable. “Could you hand me that one?”

“Sure.” He gave her the cable and she took it, plugging it in to the back of the TV and DVD player.

“There. That should do it.” She stood back. “Turn it on and let’s see what we get.”

Chris grabbed the remotes from the bed and pressed a button. The TV instantly turned on. “Oh yeah, we need the remote for the cable now.” He found that one and turned on the receiver. Immediately a picture flashed on the screen. “Looks good, babe.”

“Yeah, it does. So tonight after the kids go to bed, we can come up here and cuddle and watch TV.”

“I like the sound of that. I thought that maybe we could take a look at something, too.”

Emily didn’t miss the twinkle of mischief in his eye. “I think I know what you’re thinking—and you’re on.”

“Really?”

“I’m tired of living in the past, Chris. This is a new start for me. I want to explore this, especially after yesterday and last night. It was amazing.”

“Good.” He picked up the boxes that had been left around the room. “I’m going to take these downstairs and put them in the trash.”

“Sounds good, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Chris left, taking the boxes with him. Emily looked around the room that was slowly but surely starting to look like their own. She could almost see pictures of the two of them together dotting the walls, the combination of books they both liked on the bookcase. For all of the chaos that was going on in her life right now, she felt a sense of peace. She felt like she was home.

She changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top, leaving her dirty clothes in a small pile on the floor by her dresser. Next trip they were going to have to go to Bed, Bath and Beyond to finish what they needed to get for their room. She kept tossing around in her head about what she was going to do with her house. She knew that she had to get the window fixed first. Did she want to sell it? Did she just want to rent it out? She didn’t know. She shook her head, knowing that she had time to make that decision.

She grabbed her beer from the dresser and headed downstairs. As she got to the lower level, the music had gotten louder. She descended the basement stairs and found the party to be in full-swing.

Chris had lined up the different pizzas along the counter of the bar, and had paper plates, cups and napkins stacked alongside. Bottles of soft drinks sat next to the food. On the other side, he had opened the variety boxes of candy that they had bought. The popcorn popper was ready and waiting to be used.

“We waited for you to get down here until we unpacked your movies. I wasn’t sure if you had a system or not.”

“Not really. I like to alphabetize them, but that’s about it. Let me eat first, and then we can work.”

“Can we watch a movie while we’re eating, Aunt Ems?”

“Sure. Go through the boxes and pick one out.”

The kids huddled around the box and looked at their options. Finally, Mac came away with one. “How about this one?”

Emily saw the cover of the DVD and smiled. “Good choice, Mac.” She turned to Chris. “Where’s the system?”

Chris pointed to a cabinet in the back of the room. “Right there. They left the instruction books there if you need help.”

“Cool.” Emily walked back to the cabinet. She took a few moments to study the setup. She whistled in approval. “Wow…” She found the Blu-Ray player and turned it on. She popped in the movie and set the sound system to the correct settings, then grabbed the remote. She paused the movie, so that the beginning titles were on the projection screen, then went over to the wet bar where the food was set up.“I’m going to wait to start it until everyone gets their food, okay?”

She grabbed a couple pieces of pizza and went back into the media room, sitting down next to Chris on a step. As she ate, she thought about everything that had gone on during the day.

“Hey, Mom, can you turn it on now?”

“Sure.” She pressed a button on the remote and watched as the familiar titles of _Jurassic_ _Park_ started playing.

“Great choice, Mac!” Chris called.

They watched the movie as they ate. Emily relaxed against Chris’ warm body.

“You doing okay?”

She smiled up at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about some things.”

“Are you happy?”

“Extremely.”

They watched the movie in silence. Emily let her thoughts distract her from the film. She kept going through different people in her head about who could be trying to scare her with the notes and the broken window. She thought for sure that if Mark had gotten out of prison, she would’ve been notified. Or at least her father would have.

Police families run deep. The camaraderie isn’t just felt through one specific police force, it’s through every one. She thought about paying her dad a visit to see if maybe he could find out if Mark was still incarcerated.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her arm. “Ems? You with me, babe?”

“Yeah. Ummm…can we leave the unpacking until tomorrow? I guess I just didn’t realize how tired I was.” She stood and threw her plate into the trash can.

“Of course. You going upstairs?” Chris eyed her with suspicious concern.

“If that’s alright, yes.” Emily turned to their guests. “I’m heading to bed guys, I’m beat.”

The kids waved to her, the adults said their goodnight. Mac blew Emily a kiss.

She made her way back upstairs and into their room. She walked over to the French doors, opened them and shuffled out to the balcony. Leaning against the railing, and looking out over the backyard, she stared at the playset that Chris and Juan had put together and the woods beyond.

There was a slight chill to the air, and she rubbed her arms to try to fend it off. She didn’t know why, but right now, she didn’t really feel like being around that many people.

_“Ems? Honey, are you okay?”_

She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Chris standing in the threshold. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She stepped back into him, gathering his strength around her.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m just…”

“What?”

“I’m just scared. That note really threw me. I hate not knowing who is doing this to me. I keep running different people and scenarios through my head. It feels like there’s one piece that’s just out of reach, and I can’t get to it.”

Chris gently turned her around. Her eyes locked on his. “We’ll find out who’s doing this. I promise you that.”

“I know.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Chris pulled away from her and led her back into the room, closing the doors behind them.

She stopped short, putting a hand over her mouth with embarrassment. “Oh my God, everyone must think I’m a total flake. I really bailed like a weirdo so suddenly downstairs.”

He chuckled. “It’s okay. Mom and Katie could see that there was something going on. They wanted to get back to the hotel to start organizing and packing, anyway. I helped Kim with the kids and getting them settled downstairs. They found another movie that they wanted to watch. Everything’s alright.”

Emily smiled softly at him. “You’re a good man, Chris.”

“I know.”

She turned her attention to the bed and saw a small sack from Barnes and Noble and Chris’ Apple notebook. She glanced over at him, arching an eyebrow.

“I just thought that maybe if you felt up to it, we could look at some things. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“You mean toys.” At his nod, she continued. “Can we hold off until later? I don’t really feel like it tonight. I just want to cuddle with you.”

“Sure, babe.” He grabbed his computer and put it on his nightstand. He hesitated. “I don’t know how far you want me to get…”

Emily chuckled as she took off her tank top. “Oh, for Christ’s sake, Pine. Strip. Just leave something close by that you can slip into if you need to because of the kids.” She finished undressing and slid into bed, patting the space next to her.

He took off his clothes, and got into bed, gathering her close. “Do you mind if I turn on the TV?”

“Not at all.”

He reached over and grabbed the remotes, turning the TV on. Scrolling through the channels, he finally found a baseball game. He shrugged. “Well, I guess this is as good as it’s gonna get.”

Emily sighed, resting against Chris’ body, her head against his chest. “I love this.”

“I do too,” he whispered, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

He was quiet for a few moments, watching the ballgame. “Ems, may I ask you a question?”

She glanced up at him and nodded.

“If you could see any show, play or musical, what would it be?”

Emily couldn’t help but let her mouth hang open in shock. No one had ever asked her a question like that before. Furrowing her brow, she tried to start again. “Okay, you just shocked the hell out of me with that question. I guess I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Sorry. So, what would it be?”

She caressed his chest, gathering her thoughts. “Well, it would probably be Lloyd Webber’s version of _The Phantom of the Opera._ I’ve been in love with that show ever since I heard the music. I saw the movie and loved it, but I really want to see it on stage. Why?”

“I was just curious. Do you have it?”

“I’ve got a rip off of it, one of those cheapie versions that you find at one those kiosks at Wal-Mart. Not the original artists or anything like that.”

Chris took a breath. “Well, we need to fix that then.” He reached over and snagged the bag that he had dropped on his nightstand and dropped it gently in front of her.

“Chris, what the hell did you do?”

“Open it.”

Emily hesitantly reached into the bag and drew out a CD, wrapped in cellophane. She turned it so she could see the recognizable mask of the Phantom along with Christine. “Oh, my God, Chris.”

“A little birdie told me that this was your favorite musical and didn’t have the music for it. I thought that if you liked the show that much, then you needed to get the music. Personally, I like the original cast recording from the West End, but the movie soundtrack is great, too. Patrick Wilson and Gerard Butler’s vocals are amazing.”

She sat up, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you. I love it, you sweet man.” She brushed his lips with hers, then as she urged him to take the kiss deeper, his hands caressing the skin of her back. She pulled away from him, dragging air into her lungs. “God, I can’t wait to hear this tomorrow.”

He smiled up at her. “That should tide you over until we can see the show somewhere.”

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure that one day, we’ll be somewhere where it’s playing and we can carve out some time and go see it. Would you like that?”

“I would _love_ it.”

“Stick with me and I’ll show you the world. Speaking of which, do you have a passport?”

Emily shook her head. “Mac doesn’t either.”

“Then that’s one thing we’ll have to remedy.”

Emily laid her head back down on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat resonating in her ear.

“I’ve got another question for ya.”

“Alright,” she whispered.

“What are some of your dream vacations that you would like to take?”

“Oh, God.” She took a moment to think. “There’s too many to name. I’ve never been outside the continental U.S.”

“So, I’m guessing Hawaii would be one?”

She nodded. “Hawaii, the Caribbean, anything like that. I like the warm weather and the water. But I guess my real dream vacation would be to go to Europe, three countries in particular. You bought me a cookbook for one of them.”

“You wanna go to Italy? What are the other two?”

“England and Ireland, maybe even Scotland. I mean, I wouldn’t mind going to any place in Europe, but I’ve just always been fascinated by those places. Why?”

“Just wondering. There’s been talk that some of the higher-ups at Warner Brothers are considering me for a role in either a _Green Lantern_ or a _Wonder Woman_ movie. But Roger doesn’t know anything definitive yet. Right now, it’s just speculation.”

“When will you know?”

He shrugged. “But either way, I want you and Mac with me. It probably won’t start shooting until next year, anyway. And besides, it might not even happen.”

“Is that why you wanted to know if we had passports?”

Chris nodded. “Well, that, and then with the press tour for the new _Trek,_ I just thought we should get ready for all of that.”

“I’ll…stop by the post office and get applications for us.” Emily sat up slightly, looking up at him. “You really want us to be a part of your life, don’t you?”

“I do, Ems. I said this before. Our trip to California is just the start of it for us. When we go out there, I want you to meet my manager and the rest of my ‘team’. I’m officially off the market. If questions come up about you and Mac, and they will, they need to know how to field them. I want you to be in on that meeting. Think you can handle that?”

“Yeah, Chris. I definitely can.” Emily yawned, covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry that I’m so tired. I know you were really wanting to look for some things for us.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. We can always do it later. I’m going to stay up a little and watch a little bit more of the game.”

She nuzzled his chest and sighed, snuggling into him a little closer. She intertwined her legs with his. “Night Christopher. Love you.”

With his whispered voice echoing hers, Emily fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Betaed by Bebedora again... I'm running out of adjectives, lady... Just thanks for everything.

**Two Weeks Later**

 

Emily had become used to the idea that she had moved in with Chris. The window at her house had been replaced the week before, but it didn’t feel like home to her anymore. They had gone over several times to pack up more of their belongings. True to his word, Chris watched over them like a hawk, but surprisingly Emily hadn’t felt smothered by his attention. She felt protected. Together they had told her father that she and Mac had moved in with Chris after they had invited him over for supper. Astonishingly, her dad had accepted it without question. He could see how happy his little girl was with Chris and how the young man had doted on Emily and Mac.

Emily’s thoughts came back to the present as Chris pulled into the driveway of their house. It was framed by stormy gray clouds. _Hmm…looks like we’ve got some weather coming in._ The breeze had kicked up slightly as they had made their way back to Lancaster.

“You think we’ll get everything unloaded before it hits?”

She glanced over at him. “What?”

He nodded towards the building clouds. “Do you think we’ll get everything unloaded?”

“Oh…yeah, we’ll get it done.” She studied him for a moment. She could see his eyes following the clouds. “You look worried.” She put her hand on his jean-clad thigh. “Chris, it’s just a thunderstorm. We get a lot of them here in Ohio.”

“Guess I’m just not used to them then.”

They got out of the SUV and walked back to the rear of the vehicle. As Chris opened the hatch. Emily shook her head and giggled. “Damn…I guess I didn’t realize how much stuff we got.”

He nudged her slightly. “Hey, it’s you that went a little crazy in the kitchen department at Bed, Bath and Beyond.”

“Well, I could say the same with you and the bedroom shit.” She laughed harder. “Who the hell needs nine-hundred thread count sheets?”

Chris looked at her and stuck his tongue out. “You liked them. Besides, they were soft.”

“Yeah, you got me there…” She took another look at the massive amount of purchases that were in the back end of the vehicle. “Alright, Pine…let’s get this thing unloaded. You go unlock the door and I’ll start bringing stuff in.”

He grabbed a couple bags out of the SUV, then ran to the house.

By the time Emily had selected some shopping bags to carry in, Chris was back and making another trip.

“Honey, leave the big things. I’ll get those.”

They worked quickly and before she knew it, they had the entire vehicle unloaded. She looked around at all of the bags and boxes that had been stacked up.

“How about you work in the bedroom, since I know how particular you are,” she teased, “and I’ll get the kitchen started?”

“Sounds like a plan.” He gathered up the sacks that had their new bedding and bounded up the stairs.

She worked silently in the open kitchen that overlooked the massive living room, unpacking everything that they had bought. She decided that she was going to set up the kitchen the way she wanted it, since she was the one that cooked the most. Chris had spoiled her on this shopping trip, getting everything that she had wanted for her kitchen domain.

She looked out over the massive family room. A couple days ago, much of the furniture had been delivered. She loved the sofa and the rug that they’d picked out at Ashley Furniture on the second trip that they had made. It looked so inviting, she wanted to just sink into it and watch the weather come in.

Emily thought back to all of their purchases. She loved the bedding that they had picked out for their room. It fit the tranquil feeling that they wanted for the master suite. For Emily, their bedroom had become her sanctuary.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, forcing her to look outside at the darkening skies. _Damn, it’s really coming in._ A small smile graced her face, as she felt the energy from the storm seeping into her body. She came around the counter and crossed the room, walking slowly towards the wall of doors and windows leading to the outside.

Hearing footfalls come down the stairs and stop behind her, she turned as Chris dropped his hands on her shoulders, and looked out at the impressive storm that was building.

“Holy shit! This is amazing!”

“Yeah, it is.” She slid her feet out of her shoes as she looked at his bare feet, then outside. “Chris? Come with me?”

“What?”

“Just come here.”

As the first drops of rain hit the concrete patio, Emily held her hand out to him and led him outside. “Dance with me.”

They moved to an unheard rhythm on the rain-soaked patio. Emily tilted her face to the sky to let the rain fall down on her cheeks.

Chris spun her out, then back in, holding her close to him. “You’re so beautiful.” He took her face between his hands and lowered his head. Emily looked up as the rain ran down his face and caught on his lashes. She threaded her fingers through his wet hair and crushed her lips to his.

As the wind picked up, she felt all of her nerve endings come alive. It was almost as if she was glowing with the energy coming off of the storm. She moaned as Chris delved deeper into her mouth. Emily felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her up and started carrying her back into the house.

“Oh, my God…” she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They collapsed onto the rug in front of the fireplace. Emily pulled back slightly, watching as his eyes darkened with passion. His hands drifted across her chest, feeling her nipples pebble through her bra. She arched towards him as his hands went lower and latched on to the hem of her tee-shirt. “Chris…”

“Shh…it’s okay, Emily. Just let go.”

He gently lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it to one side, the wet material slapping onto the floor.

Biting her lip, she mirrored his actions and tossed his wet clothing aside. She trembled from nervousness, excitement, and the adrenaline coursing through her body.

He kissed her and she felt herself relax once again, falling under his spell. His hands trailed along her back and deftly unhooked the back of her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and off. Automatically, she raised her hands to cover herself.

“Emily, don’t ever hide yourself from me. You’re gorgeous.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are.” Chris gently removed her hands from her breasts and moved them to her sides. “Let me prove it to you.” His hands ghosted down her spine, sending chills through her body. As he trailed his fingers around her sides and found her breasts, her breath hitched in her chest. His thumbs and forefingers rolled her nipples to points. Emily almost couldn’t contain herself as his tongue darted out and flicked one erect point as he kneaded her other breast.

She arched her back with a gasp. “Chris…”

He switched and did the same with the other breast.

Chris’ hand drifted down to the button of her shorts. She felt it pop open and his fingers delve inside the damp denim.

He blew on her skin, making her tremble. “Let me make you feel good, Emily.” He lifted his head, looking at her sincerely. “Do you trust me?”

She whispered breathlessly into the room. “You know I do…”

She jumped slightly when his hand went lower again, this time going under the waistband of her panties. He found the little bundle of nerves that were hidden within the folds of her moist flesh and flicked it gently, every time drawing a gasp from her.

His fingers moved lower, probing her entrance. Her hips arched upwards as he gently pushed one finger, then a second into her.

In an instant, it was as if something had changed within her. Moments ago, she was enveloped in pure ecstasy, eager to accept any attention he was willing to offer. She had been carried away by the feelings that she knew Chris could bring out in her. But now, Emily couldn’t feel his soft touch. She was thrown back into a moment of time ten years before, when all she felt was pain. Her chest felt tight and she couldn’t breathe. Emily clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut, forcing tears to flow down her cheeks.

_Oh my God, it’s happening again._

Somehow, Emily found the strength and tried to push the weight off of her.

“No, Mark! _No!!!!”_

Without even knowing what she was doing, Emily had flung Chris off of her and curled up tightly in a ball. Her tears wet the floor underneath her. “Don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me… I’m so sorry… I’ll do better next time…”

Chris, both surprised and concerned, tried to comfort her.

“Emily?”

She curled her body tighter and buried her head into her knees. She felt as if she was going to vomit.

“Shh…it’s okay. Sweetheart, come back to me.”

A hand gently rubbed her hair, soothing her. A soft voice whispered her name, trying to calm her and break through her anxiety.

_Mark would never do that. Oh, my God… Chris._

“That’s it, Emily. Come on…open your eyes.” Chris gathered her up onto his lap, and started rocking her slightly. “You’re okay. Shh…just try to take deep breaths. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the concerned blue orbs that she trusted. “Oh, my God, I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.” Her tears flowed continuously as she gulped for air.

He gently kissed the top of her head as he continued rocking, but she could feel his muscles coiled, ready to strike.

“Emily, honey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He brushed the tears from her cheeks.

She shivered as she slowly stopped crying.

“You’ve gotta be cold. Let’s get off this floor.”

She sniffed. “Alright.”

He lifted her up and sat her on the sofa, joining her seconds later.

The lights flickered once, then twice, and then died altogether.

Chris looked around at the darkened room. “Well, I guess that’s that.”

She sat still in the dim light, covering herself with her bare arms, but her eyes followed his every move. She was just waiting for him to explode.

The explosion never came. She could see his posture had become more relaxed, as the tension flowed away from him. He was calm, cool, and present. This was Chris, not Mark. Emily took a deep breath and tried to relax.

He grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and unfolded it. He wrapped it around himself, almost like a cape, then motioned to her. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

Emily crawled into his lap, then stopped. She cleared her throat. “My shorts are kinda wet. Can I…?”

He smiled. “Do you want me to get you some clothes?”

She shook her head. “I was just going to take them off since it’s just us. It’ll give me a chance to dry off.”

He nodded, getting up. “I’m going to go upstairs and at least change out of my jeans and I’ll bring you a tee-shirt that you can change into, if you change your mind. I’ll be right back.” He wrapped the blanket around her.

Chris hurried up the stairs, shining the flashlight that he had on his phone in front of him.

She watched until he was gone, then stood and slipped off her damp shorts. Emily sat back down and silently watched the display that Mother Nature was putting on. She didn’t even notice when the blanket slipped from her shoulders and pooled around her waist.

Within minutes, he was back downstairs. He’d changed into a pair of gym shorts, but had left his torso bare. “Why didn’t you cover back up with the blanket?” he asked, dropping the tee-shirt and grabbing the fallen fabric from around her.

“I didn’t even notice.” She shrugged. “I like feeling your skin against mine.

Chris picked up the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders again. Sitting down, he opened it up. “Come here.”

Emily crawled into his lap and cuddled into him as they watched the raging storm outside.

Time seemed to stand still as his arms wrapped tighter around her. She could hear Chris’ heart beat under her ear as they sat there watching.

“Do you think Mac is okay?”

She nodded. “I bet she’s fine. Knowing Mac and Olivia, they’re probably telling ghost stories or something like that while the power’s out at their sleepover.”

“So I get you all to myself tonight, huh?”

She smiled up at him. “Yep.”

Silence fell between them again. She stared out at the flashes of light. She barely caught what Chris had whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

She glanced up at him, curiously. “For what?”

“For pushing you too hard, too fast. I made you have a full-blown panic attack.” He shook his head. “I just wish I could help more.”

She raised a hand and brushed her fingertip along his cheek. “You _are_ helping, Chris. You’re here. Most guys I know would’ve run for the hills after seeing that. You didn’t. You stayed.” She smiled softly. “And I loved what you were doing to me…so much so, that I wouldn’t mind trying it again.”

Silence again filled the room, except for the occasional cracks of thunder and the rain battering the roof and windows of the house. Emily had to strain to hear Chris’ whisper.

“Who’s Mark?”

She looked at him startled. “What?”

“Mark.”

She took a deep breath and decided it was time to jump off a cliff. She knew that everything had been building up to when she had to tell him everything. It was time to let him in fully.

“Mark was my ex-husband.”

“And he hurt you…” It was a statement, not a question that came from Chris’s lips. “He’s the one…”

She nodded.

He drew her closer as he spoke softly. “Emily… Remember, you’re not alone in this, you know? You’ve got me…and Jordan, too…”

“I will.” She burrowed into him as they watched the rain fall.

“You want to go upstairs?”

She nodded and grabbed the tee-shirt that he had brought down with him.

“Alright.” He scooped her up off the sofa and started walking across the room toward the stairway.

“Chris, I can walk.”

“Yeah, I know. I just like carrying you.” He strode up the stairs, down the hallway, and into their room. Setting her on her feet next to the bed, Chris squeezed her hand. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, honey, I’m good.” She reached up caressing his cheek, then she turned and was astounded at the view. The storm was racing through the hills, as the lightning crackled through the clouds. “Wow…this is better than I even imagined…” She walked around the bed towards the set of doors. She heard material rustling as he pulled back the linens. She felt his presence behind her.

She turned and looked up at him. “I want to try again. I don’t want to be afraid, especially of you. You’ve been amazing with all of this. But it’s time that I really start taking my life back, and it begins tonight. Right here, with you.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you if you’re not ready.”

“I’m sure, Chris. I need to do this. I am ready.” She walked over to the bed and laid down. She beckoned him closer. “Please?”

He laid down next to her and ghosted his hand over her body. She kept her eyes on his as she felt his touch. He ran his fingers down her chest, and gently rolled one nipple while kneading the other breast. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “It feels good.” She gasped as he pinched her pebbled flesh slightly.

He dipped his head lower as he whispered. “Don’t be scared of me…I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know.” Emily bit her lip as she felt his mouth encircle her breast, sucking her nipple. She closed her eyes as her back arched when he took more inside his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair. “Oh my God, Chris…”

“Feel good?”

She couldn’t even form words.

He moved to the other breast and sucked so that her flesh stood up to an erect point. He blew on her moist skin, earning a moan from her.

“God, Emily, you’re gorgeous.” He locked his eyes on hers as his hand drifted lower onto her stomach and Emily felt her muscles jump. “Keep your eyes on me, alright?”

She nodded as his fingers reached underneath the waistband of her panties. She bit her lip again as his fingers found her bundle of nerves and flicked it gently. “Chris…” she moaned.

“That’s it. Just keep watching me.” His fingers slid through her wet feminine folds. They probed her entrance gently, earning another gasp and an arch of her hips.

“Chris…” She felt her anxiety start to rise. Her chest tightened. It felt like she couldn’t draw in a breath. She reached for his hand and instantly felt his hand clasp hers.

He stopped, just resting his hand on her mound. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’ll go as slow or as fast as you need to. I’m in no rush…”

A sudden flash of lightning illuminated his face, but all Emily could see was the gentleness in his eyes. The tightness of her chest relaxed as she laid there with Chris, allowing him to please her. She lifted her hips slightly, coaxing his hand to move toward her core. “I’m alright. Please…”

Chris nodded, watching her. He clasped her one hand a little tighter as he gently pushed one finger inside her. She instinctively quivered.

She gasped as he started moving it. “Oh, God…”

“How do you feel?”

She hummed. “More… Chris…I want…more…”

He slid another finger inside of her and started pumping them. “God, you look beautiful like this.” His hand stilled as his fingers pressed into the spongy part of her core.

She moaned as she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and clench down around his fingers harder. She was confused by the feeling, though. This was different. She clasped his hand tighter. “What’s…what’s happening to me?”

He smiled softly as he pressed harder. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah.” She gasped as he touched a particular spot. “Oh, my God…Chris! What are…you doing…to me?” She arched her hips higher, moaning.

Chris kissed her belly. “I just found your G-spot, Emily.” He sped his fingers up more, pushing against her flesh, her moans matching the speed. “Honey, have you ever had this kind of orgasm before?”

“Is that… fuck! Is that what’s happening to me?” Her muscles clenched down harder, and as her eyes closed, her hand went from Chris’ hair to the comforter underneath her. She fisted the material in her hand. Her muscles went tighter and she felt like she was about to break apart. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be afraid. It’s alright. I’ve got you. I know you’re close. Just let go.” He brushed his lips against her moist skin. His fingers sped up once more.

Emily’s head thrashed on the pillow as she felt herself shatter into a million pieces.

“Oh, my God… _Chris!!!”_

Her body shook as the orgasm ripped through her. Her eyes flew open, staring unseeing at the ceiling, her breath caught in her throat, as she soared even higher. She screamed again in complete ecstasy.

“That’s it…” His fingers thrust into her once, twice, then once more.

She closed her eyes as she floated off into nothingness. Time stood still.

 

* * * *

 

Chris looked down at the woman in front of him. “Emily?” He removed his fingers from inside her and gently shook her. “Ems?”

He wiped his hands haphazardly on the sheets and tried once more to get her attention. When he realized she wasn’t responding, he jumped up and ran into the bathroom, quickly filling a glass of water. _What the fuck did I do to her?_

Jogging back to the bed, he set the glass on the nightstand, then brushed her hair back from her face before nudging her once more. “Emily, come on…”

 _I know she didn’t have another panic attack. She called my name out._ Then, he realized what happened. _Holy fucking shit, I made her pass out._ He sat back on the bed, watching Emily’s chest rise and fall. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. “Come on, sweetheart. Wake up for me…”

Not knowing what else to do, Chris grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed Jordan.

_“Pine? This better be good…”_

“C’mon Jordi… I need your help!” He looked down at Emily’s unresponsive figure.

_“This sounds serious. What’s going on?”_

“Emily and I were fooling around…and she…she kinda had a panic attack.”

_“I’m with you. Did you get her to calm down?”_

“I did, and she let me in on some things. Then, we came upstairs and she decided that she wanted to try again. I didn’t force her.”

_“Okay. So what’s so urgent?”_

“Ummm…”

_“Out with it. Let’s go!”_

“Dammit, Jordi. I fucking made her pass out!”

Jordan laughed out loud, then cleared her throat. _“Damn son, I won’t ask whatcha did, or how, but just relax. She’s still breathing, right?”_

He checked Emily quickly. “Yeah, but she’s out cold.”

_“Okay. It’s all good. You overwhelmed her a little, that’s all.”_

“How? I don’t get it.”

_“You triggered her. Something must be close to surface to get her to do that.”_

“Well, she had started to open up to me about her past. I know you know what happened to her with her ex and how he hurt her.”

_“She told you, huh? Good for her. Here’s the thing, though. When you fooled around the first time, you unlocked memories of her past and she really wasn’t that present for what you did later. When you guys tried again and you pleasured her, it confused her. Her body was enjoying what you were doing, but her brain couldn’t make sense of it. Kinda like a circuit overload.”_

“Really?”

 _“Dude, you blew her fuse,”_ Jordan snickered.

“Damn.”

_“Yep. It’ll be fine. She’ll be groggy when she comes to, but have a Joker-sized grin. This is huge for her. For both of you, actually.”_

“Wow. I’m trying to wrap my brain around this. It’s like…”

_“You’re overwhelmed too, huh?”_

“Yeah. This has never happened to me before.”

_“Imagine how she feels, Mister Tantric Fingers.”_

“How’d you know…?”

_“You often forget I’m a woman, too, Pine. Flesh and blood, just like you. Only more awesome.”_

“You’re so full of it, Barnes!” Chris laughed out loud, then sobered. “Here’s a question, though. This is the third time that we’ve done anything like this. Why didn’t that trigger her the other two times?”

_“You want me to be honest? I don’t know. That’s one of the mysteries of the mind. Anything could trigger an attack, and it might not happen every time you do something. There could be some underlying condition or undue stress. There’s numerous possibilities.”_

“Well, she and Mac have moved in with me. And I think that she’s in the process of deciding what to do about her house. So that could be considered stress, right?”

_“Wait a minute. Back that up. Did you say that her and Mac have moved in with you? Like boxing up their belongings and change of address forms?”_

“Exactly that kind of moving in, Jordi. We had something kinda force our hand to move out here, but I’m glad we did it.”

_“When did this happen? Pardon me for being forward, but it sounds a little sudden to me, Pine.”_

“Two weeks ago. I know it’s kind of quick, but, well…” Chris hesitated for a quick moment before continuing. “Someone threw a brick through her front window and I decided she needed to be out of her house until we could make sure it was safe. It just kind of morphed into her and Mac making a permanent move.” Chris knew he should tell Jordan more—about the notes—but he felt it wasn’t his place alone. Emily needed to make that decision.

Jordan paused. _“You really do love her, don’t you?”_

“I do. With all my heart.”

_“You’re a good man, Pine. I’m not going to say this move isn’t going to be without its bumps in the road, but I know you two will make it work. So, back to the task at hand, so to speak._

_“If you’re gonna try again, and I have a feeling you’ll want to, you’re going to have to take it much slower next time. She needs to be fully present, and aware that she’s safe. Lots of eye contact. Keep track of her reactions. If she starts to float away, stop and bring her back. Hold her. Be very gentle. And you’ll both be fine.”_

“But, I thought we were going slow already.”

_“Slow for you and slow for Emily are two very different things, Chris.”_

“Okay, now I get it.”

_“You sound like a man with a plan. I’m not even going to ask what you’re thinking up. But, be mindful. And enjoy. This is quite a journey you’re on.”_

As Chris looked over at Emily, her eyelids began to flutter, and she mumbled his name into her pillow.

“Ems? Can you hear me? Can you wake up for me, now?”

Emily stirred a bit before speaking, her eyes still closed. “Chris? Wha…what happened to me?”

“You passed out, babe. But don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

She slowly opened her eyes. “Okay.” She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him. “I feel weird, like I’m a little drunk.”

“That’ll pass. I’ve got Jordan on the line, you wanna talk to her?”

“Yeah. Do you mind?”

“No. You need some privacy, or is it okay if I stay?”

Emily sat up more and grasped his hand. “I want to talk to her alone for a sec, if that’s okay? But before you go, could I have a glass of water?”

He silently offered her the glass of water with a smile, and she gladly accepted. She drank the water greedily.

“Thanks, Chris. I’m ready for Jordan now…”

“Jordan, I have someone who wants to speak with you.” Chris handed the phone to Emily. “Here, just call me when I can come back in.”

“Alright.”

Chris padded across the room and closed the door. Moments later, he could hear Emily’s soft voice break the silence. He shook his head and went downstairs, the flashes of lightning guiding his way. He had an evening to plan.

An evening that his girl would never forget.

 

* * * *

 

“Hey, Jordan.”

 _“Well, well, well…Miss Emily…you’ve had quite an evening, haven’t you?”_ Jordan chuckled. _“Or actually quite the two weeks?”_

Emily blushed as she looked around the room. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, I take it that Chris told you that we moved in with him?”

_“He did. I’m sure it was quite a scare to have someone vandalize your window. If you need to talk about it, I’m always here. But for right now, let’s get back to what happened tonight. How do you feel?”_

“Amazing. Relaxed. Dazed. A little confused. Chris told me I passed out. How…how could that happen?”

_“Something triggered you and you got overwhelmed. Your brain was trying to make sense of things while your body decided to have some fun. The signals got crossed, and your brain shut it all down.”_

She smiled, remembering what had happened. “Well, something happened that I could never imagine happening before. Jordan, he…” Emily paused for a moment.

_“You’re being awfully quiet, Emily. Talk to me. What happened?”_

“Chris…” She paused, then took a deep breath. “He gave me a…I guess you call them a G-spot orgasm. That’s never happened before without pain.”

_“So, one of those toe-curling ones, huh? No wonder you felt a bit overwhelmed. When you were with your ex, was the pain physical, emotional or a bit of both?”_

Emily’s voice suddenly got quieter. “It was both, Jordi. My ex would use things on me and humiliate me while he did. He…” Her voice broke, and Emily could feel tears begin to stream down her cheeks. “I had no control over what happened to me. Then with Chris, I got so caught up in the moment and I could feel his hands on me that I…thought he was Mark.”

 _“It’s okay, Emily. I’m here for you…”_ she reassured. _“So, Chris pleasuring you made you feel like you had no control? True?”_

“Yeah. I guess so. Because of Mark, I got so used to thinking that sex is something that should be dreaded. But with Chris…it felt so good. I didn’t know which way was up, and then all of a sudden, it was like I wasn’t even here anymore. I can’t explain it.”

_“Sometimes when we get confused, our brains decide for us if we should fight or flee. In your case, your body was enjoying the sensations, but your brain overruled and stopped that little party cold. It’s a kind of dissonance. A defense mechanism that often occurs in trauma survivors. And, you are a survivor, Emily.”_

“How can I stop my head from doing this? I want to be able to enjoy what Chris does to me. I thought that I was over this feeling. I had been doing so good.” As she was talking, Emily clenched her fists in the comforter. At first, she was upset that this had happened to her. That she was a victim. Now, she was pissed. She was more determined than ever that she was going to take back everything that had been taken from her. “Dammit Jordan, I’m ready. I want to tell him everything. I want to let him in. It’s fucking time.”

_“I knew that once you started really working at this, you’d be unstoppable. I’m proud of you for recognizing this and wanting to move forward. So, this is how we’re going to proceed. Being aware of your triggers is one way. It takes a while to reclaim your sexuality, and I think you’re close to taking it back. You’ve made incredible progress over the weeks that I’ve known you. Making love is so personal and intimate, and it was used to break your trust. You’re well on your way to building it back, though. I have the sense that you two have already tried something and that was a success, right? So you need to remember that feeling, but try to stay in the present.”_

“I think I can do that.” Then she stopped as she realized something. “Jordan, I know you helped Chris with his role, but where’d you meet him? You seem to know a lot more than you’re letting on.”

_“You’re a smart cookie. You’re right. We met in a Yoga class. Just passing acquaintances, at first. Then we hung out after class and discovered that we had similar ideas about spirituality. We’ve been buds ever since.”_

Emily thought for a minute. “We have tried something. The day after the pool party, we…umm…had some fun and explored. I loved it. He opened my eyes to how beautiful I really am. It was amazing.” She stopped. “But how do I stop the panic attacks from happening?”

_“Your mind is never separate from your body, Emily. Tonight, you found that out first hand. Chris can help you relax and let go. I know you trust him. I saw that on the Fourth of July. So, what I want you to do is allow him to teach you how to be present. Sexually, I mean. Learn to focus on him, and nothing else. Each sensation, each breath. Relax and allow him to give you pleasure. It’s complicated, but also very simple.”_

Emily took a deep breath. “I can do that. I want to try this again.”

_“Okay, but don’t rush on my account. This should feel natural, safe, and just plain good. I think ‘Yoga Boy’ might already have something in mind, though.”_

“I’m not rushing, but I feel the need to do this. This may be just the breakthrough that I’ve been looking for. Do you want me to call him back in here?”

_“Yeah, let’s see how he feels about this, too…”_

She got up and opened the door. “Chris! Can you come here?”

Moments later, he appeared carrying a couple glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Are you guys done with your girl talk?”

Emily giggled as she handed the phone back to him. “Yeah, we’re done. Can you show me how to put this thing on speaker so we can both talk to her?”

“Sure.” Chris sat the phone between them and pressed a button, switching on the speaker function. “Go ahead, Jordi, you’re on speaker now.”

_“So, Emily and I had a good chat. I think I was able to explain what happened earlier and why. Right?”_

“Yeah. I understand that part. But there’s some other things that I don’t quite get. Like how Chris can teach me. You’re not telling me everything, I can tell.”

_“I’ll let Chris speak for himself, but he won’t be teaching you, just guiding you. Your body already knows what it wants. The problem child is your brain. Your brain still wants to protect you. Our mission is to help you understand that it’s safe, and that pleasure isn’t dangerous. It’s okay to enjoy yourself as you’ve found out before. ‘Betcha ‘Yoga Boy’ is full of ideas…”_

Emily glanced over at Chris and saw a gentle but mischievous smile come over his face. “Oh shit, I think I’m in trouble…”

_“Did he just smile at you like the Cheshire Cat from_ _Alice in Wonderland_ _?”_

“He sure did.”

 _“You’re busted big time.”_ Jordan chuckled. _“I can hear you thinking, Pine…”_

Chris shook his head. “Jordi, it’s raining buckets, here. The power has gone out, and we don’t have anything else to do. Her daughter is at a sleepover, so we don’t have to worry about Mac. So, it’s just the two of us.”

_“Sounds like the universe has conspired to create the perfect opportunity for you two to do some good work. Be gentle with each other. And enjoy the journey. I’m so proud of you. Emily, I knew when I first talked to you, that you were going to be one of the ones that would surprise me. And you’re doing just that.”_

“I haven’t felt like this in so long. Maybe not ever. I never knew I could be this happy. But part of me keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

_“And that’s what we’ll be working on—getting your confidence back. You deserve to be happy. Trust the man beside you. And more than that…trust yourself. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. Now, get off my phone and go get busy!”_

“Bye, Jordan. And thanks,” Emily said.

_“Good night, guys. Enjoy yourselves. Talk to you on Wednesday, okay?”_

“Alright. See ya.” Chris ended the call and looked over at Emily with a devilish grin.

“I know that look… What the hell are you thinking, Pine? What do you have up your non-existent sleeves, hmmm?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

“No. You come over here, and show me.”

“Okay. Sure you’re up for this tonight? It might be fairly intense. Maybe for both of us.”

She nodded. “I’m in a good place right now, so…yes, I’d like to try again. But I want to know what you’re planning.”

“We’re gonna take things slow. Put on some nice music, light some of our new candles, sip a little wine and watch the storm pass. In many ways, it already has, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Tonight, there’s just us. Here with each other. And we’re going to enjoy ourselves and get to know each other better. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” Emily smiled, then she paused for a second. “Jordan kept saying that. ‘Enjoy’. Chris, what the fuck is she talking about? Hell, what are _you_ talking about? Is this more involved than trying what we’ve already done?”

“This time, we’re going deeper. Connect on a different level. You’ll see. Not only will we have fun, but we’re going to align ourselves. It’s beyond just the physical sensations of touching each other, it’s something…more. I don’t know if I can describe it. I’d rather show you.”

Her brow arched and her shoulders squared. “Alright. I’m game. Let’s do this.”

“Yeah?” he winked.

“Show me what you got, Pine. Bring it.”

He reached for her hands and held them between his for a moment. Then he gently kissed one of her wrists, while looking directly into her eyes. Emily felt a small shock of electricity shoot through her, and she began to blush.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Chris brushed his lips against her wrist again, then got up off the bed. He strode out of the room and quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

She heard sounds coming from downstairs as she sat waiting for him. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She had a feeling that she was on the cusp of something that could be wonderful, fulfilling and mind-blowing.

She sat silently as he came back upstairs and watched him prepare with growing curiosity.

He set down the food that he had gathered, then went back out into the hallway. As Chris ducked out of sight for a moment, she heard a door open then close. She snagged a grape and popped it in her mouth. He came back into the room with several candles of varying colors.

He began setting the scene for the rest of their evening. Emily watched in fascination as Chris went around the room and lit candles and chose music from his phone. He then poured two glasses of wine and thoughtfully presented one to her.

“Thank you.” Emily took a small sip as he watched. “Why am I not surprised that this is good?”

He drank from his glass. “Because you trust me. And you know I’d never want you to try anything that would make you unhappy. Not even a glass of wine. It’s all about balance, Emily. I want you to relax, and allow yourself to be pampered. Most of all, I want you to feel safe with me. Not for me, but because you deserve it for yourself.”

He took a grape from the tray and held it up to her lips. “Open.”

She smiled gently as she chewed. “Chris, I do feel safe. For some reason, I’ve always felt safe with you. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Good, because I want you to remember tonight. You know how I said that our trip was the start? I was wrong. Tonight is. In many ways, this is the start of our life together. We’ve shared a lot, but after tonight, we’ll share a lot more.”

She cracked a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. “And you’ve actually gotten into my pants.”

“Yeah, but this is about your mind. I want to share things with you that will take us to another place. Not just physically, but spiritually. I want to give you back to yourself, Ems.”

She took another small sip of wine, her mouth suddenly dry. She nodded. “I’m ready, Chris.”

“Ahh, but are you really? Your ex stole from you. He took something very valuable, and I want to give it back. I don’t want you to ever feel confused about receiving pleasure. That should never ever be a thought in your head again. Your body knows. But your brain still fights against you. That’s why you passed out.”

“What do I have to do to prove that I want this? That I want to try again?”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me. Just be present and enjoy what you’re feeling.”

Chris set down his glass and took Emily’s from her, placing it beside his. He then cupped Emily’s face in his hands. Looking at her very tenderly, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Instantly, she kissed him back with a passion that she had never felt before. He broke away and smiled at her. In that moment, he knew she understood.

She was ready.

He reached for her hand and, as he placed it over his heart, clasped his fingers around hers.

“From now on, no matter what, this is where you live.” He squeezed her hand gently. “Never doubt that. Not for one second.”

Her face flushed as she nodded, but it wasn’t from panic. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was warm and kind—and she liked it. Her heart and mind agreed.

Chris lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, never taking his eyes off of her. He moved towards her, pulled her close, and laid them down on the bed. He nuzzled her neck, planting light kisses from her collarbone up to her earlobe, where he stopped to nibble a little.

“That tickles!” she giggled out loud.

“Good. I love to hear you laugh. It turns me on,” he mumbled into her neck. Chris pulled back to look at Emily again. He smiled warmly at her, and she knew that her body language was giving him all the encouragement he needed.

He kissed her again, this time letting his hands wander as he deepened it. Losing her shyness, Emily trailed her hands up and down his back and moaned into the kiss. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second. She wanted him to touch her beneath her panties, but decided to let Chris take the lead. After all, she liked where he was going with this.

“Ahh…”

Chris ghosted his fingers over her torso, almost as if he were strumming her. Emily rocked her hips and began to moan deep in her throat.

“Oh, Chris…that feels so good.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a raised brow.

She bit her lip and nodded.

Chris smiled at her and continued to let his fingertips wander, over her shoulders, down her arms, on the tops of her thighs. Everywhere but where she wanted him to touch: her breasts and her core. She had never felt this good. His touch felt amazing. She didn’t want him to stop, but she wanted more. “Please, Chris…”

She was becoming impatient, but he still continued to tease her flesh. She could feel the goosebumps pop on her skin. Responding to him in a way that she’d never felt before, she shuddered with impending ecstasy as he lingered over every body part that he touched.

Just when her soft moaning turned into slightly feral growls, he touched her breasts. First lightly, cupping and rolling one breast while flicking his tongue over the nipple of the other. Emily’s head lolled back into her pillow, and she threaded her fingers through the hair on top of Chris’ head. He looked up at her, and smiled devilishly. She wasn’t looking back. She’d thrown her head back and was holding onto him tightly.

Chris moved over, switching sides, giving each breast equal attention. He allowed his hand to wander once again. Finally, he reached her panties. He stroked her through the wet fabric, and smiled at the moisture he found there. His tongue flicked over a nipple, as he continued rubbing her through the soaked material.

“Oh…my…God…Chris… What…are…you…doing…to…me?” she breathlessly moaned.

“How’s it feel, Ems?”

She nodded. “I…want…more…”

With that, Chris slipped a finger under the elastic of her panties, and began to explore her core. He first traced the moist folds with a fingertip, lingering around the sticky warmth before he slid a finger into her. Emily raised her hips and pushed into his fingers. Chris slid his finger in and out with ease. He searched for that ridged little spot inside her. When he found it, he pressed against it like a button and held his finger there, moving only slightly back and forth. Then, he pulled his finger away, and crawled up the bed to lie next to her.

“Why…why…did…you…stop?”

“Oh baby, I’m not done yet. And neither are you. I just wanted to see you. To be close to you when I do this…” He reached under the waistband again and slipped two fingers inside her. She rocked against his hand as he slid his fingers deeper into her core.

Moaning, she was coming utterly undone as he watched. Her face was flushed, and a sheen of sweat covered her skin.

“Chris…take…them…off… I… Oh, God…more…”

He chuckled, but continued to stroke her core. He could feel her quivering around his fingers as he stroked faster. Her toes curled as he increased his speed.

“Oh, God! Chris…please!!!” she panted.

“Shhhh…it’s okay. Just let go, Ems…”

He kissed her as she tensed and contracted. Every muscle in her body was aching, every nerve ending suddenly awake.

“Shit… Chris…please…I…want…oh, God…make…make..me…come…”

Chris reached down as Emily lifted her hips from the bed. He slid her panties down her legs and onto the floor. She breathed a deep sigh as he continued pleasuring her. Emily moaned deeply, her body felt like it was exploding from the inside. Chris watched her as she gave one last shuddering cry of pleasure, then went completely boneless. He took away his fingers, stuck them in his mouth and hummed.

“Mmmm, you taste good.”

Chris curled himself around Emily and held her close as she tried to get air into her lungs.

“That…was…” She shook her head, panting.

Her body was still trembling against his. “Looks like someone really enjoyed herself.”

She nodded, biting her lip slightly. “I’ve never felt anything like that before. I think you blew my mind a little. What the hell was that?”

“You’ve just had your first Tantric orgasm, Ems.” Chris smiled.

“Oh my God. That was so…”

“I know…” He placed a light kiss on the shell of her ear.

“So, that’s what Jordan meant by ‘enjoy’?”

“Yeah. How do you feel, baby?”

She smiled at him. “You want honesty?”

“Always…”

She rolled to face him. “I want another, but I also want to know how you like to be touched. I’m done being afraid to touch you. You focused everything on me and got nothing for yourself. You didn’t…”

“This was all for you, Ems. I was happy just to watch you. Feel you respond to me… I loved the sounds that you made. Turned me on. There was nothing like it.”

“Really? I’ve never…”

“I know. But if you want, I can show you how I like being touched. Would you like that? I know I would…”

She nodded shyly. “I would.” Then she looked up as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “But will I get more, too?”

Chris grinned at her wickedly. “Oh, hell yeah. There’s a whole lot more to it than that. We’re just getting started.”

“Show me.”

Chris laid on his back, reached for her hand, and placed it over his stiffening shaft. He closed his hand around hers and stroked himself through his shorts. Emily smiled, giggling a little as she enjoyed the feel of him through the slippery fabric. She looked up at Chris and giggled again.

“You nervous?”

“Kinda.”

“Don’t be. I like what you’re doing to me. Just relax, and have fun.” He pressed a light kiss on her forehead and nuzzled her nose.

With a mischievous smile, she took a slightly tighter hold of him. “Hello Little Chris, nice to meet you…properly.” Emily gave Chris’ erect member a firm handshake.

“Oh, my God, I can’t believe you just did that. That was fucking hysterical.” Chris laughed out loud.

Emily laughed along with him and shrugged her shoulders. He pulled her into a kiss. He continued to guide her hand back and forth over the fabric of his shorts, moaning a little at the firm pressure and slow steady speed.

“That feels really good,” he breathed.

“I’m not hurting you?” she asked, concerned. She looked down at him, and all she could see was a look of bliss covering his face.

“No, you’re doing just fine, baby. Just like that…”

“Like this?”

Chris encouraged Emily to reach lower, cupped his hand around hers and cradled his sac. He wriggled his fingers to show her how tight he liked to be held. And Emily was more than willing to learn.

Emily watched in rapt wonder as Chris threw his head back when she hit a particular spot. She felt so powerful, knowing that she was doing this to him, making him feel these sensations. This too, was new for her, and she took in every sigh and moan with great delight.

“Oh…fuck…Emily! Honey, you’re good at this…”

“Really?”

He breathed deeply. “Yeah…keep going. It feels great.”

With Chris’ encouragement, Emily kept up the pressure and speed of her stroking.

“Wanna try something a little different?” he panted.

She nodded, still watching his face.

“Alright…” Chris lifted his hips quickly and dragged his shorts down then kicked them off. He pulled Emily closer and placed a blistering kiss on her lips. She matched him passion for passion as he deepened the kiss, before finally pulling away and looking into his eyes.

He rolled them until they were on their side facing each other.

“Chris, you’re so beautiful.”

“You are too, Ems…” he whispered.

He cradled her face in his hands, as Emily reached between them. She was fascinated by the feel of him in her hands, and she liked it. The skin on skin contact made her feel closer to him. The fact that he allowed her to explore his body gave her more confidence.

“You okay?” he asked.

“This is really different for me, Chris. But I like touching you. Are you sure this is enough for you?”

“Ems…” Chris looked in her eyes tenderly, and lightly stroked her face. “I’m so happy that you’re sharing more of yourself with me. Just lying here with you like this is more than I could’ve hoped for.”

She shook her head. “But you didn’t…”

“That doesn’t matter. Tonight isn’t about hot, sticky, and sweaty. It’s about us getting to know each other. To connect. Believe me, there’s plenty of time for other things. But right now, it’s about being here with each other. All I want is for you to feel good. Okay?”

“Chris, I’ve never felt this way.” Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at him. “For the first time in years, I feel cherished. I’ve wanted it for so long and now with you…I finally have it.”

She sighed. “Ten years ago when I escaped, I never thought that I’d ever feel this way. Or even deserved to feel this peaceful and happy. My life was not the stuff of fairy tales and happy endings. I’m afraid that even after tonight, once you know what happened, you won’t want me. And after this, I’m not sure I can give you up.”

“Remember what I said before we got started?” Once again, Chris reached for Emily’s hands, and placed them between his. “You’re in my heart now. Good luck gettin’ rid of me, Lawrence.”

“I’m ready. I need to tell you what happened to me. And if you can’t handle it and need to leave, I know that somehow I’ll make it through.” She looked down at their intertwined hands. Hands that could probably do some serious damage to her, but had only shown her gentleness and pleasure. She looked up into his eyes and in that moment, she knew that not only could she do this, but she had to. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Chris, I…” She paused.

_Rip off the fucking bandaid, Lawrence._

“I was raped.”


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Betaed by Bebedora...of course.

 

_“I was raped…”_

She let the words sink in for a moment before she continued.

“I came home because I needed to be with my family after what happened to me. My ex, Mark…he…” Emily took a deep breath before reiterating, “He raped me...”

As she uttered those words, all the emotion that she had been holding back for so long finally poured out of her, like a dam bursting. She instantly felt ashamed—of herself, of Mark, of everything—and wanted so badly to run away. She attempted to get off the bed and leave, but Chris held firm, crushing her body against his own as sobs wracked through her body.

“Oh, Emily. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve gone through.” He began smoothing the hair back from her cheeks. “I’m here, Ems. I’m not going anywhere. Just let it out.”

She cried for everything that had been taken away from her. Mark had taken her ability to dream, to love with an open heart, and to find happiness with another man. For ten years, she had been scared to admit to anyone else except her family and Kim what had happened to her. And now, in one bold move, she had laid herself bare. She had told someone that she cared deeply for about the source of all her pain and how it had affected her.

She expected at any moment to feel the warmth of Chris’ body leave her as he left the bed, and walked away forever. It never happened. He held her tighter and continued to whisper soft words into her ear. Emily was struggling to process these feelings as she laid there in Chris’ arms. This was all so new to her, and he hadn't reacted like she thought he would. She didn’t feel anger coming from him. All she felt was gentleness, caring and most of all, love.

Finally, after all of the emotions had left her, she felt drained. She felt Chris’ breath tickle her scalp as he spoke.

“Emily, listen to me. What he did is not your fault. You should never feel ashamed of what happened to you. The shame should lie with him. I’m so proud that you were able to tell me about what happened.” He pulled away and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I feel honored that you trust me enough to share something so difficult.”

She locked onto his eyes. “You still want to be with me?”

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? You’re smart, beautiful, and brave.” He smiled warmly. “You’re my kind of woman.”

“You’re not ashamed of me? Of being seen with me?” she wondered aloud. “What if the story comes out that…”

He shook his head. “Why would I be ashamed of being seen with someone who’s so strong? Emily, I don’t think you realize how incredible you actually are. Right now, I’m in awe of you. And if your past comes out, then we’ll cross that bridge. I’ve got people who can help us with that, plus we can bring Jordan in if we need to. And I’ll be standing right beside you, if you still want me there.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah. I do. I don’t think I could give you up if I tried, Chris.”

“That’s my girl!” he kissed her forehead. “We’re in it to win it, Ems. Never doubt that.”

She giggled, a small smile gracing her face. “You’re such a goof. I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means we’re in this together. You’re gonna have to peel me off you from now on.” He smirked devilishly and pulled her close.

“Hmmm…that might be fun.”

“There you go being sassy again.” Chris laughed, then threaded his fingers through her hair. Pulling her closer, he drew her into a kiss to cement their new understanding. More than any before it, this kiss had meaning. It was tender and passionate, but the fear about revealing her past to him was gone now. She felt like she had turned the corner and was really ready to move on.

Just as they were beginning to enjoy themselves in the half light, the lights flickered on. After a moment, the central air started up and they could feel the cool air ghost across their naked skin.

Emily shivered as the air started to circulate around them. She pulled back from Chris and instinctively began rubbing her palms over her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. She caught the tell-tale wicked grin that she had come to recognize very well cross Chris’ face.

“What are you up to? You’ve got ‘the look’.”

“You feel like trying something else?” He wiggled his eyebrows hopefully. “I mean, you’re cold now.”

“Like what?” Emily smiled.

“Why don’t we try out our brand new tub? I think you’ll like it,” he suggested, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Maybe get the jacuzzi jets going?”

“I’ve never had a hot tub at my disposal.”

“Well, you do now.”

Emily looked at him suspiciously. “You’ve got something planned, don’t you, Pine?”

“Not planned, exactly. Just something I think you’ll enjoy.”

She took a deep breath. “Well, you haven’t led me wrong yet. What the hell, let’s go try out this tub of ours.”

Chris raised himself on an elbow and smiled at Emily. “Okay, let me get it going. Give me a few minutes?” He swung his feet around, stood and stretched before padding toward the en suite. Emily took in the sight of Chris as he walked away and smiled to herself. She could hardly believe she was actually here, with this man, and watching his bare ass walk away from her. It was hard not to enjoy every second.

She lay back on the bed. For the first time in years she felt light and relaxed. She grinned from ear to ear and laughed to herself. _He stayed. He still wants me._

Emily could hear Chris puttering around in the en suite, and her curiosity was getting the better of her. She sat up quickly, twisted her hair into a messy bun and secured it with a rubber band. She sat impatiently, waiting for Chris to summon her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally came back into the room. “You can come in. Let me get the wine.”

 _“Finally!_ ” She slipped off of the bed as he gathered the half-filled wine glasses and the bottle from earlier. Once again, she watched him as he walked away, and nibbled her bottom lip a little at the glorious sight of this man. The evening had already been more than she could ever hoped for, but the thought that there could possibly be more made her tingle with anticipation.

She followed him into the en suite and looked around. Chris had dimmed the lights, gathered the fluffy towels that she had helped him pick out on their first shopping trip, and had turned on the flameless candles that lined one edge of the tub.

She watched as he placed the wine and glasses on a small table that was easily in reach.

Chris stepped into the tub, lowered himself into the warm water, then held out his hand toward Emily beckoning her to join him.

Clasping his hand, she dipped a foot in. She was immediately shocked by the temperature of the water on her skin, but quickly adjusted. She got in the rest of the way and settled back against him, allowing her body to submerge beneath the water between his spread legs.

“Oh God, this feels good,” Emily hummed, closing her eyes.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

She opened her eyes. “I think I just found one of my favorite spots other than our bedroom and my dance studio. This is going to spoil me.”

“Hope so. You sure deserve it.” He reached over, topped the glasses off and handed her one.

“Thank you.” She took a sip of her wine. “How’d you get to be like this? Apart from my dad, I’ve never met anyone that acts like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, opening the door for people, pulling out chairs...that kind of thing.”

“It’s simple, Ems. I treat others how I’d like to be treated. Kindness doesn’t cost anything. I will never regret being thoughtful. Plus, it was how my parents raised me. My mother had an especially big influence on me growing up.”

She smiled. “Well, they did a great job with you and Katie.”

“Yeah, they did. Just like you’re doing with Mac.”

“I didn’t think I would, but I’m actually looking forward to the trip out to California, to see you in your native habitat.” She grinned. “I haven’t been on a plane for a long time. And the last time I was, I was so scared.”

“Why?”

“The night before that trip was when everything happened. I told Mark that I was going on vacation with friends. I had already planned to run. I just needed to set everything into motion. And I was afraid that he was coming after me. So that day, I took what little money I had, packed what I could and left.”

“Wow. That’s pretty intense.”

She nodded. “It was. I kept looking over my shoulder, thinking that around the next corner or down the next hallway, he was going to jump out of the shadows and grab me. I didn’t feel truly safe until I landed in Columbus and saw my parents waiting for me.” She sighed. “My parents helped me with everything…hiring the attorney for the dissolution, getting the house, my truck, and with Mac. Some women in my situation don’t have that. I’m just lucky that I had a place that I could come back to.”

“I’m glad you did.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m _really_ glad you did. God, you’re so brave.” He finished his wine and set it back on the table.

Emily shook her head. “Funny thing? I don’t feel brave. I made a decision, and did what needed to be done. I was scared shitless the entire time, and for years afterward.” She finished her wine and sat the glass back on the table next to his. “…and then I met you.”

He reached over and picked up a sponge from a holder at the side of the tub. He dipped it into the warm water, then gently swept it over her body.

She relaxed into him as she felt his gentle caresses. “God, Chris, that feels good.”

“I’m glad,” he whispered.

She looked up at the skylight, and noticed that it was still raining. Her voice became softer as she reminisced. “I love thunderstorms. So much power and so much energy. When I was little, the minute I would hear the rain start, I would go outside and play. I would dance and splash around in the puddles.” She sighed, remembering. “I would come inside the house afterwards, and my mom would just shake her head and laugh. I would be wet from head to toe. Then when we would have thunderstorms, I wanted to run towards them. I was never afraid of them. I loved them. They fascinated me. Even when I was older, the thunder and lightning excited me. It was as if I could absorb all of the energy from the storm. I felt...alive.”

“Ahh…so you were a water nymph. Tell me more about ‘little Emily’.”

She smiled. “She was like any little kid, really. A bit of a tomboy. I liked stuff that girls weren’t supposed to like. Sure, I had _Barbie_ dolls, but I also had _Matchbox_ cars and _Star Wars_ figures. I even had a transporter play set from the original _Trek_ , although I was never allowed to really _play_ with it. My dad made me promise I would just look, something about it being original and worth an ass-load of money.” She grinned, then sobered. “Things didn’t really start to happen until middle school and high school.”

“Tell me.”

Her shoulders moved as she took a breath. “Middle school and high school was when my parents discovered that I wasn’t really like anyone else. I enjoyed learning, and I was curious about everything. I always wanted to know why something happened. I was big into science, English, and history. But that made me stick out like a sore thumb, especially the science thing. Girls aren’t supposed to like it, so I was a loner. I constantly had my nose in a book and could care less about all the other kids. I was alright with that.”

“Sounds kinda like me.”

“I didn’t feel like I fit in. I was this different kid. I was into books and movies and music, and I loved to think, everyone else was into sports. With a small school, if you’re not really into athletics, you’re nothing. And that’s what I was. Plus, having your dad on the police force made it difficult. I was ostracized by the other kids all through school.”

“Did you date at all?”

She shook her head. “No. No one wanted me. And I was okay with that. I just kept my nose in my books, studied hard and graduated with a 4.0, first in my class. I didn’t date until I got to college.” She smiled a little. “I found my ‘tribe’ there. That’s where I discovered where I fit in. I was part of a theatre honorary, did backstage work, performed. I loved it. I had the best time.”

She took a deep breath and let it out. “Then, I met Mark my junior year of college. He was in one of my history classes and I thought he was attractive. He was a senior, and I couldn’t believe it when he noticed me. He asked for some help in the class that we had together, so I started tutoring him. After he graduated, he stuck around. We started going out the summer of my senior year, and he treated me nice. I mean there was sometimes that he got a little hot-tempered, but I thought it was normal. I graduated, and he landed a job as a civilian on a military base in Virginia. He asked me to marry him right after graduation, and I accepted. My parents never liked him, my father especially. He always thought that there was something off about him.”

“Like what?”

Emily sighed. “He thought that Mark was controlling, but I just scoffed. I thought it was normal. So against my parents’ wishes, I married him and moved to Virginia.”

Her hand reached up and brushed the tears away. “The first time we had sex, he did his thing, then rolled over and went to sleep. He was a little rough, but I guess I just thought that was how it was supposed to be. I was left wanting and unsatisfied.” She took a stuttering breath. “A month after I moved there was the first time he…hit me.”

“I can’t even imagine what that must have been like for you, Emily Elizabeth...”

Her voice got quieter as she composed herself. “Mark felt that I was there only for his pleasure, not mine. He didn’t care. He felt that a woman should be seen and not heard. All he wanted was arm candy. The first time I stepped out of line, we were out to dinner with some of his colleagues and I gave my opinion about something. He gave me this condescending look, so I knew that I had done something wrong, then waited until we got home to ‘correct my behavior’ as he called it. He enjoyed seeing me in pain.”

“How bad did it get?”

She took a breath, preparing herself for the next part of her story. She knew that this was probably going to be harder than telling him about the rape. “Bad. I didn’t know at the time, but Jordan and I both figured out that he was probably a sadist. I still remember that night. He didn’t speak to me all the way home and the minute he got the door closed, he turned on me and threw me against the wall with his hands around my neck. I couldn’t breathe. I guess I lost consciousness because the next thing I remember, I was tied to the bed. I wasn’t blindfolded, but I was gagged. And he…” She took a stuttering breath. “…he waited until I was awake to torture me with everything that he had at his disposal. I didn’t know it but he had gone on these different websites and had gotten these…things just so he could hear me scream. From that moment on, I lived in fear of him. Things that were supposed to feel good, he made it hurt.”

Emily didn’t feel the tears roll down her cheeks as she sat there. She felt a wetness on her shoulder and looked up into Chris’ face. His blue eyes were wet with his own tears as they ran down his face.

“I don’t need to hear any more, honey.”

“Yeah, you do. Or at least I need to tell it.” Emily found his hand in the water and intertwined her fingers with his. “There was one night that it was really bad. Even now, I’m not sure how I survived. I was black and blue from the neck down to about my thighs. I just knew that if there was going to be another time, that he would kill me. After everything, I wanted to die. There were times that I just wanted to end it, just so I could stop hurting. But I couldn’t. I knew that by surviving, I was defying him. There was something inside me that refused to be broken. I guess I knew that there was someone else out there for me. So, I just kept surviving until I was able to run. I sent whatever money I had scrimped and saved to my parents without telling them why. The night before I left, he raped me.”

Chris wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She could feel his tears fall from his eyes. “God, Emily, I can’t imagine what that was like for you. To me, there’s no such thing as ‘out of line’. You’re a smart woman and entitled to your own thoughts and opinions. You didn’t do anything to deserve any of it. What a fucking sonovabitch. He better hope that I never find him or I swear to God, I will kill him for what he did to you.”

“You know how you were brought up to be a gentleman? I don’t think he was. I honestly think that’s how he was raised, but I’m not sure. He was always real cagey about his childhood and home life.” Emily shrugged. “He’s in a prison in Virginia. After I left, he broke into someone’s house and raped and beat the woman that was living there. I found out after I came home and he was served with the dissolution papers. But just in case something ever happened, my father bought the gun for me and paid for the training on how to use it so I could defend Mac and myself if I ever needed to.”

“Holy shit!” He stilled for a moment, as if he was running through the facts that she had given him. “Then Mac is…?”

Emily nodded sadly. “Yeah, she’s his. At the time that my dissolution went through, I didn’t know if I was pregnant or not. When he signed the papers, he also signed his parental rights away, so he has no claim to her. I didn’t get child support or alimony. I didn’t want it. All I wanted was to be free and to forget that he ever existed. Mac doesn’t even know about him.” She let go of his hand and brushed her tears away. 

“When I found out that I was pregnant, having an abortion was the furthest thought from my mind, plus I knew that I wasn’t strong enough to give up a baby. I couldn’t hate her because of how she was conceived. In a way, Mac started teaching me how to love again just by having her.” She looked up, a small smile on her face. “You’ve taught me so much more. Not only have you taught me how to love, but you’ve taught me how to trust. And now you know everything.”

Silence filled the room as Emily finally felt relief that she been wanting for ten years. All she could hear was the man behind her breathing. After what seemed like hours but was possibly just minutes, Chris dropped a kiss down on her shoulder. 

“You are absolutely incredible.”

“What?”

“You’re incredible. I’m so proud of you. Hell, I feel honored that you want to be with me.”

She nudged her shoulder against him, embarrassed. “Whatever, Chris.”

“I’m serious. Now that I know your story, I’m more in awe of you than ever. You’re extraordinary. To go through everything you have and come out the other side takes balls, and you’ve got giant ones. I thought I was strong, but no. You’ve got me beat. I wasn’t lying when I told you that I loved you that day in the park. I’m crazy about you.” He fished the sponge out of the water and put it back into its holder.

She ducked her head slightly, hiding her eyes from him. He lifted her chin gently.

“Emily, I really mean it. I’m seriously in love with you. Nothing that you do or say could ever make me feel otherwise. If I didn’t want you or need you in my life, I wouldn’t have asked you to share my bed or move in with me. And I do need you.”

She studied his face as she looked up at him. There was no hesitation in his eyes. They were focused directly on her. She nodded slowly, finally understanding what he had been trying to tell her over the last couple of months. Everything had sunk in that she was a part of a loving relationship. “I…believe you.”

“I know we’ve been through a lot in the last couple months, and it’s been a whirlwind for you. But I want you to believe me when I say that I’m not going to leave, so get that idea out of your head right now and for once and for all. I want you so bad that it hurts. Even more so now than before.”

Emily felt tears well up in her eyes at his words. “You really are mine, aren’t you?”

“I am. I’ve never wanted to belong to anyone as much as I want to belong to you,” he sniffled as he hugged her closer. “And you’re mine. I love you.”

She had never had anyone other than her parents act like this with her. Never had anyone expressed their emotions as tenderly as he did. She had always thought that “real men” other than her father didn’t cry, that they didn’t show emotion. Chris was shattering this notion to bits right before her eyes.

She turned in the water and faced him, reaching up to wipe away two falling tears from his cheek. She then lifted his hand and placed it over her heart. “I love you too, Christopher. I might not be able to speak as eloquently as you, but you’re in my heart now. You’ll always have a piece of me.”

“There’s a word for that, Ems,” Chris sighed.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Namasté.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means ‘I honor the spirit in you that is also in me.’ I don’t wanna get all crunchy granola on you, but...”

“No, not at all. I like crunchy granola,” she told him with a smile. “Explain it to me.”

“It’s not just love, but deep respect and understanding. People toss that word around a lot, but I don’t.”

“I’ve actually heard it before. I just never knew what it meant.”

“It’s how I feel. Not just now, but I’ll always feel this way about you. This moment...” Chris kissed Emily’s forehead. “And this moment...” He reached for her hands, and placed them between his. As Emily looked at their hands held together, she finally understood what Chris was trying to explain. The strength and warmth of the gesture made sense.

Chris let go of her hands and Emily turned back to lean against him. She closed her eyes and sighed. They sat comfortably still in the steamy silence. Emily cracked an eye open. “What would you have said if I would’ve gone the other way?”

“What do you mean, Emily?” he whispered.

“What would you have said if I told you that I didn’t want you?” she asked mischievously.

“Well…we wouldn’t be sitting here turning into stewed prunes if ya didn’t!” Chris laughed out loud. “I only take baths for very special people. Otherwise, I hate them. But for you, I could get used them.”

“I’m glad.” Emily reached up and back, hooking an arm around his neck, pulling his head down. “I like turning into a prune with you.” She rose up slightly and brushed his lips with hers. “A lot.”

“That’s good to know.”

She sighed back against him. “I really like our tub.” She shook her head. “No, I don’t just like it…I love it. I love this house. It’s incredible. I never thought that I’d be actually living here.”

“Well, you are.” He grinned. “Do you know one thing that’s really great about this tub?”

“Umm…the jets?”

“Yep. There’s something that you can do in a jacuzzi tub that you can’t really do in a regular one that I’ll think you’ll like.”

Emily caught the mischievous tone in his voice. “Sounds intriguing. I remember the last time you had the same tone in your voice. You introduced me to the vibe. And that is something that I’ve never regretted, even if you do drive me a little crazy with it.”

“I’m glad you like it. I want show you so many things. There’s so much for us to discover. But trust is essential. I want you to know that you’re safe with me, and as much as I’d love to explore, you’re in control. I don’t want to push you or make you feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to.”

She turned slightly and looked unflinchingly into his eyes. “I do trust you. I’ve trusted you since I met you. I know I’m in control, and maybe that’s the problem. I’ve held on to it for so long and now I want to learn how to let go, to lose myself with you. I want to be able to give myself fully. I think I need to be pushed, Chris. I’m done worrying about the past. You said it yourself earlier. Tonight is about living in the here and now. And I want to explore.”

“Atta girl. There’s something I’d like to show you...”

Emily nibbled her bottom lip. “Yeah?”

Chris reached behind him, pressed a small button and started the whirlpool jets. The water bubbled, churned and swirled around them. He leaned back, placing his body in front of one of the jets, which gently massaged his lower back, then drew Emily into his arms.

She leaned into him, and laid her head against his shoulder. Chris kissed the shell of her ear, and Emily sighed contentedly.

“Mmm...this is nice,” she hummed.

“But wait…there’s more...” Chris chuckled. He reached beneath the swirling water and caressed Emily’s thighs, gently gliding his hands over her smooth flesh. Then, he grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly, turning her directly towards one of the jets. He leaned back, parted her thighs, and aimed her core at the oncoming water.

“What the…” She breathed. “Oh, shit, you’re evil.” Emily braced herself on Chris’ knees and rocked her hips.

“How’s that feel? Good, hmm...?” He chortled, devilishly.

Emily dug her fingers into Chris’ thigh and moaned her reply. “Oh fuck. I...I can’t...”

“Is it too much? Do you wanna stop?” he asked her, concerned.

She shook her head. “No. Don’t…don’t stop! Feels gooood!” She leaned her head back a little more against Chris’ shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her.

“God, you’re beautiful like this...” Chris smiled.

“Does it go higher?”

“You sure? Because, I mean, it could be pretty intense...”

Emily lifted her head from his shoulder and opened her eyes, challenging him.

Chris reached behind him and pressed the button once more, intensifying the strength of the flow from the whirlpool jets, then lifted his knees to give Emily a better angle.

She breathed out heavily as she was bombarded with the water. “Oh…fuck… Chris...” she gasped. “This...is…”

“Nice, huh?”

Emily clenched her teeth and growled. “Dammit! I... Fu-fu-fuckin’ hate you! Ohhh...! Yesss!”

Chris threw his head back and laughed. “You don’t really mean that, baby. I know you love me.”

“Shut up! I’m trying to concentrate! Unnngh!” Her head leaned back against his shoulder again.

“Yes ma’am.”

Chris continued to stroke the tops of her thighs, then let his hands wander up her torso, and cupped her breasts. He cradled them gently and lifted her nipples above the jets so that they were lightly grazed by the swirling water.

“Ohhhhhhh…. Chris…” she moaned. “What…shit! That feels… I think… I’m…”

“Feeling a little lightheaded? Kinda like you’re floating away?” he whispered.

Emily nodded slightly, biting her lip.

“That’s you letting go. Go with it...”

Emily let the sound of Chris’ voice and the sensations carry her away. She’d never felt this free before, and allowed herself to not think and give herself over fully to the experience. As she relaxed against him in the swirling water, she felt lighter than she ever had before.

Sensing that she wanted more, Chris reached behind him, pushed himself forward and nudged Emily closer to the full force of a jet, holding her firmly in his arms all the while. Her breathing became ragged and she was vocalizing less and less.

Her head rolled on his shoulder. “Chriiiss…wha…”

“It’s okay, Ems. I’m here with you. I know it’s building, and it’s really intense. Just let go...”

“I...wanna…co…” she mumbled, almost incoherently. “Ohhh…fu…”

Emily rolled her hips and clamped onto Chris’ thighs to steady herself. He kissed her neck and shoulders as she found her rhythm. He gave an assist by reaching between her legs and using two fingers to gently rub either side of her enflamed bud. The tenderness of Chris’ hand accentuated the intensity of the water jets and pushed Emily into free fall. She tried to find her voice and wanted to cry out as every muscle in her body tensed and released, but all she could manage were moans and sighs.

“That’s it. Just let go, Ems. I’m here with you...” Chris encouraged her.

The only thing that anchored her to earth was the sound of his voice as she drifted through the heavens. He had wrung everything out of her and it felt as if she had been reborn. Because of Chris, she felt free and loved.

As she floated back down to Earth, she started crying. He was right. It had been intense. And she needed that intensity.

Chris kissed her shoulder sweetly, and rocked her gently as she came back to herself.

“Ems? It’s alright, baby. I’ve got you.”

Emily finally opened her eyes and looked up at him through her tears. “I…” She smiled softly. “I love you,” she whispered.

Chris closed his eyes, and drew her closer. As he opened them, he focused on her face. “Say it again…”

“I love you, Chris.” Her smile widened. “God, I love you so much, Christopher.” She laughed as she pulled his head down and emphasized each word with a nibble of his bottom lip. “I. Love. You. That was amazing…”

“I love you so much and I’m so proud of you.” He grinned. “Man, we’ve got a lot to tell Jordi when we talk to her next.”

“Yeah, we do. I think she’s going to be surprised.”

Chris leaned back against the edge of the tub and reached over and turned the jets off. As the water settled, they finally started to feel the coolness of the water.

“You know we should probably get out. I think we’ve turned into prunes for long enough.”

Emily giggled. “I think you’re right.”

As she watched him, Chris stood up and stepped out of the tub. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried himself off, then wrapped it around his waist. He then held out his hand to her. Emily took it and eased herself out as well. Chris grabbed the other towel and ran it down her body, drying her gently.

“Hold your arms out, please.”

Emily did so, smiling. “You’re pampering me again, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Get used to it, Ems. I plan on doing it a lot.” He wrapped the towel around her body, tucking the edges in between her breasts. He pulled the stopper on the tub, turned off the flameless candles and led her back into the bedroom.

The candles that he had placed around the room had burned low and Chris went around and blew them out. He picked up the fruit bowl from earlier in the evening. “I’m going to run this downstairs really quick, alright?”

As he left, she looked around the room. She could see them five years from now cuddling in bed watching TV with a baby between them and Mac down by the foot. Emily could almost feel the weight of a diamond wedding set on the ring finger of her left hand. She realized that not only was she not scared of getting married, she wanted it.

Within moments, he was back with a couple bottles of water and her phone.

“It was beeping.”

“Thanks.” She unscrewed the cap and drank deeply. Then as she walked towards the French doors, she quickly glanced at her phone. It was a number that she didn’t recognize. She shrugged her shoulders and set the phone on the table beside her. The soft glow of the lights disappeared as Emily looked out upon the darkened landscape. The chaos of the storm had truly passed, leaving a gentle rain in its wake.

Chris walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dropped his head down and kissed her on the shoulder then looked out of the glass doors.

Taking a moment to analyze her feelings, she realized that, for the very first time, she felt honest-to-God contentment. She felt whole. ‘Happy tired’ with everything that she had been through tonight, she yawned deeply.

“Looks like someone’s almost ready for bed.”

“It’s been a big day. I feel like I’ve been on a rollercoaster, but I’m happy.”

“I am, too.” Chris unwound his arms and turned toward the bed. He fluffed the pillows so they looked pump and full. Then he turned back to her watching him.

Silhouetted by the lightning still flashing in the distance, she dropped her towel, so he could see her trim figure. As he stared at her with his mouth agape, she felt a confidence that she hadn’t felt before grow inside of her. In that moment, she knew she had the power to render him speechless.

She sauntered over to Chris and pulled at his towel, so that it fell around his feet. Then she reached up and draped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through the short hairs on his neck. She pulled his head down and captured his mouth. He quickly deepened the kiss as he swept her off of her feet and laid her down on the bed. She matched him stroke for stroke with her tongue, as if she couldn’t get enough of his taste. He was like a drug that she was already addicted to and there was no way in hell that she’d ever stop.

Finally, when she thought that her lungs were about to burst she pulled away. He followed her jaw down to her neck to the place where it and her collarbone met. With only the little bit of time that they had been together, he knew that was one of her “spots”.

“Chris?”

“Hmm?” he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

“I’m crazy about you. Have been for a while.”

“Good.” He smirked, then propped himself up and reached for the covers, flipped them over and snugly tucked them both in. Pulling her close, she settled into the circle of his arms.

“Since you’ve told me your story, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Emily looked up at him. “Oh?”

“Do you know how I knew that this was _the house?_ ” he paused as her head shook. “I could see you and Mac in every room. I heard our kids playing outside and running through the halls. That’s how I knew.”

Emily ran her fingers through the light smattering of hair on his chest. “I could see it, too. For the first time in ten years, I want that. I’m not scared of marriage. I feel free. You’ve done that.” She yawned. “You’ve given me my life back. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.” He dropped a kiss down on top of her head. “What time is Mac coming home?”

She smiled. “Dad’s got the day off tomorrow. So she’ll spend the day with him and he’ll probably take her into Columbus or something, then out to eat. Why?”

“So, I get my girl all to myself tomorrow, then?”

“You do. What are you thinking?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Just thinking out loud.”

“Well, whatever you decide, I’m up for it, Chris.” She was struggling to keep her eyes open as she snuggled into him. Slightly tilting her head up, she realized that his eyes were open, watching her. She kissed him gently. “Good night, Handsome. I love you.”

“I love you too, Beautiful.”

She settled into a peaceful, comfortable sleep wrapped in Chris’ arms, completely unaware that on other side of town, someone had been keeping track of their every move, silently fuming that Emily wasn’t where she belonged.

With him.

 


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Betaed by Bebedora...

Chris watched Emily as she slept curled up next to him, her chest moving up and down gently. For the first time since he had met her, she seemed calm and peaceful. She had always looked innocent as she slept but now after hearing about the abuse that she had suffered, she looked even more so.

His fist clenched unconsciously as he thought about everything that she had told him. What was worse was that he could see it. _How dare that bastard hurt her._

Chris pursed his lips as he blew out a breath, trying to let go of the rage that he felt. He knew that he would never get to sleep if he didn’t do something about the anger that was bubbling inside him.

He slipped quietly from the bed, finding the gym shorts that he had thrown onto the floor. He put them on then turned back to Emily, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She smiled softly in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

Making his way downstairs into the basement and into the exercise room, he flipped on the light switch. He looked over the different exercise machines, deciding that none of them really fit his mood. For the first time in a long time, Chris wanted to hurt something—or someone. He spied the punching bag over in the corner of the room.

_Perfect._

Walking over to a supply cabinet, he popped a CD into the player, turned the volume up, then taped up his hands. He slipped the sparring gloves on, rolled his neck and shoulders as he walked over to the bag. Taking his stance, Chris let loose with a flurry of punches making the bag sway with every hit.

Soon, his punches and kicks matched the rhythm of the music. He usually didn’t listen to Metallica, but for some reason, it felt appropriate tonight. The heavy drums and ripping guitars fit his mood. He wanted to reap destruction onto the man that had caused his girl so much pain. With another series of powerful kicks and punches, Chris let himself fall deeper into his well of anger.

 

* * * *

 

Emily opened her eyes in the darkness and immediately knew that something was wrong. She slid her hand over to where Chris should’ve been and found the sheets cold to the touch. She was alone.

Propping herself up in bed, she looked around the room, then out the French doors. A gentle rain was still falling. Emily got out of bed, slipping her robe on. She couldn’t see any light coming from the en suite, so she knew that Chris wasn’t there.

_Where are you?_

She tied the belt tighter on her robe as she made her way downstairs, checking rooms as she went. The downstairs was just as dark as the upstairs. She peeked into the conservatory, thinking that maybe he was in there meditating. But it was just as dark as the other rooms. There was just one other place to look.

Descending the stairs, she could hear Metallica’s _Black Album_ playing in the exercise room. Grunts and the sound of something striking the soft leather of a punching bag intermingled with the melody. Emily followed the sounds and crept to the door, peering inside.

Chris looked like a man possessed. Sweat glistened on his bare back and chest as he delivered blow after blow upon the bag. His chest heaved with every breath that he took. Moving with grace and precision that she had only seen in his movies, he launched attack after attack upon the invisible foe. The ferocity of his blows were almost animalistic.

She thought that seeing him like this would scare her, but it didn’t. This was the same man that had so tenderly held her as she cried and had brought her so much pleasure. Emily knew that even after this, Chris would never hurt her. But seeing him so raw excited her as well.

She moved inside the room as he continued to pummel the bag, raining punches down on it. After what seemed like forever, the blows seemed to be losing their power, then stopped altogether. Chris sunk to the floor breathing heavy, then collapsed into sobs.

Emily rushed over and kneeled down next to him. She brushed a sweat-soaked strand of hair from his forehead. “Chris, honey, are you alright?”

He looked up at her, tears still rolling down his cheeks mixing with sweat. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you.”

Emily moved her knees, so she was sitting solidly on the floor. She flinched as the cold wood touched her skin. “Sorry for what? For what I went through?”

He nodded.

She grabbed his hands and gently removed his gloves. She peeled the tape off and kissed a reddened knuckle, bringing it up to her cheek. “Christopher, you couldn’t do anything about it. We didn’t even know each other back then. But I’m here. I made it through, and we’re together now. And I’m madly and completely in love with you. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

He pulled her closer, whispering into her hair. “I love you so much.”

Emily leaned back slightly. “I know you do. Now, let’s get off the floor and get to sleep, Romeo. I don’t like waking up to an empty bed.” She coaxed a smile onto his face.

“Let me turn the music off then we can go upstairs.”

Emily watched as Chris got to his feet, then helped her up. He walked over to the cabinet, and flipped a button. Instantly they were surrounded by silence. “I’m sorry that you woke up to an empty bed. I thought I was quiet.”

“You were. I guess I just automatically knew that you were gone.”

Together they made their way up to their room. Emily disrobed and got into bed as Chris shuffled down the hallway to the en suite. She heard the water from the shower turn on as she closed her eyes and relaxed into her pillow. Emily drifted as she waited for Chris to get out of the bathroom. Finally, she felt him lay down next to her and was pulled into his arms.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. He looked a little more serene than he did a couple hours before. “Are you alright?”

“I’m good. I guess I just needed to work through everything and process it to get it out of my system. I hope I didn’t frighten you.”

“You didn’t.”

“Even after what you saw?”

Emily smiled gently at him. “Especially after tonight. Chris, you don’t scare me. I know you’ll protect me and won’t hurt me. I know you care about me. It’s taken me a long time to come to terms with everything that I’ve been through. You just found out about everything tonight. I knew that you would need time to process everything. And I also know that we’re not through it all yet. There’s going to be some times that you’re going to have to do that and just go off by yourself. If that’s what you have to do, then that’s what you have to do. Believe me there were times when I wanted to rage against everything that he did to me,” she paused. “I still do, especially right now. Because now I know what real love is. I’ve got it with you.”

“You’re amazing.”

She ducked her head against his chest. “Whatever you say, Chris.” She sighed. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?”

“Umm…I don’t know. I think so. Why?”

“Well…” Emily glanced down, then back up at him. “You did something for me. And now I want to do something for you if you don’t mind. I think it might help.”

Chris arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, she moved over him, straddling his hips. “Tonight you showed me how much you care and how much you really love me. You focused everything you had on me and got nothing for yourself and to be honest, that doesn’t sit well with me. I want to give you something back.” She leaned over him and brushed his lips with hers.“Just lie back and relax.”

Emily crushed her lips to his. Outlining his bottom lip, she asked for admittance and when she gained it, she went in deeper to explore him. Their tongues wound around each other, teasing.

She pulled away trying to get more air into her lungs. Feeling his member stiffen between them, she brushed her core against him as she scooted down his body.

“Emily, what the fuck…”

“Please, Chris. I want to do this for you.” She kissed down his chest, tasting his skin. She felt his muscles jump as she got closer to where she wanted to be.

Finally, she grasped him in her hand, remembering how he much he liked it. Looking up at him, she placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin, then licked the tip, making him gasp.

“You don’t have to do this,” he breathed.

“I know, but I want to. I’m not afraid anymore.” Emily licked his member, feeling the veins and ridges. She situated herself a little lower, hollowed out her cheeks, and began to suck.

“Holy shit, Ems,” Chris moaned.

As she felt him go to the back of her throat, she relaxed her gag reflex, constricting her throat around him. His fingers tangled in her hair, then moved it to the side. Emily glanced up and watched as different emotions passed over his face. She reached underneath and cradled his sac gently, massaging him. Hearing his moans, she doubled her efforts. Emily could tell when that he was getting close by the way that he was clenching his hands in her hair and the sounds coming from him.

“Honey, you…you better move. I’m gonna…”

Emily shook her head, vibrating her throat. She could feel him grow larger in her mouth. Then with a loud groan, Chris shot his warm seed down her throat. Emily milked him, swallowing in time with the pulses of his climax. Then she cleaned him up with her tongue making sure that she had all of it.

“Fuck, Ems! That was…incredible,” he gasped as Emily moved away and took a drink of water. Chris pulled her up his body and kissed her firmly on the mouth. “Damn, you’ve got a talented tongue.” He crushed his mouth to hers again.

“You liked that, huh?” Emily brushed a strand back from his eyes. He had a look of sheer contentment and ecstasy on his face

“Oh my God, yes.”

She had always thought that giving a guy a blow job was something that she had had to endure. It had always been forced upon her, and Mark hadn’t tasted all that great. Chris, on the other hand, was perfect. He was more sweet than salty. It actually tasted good. She rested her head on Chris’ chest. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

“Mmm-hmm…” He yawned. “Definitely.”

Emily snuggled into him closer. “Was it really that good?”

“It wasn’t good, it was great. I think if you’d have gone any longer, I would’ve been crying. But what made it special is that you didn’t have to do it. You’ve made one of my fantasies real tonight.”

“I’m glad. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. I mean…” Emily searched for the right words. “It didn’t taste as bad as I thought it would.” She stopped. “Actually, it tasted pretty good. Besides I liked knowing that I was making you look like that. You had this kinda blissed-out look on your face.”

“I’m not surprised. Your mouth felt amazing.” He dropped a kiss onto her hair, then relaxed back into the pillows. “I love you, babe. Good night.”

“I love you too, Chris.” She watched as his eyes drifted closed as he pulled her closer and intertwined their legs together. She sighed and joined him in sleep.

 

* * * *

 

The next morning, Emily opened her eyes as the soft beams of sunlight bathed her skin. She immediately looked over and watched as the filtered light drifted across Chris’ face. He looked calm and restful, almost childlike as he slept.

She smiled as she ran a fingertip over his cheek, caressing his skin. Slipping out of bed, she watched as Chris grabbed her pillow and held it to him. Emily crept over to her dresser and picked out a sports bra,  a pair of high-cut dance briefs, and a short sheer skirt. After the day and night before, she had some excess energy that she needed to burn off. She hadn’t danced in a while and suddenly she felt the urge. Chris had not only given her her sexuality back, but he had helped her gain her identity back.

She quickly dressed then turned back to the lone occupant in the bed. Leaning down, she kissed him gently on the cheek, then made her way out of the room and downstairs to where her studio awaited.

Emily switched on the light switch and admired the room that Chris had put in for her. She still couldn’t believe that he had done this and it was hers. As she walked over to where the stereo was set up, she did some neck and shoulder rolls to loosen up her muscles. Flipping through her CD’s, she found a mix that she had put together with some of her favorite Shakira songs, with some Prince mixed in for variety. She popped it into the player and turned the volume up.

As the vocal part of “Let’s Go Crazy”piped through the speakers in the ceiling, Emily did some warm-up stretches. She let her mind remember what had happened the night before. She had told Chris everything, and to her amazement, he was still here. He still wanted her. She never expected that she would have anyone like him in her life, let alone be in love with her.

When she felt that her muscles were sufficiently limber, Emily found the beat and started moving to it. She watched her reflection in the mirrors as she danced, automatically correcting her form. As the music played on, she began to move more fluidly, remembering steps that had been long forgotten, but were swiftly coming back.

The music changed to a Rihanna song and instantly she corrected her movements to match. She remembered an old dance routine that she had choreographed for one of her classes, and quickly adapted it to just one person since she was the only one dancing. Her hips gyrated while she did the complicated dance steps.

There was one part of the song that made her wish that Chris was awake and down here with her. She wanted to feel him against her as they danced, but she understood that he needed his sleep. They had been through so much the night before. She closed her eyes and let herself get absorbed in the music.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist as someone started moving with her. Emily opened her eyes to see a smiling Chris behind her. He had left his chest bare, but was dressed in gym shorts. As they danced to the music, Emily was impressed at how fast Chris was picking things up. She threw in a complicated spin, which when he grabbed her hand, made it even more difficult. Then he dipped her into a deep back bend. Emily was a little dizzy because of the power that he’d used. She looked up at him and saw the love and desire that he had in his eyes.

At the end of the song, they sunk to the floor laughing, but out of breath.

“Damn, Pine, you can move.” She rested her head on his stomach.

“So can you. That was amazing. And you say you’re not a professional? You coulda fooled me.”

“I’m not. I just like to dance.” Emily moved to lay next to him, and propped herself up on an elbow. “Good morning, handsome.”

“Good morning to you, too. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. What about you?”

Chris chuckled. “You know I did. I’m still thinking about last night. You blew my mind a little.”

“Payback, babe. I’m just glad that you enjoyed it.” She smiled brightly at him. Emily did some leg stretches to keep her muscles limber, then stood up.

“I did, a lot.” Chris sat up, watching her. “I want to see you dance more. Will you show me?”

“What do you want to see?”

“Anything.”

“Hmm…okay, but only if you join me. You got me to take up yoga, so you’ve got to dance with me. Turn about’s fair play.”

“I…uh…I can’t dance. Or at least, my friends have told me that I can’t dance. When I try, it looks like frat-boy dancing.”

“Whatever, Chris. I’ll be the judge of that.” As Emily walked over to the sound system and selected another track to play, Chris stood up. She put on a stylized version of the song “Fever” by Sarah Vaughn. “Now just feel the music and move.” She leaned against the mirrored wall and watched as Chris started to move.

As she studied him, she saw that he definitely had potential. He had good rhythm and coordination. She joined him and started dancing with him. He stopped and watched for a second, then quickly picked up the steps that she was doing. Soon, they were moving in perfect synchronicity.

As another song began to play, she grinned at him. “Not bad. Not bad at all. Your friends are full of shit, by the way. You can dance. You’ve got the basics, you just need a little refinement.”

“Show me.”

“Watch.” She began to move to the music and he immediately grabbed her waist and followed her rhythm. She started to throw in salsa moves and exaggerated her hip movements. He picked up on it and copied her, but also started to complement her actions with his own. She had never had a dance partner that was as attuned to her as he was. Chris was surprising her at every turn. Every time the music changed, they both picked up on it and changed with it.

By the time the CD ended, they were both out of breath and laying on the floor.

“That was a helluva workout. I didn’t think it would be, but damn it was.”

Emily smiled up at him. “Now you know why I like doing it. Half the stuff that I was doing, I haven’t done in a while. That was fun.”

“Yeah, it was. So what do you want to do today?”

“Do you want to see someplace special? It’s a place that I went to a lot after my mom died.”

“I’d love to. You want me to bring my camera?”

“I do. Why don’t we stop at Molly’s for breakfast and then we can leave from there. Just make sure you wear some decent athletic shoes. It’s a hike.”

“Sounds perfect.” Chris got up, then helped her off the floor.

They made their way upstairs into their room. Getting undressed, they took a slow leisurely shower. This time, Emily wasn’t afraid to touch him. It was like all of her fears had been washed away with the storm the night before. They took turns soaping each other up. Chris then shampooed her hair, running his fingers through the wet strands. Emily cooed with happiness.

“God, that feels good.”

“Only the best for my girl.”

They got out of the shower, dried off, and dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Emily grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from her closet.

“Why the sweatshirt?”

“Where we’re going it might get a little cold. I’d recommend grabbing a hoodie. You can always take it off if you get hot later.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Chris went back to his own closet, taking her advice.

They went downstairs, where Chris ducked into his office to grab his camera bag. As Emily sat on the sofa to put her tennis shoes on, she could hear him rummaging around. After a few minutes, he walked out of the room with a backpack over his shoulder.

“Sorry, I thought that if we were going to be hiking, this would be easier than lugging my other bag around.”

“It would be. You ready?”

He nodded. “After you m’lady.”

“You’re so corny, Pine,” Emily giggled.

“Takes one to know one, Lawrence.”

They got into Chris’ Camaro and made their way to Molly’s. On the way, Emily grabbed his hand. Chris brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“Are you alright?”

“I am, Chris. Last night was huge for me. It’s like this giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and I’m still not used to feeling this relief. You helped me gain so much of myself back last night. It’s like I don’t have to hide myself anymore. I’m not ashamed.”

“You should never feel ashamed. I keep telling you, you’re amazing. I feel honored to be next to you.”

Chris parked the car next to the restaurant, Emily saw several police cruisers parked there. She recognized her father’s car next to another one of Lancaster’s finest. “Hey, at least it’s not as bad as the last time.”

“You’re right. Let’s do this, I’m starving.”

Emily giggled at him. “Jeez, Chris, always thinking with your stomach.”

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand, the door chime announcing their arrival, letting their eyes adjust to the change of light. They looked around the restaurant, picking out the table that was filled with blue uniforms. Along with the officers were a casually-dressed man and a little girl. Emily smiled broadly as she watched Mac turn and lock eyes on them.

“Mom! Chris!” Mac scooted her chair back and ran to them, hugging Emily first and then Chris. He lifted her up in his arms, settling her against his hip.

“Hey, Munchkin.”

Chuck turned towards them and motioned them over, as another table was immediately added to the existing row.

Chris shrugged. “You want to?”

“Sure, why not?” Emily called out a greeting to Connie, who smiled back at threesome. They walked over to Chuck, who extended a hand for Chris to shake.

“Didn’t expect to see you here this morning.”

“Hi, Chief.” Chris put Mac down then shook his extended hand. “It was Ems’ idea.” He turned to the other officers seated around the tables. “Hey Joe. Terry. Everyone.”

Chuck turned to his daughter. “Your idea?”

Emily hugged her father in greeting. “Yeah, Dad. I thought we’d eat here and then go to Logan to show Chris something. You’re still taking Mac, right?”

Emily looked unflinchingly into her father’s eyes. She knew that he could read her like a book and see that something had changed with her and Chris the night before. She saw the changes in herself when she looked in the mirror that morning.

“Of course. When I picked her up this morning, we talked about it and we both decided that it was zoo time. She’s been looking forward to it for a while. I haven’t been there in ages. You know how much she enjoys it.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a plan, Dad.”

They sat down at the table. Connie came and got their drink order. After she left, Chuck leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. “Honey, are you alright? You seem different.”

“I am different, Dad. For the first time in years, I feel like myself. I’ve finally let everything go.”

“You told him, didn’t you? About what happened?”

“I did. I told him everything.” She took a breath. “And now, it’s like a huge weight has been lifted off, and I can finally live my life.”

“Good for you. I’m so proud of you.” Chuck hugged her close.

“Thanks, Dad,” Emily smiled gratefully. She reached under the table and grabbed Chris’ hand, intertwining their fingers. Chris brought it up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

“So, Chris, the Chief told us that you were going back to California,” Joe told him as Connie brought their drinks and took their orders.

Chris nodded. “Only for a couple weeks or so. I got offered an opportunity to appear at a fan expo to help promote a movie I shot last year. Then when I heard that Ems and Mac had never been out to California, we decided that we were going to make it a family vacation. It’ll give me a chance to show off my hometown and give her a taste of what I do for a living. Plus, my birthday is around that time, and it’s kinda a big one. My mom and dad have been dropping hints about me going back to celebrate it. And to celebrate someone else’s, too.”

“A big one, huh? How old?” Terry asked.

Emily supplied the answer. “You’re an old man, Pine. The big three-five.”

“Yeah, yeah. And then a week later who’s turning that age as well, missy?” he asked teasingly.

Emily’s face fell. She hesitantly held up her hand. Then she grinned. “Yeah, I’m turning thirty-five. So what?”

“Yeah, so what.” Chris leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you, too,” Emily whispered.

Chris turned to Chuck. “Speaking of the vacation. While we’re gone I was wondering if you could send an officer by every once and a while to check on the house.”

“Sure, Chris. We’d be happy to,” Joe said. “We’ll take that patrol route, Chief.”

“Thanks, Joe. I appreciate it,” Chris replied.

Connie brought their food and they continued their conversations as they ate. Emily looked towards her daughter.

“Mac, yesterday when we went shopping, we found the rest of your princess stuff for your room.”

“You did? Cool.”

“Yep. It’s pretty. I think you’ll like it.”

“Awesome, Mom!”

Soon they were finished with their meals. The bills were paid, and as they separated to go to their respective vehicles, Emily hugged her father and Mac.

“We’ll see you, tonight. Have fun with Grandpa.”

“I will, Mom. Bye Chris.”

“Bye Munchkin. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Mac walked to Chuck’s cruiser and waited as Emily, Chris and Chuck talked.

Chris shook Chuck’s hand again, then pulled Emily closer to him. “Why don’t you go wait in the car. I want to talk to your dad for a second.”

She smiled and nodded. Chris had a look in his eyes that she had come to recognize as his “plotting look”.

Emily walked to the car and got in. She watched as the two most important men in her life conversed. Chris was smiling as he talked. They shook hands again and Chris waved to Mac, before he turned and made his way to the car.

As he got in and settled himself in the driver’s seat, she asked, “What was all that about?”

“Nothing. Just finalizing with him for when we’ll be gone, that’s all.”

“Yeah, right. Pine. You forget I know when you’re planning something. I’ve learned to read your looks really well.”

“Maybe you have, maybe you haven’t.” He leaned over and kissed her gently. “Now, tell me where we’re going.”

She directed him out of the parking lot and out of town. As they drove, she relaxed back in her seat. She only spoke to direct him to make a turn. Finally after about a half an hour, she told him to pull into a parking lot. “We’re here.”

He found a parking space and pulled in, shutting the car off. They got out and grabbing the backpack with his camera, Chris glanced around.

“What is this place? This is beautiful.”

“You’re in the Hocking Hills. This is Old Man’s Cave.” Emily walked over to his side of the car and joined him. “Just wait. You haven’t seen anything yet.” She grabbed his hand and led him over past the visitors’ center to the start of the trails. Chris stopped by a bench and quickly took out his camera, fitting the lens onto the body of the camera. Then he put the camera strap around his neck and swung the backpack over his shoulder again.

“You ready?”

“Lead on, Ems.” He reached out and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together. The sounds of a waterfall echoed in the distance.

She leisurely led them down a path to a darkened tunnel. “Now watch your step. You’re going to have to feel your way along.”

The light brightened slightly as they made their way through the tunnel. Emily stopped right before the last step.

“Are you ready to see something beautiful?”

He nodded silently.

“Go look out there.”

Chris walked ahead of her and out of the tunnel. Before them was an observation platform overlooking a small waterfall cascading into a lagoon. Overhead, they were covered by a canopy of trees.

“My God,” he gasped.

She joined him. “Makes you feel kinda small, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” He brought his camera up and took a couple shots, then he turned it on her, and took a shot of her leaning against the rock face. “How’d you find this place?”

“I can’t really remember.” She shrugged before leading him down the steps that were cut into the rock. Every once in a while, he would stop her so he could snap a picture of her. “When my mom died, there were times that I just wanted to get away. Mac was in pre-school at the time, so I had the days to myself. Before she was killed, my mom would come over and we would do things together, but after…” She paused. “My dad lost himself in his work and so I didn’t really have anyone to be with.”

She took a deep breath. “I needed time with my thoughts. I didn’t know how to grieve. One day I went driving, and I found this place. I had much the same experience that you did when you first walked through the tunnel. I was overwhelmed by it. I was finally able to let go of the sadness that I felt for losing my mom.” She sat down on the step, looking out over the land.

Chris walked ahead of her then turned, the camera up to his eye. “Stay right like that.” He snapped the picture, then brought the camera down to look at the display. “Tell me more.”

Emily stood up and led him further down the trail to the waterfall. She stared into the water.“My mom was like my best friend. I could tell her everything, and then all of sudden, she was just ripped away because of the actions of one stupid guy. When I came here, though, it was like I knew she was still with me. I could hear her tell me that it was going to be alright.” A single tear rolled down her cheek. “And she was right. I found you. I’ve finally been able to let my past go and let someone in. Someone that I care very deeply for and that I’m crazy about.”

Chris pulled her closer. “I’m crazy about you too, Ems. You’re the only person that I’ve ever met that has understood me and has treated me normally. Well, other than my family. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” They stood there watching the water cascade down the falls. It was heavier because of the rain that had come through the night before. The sound soothed Emily and calmed her tears.

There was a older couple near them. “Excuse me,” Chris called. “I hate to bother you, but would you mind taking a picture of us?”

“Not at all,” the man replied.

Chris handed over his camera and directed him on which button controlled the shutter. Then, he pulled Emily closer, wrapping his arms around her. Emily sighed into his chest and looked toward the camera, smiling softly. The shutter clicked.

As Chris retrieved the camera, he apologized for disturbing them and thanked them for taking the picture.

“It’s no problem. Have a great day.”

“Thanks. We will.” He strolled back to where Emily stood. She looked up at him.

“Let’s go home, Chris.”

Chris kissed her forehead before leading her forward.

Silently, they ascended the steps back towards the surface—and towards the life that Emily knew she was no longer afraid to lead.

 


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Betaed by Bebedora.

As they drove home to Lancaster, the skies darkened overhead. Emily looked over at Chris as he held the wheel steady. “Just another summer thunderstorm.” Large drops fell on the windshield as they pulled into their driveway. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. Emily grabbed Chris’ backpack as he went to unlock the door. “Why don’t you start figuring out what you want for supper and maybe pop in a movie or something and I’ll put your bag away.”

“Sounds good.”

Emily took the backpack and strode into his office. She glanced around the room. Unlike the rest of the house where there was a mixture of both of their tastes, this room was all Chris. His design influence was reflected from every piece of furniture to the knickknacks that were on the bookcases. His desk held snapshots of his family, taken over the Fourth of July holiday. None of them were featured more prominently than the picture of the two of them together, holding each other. Emily smiled softly as she studied the picture, remembering the day that it had been taken.

Looking down on the desk, she spied a folded white piece of paper. It was crumpled like it had been stuffed somewhere. Emily opened the note and immediately recognized the block printing. Her blood ran cold through her veins like ice.

_“Hey, honey, how about…”_

Emily looked up as Chris called from the door. She held up the piece of paper in her hand. “Christopher, what the fuck is this?”

“It’s a note.”

“I see it’s a fucking note. When did it come?”

“The Fourth of July…it was in your mailbox.”

She shook her head unbelieving. “You found it. You _found_ it? When were you going to tell me?”

“Ems…”

“Don’t you _dare_ ‘Ems’ me, Chris. I trusted you. I told you everything. I let you in. And now you can’t even bother to tell me about a note that you _found?_ What else are you hiding from me? I can’t fucking believe you would do something like this to me.”

“Emily, I…” He went to put his arms around her.

Emily threw the note back down on the desk then put her hands up defensively. “Don’t you dare touch me, Chris.” She pushed past him and grabbed her keys and wallet. “I gotta get out of here. I can’t stand the sight of you anymore. This is over.”

Without even thinking, Emily ran to Chris’ Camaro and peeled out down the driveway. She swiped at the tears falling from her eyes as she drove. She had let him in so far deep and now…now he had hurt her to the bone.

Driving blindly through the town, she headed towards the only place where she could talk to someone who would understand. She wanted her mother.

Turning into the driveway for the cemetery, she stopped near her mother’s headstone. Stumbling out of the car, Emily made her way to Bobbi’s grave and collapsed on the wet grass. Great sobs wracked her body as she lay there, the wetness soaking through her clothes to her skin.

“Mom, I miss you so much. I wish you were here to tell me that things were going to be alright.” She took a deep breath. “I found out that Chris has been hiding something from me. Why? _Why?_ I thought he loved me.”

 _Baby, he does love you. He loves you so much._ The wind whipped her wet hair around to lash at her face. _Maybe he was protecting you._

“By hiding a note from me? How is that protecting me?”

_Weren’t you doing the same thing, hiding the shoebox from him? Maybe he was hiding the note so you would have fun and relax._

“I…”

_You ‘what’, Emily Elizabeth? Mark hurt you so much that you don’t know which way is up. You’re always waiting for the other shoe to drop and get hurt again. One thing I do know, is that young man loves you with his whole heart and soul. I haven’t seen you this happy in such a long time._

“What should I do?”

_Trust him, baby. He’s hurting just as much as you right now. Maybe more because of what you told him last night. I wish I was there to hug you and tell you everything will be alright. And it will be. I love you so much._

“I love you, Mom. I miss you.”

Emily closed her eyes and let the storm crash around her. She thought back over the conversation that she had imagined in her mind and realized that she never let Chris explain why he had done what he did. Instinctively she knew that he wasn’t hiding anything from her. Chris wasn’t like that. He _wasn’t_ Mark. Somehow, she knew that he _was_ protecting her and Mac.

Tears formed in her eyes again as she realized what she had done. She had told him that she didn’t want to see him again. _Oh my God, I told him that it was over. I’ve said goodbye to the only man that I’ve ever loved. What have I done?_ Emily screamed and clawed at the grass wishing for the earth to swallow her whole as her sobs mixed with the storm.

 

* * * *

 

Several hours later, Chris paced around the house going from window to window, watching for the black Camaro to pull in. He wanted—no—he needed Emily home. At first he was furious at her tirade, but after he had calmed, he thought about everything that she had been through. He knew why she had acted the way she did. It was a part of the PTSD. He had refreshed his memory by reading up on the subject on the internet. He also remembered what Jordan had said during all of those hours of research that she’d helped him with while he was prepping for his role in _Shadow Recruit._ Emily was showing all of the classic symptoms.

He needed to explain why he had hid the note. He had honestly forgotten about it until he saw it when he was cleaning out his camera bag that morning, and was planning on putting it with the others. It had truly been left out by total mistake.

As the storm outside got worse, he finally had had enough. Chris picked up the phone and dialed. It only rang once before being picked up.

_“Lancaster Police Department, O’Neil speaking.”_

“Joe? It’s Chris.”

_“Hey, Chris. What can I do for you?”_

“Emily’s missing. And I’m worried. She and I got into a fight and she peeled out of here. And now…”

_“Dammit. I’m just getting off shift and the Chief’s out of town. You bought the Mitchell place, right?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Stay there. I’ll be there in five minutes.”_

“I’m calling Kim Webber, Emily’s best friend, so someone can be here when Mac gets home.”

_“I know Kim. Tell her I’ll pick her up and drop her off at your place.”_

“Good idea. Thanks Joe.”

Chris hung up then immediately dialed another number.

_“Hello?”_

“Kim, it’s Chris. I need you to do me a favor.” Chris spoke evenly, but he could hear his own worried tone in his voice.

_“Chris, what’s wrong?”_

“Just listen. I need you to pack an overnight bag quickly and wait by your front door. Joe O’Neil is coming by and picking you up and bringing you over here.”

_“Why?”_

Chris took a deep breath. “Emily and I got into a fight over something, and she ran. She took my Camaro.”

_“Oh shit.”_

“I need someone here to let Chuck and Mac in. Joe and I are going to go out and look for her.”

_“Just find her Chris. I’ll see you in a few.”_

“Thanks, Kim.”

Chris hung up and started to pace. He peered out into the raging storm. “God, Emily, where the hell are you?”

Not even five minutes later, a knock sounded. Chris strode over to the front door and opened it. Standing on the doorstep was Joe and Kim.

“Hey guys, come on in.”

They walked in, Kim shaking the rain off of her coat. “Still nothing?”

Chris shook his head sadly. Kim hugged him. “You’ll find her. And this will all blow over.”

“I hope so. I can’t lose her.” Chris looked over to Joe. “You ready?”

“Let’s get going.”

Chris grabbed his keys before he and Joe ran to his cruiser. Lightning lit up the sky as they drove through town. The two men were silent, both immersed in their own thoughts. Finally, Joe broke the silence.

“What happened? Why did she run?”

“God, Joe.” Chris sighed. “Emily told me something in confidence but the long and short of it is, she thought I was hiding something from her. And she accused me of breaking her trust, which I didn’t. I honestly forgot that I even had the damned thing until I unpacked my camera bag this morning. She flew off the handle and told me we were through.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret. I’ve known Emily practically my entire life. She was always happy, very easy going, but fearless. There was even a time that I thought she and I would…but it didn’t happen. She went off to college and I stayed here. But when she came back from Virginia, she’d changed. She was scared of her own shadow half of the time.”

“Joe, she told me a lot of stuff last night. I don’t want to betray her trust any more than I have, but needless to say, I’d like to take a crack at that rotten ex-husband of hers.” Chris’ dripped with menace.

Joe sighed. “I figured some awful stuff happened to her, but I never wanted to pry. But since you’ve been here, she’s become more like the girl I knew. We always thought that she’d be the one to make it out of here, do something with her life. She had big dreams and just as big opportunities. Then that asshat of an ex squashed all of it for her. She was a shell of what she used to be.”

“Well, I’m not going to squash any of her dreams. If she wants to live them, then I’ll let her. I’ll encourage the hell out of her. I know that there’s something lurking just below the surface, just waiting to break out. I’ve seen it. She’s has that ‘it’ thing that people in my business recognize.”

“Did you know that she got offered a scholarship to some theater school in New York?”

“No, I didn’t,” Chris said quietly.

“We all wanted her to take it.” Joe shook his head. “But she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to leave the state. She wanted to stay close to her parents.” Joe took a breath. “Emily was and is a ‘Daddy’s Girl’. But she loved Bobbi desperately, too. She has a lot of Bobbi in her. Her mom loved the movies, theatre, anything like that. Emily was devastated when she was killed. Those two were inseparable.”

Chris started working through the things that Joe had told him. A nagging thought kept worming itself into his brain. As he focused more onto it, the more it made sense.

“Shit! I think I know where she is. Bobbi’s grave. We need to get to the cemetery. Now!”

Joe turned the car toward the direction of the graveyard. He pulled in near Bobbi’s gravesite, then turned the spotlight on the cruiser searching for any sign of Emily.

“There!” Chris pointed to the Camaro. Joe parked, then glanced over at Chris, handing him his flashlight.

“I’ve got an extra one in the trunk.”

“Get it. And if you’ve got blankets, we’re going to need them. She left in a light t-shirt and a hoodie. If she’s out in this, she’s going to be soaked.”

“You got it, Chris.”

They got out of the car. Turning on the flashlight, Chris peered through the darkness. The driving rain slashed through the light as he spotted a body crumpled onto the grass near a headstone.

“Joe, I think I found her!” Chris ran over to the figure with Joe quick on his heels. His heart broke as he saw Emily lying on the soaked ground. Her hands were covered with mud, as if she had been clawing her way down to her mother’s casket. He kneeled down and shook her gently. “Ems? Emily, honey, come on. Wake up. We gotta get you home.”

Joe handed Chris a blanket and as he wrapped it around her, Chris felt her shudder. She curled a little tighter into a ball. “Shit! She’s freezing.”

“Do we need to call the paramedics?” Joe asked, concerned.

“I don’t think so. I gotta get her warm though.” Chris swept Emily up in his arms, and took off running towards his car.

 

* * * *

 

Emily floated in a sea of comfort. She dreamt that Chris had come for her and had swept her up like a prince. He had taken care of her, gotten her dry and warm. As she awoke, she could still hear the storm raging outside, but she was safe from the rain.

Emily opened her eyes and glanced down at the large soft t-shirt that she was wearing. Pulling the collar up to her nose, she could smell Chris’ scent on it. She looked around the familiar setting of the bedroom that she shared with Chris, until focusing on concerned blue eyes of the man that she thought that she had lost forever. He looked like he’d freshly showered with his hair slicked back and was dressed in sweat pants and a worn t-shirt.

“Chris? What…”

“Emily,” he said with a relieved sigh, then leaned down and kissed her gently. “Thank God. You had us worried. You had _me_ worried.”

“How’d I get here?”

“After you didn’t come back, I called the police department and got Joe. We went out to try and find you. Joe…” Chris took a breath. “He told me some things and I put two and two together and figured that you would go out to the cemetery.”

“You came after me?”

Chris took her hand and squeezed it, reassuringly. “I did. Emily, I don’t think you realize just how much I love you. You and the little girl that’s waiting downstairs are my world.”

Emily looked up and saw tears forming in his eyes. Her own started rolling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I should never have said the the things that I said to you. I didn’t let you explain. I feel…”

“Sweetheart. I’m sorry, too. I should’ve told you about the note. I didn’t want to ruin your day when it showed up. I honestly forgot about it until I saw it in my bag this morning. I wasn’t hiding it from you deliberately. You’ve gotta believe me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you over this.”

“I do believe you.” She brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. “Chris, I was afraid that you wouldn’t want me after what I said to you. I thought I had said goodbye to the only man that I’d ever loved. And I don’t want that. Please forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. We’re still dealing with a lot of raw emotions from last night. We’re learning as we go along. I just love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Emily told him sincerely. “I…I want forever with you.”

“I want that too, Emily Elizabeth.”

Chris leaned over, brushing her lips with his. He caressed her cheeks before easing his mouth over hers. She reveled in his taste and his warmth. Thrusting her fingers into his hair, Emily pulled him closer.

A knock sounded on their door.

_“Can we come in?”_

Emily looked to Chris for an explanation. “Joe dropped off Kim so there would be someone around when Mac came home. When I carried you in, she told me in no uncertain terms that I should take care of you and that she was definitely spending the night. I had made her pack an overnight bag just in case. Your dad also wanted you to call him when you woke up, to make sure that you were alright.”

“Well, I guess I better get that phone call out of the way.” She looked towards the door. “Let them in. I want to see Mac.”

Chris handed her the cordless phone as he got up and walked over toward the door. Emily dialed the number and waited for the line to connect. After a few seconds, she heard her father’s voice.

_“Hey, Chris, is she okay?”_

“Hi, Daddy,” she said softly.

 _“Emily.”_ She could hear her father sigh with relief over the phone. _“You had us all so scared. Don’t you ever do that again, young lady.”_

“I’ll try not to. And I’m okay. Or as good as can be expected.” She looked towards the door as her little girl ran into the room with her best friend following behind. They perched on the bed, while Chris climbed up and sat next to her, his back against the headboard. He pulled her closer to him.

“Chris told me that you wanted me to call.” She took a deep breath. “Daddy, when do you go in tomorrow?”

_“Around nine a.m. Why?”_

“Could you stop here beforehand? Chris and I need to talk to you about something. I’ll make breakfast.”

_“You don’t have to do that, but okay. Make it around eight-thirty, if you feel up to it. I love you, sweetie.”_

“I love you too, Dad. Bye.” She hung up the phone, then handed it to Chris. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Emily knew that he could read her eyes. It was time for her father to know about the notes that had been appearing at her house. She vowed that it was going to be the last time that some maniac was going to steal her happiness away.

“Mom, are you really alright?”

Emily pulled the little girl close, burying her nose in her daughter’s hair. “I am, Mac. And I’m sorry that I scared you guys. I can’t promise that I won’t do it again, but I’ll try not to.”

“Okay. While you were sleeping, Aunt Kim helped me put all my princess stuff up. I love it. Thank you for getting it for me.”

Chris ruffled the little girl’s hair. “You’re welcome, Munchkin. Anything for you.” He glanced over at Emily. “And anything for you, too.” He kissed her on the lips.

“Mom? Chris? May I watch TV in here with you?”

Emily looked over at Chris as he shrugged. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Chris found the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until he found a cartoon network.

Mac climbed up next to Emily and snuggled into her.

Emily reached out and grabbed Kim’s hand. “Thanks for coming out and taking care of Mac.”

Kim smiled. “It’s not a problem, Ems. I’m just glad that you’re back here and safe. I’m going to bed. Thanks again for letting me spend the night even though you didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” She moved a little closer and whispered into Emily’s ear. “Take it easy on Chris. He’s loves you so damn much. He’s a keeper.”

“I know, Kim. Sleep well,” Emily replied as her friend stood up and walked towards the door.

Kim left, but not before turning back and watching the three of them chuckling at the antics of Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd and the rest of the Looney Toons.

An hour later, Mac’s chuckles had turned to snores. Emily had been drifting in and out as well. Chris slipped from the bed and came over to where she had cuddled into Emily’s side. As he stood next to her, Emily looked up, curiously.

“I’m just going to carry her to bed.”

Emily kissed her little girl on the cheek. “Night Mac. Love you.”

Mac mumbled incoherently as Chris picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hallway to her own room.

Emily closed her eyes as she waited for Chris to get back. Lights were turned off. Material rustled and dropped to the floor as Chris stripped off his clothes, then the mattress dipped as he got back into bed. As he pulled her closer, she discovered that he had stripped down completely. She made a slight sound.

“I can always put my clothes back on.”

“It’s okay, Romeo. I’m a little hot anyway.” She quickly pulled her T-shirt and underwear off, tossing them on the floor next to her side of the bed. She settled next to him, resting her head on his chest. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s alright, baby. It will get better. It won’t happen right away, but I promise you, that everything _will_ get better. I’m just so proud of you for all that you’ve accomplished so far.”

She sighed, running her fingertips over his chest. “Chris?”

“Hmmm…”

“Thank you for coming after me. And I know it’s been hard, but thank you for loving me.”

“Emily, I don’t have a choice in the matter. I fell for you when I first met you. I’ll always love you. Loving someone is supposed to be hard. It’s not perfect. But it’s right. _This_ is right.”

She turned her head and kissed his chest.

A few moments passed as they both lay there, relaxing in each other’s company.

“Ems?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the scholarship to New York?”

“Umm…I guess it just never came up. Joe must’ve told you. Yeah, I got a scholarship to Pace in New York City. But I didn’t take it. I wasn’t ready to leave all the way. I wanted to stay somewhat close to my parents. So, I declined the scholarship and went to Bowling Green instead. They offered me a full ride academic scholarship, plus room, board, and books. And I jumped at it.”

“How many productions were you in?”

“My fair share.” She stopped and sighed at his unbelieving look. “Fine. I was in a lot of them. I think that the theatre department wasn't quite sure what to do with me. I kept nailing auditions, then doing plays, as well as keeping up with the rest of my classes.”

“If you could do it all again and go to Pace instead, would you?”

“No. My past made me part of who I am right now. And I wouldn’t have Mac.” Emily fell silent as Chris dropped a kiss down onto her hair. She snuggled a little more into him, basking in the warmth of his body. She thought that she had given this up, but this kind, gentle, _loving_ man had taken her back without question. Her eyes fell closed. “I love you, Chris.”

“I love you, too.”

 

* * * *

 

“Hey babe, can you get the door?” Emily called as she heard door bell ring. She was busy finishing up breakfast. They had woken up slowly, leisurely. Emily flushed as she remembered Chris’ caresses that had set her on fire. Her mind flashed on the image of Chris’ head between her legs and the pleasure that he had wrung out of her.

She heard voices as Chris and her father came back into the kitchen. She looked up. “Hey, Daddy.”

“Hi, honey. You look a lot better than when I saw you last.”

“I feel better. Chris and I talked before I called you, so things are good.” She smiled as she turned to Chris. “Things are _really_ good. Could you tell Mac and Kim that breakfast is ready?”

“I’m on it.” Chris walked away to find them.

Chuck came around the counter and hugged his daughter. “What happened last night? Chris kinda told me but I want to hear it from you.”

“I guess I’m still getting used to being a part of this couple-thing. I’ve been seeing a therapist for about a month now, and she told me that because of what Mark did, I have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. So, I’m learning how to cope with all of that. The other part is why we wanted to talk to you.”

Chuck shook his head slowly in understanding. “Something that we shouldn’t be talking about in front of Mac, right? So, I take it that this partially police business.”

“It is.”

“After breakfast then, the three of us will meet somewhere so you and Chris can tell me the whole story.”

“Sounds good, Dad.”

_“Grandpa!”_

“There’s my girl!” He picked up Mac and hugged her to him. “Hi, Kim.”

“Hey Chuck.”

Chris picked up the platters of food that Emily had fixed and put them on the table. Everyone migrated over to the breakfast nook where Chris had set the table earlier.

Chuck chuckled. “Damn, you guys don’t do anything halfway, do you?”

Emily pointed to Chris, smiling. “Blame him, Dad. He did it.”

Chris shrugged. “Can’t help it. It’s how I was raised.” He bumped Emily in the shoulder. “You should know that by now.”

“I do, and that’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

They sat down and started passing around the platters. Chuck looked appreciatively at the food.

“This looks amazing, Emily.”

“Thanks. It took me a while, but I think I finally found my groove in this new kitchen.”

Kim turned to Emily. “Have you decided what you’re going to do with your house yet?”

Emily and Chris looked at each other as Emily reached over and took Chris’ hand, squeezing it. She took a deep breath. “I have, Kim. I’m donating the furniture and selling the place. We got the stuff out of there that I want, so we don’t really need what’s left. Besides, Mac and I love it here. I’ve gotta call Peggy and set up an appointment to put it on the market. We’ll get the ball rolling on that before we leave for California.”

Chuck let a smile grace his face. “Somehow I knew that this was what you were going to do. I’m going to be honest with you two. At first I wasn’t sure about this arrangement that you’ve got going. You have to admit, it was awful fast-moving. But now after how happy I’ve seen you, and even with the bumps in the road, I approve of this.” He turned to Chris. “But don’t you think that for one second I can renege on this, Chris. You hurt my little girl, you’ll be back to California faster than you can blink.”

Chris gulped. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

Emily giggled at Chris’ expression. “Daddy, be nice.”

“I am nice.” Chuck bit off a piece of bacon and chewed.

The phone rang and Chris got up to answer it. “Excuse me for a second.” He walked away from the table.

Minutes later, Emily could hear him speaking in hushed tones. She couldn’t for the life of her make out what he was saying.

Emily turned and watched as he disappeared into another room. “Wonder what that’s all about?”

“Ummm…I don’t know.”

Emily didn’t miss the twinkle in Kim’s eye. “What aren’t you telling me Webber?”

“Not saying a word.”

Chris came back into the room and sat down. Emily looked at him curiously. He leaned over and kissed her.

“After we finish breakfast and talk with your Dad, we have to go out for a bit, alright?”

“Pine, what the fuck did you do?”

He grinned mischievously. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Gah…” Emily looked sideways at her boyfriend. “I hate when you do this.”

“No, you don’t. You love it.”

After they finished eating, they went to go sit in the living room with their coffees. Emily suggested that Mac go outside and play. She obeyed and bounded off to the back yard. Soon, they could hear the little girl playing on the swing set.

Chuck patted his full belly as he looked to the pair seated on the couch in front of him. “Thanks for the meal, Ems. But now, what’s so important?”

Emily cleared her throat. “Well, Dad. First of all, don’t be mad at me. I’m not sure if I could take it, if you were. I did this to protect you, Mac, and most of all myself.”

Chuck reached over and took her hand. “Honey, I could never be mad at you. Just tell me what’s going on.”

Taking a deep breath, she started slowly. “About six months ago, I started receiving these notes. They were the kind of notes that a secret admirer would send. Someone who was afraid to ask me for a date. Harmless.” She paused, gathering her thoughts. “Then after I met Chris and we started going out, they became more vicious in nature.”

She nodded to Chris and he got up, walking out of the room. Within moments he was back holding the shoebox from her closet.

“I got the last one the night we decided to stay here. It was delivered by a brick being thrown through the window. That’s why it had been boarded up.”

“Emily, honey, why didn’t you tell me that this was happening?”

She shook her head. “Honestly, Dad. I don’t know. I wanted to protect you and Mac. At first I thought they didn’t mean anything, and then when Chris and I got involved…I just wanted to forget that they ever existed. The last note was the one that scared both of us.”

Chris handed her the box. Opening it, she found the note and handed it to her father to read. She watched as his eyes scanned the note.

“Oh my God.”

Chris took over the conversation. “We don’t know who’s doing this. I have my suspicions, but we’d really like for you to see if you can figure it out for us. Emily and Mac staying here was a little bit out of necessity, because I felt that their house wasn’t safe anymore. When they decided that they were going to stay and actually move in with me, it made me feel better to know I could actually protect them better.”

“I see.” Chuck held up the note that he was holding. “This was the last one you got?”

“Yes.”

Emily handed the box over to Chuck and he put the paper inside. “I’m going to take this to the state boys and see if they can do anything with them. I’ve got a friend over there who owes me a favor. If you get another note or anything, you need to call and tell me immediately. I’m only going to tell a select few about these, but I want to do more patrols out here just to make sure that everything’s secure.”

“Thanks, Chuck. We really appreciate it.” Chris stood and extended a hand to Emily’s father. The older man shook it firmly before they all walked to the door.

Chuck hugged Emily gently. “Don’t worry, honey. We’re going to find out who’s doing this.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” she said, relieved.

“Chris, take care of her. Good to see you again.” Chuck clapped him on the back.

“You too, Chief. And thanks again.”

Mac came running into the room. “Grandpa, you’re leaving?”

“Yep. Gotta get to work.”

“Okay. Love you.” She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek.

“Love you too, Mac.”

Chuck left with the box, and they watched him get into his car and drive off. Chris pulled Emily closer to him.

“How do you feel?”

She looked up at him. “Surprisingly relieved. I probably should’ve done that a long time ago.” She kissed him. “Now what was the phone call about?”

“A surprise.” They walked back into the living room. Chris looked to Kim and Mac. “Go put your shoes back on, Munchkin. Kim, you want to come with us?”

“You better believe it. I wouldn’t miss this.”

Chris produced one of his ties from his jeans pocket. “Now, Ems, in order for this to work, I’ve got to blindfold you. Are you going to be okay with that?”

She looked up into his blue eyes. She trusted him entirely.

“Yes.”

“Okay, then. Close your eyes.”

As she did what he said, Chris gently wrapped the material around her head and tied it. “Can you see anything?”

“No.”

“Do you promise? I’ll know if you cheat.”

“Seriously, Pine? I can’t see a goddamn thing, alright?”

“Good.” Chris took her hand and led her out of the house and into the garage. He waited until Mac and Kim got settled in the back before placing Emily in the front passenger seat.

Emily licked her lips. “Do either of you know what’s going on?”

Kim spoke up. “Yeah, but I didn’t know that it was going to happen _today_.”

Chris got in to the driver’s side and pulled out. As he turned toward town, he reached for Emily’s hand. “You still doing alright?”

“Yeah.”

Emily could hear the different sounds of the road changing from the country roads to when they got into Lancaster. Finally they pulled to a stop and Chris turned off the car.

“We’re here. Now I want you to wait for just a second, then I’ll come and get you. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ remove the blindfold.”

“Is that an order, _Captain?”_

“Starfleet directive six-three-three. ‘Removal of blindfolds shall result in imprisonment on Ceti Alpha Five’.”

Chris opened the door and let Mac and Kim out of the backseat, then he leaned back inside. “I’ll be right back.”

As Emily sat there trying to figure out where she was, she thought back to the conversation that she had had with her dad. It had been hard telling him about the notes, especially the one that said that whoever was sending them wanted to rape her. But she was glad that she had told him. A weight had fallen off of her shoulders, knowing that her dad and some of his most trusted officers were on the case.

The door next to her opened. “Hey babe, I’m back. You ready for your surprise?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Chris helped her out of the car, holding both hands and giving her directions so she wouldn’t stumble. He led her over to where Mac and Kim were already standing. “Now, stay right there.” He moved behind her and untied the blindfold.

Emily opened her eyes and blinked in sunlight. There in front of her was a cherry red 2016 Chevrolet Camaro convertible. On the dash was a Yankees cap, almost an exact duplicate of Chris’. She looked toward Chris. “What…?”

“Now, I know this isn’t exactly like the one you had, but I thought it was the next best thing.”

“This is mine?” she asked, shocked.

“It’s all yours, babe. You should never have to give up something that you love. And I’m not going to make you do that. I want you to follow your dreams, whatever they might be.”

“Oh my God!” Emily walked forward slowly, taking in the car. She hesitantly reached toward the door handle, opening it. She slid in, luxuriating in the soft buttered leather of the seats. Next to her on the passenger seat was another ball cap that had the logo of the Bowling Green State University Falcons.

“I didn’t know your preference of baseball teams, so I took a hunch and got you the women’s version of mine. Then I found the Bowling Green one, and I knew that I had to get it for you.” He kneeled down so he could look inside the car. “It’s fully-loaded. Almost exactly like mine, but a model year newer.”

“Chris, I…” She looked up at him tears in her eyes. “This is unbelievable. Can I hear the engine?” Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as her father pulled up at the dealership and got out of his cruiser.

Chris motioned to Ken, who threw him the keys. He caught them and handed them over to Emily. She turned the ignition and instantly the engine responded with a roar. Then as it idled, it lowered to a purr. Revving it a couple times, she then turned it off.

“Well?” Chris stepped back as she got out. 

Emily leapt into his arms. “I love it. I love you, you crazy man. I can’t believe you did this.” She kissed him hard on the mouth, then whispered. “You are _so_ getting lucky tonight, mister.” Emily slid down his body so she stood on her feet.

“Hmm…I look forward to that.” He kissed her, gently caressing her lips.

She glanced over at her father, standing just on the fringes. He smiled at her, and she instantly knew that he would let everyone in the department know what she was driving. She watched him as he got back into his car and drive away, starting on the rest of his day.

“I can’t believe you pulled this off.” Emily walked over to Ken. “Is there anything that I need to sign?”

“Nope. The car is yours. Have fun with it.”

“I will, Ken, and thank you.”

Ken walked back into the showroom leaving the four of them with the vehicle.

“Is there anything that we need to do?” Emily asked.

“There were a couple things that I couldn’t do with the car. But with you here, we can.”

“Cool. Can we do the car stuff now, and then we can do whatever we want to after? We actually do need to do some grocery shopping.”

“Tell you what. Let’s get the stuff here in town done, maybe take you girls out to lunch, then we can go home and leave my car there and take yours.”

“Hey, Kim, you want to come along with us?”

“And see you in this thing? I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Well then, let’s go.”

They walked around town, getting everything that they needed done. Emily kept ticking things off in her mind. They even stopped off at Peggy’s office to set up an appointment to have her house put on the market.

Emily felt a change come over her as things were being done. She felt herself reverting back to who she used to be. As they went into Westchester and went grocery shopping, she felt the joy of the open road and the speed as she shifted through the gears of _her_ car. She still couldn’t believe that he had done this for her. One of the last pieces of the puzzle that had been Emily Elizabeth Lawrence was slid back into place.

 

* * * *

 

Later that night as they lay in their bed relaxing, Chris glanced over at her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling pretty good. Why?”

“Oh, I thought we might try something tonight. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well, I did say that you were going to get lucky tonight, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

Emily straddled him as she looked down at him. His eyes watched as her hands drifted down her body to rest on his chest. “What do you want to try?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Then I want you to turn away from me and back up.”

She did what she was told and faced away from him. Chris helped her get into the position that he wanted her in. She moaned as she felt his mouth on her. “Oh my God, that feels amazing.”

“You taste so good.” He flicked her pearl with his tongue, making her wetter.

She had remembered seeing this in _Cosmo._ She looked down at his stiffening member beneath her. Emily wet her hand and began to stroke him, putting a little twist towards the end.

“Oh, shit, babe, that feels…” he groaned.

“I know…oh, fuck Chris…what…”

“Ems. I…ugh…I want to try something. Will you let me?”

“Yeah. Oh, God, yes.”

He moved slightly underneath her to reach into the nightstand. She heard him open the case to the vibe. She felt a probing at her entrance, and involuntarily clenched her muscles tight.

“It’s okay. Just relax. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just the vibe.”

She relaxed at his voice and after a couple more licks of his tongue felt the tip of the vibe again probe her entrance. She moaned as she felt it slide inside her. “Oh, shit…”

“Think you can handle a little vibration?”

“Yeah…”

She felt a slight pressure at her core as he turned the vibe on, and instantly felt the pulses of the toy in her core.

“Are you doing okay?”

“Holy mother of God, yes…feels so good.” Emily felt his mouth on her again as he licked up her essence. Taking a deep breath, she glanced down at his now fully erect member, hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him inside her mouth.

Chris instantly responded with a groan of his own that was muffled by her body.

The harder she sucked him, the more he worked her. Their voices melded into a mix of moans, sighs, and grunts.

“You want a little more?” he groaned.

Without even lifting her head, she shook her head in the affirmative. Again she felt the pressure of his fingers and the pulses from the vibe speed up. As he started working her again, her muscles clenched tighter. She moaned around him, vibrating her throat. Emily pulled away slightly, trying to get as much oxygen as she could. “Oh, fuck me, Chris…that feels…I’m gonna…” She lowered her head down on him and sucked as hard as she could.

She was on the brink when he upped the vibe one notch more, sending her into a free fall. Her scream was muffled by his member in her mouth.

“Shit…babe, you better…ugh!”

Emily felt him swell in her mouth and willingly accepted his gift. She milked him dry, then cleaned him up with her tongue. Emily laid there gasping as he slid the vibe from her and cleaned it with some wipes before putting it away.

Slowly she dragged herself up and turned so she could rest on the pillow. Both of them were breathing heavy. She was still vibrating from their combined energy and the vibe.

“God, Chris. I swear you’re going to kill me with that thing. That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Liked it? I _loved_ it.” Taking a sip from her bottle of water, and washing the taste of him out of her mouth, she leaned over and kissed him. As she pulled away, she glanced over at him and asked, “Have you thought about your birthday at all?”

“Not really. Why?” He turned on his side to study her.

“I was just thinking that we might want to celebrate it early before we go to California. Have something just for us.” She turned, mirroring his position.

“I’d like that.” He pulled her closer. “I’d _really_ like that.” He flipped onto his back, dragging Emily with him. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat beneath her ear. It was strong and steady.

“Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for my car. I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Their whispered words fell into the still silence as someone across town plotted to take back what he thought was rightfully his.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Betaed by Bebedora...

As the time drew closer for them to go to California, Emily found herself getting more and more excited. It was the first time that she had been out of the state in ten years. It would also be Mac’s first vacation, and a visit to a place that only in her wildest dreams did she think she’d be going to.

The days were filled with Chris telling Mac about everything that they would see and the people that they might meet. They finalized plans with Chris’ team in Los Angeles for a meeting, plus got the ball rolling on selling Emily’s house. Emily also had her weekly appointments with Jordan to get her prepared for what she might find in L.A. After Mac would be tucked away in her room at night, Chris and Emily would retire to the sanctuary of their suite and just _be…_

Emily was getting more adventurous and was more willing to experiment and explore with Chris in the bedroom. She was discovering a different side of herself, a freer, more spontaneous side that she never knew existed. For the first time in years, Emily was having fun with her life.

She had gone over her entire plan for Chris’ early birthday celebration in her mind—and it was perfect. Only a couple days before they were set to fly out, and all the pieces began falling into place. She even had prepared his birthday treat—a cheesecake.

“You’re up bright and early,” Chris said as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Emily leaned back into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently kissed her. “Well, I’ve got some stuff to do today, so I thought I might as well make the most of it.”

She heard her cell phone ring, and ran over to her purse to dig it out.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Emily. It’s Andrea. How are you?”_

“I’m good, Andrea. _Really_ good.”

_“I was driving by your house, and I saw a ‘For Sale’ sign in the front yard. What’s going on?”_

“Oh.” Emily smiled. “Mac and I…well, we kinda moved.” She heard silence on the line. “Andrea, are you still there?”

_“You moved in with that guy, didn’t you? The one that was staying at your place?”_

“We did. It was kinda out of necessity and then we realized we wanted to stay. Mac’s happy, and for the first time, I’m happy. Chris is…amazing.”

 _“I’m really happy for you, Emily. He seemed like he was really nice.”_ She paused. _“The reason why I’m calling is that Olivia wanted to have Mac over to spend the day and have a slumber party tonight.”_

“That would be great. What time do you want her?” Chris’ house phone rang. She watched as he answered it and began to carry on a conversation with someone on the other end, then disappeared from view.

_“Sometime after breakfast. Or we could just pick her up if that works better for you. We’re going to the Science Center, and got some extra passes. Mac’s ticket won’t cost a thing.”_

“Well, I’ll make sure to send some extra money with her just in case.”

_“So, where ‘are’ you guys living now?”_

“The Mitchell place. The big house that’s out southeast of town.”

_“Holy crap, Emily! I didn’t know that your boyfriend was loaded. He sure doesn’t act like it.”_

“No, he doesn’t. Chris is one of the few in his business that acts like a real human being.”

_“How about we pick Mac up in about thirty minutes? Will that give her enough time to pack and eat breakfast?”_

“It sure will. We’ll see you later. Bye, Andrea.” Emily turned and walked into the living room where her daughter was watching cartoons. “Mac, how would you like to go to COSI today with Olivia and then spend the night?”

“I’d love it!”

“Go upstairs and pack and then come back down for breakfast. They’ll be here in a half an hour.”

“Okay, Mom!” Mac ran upstairs to pack her things.

Emily smiled as Chris came back into the room. “Looks like we’re going to be alone today. Mac just got invited to the science museum in Columbus and a sleepover.”

“Does she need some extra money for food or the gift shop?”

“I was going to give her a twenty to cover her lunch.”

“Nah, I got it.” Chris disappeared into his office for a moment then came back with a couple bills. “That should cover her lunch and some souvenirs.”

“Chris, that’s a hundred dollars. She’s not going to need that much.”

“Yeah, so? I want to spoil my girls.” He grinned mischievously at her. “Besides, maybe I want a shirt.”

Emily giggled at his expression. “Jeez, Pine, you’re such a nerd.”

“But I’m a cute nerd.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re so _adorkable_. So, who was on the phone?”

“Joe.” Chris looked down then back at her. “I just got invited for a pick-up game at the rec center with him and some of the guys from the force.” He paused. “But I can always say no.”

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck. “Babe, you should go. I’m really glad that they’re including you. They don’t just ‘like’ anyone this fast, you know. They must see something special in you—like I do.”

“But what about you? I kinda want to spend the day with my girl.”

“Chris, it’s going to be a boring day around here. So, you should really go out. I’ve got a ton of things to do before we leave, finish packing and all that.” Emily hoped that he would buy her explanation. Both Mac and Chris being gone would make it easier for her to get everything done for the birthday dinner that she was planning tonight. “Hey, maybe after a while I can come out and watch you play.”

“I’d like that.” He kissed her gently on the lips. “Since it looks like I’m going to go play basketball, I think I’m just going to have a light breakfast and then leave.”

Emily kissed him back. “Just don’t get too beat up on the court. Joe, Terry and Dennis like to play rough.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Chris grabbed a protein bar from the pantry, then retrieved his keys and wallet. “Love ya, babe.”

“Love ya, too,” she called as he walked out of the house. Moments later, she heard the engine start on his Camaro then fade as he pulled out of the garage.

_Well, there’s one down._

Mac came downstairs carrying an overnight bag. “Okay, Mom. I think I’m all packed.”

“Can I check?”

Mac lifted her bag onto the countertop. Emily rifled through the contents and noted that her daughter had packed everything but her toothbrush and toothpaste.

“You forgot your toothbrush and toothpaste.”

“I was going to pack them after I brush my teeth.”

“Okay, smarty-pants. Just make sure that you do.”

Mac got out some cereal and fixed a bowl, then sat down at the table. “Where’s Chris?”

“The guys invited him to play basketball. So, while you’re out at COSI, I’m going to stay here and cook and finish everything up.”

“Are you looking forward to vacation?”

Emily smiled softly at her daughter. “Yeah, I am, Mac. I never thought I’d have the opportunity to give you something like this. But now, it’s like everything’s possible.”

Mac’s eyebrows furrowed, as if she was concentrating on something. Emily could see the wheels in her daughter’s mind turning.

“Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you and Chris gonna get married?”

Emily walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her. “Why do you ask that, honey?”

“You were always so sad before, and now you’re not. You smile and laugh a lot more. And you and Chris share a room. That’s what married people do.”

“We do. We haven’t really talked about getting married, but I do love him. A lot.”

“So, if he’d ask, you’d say ‘yes’?”

Emily opened her mouth, then closed it. “Yeah, Mac, I would. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

As Mac was finishing her cereal, the doorbell rang. Emily got up and walked into the foyer. Opening the door, she greeted Andrea and Olivia. “Hey guys, come on in.”

“Hi, Ems. Wow! This place is beautiful.”

“Thanks. We’ve had a lot of fun decorating it. Mac’s just finishing up breakfast.” Emily led them into the kitchen and living room area. 

Andrea glanced around the large space. “Where’s your man?”

“Oh, he’s playing basketball with the some of the guys from the force. With him gone, gives me a chance to get some things done.”

“What’s going on?

“In a couple days, we’re flying out to California. He’s gotta do some things for a movie that he shot last year. When he heard that we’ve never been out there, he wanted to make it into a family vacation.”

“Mac was telling us about that a couple weeks ago.”

Emily motioned to a bar stool. Andrea sat down while Olivia went to sit down with Mac. Emily turned to her. “Go up and brush your teeth. Then why don’t you go show Olivia your room?”

“Okay. C’mon Liv.” The two girls ran upstairs, leaving the two adults to talk.

“I’m planning a surprise dinner for him tonight to celebrate his birthday. I just wanted something private and special.”

“So, us inviting Mac out came at the perfect time.”

“It did, actually.”

Andrea reached over and took her hand. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. I never knew of your life before you moved back, but you always seemed so…morose, so quiet. I’m glad that you’re happy.”

“I am happy, Andrea. Mac even asked me this morning if Chris and I were going to get married.”

Andrea chuckled. “Mac was always precocious and a little forward.”

“She is. And to be honest, we haven’t talked about our future, yet. I mean, I have thought about it, but I don’t want to get too far ahead of myself. But if he was to ever ask, I think I know what my answer would be.” Emily smiled. “I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

“Well,” Andrea said, getting up. “You look better than I have seen you look in a long time. You look _happy_.”

“I am, Andrea.”

The two girls came downstairs with Mac holding her toothbrush and toothpaste. She slipped it into her bag. “Okay, Mom. I brushed my teeth.”

“Looks good, kiddo.” She hugged her daughter, then retrieved the money that Chris had left. “I’m giving this to Andrea.” Emily handed the money to her. “That’s for her lunch and a trip to the gift shop. There should be a hundred dollars.”

Andrea quickly counted the money. “Umm…Ems. I think you miscounted. There’s two hundred,” she whispered. 

“What?”

Andrea handed Emily the money and she counted again. Sure enough, there was two hundred dollars. Emily shook her head. “Let me see the note.”

Andrea handed her the note that was with the money.

Emily scanned it then laughed.  

_'Tell Mac that I love her and to get whatever she wants from the gift shop and get me a t-shirt. Sz. L, please. Love ya, C.'_

She handed the note back to Andrea. “That sneaky blue-eyed bastard. I’m going to get him for this.” She turned to Mac. “Chris wants a T-shirt from COSI. I’m giving Andrea the note that he left, so you’ll know his size, Mac. And he said to tell you that he loves you.”

“Okay, Mom. Tell him that I love him, too.” She hefted her bag, which Andrea took. They walked to the door. “See you later, Mom.”

“Have fun, Mac.” Emily watched as they walked out to Andrea’s van and piled in. She waved until the vehicle pulled out and drove down the driveway.

Closing the door, she walked back into the kitchen. The house felt so empty without Mac and Chris home, but it gave her the motivation that she needed to get everything done.

With any luck, this was going to be a night that neither of them would forget.

 

* * * *

 

Later that afternoon, Emily sat comfortably on the sofa, relaxing. The Bolognese sauce simmering happily on the stove, coupled with the delectable aroma of homemade bread baking permeated through the house. She had set up the dining room with the china and candles that they had picked out during one of their many shopping trips, then finished packing everything that she and Mac had needed for the trip. She was going to let Chris handle his own luggage. The only thing left was the carry-on bags, and they could do that tomorrow.

The oven beeped and she walked over to take out the golden loaves. Emily smiled at the results. _Damn, Lawrence, you still got it._ She turned off the oven, then stirred the sauce before cutting the heat and covering it. She knew she could leave it sit for a good hour or so to thicken, and the warm pot and lid would keep it from spoiling.

Looking at the clock on the oven, she decided she had stayed around the house long enough and that it was time to run out to the rec center and watch Chris play basketball. She got her keys and wallet from her purse, then snagged her phone and put it in the front pocket of her jean shorts. On a hunch, she slid off her flip flops and put on her sneakers, tying them.

Slipping on her sunglasses, she made her way out to the garage and got into her car. She maneuvered her pony-tail through the opening of the ball cap that she left on the passenger seat and fitted it onto her head. Turning the ignition, Emily reveled in the sound of the engine. She still couldn’t believe that Chris had bought her the car. She was afraid that she would open her eyes and it would be just a dream. Pinching herself quickly, she muttered, “Ow! Nope, still awake.”

Pushing the button for the roof, she watched as the material folded up and disappeared inside its compartment. Pulling out of the garage, she drove down the driveway and turned towards town.

As she got closer to the rec center, her phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, babe.”_

Emily smiled at the voice. Chris sounded out of breath but happy. “Hi, handsome. Are you having fun?”

_“I am. These guys have got some serious game.”_

“I told you they play rough.”

_“Yeah, they do. By the way, where are you?”_

“Just coming through town, why?”

_“Could you stop by somewhere and get us some cold Gatorade or something?”_

“Sure. How many?” She heard some voices in the background talking to Chris. Chris’ voice faded, then came back.

 _“Get about twenty. What?”_ Chris’ voice paused again, then started again. _“Tell you what. Swing by here and pick up Darcy, Joe’s wife. She’s been taking orders and has a list of what we want.”_

“Alright babe, see you soon.”

Emily hung up the phone. She turned into the driveway of the rec center. Driving around the building towards the basketball courts, she could hear the yells of grown men before she could see them. Parking in the lot opposite of the court, she turned off the car and took a few minutes to watch. She could spot Chris instantly. He had taken off his shirt in the heat, the sweat glistening on his toned body. The man was poetry in motion. Terry was dribbling the ball down the court, calling out directions as he set up the play. He then passed the ball to Chris. Joe made a move that Chris countered then sidestepped away from. He rushed the basket, as if he was going to take the shot. Then fading back beyond the line, he set up his shot and threw the ball up into the air. It fell through the hoop with a _swish._

“Fuck, Pine! Will you stop shooting those goddamn three-pointers? You’re killing us!” Joe yelled.

“Sorry, can’t help it!”

Emily laughed as she got out of the car. Walking up to the fence, she poked her fingers through the chain link. “What’s the matter, Joe? You never could guard against three-pointers. I’ve known that since high-school.”

Joe turned to her. He had a wicked grin on his face. “Well then Lawrence, why don’t you come here and show me how it’s done?” He turned to his team. “I’m making a substitution. I’m going out and Lawrence is coming in.”

“Fuck…” Emily shook her head as she walked onto the court. “You’re lucky I came prepared. I knew you guys would try to drag me into a game.”

“It’s because we love you, Ems,” Joe said.

“Yeah, right.” Walking over to the bleachers, she called out, “Give me a minute to stretch out.” She did some quick stretches, then peeled off her tank top so that she was in her sports bra. Feeling an arm around her waist, she looked up into Chris’ smiling face. “Hi, handsome.”

“Hi, beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

Emily could taste the saltiness of his sweat, but most of all she could taste him. It was divine.

They broke apart when they heard the the wolf whistles from the guys on the court. Chris smirked at Emily’s dazed look.

Her head clearing after the kiss, Emily looked up at him and whispered, “Just for that, your ass is mine, Pine.”

She laughed at his shocked expression as she huddled with Dennis and the rest of the guys. Listening intently, she looked over at Chris standing with his team. She turned her attention to her teammates. “I don’t care what you guys do, I want you to get me the ball and I want Chris to guard me.”

Dennis chuckled. “There’s the Emily Lawrence that we know and love.” He looked at the others. “You got it?” The others all nodded their heads. “Okay, then let’s do it.”

They broke their huddle and sprang into their positions. Emily tossed the ball to Jon, one of her father’s newest officers. She watched as he dribbled it up the court. Calling for the ball, Jon passed it to her. Instantly the others fell back as Chris stepped up to guard her. Everything fell away and it felt like they were the only people on the court. Emily locked onto his eyes, reading them quickly. Then she turned so that her back was to him, rubbing and bumping into him. She lifted the ball up as if she was going to pass it. Chris turned in one direction, while she turned in another and let go of it. All she heard was the _swish_ as the ball went through the hoop.

She blew on her fingers and brushed them against the material of her sports bra as Chris looked at her, shocked.

“Jesus Christ, Ems. You don’t play fair.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” Emily chuckled as she ran backwards in defense mode. Terry retrieved the ball and dribbled it up to half-court. Chris immediately called for the ball. Terry passed it to him, then shook his head.

“You think you can guard me, little girl?” Chris growled wickedly as Emily stepped up.

“I know I can.” Emily made a move, which Chris countered. Then suddenly, she cut back, stealing the ball from his hands and ran the length of the court, laying it in for an easy basket.

“Holy shit! I thought you said you didn’t like sports.”

She giggled at Chris. “I said that I didn’t really follow sports. Not that I didn’t like them or play them.” She looked over to Darcy. “How about we get those drinks now, since I’ve sufficiently taken this one to school.”

“That sounds good.” Darcy got up from the bleachers as Emily put her tank top back on. “We’ll be back, boys.”

The guys stopped playing and walked over to the fence.

“Hey, Ems. Where’s your truck?”

“I sold it.” Emily motioned to the Camaro. “This is what I’m driving now.”

Joe looked over to Chris. “Did you?”

“I did. She told me about her car that her parents had given her and what happened to it. I just thought that it might help.”

Emily glanced over at Darcy as they got into the car. “You got the list?”

“I do.”

“Well, then let’s get going before these guys die of dehydration—and embarrassment from being owned.” Emily smirked as she put the Camaro into gear.

“So, when did you get the new car?” Darcy asked.

“A couple weeks ago.”

“It’s really great.” Darcy told her.

Emily looked over at her passenger. “Yeah, it is. Chris surprised me a couple of weeks ago with it. I’m still pinching myself half the time.”

Emily parked in the convenience store lot and both of them went in. They made their way to the drink coolers and loaded up on Gatorade. As the clerk rang them up, she looked out the window.

“Looks like that Camaro out front is getting some admirers.”

Emily followed her eyes and looked out the window. There were several people looking at the car. Emily shrugged.

“Guess they know a good car when they see one.”

The clerk finished ringing up their purchases, which Emily paid for. They took the bags and strode out to the car.

As they approached, they could hear the one of the women say, “Wonder what hot guy drives this?”

Emily smirked. “Excuse me, please. A hot guy doesn’t drive this baby. I do.”

The group stepped back and watched as Darcy and Emily got settled into the front seats. Emily turned the ignition and revved the engine, her voice sing-songy as she prepared to leave the crowd in the dust. “See ya.”

She pulled out of the parking space, shifted out of reverse and into first gear, squealing the tires. Turning out of the parking lot, she glanced back at the dumbfounded crowd. Then she looked over at Darcy and shrugged. “I’ve seen those types before. They see a car like this and think a little thing like me can’t handle it.”

When they returned to the park, she parked the car in the space and grabbed a sack while Darcy got the other. They walked back to the court and started passing out the drinks.

Chris sat down with her. He took the bottle and unscrewed the lid, drinking deeply. “So what time do you really want me home?”

Emily smiled. “It doesn’t matter. But I have to go home and grab a shower.” She sniffed the air. “And I think you do too, Sir.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

They watched as their teams disbursed. Terry and Dennis waved goodbye.

“It was good playing with you, Chris.”

“See ya guys and thanks for the invite.” He waved at them and then looked over at Emily. “Guess everyone’s leaving. So, what time’s supper?”

“Six, but it could be earlier.” Emily paused, biting her lip. “Why don’t you meet me at home? I’ve got something planned for us tonight.”

“Sounds intriguing.” He leaned over and kissed her, then together they stood up and walked hand-in-hand to their cars. They separated with a kiss. “I’ll see you there.”

Emily pulled out of the lot and as she made her way home, she started running things through her mind. The minute she got back she had to turn the sauce back on, start the pasta water, and take a shower. She figured that she could get dressed in her closet while Chris finished up.

She parked the car in the garage, and ran into the house. Checking the sauce, she smiled, dipping a spoon in to taste. As the sauce hit her tongue, she instantly moaned. _Oh my God, this is amazing._ She filled another pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. As she made her way upstairs, she heard the garage door open then close.

“Hey, babe, something smells incredible.”

Emily made her way back downstairs and peered into the kitchen. Chris had taken the lid off of the sauce pan and smelled the aromas coming from the pot. He saw the homemade bread that she had left cooling on the racks.

“Ems, honey, what is all this?”

“It’s supper. We’re having Spaghetti with Bolognese sauce, homemade bread, and a fresh salad. For desert, we’re having Strawberry Cheesecake, since you seem to like it so much.”

“Is this for my birthday?”

“It is.” She took a breath as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I wanted to do something that I thought you’d like, and I knew once we got to California, we’d be really busy. Besides, if you’re a good boy, you might just get an early birthday present.”

“I like presents.”

“I know you do,” Emily whispered as she kissed him. “Now, let’s go take that shower, so we can eat and get our evening started.”

They ran upstairs to their bedroom, stripped off their clothes and got into the shower. Emily’s heart beat rapidly both from nerves and excitement. Tonight was going to be monumental both for her and their relationship.

Showering quickly, she told him, “I’m going to hop out and get dressed, but I want you to take your time. Dress in something nice, alright?”

Emily dried off then wrapping the towel around her, she made her way into her closet. She found the bag from Victoria’s Secret that she had hidden and dressed in her new lingerie and stockings. Then she slipped on the wrap dress and the shoes that she had purchased for the occasion. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was happy with the results. It was sexy, classy, sophisticated…everything that she had wanted.

When she opened the door, she could no longer hear the shower running. “Chris?”

She was met with silence.

Emily walked into the bedroom to find it empty. _He must be downstairs._ She put on some light make-up then dabbed a bit of perfume on, before looking at herself one more time in the mirror. She was ready.

Emily made her way downstairs, the carpet masking the sound of her heels. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she peered into the living room and spied Chris sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Turning, she walked into the kitchen, dumped the pasta into the boiling water, set the timer, and grabbed a lighter from the drawer. She made her way into the dining room and lit the candles. Taking a moment, she stood back and looked at everything. It was…perfect.

Returning to the kitchen, she stirred the pasta gently, then walked into the living room and stood in front of Chris. “You ready to eat?”

He was dressed in a white button down and black jeans, his feet bare. He smiled. “I’m famished.” He looked her up and down. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you. So do you.” They walked into the kitchen as the timer went off for the pasta.

“Babe, I got this. Why don’t you get the plates, since I know you have this all set-up.”

“You snuck a peek in the dining room, didn’t you?”

“I did. I wanted to see if my present was in there.”

Emily shook her head. “You little…”

Chris laughed. “You still love me though, right?”

She sighed. “Yeah, I do.” Emily walked into the dining room to retrieve the plates. She came back to find the pasta drained and in the sauce pot.

Chris looked up. “I learned this when I went to Italy. This is one of my favorite dishes.”

“I know. That’s why I made it.”

They fixed their plates and made their way back into the dining room, sitting down at the table. Emily watched as Chris took his first bite.

“Oh my fucking God, Ems. This is delicious.”

She moaned as the first morsel touched her tongue. “Damn, it _is_ good.”

They ate in relative silence. There was something different about this meal. It was almost as if they both could feel a shift in the air, like something _big_ was happening tonight. They exchanged sensual glances. Chris pushed his chair back slightly as he finished eating.

“That was heaven. I don’t think I could eat another bite. How about we leave the cheesecake until later?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Emily watched as Chris rounded the table. She allowed him to pull her chair out for her and accepted his hand as she stood.

Emily blew out the candles then led him downstairs to the media room, where she had had _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ cued up. She dimmed the lights, then kicked off her shoes and curled up beside Chris as she pressed play.

As the unmistakable sounds of the film came on, Chris’ face lit up. “I love this movie. It’s one of my favorites.”

“I know it is, babe. I thought we could watch this and just relax.”

“I like that idea.”

As the movie played, Emily studied this man sitting next to her. Chris had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. He was her prince, her knight, her protector. Chris had shown her so much in the months that they had been together. In a couple days, they would be embarking on a journey that she knew that she would never forget.

Emily spent the next ninety-odd minutes daydreaming about what their trip would be like, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. Chris’ voice finally snapped her from her thoughts.

“Emily, are you alright?”

She didn’t even notice that the movie had ended. Silently standing and urging him to join her, she spoke. “I’m fine, Chris. Probably more than I have been in years.” She led them upstairs to their room, closing the door behind them.

Emily stood in front of him, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. She knew that she was ready for this next step. She had been dreaming about it almost from the time that she had met this incredible man that was standing in front of her. Smiling, she realized that she wanted this more than anything.

“When I started planning this, I had no idea what to get you for your birthday. The dinner and the movie was the easy part. I kept thinking ‘what do you give the guy that has everything and has given me so much’?”

She sauntered closer to him. “In the short time that we’ve been together, you’ve taught me so much. I’ve re-learned how to laugh and how to have fun. Most of all, you’ve taught me how to trust and love again. I realized that I already had the perfect present for you. _Me_.”

“You mean…”

She nodded, smiling up at him. “I love you, Chris. You already have my heart. You’ve had it longer than you’ve realized. Now, I want you to have all of me. Happy Birthday, babe.”

She stood quietly as he reached out and gently grasped the tie to her dress. Pulling it, her dress fell open, revealing the lingerie she had thoughtfully chosen.

“Holy shit, Ems…” he whispered reverently.

“I did it for you.”

She locked on his eyes while he slipped the dress off her shoulders and onto the floor. Emily reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly unbuttoned them, showing the same care that he had shown her. Pulling the material out of the waistband of his jeans, she slid off his shirt, revealing his bare chest.

Unhurried, she unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the loops of his jeans until it too landed on the floor. Her fingers started to fumble slightly as she tried to undo his pants.

“Let me, baby,” Chris whispered. He unbuttoned his jeans and they joined the growing pile of clothes. Brushing her lips with his, he deepened the kiss as he swept her up and gently laid her down on the bed.

When the need to breathe became a necessity, she pulled away and looked up at him. “Chris, I love you so much. Make love to me.”

“I promise I won’t hurt you.”

A soft smile graced her face. “I know you won’t,” she whispered as she pulled his face down to hers once again and kissed him. She hardly noticed as he finished undressing them both. They just melted into nothingness as she lay there in all her glory.

Chris stared at her, tracing a finger down her bare arm. Suddenly, his expression changed from ecstasy to panic. “Ems, I uhh…I’m not _prepared_ for this.” He raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

Emily brushed a strand of hair away from his face. “Don’t worry about it. I’m protected. I knew where this was going to go, that I wanted you. I’ve been on something for over a month, so I’m good.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and began to caress her once again.

Everywhere Chris touched her, a new flame sparked into being. Soon, she felt consumed by a fire that only he could extinguish. Her back arched as his fingers danced over her. She had never felt anything like this before. He slid down her body, feasting on her skin. Emily moaned as she felt his mouth on her core, his tongue flicking her pearl. Soon, she was a writhing ball of need.

“Oh…fuck…please…Chris…”

“You’re so wet,” he groaned.

She glanced down between her legs and locked eyes with him as he tormented her with his mouth. Emily climbed higher as the ribbon within her tightened.

Chris moved back up her body, nipping her skin as he went. He finally kissed her on the mouth and she tasted not only him but herself on his tongue. It was delicious.

He pulled away and settled his weight on his forearms as she looked up at him. She could see love, desire, and complete honesty in his eyes. Chris moved his hips slightly, and Emily felt his stiff member probe her entrance so the tip was just barely inside.

“I’ll try to be gentle, I promise,” he whispered. “I know you haven’t done this in a really long time.

“I trust you.”

She closed her eyes as Chris flexed his hips again, groaning with ecstasy as he slid into her warm core. Emily moaned as she felt herself adjust to his size. For a moment, it was like she was being split in two. But almost as soon as the pain started, it subsided.

She opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes above her. “I’m alright, Chris.” There was an overwhelming sense of calmness flowing over her. This was the way it was supposed to feel.

“You feel so good.”

“So do you.” She sighed as he began to move gently within her. “Oh, my God. You feel incredible.” Emily moaned as his hips flexed more. The final piece of the puzzle that had been her past slid into place and the fear fell away from her.

He found his rhythm and Emily soon found herself moving with him. This was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. It was like Chris was pouring everything that he was feeling into loving her. Her muscles tightened even further as he went deeper into her.

“Ems…you…oh, God…you gotta tell me if I’m hurting you.”

She reached up and caressed his cheek. “You’re not, babe. It feels so good.” Emily moaned as he hit a slightly different angle inside her. “Oh, shit. You’re gonna make me…”

“I love you, Ems,” he groaned as he finally deepened his thrusts.

Emily sunk her blunted fingernails into his back, encouraging him. She closed her eyes and let his movements carry her until the sensation was almost too much to bear. Clenching tighter, she finally had no choice but to go over the edge. Emily screamed as she let go, her eyes slamming shut.

Chris thrusts came faster and faster until he followed her over the cliff. He jerked into her as his seed splashed deep inside her. Collapsing against her body, he panted for breath.

Emily opened her eyes and let a small soft smile grace her face. She was too overcome for words. This was exactly what she had longed for for years. After this, it was like the world was bright and new again.

“Are you…alright?”

“I love you, Chris. So much. You just made every wish, every dream I wanted come true. You’ve made me so happy.” Tears fell from her eyes, but they were the tears of happiness.

Chris reached up and brushed the moisture away. “So have you, beautiful girl. I never knew what I was missing until I found you.” He slipped from inside her with a groan. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

She watched as he got up from the bed and strode into the en suite. She relaxed back into the pillows. Tonight had been truly everything that she had hoped it would be.

Within moments he was back. He gently spread her legs and cleaned up the mess that he had made. He threw the washcloth into the hamper and got back into bed, pulling her closer. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing.” She yawned. “I’m so relaxed.”

He smiled down at her. “I’m glad. You are so incredibly beautiful. I’m so honored to be by your side and to have you share yourself with me.”

“I’m the lucky one to have found you.” Emily felt herself floating away. “You’ve taught me how to finally live. I love you, Christopher.” Within moments, Emily was asleep and dreaming of all of the possibilities yet to come, the trip to California and the many adventures that she and Chris had yet to share.

 


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Betaed once again by Bebedora.

Emily studied the man seated beside her on the plane.

His eyes were closed, Chris having fallen asleep more than an hour before. She watched as his eyes fluttered under his lids, and wondered what he was dreaming about.

Dreaming.

Her whole life seemed to have become a dream—a dream she knew was actually reality. She thought back to just three months before, and couldn’t believe how far she’d come. Three months ago, she was a lonely single mother, working a dead-end job with no hope of ever getting out of the small town she grew up in. It seemed as if she had absolutely no escape. Then, like an honest-to-goodness Prince Charming, the man of her dreams had swept in and changed her entire life.

_It’s funny how your life can change with something so simple as a man sitting down in your dining section._

Emily smiled at the thought and intertwined her hand within his.

Staring out the window, she watched the clouds race by underneath the plane. They were heading to Chris’ hometown, and she knew the minute they landed her life would change once again. Three months ago, the idea of paparazzi chasing them and demanding her photograph would have probably been enough to send her into a full-blown panic attack. True, she was still nervous as hell to be thrust into the world of Hollywood, but now with Chris at her side, she knew that she could tackle anything.

Last time she had been on a plane, she had been frightened and defensive, looking over her shoulder at every turn to make sure she wasn’t being followed. She had barely escaped Mark, and had come home battered and bruised—and pregnant. Looking over at Mac, happily coloring in a coloring book, she realized that even though her situation was horrible at the time, she did get the best gift of her life. Her love for her daughter could never be squelched by the circumstances her ‘father’ had created.

Emily’s thoughts flitted around in her mind, and she was reminded of the magical night that she and Chris had finally made love. He had been so gentle and caring, and for the first time in her life—she had felt unconditional love. Her adult life had been full of pain, empty promises and abuse at the hands of her ex. With Chris, she realized she finally had nothing to be afraid of. She had forced herself to let go of her inhibitions and fears and allowed pleasure and happiness to finally take its rightful place within her emotions.

That night she had decided that she no longer belonged to anyone but herself. Her thoughts were her own, her feelings were her own, and no one would take them away from her again or make her feel ashamed. She was no longer the frightened young woman crying in the emergency room ten years prior. A warrior had emerged in the last few months—a strong and brave woman who was ready to leap into the unknown with the love of her life.

Chris had made her whole again, and they would forge a new life for themselves—together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The Epilogue of Learning to Live. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This has truly been a labor of love for me. Chris and Emily's story isn't over, so I'm already telling you that there will be a sequel. I'm actually writing it right now.
> 
> When I first started writing this, I had no idea what it would turn into. I just thought it was an interesting premise, and so I had to write it.
> 
> Thank you first and foremost to my incredible, amazing, kick-ass (I'm running out of adjectives here) beta, Bebedora. Without you, I wouldn't be the person, nor the writer that I've become. She's challenged me to the utmost and I'm forever grateful to her for taking this on.
> 
> To my friends, fans, followers, thank you for supporting me and encouraging me. I'm forever grateful for all of your words of encouragement.
> 
> Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you've enjoyed this rewritten and revised version of the prologue. I've enjoyed jumping back into it. I'm hoping to update every two weeks on Wednesday.


End file.
